


the legend of the lighthouse keeper

by rebelliousbirdH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kind of), 1969, 70s, 70s USA, Airport meeting, Alois un sorcier, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ari était un noble, Bolshoi, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, CIA, Espion, Fluff, Guerre Froide, Happy Ending, Historic, Inquisition, Italian Renaissance, Lawyer Harry, M/M, Mais pas trop, Major character death - Freeform, Malédiction, New-York, Painter Harry, Premier amour, Reincarnation, Renaissance, Seventies, Sorcellerie, Student Harry, Tokyo - Freeform, Top Harry, Top Louis, URSS, Woodstock, XVIe siècle, bc sharing is caring, damnation, deux univers, grand amour, homophobie mentionnée, il est même avocat, il fait du droit ce blaireau, ils essayent tout niveau sexe comme ça tt le monde est content, j’en rajoute, louis et harry ont des doubles, légende, mais vous affolez pas svp c'est pas larry, mythe, oui c'est une happy end juré, oui j'étais obligée et alors, passages avec du sang mais rien de catastrophique moi même je suis phobique, priez pour qu'il drop hs2 anytime soon: merci!, qui s'appellent ari et alois et qui vivaient au seizième, secret, seizième siècle, tromperie, étudiant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 168,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousbirdH/pseuds/rebelliousbirdH
Summary: Louis n’avait jamais été très physionomiste et pourtant, il aurait pu parier que l’homme lui ayant volé son livre à l’aéroport de Tokyo, en 1968, avait déjà croisé son chemin, jadis, dans une autre vie, une toute autre époque… par exemple, celle où les sorcières étaient jetées vives au bûcher et où deux jeunes garçons trop innocents et naïfs pour croire au bonheur éternel s’étaient aimés à en crever, au sens propre, comme au figuré…Ou AU dans lequel Louis, agent de la CIA, découvre par hasard qu’il est damné depuis le seizième siècle et souhaite sauver Harry, étudiant français, d’une mort cruelle et certaine. Mais pour sauver quelqu’un, faut-il déjà trouver les maux qui le rongent.« Malheur à celui qui, au milieu de la jeunesse, s’abandonne à un amour sans espoir. »— Alfred de Musset





	1. LE MALHEUREUX ALOIS TRETSCHLAFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo tout le monde, merci de m'accorder quelques minutes de vos vies ça me touche beaucoup!  
> Avant de commencer à lire ce carnage, deux trois petites choses histoire que vous ne soyez pas trop paumés mdr:
> 
> \- L'histoire se déroule sur 2 époques, via un schéma très simple : l'époque B est la conséquence de l'époque A (c'est simple à suivre non ?). L'époque B se déroule dans les 70s avec les personnages de Harry et Louis (35/45 chapitres, donc ce sont l'histoire et les personnages principaux), tandis que l'époque A se déroule dans les 1530s avec les personnages d'Ari et Alois (10 chapitres environ/45, donc c'est l'histoire mineure qui aide à comprendre l'histoire principale, vous comprenez ?)  
> \- Quelques rappels historiques pour l'époque B : c'est la guerre froide, bloc de l'est (URSS) bloc de l'ouest (USA) en conflit, Harry est français et la France est disons, côté ouest, mais le père d'Harry est soviétique donc France ou pas, il s'en care (vous comprendrez plus tard).  
> \- Pour l'époque A : chasse aux sorcières! ce n'est plus à proprement parler l'Inquisition, mais les restes qui ont perduré jusqu'au 18ème siècle (Anna Goldïn fut la dernière "sorcière" exécutée, vous trouverez un hommage à elle dans la fiction dès le début) + l'Allemagne et l'Italie n'existaient pas sous ces noms là : on parlait du Saint-Empire Germanique et les endroits d'actuelle Italie où Ari et Alois se rendent sont aux frontières de l'Empire Ottoman aujourd'hui l'Europe de l'Est. Un autre évènement historique peu connu est cité dans l'un des chapitres mais j'en parlerai plus tard :)  
> \- La partie sur le seizième siècle n'est pas écrite en style moyenâgeux et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui est le mieux écrit dans cette fiction mdr, vous imaginez pas que c'est lent plat chiant précieux mondain ou je sais pas quoi  
> \- Si les tags URSS et guerre froide vous font peur, n'ayez crainte, ce n'est absolument pas le coeur de l'histoire (je dis ça parce que j'ai déjà vu des personnes être réticentes à lire quand il s'agit de cette époque ?)  
> \- Les 20 premiers chapitres sont les plus chiants, je m'en excuse (pas c'est mon écrit), mais ils sont nécessaires pour la suite  
> \- J'ai quelques inspirations principales qui méritent d'être soulignées : Tristan et Yseult (que j'ai lu en 5ème et qui m'avait bcp marqué) pour un petit gros détail (le mythe en lui-même) et la série Outlander (juste pour le fait qu'il y ait deux époques, disons, sans aucun retour dans le passé/futur des personnages principaux)  
> \- Harry et Louis ne portent pas les noms de famille Styles et Tomlinson et tous les autres personnages sont originaux  
> \- Puisque Louis est américain : il parle anglais, donc ses paroles sont écrites en anglais (relativement simple, mais tout le reste est en français)  
> \- Il reste forcément des fautes, des erreurs de syntaxe etc (anglais comme français), je m'en excuse, mais à force de corriger et réécrire je ne vois plus rien, donc pardonnez moi  
> \- J'ai énormément travaillé sur cet écrit, j'ai passé des heures à regarder ou lire des documentaires sur les sorcières, l'inquisition, le sexe au Moyen-Âge, les loisirs de l'époque, les conflits URSS/USA, les études de droit aux USA, comment passer le barreau là-bas, l’histoire de l’aviation on (oui), celle de la marque de vodka Smirnoff et j'ai même étudié les conflits religieux de l'époque ainsi que les conflits maritimes et côtiers en mer adriatique au seizième siècle lol ! Donc toute ressemblance avec une oeuvre quelconque, hormis les deux oeuvres citées ci-avant, est involontaire de ma part, tout est sorti de mon imagination, audios de 30 minutes brouillon et historique à l'appui  
> \- C'est une fiction sur fond historique mais tout n'est pas fidèle, une chanson citée n'était pas sortie au moment où elle est citée je crois, il peut y avoir des inexactitudes mais comme c'est une fiction qui va se prendre la tête et qui ira vérifier ce que je dis dedans ?
> 
> J'espère sincèrement que mon histoire vous plaira, j'y ai mis beaucoup de moi, ceux qui me connaissent le remarqueront peut-être, il n'y a pas de hashtag, si vous souhaitez en parler avec moi, vous avez mon twitter ou bien demandez le moi. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, et maintenant je suppose que je dois arrêter de parler ?

**Été 1531**

**_Quelque part, dans une forêt du Saint-Empire Germanique (Actuelle Bavière, Allemagne)._ **

À treize ans, Alois Tretschlaff avait pour ainsi dire, tout perdu. Et quand il disait _tout_ , il voulait vraiment dire _tout_. Élevé dans les fins fonds des denses forêts du Saint-Empire de Charles Quint, il ne connaissait rien à la vie, mais tout à la sorcellerie. Le malheureux. Sa mère, Anna, avait été impitoyablement brûlée au bûcher. Une abomination. L’Inquisition avait laissé quelques traces, et pas des moindres.

Alois avait peur des _humains_. Un soir, un homme avait frappé à la porte en bois de la petite bâtisse en pierres qui n’avait presque jamais reçu de visite. Du moins pas qu’il se souvienne. Terrifié, il se précipita se cacher dans les jupes longues, rêches et froissées de sa mère qui elle, avait déjà compris ce qui l’attendait. Elle savait qu’un jour ou l’autre, cela arriverait, et qu’elle n’aurait pas d’autres choix que d’accepter son destin tragique, destin de dizaines voire centaines autres milliers de femmes qui avant elle, furent accusées, torturées, mutilées, jetées à l’eau et brûlées par les flammes ardentes des bûchers. Une triste fin de vie pour une femme qui n’avait en réalité, que quelques connaissances médicinales qu’elles transmettaient avec espoir à son jeune fils. Jeune fils qui ce soir, serait orphelin. Mais si l’on tapait à sa porte, ça n’était pas seulement pour sorcellerie. Il y a derrière ces coups donnés contre la porte, quelque chose de plus tragique.

Anna murmura à son enfant de s’enfuir dans les bois, de courir sans jamais se retourner et de ne revenir que dans une petite poignée d’heures, quand l’orage serait passé. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il connaissait assez bien sa mère pour se douter qu’elle ne lui demanderait jamais une telle chose sans raison valable. Il se précipita alors à l’extérieur, passant par la petite porte de derrière, chanceux de n’y trouver personne de posté.

Et il courut. Il courut longtemps, jusqu’à ce que ses pieds fussent incapables de le traîner plus loin, jusqu’à ce que son coeur lui hurle de s’arrêter au risque de ne plus pouvoir battre, mais d’exploser à la place, ne laissant que de petits morceaux sanguinolents sur le sol. La nuit était glaciale, la nuit était ténébreuse, moite, angoissante, effrayante. Il avait peur, ô que oui il avait peur, seul au milieu des bois, entouré d’ombres terrifiantes — des arbres, des spectres peut-être, et de cris d’animaux sauvages. Il put même entendre le loup hurler à la mort, alors que la Lune n’était pas pleine. Ne sortaient-ils pas par nuit de pleine Lune ? Était-ce quelque part, un message que l’on lui laissait ? Rien n’avait jamais de sens, rien n’était jamais acquis, la réalité était difforme et sans dessus-dessous.

Mais Alois n’eut pas aussi peur qu’elle. Pas plus peur que cette pauvre femme qui dès le lendemain, fût trainée au bûcher avec une dizaine d’autres femmes, injustement, sans raison, hormis la suivante : un pacte avec le Diable lui-même. Du moins ça, c’est ce que l’on écrivit dans les registres. Au loin, un homme contemplait ce spectacle dont il était l’auteur. Elle n’avait que ce qu’elle méritait.

Alois ne revit jamais sa mère. Au matin, les flammes ravageaient tout en haut de la colline, la ravageaient _elle,_ le brisant _lui._

*

Deux ans passèrent. Deux ans où il vécut reclus, loin de cette civilisation malade, incontrôlable, folle, sanguinaire et démoniaque. Le Diable ne vivait pas à travers le corps de ces femmes, mais à travers l’âme de ces hommes. Alois était comme absent, retiré du monde, vivant en marge d’une société qu’il ne comprendrait certainement jamais et qui en retour, ne le comprendrait pas non plus. Il avait bien essayé, pourtant. Mais qu’aurait-il pu comprendre, finalement ? À part que le monde dans lequel il vivait, jugeait, martyrisait et condamnait ce qui lui échappait, ce qu’il ne comprenait pas, ce qui était différent. Vivre différemment au milieu des autres pour mourir cruellement ? Il n’était pas si imbécile.

Alois en savait peu sur ce qu’il se passait en haut de la colline, en dehors de sa forêt. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que le château qu’ils pouvaient apercevoir les jours de beau temps, appartenait à un homme dont le nom de famille était _Saenger_. Un homme puissant qui régnait en maître sur les terres qui entouraient ce grand for de pierres dirigé vers le ciel et qui semblait défier quiconque oserait s’en approcher. Alois ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, cet homme, il savait seulement que sa mère avait peur de lui et des hommes du village en général. Elle n’avait foi qu’en son « grimoire », en le progrès, et en son fils. Parce qu’avec tout le savoir qu’elle lui transmettait, il allait révolutionner son temps et accomplir de grandes choses. Ça aurait pu fonctionner. Ça aurait _vraiment_ pu fonctionner, si le jeune homme n’était pas violemment tombé amoureux.

Quinze ans, c’était un bel âge. Un âge auquel les hommes, les femmes, apprennent à se connaître, auquel ils ont leurs premiers émois, leurs premiers désirs, qu’ils cachent le plus souvent ou ne les expriment. Mais Alois n’avait jamais côtoyé le monde là, il ne savait rien de ces sentiments, de ces désirs humains pourtant naturels, et encore moins de l’amour. Alors forcément, la première fois qu’il posa son regard sur Ari Saenger… il crut que le Ciel lui tombait sur la tête, ou bien qu’il avait avalé à son insu, une potion, un philtre qui le rendit malade à en crever. Il était plutôt malade à crever d’amour, un genre d’amour qui allait traversé toutes les époques et mourir dans chacune d’elle. Mais ça, il l’ignorait encore.

*

Leur première rencontre fut à l’aube de sa seizième année. Enfin si l’on pouvait à proprement parler d’une rencontre… disons plutôt que ce fut la première fois que Alois Tretschlaff aperçu Ari Saenger sans savoir qui il était. Se promenant à la recherche de baies très spéciales à travers les bois, il suivait le cours d’un ruisseau à l’eau claire pour ne pas perdre son chemin et pouvoir revenir sans encombres chez lui, même si la nuit venait à tomber avant qu’il ne rebrousse chemin. Il connaissait cette forêt comme le creux de sa poche, sauf ses abords, là où les hommes du monde extérieur s’aventuraient souvent pour chasser. Une pratique qu’ils semblaient maitriser parfaitement. Chasse à l’animal, chasse à l’homme, aux hérétiques, aux sorcières, l’Homme ne savait rien faire d’autre qu’exécuter autrui, même les innocents. Ôter la vie avait l’air d’être leur passe-temps favori et Alois éprouvait pour eux, une haine qui ne se terminerait qu’avec la fin des temps si celle-ci était écrite quelque part.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il entendit un éclat de voix, ou plutôt deux. Il s’arrêta brusquement, tétanisé. Il ressemblait à un malheureux animal effrayé, perdu. Ses jambes tremblotaient et son coeur s’accéléra anormalement. Il laissa tomber son panier qui était déjà en lambeaux pour aller se tapir derrière un arbre. Mais conscient que sa cachette était plutôt minable, il scruta les alentours en essayant de se calmer tout en trouvant d’où provenaient les voix et par conséquent, dans quelle direction il devait éviter de se diriger. Il ramassa son petit panier et jeta les quelques baies qui s’étaient échappées à l’intérieur, silencieusement, tout en prêtant une forte attention à la douce mélodie qui mourait sur les lèvres d’un être qu’Alois imaginait beau, sans même avoir de définition à donner au terme de _beauté_.

Les voix venaient d’en contrebas. Il y avait une sorte de petit canyon, peu profond, où il était facile de se baigner. La rivière y prenait sa source, mais Alois l’ignorait, puisqu’il ne s’aventurait jamais par ici. Curieux malgré son effroi, il décida de se cacher derrière une butte, où un arbre prenait racines. Un arbre centenaire. Il s’allongea sur le ventre et s’approcha du rebord. Il y avait le vide en-dessous. S’il sautait, ou s’il tombait malencontreusement, il atterrirait dans l’eau et ce serait dramatique puisqu’il ne savait pas nager. L’eau était étonnement claire, on y voyait le reflet du ciel incroyablement bleu et des feuilles colorées de toutes les nuances possible du vert.

Et enfin, il aperçut le détenteur de cette voix mélodieuse, mielleuse, cristalline. Un garçon, à peine plus âgé que lui. Il riait aux éclats, nu dans l’eau, batifolant dans les bras d’une fille. Sur l’instant, le pauvre Alois fut gêné de les avoir surpris, mais il ne put détourner son regard. C’était la toute première fois qu’il avait la chance de voir deux belles personnes se sourire, rire et se picorer les lèvres, et il les enviait, parce qu’ils n’avaient pas l’air d’avoir mal, ni de souffrir. Ils n’avaient l’air que d’être apaisés, heureux d’être vivants. Il se trompait. Il n’y avait pas de sang, pas de signe apparent de douleur, pas de hurlements désarmants, seulement des mains qui glissent lentement sur le corps de l’autre, des lèvres qui se scellent, et des regards attendris. Ce garçon n’avait rien à voir avec la férocité qu’Alois avait autrefois aperçue dans les traits de voyageurs nomades, égarés, qui avaient frappé à sa porte puis vociféré contre lui lorsqu’il les avait chassé en leur jetant un crapaud défraichi au visage ou en récitant des vers en une langue inconnue. Il voyait le mal partout, sentait le danger dans l’aura de chaque homme… mais celui qui était dans l’eau avait l’air différent, et encore plus inaccessible. Comme un personnage de contes et légendes, comme un mirage.

Il ne comprit pas ce que les deux jeunes gens se dirent lorsqu’ils enfilèrent leurs vêtements mais ça ressemblait à un au revoir qui se promettait d’être de courte durée.

Dès lors, chaque jour, Alois revenait et il attendait. Il attendait que les deux jolies créatures reviennent tout en mangeant les baies dont il n’avait pas besoin. Il comprit rapidement qu’ils ne se montraient qu’à une intervalle régulière de sept jours. C’était peu, trop peu pour Alois. Mais à chaque fois, ça lui mettait du baume au coeur, de réaliser que le monde n’était pas juste fait d’atrocités. Il pouvait bien patienter un petit peu.

L’intrusion d’Alois dans la vie de ces deux jeunes gens dura près de six mois. Le temps de deux saisons. Un printemps, un été. Ari Saenger. C’était le nom du garçon. Hester Alertshausen, celui de la fille. Ari et Hester. C’était joli, ça sonnait bien. Ils étaient devenus les héros de l’orphelin, il aimait les imaginer, imaginer leur histoire, qui ils étaient. Il n’avait pas conscience que ce qu’il faisait était _mal_ , très intrusif, déplacé et pas convenable. Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Il n’avait aucune idée de comment fonctionnaient les hommes, de leurs moeurs, de leurs valeurs, des droits et des devoirs, ni même de comment établir ne serait-ce qu’un contact avec eux. Donc il les observait évoluer, se disputer, s’aimer, s’abandonner.

Il comprit qu’Hester était d’origine irlandaise, mais de part son arrière grand-mère, ce qui expliquait peut-peut-être sa longue et soyeuse chevelure rousse que le garçon touchait sans arrêt. Elle était la fille d’un proche du père d’Ari et apparement la seule amie de l’adolescent. Elle avait le même âge que lui. Seize ans. Pourtant, elle ne les faisait pas, selon Alois. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il y connaissait, lui, d’abord ? Rien du tout. Au départ, il appréciait beaucoup Hester. Belle comme une déesse, sûrement toute droite sortie des contes que sa mère lui racontait jadis, Alois rêvait de pouvoir l’approcher. Puis le temps avait passé et finalement, elle arrêta de l’intéresser parce qu’il la trouvait insolente, et parce qu’il la jalousait. Si Hester était jolie et intrigante, Ari lui, était magnifique et mystérieux, il dégageait quelque chose de mystique. Alois aussi, aurait voulu qu’il le regarde de cette façon, qu’il le touche avec ses belles mains toutes pâles, même s’il ignorait ce que cela faisait, lorsqu’une personne touchait un corps… ni à quoi ça servait, concrètement. Ce qu’il avait compris, c’était que ça n’était pas désagréable La jalousie le dévorait littéralement.

Le destin se chargea alors de faire se rencontrer les deux jeunes hommes. Un après-midi, Ari vint seul. Il s’était assis sur un rocher au bord de l’eau dans laquelle il jetait des pierres. Pendant des heures, il resta là, à attendre, à scruter le moindre bruit. Mais rien. Ari semblait triste et surtout seul. Cela causa beaucoup de peine à Alois qui avait envie de sécher les larmes du beau garçon. Il était persuadé que tout était de la faute de la fameuse Hester, c’était leur endroit de rendez-vous, il ne pouvait pas attendre quelqu’un d’autre. Comment pouvait-elle faire pleurer cette si belle créature ? La laisser en plan ? Elle avait sûrement le Diable au corps, comme tous les autres, en fait. Ari était la seule exception à la règle qu’il s’était inculquée lui-même. Rageusement, il se redressa. Ça suffisait. Il en avait marre de le voir pleurer, il ne pouvait plus supporter d’être impuissant face aux larmes de cet inconnu plus si inconnu. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et se blottir sous une couverture malheureusement trop fine pour être confortable et éponger ses propres larmes insensées et déplacées. Alois était un bon à rien, à part espionner ce garçon, il était inutile. Mais alors qu’il tentait de se dégager d’une branche, il trébucha à cause d’une racine et perdit l’équilibre avant de tomber dramatiquement dans l’eau, éclaboussant au passage le comte pensif sur son rocher qui s’attendait certainement à tout, sauf à voir quelqu’un tomber de nul part et disparaitre sous l’eau de roche.

Voyant la personne se débattre, il n’hésita pas à retirer ses vêtements en vitesse pour aller la secourir. Ce n’était pas profond du tout, mais on avait pas tous le privilège de savoir se débrouiller dans l’eau. Visiblement, ce garçon ne l’avait pas et avait se noyer si personne ne lui venait en aide.

Le ramener sur la berge ne fut pas une mince affaire. Le ramener à lui non plus, il avait perdu connaissance, peut-être en se cognant contre un caillou ? Ari secouait vivement ses épaules et tapotait ses joues dans l’espoir qu’il ouvre les yeux. Comment pouvait-on être aussi affolé, avaler autant d’eau et sombrer dans l’inconscience pour si peu ? C’était insensé et presque comique. Au bout de quelques instants, Alois ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et crut qu’il allait sombrer de nouveau. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n’avait vu une si belle créature d’aussi près. Il approchait pour la toute première fois un homme. Sa peau était en contact avec des mains inconnues et un regard inquiet était posé sur lui, le premier vrai regard concerné depuis la mort de sa mère. Et cet homme n’était pas n’importe lequel : Ari Saenger.

Il ressemblait à un rêve, à une illusion, une hallucination. Son visage était pâle comme le ciel à l’aube, son regard était doux comme la peau des baies, son sourire rassurant et charmeur sans que ce soit recherché, ses gestes n’étaient pas brusques, ils avaient la douceur des plumes et une détermination séduisante. Sa voix ressemblait à celle des anges bien qu’Alois ne croyait ni au Paradis, ni à l’Enfer, ni même en un quelconque Dieu. Il était tout de même persuadé qu’Ari n’était pas réel et qu’il était plutôt un fantasme de son esprit qui pourtant ignorait tout de l’amour et des désirs charnels. Il n’avait rien d’humain si ce n’est que la structure corporelle. Et encore. Il y avait une aura étrange qui émanait de lui. Mais par étrange, Alois voulait dire terriblement intrigante, follement irrésistible, et délicieusement aguichante.

Peut-être qu’à cet instant, Alois aurait du fuir le supposé danger et Ari prendre peur face à l’inconnu tombé de nul part. Peut-être que s’ils n’étaient pas immoralement tombés amoureux l’un de l’autre ce soir d’été, sans le comprendre ni le réaliser, à l’ombre des feuillages qui filtraient les rayons encore chauds du Soleil, les choses auraient été différentes, aux antipodes de la triste réalité qui les attendait, de l’infini gouffre duquel ils se rapprochaient déjà. Alois aurait fini par faire taire son obsession dérangeante pour Ari et ce dernier n’aurait jamais rendu son âme au Ciel si jeune. On referait bien le monde avec des « si » et des « mais ».

Eux n’allaient pas le refaire maintenant. Ils se contenteraient de le subir, parce que dans ce monde, il y avait les gagnants, et les perdants.

Ils faisaient de toute manière, déjà partie des perdants, de par leurs tragédies personnelles. Ajouté à cela, un drame commun, et l’on avait deux âmes damnées pour l’éternité.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous m’avez fait drôlement peur. Je m’appelle Ari. Et vous ? »

Les mots en trop, les mots de trop, mais des mots que finalement, ils ne regretteraient pas, parce que si c’était à recommencer, ils referaient les choses de la même manière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des semaines que je suis sur cette fiction j'ai toujours du mal à prononcer le nom de famille d'Alois, lol, mais avouez ça va trop bien à Louis de s’appeler Alois ?


	2. LE VOLEUR DE LIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soyez cléments sur l'orthographe syntaxe etc je me répète mais j'suis trop fatiguée malgré ma correction c'est encore : truffé de fautes
> 
> /!\ Je ne sais pas si je l’ai précisé mais « Haneda » c’est un des aéroports du Japon à Tokyo :)

**Novembre 1968**

**_Tokyo, Japon._ **

Six mois. Il venait de passer six mois au Japon. Chaque personne posant les pieds sur le sol de cet aéroport peuplé de tous les visages du monde et possédant un billet hors de prix à destination de « PARIS CDG » avait dans les yeux, l'innocence incroyable de ceux qui partent à l'aventure parce que ce qu'ils possèdent ici, chez eux, n'est jamais assez. Tous s'apprêtaient à découvrir la plus belle ville du monde et en garderaient à vie un souvenir incroyable. Il aurait aimé, lui aussi, pouvoir avoir la chance de voir la ville sous cet angle, sous son angle le plus merveilleux, utopique, sous ses airs de carte postale. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Paris rendait les étrangers heureux, mais elle était le berceau d'un épuisement quasi-mortel pour ce jeune français. C'était le synonyme désagréable d'une vie chronométrée, tirée à quatre épingles, faite d'élégance, de prestige, de réussite, de manuels volumineux de droit et d'histoire géo-politique, de cigarettes, de sexe et de relations ambiguës ici et là. Une vie dorée, en soi, une vie où obtenir ce que l'on désire est aussi simple que de demander un café crème trop cher sur une terrasse à Montmartre comme il aimait le faire il y avait encore six mois à peine. Sans aucun doute, après son retour, il reprendrait sa vie là où il l'avait laissée, il feuilletterait de nouveau ses codes rouge criard qui lui avaient tant de fois donné mal à la tête jusqu'à vouloir s'en tirer une balle, lui causant une consommation excessive de cigarettes, lui prodiguant un besoin vital de se perdre contre d'autres corps pour oublier qu'au final, malgré tout ce qu'il possédait et tout ce qu'il deviendrait, il n'avait pas mieux réussi que le mec s'asseyant toujours en face de lui à Montmartre, les lundis. Un type qui lisait chaque semaine un nouveau roman. Du La Fayette, du Brontë, du Tolstoi. Il n'aspirait ni à être avocat, ni chirurgien, ni homme politique, ni même professeur de lettres, et pourtant, cet étudiant était aujourd'hui, sûrement plus heureux que lui. Et pourquoi, diriez-vous à Harry ? Tout simplement parce que ce jeune homme ne s'asseyait plus à Montmartre chaque lundi, et ne comptait pas non plus s'y rasseoir un jour, avait-il confié au creux de l'oreille du bouclé, la seule fois où ils avaient fait l'amour dans une chambre de bonne quasiment vide et poussiéreuse, où le soleil peinait à s'infiltrer. Sur l'instant, Harry n'avait strictement rien compris au sens caché de ces quelques mots. Il n'avait compris qu'en se réveillant de sa misérable sieste de circonstances — faire l'amour en plein après-midi alors que Paris était écrasée par le soleil, ça le fatiguait. Un livre était posé sur l'oreiller où quelques heures auparavant, reposait la tête de cet amant dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Jules Vernes. Le tour du monde en quatre-vingt jours. Que devait-il y comprendre ? Un petit mot était glissé entre les pages, écrit sur un bout de papier déchiré et chiffonné. Tout ce qu'Harry avait retenu des mots de l'inconnu de Montmartre, c'était son conseil. Sors de ta prison dorée.

Alors il avait pris le large, sur un coup de tête. Il était rentré chez lui, avait plié bagages, puis avait pris le premier taxi en direction de l’aéroport. Le poste radio de la voiture sifflotait entre quelques grésillements, _Emmenez-moi_ d’Aznavour, chef d’oeuvre sorti il y a si peu. Comme de par hasard. Un signe, un vrai. Cette chanson était la sienne, la meilleure transcription musicale et textuelle de cette vie artificielle et plaquée or. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il avait besoin qu’échapper des griffes de Paris, puisque quitte à être miséreux, autant le faire dans une ville où personne de connaissance ne pourrait être témoin de votre chute libre. Dans le monde où il vivait, la chute des uns faisait le bonheur des autres.

Alors quand il posa les pieds sur le sol japonais, le coeur battant d'excitation et d’appréhension face à cette nouvelle vie qui l’attendait, qu'il sentit l'air lointain de l’océan sur son visage, et que le soleil levant mais déjà brûlant tomba lourdement sur ses épaules, il lui sembla malgré tout que oui, la misère lui serait moins pénible au soleil.

*

« Call me when you're in Paris, please.

\- I will. »

Un baiser. Puis encore un autre. Un câlin, un second câlin, et encore un baiser.

« See you soon, H. I love you.

\- See you soon, yes. »

S'il devait retenir quelque chose du Japon, c'était avant tout elle. Cette jeune femme dont il était tombé en quelques sortes… amoureux, bien qu’il ne sache pas définir ce qu’était « être amoureux ». Leur histoire n’eut rien d’un conte de fées et de toute manière, une fois à l’autre bout de la Terre, ils finiraient par mutuellement s’oublier. Leur rencontre ne fut pas comme celle des romans : pas de sauvetage héroïque, pas de coup de foudre au détour d'une rue ou au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. La première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, c’était en pleine manifestation, en plein Tokyo. Si la France avait connu un mai 1968 plutôt mouvementé au printemps dernier, le Japon avait quant à lui, connu un soulèvement violent né de revendications étudiantes, sur fond de lutte contre la guerre qui se perpétuait au Vietnam depuis quelques années. Mêlé par hasard à ce rassemblement d’étudiants auquel il ne s’intéressait pas spécialement — égoïstement, il pensait avoir déjà assez donné en mai dernier, il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux traits froncés, aux bras levés vers le ciel, après avoir trébuché à cause d’un type aux gros bras ne faisant pas attention où il marchait. Elle tenait une pancarte mais impossible d’y déchiffrer les termes japonais qu’elle avait inscrit sur le carton abimé. Il la trouva belle, dans son habit de militante, la détermination maquillant son beau visage. Harry avait presque eu honte de savourer la beauté d’une femme qu’il ne connaissait pas dans une telle situation, alors que cette dernière n’attendait rien d’autre que d’être écoutée, et non pas reluquée par un pauvre type paumé. Qu’en avait-t-elle à faire, d’un mec comme lui dans un rassemblement pareil ? Rien. Pas certain de son japonais, Harry décida naturellement de s'exprimer en anglais pour s’excuser à elle, balbutiant.

« Merde, I’m sorry.

\- Move ! »

Bien, comme ça le problème était réglé. Il s’écarta en levant ses deux mains en l’air, mimant une capitulation, à laquelle elle ne porta même pas attention, puis il s’écarta du chemin de la japonaise, trouvant refuge dans un coin de la rue un peu plus calme. Dans un bon roman dramatique et romantique, les deux protagonistes seraient tombés amoureux au premier regard, elle aurait soit abandonné le combat pour s’enfuir avec lui, ou il aurait rejoint sa cause et aurait tenté de changer le monde avec elle. Ils ne se seraient plus jamais quitté, à moins que la fatalité ne s’occupe tristement d’eux.

Au loin, Harry vit les forces de l’ordre progresser dans la rue avec des lances à eau. Cette merde, elle faisait beaucoup de dégâts. Conscient que les choses allaient mal tourner dans les prochaines minutes, il fit demi-tour, et courut rejoindre le cortège. Il la chercha du regard à travers la foule, comme si elle avait besoin de son aide et d’un super-héros, comme si elle était une enfant qui ne pouvait pas se sauver elle-même. L’eau trempait déjà ses pieds, ses chaussures prenait la flotte, les premiers étudiants tombaient comme des mouches sous la pression des jets. Il la vit enfin, prise de panique. Pas besoin de super-héros, mais besoin d’une bonne étoile. La jeune fille ne bougeait pas. Sa pancarte tomba sur le sol et fut écrasée par des dizaines de personnes en l’espace de quelques secondes avant d’être finalement réduite en bouillie. Encore un message, encore une revendication qui ne seraient pas écoutés. À force, cela devenait une habitude un peu partout.Harry attrapa à temps son bras et l’aida à prendre la fuite, à échapper à cette répression qu’il trouvait démesurée. Elle courait derrière lui, lui tenant la main plus fort qu’elle n’aurait du. Qui aurait cru que quelques mois plus tard, ils vivraient une histoire d’amour un peu maladroite, timide, libertine, mais passionnante ? Passionnante dans le sens où ensemble, ils découvraient un univers qu’ils ne connaissaient pas, deux cultures qui s’entrechoquent, deux visions du monde, de la vie et des choses qui s’unissent, se contredisent et s’assemblent. Pas passionnante dans le sens _amour passionnel._ Ça, c’était réservé à une autre personne. Mais qui ?

La nuit suivant cet évènement, ils se perdirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ça allait vite, très vite , peut-être même trop vite, mais il n’avait plus de temps à perdre, la vie était trop courte pour réfléchir aux conséquences de chacun de ses actes — et aussi parce que depuis son arrivée au Japon, Harry vivait avec la philosophie suivante : vivre l’instant. Ce fût une nuit chaotique : vraiment chaotique. Elle avait d'abord rit car les caresses du français la chatouillaient, puis elle avait pleuré car elle avait mal, elle l’avait même insulté en japonais et autant dire que ça le fit clairement débander. Cette fille était une petite peste, mais une petite peste qui méritait qu’on prenne soin d’elle — même s’il n'avait pris aucun plaisir et s'était terminé tout seul dans les toilettes communes sur le pallier, au milieu d’autres hommes dans les cabines d’à côté. Toilettes cassées, odorantes, et sans papier, un enfer. Harry n'était pas tombé « amoureux » d'elle ce jour là, mais quelques semaines plus tard. Un matin, elle l'avait rejoint dans son salon. Elle portait l'un de ses tee-shirts, ses jambes étaient nues, elle avait l’air si fragile, délicate, loin de la manifestante qu’il avait rencontré un jour dans Tokyo. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui en silence. Lui qui contemplait les gouttes de pluie tombant en trombe à l’extérieur, noyant les pieds chaussés de ceux qui avaient osé s’aventurer sous un déluge digne de fin du monde. Confortablement assis dans un fauteuil déglingué et effrité, sûrement acheté dans une brocante, il sentit qu’elle avait posé sa tête sur ses cuisses drapées. Et elle s'était rendormie, apaisée par la présence du français, comme délivrée de tous les tourments du monde, et surtout des siens. Ce matin là, sans savoir pourquoi à cet instant plus qu'un autre, il comprit que même si cette histoire ne rimait pas à grand chose et n’avait pas grand avenir, c’était tout de même la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis un bon nombre d’années. En partant, il n’avait pas non seulement laissé à l’abandon ses études, ses amis et disons sa famille, il avait aussi laissé un chagrin d’amour qui n’en finissait pas, parce qu’il était un vrai faible — selon lui.

Mais c'est bien connu, lorsqu'une pomme plus rouge nous est présentée sous le nez, qui veut encore de la pomme orangée ? Personne, et Harry n’était pas l’exception à la règle. Cette jeune femme était sa pomme orangée, un pomme qui une fois dévorée, ne laisse pas forcément une bonne ou mauvaise impression. Une pomme savoureuse, mais une pomme qu’on aurait pu laisser mourir. Une pomme juste passable. Il ignorait simplement qu’elle était ce fruit pas mur et se bornait à croire qu'il reviendrait ici dans six mois pour s'installer définitivement en disant merde à la carrière d’avocat qui lui était réservée depuis bien avant sa naissance et qu’il avait presque cru désirer de lui-même.

Cette fois dans l’aéroport fut leur dernière fois, de toute évidence.

*

Vingt-et-une heures et trente-trois minutes. Harry lisait un livre en japonais sans en comprendre la moitié des mots. Lui qui avait espéré revenir en France en parlant couramment une quatrième langue, autant dire que c’était un échec, encore. Il allait en rester au français, au russe, et à l’anglais. C'était déjà pas mal, pour un type pas trop doué à l’école mais le cul bordé de nouilles.

Les voyageurs affluaient dans tous les sens et ça l’endormait, le berçait. Ce foutu livre qu’il avait trouvé sur le siège à côté de lui n’avait rien de fracassant, à moins que l’évidente barrière linguistique soit si grande qu’Harry ne puisse en saisir la beauté et la portée. Ça aussi, c’était possible. Il n'avait cependant u'une hâte, monter dans cet avion et dormir jusqu’à son arrivée à Paris. Rester en transit dans cet aéroport lui donnait la nausée, les retours le laissaient mélancolique. Ensuite, après une heure dans les transports, il irait se terrer dans sa chambre en regrettant d’avoir quitté le Japon, tout ça parce que son humble père avait d’autres projets pour son fils « insouciant, je-m’en-foutiste et inconscient ».

Ne pouvait-on pas, là, maintenant, venir bouleverser sa vie ?

« Excuse me ? »

Il lisait toujours, ses sourcils froncés d’incompréhension et de frustration. Il passait sûrement à côté d’un chef d’oeuvre. 

« I'm sorry ? »

Toujours.

« Please ? »

Enfin il releva la tête, agacé par cette voix mielleuse et presque timide qui venait le déranger.

Cette fois, ce fût le coup de foudre. Brutal, en plus de ça. Le truc bien cliché dont peu de personnes peuvent témoigner, que l’on ne trouve que dans les foutus bouquins comme celui qu’il lisait sans comprendre, par exemple. Le temps qui s'arrête, le brouhahas mis en sourdine, le coeur qui menace de briser la cage thoracique dans lequel il est emprisonné, les mains moites comme avant un oral décisif dans une pièce à la chaleur étouffante, la bouche sèche comme un désert sans océan ni oasis à l’horizon, les frissons dans la nuque qui se propagent à vitesse grand V de la tête aux pieds. Si la Terre s’arrêtait de tourner ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, les conséquences seraient, selon les scientifiques, désastreuses. Importantes. Irréversibles. Le même phénomène se produisait à l'instant, à plus petite échelle. Le monde d'Harry s'était arrêté de tourner et lorsqu'il reprendrait doucement sa rotation, tout aurait changé, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il ne s’en apercevrait pas dès le début parce que les conséquences se constatent sur le long terme, quand il est bien trop tard pour reculer et tenter de réparer l’irréparable. Survivre à l'ouragan relève du miracle, mais survivre à l'après l'est presque tout autant.

Et cet instant qui lui parut interminable ne dura en réalité qu'une dizaine de secondes, tout au plus, mais ce fût assez pour bouleverser une vie et pour la foutre en l'air. Ou bien deux vies, ou bien plus, même.

« Yes ?

\- It's my book.

\- Hein ? Oh. Merde, désolé. I'm... sorry. »

Harry lui tendit le livre sans trop de regrets, la main tremblante et moite, mal assurée. Le trouble se lisait dans son regard émeraude. Il tenta un air désolé et un chouïa gêné d’être pris sur le vif alors qu’il n’avait même pas cherché à voler ce bouquin. L’Inconnu haussa les épaules en souriant, lui faisant signe de le garder.

« You can keep it. I've already read it.

\- Uh, thanks, so ? »

L'Inconnu s'assit à ses côtés, mais sûrement parce que les autres bancs et sièges étaient tous pris, alors Harry ne s’emballa pas — ou bien juste un petit peu. Mais de toute façon, s’emballer pour quoi ?

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une vingtaine de minutes, négligeant totalement la présence de l’autre. Du moins, c’est ce qu’ils tentaient de se faire croire. L’Inconnu tournait les pages d'un livre en langue anglaise apparement lu et relu, lui aussi. Les pages étaient cornues, jaunies, pliées dans les quarts. Mais Harry n'en voyait pas le titre, ni le nom de l’auteur. De toute façon il se fichait bien du titre de cet ouvrage, tout autant que du livre à moitié volé qu’il tenait dans ses propres mains. Il n'avait d’intérêt que pour l'homme à qui appartenaient les deux bouquins, bien qu’il se gardait de poser son regard sur lui toutes les dix secondes, chrono en main. Il voulait le toucher, lui parler. Il avait l’impression de le connaître alors qu’il était un pur étranger. Vingt-quatre minutes qu'il avait posé ses grands yeux sur lui et il nourrissait déjà l'idée d'humer sa peau bronzée, tartinée d'huile grasse et parfumée aux senteurs du Japon. Fleurs de cerisier. Quel adolescent il faisait, il n'était même pas certain qu'il aurait eu de telles pensées à quinze ans. Il avait honte de lui. Comme quoi, la pomme rouge venait de lui tomber sous le nez plus vite que prévu. L'orangée n'avait déjà plus aucune saveur. En avait-elle eu ? Il ne pourrait répondre à cette question que dans quelques mois, voire années…

« Where are you going ? »

Le brun sursauta, un peu surpris par la question soudaine. Alors finalement, il n’était pas si ignoré que ça ? L’Inconnu était toujours conscient de sa présence ? Il mit quelques secondes avant de formuler une réponse digne de ce nom — elle fut médiocre. L'Inconnu lui parlait, à _lui_ , français à la dégaine infâme, au ton monotone, au regard blasé, ennuyé, boudeur. Un bel homme comme lui, de plusieurs ans son ainé — leur différence était belle et bien visible, lui accordait de son temps ? Sorcellerie. Harry était persuadé que ce mec était un sorcier qui lui avait jeté un sort sans qu’il ne le sache, agissant dans l’ombre, et qu’il était désormais condamné à crever d’amour pour cet Inconnu à l’accent américain indéniablement séduisant. Il n’était pas si loin de la vérité.

« Me ? To France. Paris.

\- You're french, right ?

\- Oui. »

Le français s’était, aux premiers abords, bel et bien trompé. La pseudo indifférence de l'Inconnu n’avait été qu'une tentative désespérée de cacher un intérêt suspect qu'il ressentait à son égard. Comme quoi, les coups de foudre réciproques, ça arrive. Des fois.

« Et vous ?

\- New-York. I'm American. »

C'est loin l'Amérique. Un océan les séparait. Aucune chance de le revoir un jour. Coup foudre et coup de poignard en même pas une demie-heure. L'histoire la plus rapide que le monde ait pu connaître.

Harry hocha simplement la tête puis reprit sa lecture, bien qu’il lisait entre les lignes et qu’une histoire bien différente prenait formes et couleurs dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus que ça à faire de toute façon. Malgré tout, il leva la tête vers le tableau des départs. « _NEW YORK JFK_ » et « _PARIS CDG_ » partaient à une dizaine de minutes d'intervalle.

L’américain lui proposa un café. Toujours soudainement. Le français accepta et tendit quelques pièces au jeune homme qui revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux gobelets fumants et griffonnés au marqueur noir. L'un portait l'inscription _american boy_ et l'autre _french book-stealer._ Il tendit à Harry le second gobelet. Il rit jaune.

« Should I thank you since you’re calling me a stealer ?

\- Rude. No humor. Typical french guy. »

Aucune réponse de la part d'Harry. L'Inconnu continuait pourtant de le regarder et attendait désespérément que le français daigne lui répondre ou lui accorder au moins un regard. Cet air désinvolte, rempli d'insolence et de froideur le rendait encore plus attirant. L'américain aimait tout ce qui lui était inaccessible, tout ce qui lui résistait. Au contraire d'Harry, il aimait se battre pour ce qu'il désirait, peu importe le degré de difficulté auquel il devait se confronter, il aimait séduire, mais encore plus quand la victime de ses charmes était belle comme une fleur. Il connaissait la valeur des choses, la valeur d'une vie et encore plus l'importance de moments comme celui qu'ils partageaient en ignorant que ce coup foudre en était un et était partagé.

Mais ils n'avaient que quelques heures devant eux — même pas, ça ne servait strictement à rien de commencer à s’imaginer des choses, s’imaginer une histoire romantique à souhait où le destin les réunirait un jour quelque part, ou une histoire où l'un d’eux annulerait son vol sur un coup de tête pour suivre l’inconnu. Tout ça, c’était de la connerie. Aucun d'eux n'y croyait, parce que la probabilité que ça arrive était maigre, voire nulle. Un coup de foudre, ça passe, surtout si l’on ne se revoit jamais. Non ? Ceux qui sont fait pour être ensemble ne finissent pas toujours par se retrouver, parce que des âmes sœurs se ratent, et au fond, c'est sûrement mieux que de se déchirer au bout de quelques mois. Garder un souvenir romanesque de cette rencontre qui aurait pu tout changer, valait sûrement mieux que de vivre l'une de ces fins tragiques qui font se dessécher les corps en leur ôtant toutes substances lacrymales.

Quel beau gâchis ils faisaient déjà. Quel beau gâchis ils seraient.

Étrangement, ils avaient tous les deux cette impression de déjà vu. L'impression de connaître ce regard apparement inconnu, cette voix si familière et pourtant totalement étrangère alors que des centaines d'autres se mélangeaient autour d'eux, dans des langues et intonations différentes. L’impression de retrouver quelque chose qu'ils auraient perdu il y a de cela très longtemps. Trop longtemps pour qu’ils puissent s’en souvenir. Et par dessus tout, une désagréable impression que c’était peut-être la dernière fois, l'aboutissement d'une longue et fatigante route, le terminus, le clap de fin. Paf. Mais quelle dernière fois, puisqu'ils venaient de se rencontrer ? Stupide. Ils n'étaient que âmes sœurs qui s'ignorent et qui ne possèdent qu'une maigre poignée d'heures dans une vie pour vivre secrètement chacun de leur côté, une passion qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et mourrait aussi vite qu'elle était née.

Pour résumer le tout, ils avaient la sensation qu'il y avait longtemps de cela, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, aimés, dans un autre monde, une autre vie. Insensé, n’est-ce pas ?

L'Inconnu d'Haneda continua de le détailler, de scruter son beau visage angélique, puis détourna son regard, ne fixant plus que les mains fines du français qui tenait désespérément _leur_ livre entre celles-ci. Il semblait s'accrocher à ces quelques centaines de pages pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

« Why do I feel like we've already met ?

\- I don't know...

\- If I was drunk, and if we weren't about to take different flights, I would have offered you to go out and have a drink. »

La franchise. Ses mots le percutaient. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangés une centaine de mots et pourtant, l'Inconnu lui soumettait déjà l'éternel regret qu'il avait de ne pas avoir rencontré son voleur de livre dans un univers parallèle et plus favorable à une potentielle histoire. Un univers où leurs chemins auraient pu se croiser, et non pas où ils se séparaient brutalement dès la première rencontre. Les auteurs leurs dédieraient une nouvelle ou une poème dans un recueil, ils étaient trop insignifiants pour qu'on écrive un roman sur leur passion qui ne verrait pas même l’aube, mais seulement le soleil qui se couche et qui meurt dans le ciel de ce petit bout d’Asie.

« Why are you telling me this ? It sounds creepy… even though I would have accepted your invitation. Probably.

\- I was just trying to flirt with you, chill out, Gainsbourg.

\- Oh. Okay. Sorry, then… Presley. »

Maladresse. Ils étaient si gauches. Trop pressés. Naïfs. Insolents. Ils s'avouaient ce qu'ils pensaient sans songer aux conséquences parce qu’il n’était pas censé y en avoir, de conséquences. Savoir que cette rencontre n'aurait aucun impact sur leur vie les rendait plus audacieux. Harry soutenait les regards, l'Inconnu ne mâchait pas ses mots.

Si la vie était clémente, l'annonce dérangeante de l'embarquement imminent du vol pour Paris ne sonnerait pas la fin de ce qui n'avait pas encore véritablement commencé. Elle ne sonnerait qu'un report. Une remise au lendemain. Au sur-lendemain. Ou au sur-sur-lendemain...

Harry se leva de son siège et rangea le livre dans son sac à dos, ainsi que le gobelet _french book-stealer_. Souvenir d'Haneda. Souvenir de l'Inconnu.

« It was a pleasure to meet you, _american boy_.

\- May we meet again, _french book-stealer_. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry disparaissait, un bout de lui perdu à jamais, abandonnant le fantôme d’un amour qui n’avait existé que dans leur inconscient.

 _Adieu, mon Inconnu d'Haneda_.


	3. L'ESPION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si jamais vous voyez écrit "Vladimir Shvetsov" c'est le père d'Harry mdr j'ai changé son nom de famille à la dernière minute bref il peut rester des oublis lol...

**Février 1969**

**_New-Jersey, États-Unis._ **

« Do you really like the person you became, Louis ? Do you really enjoy your life ? _That_ life ?

\- I do, Victoria.

\- Don’t you think you should stop it all ? I don’t recognize you. Where’s my friend ?

\- Here ! I’m fucking here ! »

Avant chaque départ, c’était la même chose. Les mêmes sermons larmoyants et suppliants, les mêmes questions aux réponses évidentes presque récitées comme un morceau sur un vieux disque rayé, et les mêmes tentatives pour le faire rester. Certains avaient abandonné depuis bien longtemps, ayant compris que de toute manière, Louis Turner ferait toujours passer son ambition personnelle et professionnelle avant tout le reste. Avant sa famille, avant ses amis, avant un potentiel petit-ami, et même avant le chat. En réalité, ils avaient tous laissé tomber, sauf elle, Victoria. Ils se connaissaient depuis le _middle school_ et depuis tout ce temps, elle était bel et bien la seule à l’avoir soutenu dans tout ses projets, à l’avoir encouragé à se lancer, à sauter le pas, à tout plaquer pour faire ce qui le rendrait heureux, malgré les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer.

Aujourd’hui, elle regrettait tout ça. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été assez égoïste bien avant. Certes, il n’aurait jamais été épanoui professionnellement parlant, mais au moins, elle n’aurait pas eu à le voir partir tous les mois ici et là. Enrôlé dans l’US Army dès ses dix-huit ans, gravement blessé pendant une opération extérieure en Afrique quelques années plus tard, ce fut ensuite par la CIA, qu’il avait été recruté, jugeant ses capacités sur le terrain hors-normes. Dans un contexte de pleine Guerre Froide, les hommes comme lui, on ne les laisse pas filer aux mains de l’ennemi, on les garde bien au chaud sous son aile. Quelle putain d’idée il avait encore eue. Ah oui, c’était chouette, comme job. Quand on est adolescent, ça en jette, de balancer à ses amis qu’on sera un agent _top-secret_ et qu’on déjouera toutes les attaques imminentes, qu’on anticipera la menace et qu’on sera au courant des plus gros secrets d’état, et même de ceux des autres états si l’on avait la chance et le potentiel pour devenir un espion. Ça donne un air mystérieux, ça impressionne, ça intrigue. Elle avait aimé l’aider à rêver, puis à se renseigner sur les potentielles professions une fois enrôlé, croyant qu’avec toute cette dévotion, il finirait par comprendre que pour lui, elle accepterait tout, même les mois de solitude et d’angoisse lors des OPEX, que pour lui, elle soulèverait les montagnes et retournerait les océans. Mais Louis n’en avait rien à faire, avec ou sans elle, il l’aurait fait. Elle s’était toujours sentie indispensable, mais le châtain n’avait toujours eu besoin que de lui-même.

« I’m scared of losing you, I would never survive without you.

\- I’m not going to die, for God’s sake, you’re being a drama queen, Vickie, seriously, it’s ridiculous ! Look ! I’m super-alive. »

Il était mauvais élève. Les sales notes, il les avait enchaînées, les gifles aussi, d’ailleurs. Son père, Richard Turner, n’était pas le plus tendre des hommes, ni même le plus aimant. Il aimait surtout le _qu’en dira-t-on_. S’il avait de mauvais bulletins, ça n’était pas parce qu’il était cancre ou abruti, mais juste parce que il aspirait à une autre vie que celle-ci : celle de l’étudiant modèle qui apprend tout en une soirée pour tout recracher sur sa feuille le lendemain et qui oublie tout une fois que la sonnerie avait sonnée la fin de l’interrogation. Pourquoi faire apprendre aux jeunes des futilités, quand on pouvait les sensibiliser sur le monde qui les entourait aujourd'hui, les entourerait demain, et non pas sur celui d’hier ? Lui, il voulait apprendre des choses utiles et l’être. Alors il patientait, et pendant ce temps, il pouvait bien encaisser deux ou trois claques par-ci par-là et décevoir papa, ça n’avait pas d’importance à ses yeux. Il en verrait d’autres. Pour qui vivait-il ? Son père ? Vickie ? Les autres ? Non. Pour lui. Il vivait pour lui.

« Why can’t you just… I don’t know ? Be a detective, here, in New-Jersey ?

\- Because I don’t want to ! You’re so annoying, leave me the fuck alone, it’s my life, my choices. I thought you had understood. I was wrong, apparently. I could be hit by a truck tomorrow morning while crossing the car park of an interstate rest area in Arkansas. Now, please, I have to leave and I don’t want us to argue any longer. » 

Encore un échec. Elle n’avait plus rien à rétorquer, de toute façon, il n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. Si elle, la femme de sa vie — elle se considérait comme telle mais lui ne la considérait pas le moindre du monde comme tel, n’arrivait pas à le faire rester, qui le pourrait ?

Louis savait qu’elle était littéralement éprise de lui depuis le _middle school_ , amoureuse à en crever, et que chacun de ses départs précipitait la jolie brune dans un profond désarroi, qu’elle décomptait les jours avant son retour, et priait fort chaque soir pour ne pas se réveiller avec un coup de téléphone lui annonçant la mort de son ami. Attendre un retour sans savoir s’il aurait lieu, était peut-être la pire des abominations. Nombreuses sont les personnes fantasmant autour du « militaire » mais Victoria n’avait qu’une chose à répondre à ces personnes : il n’y avait rien de romanesque à vivre aux côtés d’un homme ou d’une femme qui part à l’autre bout de la Terre et qui risque de se faire tuer à chaque putain d’instant.

Quand à lui, il aurait aimé, lui donner plus, mais… mais il préférait les corps plus carrés, plus musclés, les voix rauques, les poignes fermes, les hommes. Elle avait conscience de cela, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir différente à ses yeux. Au fond, elle avait encore l’espoir qu’il réalise que ce qu’elle appelait « sa prétendue attirance pour le même sexe que le sien » lui passe. Sauf que les seules choses qui passaient, étaient des hommes dans le lit de l’agent. Elle redoutait le jour où il allait lui annoncer que _c’est le bon_.

Il lui avait raconté, pour ce garçon là, le français, qu’il avait rencontré à l’aéroport, à Tokyo. Il lui avait raconté les somptueuses boucles chocolat, les sourcils froncés, le regard coupable et désolé du voleur qui s’ignorait, les lèvres charnues, mordues à sang, les pommettes roses à cause de la chaleur écrasante, les mains fines, longues, un peu osseuses et pâlotes, mais probablement douces et connaisseuses, le parfum délicat qui trahissait le fric et le luxe parisien. Il lui avait dépeint cet homme avec les yeux pleins de mélancolie, d’espoir mal caché, et de désir insoupçonné. Elle fut jalouse de ce français qui en l’espace de quelques secondes, avait volé le coeur de Louis, qu’elle avait mis de longues années à obtenir — et encore. Puis le français avait disparu des conversations. Louis reprenait du service dans les bars new-yorkais et les cafés « un peu plus miteux » de son vieux bled — Somerville, New-Jersey, sans vie sauf le vendredi soir. Il avait côtoyé d’autres hommes qui lui firent apparement oublier le souvenir d’un être qu’il croyait envolé et disparu à jamais. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait de suite compris que ce garçon là, était différent des autres, et qu’il valait mieux pour elle qu’un continent le sépare de Louis pour toujours, au cas contraire, il n’aurait d’yeux que pour lui…

*

**_Moscou, Union des républiques socialistes soviétiques (URSS)._ **

****Il y avait un homme, sur le territoire soviétique, qu’il fallait à tout prix surveiller. Son nom était Vladimir de Stadieu. Il n’était même pas soviétique sur le papier. Il n’avait que la nationalité française, mais ses origines au premier degré faisaient de lui la cible de la CIA.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Louis n’avait pas posé les pieds sur le sol soviet. Quelques années tout au plus, et ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Il ne venait pas non plus à la bonne période. Février, mais qui vient en février se terrer dans l’un des pays aux températures remarquablement basses en période hivernale ? Hormis lui ?

De Stadieu était ambassadeur français en Union soviétique depuis plusieurs mois, et son rapprochement avec le bloc de l’Est était mal perçu outre-atlantique pour de simples et bonnes raisons : jouer sur deux tableaux, c’est forcément trahir l’un des deux — et le bruit courait que dans l’histoire, ceux qui se faisaient berner, c’était les américains. Les penchants pour les belles femmes de cet homme étaient de notoriété publique, ce qui l’était un peu moins, c’était son penchant pour les hommes, et pour un en particulier. Un ancien soldat de l’Armée Rouge, Marcovitch, désormais haut placé militaire et proche de membres du gouvernement. La CIA avait appris il y a quelques mois grâce à un ancien espion, que les deux hommes s’étaient vus en Autriche, dans les environs de Salzbourg. Quelques semaines plus tard, une taupe américaine basée en Angleterre et revenant tout droit de Moscou, était démasquée par le KGB — et plus précisément par cet homme, que Vladimir fréquentait. Le militaire n’avait pas vendu sa source, mais tout menait à croire que de Stadieu menait bel et bien ce double-jeu : son apparente entente et alliance avec des hommes influents britanniques n’était rien d’autre qu’une mascarade pour faire sauter les espions américains basés sur l’île.

Il était donc l’homme à abattre, ou du moins, l’homme à maîtriser. Il détenait d’importants documents volés à un espion américain, et de précieux papiers qui pourraient fortement aider la CIA d’une manière ou d’une autre. Tout ce qu’il fallait, c’était récupérer ces papiers, lui faire peur, le menacer, et si nécessaire, lui tirer une balle dans le crâne, ainsi qu’à tout ceux qui, en Angleterre, lui donnaient les informations dont il avait besoin pour servir ce Marcovitch duquel il était épris.

Louis était l’agent parfait. Assez jeune, efficace, dynamique, persuasif, impassible, irrésistible, menteur, acteur, séducteur, bon tireur. Il avait déjà fait ses preuves et il continuerait d’épater ses supérieurs, parce qu’il ne vivait que pour ça : son boulot. Sa seule raison de vivre, sa seule source d’adrénaline. Dans ses bottes d’espion, il se sentait important, utile, fort. Quand il était _Louis tout court_ , il était loin de tout ces adjectifs mélioratifs.

Approcher de Stadieu était d’une complexité monstrueuse. Impossible de se procurer les documents, impossible de le coincer. Ils avaient bien tenté, pourtant, lors de son dernier séjour en URSS, mais en vain. L’homme était intelligent, il était conscient que la CIA épiait ses moindres faits et gestes, il ne faisait pas un seul faux pas, tout ce qu’ils avaient, c’était des photos de lui et de son amant qui pourraient faire jaser au gouvernement, mais ils n’avaient pas les documents tant désirés, ils n’avaient pas non plus de preuve irréfutable, ni de noms pour faire tomber toute cette détestable magouille. Vladimir de Stadieu se mettait dans un bourbier infernal pour des parties de jambes en l’air, la CIA avait presque pitié de son idiotie…

Mais les passions amoureuses se révèlent toujours dangereuses… Louis riait bien de la stupidité du français, le traitant d’imbécile en manque, de pauvre tâche refoulée, critiquant ses choix faits par amour d’un homme. Comment peut-on tout risquer pour les beaux yeux de quelqu’un ? Comment peut-on ne serait-ce qu’imaginer se sacrifier pour un autre ? L’américain savait que jamais il ne serait aussi bête et aveuglé. Jamais. 

Pourtant, il serait peut-être encore plus stupide que de Stadieu, et surtout plus passionné.

*

On lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un hôtel à la décoration discutable et à la température intérieure intolérable pour lui qui vivait très confortablement aux États-Unis… Mais il gardait la foi, lorsqu’il aurait reçu toutes les instructions, il déguerpirait d’ici et louerait une chambre dans un hôtel bien mieux loti et isolé.

Des tas de noms. Des tas d’évènements. Des tas d’adresses. On l’avait briefé avant qu’il parte, mais les agents déjà sur le terrain étaient les plus concernés, les plus aptes à renseigner Louis sur le cas « de Stadieu ». Ils lui donnaient quelques mois pour mener à bien sa mission, mais le châtain savait pertinemment qu’en quelques semaines, ce serait bouclé. Ce n’était pas de la vanité, ni de la prétention, mais juste une évidence : il était peut-être le dernier de sa classe lors de sa dernière année de _high-school_ mais sur le terrain, il était bel et bien le premier. Ce mec, il n’en ferait qu’une bouchée, il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Louis logeait dans une _khrouchtchevka_ , non loin de l’ambassade française aussi dit la _maison Igoumnov_. Finalement, pas besoin de chercher un hôtel de lui-même, il avait déjà un pieu attribué, et tant mieux. Une _khrouchtchevka_ était un immeuble pré-fabriqué, de qualité relativement moyenne, que l’on trouvait définitivement partout dans le pays. Toujours mieux qu’un appartement communautaire, Louis n’était pas certain qu’il aurait apprécié partager son temps avec des étrangers alors qu’il gérait des affaires d’état. Un peu trop visible et suspect, quand même.

Ses premières heures à Moscou se soldèrent par un tour de la ville, et plus précisément des quartiers que fréquentaient l’ambassadeur. Certains restaurants, un bar, une piscine, le théâtre Bolchoï. Fichu théâtre, c’était là-bas que Louis devait se rendre dans deux jours pour y croiser pour la toute première fois sa cible. D’après les renseignements qu’il avait à son propos, il passait souvent ses soirées à l’Opéra Garnier de Paris, ou dans les théâtres. Un homme qui a du goût, présumait Louis. C’était un plan arrangeant, profiter d’un ballet tout en essayant de se rapprocher de l’homme à abattre, est-ce que cela était vraiment déplaisant ? Non, pas vraiment. De Stadieu était bel homme, d’après ce qu’il avait pu voir, il fallait dire les choses telles qu’elles étaient, surtout pour son âge. La quarantaine, ça ne réussit pas à tout le monde, mais lui, ça lui allait parfaitement. Il était le genre d’homme sur qui l’on se retourne dans la rue, Louis lui-même aurait fait ce choix de faire demi-tour pour le suivre et jouer aux gros lourds en lui proposant d’aller boire un verre, un de ces quatre. Un peu glauque, voire même très très déplacé de faire une telle proposition à un inconnu, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre. Laisser passer un homme, c’est peut-être laisser passer l’amour d’une vie. Il n’était pas prêt à prendre ce risque. _Amour_ qu’il cherchait inconsciemment à tous les coins de rue sans jamais le retrouver. Parfois, il se demandait si ce français aux belles boucles brunes existait vraiment, s’il n’avait pas tout simplement rêvé. C’était bien possible. Peut-être même que ça l’arrangerait et l’aiderait à passer outre cette frustration qu’il ressentait quand il partageait ses nuits avec d’autres hommes. Penser à un inconnu des mois et des mois plus tard, c’est vraiment suspicieux, et ça fait peur. L’image du parisien s’effaçait peu à peu dans sa mémoire et il était si désemparé face à cette constatation, autant que soulagé. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu’il n’était pas si inconnu, ce visage. Il lui avait semblé trop familier, lorsque leurs regards s’étaient croisés. Il était intimement convaincu de l’avoir déjà aperçu quelque part. Dans la rue, dans ses rêves, dans un passé lointain, dans une autre vie, un autre univers ? Certainement.

*

Deux heures vingt-quatre du matin. Dans quelques heures, il serait assis aux côtés de l’ambassadeur français au Bolchoï. Mais avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, il profitait de ses dernières heures de liberté. Ses précédentes venues à Moscou ne s’étaient pas seulement soldées par des dîners interminables, par des réunions dans une vieille _khrouchtchevka_ ou par des rendez-vous à l’ _Hotel National._ N’ayant jamais été agent principal lors d’une mission comme telle en URSS, il avait parfois passé des nuits à écumer les bars, parce que les soviétiques avaient beau être l’ennemi numéro un, ils savaient au moins boire et tailler des pipes. Louis avait eu de la chance, en rencontrant un danseur à la sortie d’une représentation. Ils s’étaient rapidement entendus, vus, côtoyés et… plus — comme affinités. Ce comportement qui avait d’abord énervé la CIA était devenu un atout : avoir des contacts au Bolchoï était un plus, et Louis en avait conscience. S’infiltrer au théâtre n’était pas une mince affaire. Obtenir _le siège_ nécessaire était tout un art. Il ne fallait pas croire que les hommes ne parlaient que ballet et théâtre, ils discutaient aussi affaires, s’échangeaient des papiers, des objets à l’apparence complètement futile et qui en réalité détenaient de précieuses informations codées. Et qui pourrait se douter de ça, depuis l’orchestre ? À quoi cela pouvait bien servir d’être en orchestre si la personne qui nous intéresse est installée aux balcons ? À rien.

Louis avait donc obtenu un siège là où il le souhaitait grâce au garçon qui se trémoussait entre ses jambes. Il serait sur scène le soir, l’américain ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait passer une nuit sulfureuse alors que le soir même, l’élite moscovite serait là pour scruter nos moindres gestes et les critiquer en sortant. Angoissant.

« You should come more often in Moscow. »

Louis mentait. Il mentait sur son identité. Il n’était pas _Louis Turner_ , pour le danseur. Il n’était qu’un américain expatrié qui voulait échapper au capitalisme. Son histoire tenait la route. Fils de parents soviétiques, né pendant les tumultes de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il prétendait que ses géniteurs avaient fui l’oppression stalinienne en espérant trouver refuge de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique. Et pour appuyer ses dires, il décrivait l’Amérique comme l’Enfer sur Terre, d’où sa volonté de revenir s’installer au berceau, berceau qui en réalité, était le berceau de son ennemi…

« I’ll try. Don’t worry. »

Mensonge encore une fois. Le seul homme qui l’intéressait vraiment, et avec qui il pourrait potentiellement envisager quelque chose, s’il mettait de côté le voleur de livre, c’était son supérieur. Louis avait l’impression de passer son temps entre deux activités : l’espionnage et le sexe. Il n’y avait que ça dans sa vie un peu triste, morne, mais bourrée d’adrénaline.

Sous les coups de trois heures, les deux hommes se laissèrent aller une dernière fois, avant de s’endormir. Une dernière nuit avant les tourments éternels. 

Ce fut la toute dernière fois que _Louis Turner_ put affirmer que risquer sa carrière et sa vie pour un homme, était stupide, idiot, complètement insensé. Puisque parmi toutes les âmes endormies sous les toits moscovites, il y en avait une qui marquerait le premier jour du reste de sa vie.


	4. COUP D'ARBALÈTE

**Février 1969**

**_Moscou, URSS._ **

Accompagner Vladimir en URSS n’avait pas été la plus flamboyante ni illuminée de toutes ses idées, mais ça n’est pas comme s’il avait vraiment eu le choix, finalement. Lorsqu’il était rentré de Tokyo, et bien qu’il soit pourtant âgé de vingt-deux ans, son père l’avait sermonné un bon quart d’heures entre les quatre murs du bureau où des centaines de fois, Harry, son frère et sa soeur s’étaient fait corrigés à la dure. Il avait parfaitement compris le message : soit il embarquait pour Moscou, soit il se démerdait pour la rentrée de septembre, et vu les projets qu’il avait en tête, il était plutôt dans son intérêt de s’assurer les arrières et de pouvoir compter sur papa. Qu’il prenne une année sabbatique n’avait pas plu à l’ambassadeur, mais il n’en avait rien à faire, il avait répliqué à son paternel que ces six mois à l’autre bout du monde lui avaient permis un enrichissement personnel et c’était tout ce qui comptait — il avait aussi bien profité de la vie, mais est-ce que ça, Vladimir avait besoin de le savoir ? Non. Il avait vécu sa vie à fond comme si les lendemains n’existaient pas. Il ne voulait rien regretter.

Son retour en France fut synonyme d’un grand tri sélectif autour de lui. Il coupa les ponts avec toutes les personnes néfastes de son entourage, mis les points sur les « i » avec un nombre incalculable de personnes qui depuis tant de mois et d’années, lui pompaient l’air. Harry était une personne relativement gentille, mais ce mois passé à l’autre bout du monde l’avait fait se remettre en question : avait-il le temps pour ces personnes là ? Méritait-il de se faire écraser par monsieur ou madame untel ? Était-il moins bien que les autres ? Aucunement. Au bout du compte, il ne garda qu’un cercle d’amis relativement maigre, et c’était peut-être tant mieux, finalement.

Néanmoins, bien avant qu’il parte, il réalisa que quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Sans même s’en rendre compte, il cherchait un visage dans tous les visages du monde. Un visage qui au fur et à mesure, devenait plus abstrait, moins précis. Il le cherchait partout, tout le temps, ça en était devenu une obsession maladive. Lui qui croyait que cela lui passerait, il avait eu tort. Tellement tort. Cet américain était toujours dans un coin de sa tête, et parfois, il se tâtait de prendre un billet d’avion pour New-York à défaut de partir dans le coin du globe où il était actuellement le plus improbable de trouver un américain : l’URSS. Un jour, il avait fait la route jusqu’à l’aéroport puis s’était dégonflé en réalisant l’idiotie de son acte et l’immaturité de sa personne : partir retrouver un inconnu dans une ville si importante où des milliers d’hommes se confondaient chaque jour, il fallait vraiment être stupide ainsi qu’avoir du fric et du temps à perdre.

À Moscou, il suffoquait. Il s’emmerdait comme un rat mort et vivait encore et toujours dans l’ombre d’un père qui manigançait avec son supposé ennemi. C’est difficile de tirer un trait sur ses origines, il en convenait, mais le bouclé soupçonnait Vladimir d’avoir accepté cette affectation dans un but précis, but qu’il méconnaissait bien qu’il ne soit pas dupe ni né de la dernière pluie : il avait bien compris que lorsque son père s’absentait toute une nuit et se présentait au petit-déjeuner avec sa chemise froissée, il n’avait pas seulement passé la nuit à étudier des dossiers, et encore moins à dormir. Vladimir foutait en l’air l’harmonie familiale sans la moindre gêne. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Par amour, les Hommes sont parfois prêts à n’importe quoi, du meilleur au pire.

« Harry, prépare-toi. »

Allongé sur le lit au matelas trop dur de sa chambre à l’ambassade, Harry ignora son père qui vociférait dans le couloir comme si sa voix ne portait pas déjà assez. Il ne s’adressait à lui que lorsqu’il avait besoin de lui. Et puis se préparer pour aller où ? Dîner au restaurant un peu plus bas avec des mecs lourds sans discussion ? Inaugurer une salle de spectacles récemment ouverte à la clientèle guindée en l’honneur de l’amitié franco-soviétique qui laissait pourtant à désirer ? Merci mais non, il serait tout aussi bien ici, blotti sous ses couettes, un bon livre entre les mains. Plus les jours passaient, et plus il songeait à retourner à Paris mais la colère dans laquelle entrerait son paternel le dissuadait de faire ses valises.

Parfois, il songeait avec mélancolie à Tokyo, au Japon, à elle. À elle qu’il ne côtoyait déjà plus, parce que deux continents les séparants… c’était peut-être un peu trop.

« Harry ! »

Il ne lâchait donc pas l’affaire. Harry n’avait pas bougé de la journée et c’était à cette heure si tardive de la journée que son cher père daignait lui adresser la parole et le solliciter ? Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir participer à la vie diplomatique, être présenté et introduit aux personnalités soviétiques importantes avant d’atterrir à Moscou, il en était venu à revoir ses exigences à la baisse, Vladimir n’avait en aucun cas prévu de pavaner son fils dans les hautes sphères, mais seulement dans les répliques des foires à saucisses françaises. Son père promettait beaucoup de choses, mais au final, il ne menait jamais à bien ses promesses, ça avait toujours été ainsi, il ne changerait pas aujourd'hui. Depuis l’enfance, Harry attendait après un père qui ne vivait que pour sa carrière et qui n’avait fondé une famille que dans l’unique but d’avoir une descendance et de léguer le pactole familial à un homme formaté à la même enseigne que lui.

Soupirant, il ferma les yeux quelques instants, sentant déjà un violent mal de crâne le guetter. De longues semaines il passerait ici, à rêver d’ailleurs depuis ce lit, à errer dans les rues moscovites blanchies et pleines de gadoue de lorsqu’il ne neigerait plus, à boire les vendredis soirs dans les bars les mieux réputés de la ville dans l’espoir que l’on vienne soudainement l’accoster, qu’on lui murmure des mots qui ont du sens et de la portée, puis qu’on l’emmène vivre des aventures qui valent le coup, qui le chambouleraient, le renverseraient, même si ça ne durait qu’une nuit ou quelques heures de plus au matin.

« Harry ! Nous sortons ce soir, bouge-toi je t’en prie ! Bon sang, ai-je vraiment fait un garçon aussi empoté ? Ton frère lui, a au moins la décence de s’exécuter quand on lui demande quelque chose. »

Vladimir connaissait mal son cadet. Gauthier était un rebelle, le genre de bobo parisien qui se croit être un révolutionnaire de 89 alors qu’il n’était aucunement prêt à vivre comme les classes moyennes. Un peu comme Harry, finalement, sauf qu’Harry, lui, n’allait pas se couler dans les manifestations diverses et variées et ne faisait pas la une des tabloïds. Vladimir ne semblait même pas au courant des scandales auxquels son fils avait été mêlé, quel père indigne. Harry ignora alors la remarque acerbe.

« Quoi ? On va où ? Avec qui ? Je connais personne ici, moi !

\- Toi, moi, d’autres, on s’en fiche, Harry. Tu viens, c’est tout. Et je t’en prie laisse moi tes pantalons larges colorés de côté, ici c’est pas la foire. Mets un costume. Nous allons au Bolchoï. Épargne moi la honte que tu nous as fait à ta mère et moi la dernière fois que tu nous as accompagné à l’opéra Garnier avec ton air déluré. Et dépêche-toi nous partons dans une heure, et j’en prie, n’oublie pas de porter ton sourire, pour terminer ta tenue, c’est agaçant de te voir bouder à chaque heure de la journée.

\- Pour le si peu que tu me vois… comment peux-tu prétendre que je boude à chaque heure du cadran. »

Un échange de regards noirs puis l’ambassadeur disparut dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Vladimir n’avait jamais été très tendre ni aimable, ni même attentionné avec ses enfants. Même au bout du monde avec son seul fils pour compagnie, il trouvait le moyen de tout foutre en l’air. Harry pensait que venir ici arrangerait potentiellement les choses entre eux, mais non, son père ne faisait aucun effort bien qu’Harry lui tende des perches, bien qu’il attende encore et toujours. Il y était habitué, mais en prendre conscience un peu plus compte chaque jour lui faisait mal, même à son grand âge. Comme quoi, il n’y a pas d’âge pour être blessé. 

Une heure plus tard, malgré lui, Harry errait dans le théâtre moscovite, aux trousses de son père qui saluait autant des hommes en costards ajustés que de belles femmes aux longues robes perlées et aux sourires teintés de dizaines de nuances de rouge et de rose. Il était émerveillé par le lieu, par la beauté, le prestige et le luxe que renvoyait l’endroit, que dégageait chaque personne qu’il croisait : des danseurs, des invités de prestige, le grand Moscou qui faisait l’effort de venir sur son trente-et-un pour vivre une soirée unique. Harry connaissait le mécanisme, c’était la même chose à Paris, bien qu’il avait cessé d’accompagner Vladimir voir des ballets ou de l’opéra depuis pas mal d’années — ayant trouvé mieux comme divertissement nocturne, et s’étant surtout vu l’accès refusé par le couple de Stadieu…

Son père le présentait parfois, alors Harry tendait sa main, répondait à quelques questions posées par des hommes au regard perfide et démoniaques qui ne vivaient tous que pour les affaires, l’argent et le pouvoir. Harry était déphasé, si loin de tout cette mascarade. Finalement, ne pas être présenté aurait peut-être été mieux, à côté d’eux, il se sentait comme un cafard qu’il fallait à tout prix écraser ou encore cette petite fourmis qui malgré tout ses efforts, restait invisible.

Rapidement évincé, Harry détourna alors le regard. Il cherchait à travers les centaines de visages, celui qui pourrait le tirer de cette tragédie humaine grandeur nature. Tous ici jouaient un rôle, son père, ces hommes, les danseurs, lui. Lui qui était ébloui par toute cette mise en scène en entrant, en était maintenant… dégoûté.

« Harry, tu devrais aller t’asseoir, prends nos billets, je te rejoins. »

Le jeune homme comprit que son père ne voulait pas le convier à la conversation qu’il avait avec cet homme Un bel homme, d’ailleurs. Marco quelque chose. Harry l’ignorait, mais celui qui se tenait devant lui était l’amant de son propre père, celui pour qui Vladimir était prêt à tout, jusqu’à mettre sa propre famille et lui-même en danger. S’il l’avait su, le français lui aurait broyé la main lorsqu’ils s’étaient salués. Mais non, Harry s’était juste senti gêné lorsque l’ancien soldat avait posé son regard d’une manière peu innocente, sur lui. Il le répugnait. Il n’était rien d’autre qu’un homme obsédé par le pouvoir et les conquêtes. Vladimir se faisait prendre pour un con, la CIA allait rapidement s’en apercevoir. L’agent L. Turner aussi. 

Mis de côté, Harry quitta alors les deux hommes poliment, sans broncher, prit les deux billets des mains de son paternel et se rendit à son balcon. Il n’y avait que six sièges, et le sien était à l’avant, forcément, les hommes de pouvoir agissent aux premières loges, mais dans l’ombre. Harry pouvait être exposé, lui, c’est toujours les innocents qu’on envoie au front, de toute manière…

La salle était magnifique, le bouclé en avait le souffle coupé. Il nageait dans une mer rouge sang teintée d’or. Il avait rechigné à venir, mais il ne regrettait pas d’avoir levé son derrière pour passer la soirée ici — enfin si, il regrettait, mais quitte à passer la soirée avec sa solitude, autant que ce soit dans ce théâtre, face à un ballet X ou Y. Il en avait vu, de beaux endroits, de beaux monuments, mais celui-ci dépassait toutes les espérances.

Il retira sa veste sans pour autant lâcher du regard le plafond de l’édifice, la posa sur son siège, ou plutôt sur le mauvais siège, sans faire attention. Il s’installa correctement et feuilleta le programme de la soirée, sans savoir que les prochaines minutes allaient bouleverser sa vie à jamais. Ou peut-être que sa vie l’était déjà, bouleversée, et ce, depuis des centaines d’années.

*

Ce soir, Louis Turner n’était plus Louis Turner. Il devenait Aleksandr Volodiov, ce soviétique qui avait quitté l’URSS avec ses parents pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale et qui était revenu pour échapper au capitalisme et renouer avec ses racines. Il était prêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même ce soir, à interpréter ce rôle qui lui collait si bien à la peau : celui du menteur que l’on ne soupçonnait pas. À travers les hordes de personnes se bousculant pour se frayer un chemin jusqu’à leur balcon attitré, Louis faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer, pour se fondre dans la masse, tout en essayant de repérer sa cible : Vladimir de Stadieu. Ce soir était un soir décisif, s’il ne captait pas l’attention de l’ambassadeur français, la suite des opérations pourrait s’avérer complexe.

Mais il n’échouerait pas. Louis Turner n’échouait jamais.

Sous des airs de musique classique — Tchaikovsky ? Mozart ? Louis marcha d’un air tranquille jusqu’à son balcon, croisant enfin l’homme à abattre. Vladimir discutait avec le plus perfide des hommes : Marcovitch, son amant. La CIA allait encore se régaler de ces informations. L’ancien militaire scruta du coin de l’oeil l’américain, humidifiant sa lèvre. Louis était d’une beauté inégalable, il attirait tous les regards, et ce n’était pas Vladimir qui pourrait prétendre le contraire. Ce monde était un monde d’hommes, et tout ce qui était interdit attirait.

Néanmoins, les deux complices ne perdirent pas le fil de leur conversation et oublièrent la présence du bel apollon qui venait de passer devant leurs yeux lorsqu’ils évoquèrent des sujets un peu plus sérieux que leur propre relation.

Satisfait d’avoir tapé dans l’oeil des deux hommes, Louis se détendit un peu. C’était toujours ça de gagné. La porte était ouverte.

À son tour, il aussi fut frappé par la beauté du lieu, comme à chaque fois qu’il venait, mais contrairement à Harry, il n’y apporta pas tant d’attention. À force de voir les choses, on finit par les trouver banales. Bien dommage, mais ainsi va la vie.

Il descendit les quelques petites marches et constata qu’un homme était assis à sa place. Ça commençait bien… Il soupira et s’approcha de l’homme en question qui semblait concentré sur le papier qu’il tenait entre ses grandes mains. Il était de dos, impossible de percevoir son visage de face, ni même de profil. Pourtant, la cambrure de ses épaules et sa nuque fine ne lui étaient pas étrangères, mais familières. Plus il s’approchait de lui, plus il avait l’ étrange impression de l’avoir déjà croisé quelque part. L’évidence ne le frappa pas de suite, tant il s’était fait à l’idée de ne jamais revoir ce garçon rencontré à l’aéroport de Tokyo. Il lui était cependant impossible de poser un nom ou un visage sur cet inconnu. Cherche bien Louis, parce que c’est en cherchant que l’on trouve…

Et soudainement, il fut pris d’une écrasante envie de malaise, sans en connaître la cause. Ses mains étaient moites, des frissons le parcouraient, sa bouche était sèche, sa vue trouble, il se voyait plus qu’un vague océan fait de lumière et d’or, de boucles brunes et de pierres précieuses. Il agrippa le dossier en velours d’un siège pour se retenir et ne pas tomber à la renverse, passa une main tremblante sur son visage stupéfait, ferma violemment ses paupières et fut projeté des centaines d’années en arrière sans rien y comprendre. Il rêvait tout en étant éveillé. Il rêvait d’un jeune homme à la peau lisse, douce et pâle comme de la crème, un garçon au visage laiteux, aux cils noirs extrêmement longs papillonnant d’extase, aux yeux clairs brillants de désir. Une créature incroyable qui ne pouvait être réelle. Il se rappela une nuit qui ne lui appartenait pas, d’un instant qu’il volait. Il se souvenait de lignes qu’il avait lues quelque part, dans un livre, un recueil, peu importe. Deux jeunes garçons au tournant de leur vie qui se découvraient pour la toute première fois, qui s’abandonnaient l’un à l’autre tout en ayant conscience que leur amour était une erreur de jeunesse qu’ils ne pourraient et ne voudraient jamais rattraper, et qui malgré tout, ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de s’aimer malgré la peur qui rongeait leurs entrailles, tout simplement parce que leurs sentiments et cette passion étaient plus forts que le poids des préjugés, plus féroces que la peur de mourir, plus impitoyables que leur temps qui était compté. Ces deux garçons étaient d’innocents insolents : trop insolents pour vivre une histoire qui leur était dépeinte comme « contre les moeurs » ou pour consommer un amour interdit et pour se consumer l’un en l’autre avant que quelque chose de plus violent ne vienne les séparer. Et enfin trop innocents pour être capables de s’imaginer que les étreintes, les mots chuchotés dans le noir n’auraient aucune conséquence et que la passion les dévorant était si belle que personne ne pourrait jamais la condamner.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tout disparu. Les images de cet inconnu se dissipaient, la douceur de sa peau était remplacée par le velours, les frissons étaient remplacés par une bouffée d’air frais. Il se sentait mieux même s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il venait de se passer, ni même pourquoi son esprit venait de lui faire visionner une scène d’une incroyable sensualité dont il avait l’impression d’être acteur. Peut-être qu’il aurait du finir son assiette, il manquait de sucres lents. Il aurait peut-être aussi dû fumer une cigarette avant de venir.

Gardant malgré tout son sang froid, il se reprit et s’aventura tout juste derrière le jeune garçon, décidé à récupérer sa place.

Et il le reconnut. Il reconnut son parfum fruité mêlé au tabac froid, ses boucles brunes comme le chocolat, sa posture nonchalante et pourtant si élégante, cet air ennuyé et intéressé à la fois, cet homme intriguant et fascinant. Il déglutit et crut qu’il allait de nouveau manquer de faire un malaise. Le garçon de l’aéroport, le _french book-stealer_ , celui à qui il avait avoué qu’en ayant plus de temps devant eux, il l’aurait invité à boire un verre parce que… parce que Louis avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour ce français et qu’il parlait trop, tout le temps trop. Ce français qu’il avait tant espéré revoir un jour, qu’il cherchait dans tous les visages du monde, à chaque coin de rue, sans jamais le retrouver, était tout juste devant lui, perdu dans sa lecture des lettres cyrilliques. Jamais il n’aurait cru le trouver ici, à Moscou, assis seul dans le plus beau théâtre du monde, alors qu’un air de Tchaikovsky — il était certain que ça n’était pas Mozart, raisonnait mélodieusement autour d’eux. Il ne voulait pas croire à la magie de l’instant, à l’ironie de la situation. C’était si improbable qu’il se demanda même s’il n’était pas encore en train de dormir et de rêver. Si c’était cela, alors le réveil suivant serait le plus douloureux de toute sa vie. Et si ce n’était pas le cas… Alors il remercierait à jamais quiconque l’avait remis sur son le chemin. Comme quoi, l’expression « qui doit se retrouver se retrouvera » n’était pas qu’un ramassis de conneries.

Louis se pencha en avant, histoire que ses lèvres soient proches de l’oreille du beau bouclé et que lui seul puisse entendre les mots qui allaient passer la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir réveiller en Harry, le souvenir d’un amour qui n’avait jamais eu le temps d’exister mais qui avait pourtant traversé bien des orages et des tempêtes.

« You stole my book… now my seat… What’s next ? »

Harry se retourna d’un seul coup et fit face à son Inconnu. _Quoi_ ?

« Mais qu’est-ce que— Oh my God, what are _you_ doing here ?

\- The Bolshoi’s theater isn’t yours. Can I have my seat, please ?

\- Je… Uh, yeah, sure. » 

Le français s’excusa en rougissant et laissa sa place réchauffée à l’homme qu’il avait pensé ne jamais revoir un jour. Il le fixait comme s’il était irréel, comme s’il avait peur qu’en clignant des yeux, il ne disparaisse. Quel était le taux de probabilité qu’ils se retrouvent ici, en URSS, des mois après leur rencontre, alors qu’ils vivaient sur des continents différents et qu’un océan les séparait ? C’était dingue, Harry avait du mal à y croire. Son coeur battait si fort, sa venue ici prenait un sens. C’était le destin, il en était certain. Il ne croyait ni en la lecture des cartes, ni en l’astrologie, ni en la numérologie, mais bordel, il y avait bien quelque chose ou quelqu’un qui quelque part, écrivait le destin. L’évidence était sous ses yeux : il avait eu un coup de foudre pour un homme au Japon, et il le retrouvait aujourd'hui à Moscou. Il se mit à rire nerveusement en regardant l’américain, complètement troublé. Mais qu’est-ce qu’un américain faisait ici d’ailleurs ? Le bloc de l’est et le bloc de l’ouest n’étaient-ils pas censés se taper dessus ? Tant de questions fusaient dans son esprit, il ne savait pas où donner de la tête — bien que sa question principale soit _comment pouvait-ce être réel_?

« You’re an american, what are you doing here in Moscow, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics ?

\- I used to live in the U.S but Moscow is my hometown. Escaping from capitalism, you know the thing apparently. What about you ?

\- I— I’m with my dad, he’s— »

Vladimir venait tout juste de rejoindre les deux garçons. Harry leva la tête vers son père et l’américain comprit. Il comprit que le garçon sur lequel il avait craqué dans cet aéroport était le fils de l’homme à abattre, et que d’une manière ou d’une autre, il serait affecté par toute cette opération. Comment Louis pourrait-il cacher à la CIA l’existence de ce fils qui pourrait lui être, _leur_ être terriblement utile ? Était-il prêt à mettre en péril la vie de ce pauvre garçon ? À l’utiliser ? Alors qu’il crevait déjà d’envie de partager plus que ce qu’ils avaient déjà — c’était à dire presque rien ? Le coup de foudre avait de multiples définitions. Amour soudain contre lequel on ne peut pas lutter, manifestation subite de l’amour dès la première rencontre pour les définitions les plus récentes, attrait passionné qui se déclare subitement, ou encore naissance subite d’un amour violent, selon le dictionnaire de l’académie française de 1798. Louis avait toujours cru stupide ce concept, faux, mensonger, utopique. Et pourtant, il commençait à se sentir bel et bien victime de l’orage. C’était soudain et violent. Ou du moins, il présumait que ce serait violent et passionné, parce qu’il savait qu’il ne laissait pas le jeune homme indifférent non plus.

Et il supposait bien. Harry le contemplait avec ce regard rempli d’espoir et de désespoir à la fois. Il avait la vague impression de rejouer une scène qu’ils auraient déjà joué maintes et maintes fois jadis. Son corps entier était attiré par celui de l’américain, ses yeux ne voyaient plus que lui, plus rien n’existait parce que le restant de son existence reposait dans les mains de celui qui le prenait pour un voleur. Voleur de livre, voleur de siège, il pouvait bien parler, lui. Qu’est-ce que c’était un livre ? Un siège ? Lui avait bien volé le peu d’amour qu’Harry avait encore à donner. Vladimir dut ramener son fils sur Terre en le voyant tétanisé sur place et blanc comme un linge, en train de dévisager l’inconnu.

Ce n’était pas seulement un coup de foudre, ce n’était pas juste une énième répétition d’une vulgaire tragédie grecque, c’était le dernier acte d’une histoire qui durait depuis des siècles et qui touchait à sa fin. Mais quelle fin s’accorderaient-ils, cette fois ?


	5. LE MYSTÉRIEUX ARI SAENGER

**Fin de l’été 1531**

**_Quelque part, dans une forêt du Saint-Empire Germanique._ **

« A— Alois. Je m’appelle A— Alois. »

Il avait peur. Voir le fameux Ari aussi près de lui l’angoissait. Des mois passés à le regarder, caché derrière les arbres et les buissons aux odeurs boisées, pour se dégonfler à l’instant où ils échangeaient leur premier regard. Il avait bien tenté et essayé de s’enfuir, mais le beau brun l’avait rattrapé par le bras, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui qui prétendait s’appeler Alois tenait tant à fuir comme un voleur alors qu’il venait tout juste de le sauver de la noyade… Un peu de respect, un peu de reconnaissance, quand même ?

Alois retomba sec sur le rocher, ses coudes rugueux éraflant la pierre sèche et granuleuse sur laquelle il reposait. Il saignait, sa peau était arrachée. Il était tétanisé. Les doigts d’Ari enveloppaient toujours son poignet squelettique. Ari avait les mains fines, osseuses, blanchâtres, mais elles étaient belles, sûrement aussi douces que de la soie ou le lait de perle. Elles étaient faites pour caresser les pages de manuscrits, le corps d’un amant, pour virevolter dans les airs en signe de liberté.

« Je ne vais rien vous faire, n’ayez pas peur. »

Son sourire était rassurant, tendre. Exactement comme Alois se l’était imaginé, Ari était attentionné, sa voix était mielleuse, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était ensorcelant. De la vraie sorcellerie. À peine ouvrait-il la bouche qu’Alois louchait sur ses lèvres roses comme si elles étaient un fruit appétissant qu’on ne trouvait que rarement dans la forêt. Il voulait le manger. Sauf qu’il avait peur de le toucher et le voir s’évanouir comme un mirage sans pouvoir le rattraper, ou encore de ne pas savoir s’y prendre avec la belle créature. Il était tout sauf humain, impossible qu’Ari puisse être comme tous les autres, comme ceux qui avaient tué sa mère, comme Hester qui inondait ses grands yeux de milliers de larmes qui ne cessaient pas de ravager ses joues rebondies. Il était spécial. Alois le savait. Alois le sentait.

« Comment êtes-vous tombé ? »

Il haussa les épaules, l’air de dire qu’il n’en avait aucune idée, alors qu’il savait très bien la réponse. Ari ne poussa pas plus ses recherches, conscient que ce jeune homme était plus apeuré qu’autre chose et qu’il ne titrerait pas grand chose de ses investigations. Il lâcha alors son poignet, libérant le fuyard et enfila ses vêtements sans plus prêter attention à lui. S’il ne voulait pas parler, c’était son problème, il n’allait pas le forcer. Si le mutisme était sa seule protection, Ari ne voulait pas la lui ôter. Lui non plus, ne parlait pas aux inconnus. Il parlait à personne, hormis Hester.

Pendant qu’il se rhabillait, le soleil carnassier brûlait sa peau, lui donnant un teint hâlé qu’il n’avait pas au début de l’été. Alois le regardait du coin de l’oeil, timide, buvant sa beauté du regard. S’il avait eu peur de mourir noyé, étouffé par l’eau cristalline, il mourrait volontiers d’une overdose de _lui._ Le rouge lui montait aux joues, sans aucune raison apparente.

Alois sentit la panique le gagner. Ari avait l’air déterminé à s’en aller sans se retourner, à disparaître sans dire au revoir. Pourquoi décidait-il d’agir comme tous les autres, soudainement ? Ça n’était pas normale ça n’était pas jute. Était-ce _lui_ le problème ? Sûrement. Sa mère lui avait toujours appris à être poli envers elle, devait-il agir de la sorte avec Ari ? Le remercier ? Probablement, oui. Où Diable étaient donc passées ses bonnes manières ?

« Merci.

\- Vous parlez ?

\- Hmm. »

Ari lui adressa un petit sourire vainqueur en se retournant, lui faisant face. Il illuminait le monde entier, mais surtout celui d’Alois à l’instant. Les épais feuillages filtraient la douce lumière du jour, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur, caramélisant ses cheveux bouclés en pagaille, éclaircissant ses prunelles d’un vert émeraude saisissant. Bon sang, il avait vraiment un joli visage. Un ange. Un vrai. Il était peut-être envoyé par sa mère ? Dans ce cas, elle n’avait pas choisi le moins beau des anges.

« Vivez-vous au village ? Je ne vous y ai jamais vu. »

Et comment aurait-il pu le voir, puisque lui non plus, ne mettait jamais un pied au village…

« Non.

\- Voyageur ?

\- Non plus. »

Le strict minimum. Ari le scrutait, gentiment, avec bienveillance, tentant de le mettre à l’aise. Alois ressemblait à un enfant perdu, que l’on avait abandonné, un orphelin qui cherchait dans tous les coins du monde, celui où il se sentirait enfin chez lui. Elle était peut-être là, la réponse. Il n’était ni un villageois, ni un voyageur, il n’était qu’un garçon perdu au milieu d’un monde hostile et austère, sans boussole, sans point de repère, d’ancrage, et peut-être même sans but. Soudainement, Ari eut de la peine pour lui, avant de chasser toute once d’un potentiel chagrin à l’égard de cet inconnu. Il se trompait peut-être. Son père avait peut-être raison, Ari était trop stupide pour comprendre le monde l’entourant, les êtres évoluant _en dehors_ , la société. Il n’était bon à rien d’autre qu’à rêver de choses dont il ignorait les formes, les textures et les couleurs, de sentiments qu’il n’avait jamais éprouvé, d’un futur qui lui était impossible.

« Je vous raccompagne chez vous ? J’ai du temps devant moi. »

Il mentait. Il n’avait ni le temps, ni le droit d’être ici.

Alois formula le début d’une réponse dans sa tête mais les évènements qui suivirent le rattrapèrent brusquement. Il entendit des cris, le tambourinement de sabots de chevaux au galop. Il vit le regard de Ari se voiler, ses grands yeux aussi clairs que l’eau devenir sombres, son sourire éclatant n’étant plus que deux lippes pincées entre ses dents. La voix teintée d’une détresse désarmante, il murmura :

« Aidez-moi à me cacher, je vous en prie. »

Sans poser de questions, Alois attrapa le bras de son sauveur — il lui devait bien ça, et l’entraina à travers la forêt, s’enfonçant toujours plus profondément, ne suivant plus les chemins, mais seulement le ruisseau en contre-sens, guidé le hasard. Ari courait sans se retourner, il suivait Alois sans craintes, ayant une totale confiance en ce garçon qui malgré son air apeuré, n’avait pas bien l’air bien méchant et qui dégageait une certaine aura. De toute façon, il n’avait pas le choix. Soit il le suivait lui, soit il se faisait rattraper par _les autres,_ ceux que son père aimait lancer à ses trousses.

La peur au ventre le rongeant, il accéléra le pas mais trébucha au bout d’une dizaine de minutes de course contre une racine d’aire enfouie. Ces foutues racines, ça alors. Alois se retourna brusquement et attrapa la main de sa jolie créature tombée par terre, la tirant de toutes ses forces pour l’aider à se relever. Ari lui murmura ou plutôt chuchota un « merci » discret puis ils reprirent leur course folle. Les deux étaient épuisés, mais tant qu’ils ne seraient pas arrivés jusqu’à la petite bâtisse en pierres reculée où vivait Alois, hors de question de s’arrêter, hors de question de donner à ces hommes leur proie : Ari.

« C’est ici. »

La course prit fin. Ari avait les joues rouges tout comme lui. À deux doigts de cracher leurs poumons, ils ne restèrent pourtant que quelques secondes à l’air frais : valait mieux se mettre de suite en sécurité. Alois fit alors signe au fugitif de le suivre à l’intérieur. Mais Ari dernier resta sur ses gardes : après tout, peut-être qu’il avait eu une mauvaise intuition, en suivant ce jeune homme jusqu’ici.

Alois ferma la porte derrière eux, la verrouilla et scruta le beau garçon de haut en bas. Même après un quart d’heure de course, même les joues roses, le front moite et suintant, les mains sales et les cheveux trop longs en bataille, il ressemblait à un personnage mythologique. Il était divin, il était à croquer. Une pomme toute rouge.

Sans un mot, Ari fit le tour du propriétaire en reprenant petit à petit sa respiration une main posée sur sa poitrine. Il avait l’impression d’arriver dans un monde parallèle. Partout, des flacons en verre, des plantes diverses, des plumes de volatiles, des insectes desséchés, des fruits juteux moisis, des baies mures, des champignons terreux. Ça ne ressemblait à rien d’autre qu’à une petite maison de sorcière. Qui était ce Alois ? Était-il en fait pire que _les autres_ ? Voulait-il sa peau, ses yeux, sa bave, pour faire d’infâmes et affreux mélanges ? Lorsque Alois s’approcha de lui, il fit un pas en arrière, apeuré, puis encore un, jusqu’à ce que son dos touche la pierre froide pleine de suie.

« Ne me touchez-pas ! »

Alois arrêta d’avancer et détourna enfin le regard. Il haussa ses épaules puis s’assit sur sa couchette. Évidemment qu’Ari avait peur. Lui aussi avait bien peur de ce qu’il connaissait pas, pourquoi ce serait différent dans le sens inverse ?

« Je n’allais pas vous faire du mal…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que… tout ça ? »

Ari était collé au mur et ne bougeait pas d’un poil, comme s’il pensait vraiment qu’Alois, de sa petite taille, pourrait le réduire en miettes. Tout ici lui faisait peur. Il était persuadé que le châtain avait dans l’idée de le dévorer tout cru ou de se servir de lui pour fabriquer ses vilaines potions. Il avait entendu parler des sorcières durant son enfant — de toute évidence, puisque son père aimait beaucoup les envoyer au bûcher en guise de spectacle du dimanche pour « divertir les foules ». C’était presque devenu une attraction récurrente , à l’époque, dans la vie du pauvre enfant, que de voir des femmes brûler comme des torches vivantes sous les exclamations des villageois. La première fois l’avait profondément choqué, puis peu à peu, l’horreur s’était dissipée, une fois l’habitude prise et le crâne retourné, l’humain ne savait même plus faire la différence entre le Bien et le Mal.

Ari avait toujours conscience de l’horreur, mais elle ne lui paraissait plus aussi atroce que la première fois. Malheureusement.

Alors est-ce que Alois voulait se venger ? Est-ce qu’il voulait venger les femmes brûlées en le tuant lui, fils du duc ? En le jetant au bûcher à son tour alors qu’il n’avait rien demandé, et qu’il était tout aussi victime d’un tyran ? Qu’il n’avait rien fait ? Les mains pleines étaient toujours données aux innocents. Sale injustice encore une fois. Vie malheureuse pour mort douloureuse, en fait, ce n’était que la suite logique des évènements.

Cependant, le jeune « sorcier » décida de ne plus porter attention au joli garçon qui ne voulait pas se décoller du mur. Qu’il y reste, au moins, ça décorait l’unique pièce de la maisonnette. Il remplaçait un tableau, c’était pas plus mal, un peu de couleurs vives. Dehors, le Soleil commençait déjà à disparaître derrière la colline, si Ari voulait repartir chez lui, mieux valait pour lui qu’il se dépêche un peu plus que ça, autrement il ferait un face à face avec un loup ou une autre bête féroce. Il les entendait parfois la nuit, elles rôdaient autour de la maison, prêtes à lui sauter dessus pour le dévorer. Une angoisse, une vraie.

« Êtes-vous… une sorte de… _Baba Yaga_? »

Ari semblait terrorisé rien qu’en prononçant ses mots. Son corps était tendu, ses yeux humides et son souffle court. Pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Alois ne pensait pas que le jeune homme serait aussi mal à l’aise en sa présence. Il était bien plus détendu lorsqu’il était avec cette sotte d’Hester. Ça l’énervait. Il était un peu jaloux.

« Non. Je n’ai pas envie de vous manger, enfin pas maintenant. »

Une Baba Yaga était, selon les versions de la légende, une femme qui dévorait les enfants — pour faire court. Anna racontait souvent cette histoire à Alois, pour ne pas qu’il se laisse entrainer par quelconque étrangère qu’il pourrait croiser aux alentours de leur bâtisse, sait-on jamais… Qu’Ari le prenne pour un tel monstre ne lui plut pas forcément, quand on souhaite plaire à un homme, la dernière que l’on souhaite est que celui-ci nous compare à une dévoreuse d’enfants. Ce jeune homme débordait d’imagination. Ça le faisait rire malgré tout. Il n’avait pas eu envie de rire depuis ses derniers fous rires avec sa mère, il y a bien longtemps de cela.

De son côté, Ari ne semblait pas aussi enjoué. _Je n’ai pas envie de vous manger, enfin pas maintenant._ Quand, alors ? Demain ? Ou pire, dans une heure ? Il n’était pas prêt à mourir dévoré au fin fond d’une forêt, les corrections de son père lui semblaient être plus tendres. Son teint devint pâle et il se mit à pleurer comme un bébé. Cette fois-ci, Alois se sentit coupable. Hors de question d’être aussi mauvais qu’Hester en le faisant pleurer. Là n’était pas le but. Il avait un trop beau visage pour qu’il s’assèche la peau avec ses larmes.

« Ce n’est pas vrai. Je ne vais pas vous dévorer. C’était une… boutade. C’est comme cela que vous dîtes ?

\- Alors que fais-je ici ?!

\- Je vous aide à vous cacher, comme vous me l’avez demandé. »

Ari ne répondit rien. Oh. Juste ça ? Le dit Alois ne voulait véritablement pas l’assassiner sauvagement ? Mais juste l’aider à se cacher ? Il était simplement bon d’âme ? Sa première intuition était donc la bonne ? Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis, petit à petit il se décolla du mur de pierres froides et croisa ses bras contre son torse, frottant ses bras, comme pour se protéger et se réchauffer à la fois. Il était trempé, sa chemise avait épongé l’eau sur son épiderme mais ses boucles brunes désormais noires continuaient de faire tomber de petites gouttelettes sur le long de sa nuque, de sa gorge, avant de disparaitre sous le tissu semblant être d’une qualité extraordinaire.

« Je vais allumer du feu. Pour que vous vous séchiez. Voulez-vous me dire pourquoi cherchiez-vous à vousenfuir ? Qui étaient ces hommes ?

\- Merci. Ils sont… au service de mon père. Ils me cherchaient, je suppose. Je ne veux pas qu’ils me retrouvent. »

Il avait la discussion facile. Le fils du duc n’avait pas l’air d’avoir grand chose à cacher. En fait, il n’avait pas l’air d’être comme les autres. Il ne tiquait sur rien, hormis les flacons, les plantes, et autres étrangetés dont Alois se servait pour fabriquer ses potions et ses remèdes. Il n’avait même pas l’air pressé de repartir, n’évoquait pas une nécessité de s’en retourner avant que le soleil ne se couche. C’était étrange. Les enfants des bonnes familles du village n’avaient-ils pas de couvre-feu ? De parents ? Pourquoi fuyait-il ces hommes, s’ils étaient au service de son père ? Pourquoi préférer suivre un inconnu, à défaut de choisir la sécurité ? Quelque chose échappait à Alois. Il n’avait même plus peur de lui. Des deux, le plus peureux était la jolie créature.

« Ne devriez-vous pas rentrer ? On doit se faire du soucis à votre sujet.

\- Non. »

Clair, net, précis, sans appel.

« Bien. Restez ici, alors. Attendez moi, je vais chercher du bois dehors, ne sortez pas. »

Sans attendre une réponse de la part du brun, Alois sortit quelques minutes dans les bois à la recherche de petites brindilles sèches. À l’intérieur, Ari se détendait doucement, bien que l’endroit ne le rassure pas complètement. Mais est-ce que la maison d’un sorcier pouvait être pire que le donjon d’une tour dans un château lugubre surveillés par des dizaines et des dizaines de chevaliers aux lances aiguisées prêtes à éventrer et laisser tomber dans douves remplies d’eau de pluie, d’excréments, de sang et autres saletés, quelconque intrus désirant s’approcher ? Non. Clairement pas. Ari se sentait bien plus libre et en sécurité ici que « chez lui ». Certes, ce n’était pas forcément agréable de voir des yeux gluants d’il ne savait quoi dans de gros bocaux terreux, mais c’était toujours plus agréables ce qui l’attendait s’il rentrait chez lui.

Alois revint peu de temps après et tenta d’allumer un feu, sous le regard admirateur d’Ari — et autant être honnête, ce regard lui foutait la pression, il avait le sentiment que dès cet instant, il devait faire les choses bien pour lui plaire. Mais qu’il se rassure, Ari était subjugué depuis leur premier regard. Ça n’allait faire qu’empirer, jusqu’au jour où malheureusement, d’autres paieraient pour cette obsession amoureuse dévastatrice. Si seulement, à cet instant, ils avaient _su._

« Vous êtes doué.

\- Ce n’est qu’un feu de cheminée… »

Il pourrait au moins dire merci, avait songé Ari… Mais soit.

« Mais merci. »

Là, c’était mieux. Ari sourit légèrement. Ses fossettes, ô quelles étaient creuses… Alois connaissait peu de choses à l’amour, mais si c’était ça, alors c’était foutrement agréable. Ses connaissances s’arrêtaient à la sorcellerie. Enfin sorcellerie, c’était un grand mot, tout de même. Il n’avait aucun don de clairvoyance, ne savaient pas lire dans les feuilles de thé, ni les lignes de la main, et ça ne l’intéressait pas. Il ne communiquait pas non plus avec le Malin. Il vivait pour lui, au jour le jour.

Leurs regards timides et gênés se croisèrent un instant et l’un comme l’autre firent comme s’il ne s’était rien passé, comme s’ils n’avaient pas tous les deux essayé de discrètement, contempler l’autre. Ça ne rimait strictement à rien, mais quelque chose en eux naissait déjà. Ça n’était pas la meilleure des nouvelles, mais c’est bien connu : avant la tempête, le temps est toujours calme…

Ari savait qu’il devait repartir, que rester ici n’allait pas arranger ses affaires, que la correction paternelle n’en serait que plus douloureuse. Mais il avait comme l’impression que rester ici, c’était une évidence, alors que quelques instants plut tôt, il pleurait comme un enfant, apeuré par ce gamin de quoi ? Quinze ans ? Les choses auraient du, dans le meilleur des mondes, se passer de la manière suivante : Ari serait reparti, Alois l’aurait laissé faire, ils ne se seraient jamais revus et auraient continué de vivre chacun de leur côté, s’oubliant un jour ou l’autre. Mais malheureusement pour eux, Ari prononça les mots suivants :

« Je peux rester ? Je repartirai dans la nuit. Sans faire de bruit. »

Et Alois hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. Perdu !

Ari le remercia d’une toute petite voix et s’assit devant le feu, les jambes repliées contre son torse, entourées de ses longs bras délicats, ses genoux épousant la forme de son menton qu’il faisait lourdement reposer sur ses rotules. Il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses frêles épaules, son regard était perdu dans le vide, son âme dansait avec les flammes qui ravageaient la petite cheminée. Même les quelques larmes qu’il essaya de cacher et qui creusaient des sillons sur son visage mourraient au bout de quelques secondes, effacées par la chaleur du brasier. Alois le regardait de loin, mâchouillant le reste de son déjeuner. Il découvrait un tout autre garçon. Fragile, perdu, à la frontière entre le chagrin et l’angoisse. Que pouvait-il bien avoir vécu _là-bas_ , pour ne pas vouloir y retourner ? Pour avoir peur de ceux qui au contraire, devraient plutôt apeurer Alois, et non pas le fils de l’homme qui régnait en maître sur toutes les terres environnantes. Pourquoi l’ange pleurait ?

Il voulait le découvrir. Et il le découvrirait.

À ses risques et périls.

Mais surtout au péril de sa vie.

Ou de celle d’Ari (qui sait).


	6. LA PISCINE

**Février 1969**

**_Moscou, URSS._ **

« Assieds-toi, Harry. »

Harry ceci, Harry cela. Toujours _Harry_.

« Ça va, j’vais bien, j’me débrouille, merci.

\- Arrête de jouer les insolents en public. »

Louis s’assit à la place que le dénommé Harry lui avait malencontreusement volée, un peu gêné d’assister à la querelle entre le père et le fils. Il était aussi mal à l’aise que le bouclé, et peut-être un peu en colère parce que Vladimir leur volait en quelques sortes cet instant qui n’aurait dû appartenir qu’à eux. Il mit néanmoins vite sa déception de côté : après tout, il venait de retrouver cet homme qu’il avait cru avoir perdu à jamais et en plus, il connaissait maintenant son identité. Harry de Stadieu. Ça le fit sourire. Il portait bien son nom, mais il n’avait pas l’air à l’aise dans _ce_ monde.

Étrangement, il en oublia la raison de sa venue. Vladimir, Marcovitch, la CIA ? Louis ne connaissait plus. Le reste n’avait plus d’importance maintenant qu’il l’avait retrouvé _lui_ , maintenant qu’il était assis aux côtés du père de l’homme qui lui faisait tourner la tête, à un siège d’écart du sien. Encore une fois, une barrière se dressait entre eux. Si près et pourtant si loins l’un de l’autre à la fois. On avait adressé des montagnes entre eux dès la naissance, des _murailles_ , même. Ces murailles que l’on avait bâties étaient source de frustration pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Et des murailles, Louis constata qu’il n’y en avait pas qu’une. L’océan était la première, son père la seconde et aucune des deux ne se franchirait à l’aide d’une petite échelle en bois. Louis perdit son sourire. Peut-être qu’Harry n’aurait du rester qu’un fantasme, finalement. Un amour bref vaut mieux qu’un amour impossible. Harry rentrait déjà dans la case amour impossible.

« Je ne joue pas les insolents. »

Sa voix quand il parlait français était encore plus mélodieuse, il en avait le ventre retourné. Il voulait ce de Stadieu là, il ne voulait plus séduire Vladimir devant les yeux de son fils, parce qu’il était intéressé par ce dernier, et non pas par le père. Il y avait des milliards d’hommes sur Terre, et il avait fallu que l’élu de son coeur — aussi niais que cela puisse paraître, soit le fils d’un ambassadeur qui trempait ses mains dans de sales affaires en faisant alliance secrète avec l’Union Soviétique. La vie de Louis ne pouvait jamais donc être simple. En dépit de tout ses espoirs, il savait d’ores et déjà que leur relation ne pourrait jamais aller plus loin que _ça_ , c’est à dire rien de plus que des regards et quelques bafouillages tous les six mois. Certaines personnes sont faites pour être ensemble, tandis que d’autres ne le pourront jamais, peu importe combien elles essayent, avec quelle intensité elles luttent, il y a des hommes, des femmes, qui ne pourront jamais être autre chose que des lignes parallèles s’aimant de loin, destinées à ne jamais se croiser. Mais pourquoi être capable de sentiments si on ne peut les vivre ?

Louis avait mal au crâne, tant de questions pour un homme qu’il n’avait vu que deux fois dans sa vie et qui peut-être n’était pas intéressé du tout. Après tout peut-être qu’à Tokyo, Harry avait seulement été poli en lui répondant qu’il aurait accepté son invitation à boire un verre s’ils avaient eu plus de temps ? Il se détestait de réagir ainsi parce que ça n’avait ni queue ni tête. Ça ne fonctionnerait jamais. Louis soupira silencieusement et évita soigneusement de tourner la tête vers la droite : quelque part, il savait qu’Harry essayait de capter son attention même s’il agissait comme s’il était indifférent. Le mieux à faire était d’oublier cette attirance malvenue, d’agir en adulte et agent responsable : ramener les papiers dont ses supérieurs avaient besoin, tout en évitant de mêler le jeune Harry à tout ça. Il devait le mettre hors d’atteinte. Dans ce genre de missions, il y a souvent des dommages collatéraux et c’est bien connu, avant de toucher sa cible en plein coeur, on loge des balles dans les poitrines des innocents…

*

Jamais un ballet n’avait été aussi long, les minutes défilaient avec une mollesse insoutenable. Vladimir discutait de temps à autres avec son fils qui ne répondait qu’à demi-mots, ainsi qu’avec l’homme derrière lui, un poil plus causant. Louis tendait l’oreille discrètement, notant dans un coin de sa tête tout ce qui pourrait lui donner la clé du mystère. Il sentait parfois le regard lourd du français sur lui. Harry n’essayait même plus de se cacher, lorsque son père avait le dos tourné, il faisait tout pour capter le regard de l’américain, mais Louis jouait l’indifférent à son tour, c’était bien plus facile de fuir l’inconnu et l’évidence plutôt que d’y faire face et de s’y brûler les ailes. À ne plus rien comprendre. Harry avait à ses côtés un homme à l’opposé de celui qui avait murmuré à son oreille quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, à des années lumières de celui qui dans un aéroport asiatique, lui avait avoué indirectement, qu’il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Pourquoi ?

Il n’avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de tel de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, Louis ignora complètement Harry en sortant du Bolchoï, ne prenant même pas quelques secondes pour le regarder, pour lui donner un signe. Rien du tout. Et ce fut pire, finalement, parce que cette ignorance parlait d’elle-même. Il n’avait échangé que quelques mots avec Vladimir à la fin de la représentation, se présentant brièvement, comme si sa présence ici était tout à fait anodine. Cette soirée était un échec cuisant. Pas du côté professionnel, loin de là, puisque Vladimir avait l’air plutôt charmé par cet américain déguisé en soviétique. Mais pour ce qui était du _reste…_ un fiasco. Louis laissa alors dans l’édifice, celui qui avait été prêt à traverser l’océan pour venir le chercher aux quatre coins de l’état de New-York…

Il tenta bien de le rattraper, désespéré de retenir cet homme qui ne faisait que de lui glisser entre les doigts. Le coeur battant la chamade, doucement rongé par la peur grandissante de perdre sa trace pour toujours, il se mit à courir à travers le théâtre, bousculant des hommes, des femmes. Les protestations n’effleuraient même pas ses oreilles, il n’entendait que le sang pulsant dans celles-ci. Il n’avait jamais été bon coureur mais à cet instant, il aurait battu des records au cent mètres.

Mais ce fût encore une fois trop tard. L’Inconnu s’était engouffré dans le métro moscovite à la vitesse de l’éclair. Il venait de lui échapper pour la seconde fois alors qu’il sentait au plus profond de lui qu’ils ne s’étaient pas rencontrés par le plus grand des hasards. Un hasard comme celui là n’existe pas. Pas dans ce monde là. À bout de souffle sur le quai désert, habité par la panique et l’adrénaline, Harry chercha désespérément du regard la silhouette de celui qui avait fait de son coeur son domaine depuis des mois. Cependant, la seule chose à laquelle il fit face, fut l’ombre d’un wagon qui disparaissait dans le noir. Il était dans les plus beaux souterrains du monde, certains venaient de loin pour y poser un pied, mais ce soir là, quelque chose d’autre attira plus particulièrement l’attention de ceux qui s’aventurèrent dans ce musée grandeur nature : ce jeune homme aussi beau que les statues d’anciennes civilisations disparues, posté en plein milieu du quai, pleurant silencieusement de frustration. Élégamment vêtu, posture princière, larmes fragiles et brillantes comme une nuit étoilée, sa peine était peut-être plus belle à contempler que ce qui l’entourait.

Ses larmes étaient non pas seulement les siennes, elles étaient aussi celles d’ _autres_.

*

**Mars 1969**

**_Moscou, URSS._ **

Un bruit strident de feutre usé grinçant contre du papier glacé se fit entendre. Louis venait de marquer d’une croix cette nouvelle journée. Un mois depuis son arrivée et depuis celle-ci, il assemblait morceau par morceau, les pièces d’un puzzle gigantesque.

Un mois depuis sa seconde rencontre avec Harry. Et chaque jour, il pensait à lui. Ça en devenait presque invivable. Il était partout et nul part à la fois. Mais surtout nul part. Quand Louis le cherchait à travers la foule, il était introuvable, et quand il ne le cherchait pas, eh bien il n’était pas là. Il avait comme… disparu, soudainement, depuis ce soir là dans le métro. Il revoyait encore son regard perdu scruter le train qui disparaissait sous la terre. Désarmant. Sa faute.

Un mois depuis qu’il était entré en contact avec Vladimir. Un mois qu’il le fréquentait, un mois qu’il faisait tout pour le satisfaire sans devoir se déshabiller. Petit à petit, il collectait des informations, interceptait des appels depuis sa khrouchtchevka, menait à bien ses recherches. Ça n’était pas bien dur. Louis savait comment l’homme fonctionnait désormais. Au fond, il n’était probablement pas méchant, il était même un peu naïf, puisque tout le monde parvenait à le berner. Derrière ses grands airs de dirigeant, de _Monsieur l’ambassadeur_ , il n’était qu’un _Monsieur Tout-le-Monde_ , assoiffé de pouvoir et d’amour qu’il puisait aux mauvais endroits.

Là où il voyait le plus souvent de Stadieu, c’était à la piscine, deux fois par semaine. Le mardi et le vendredi. Une vieille piscine municipale pas très grande ressemblant plutôt à un centre désaffecté réhabilité qu’à un endroit de détente sympathique. Les premières fois, le français fût méfiant, le saluant juste d’un signe de tête, évitant de le scruter afin qu’il ne se doute de rien. Puis ils avaient sympathisé, parce que Louis inspirait la confiance, parce qu’on lui donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession, parce qu’on se mettrait très rapidement à genoux devant lui, parce qu’il était un homme qu’on suppliait et non pas un homme qui nous suppliait. Vladimir n’était pas une exception, personne ne serait jamais cette exception. À moins que…

À moins qu’un certain Harry daigne montrer le bout de son nez.

L’oublier restait une tâche complexe, surtout quand son père avait le même faciès, le même regard.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus les pièces manquantes s’assemblaient. Louis avançait étonnamment bien, il sentait que son retour aux États-Unis approchait à grands pas et devenait de plus en plus évident. Même s’ils n’arrêtaient pas de Stadieu, ils pourraient au moins démanteler le réseau de traîtres en Angleterre, ce qui serait déjà, un très bon début.

Au fil du temps, le désir de revoir Harry se fit ressentir, enfin ça n’était pas comme si ce désir lui était étranger ou soudain. Ce désir devint progressivement plus important que celui de mener à bien sa mission. Comme quoi, un homme tombant amoureux était stupide, Louis n’avait rien à plus reprocher à Vladimir : il agissait de la même façon. Les affaires d’état après les histoires de coeur. Mais au diable Vladimir, au diable la CIA, il avait besoin de savoir où Harry se trouvait, il devait saisir sa chance et arrêter de se défiler : jamais deux sans trois. Il se donnait une semaine de répit, une semaine pour le retrouver. Conscient que jamais ses supérieurs ne le laisseraient partir vagabonder dans la ville ou dans le pays sans raison valable, il vendit le prénom d’Harry, avec regrets. Beaucoup de regrets. En plus de _se_ mettre en péril et dans une position délicate, il mettait Harry dans le viseur de la CIA. Mais un bon agent comme lui sait ce qu’il fait, non ? _Il me sera utile, il peut me permettre d’obtenir les informations et documents manquants, je saurai le manipuler_. Alternative acceptée. Louis avait la vague impression de sentir un poids se dissiper.

*****

_La piscine._ Louis savait son temps compté. Il n’en avait plus à perdre. Un hiver entier à se demander s’il n’avait pas rêvé l’épisode de l’aéroport, il n’était pas question de passer une autre saison sans lui. Quoique tout ça lui coûte, quelle que soit sa potentielle déception si le jeune Harry l’envoyait balader. Il trouverait sa localisation et il le rejoindrait. Il devait essayer. Il devait essayer parce que son coeur le réclamait et que sa raison ne lui disait pas _non_. Peu importe les barrières entre-eux, Louis avait besoin de donner du sens à ces deux rencontres hors du commun, à deux endroits du globe complètement opposés sur tous les points. Ce genre de chose n’arrive que dans la littérature, dans le cinéma, dans l’imaginaire, et peut-être était-ce arrivé à une petite poignée de personnes depuis la naissance de l’Humanité ? Qui savait. Toujours est-il qu’en ce mois de mars 1969, c’était à lui d’écrire cette histoire en laquelle il voulait avoir foi.

De Stadieu était là, il l’attendait. Louis savait qu’il l’attendait, parce qu’ils nageaient toujours ensemble le mardi, depuis quelques semaines. Louis agit de la même manière qu’à l’habitude, mais cette fois, il devait lui donner plus pour recevoir plus. Il devait le faire patienter jusqu’à son retour, ramener un petit quelque chose à ses supérieurs pour les faire patienter, eux aussi, parce qu’il ne comptait pas utiliser Harry à ces fins là. Il leur dirait simplement que le fils de Vladimir n’était au courant de rien et qu’il n’était pas bavard, que c’était finalement plus simple avec le père. Voilà, il ferait ça. Ça sonnait bien, non ? De toute manière, bien ou mal, c’était de cette manière qu’il agirait, et pas d’une autre. C’était lui l’espion, non ?

« Aleksandr, I was waiting for you. »

Deux heures à longer les rebords carrelés de la piscine. Assis sur le rebord froid et trempé, Louis regardait le français aller et venir dans l’eau avant que celui-ci ne vienne le rejoindre, se glissant entre ses jambes, un sourire en coin naissant au coin de ses lèvres. C’était si inapproprié, si déplacé, l’américain n’avait qu’une envie, c’était plonger de nouveau dans l’eau pour ne pas avoir à sentir le regard brûlant de l’ambassadeur sur lui, ou plutôt sur son torse, son bas-ventre, son membre malheureusement enveloppé dans son maillot lui collant à la peau. Dernière fois avant de retrouver Harry, derniers plongeons aux côtés de l’ambassadeur et il partirait à la recherche de son bien-aimé.

Vladimir était à deux doigts de lui proposer quelque chose lorsque Louis le coupa, s’excusant d’abord, avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis des jours, et qui lui retournait le cerveau toutes les nuits sans oublier de comprimer son coeur de temps à autres.

« How’s your son ? »

Vladimir fronça légèrement un sourcil puis leva ses yeux au ciel en riant nerveusement. Visiblement, le temps n’était pas au beau fixe entre le père et le fils. L’avait-ce été un jour ?

« My son ? Harry ?

\- Yes. We met at the Bolshoi, remember ? I thought of him last time we went there, when you took me out to the premiere of the Nutcracker, Tchaikovsky. Thought he would join us. Seems to be an art-lover.

\- I do remember. He’s fine, I guess. He called me a few days ago from Leningrad, he— »

Leningrad. Louis partirait donc pour Leningrad dès qu’il serait sorti de cette fichue piscine dont il avait l’overdose. L’eau était bien trop chlorée, un peu sale et sa peau en avait malheureusement pris un sacré coup.

« He ?

\- He was tired of Moscow, apparently. He’s always tired of everything. Don’t know why, didn’t raise him this way. We argued and he left, just like he did when he left for Tokyo last year. I think he’s just enjoying life in Leningrad, before returning to France even though it’s time for him to be a responsible adult now. And go back to law school.

\- Law school ?

\- He wants to be a lawyer. He has all the required qualities, except self-confidence. »

Étudiant en droit. Louis aurait parié sur Lettres. Comme quoi…

Et bien avant que le châtain ne puisse poser d’autres questions à propos de l’étudiant français, Vladimir sortit de l’eau, s’appuyant sur ses paumes quelques secondes à la force de ses bras musclés, peut-être pour impressionner Louis, peut-être pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose, lui glisser un sous-entendu. Le châtain n’avait aucunement besoin de comprendre, puisque dans cette affaire, c’était _lui_ et lui seul qui commandait, qui dirigeait. Vladimir n’était que son patin naïf qui ne comprenait toujours pas qu’il était vulgairement mené en bateau. La bonne foi des Hommes les tuera.

Louis suivit sans geindre Vladimir jusqu’aux vestiaires. À cette heure-ci, il n’y avait personne, et c’était peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour la suite des opérations. Pendant que le français prenait sa douche, Louis s’empressa d’aller fouiller son casier dont il avait récupéré un double des clés. La CIA s’était chargée elle-même de lui fournir ce précieux double. Il n’avait qu’une petite poignée de minutes pour trouver dans les poches ou dans la valise de l’ambassadeur quelque chose pouvant l’intéresser, sachant que la majorité des documents étaient rédigés en russe et qu’il avait un niveau relativement faible. Il recherchait le nom de taupes, par exemple.

Casier ouvert, Louis sentit l’adrénaline monter. Il aimait autant ça qu’il détestait ça. Par chance, un autre agent était aussi de la partie. Adossé contre un casier, le guet avait une vue sur les douches, mais aussi sur les vestiaires, donc sur Vladimir — qui lui, ne pouvait pas le voir, et Louis. Armé d’un grand sang froid, Louis chercha d’abord dans les poches du manteau de l’ambassadeur. Rien, hormis un papier de chocolat chiffonné et un mouchoir en tissu rêche. Il se baissa ensuite, s’agenouillant sur le carrelage sale, froid et trempé, afin d’être à hauteur de la mallette. Il n’y avait presque rien dedans, seulement de la paperasse en français qui n’avait donc rien à voir avec ce qu’il traficotait avec les soviétiques. _Shit_ , pensa Louis. Alors qu’il jetait un coup d’oeil au guet qui faisait toujours semblant d’attendre une personne dans les vestiaires, triturant l’opercule de sa bouteille de gel douche, il repensa à un petit détail. Quelques semaines auparavant, _Aleksandr_ et Vladimir s’étaient vus dans un bar, rue de l’ambassade. Le soviétique portait son long manteau et Louis avait aperçu une doublure à l’intérieur de celui-ci. Celle-ci lui avait sauté aux yeux puisque son propriétaire en avait sorti un petit calepin en cuir aux feuilles écrues où il avait rédigé une adresse, dans l’optique qu’Aleksandr l’y rejoigne. Le châtain avait pu lire sur la première page, quelques inscriptions en russe qui lui furent _très utiles._ Ce carnet, cette doublure, étaient peut-être la solution, la réponse. Le guet se mit à toussoter assez bruyamment. L’eau ne s’acharnait plus sur le sol. Vladimir allait débarquer d’une minute à l’autre, Louis n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur. Précipitamment, il fouilla la doublure et saisit le calepin qui s’y trouvait. Sans plus attendre, il referma le casier et ouvrit le sien, glissant ses trouvailles dans le fond d’un sac de bain lambda qu’il laissa trainer par terre, devant d’autres casiers. Le guet se chargerait de le récupérer.

Il s’en était fallu de peu. Louis attendait contre les casiers, un pied contre ceux là, ses affaires en mains, le coeur battant, mais l’air innocent. Vladimir vida son casier puis posa son regard inquisiteur sur le châtain, laissant ses yeux verts trainer inlassablement sur le corps quasiment dénudé de son nageur favori. Il ne voulait faire qu’une bouchée de lui, et maintenant.

« You’re waiting for me, or… ?

\- Who else ? »

Louis offrit un sourire de menteur au soviétique qui succomba. Il attrapa l’américain par la taille et s’enferma avec lui dans l’une des cabines usuellement faites pour une seule et unique personne. Leurs sacs, leurs chaussures et leurs vestes tombèrent sur le carrelage gris. C’était si peu hygiénique, mais qui en avait quelque chose à faire de l’hygiène, à cet instant ? Personne. Et pendant que le guet s’en allait avec le fameux sac contenant le précieux carnet, Louis terminait son travail. Plaqué contre le mur en faïence bleue et blanche, l’espion ne pouvait plus échapper à son triste sort. Il donnerait sa vie pour son job, il donnerait tout de lui, mais offrir son corps de cette manière était une limite qu’il n’avait pas franchi depuis pas mal d’années. La dernière fois — qui fut aussi la première, avait été insupportable. Il parvenait toujours à s’en sortir avant de devoir en arriver jusque là, d’habitude. Mais impossible, cette fois, de faire autrement. Vladimir n’était pas comme les autres, et peut-être que finalement, ils étaient les mêmes tous les deux, sur tous les plans.

Alors il ferma les yeux et fit semblant d’apprécier ça. Semblant d’apprécier que les os de ses hanches se fracassent contre le mur épais, semblant d’apprécier sentir le membre trop volumineux du soviétique aille et vienne en lui avec une violence démesurée, ses mains de fourbe remodeler sa peau, ses lèvres gercées tâcher son épiderme du goût amer du chlore. Ses cris n’étaient pas des appels au secours, du moins ils l’étaient, mais ne sonnaient pas comme tels. Ils sonnaient comme des gémissements de plaisir, des soupirs bruyants qui ne voulaient pas dire _ouvrez la porte_ , mais _passez votre chemin_. Louis ne s’estimerait jamais victime de viol, parce qu’il avait consenti à tout ça, en signant son contrat avec la CIA. Il savait ce que cela engageait, engendrait. Toujours est-il qu’au moment venu, il regrettait et se haïssait d’être volontairement ce patin des États-Unis. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Ça n’était qu’un mauvais moment à passer. Non ?

« See you next week, I guess. »

Le quarantenaire embrassa Louis sur la bouche avant d’aller se rhabiller dans une autre cabine et de disparaitre. Le châtain se retint de pleurer. Il se sentait sale, encore une fois, abusé, lessivé. Sa seule consolation était Harry. Harry qu’il irait chercher à Leningrad, Harry qu’il ne connaissait pas mais qu’il connaissait par coeur à la fois. C’était écrit quelque part dans l’Univers, et Louis trouverait cette chose qui semblait les relier d’une façon inexplicable. Quoique ça lui coûte.


	7. LA NEVA

**Mars 1969**

**_Leningrad, URSS (Saint-Petersbourg entre 1924 et 1991)._ **

****Retrouver Harry. Louis devait retrouver Harry, et ce, plus vite que possible, avant qu’il ne retourne à Paris.

Relier Moscou à Leningrad n’était pas une mince affaire, surtout quand le temps est compté. Il n’était arrivé qu’en soirée à Leningrad par le train, la nuit était déjà tombée et la neige recouvrait la ville toute entière d’un manteau blanc. Il faisait un sale temps à Moscou, mais Leningrad, c’était… encore autre chose. Plus on se rapprochait du pôle Nord, et plus les températures étaient basses. Le froid ne glaçait pas seulement son corps meurtri par le vent qui fouettait son visage, lui donnant la vague impression qu’on lui coupait le lui coupait, le froid glaçait aussi son âme dans les profondeurs. Il regrettait de ne pas s’être habillé plus chaudement puisqu’à cette allure là, il allait chopper la crève — sauf qu’il n’avait _pas_ le temps d’être malade à crever.

C’était la toute première fois qu’il posait un pied dans cette ville et il espérait en garder un souvenir autre que cette sensation désagréable d’être arrivé en plein désert de glace, d’avoir fait un retour en arrière dans l’échelle du temps. C’était bête, mais Louis avait comme beaucoup, souvent eu en tête le cliché d’un pays arriéré qui avait oublié de se moderniser comme ses voisins de l’Ouest. C’était peut-être vrai sur certains points, mais le seul point qui était incontestable, c’était ce gel frigorifique. Il rêvait d’un café lui brûlant la trachée, de couvertures épaisses, et de bras l’entourant. Mais avant de trouver ces fameux bras, il allait se contenter du café et des couvertures.

Bravant le froid sibérien, il ne chercha pas bien longtemps un hôtel où il pourrait passer la nuit. Un hôtel proche de la Neva. Il avait beau être dégoûté par ce froid, il avait tout de même un peu l’impression de rêver. L’Union soviétique, on lui avait appris à la détester, mais Louis était intelligent, il savait faire la différence entre un conflit politique et les richesses culturelles d’un pays. La Neva était l’un des plus grands fleuves au monde, second du pays, et était le décor de nombreux romans, de nombreux drames, victoires historiques au cours des siècles. C’était toujours incroyable et saisissant de voir de ses propres yeux, des lieux que l’on ne connaissait qu’à travers le regard des autres.

Louis espérait à son tour, pouvoir lui aussi, faire de la Neva et de Leningrad, l’arrière plan d’une histoire dont il était le héros maudit. Il avait sept jours, pas un de plus.

**Jour 1**

****Jamais deux sans trois. Le destin les avait réuni à Tokyo, puis à Moscou. Leningrad se devait d’être la bonne.

Louis cherchait Harry, il arpentait les rues aux pavés glissants un peu au hasard, longeait la Neva qui par endroits, ressemblait plus à une patinoire qu’à un fleuve, pénétrait à l’intérieur de bibliothèques, de cafés, en espérant apercevoir une chevelure brune aux boucles mêlées et humides, faute aux flocons de neige fondant sur les mèches dès lors que l’on posait un pied dans un établissement où la température excédait les quinze degrés. Mine de rien, quinze degrés, c’était énorme, quand on savait qu’à l’extérieur, le mercure ne montait vraiment pas bien haut…

Le soleil se levait tard, à Leningrad, en cette période de l’année. Il était environ huit heures et demie lorsque Louis commença seulement à apercevoir le soleil orangé percer le ciel d’un bleu polaire et nocturne. Il en eut le souffle coupé, il était ébahi. Le pays du soleil levant pouvait bien allait se recoucher, un lever de soleil au-dessus de la Neva, c’était quelque chose de sensationnel, un instant qu’il n’oubliait certainement jamais.

Mais conscient qu’il n’était pas ici pour admirer la vue, il continua son chemin au bord de la patinoire grandeur nature, scrutant chaque silhouette, chaque visage à moitié caché sous d’épaisses et lourdes écharpes ainsi que des _chapkas._ Mais aucun visage ne ressemblait à celui d’Harry. Aucun. Personne n’avait son regard émeraude, personne n’avait son teint pâle mais légèrement hâlé, reste des mois passés au Japon, personne n’avait sa démarche nonchalante et pourtant vive, assurée. Personne n’était lui, et Louis commençait à croire qu’au fond, c’était une mauvaise idée, d’être ici, de chercher un homme parmi des milliers d’autres, tout en sachant que le français passait peut-être des nuits brûlantes de baisers et de caresses dans les bras d’un amant alors que la ville entière était recouverte d’un manteau blanc brûlant la peau des courageux s’aventurant à l’extérieur. Après tout, pourquoi fuir Moscou, la sécurité et le confort de l’ambassade française, si ce n’était pas pour retrouver un amant ? Il s’arrêta brusquement au milieu d’un pont, s’accrochant aux rambardes. Il manquait d’air. Il était si stupide d’y avoir cru, d’avoir cru qu’un inconnu l’attendait peut-être quelque part. Au final, tout ce que Louis essayait de faire, c’était de combler un vide. Il se raccrochait à un pseudo coup de foudre probablement pas partagé, et tout ça ne le mènerait qu’à un profond désarroi quand il réaliserait qu’Harry ne se souvenait même pas de lui — ou alors s’il se souvenait de son visage et de leurs deux rencontres, il n’y accorderait pas autant d’importance que l’américain le pouvait. Il ne lui en voudrait même pas, au fond. Louis avait toujours été ainsi. Les plus petits détails anodins comptaient pour lui, et voulaient dire beaucoup. Selon lui, ces deux rencontres n’étaient pas le fruit du hasard. Le fait d’avoir cette impression de déjà-vu non plus. Harry n’était pas seulement un coup de foudre, il lui rappelait de vagues souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de son être, des instants qu’il ne se rappelait même pas avoir vécus. Comme si Harry avait, un jour, déjà partagé sa vie, dans un univers parallèle, une autre vie. Sa raison avait beau essayer de lui dire que non, c’était impossible, que l’on a qu’une vie, que le hasard existe, il y avait quelque chose de plus puissant qui le poussait à croire que ces sensations, que ces malaises, que ces lointains souvenirs qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir volés, n’étaient pas seulement le fruit de son imagination débordante. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il comprendrait un jour. Mais pour comprendre, il lui fallait mettre la main sur la seule partie manquante du puzzle : Harry.

**Jour 2**

****Nouveau jour, nouveau lever de soleil, nouvelle chance de retrouver celui qui manquait à sa vie. Encore une fois, Louis arpentait les bords de la Neva, tôt le matin, comme s’il sentait qu’Harry était un homme matinal qui pourrait tout à fait apprécier marcher en solitaire le long d’un fleuve gelé, le vent glacial l’aidant à avancer. Oh oui, il sentait que Harry pourrait être ce genre de garçon, le marginal bousillé par la vie, étouffé dans son berceau, promis à un avenir dont il n’avait pas envie, privé d’un amour qu’il ne comprenait pas ni ne connaissait. Harry dégageait quelque chose de tragique, comme si trop de fois, par le passé, on l’avait sali dans la boue, trainé à la mort, au bûcher, à la guillotine, en première ligne sur un front quelconque. Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique dans son regard, quelque chose qui cachait un mal être plus profond, une détresse infinie, un besoin d’être sauvé. Était-il damné ? Et s’il l’était, pourquoi ?

Ce matin du second jour, Louis s’écarta pourtant un peu de la Neva. Non pas que le paysage l’ennuyait, mais tout simplement que des inscriptions attiraient son attention.

« _Медный_ _всадник_ »

****Le cavalier de bronze. Leningrad était connue pour abriter cette fameuse statue de Pierre Le Grand. Louis ne s’y connaissait pas forcément en historique soviétique, mais il savait que le monument valait le détour. Il savait aussi le poème de Pouchkine, du même nom. Un détour de quelques minutes ne le tuerait pas. Il s’approcha silencieusement de la statue équestre, seule au milieu d’un parc. Personne ne voulait venir l’admirer si tôt en pleine tempête de neige. Enfin, le mot tempête était peut-être un petit peu exagéré, mais les flocons virevoltaient autour de lui, s’écrasant sur son visage, fondant à sa rencontre. Le ciel était encore sombre, quelques lampadaires éclairaient assez faiblement l’édifice majestueux qui semblait défier quiconque voudrait s’en approcher. Mains dans les poches, Louis la contempla avec intérêt et stupéfaction. Il se demandait combien d’hommes et de femmes avaient pu se donner rendez-vous ici. En hiver comme en été, c’était le lieu parfait. Grandiose, symbolique, vénéré. Il respirait la grandeur d’un pays et soudainement Louis se sentit petit, presque inutile et invisible. Seul face à cette statue, il n’avait plus l’air de rien. Et pourtant… et pourtant, aux yeux d’ _une_ seule personne, la seule oeuvre d’art se trouvant Place des Décembristes, face à la Neva, en ce matin de mars 1969, c’était l’américain, petit aux yeux du monde, mais un monde à lui seul pour celui qui s’approchait silencieusement de lui.

Louis n’eut même pas à poser ses yeux sur l’homme qui venait de s’approcher de lui. Il sentit que c’était Harry. C’était comme une évidence, comme s’ils se fuyaient pour mieux se retrouver à chaque fois. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Louis avait l’impression d’être au bon endroit, au bon moment, avec la bonne personne. Et ça, ça valait tout l’or du monde. Sous le regard du cavalier de bronze, les deux âmes soeurs vivaient l’un de leurs tout derniers débuts.

« How did you find me ? »

La voix de Louis n’était qu’un murmure un peu prétentieux. Harry lâcha un petit rire gêné. Qui disait à Louis qu’il était en train de le chercher, d’abord ?

« _You_ did. »

Mais qui lui disait, à lui aussi, que Louis était en train de le chercher ? (Quelque chose qu’ils ne sauraient expliquer).

L’américain tourna finalement la tête et scruta le visage d’Harry. Il ne portait presque rien sur lui. Il avait l’air de vouloir attraper la mort. Il était inconscient, malade. Il l’avait toujours été, d’ailleurs, inconscient, innocent, insolent. E

« What’s your name ?

\- A—Aleksandr.

\- Sounds american… »

Ironie. Louis déglutit légèrement. Mentir à Harry était bel et bien la dernière chose qu’il avait envie de faire, et pourtant, il était obligé. Premiers mensonges, et pas des moindres. Est-ce que le français allait croire ? Moins sur. Et pourtant, il ne protesta pas plus, il ne lui posa pas d’autres questions. Son seul prénom lui suffisait. Lui aussi avait enfin un prénom à poser sur ce visage pour lequel il était tombé bien bas. Mais le mauvais.

« Just like Harry sounds french and soviet I guess. »

Un contre un. Harry ne put réprimer un sourire, sourire qu’il ne put même pas cacher, n’ayant aucune écharpe autour de son cou. Pourquoi cherchait-il à se faire du mal comme ça ? Le vent était ciselant contre son épiderme rougi. Par compassion, Louis retira son écharpe et la noua autour du cou de son français, le réchauffant instantanément. Celui-ci ne répondit rien d’autre qu’un petit « _merci_ » dans sa langue maternelle, une moue timide sur le visage.

Un silence suivit. Ils regardaient tous les deux la statue, mains dans les poches, comme si celle-ci avait le pouvoir de combler le manque de paroles et d’interactions entre eux. Mais à part les toiser de haut, à part les défier et leur faire comprendre qu’aux yeux du monde, ils n’étaient rien, la statue n’était d’aucune aide. Sans se l’expliquer, sans se le dire, l’un comme l’autre savaient que leur présence ici n’était pas le fruit du hasard et que _tout_ prendrait du sens un jour.

Harry fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

« I tried to… find an explanation. Tokyo, Moscow. I found none. Meeting you again at the Bolshoi honestly wiped me out. As much as it reawakened hope. »

Pause. Harry était fascinant. Encore plus quand il parlait d’eux. D’un _eux_ qui existait sans exister véritablement.

« But… you’re aware of the fact that… it’ll lead nowhere. You, me. We live far away from each other, you’re american but soviet. I’m French… but also soviet. Nonsense. »

Il le savait. Mais il s’en foutait pas mal. Louis ne réfléchissait jamais dans ce genre de situations.

« I don’t care. You also feel like we’ve already met—

\- And this happens to many people.

\- You said you would have accepted my offer. To have a drink. Remember ?

\- I do, but—

\- Please. Let’s try. We’re both in Leningrad… What do we have to lose, after all ? »

Harry avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Louis aurait voulu comprendre ce regard, entendre son conflit intérieur, la bataille que menait silencieusement Harry. Mais la seule chose qu’il pouvait entendre, c’était le vent qui brutalisait les édifices, leurs visages, qui hurlait dans ses oreilles, et peut-être le tambourinement incessant de son coeur.

Les boucles foncées d’Harry étaient toutes mêlées, il mordait sa lèvre violette, la pâleur de sa peau contrastait avec l’obscurité ambiante. Il éclairait plus que le Soleil. Il réchauffait plus que mille soleils. Bien que le soleil se levait petit à petit, que le monde s’éveillait autour d’eux, ils semblaient n’être que tous les deux, dans un monde bien à eux. Un monde dont ils ignoraient l’existence mais dans lequel ils évoluaient depuis des siècles. Face à un Louis subjugué à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer si Harry lui répondait à la négative, ce dernier pesait le pour et le contre, jusqu’à envoyer balader sa raison, n’écoutant plus que son coeur qui lui disait d’accepter tout en fermant les yeux, parce que tout est plus simple quand on ferme les yeux, quand le monde entier ferme les yeux. Tout devient plus facile dans le noir, à l’abri des regards. Cette invitation n’engageait à rien.

Ou peut-être qu’elle n’était que le début de quelque chose.

Voir la fin.

« Patinoire, demain. Seize heures.

\- What ?

\- Let’s go skating on the Neva river. Tomorrow, 4 p.m. Be there. »

Demain était synonyme d’espoir. Un rendez-vous demain, à seize heures, avec le beau garçon de l’aéroport. Ça ne semblait même pas réel. Il vivait un rêve éveillé et demain, lorsqu’il le comprendrait, il se détesterait d’y avoir cru.

Il hocha la tête et tenta d’approcher Harry machinalement, comme si l’embrasser ou attraper sa main était quelque chose de naturel chez lui, chez eux. Mais le jeune français, lorsque leurs mains s’effleurèrent, feignit ne pas y comprendre un message, un signe. Il ne fit que sortir un cigarette et l’allumer en ignorant l’homme à ses côtés. Il y avait un air de déjà-vu, Louis le savait, Harry le sentait, mais ignorer cette partie troublante de leurs rencontres était plus simple. Avant de partir, Harry donna malgré tout le reste de sa cigarette à l’américain qui s’en saisit sans dire un mot.

« À plus, Alexandre. »

Foutu français, songea Louis en posant ses lèvres là où quelques secondes plus tôt, Harry avait posé les siennes. Définitivement, cette sensation n’était pas nouvelle…

**Jour 3**

****Patiner sur la Neva n’était pas quelque chose de courant. Au début du siècle, un tram avait l’habitude de traverser celle-ci et ceux qui en avaient l’occasion, venaient y patiner. Les dernières décennies du siècle approchant, la coutume se perdait malheureusement. Les hivers étaient un peu moins rudes, alors forcément, ça devenait plus dangereux. Pour être passé une fois à travers la glace, Louis savait de quoi il parlait. Il avait toujours eu cette fougue téméraire qui l’avait poussé à prendre des risques juste pour pouvoir dire ensuite _je l’ai fait._ Il y eut donc une fameuse « fois », la fois qui aurait du être la fois de trop, mais qui ne le fut pas. 

Durant un hiver rude des années cinquante, Louis et sa famille s’étaient rendus en Alberta, au Canada, afin d’y passer les vacances chez son oncle. Son oncle était le cliché même du canadien reclus dans sa maison en rondins de bois au fond d’une vaste forêt. Le petit américain avait toujours eu peur de cet oncle, il ne s’était jamais senti à son aise chez lui. Il avait toujours soupçonné des tendances étranges chez lui, mais qui était-il, à son âge, pour pointer du doigt un membre de sa famille ? Rien qu’un enfant à qui l’on donnerait aucune crédibilité aux paroles. Toujours est-il qu’il avait trouvé bon, lors d’une balade près du lac Barrier, à Kananaskis, de s’élancer sur la glace. _It’s a rink, mom !_ il avait hurlé, sa petite voix faisait écho et donnant à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Cette histoire aurait pu mal finir. La glace avait cédé sous le poids pourtant léger du petit garçon et il s’était retrouvé pris au piège dans une eau si froide qu’elle lui en avait donné l’impression d’être martelé de milliers de coups de poignard à la fois. L’eau brûlait sa peau et fit descendre à une vitesse folle sa température corporelle. La chance fût avec lui ce jour là, puisqu’il parvint à atteindre le bord de l’eau en nageant. Ce vieil oncle n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde à braver les eaux glacées pour secourir son neveu. Depuis ce jour, Louis avait un temps soit peu, changé d’avis sur ce grand oncle de l’Alberta. Finalement, il n’était qu’un homme oublié et mal-aimé.

« You could have died. »

Harry n’avait pas peur, lui. Il n’était pas comme Louis. Il patinait divinement bien, ses gestes étaient gracieux, il n’était pas lent comme lui, il ne ressemblait pas à un canard à trois pattes. Il volait, il dansait, il disparaissait et réapparaissait devant Louis toutes les dix secondes. Il lui faisait perdre la tête. De toute façon, même sans patiner, il lui faisait perdre la tête…

« I know right.

\- Are you scared, now ? I mean… of rinks ? »

Juste un peu, la faute à ce stupide traumatisme de l’enfance. Mais ce dont il avait le plus peur, à l’instant, ce n’était pas que le sol se dérobe sous ses pas, ni que la glace se fissure et qu’un trou noir béant ne s’ouvre sous ses pieds. Ce dont il avait peur, c’était qu’Harry disparaisse à nouveau. Il avait l’air d’un garçon qui partait facilement, et qui en plus de ça, ne se retournait jamais. Il était sûrement le genre d’homme à espérer qu’on lui court après, celui qui faisait ce même genre de discours : _je n’ai besoin de personne, si tu m’aimes assez, alors tu viendras me retrouver, au cas contraire, je considérerais que nous n’étions tout simplement pas fait pour être ensemble_. Mais comment pourrait-il nier une évidence ? Louis se sentait bien en sa présence et pourtant ça ne faisait qu’une petite heure qu’ils étaient tous les deux. Harry aussi, avait l’air d’apprécier sa compagnie. Il riait parfois.

Lorsqu’il était arrivé, Harry l’attendait. Il tenait deux paires de patins blancs dans une seule main. Louis l’avait trouvé adorable, avec son air un peu inquiet et tracassé, son regard fixant le cadran de sa montre avant de scruter les alentours, l’air de rien. Quand ils étaient ensemble, Harry faisait comme s’il ne ressentait rien alors qu’une fois seul… il se trahissait. Et si Harry était plutôt silencieux, très certainement réservé et sur la défensive, il y avait quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas maitriser : c’était son langage corporel. Ses épais sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées, sa façon de remettre sans arrêt ses boucles en place, le fait qu’il ne tienne pas en place, qu’il ne cesse de regarder les aiguilles de sa montre avancer doucement. Peut-être que le châtain avait passé une dizaine de minutes à l’observer, caché un peu plus loin. D’un sens, ça le rassurait, de savoir qu’Harry n’était pas aussi détaché qu’il n’en laissait paraître. Depuis ce soir là au théâtre, il semblait s’être renfermé. Il n’y avait plus de sous-entendus, ni de poursuites à travers la ville. Fallait-il le rassurer ? Louis devait-il de lui-même évoquer _le_ sujet alors qu’ils ne se connaissaient ni d’Ève ni d’Adam ? Ils n’étaient rien, mais ils deviendraient beaucoup.

« Just a little. What about you ?

\- What about me ?

\- Are you scared of something ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et fit non de la tête. Louis ne le crut pas un seul instant. Mais il ne poussa pas ses recherches plus loin, Harry avait l’air de vouloir se fabriquer un masque d’homme mystérieux et ça n’était pas pour déplaire à Louis pour le moment. Puis tout était toujours bref avec le français, et c’était peut-être ce qui faisait la beauté de leur pseudo-relation. Ils n’avaient jamais le temps. Ni pour les longs et beaux discours, ni pour les futilités, ni pour les banalités, ni même pour apprendre à se connaitre, et encore moins pour s’aimer. Ils devaient tout faire, vite, maladroitement, sans penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Ils y allaient minute par minute, tout en sachant que chacune d’elle était précieuse.

« Tell me about you, Harry.

\- Really ?

\- Uh… yeah, I guess ? »

Le bouclé se mit à rire. Il avait des fossettes, ou plutôt d’énormes creux dans les joues quand il souriait. Louis se voyait déjà les embrasser, sauf qu’Harry continuait à faire le malin en l’évitant, en s’éloignant de l’américain chaque fois qu’il essayait de s’approcher un peu trop près de lui. Il ne comprenait pas. À Moscou, il avait couru sur des centaines de mètres pour tenter de le rattraper, et aujourd’hui… Il dressait de lui-même entre eux des murs infranchissables, baissait une forteresse autour de lui. Louis n’était pas certain de réussir à les mettre à bas. Quoique, la récompense était plutôt belle.

« We don’t have time for this.

\- We do have time for this.

\- We do not. We’ll probably never see each other again after this… I don’t know ? Date ? »

Agaçant.

« It’s a date.

\- If you say so, Alexei.

\- It’s Aleksandr.

\- Ok, Alex. It’s a date. »

Louis leva les yeux au ciel et tapa gentiment l’épaule d’Harry qui réprimait un rire. Qu’il ne s’arrête jamais de sourire. 

« D’accord, c’est bon. »

Vu le ton employé, Harry devait capituler.

« Je suis français, je vis à Paris. I’m a law student. I graduated last year, but I was tired of university, people, Paris in general. So I decided to book a flight to Japan. I was supposed to stay in Moscow with my dad. But he doesn’t care about his son. He spends his nights working or going out with some… men. I pretend to be blind. I know he’s cheating on my mom, and she knows it too. My mom’s a lawyer. She used to work in New-York and she kinda wants me to go there to finish my studies. She’s a traveller. You know the thing. Oh, and I have a girlfriend. »

Tout partait bien. Puis Harry avait parlé de son père, il confirmait qu’il trompait sa femme, qu’il voyait des hommes — donc bel et bien Marcovitch et… quoi ? Une petite-amie ? Alors comme ça, Louis était tombé sous le charme d’un étudiant déjà amoureux d’une autre personne ? Pire qu’une chute du haut de l’Everest. Louis déchantait complètement. Son visage s’était assombri, son sourire effacé, et le soleil venait de se couvrir dans le ciel d’un épais manteau de nuages. Il ne lui disait que maintenant — comme si Harry lui devait quelque chose…

« I’m joking. We broke up. I met her in Tokyo, but I won’t go back to Japan anytime soon and she doesn’t want to leave her country, which is understandable so… yeah. And I guess I fell for someone else. What about you, Shura ? Parle-moi de toi. »

_I fell for someone else._ Oh, génial. De mieux en mieux.

Et Shura, qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« What does Shura mean ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Louis n’avait pas l’air _très_ soviétique, finalement. Il ignorait complètement que les prénoms masculins comme féminins étaient souvent prononcés sous d’autres formes. C’était de coutume, dans le pays. Cependant Harry n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il aurait peut-être du. 

« It means Aleksandr.

\- Oh. »

Oui, _oh._

« She was lucky. And the person you fell for is… the luckiest one.

\- Lucky ?

\- To have you in her life.

\- You don’t know me, how can you say that ? »

Son accent français… Louis donnerait beaucoup pour l’entendre au creux de son oreille chaque fichu matin. C’était renversant, il voulait se jeter dans la Neva, quitte à en avoir le souffle encore plus coupé. Mais ça n’arriverait pas, Harry avait déjà une personne en tête et les hommes n’avaient pas l’air de l’intéresser.

« I know, I—

\- So stop saying stupid things…

\- Okay. »

Il n’en fallait pas plus pour vexer Louis — il était un brin susceptible, voir beaucoup : ça lui jouerait des tours. Mais comment ne pas l’être ? Il s’était trompé sur toute la ligne. Harry était ici pour le rembarrer et lui faire comprendre qu’il se faisait de gros gros films depuis le début. Leningrad virait au cauchemar. Il n’était même pas en colère contre Harry : il l’était contre lui-même.

« Pardonne moi.

\- It’s okay. Thanks for this afternoon, it was— it was fun. »

Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. C’était terminé avant même qu’ils ne tentent quelque chose. Louis avait l’air d’un psychopathe, il ne pourrait même pas en vouloir à Harry de trouver ça quelque peu étrange qu’il agisse de cette manière envers lui. C’est vrai quoi, pourquoi il avait dit au français qu’elles étaient chanceuses, ces femmes, alors qu’il ne connaissait rien d’Harry. C’était con. Peut-être que l’étudiant était le dernier des abrutis, qu’il était inintéressant et que seul son physique taillé dans la pierre blanche le sauvait un minimum.

Le châtain rendit donc les patins au jeune garçon qui lui marmonna quelques mots qu’il ne comprit pas. Pas la peine d’essayer de comprendre, ses oreilles bourdonnaient déjà. Il était là son problème. Il se faisait des films, il s’imaginait des choses à l’opposé de la réalité, et quand quelqu’un soulignait combien ses agissements et son comportement laissaient à désirer, il avait mal et sentait un violent malaise prendre possession de lui.

« Aleksandr, what are you doing ? »

Harry n’avait pas voulu qu’il s’imagine que son coeur était pris. _Alexandre_ était la personne de qui il était tombé aveuglément amoureux sans rien savoir de lui, pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ses signes ? Lui à qui l’on reprochait sans arrêt d’être froid et peu entreprenant, voilà qu’il tombait sur un homme qui n’attendait même pas d’en savoir plus. Il soupira en voyant l’américain partir et s’effacer au loin. S’il le laissait partir maintenant, il le ne reverrait plus jamais, c’était certain.

Au bout d’une centaine de mètres parcourus sur les rives, Louis sentit une main attraper son avant-bras, ce doux parfum d’un élixir couteux l’emprisonner, et une voix raisonner dans sa tête. La nuit tombait déjà, la neige commençait à recouvrir les toits, les édifices, la Neva, sa chevelure. La température était excessivement trop basse et le souffle ardent d’Harry contrastait sévèrement avec le froid ambiant. Dès qu’il ouvrit la bouche, de la fumée se forma tout juste au bord de ses lèvres, comme par magie, avant que celle-ci ne vienne fondre sur ses propres lèvres. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait l’embrasser.

« You always leave, don’t you ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Maybe you should judge by yourself if she was _that_ lucky to have me in her life. »

Il lui glissa un petit papier dans la poche où il avait griffonné son adresse à l’encre bleue avant de se rendre à leur rendez-vous. À l’abri des regards indiscrets et inquisiteurs, au détour d’une ruelle enneigée et où un lampadaire sur deux grésillait, l’ampoule à deux doigts d’exploser, Harry posa sa main sur le visage de Louis, dans un élan de courage.

Et là, il comprenait les signes ?

Le coeur de Louis s’arrêta de battre l’espace de quelques instants. L’un comme l’autre se perdaient dans le regard de l’autre. Le premier perdait le cap au beau milieu d’un océan ravagé par la tempête, et le second avait perdu son arbre repère au milieu d’une vaste forêt. Puis, sensuellement, chastement, et un brin timidement, Harry se pencha pour embrasser la commissure des lèvres de l’américain. Louis avait du mal à déglutir, à bouger, à penser, à réaliser. Et lorsqu’il voulut briser la distance séparant nouvellement leurs visages, ce fût trop tard.

« À plus. »

Harry s’éloignait déjà et bien trop vite, son ombre s’évanouit dans l’obscurité presque angoissante d’une rue non éclairée. La dernière ampoule venait d’exploser. Trop tard pour faire machine arrière.


	8. SOVIET KISS

**** **Mars 1969**

**_Leningrad, Union soviétique._ **

**Jour 4**

****Il frappa contre la porte en bois où était inscrit le numéro « 157 ». Il faisait si froid dans ce hall, tellement froid que la neige sur le tapis ne fondait même pas. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans de telles conditions ? Harry résidait-il dans un appartement précaire pour échapper à son père ? Non. Insensé.

Il n’eut pas le temps de s’imaginer ce qu’il trouverait derrière la porte puisqu’un homme, environ vingt-cinq ans, ouvrit la porte à la volée. Qui était-il, celui-là ? Il était grand, blond, portait un long trench qui n’avait strictement rien à faire sur le dos de quelqu’un à cette période de l’année, à moi qu’il ne soit doublé, et encore. L’homme avait une cigarette entre les lèvres, les joues rouges et… oh, il l’aperçut enfin. Harry. Harry était au fond du couloir, vêtu d’une chemise marron et d’un pantalon beige taillé sur mesure. Pantalon taille haute pour mettre en avant une taille fine et des hanches délicates qui complèteraient parfaitement les mains de Louis. Il était renversant, on doutait même de son existence, tant il était à couper le souffle même quand il ne faisait rien de concret.

Ce type était peut-être l’amant qu’il s’était imaginé…

« Tu as de la visite, Harold.

\- Je sais. Aller, dégage et laisse moi avec ma visite. » 

Le jeune blond ne tarda pas et laissa les deux hommes seuls, jetant un regard lourd de reproches à Louis. Oh, alors c’était comme ça, entrer dans la vie du français ? Être toisé par un potentiel amant qui voit se faire éjecter de la place « d’amant » ? Harry ferma à clé derrière lui et s’excusa en russe, tout en marmonnant. Louis ne comprit rien, Harry avait la voix un peu enrouée et en plus il parlait tout bas. Il hocha seulement la tête et cela convint au français qui l’invita à le rejoindre de le canapé. Mais Louis ne posa pas de questions à propos de cet homme. Le français, avec son ton un peu sec, aurait été capable de l’envoyer paître en lui demandant qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre. Louis n’était pas prêt à se recevoir ça en pleine figure.

C’était un grand appartement. Rien à voir avec le hall. Spacieux, chauffé, décoré avec goût, ne tombant pas en miettes comme la façade de l’édifice et ses paliers pouvaient le laisser croire. Comment est-ce qu’un petit trésor pouvait-il se cacher au détour d’un étage d’immeuble tombant en ruines, probablement reconstruit à la va-vite après le siège de Leningrad ?

« Wanna drink something ?

\- Uh, no, no thanks.

\- Ok. As you want. »

Un paquet de cigarettes Belomorkanal trainait sur la table et l’odeur du tabac enivrait la pièce. Harry fumait, et qu’est-ce qu’il était beau avec une clope à la bouche, trois paquets de la marque la plus célèbre des cigarettes soviétiques devant lui, un verre au liquide transparent à l’intérieur. Harry souhaitait-il être le plus cliché des clichés soviétiques ? Puisque sinon, c’était réussi. Il était prêt à parier que c’était de la vodka qu’il buvait, la bouteille de Smirnoff à ses pieds en témoignant.

« Drinking _Smirnoff_ ?

\- Yes ?

\- Produced in the U.S.A.

\- Produced, but not founded. »

Louis s’assit à côté de lui, pas certain de la réaction qu’aurait son hôte face à _tant_ de proximité. Il avait envie de lui reparler de cet instant dans la ruelle, le soir précédent, mais il ne savait pas si c’était le bon moment. Harry avait l’air préoccupé à boire et à fumer. Le charme était un peu rompu, il s’était presque attendu à un dîner romantique. Quel idiot. Le silence était lourd. 

« Celebrating something special ?

\- Ouais. Toi qui viens enfin m’voir, par exemple ? »

Face au regard perdu de Louis, Harry reposa son verre sur la table en soufflant. En fait, ça n’était même pas le sien, c’était celui de Daniel. Lui, s’était juste contenté de le finir. La vodka pure n’était pas faite pour son organisme. Si le châtain pensait avoir à faire à un type bourré ce soir, il se trompait. Il était conscient. Un peu trop conscient des choses d’ailleurs. Trop conscient du fait qu’ils étaient déjà l’un à côté de l’autre et que son genou droit collait au genou gauche de Louis. Tout naturellement.

« Nothing. I’m just glad you came. I thought you would not. It’s late, isn’t it ? »

Oui, il était tard, et Louis se demandait s’il allait passer ou non, la nuit ici, à dormir sur ce vieux sofa, à côté de la cheminée où des brindilles carbonisées brûlaient encore, bien que le feu soit à deux doigts de s’éteindre.

Le châtain retira sa veste et prit le verre d’Harry pour se servir un fond. Ce dernier le regarda faire et se mit à rire en voyant sa moue dégoûtée lorsque le liquide fortement alcoolisé lui décapa littéralement la trachée. Il lui retira son verre et débarrassa le tout dans la cuisine. Il était vingt-deux heures, ils avaient dîné tous les deux, qu’allaient-ils pouvoir bien faire maintenant ?

Harry prenait son temps. Il posa les verres dans l’évier et fit couler de l’eau, attendant qu’elle chauffe pour pouvoir rincer sa vaisselle. Louis le rejoignit. Il s’adossa contre la porte de la cuisine. La lumière était dérangeante. Une sorte de lumière bien blanche, presque industrielle, que l’on voit souvent dans les usines désaffectées des films horrifiques. La cuisine d’Harry n’avait rien d’une usine et rien d’horrifique pourtant. L’air était un peu tendu. Louis sentait que le bouclé n’était pas à l’aise, mais en même temps, il avait l’air d’appeler Louis silencieusement. Il le voulait autour de lui, mais pas trop près. Loin, mais à côté. Le châtain s’approcha de lui et posa son verre dans l’évier mouillé, effleurant le dos du brun avec son torse, son bras avec le sien. Harry se raidit et fit malheureusement tomber le couteau qu’il tenait dans ses mains dans le bac. Il se coupa au passage.

« Merde putain ! »

Le sang remplaçait désormais l’eau dans le fond de l’évier. Tétanisé, Harry ne bougeait plus. Il devint aussi pâle que la lumière. Louis s’aperçut rapidement de ce qu’il se passait et s’en voulut aussitôt d’avoir perturbé son jeune garçon aux bouclettes brunes. Il lui attrapa la main et enroula le chiffon blanc autour de son doigt, le serrant fort pour que le sang arrêter de couler. Il ferma le robinet puis incita Harry à s’asseoir par terre, histoire qu’il ne s’évanouisse pas.

« You okay ?

\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?! »

Le sol était froid et parsemé de gouttelettes d’eau chlorée. L’eau aspergeait partout quand il faisait la vaisselle. Il voyait des étoiles et transpirait excessivement, sa peau était moite, ses yeux ailleurs. Louis n’avait aucune réaction de ce genre quand il se coupait, ou quand il perdait un petit peu de sang. Harry était peut-être phobique, voire hémophile — ce qui ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle. Son corps ne suivait pas. Louis avait déjà vu des garçons comme lui, sur le terrain. Il se rappelait d’un garçon en particulier, qui lui-même lui rappelait Harry. La même bouille, le même âge, la même fragilité. Et ces garçons là, il fallait s’en occuper et vite, sinon ils tournaient de l’oeil…

Louis chercha des morceaux de sucre dans les placards. Il fouillait. Tant pis. Lorsqu’il trouva son Saint-Graal, il les tendit à Harry et lui demanda de les manger, histoire qu’il retrouve un peu de forces et que sa tension ne chute pas de trop.

Il s’assit ensuite à ses côtés. Harry évitait soigneusement son regard.

« Phobia ?

\- Oui. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sembla reprendre des couleurs. Son visage n’était plus aussi pâle et son front n’était plus luisant de sueur. Il avait évité le malaise et c’était déjà un très bon début… Mais Harry ne parlait plus. Il avait perdu sa langue, ou du sang ? Louis tourna la tête vers lui et essaya de capter son regard, et lorsqu’il y parvint enfin, il lui adressa un petit sourire bienveillant, une main posée sur son genou. Harry frissonna à ce toucher, mais impossible pour l’américain de le savoir, puisqu’ils étaient encore vêtus, l’un comme l’autre.

« Thanks. Without you I would have collapsed, just like I do each time I’m bleeding.

\- It’s okay.

\- I think we can be friends, now. »

Louis fronça les sourcils. Amis ? Ils pouvaient être _amis_? Il rit nerveusement.

« Friends ?

\- Oui, amis.

\- Why ?

\- I told you, I would have collapsed without you. Bleeding while being unconscious can be dangerous. Let’s say you saved my life. »

Peut-être qu’Harry exagérait et qu’il ne serait pas resté inconscient bien longtemps, mais au fond il n’avait pas tort. Être inconscient et faire hémorragie peut s’avérer très grave, il ne savait pas à quel point Harry s’était entaillé, mais vu la quantité de sang qui imprégnait le chiffon, il se doutait que ce n’était pas _juste_ une petite coupure. Alors peut-être qu’Harry était un peu hyperbolique quand il disait à Louis qu’il lui avait entre guillemets sauvé la vie, mais ça le touchait, c’était mignon. Il voulait l’embrasser. Peut-être qu’ils devraient devenir ami, non ?

« And… do you know what soviets do to greet someone new ? »

Il avait une petite idée mais n’était pas certain alors il haussa seulement les épaules. Il préférait qu’Harry lui dise, lui montre. Comment mieux apprendre les traditions soviétiques qu’en laissant un garçon de sang mi-français, mi-soviétique, faire ?

« Let me show you. »

Il s’approcha de Louis tout en le regardant dans les yeux, puis sans que l’américain ne comprenne quoique ce soit, les lèvres d’Harry percutèrent les siennes. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut assez pour que Louis puisse retenir leur goût alcoolisé. Elles étaient douces, le froid n’avait pas eu la chance de les embrasser et de les assécher. Ce qu’Harry venait de faire, c’est-à-dire embrasser sobrement Louis, était une véritable coutume du pays, que ce soit entre les grands dirigeants, les grandes personnalités ou le petit peuple, comme le témoignait une célèbre photographie qui serait prise dix ans plus tard entre les dirigeants soviétique et allemand Brejnev et Honecker à Berlin le 5 octobre 1979. Il n’y avait rien d’amoureux, et l’américain le savait. Cependant, il suspectait qu’Harry profite de cette coutume pour assouvir un certain désir qu’il tentait de cacher au plus profond de lui. Il se mentait à lui-même.

« This is what Americans do to greet their lover or partner, not their friends.

\- I know.

\- French too.

\- Oui, les français aussi.

\- And you’re half-french so… »

Harry était impénétrable. Louis ne savait pas ce qu’il pensait, ce qu’il voulait véritablement. Il était pire qu’un mur, qu’une porte de prison. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaitre et ça l’agaçait. Il ne pouvait qu’émettre des suppositions sur ses volontés secrètes. Leur conversation de la veille, dans cette petite ruelle mal éclairée, lui revint en tête. _Maybe you should judge by yourself if she was_ that _lucky to have me in her life_. Comment juger de lui-même s’il n’essayait pas ? Et puis si c’était si gentiment proposé…

À son tour, Louis posa ses lèvres sur celles d’Harry, une main encadrant un côté de son visage. Sa peau était comme celle d’une pêche. Il n’avait même pas l’air d’un homme, sa barbe était rasée et son visage inerte, comme celui d’un adolescent. Ce qui était perturbant, avec le français, c’était sa beauté, sa pureté, sa pseudo innocence, cet air je-m’en-foutiste et pourtant si concerné par les choses. Il était l’énigme, les indices, et le trésor à lui tout seul.

Et alors qu’il comptait seulement lui faire un smack « d’amitié » en retour, Harry le retint contre lui, agrippant sa nuque fermement avec sa main ensanglantée. Réflexe. Ça ne pouvait pas être qu’un baiser d’amitié. Louis écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais ne protesta pas, bien au contraire. Son coeur s’emportait, ses sens étaient exaltés, comme lors des premiers émois adolescents. Cette fois-ci, le français ne lui donnait pas un baiser presque insultant, grossier et offusquant, il lui donnait un véritable baiser. Un vrai premier baiser, délicat presque maladroit, craintif mais audacieux, doux et douloureux.

De tous les premiers baisers que Louis avait échangé dans sa vie, dans _ses_ vies, avec un incalculable nombre d’hommes et parfois de femmes, celui-ci était probablement le meilleur. Ça n’était pas un baiser de contes de fées. Pas de cadre idyllique, édénique, arcadien, pas de bruine ni de torrent pluvieux comme dans un film à l’eau de rose, pas de rayons d’hélios filtrant à travers les branchages comme on pouvait parfois le lire dans les livres d’auteurs méconnus et achetés chez un ancien bibliothécaire dans un coin reculé du pays, pas de parfum boisé, fruité, ni de champs de pavots somnifères qui feraient tournés la tête des protagonistes sous un soleil carnassier. Rien de tout ça. Il n’y avait qu’eux, assis sur le carrelage d’une cuisine dans un appartement archaïque et kitsch en plein coeur de Leningrad, elle-même engloutie sous la neige et frappée par des vents boréaux. Il y avait un Harry avec la main sanguinolente et un Louis qui mentait sur son identité. Mais il y avait surtout deux hommes qui étaient tombés amoureux l’un de l’autre dans un aéroport au bout du monde, et qui par le plus grand des hasards, s’étaient retrouvés dans le plus beau théâtre qui soit, puis sur les rives de la Neva. Leur premier baiser n’avait rien de romantique, mais leur histoire bien qu’ayant des allures chimériques, était digne des plus grands romans d’amour, des plus grands mythes et légendes. Et ça, ce n’était même pas eux qui le prétendaient…

L’arrière de son crâne reposant contre le carrelage dur et froid, Louis avait pourtant l’impression d’être allongé sur un petit nuage des milliers de mètres au-dessus de la surface terrestre. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi à sa place qu’en cet instant. Les lèvres d’Harry étaient scellées aux siennes, sa langue fiévreuse parvenait à elle seule, à réchauffer son corps tout entier, comme pourrait le faire le soleil en plein été ou un feu de cheminée en plein hiver. Louis caressait la langue du français avec la sienne, elles tournoyaient en rythme, d’une façon incroyablement appliquée mais désordonnée à la fois. Il n’y avait pas de dents qui s’entrechoquent, pas de loupés, pas de _attends, je respire plus._ Vus de l’extérieur, ils avaient l’air d’un couple qui avait sa propre façon d’échanger un baiser, ils semblaient déjà se connaitre par coeur. Ils avaient vécu mille-et-une joies, mille-et-une nuits, mille-et-un tourments, mille-et-une guerres, et mille-et-un amours ensemble. C’était indéniable, c’était saillant, c’était évident, c’était eux. Ils croyaient bâtir quelque chose de nouveau, alors qu’en réalité, cela faisait des centaines d’années qu’ils échangeaient ces mêmes baisers, de la même façon, avec la même intensité, la même ferveur, la même détermination, la même passion, la même folie. La main d’Harry sur sa joue était froide, mais Louis ne voudrait pour rien au monde qu’il la retire, elle était réconfortante, tendre, et familière. Il avait l’impression de retrouver une partie de lui-même trop longtemps disparue. Les coeurs battaient à l’unisson, les corps fonctionnaient en parfaite synchronisation, les âmes se réunissaient, ils étaient comme deux partenaires de danse, comme les moitiés d’un tout, comme les pièces de puzzle, comme des âmes soeurs : ils ne formaient qu’un.

« And this kiss, what does that mean, to soviets ? Or more precisely to a French with soviet origins ? »

Harry se mit idiotement à rire contre les lèvres de Louis. Ses fossettes étaient larges, creuses, ses yeux étaient plissés, fins, brillants, noirs, mais si clairs, remplis d’espoir, de peur, et d’un petit quelque chose que Louis voulait ignorer, quoiqu’il en dise : de l’amour. Des centaines d’années d’amour, de passion, de dévotion, de sacrifices.

« It means that… I kinda appreciate you… not like a friend… maybe more… un peu comme un amant, quelque chose du genre.

\- I don’t speak French.

\- I know but you don’t need me to tell you what does that mean. I think you already know the answer. Don’t you ?

\- I think I do. Not usual to react the way you reacted when I touched your hips a few minutes ago. »

Harry l’embrassa de nouveau pour le faire taire. Louis avait touché en plein dans le mille.

Et puis comme ce n’était pas un conte de fées, le doigt d’Harry saigna de nouveau et ils ne s’en aperçurent que lorsque le liquide chaud, pâteux, collant, acre et noirâtre vint se mêler à leurs salives teintées de vodka. Ils cessèrent leur petit manège, pansèrent le doigt du bouclé et puis firent comme si ça n’était jamais arrivé, à croire que les minutes suivant le baiser mêlé de sang avait eu l’effet d’un poison, d’aconit. Comme si ce baiser était le début d’une longue agonie qui ne pourrait se solder que par les larmes et la mort.


	9. LES LIENS DU SANG

**Fin de l’été 1531**

**_Quelque part, dans une forêt du Saint-Empire Germanique._ **

Ari était bien parti dans la nuit, à la grande déception d’Alois. Il aurait peut-être préféré qu’il ne tienne pas parole. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul, dans sa petite maison vide. Le chagrin l’emporta. La présence de ce garçon lui avait fait moralement du bien, sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte. C’était si injuste qu’il doive partir. Il avait peur de lui, un peu, il ne savait pas comment agir avec, mais… mais merde, il était si beau, si gentil, si fragile, si triste, Alois ne voulait plus qu’une chose : le revoir et sécher ses larmes. Mais comment faire ? Le village lui faisait tellement peur, il n’avait même pas de vêtements pour s’y rendre et ne savait pas comment il pourrait bien retrouver Ari. De toute façon, celui-ci ne semblait même pas vouloir être retrouvé. Par quiconque.

Les jours passèrent. Pas d’Ari à l’horizon. Nul part. Alois était seul, perdu au fin fond de sa forêt. Il fallait qu’il mette un terme à tout ça : la solitude, l’inquiétude, l’envie de revoir Ari. Le regarder de loin n’était pas suffisant. Le savoir au château mais pas à ses côtés était énervant. Alois resta éveillé des heures à réfléchir sur sa vie. Voulait-il vraiment passer le restant de ses jours seul, ici, caché ? À fabriquer des remèdes que personne ne pourrait jamais utiliser s’il n’essayait pas de les vendre ? À broyer du noir et à continuer de maudire les Hommes pour leur crime infâme ? Ils avaient retiré la vie à sa mère, mais pas la sienne. Il devait vivre pour elle, et la venger. Mais ça n’était pas en restant ici que les choses allaient changer. Oh non.

Résolu, un matin, Alois s’aventura jusqu’à l’orée du bois. Il y avait un large et long chemin terreux et cabossé qui devait bien mener quelque part. Il ne l’avait jamais emprunté, son coeur battait d’excitation, il partait à l’aventure sans savoir ce qui l’attendait à l’extérieur. Une première, pour le jeune garçon. Aux yeux des autres, ça paraîtrait tout à fait ridicule, mais pour lui, c’était un pas de géant, que de s’aventurer dans ce monde hostile, de sortir de son petit jardin d’Eden.

Pour une fin d’été, il faisait plutôt froid. Il avait connu des étés plus chauds que ça. De toute manière, depuis le début du siècle dernier, l’hémisphère nord connaissait une période de faible activité solaire, un petit âge glaciaire. Il ne pouvait pas s’attendre à des chaleurs tropicales — il ne connaissait même pas les tropiques, c’était malheureux. Il marchait le long de la route, ses pieds s’embourbant dans la terre un peu molle par endroits. Il n’était pas rassuré, et n’était pas certain de pouvoir retrouver sa route du premier coup. Cette escapade était une si mauvaise idée, mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, il voulait revoir Ari. Il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, qu’il avait besoin d’aide. Pour ses beaux yeux, il allait faire des efforts.

Rapidement, il se retrouva à un carrefour. Trois nouvelles routes se présentaient à lui. Paniqué, il continua de marcher en ligne droite. De temps à autre, il devinait d’autres bâtisses derrière d’épais feuillages, parfois des entrées de fermes au bout de petits chemins tout aussi escarpés et boueux. Il entendait des piaillements d’animaux, des éclats de voix. Il se rapprochait peu à peu du premier village. Ari n’y vivait certainement pas. Non, lui il vivait au château, tout en haut de la colline, inaccessible, dominant, impressionnant.

Une charrette tirée par des chevaux s’arrêta à ses côtés. Alois continua son chemin, mais l’homme, ou plutôt le jeune garçon, lui cria de s’arrêter. Alois l’avait entendu arriver, mais trop peureux et désireux de ne pas se faire remarquer, il avait préféré feindre l’indifférence et continuer sa route. _Ari Ari Ari._

« Eh, toi, là, d’où tu viens, comme ça ! »

Il osa se retourner et faire face à l’inconnu qui ne paraissait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. Bras croisés contre son torse, marmonnant, tête baissée, il répondit un petit _oui_ interrogatif au garçon. Il n’avait pas l’air bien méchant. Ça n’était pas la beauté d’Ari, ni sa douceur, ni sa gentillesse — Alois jugeait très vite sans connaître, mais il ne lui inspirait pas non pas la crainte. Bien-sûr, il restait sur ses gardes, mais il finissait par se douter que tous les Hommes du monde ne voulaient pas sa peau à lui, puisque de toute manière, personne ne le connaissait. Cette simple pensée le rassura un petit peu.

« Montre sur la charrette, tu iras plus vite. »

Il le tutoyait alors qu’Ari le vouvoyait, c’était sûrement la différence de rang, de classe. Alois n’était pas très instruit mais il savait de par sa mère que le monde était régi en classes, en ordres, qu’il y avait des inégalités, des personnes plus malheureuses et souffrantes que d’autres, et que ce même monde était apparement sous la gouverne d’un autre monde, plus mystique, plus surnaturel : la religion. Un Dieu, disaient-ils. Alois n’avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus, puisqu’Anna disait toujours que si leur Dieu existait vraiment, ils n’auraient pas besoin de se mettre à genoux et de joindre leurs mains pour prier. Si Dieu existait, personne ne serait malheureux. Anna avait peut-être raison. Ou peut-être qu’elle se trompait et que le sujet était un peu plus complexe que cela… Toujours est-il qu’Alois accepta de grimper à l’arrière de la charrette pleine d’herbe sèche. La fin de saison avait sonné.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Alois vit les contours de bâtiments de pierres se dessiner devant lui. Des tas de choses qu’il ne connaissait pas. Quel était donc ce gros oiseau blanc à la crête rouge ? Lorsqu’il posa les pieds par terre, un tas de poussière se forma autour de ses pieds. Son pantalon serait bon à laver et ça lui prendrait des heures à sécher. La volaille se rua vers lui et il poussa un cri, remontant tout de suite sur la charrette, le coeur battant la chamade, l’air mortifié. L’inconnu se mit à rire et poussa la poule doucement avec son pied. En effet, il n’avait pas l’air bien méchant.

« C’est une poule, ce n’est rien. La petite bête ne mange pas la grosse. Enfin grosse, non, tu es plutôt maigre. Comment t’appelles-tu ? Moi c’est Ralf.

\- Alois.

\- Enchanté, Alois ! »

Ralf lui adressa un large sourire et l’invita à le suivre. Alois considéra cette rencontre plutôt étrange comme une chance. Jamais Ralf n’avait posé de questions sur sa dégaine lamentable lors de leur rencontre, ni même la raison de son quasi-mutisme durant les premières semaines. Et surtout, Ralf s’était avéré, au fil du temps, être un ami loyal et dévoué. S’il n’avait pas retrouvé Ari ce jour là, le destin l’avait au moins mis sur le chemin de Ralf.

Et avoir un allié dans ce monde hostile, c’était nécessaire.

*

**Automne 1531**

L’automne touchait bientôt à sa fin. En trois mois, la vie d’Alois avait littéralement changé. Il n’était plus le petit être craintif qui se nourrissait de bêtes sauvages et de baies, il n’était plus le garçon peureux et méfiant face aux Hommes. Il n’était plus reclus. Il était un véritable paysan, comme Ralf. Et mieux, il travaillait pour les propriétaires du domaine : les parents de Ralf. Logé, nourri, vêtu, présenté au reste du village, Alois était désormais un homme du peuple, partageait les conversations des villageois, des jeunes gens de son âge, découvrait de nouvelles choses chaque jour, et s’éduquait.

Ralf l’avait pris sous sa coupe. Il était âgé de deux ans de plus que lui, mais malgré cela, ils s’entendaient à merveille, tous les deux. Peut-être même un peu de trop.

Alois avait eu beaucoup de chance. Lorsque Ralf lui avait proposé de monter sur sa charrette, ça n’était pas seulement par altruisme, mais aussi parce que lui et sa famille recherchait un jeune homme disponible pour les aider avec les récoltes de la saison. Le courant étant bien passé entre l’orphelin et la famille, le châtain fut dès lors invité à rester travailler pour eux, bien qu’au fond, les parents de Ralf étaient plutôt cléments avec lui, ce pauvre gamin qui n’avait presqu’aucun bagages et pas d’attaches, ce serait malheureux de le laisser repartir dans la nature.

Il avait donc scellé l’entrée de sa petite bâtisse dans les bois. Il avait jeté les remèdes, les potions, ainsi la plupart des baies pourries, et caché ce qu’il ne pouvait pas emporter un peu plus loin dans le forêt, dans une sorte de puit abandonné, sous un tas de ronces épaisses. Il osait espérer que son grand grimoire allait rester intact. Une nouvelle vie commençait ici, dans cette petite ferme, aux côtés de Ralf et de sa famille. Son passé était enfoui sous des pierres et des ronces, jusqu’au jour où il ne pourrait plus l’ignorer et lui échapper…

Mais il n’avait pas oublié Ari. Si on l’avait arrêté en chemin, il comptait bel et bien reprendre la route. Chaque soir, depuis sa chambre, au grenier, Alois contemplait l’horizon, qu’il pleuve, qu’il vente, qu’il grêle ou qu’il neige. Le château était parfaitement visible depuis son petit poste d’observation. Il n’avait qu’à pousser le bout de bois lui servant de volet pour qu’apparaisse dans son champ de vision, le château des Saenger. Étonnement, il n’en entendait jamais parler. Du moins, il l’entendait jamais parler d’Ari. Seulement du duc, parfois, mais c’était rare. On lui avait dit un jour qu’il y a des noms qu’il valait mieux ne pas prononcer. Mais lui, il était curieux. Peut-être trop, mais il voulait comprendre. Il voulait savoir pourquoi une fois tous les sept jours, à la même heure, à la fenêtre d’une tour, l’on allumait ce qui ressemblait à une torche. Était-ce un signe ? Un appel ?

Un soir, à table, Alois daigna poser sa question.

« Connaissez-vous ceux qui vivent au château ? Cela m’intrigue. »

Silence s’en suivit, jusqu’à ce que Ralf prenne la parole, éclaircissant sa voix en toussotant.

« Tout le monde connaît les Saenger. Et le duc… C’est un homme… tyrannique, je dirais. Quelqu'un qu'il vaut mieux éviter, je suppose. 

\- Pourquoi ? »

Était-ce pour cette raison qu’Ari ne voulait pas retourner au château ?

« Il est juste mauvais. N’as-tu jamais entendu cette histoire, à propos de son premier fils ? »

Ari.

« Il a disparu, un jour. Les villages avoisinants le château et tout ceux du domaine de Saenger ont été fouillés de fonds en combles, jusqu’aux les couvents et aux églises pour le retrouver, mais rien. Il devait avoir… oh, dix ans ? C’était un gentil garçon, j’appréciais sa compagnie, à l’époque. On l’appréciait tous d’ailleurs, même si le pauvre devait se prendre de sacrées raclées quand il rentrait avec ses vêtements déchirés et salis au château. Il s’échappait de temps en temps pour venir jouer dans les villages avec les autres enfants. Sa mère est décédée peu de temps après sa disparition, un paysan l’a retrouvée dans son champ, ensanglantée et raide morte. Apparement, ça n’était pas beau à voir… Elle a été ruée de coups, mais nous sommes à table, je te passe les détails. Peut-être avait-elle retrouvé celui ou celle qui avait enlevé son fils et a essayé de faire justice elle-même… ses fils, d’ailleurs. Le second, Herman, a été enlevé pendant son enfance. C’est une famille maudite, tu sais. Le duc est devenu fou. Personne ne veut avoir à s’y confronter. Reste loin du château, ça vaudra mieux pour toi… »

Alois était boulversé. Il n’avait même plus faim. Ari était-il l’un de ces fameux fils disparus ? Et s’il l’était, cela voudrait dire qu’il était retenu prisonnier par son père, d’où sa réaction l’été dernier dans la forêt, sa volonté de se cacher et d’échapper le plus rapidement possible aux hommes de son père ?

« Comment s’appelait le premier fils ? Celui qui a disparu quand il avait dix ans ?

\- Ari Saenger. Paix à son âme. »

Tous autour de la table firent un signe de croix. Ils priaient pour Ari, pour Herman, tandis que lui, regardait bêtement son assiette. Ce garçon qu’il avait espionné tout un printemps et tout un été, qu’il avait hébergé toute une nuit n’était autre que le petit garçon du duc, disparu depuis de nombreuses années. Il n’était pas mort, mais bien vivant. Et il était très sûrement prisonnier des griffes de son paternel. Mais pourquoi le retenait-il, dans ce cas ?

Alois prétexta un mal de tête, débarrassa son couvert et monta se coucher. Ralf le rejoignit une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard et passa la nuit avec lui. Et pour deux hommes, ils étaient sûrement plus proches qu’ils ne l’auraient du. Si Alois avait bien compris quelque chose, dans ce monde, c’est que les hommes étaient au-dessus des femmes, et que les relations amoureuses et sexuelles ne mélangeaient qu’un homme et une femme. Pas de place pour le reste, pas de place pour ses pensées un peu érotiques quand il repensait aux courbes d’Ari qu’il avait pu observer tant de fois avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans la nature… ou peut-être était-ce lui, qui avait disparu. Peut-être qu’Ari avait tenté de le retrouver mais qu’il en avait été dans l’impossibilité puisque le châtain avait déserté les lieux…

Aujourd’hui, Ari devait avoir dix-sept ans, et lui en avait seize. Un bel âge, pour se découvrir mutuellement. Malheureusement, Ari ne serait peut-être pas le premier qu’Alois connaitrait… d’autres marquaient déjà leur territoire.

*

**Fin de l’hiver 1532**

L’hiver avait été rude. Alois avait failli rendre l’âme. Selon la mère de Ralf, le Seigneur lui était venu en aide. Depuis ce miséreux épisode, il trimbalait autour de son cou, un crucifix. Il avait vaguement entendu parler des troubles religieux qui sévissaient en Europe et plus particulièrement au sein du Saint-Empire… — scission entre l’église catholique romaine et les protestants, mais c’était bien là un sujet qu’il n’évoquait jamais : ça lui passait complètement au-dessus. Il savait qu’il se devait à lui seul sa guérison. Ses potions étaient efficaces, c’était tout.

Le soleil réchauffait de nouveau la région. Voilà bientôt une année qu’il avait aperçu Ari pour la toute première fois, et six mois qu’il n’avait plus aucune nouvelle. Sa faute, celle de la maladie, celle du duc. Alois en vint même à penser qu’il l’avait rêvé. Sauf qu’un soir, un soir de déluge, alors que la torche aurait du brûler comme à son habitude dans la tour du château des Saenger, il faisait noir. Il ne percevait même pas l’ombre imposante du château. Il n’y avait pas d’étoiles dans le ciel et la Lune n’éclairait qu’à peine. C’était le temps parfait pour s’enfuir de prison, pour échapper à quelqu’un.

Alois ne parvenait pas à s’endormir, comme s’il sentait que le reste de sa nuit n’allait pas être de tout repos et qu’il valait mieux pour lui qu’il reste sur ses gardes et qu’il tende l’oreille…

Soudainement, il entendit un bruit de chevaux au galop. Il sursauta, paniqué. Qu’était-ce ? Pourquoi si tard dans la nuit, les sabots des chevaux martelaient le sol terreux ? Il enfila des vêtements à la va-vite, alluma une bougie et se fraya silencieusement un chemin jusque dans la cour, évitant soigneusement les poules. Le temps que ses yeux se fassent à l’obscurité, il était déjà arrivé au bord de la route boueuse, là où quelques minutes auparavant, des chevaliers poursuivaient une pauvre personne qui, à pieds, n’avait que peu de chance de s’en sortir indemne…

Le jeune homme resta malgré tout caché derrière un mur de pierres, sa bougie derrière lui. Elle s’éteignit au contact des gouttes de pluie. Merde. Alois soupira et se résolut à faire demi-tour, il ne verrait rien, il ne saurait rien, sauf si les commères du village apprenaient quelque chose… Mais alors qu’il rebroussait chemin, il entendit des pas se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Quelqu’un venait tout juste de se cacher là où trente secondes avant, Alois tentait d’apercevoir ou d’entendre quelque chose : contre le mur de pierres. La respiration de l’individu était saccadée, son souffle coupé. Il pouvait même l’entendre pleurer. Sûrement des pleurs de colère. Alois fit savoir sa présence en murmurant un petit _suis-moi_. Ça aurait pu être un criminel en fuite qu’Alois se serait tout de même fait avoir. Le jeune fugitif — parce que oui, c’était un garçon, attrapa avec désespoir la main de celui qui proposait si gentiment son aide et le suivit alors, entrainé dans le bâtiment à côté de la bâtisse principale, là où Alois y avait une couchette, au grenier. Lorsqu’ils furent tous les deux hors de danger, il craqua une allumette et alluma deux bougies afin d’éclairer un petit peu le grenier.

Et il le reconnut. Malgré la mine livide, les cheveux mouillés, aplatis, les lèvres violacées, les yeux veineux et les vêtements sales, il restait le même. Il restait sa jolie créature, plus vivante que jamais.

« Ari… »


	10. ET SI ?

**Mars 1969**

**Jour 5**

La nuit fut incroyablement longue. Après s’être embrassés, Harry était parti se coucher et Louis… Louis n’avait trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de dormir sur ce fichu canapé. Le français était le pire des hôtes. Il avait l’impression d’être sa putain de service, ou non, son escort. Viens faire du patin avec moi, viens chez moi, embrassons-nous, mais dors sur le sofa parce que moi je dors avec personne. C’est ce qu’il avait osé lui dire avant d’aller dormir. Louis n’avait pas protesté, il avait seulement cessé d’essayer de le comprendre. Bien qu’au final, la réaction d’Harry était sûrement adaptée à la situation. Pourquoi dormir avec un type dont il ne connaît rien, qui se pointe chez lui tard le soir alors qu’il avait toute la journée pour lefaire ?

Il était huit heures quand le garçon de la veille toqua à la porte. Louis lui ouvrit sans un mot. Il n’était pas dupe, il se doutait de la nature des relations qu’ils entretenaient, lui et Harry, et ça l’emmerdait.

« Toujours là, le rat ?

\- Yes..?

\- Are you planning to stay ?

\- Again : yes.

Ok. But Harry and I had plans so…

\- It’s fine. I'll wait. »

Le blond fit la grimace, ne comprenant pas trop ce que ce mec faisait ici, alors que lui et Harry avaient des choses de prévues. Il posa son sac sur le canapé et se servit un café, tout en se grillant une cigarette. Un vrai pompier, la pièce principale ressemblait à un fumoir. Le français dormait toujours, ils semblaient l’attendre tous les deux, ou peut-être que l’un et l’autre attendaient que l’autre s’en aille. Au bout d’une demie heure de blanc, de gêne, Louis sortit de l’appartement sans un mot, décidé à aller s’acheter des clopes et une petite bouteille de vodka, ainsi que quelques gâteaux à grignoter et un livre qu’il pourrait dévorer en attendant qu’Harry daigne montrer un quelconque signe d’intérêt pour lui.

La supérette du coin était déserte, presque dévalisée. Le strict minimum et encore. Trouver un livre ne fut pas bien compliqué, il n’y en avait que trois se battant en duel sur une étagère rafistolée avec du scotch marron. Il en prit un dans ses mains. Il ne comprit pas le titre, mais avait l’impression d’avoir déjà vu quelque part, le nom de l’auteur. Hansel Stassen. Le résumé lui semblant morose, il le reposa et prit le dernier Tolstoi. Le caissier faisait peur à mourir : un alcoolique avec une coupe mulet bien grasse, un regard sale, des mains crasseuses… Louis faillit même lui dire de garder la monnaie.

Lorsqu’il rentra dans l’appartement, le salon était vide, pas l’ombre d’une présence humaine. Il fronça les sourcils et s’aventura silencieusement dans le couloir. La décoration laissait à désirer. Elle était ancienne, certes choisie avec goût, mais déplaisante, ancienne, et un peu austère. Il y avait énormément de cadres accrochés au mur avec d’anciennes photos, de vieilles peintures. Que des paysages soviétiques ou bavarois, un véritable musée. Il ne savait même pas si ces tableaux avaient de la valeur, s’il était face à des chefs d’oeuvres d’une valeur inestimable ou si c’était l’artiste du coin qui avait peint. Il ne connaissait pas de A. Saenger. Lui qui était américain, ça lui donnait le cafard, de voir ces peintures qu’il trouvait aussi déprimantes que intrigantes. Il était mélancolique d’une époque et d’un pays qu’il n’avait pas connus.

Puis il approcha d’une porte mal fermée, entrebâillée et il comprit. La chambre d’Harry, du moins c’était dans celle-ci qu’il s’était enfermé la veille avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, était occupée. Il comprit alors les _plans_ de Daniel et c’était injuste. Harry était injuste avec lui, il savait que l’américain dormait ici, ils s’étaient embrassés, et pourtant, il faisait comme s’il n’existait pas, comme si lui et Daniel étaient les seules personnes présentes dans cet appartement. Il en avait la nausée. Le français était un salaud, un vrai connard.

Mais la curiosité avait _toujours_ été un vilain défaut chez lui, d’autant plus qu’il était un espion. Le corps d’Harry était indéniablement beau, exactement comme il l’avait imaginé, si ce n’est plus surprenant encore. Longiligne, cambré, tracé avec des outils mathématiques, peint avec les plus belles nuances de beige et de rose, sculpté soigneusement par des mains habiles et connaisseuses. Sa peau était incroyablement crayeuse, et sûrement opaline quand le froid la frôlait. Il avait envie de parcourir du bout des doigts les vallées enneigées de son corps, d’embrasser chaque centimètre carré de son épiderme et de le faire rougir. Ses joues, lèvres, ses tétons et l’extrémité de l’organe externe le plus intime de son corps étaient roses comme des bonbons, Louis voulait prendre la place de Daniel et avoir le droit de toucher à cette oeuvre d’art grandeur nature. Il sentit son ventre se tordre lorsqu’il vit le blond se fondre en lui, arrachant au bouclé un soupir d’aise si sensuel que l’espion lui-même, derrière la porte, aurait pu en avoir une érection. Il aurait aimé découvrir Harry et son intimité d’une autre manière, mais tant pis. Il s’était bien tapé Vladimir, lui… quoique non, c’était différent. Lui n’avait pas fait ça par gaieté de coeur, il n’avait ressenti aucun plaisir, contrairement à l’étudiant qui prenait son pied dans la pièce à l’autre bout du couloir.

Énervé, déçu du comportement de son hôte, jaloux, troublé, il pénétra silencieusement dans le bureau, ou du moins la pièce y ressemblant le plus. Il devinait que cet appartement appartenait à de Stadieu et que ce bureau était le sien — l’un des siens. Tant qu’il entendait les deux jeunes garçons prendre du plaisir, cela signifiait qu’il pouvait investiguer et remettre son masque d’espion comme bon lui semblait. Quel sordide point de repère.

Tout allait très vite, il était méticuleux, organisé, et prudent. Pas un bruit parasite, pas une minute de perdue, pas un recoin d’oublié. Il ne trouva rien de très intéressant, hormis peut-être une lettre en russe qui témoignait d’un échange personnel entre Vladimir et son amant tant aimé. Louis n’eut pas le temps de la déchiffrer puisqu’elle était écrite en alphabet cyrillique — et relativement mal. Néanmoins… il sentait qu’elle lui serait utile, peut-être qu’elle contenait les noms dont la CIA avait besoin. Il la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise et quitta le bureau, prenant garde à bien refermer derrière lui. Il osait espérer que sa trouvaille porterait ses fruits.

Et il osait tout autant espérer que Daniel et Harry cessent leurs ébats. Si ces derniers étaient une bonne chose pour qu’il puisse tranquillement mener son enquête, son coeur lui, en prenait un sacré coup. Il n’avait rien partagé de plus qu’un coup de foudre, un baiser, et une après-midi à la patinoire avec Harry, et pourtant, il voulait déjà bâtir des forteresses autour de lui pour que personne ne l’approche. Ce garçon allait le rendre complètement dingue. Entendre Harry murmurer en français des termes qu’il ne comprenait pas mais qui pourraient certainement être traduits par des « _encore, plus fort, continue_ » et autres mots salaces, ça passait cinq minutes, mais au bout d’une vingtaine, il pensa devenir complètement fou.

Harry et Daniel daignèrent sortir de la chambre du français vers dix heures. Ils riaient tous les deux, le brun venait apparement de lui raconter quelque chose d’amusant, l’atmosphère était détendue, jusqu’à ce qu’ils tombent tous les deux nez à nez avec Louis.

« What the fuck are you doing here ?

\- Told you I was staying. »

Daniel supplia Harry du regard, avec son air instant qui disait _fais le dégager ou je m’en occupe._ Il ne l’avait pas pris au mot quand il lui avait dit qu’il comptait vraiment rester. C’était mal connaître Louis. Quand il avait une idée derrière la tête, quand il jetait son dévolu sur quelqu’un, il était difficile de le déloger.

« Harry ? Dis lui de partir, non ? Sa présence est drôle cinq minutes, il veut quoi ?

\- Pars, je pense que c’est plus simple pour tout le monde.

\- Moi je pars ? Tu te le tapes aussi ?

\- Oui toi tu pars, je t’ai jamais rien promis. Et non, on se connaît à peine. »

Du charabia.

Daniel rit nerveusement. Les sauts d’humeur et les retournements de vestes du français avaient don de l’énerver. À croire qu’il était pire que son père. Il jouait tout aussi bien sur deux tableaux. C’était la même chose à Paris, de toute manière. Harry promettait des choses au creux de l’oreille après une nuit torride et puis quelques jours plus tard, on le retrouvait aux bras d’un type qu’il ne pouvait apparement pas voir une semaine auparavant. Ils vivaient dans le pire des mondes, Harry avait le pire des pères pour modèle et une pression si conséquente sur ses épaules qu’il usait de son physique et de son charme pour mettre les autres fils à papa dans son lit et en retirer les bénéfices. Un comportement fort décevant, et pourtant si habituel. Il pensai que le Japon l’avait fait mûrir à ce sujet, mais non. N’avait-il pas une petite-amie d’ailleurs ? Il retourna dans la chambre où ils avaient passé deux heures fougueuses, avant d’en ressortir tout habillé. Il n’adressa aucun mot au français. Si Louis avait eu l’impression d’être une catin, Daniel lui, n’en avait pas que l’impression.

« I don’t know who you are, Aleksandr, but you should run away while it’s still possible. Or you’ll end up like me : dumped. »

Les murs tremblèrent presque quand il claqua la porte derrière lui en signe d’au revoir. Il ne serait pas de retour de si tôt. Harry soupira et ferma à clé derrière lui avant d’aller se servir un petit déjeuner, sans se préoccuper de Louis qui attendait des explications qu’Harry ne lui devait pourtant pas. Il n’avait même pas l’air affecté par la situation. Mais sous le regard insistant de l’américain, il daigna lever les yeux vers lui et l’interroger du regard. Ce qui était injuste avec Harry, c’était qu’il vous donnait envie de tout lui pardonner, que vous le connaissiez ou non, qu’il vous ait fait la pire des crasses ou pas. Son air de gamin insolent à qui l’on cède facilement pousserait Louis au bout de ses retranchements. L’étudiant était le genre de garçon qu’il détestait quand il était encore en études, fils _de_ qui obtient tout ce qu’il désire parce qu’il a la chance de porter le bon patronyme, fils _de_ qui n’est jamais blessé par ses pertes parce qu’un de perdu, dix de qui toquent à la porte, un billet envolé en plein Paris, cent qui dorment sous le lit à la maison.

« Didn’t know you stayed. Daniel told me you left this morning.

\- I came back, as you can see. »

L’atmosphère était lourde. L’appartement paraissait soudainement tout petit, les petites poupées russes avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, les jugeants, le chiffon tâché du sang d’Harry glaçait le sien, le bruit de mastication émit par le français résonnait à l’intérieur de son crâne. Est-ce qu’il était à deux doigts de faire un malaise ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, il vacillait et tanguait sur un fil, en tentant de garder équilibre.

« I think I should leave.

\- Don’t.

\- Why should I stay ? You’re taken.

\- No ? I'm just having fun with him. Daniel's my friend from Paris, he's not my lover or something. »

Il disait cela avec un naturel déconcertant.

« You know, Shura… We kissed but it doesn’t mean we’re exclusive. You, me, we both know you’re gonna go back in the U.S. I feel like you’re taking it too seriously. What do you want from me ?

\- I want you to stop playing a role. That role. Doesn't suit you.

\- I’m not playing a role ? You’re creepy.

\- Oh, c’mon Harry, you gave me this little paper with your address written on, you kissed me first, you always act so strangely when I’m around. Haneda, Bolshoi theater, the kitchen yesterday. You’re illogical.

\- And ? »

_Et_? Harry était détestable. Tant de chemin et de tourments pour ça. Pour un mec qui lui donnait de faux espoirs, puis qui ensuite réduisait à néant tous les scénarios qu’il s’était fait encore une fois. Il était le dernier des connards, en plus d’être l’homme qui faisait tressauter son coeur dès qu’il posait son regard sur lui.

« I don’t know you Harry, I know that, but I— I can’t lose you again.

\- But we’re meant to nothing. I want it as much as you, but I can’t… I just can’t.

\- Why ?

\- You’re American ! You live an ocean apart from me, for God’s sake ! And physical attraction isn’t enough.

\- You’ll regret it Harry. »

Qu’il était beau, cet abruti, la lèvre inférieure pincée entre les dents, ses mains rageusement posées sur ses hanches, ses cheveux en bataille et cet air coupable sur le visage. Il avait l’air… moins inaccessible. Plus proche de lui. Harry était contradictoire. Une partie de lui criait à Louis de venir à lui, mais dès qu’il s’approchait d’un peu trop près, l’autre partie le repoussait. Juste parce qu’il avait peur. Peur d’aimer, peur de l’être, peur de goûter à ce sentiment et de ne plus pouvoir s’en séparer, peur que quelqu’un compte plus que tout le reste, peur que cet homme lui vole tout, brise les barrières qu’il avait érigé au fil des ans, des déceptions. Et surtout peur du manque qui s’en suivrait. L’amour était un sentiment aussi contradictoire que lui. Il pouvait rendre heureux un homme, comme le réduire au néant. Louis savait que ce coup de foudre ne mènerait sûrement pas à grand chose, et pourtant, à contrario d’Harry, il voulait essayer. Elle était où, la jeunesse insouciante ?

« I know.

\- It’s not too late. I leave in two days. Let me show you how great a « us » could be.

\- What if I actually find it great ?

\- We’ll find a way to make it work. »

Harry semblait réfléchir. L’air était un peu plus respirable, comme si après une après-midi orageuse, une bruine venait pailleter la Terre. Après quelques secondes de blanc sonore, il plongea son regard dans celui de Louis avant de fermer les yeux, prit par un violent mal de tête soudain. Tout comme l’américain au Bolshoi, lorsqu’il avait compris que son voleur de livre était à quelques pas seulement de lui. En fermant les yeux, il fit une sorte de rêve éveillé à son tour. Un rêve dérangeant, marquant, qui lui mit une énorme claque et bouscula toutes ses pensées rationnelles. Il apercevait deux garçons, dont l’un était lui, vêtu bizarrement, les cheveux très mal arrangés, et la moue impassible, le regard vide, les yeux au bord des larmes. Et il entendait. Il entendait un garçon le supplier de toute son âme de leur accorder une chance, mais… il ne voyait pas son visage, ne distinguait même pas sa voix. Il l’entendait juste, d’une manière synthétique. Brusquement, il rouvrit les yeux. Louis était près de lui, une main sur son épaule, l’air inquiet. _You okay ? Harry, please ?_ Harry chercha son regard, complètement effrayé, et boulversé. Qu’est-ce que c’était, ça ?

Voguant à travers le regard sombre et nerveux de Louis, Harry semblait tenter de croiser l’âme de ce dernier en chemin, comme si la réponse était en elle, comme si Louis était la pièce manquante d’un puzzle, la réponse à une énigme qu’il ne tentait même pas de résoudre.

« I feel like we’ve already discussed it. Even though it’s impossible. It is, right ?

\- Me too. I feel like I know you.

\- But it’s impossible. »

Un blanc suivit les mots d’Harry. L’un comme l’autre ne comprenaient ni pourquoi ils ressentaient ce qu’ils ressentaient pour l’autre, ni pourquoi la vie ne faisait que les remettre sur le chemin de l’autre, et encore moins pourquoi ils avaient cette inexplicable intuition de se connaître, alors que tout, mais vraiment _tout_ , les séparait.

Rapidement gêné par la situation, Louis, qui avait toujours sa main sur l’épaule d’Harry, osa aventurer ses doigts le long de son cou, puis sa joue. Le français ne protestait pas ni ne se reculait. Au contraire, le châtain remarqua qu’il frissonnait, que ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, que sa peau, tout comme ses lippes, n’attendaient qu’une seule chose : être embrassées. C’était en quelques sortes une victoire pour l’américain. L’étudiant ferma les yeux, comme s’il attendait que Louis fasse le reste, qu’il dirige, qu’il décide pour eux, histoire qu’il soit celui à blâmer si jamais Harry venait à aimer toute cette mascarade. Alors, en toute délicatesse, le châtain posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tandis que sa main libre trouva place dans le creux de son dos. Harry avait une cambrure un peu trop vertigineuse qui aurait sûrement méritée d’être soignée. Ses lèvres avaient un goût étrange, celles d’un homme qui n’était pas lui, qui n’était pas Harry. Daniel, de toute évidence. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il allait se faire un malin plaisir d’effacer toutes les traces qu’il avait pu laissé et les remplacer. Ce cinquième jour était peut-être le jour de trop. Quoique, finalement, le jour de trop, il était survenu il y a de cela bien trop longtemps…

Louis et Harry avait passé le restant de cette cinquième journée avachis dans le sofa, à boire du _sbiten,_ boisson à base de miel, d’épices, de vin, de cannelle, de gingembre et autres mets. C’était, selon le français, la boisson traditionnelle russe, en dehors de la vodka, bien que le monde entier s’évertuait à penser que les soviétiques avaient autant besoin d’alcool de pommes de terre que le reste du monde avait besoin d’eau. Ils s’étaient raconté d’où ils venaient, qui ils étaient, ce qu’ils voulaient être dans l’avenir. Harry avait parlé de sa vie parisienne dorée, de son dégout envers ses études à cause de la pression subie par ses parents et de la compétition entre les autres fils _de_. Il lui avait aussi parlé des soirées à gogo, des bouches saliveuses qu’il ne pouvait associer à aucun regard, des mains baladeuses, du Japon, et de sa présence en Union soviétique. Louis découvrait une autre facette du français. Celle d’un garçon né du bon côté de la frontière, mais trop près de celle-ci pour ne pas rêver de gravir ces barrières et d’aller voir comment le monde pourrait être, sans tout ce luxe qui ne lui apportait rien, hormis une belle garde-robe, l’accès à tous les événements qu’il ne fallait pas louper, et la possibilité de voyager dès que l’occasion se présentait. Il rêvait d’autre chose, autre chose qui était tout, sauf cette vie là. De son côté, Louis, lui, lui raconta l’Amérique, sans même mentir. Il lui parla d’un père déçu, de son enrôlement dans l’armée américaine, de ses blessures sur le front, de son rapatriement, de la difficulté de ré-apprendre à vivre, à se reconstruire, à aimer, aussi. Harry ne posait pas de question sur sa présence en Union soviétique, pour lui, elle n’était que l’oeuvre du destin, rien d’autre. Il était encore un petit peu naïf pour se douter que cet américain n’avait rien de soviétique en lui, mais n’était là que pour démanteler les magouilles de son père…


	11. LES DERNIÈRES PREMIÈRES FOIS

**Mars 1969**

**_Leningrad, URSS._ **

**Jour 6**

À en croire les dires populaires, les discussions de terrasses de cafés, les débats entre adolescents ou personnes mures pros-rationalité, il est impossible de tomber amoureux en l’espace de quelques secondes. La plupart des gens vous diront qu’il faut du temps, qu’il faut d’abord apprendre à connaître une personne pour espérer en tomber amoureux, que les sentiments naissent progressivement, et que de toute manière, aller trop vite, c’est un comportement immature. Mais ces personnes savent-elles ce qu’est, d’avoir le coup de foudre pour une autre personne ? Savent-elles ce que c’est que d’entrer dans une pièce quelconque et de soudainement poser son regard sur une personne apparement lambda, puis ne plus rien ressentir d’autre qu’une violente paralysie brutale ? D’en avoir le souffle coupé, d’en avoir la bouche sèche ? De sentir son coeur s’affoler puis s’arrêter pendant quelques secondes, comme l’aiguille d’une boussole s’immobiliserait en atteignant un des deux pôles, comme pour dire _ça y est, je suis au bon endroit_ , d’avoir l’impression que la personne que l’on a tant attendue, que l’on a tant rêvée, tant aimé s’imaginer, est juste là, devant nos yeux, qu’elle est réelle ? Sûrement pas. Il y a des instants dans une vie, des sensations, des sentiments, des expériences qui échappent à toutes règles, à toutes normes, à toute rationalité. Et les Hommes pourront bien continuer à penser qu’il y a une certaine façon de tomber amoureux, Louis, tout comme Harry, aimaient à penser que non. Que parfois, au détour d’un hall d’aéroport, à l’autre bout du monde, on peut, par le plus grands des hasards, tomber sur _cette_ personne. Cette personne pourtant normale, cette personne pas plus extraordinaire que les autres, pas plus spéciale qu’autrui. Que parfois, il suffit d’un regard pour foutre en l’air littéralement tout ce qu’on avait pu croire pendant des années, pour tâcher le tableau de nos idées en y en peignant des nouvelles. Ce fût d’abord physique, puis ce fût ensuite hors de contrôle, inexplicable, irrationnel.

Alors certains penseront que l’amour n’est qu’un jeu auquel chacun est perdant. Que l’on devient amoureux simplement parce que l’on se croit aimé, parce qu’une personne témoigne à notre égard, d’un comportement dit amoureux, montrant des signes laissant penser que l’on compte pour quelqu’un, que notre existence a de la valeur. Et peut-être que ce n’est pas faux, que « tomber amoureux » est un jeu, que c’est un cercle vicieux nous berçant d’illusions. Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi parler d’amour, et non pas seulement de jeu sentimental ? Parce qu’être amoureux, c’est ça : avoir le coeur serré, déchiré, et sanguinolent pour toute une vie. Être obsédé de l’autre jusqu’à ne plus se reconnaitre soi-même, c’est vivre à travers l’autre, c’est n’être qu’un, quand on était deux au départ. Et il n’y a plus beau témoignage d’amour que l’union de deux corps qui malgré des océans, les règles et les Hommes les séparant, finissent, un jour ou l’autre, par ne faire qu’un, quoique ça leur en coûte.

À l’aube de ce sixième jour, Harry et Louis se réveillèrent l’un contre l’autre dans le sofa. Ou du moins, Harry était allongé sur son flanc, recroquevillé comme un petit enfant, tandis que Louis avait la tête posée sur sa hanche.

L’américain ouvrit les yeux le premier. Ils avaient du s’endormir en pleine discussion. Les verres étaient à moitié pleins, ils étaient encore habillés et… _pourquoi_ était-il allongé comme tel sur Harry ? Était-ce les fonds de vodka qui lui avaient fait oublié leur soirée de la veille ?

En sentant Louis bouger, le français ouvrit les yeux à son tour, pour découvrir un homme légèrement inquiet de la situation. Il était beau, au réveil. Vraiment séduisant. Encore plus qu’en plein milieu de journée. Pourtant, il n’était pas douché, il avait la marque de la couture de son pantalon sur la joue, ses cheveux n’étaient plus aussi frais, et…

« I’m sorry I—

\- Sorry about ? »

La position. Il lui fit comprendre qu’il était désolé à ce propos. Oh. Si ça n’était que ça. Ils pouvaient bien dormir ensemble, maintenant qu’Harry le connaissait un peu mieux ? Ils n’étaient plus deux inconnus, ils avaient conscience de cette _chose_ entre eux alors… partager un sofa pour quelques heures d’inconscience, qu’est-ce que c’était ?

Harry se redressa. Selon Louis, il y avait peu de chance pour trouver un plus bel homme que lui au réveil. Fort heureusement, ils gardaient leurs pensées pour eux, autrement, il y aurait un déferlement de niaiserie à en vomir ses tripes. Il leur fallut environ un quart d’heure pour se réveiller correctement. Louis quitta le sofa le premier pour aller vider sa vessie, tandis qu’Harry s’empressa d’aller leur chercher de quoi déjeuner. Dehors, le temps était toujours aussi maussade. Il neigeait à gros flocons, le ciel était sombre, il n’avait même pas idée de l’heure qu’il était. Lorsqu’il eut à son tour, vidé sa vessie, il retourna dans le sofa et ils déjeunèrent tranquillement.

Enfin, tranquillement, c’était un grand mot. Louis était… Louis était étrange. Il le regardait d’une façon insistante. Harry avait les jambes allongées sur les cuisses de l’américain — dont une était pliée, son pied reposant alors sur ses cuisses. Américain qui pendant une dizaine de minutes, n’avait rien fait d’autre que de discuter de tout et de rien tout en caressant l’os de sa cheville. Pas que c’était désagréable, tout simplement qu’il n’avait même pas l’air de s’en rendre compte. Tout comme Harry n’avait pas l’air gêné d’être avachi sur lui, les vêtements froissés et la douche partie assez loin. Le soir où Louis avait toqué à sa porte pour la première fois.

En fin d’après-midi, après qu’Harry ait lu une petite partie du bouquin acheté par Louis, qui lui, n’avait fait que de le regarder du coin de l’oeil en prétendant somnoler, il décida de se remuer. Ça le rendait fou de prétendre et de jouer à l’innocent qui n’a rien d’autre en tête. Louis partait le lendemain dans la soirée, c’était leur seconde et dernière nuit ensemble…

La chambre d’Harry était assez grande et une petite salle de bain y était même adjacente. Un genre de parquet recouvrait le sol recouvert d’un tapis tandis que d’anciens meubles bourgeois meublaient la pièce aux murs tapissés. Il y avait un petit bureau en bois, avec des tas de livres dessus. Louis ne comprenait pas le français, mais il y avait des tas de manuels de droit et de codes rouge criard. Avant qu’il n’arrive à Leningrad, il est certain que le jeune homme devait étudier. Et lui, il l’empêchait d’étudier… il se sentit coupable quelques secondes, avant qu’Harry lui-même ne vienne le rassurer.

« You were studying ? I mean, before we…

\- I was. But it’s okay, I was tired of this bullshit. »

Louis feuilleta un de ces gros manuels. Harry en possédait un en anglais. Il se demandait comment un seul cerveau pouvait, en l’espace de quelques années, ingurgiter autant d’informations, parfois futiles, dont il se serait bien passé… Il le reposa avant d’avoir un mal de crâne et tomba sur un petit set de photos qui trainait parmi toutes les feuilles volantes sur lesquelles le français avait rédigé. Une dissertation, sûrement. Il se demandait bien qui allait corriger, puisqu’il n’était pas à la fac, ni dans une école depuis mai dernier. Un prof particulier, sûrement. Ou sa mère.

« Is this…?

\- My ex-girlfriend ? Ouais.

\- Oh. She looks… beautiful.

\- She is. »

Louis enviait cette femme. Il l’enviait vraiment, du début à la fin, parce qu’elle avait eu ce que lui n’avait pas et n’aurait sûrement jamais. Six mois non-stop avec Harry, à s’aimer comme un véritable couple. Lui n’aurait que ces trois jours à Leningrad. Mais voulait-il vraiment que dans trois mois, le bouclé lui écrive une lettre ou l’appelle pour lui dire _hey, c’est terminé, je t’aime encore mais tu vis trop loin bébé, excuse moi_ ? Oui. Oui il en avait tristement envie, parce que ça voudrait au moins dire qu’ils s’étaient appartenus l’espace de quelques nuits, de quelques heures volées ici et là, le temps d’échanger une dizaine de lettres. Il reposa les photos de cette japonaise et de ce Harry qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Laissant Louis à sa contemplation des photographies ou autres bibelots trainants sur son bureau, Harry en profita pour se faufiler dans la salle de bain. _Qu’il se douche_ , pendant ce temps, le châtain pourrait en profiter pour fouiller un peu. C’est ce que tout espion ferait, et pourtant… pourtant il ne fit rien de tel. Il s’assit sur son lit et caressa les draps du bout des doigts. Lui qui avait presque cru avoir inventé cette rencontre à Tokyo, voilà qu’il se retrouvait dans la chambre de ce jeune voleur de livre à qui il avait payé une boisson chaude avant qu’il ne s’envole pour la France et lui pour les États-Unis. C’était irréel. La vie était mal faite, parfois, mais qu’est-ce que le hasard faisait bien les choses, quand il le voulait. Il s’allongea alors, fixant le plafond qu’Harry lui même devait fixer chaque nuit, vu les cernes sous ses yeux. Combien de nuits, avant qu’ils ne se retrouvent ? Combien d’heures à contempler le vide, le regard perdu, le coeur en miettes, leur faudrait-il avant de pouvoir à nouveau partager un lit, ou même un sofa ? Louis n’osait pas l’imaginer. Coupable, il plongea son visage dans l’oreiller à la taie la plus froissée. Le parfum d’Harry s’en dégageait, quelque chose d’hypnotisant, de relaxant, de familier… Mais ce n’était pas assez, il en voulait plus, il ne voulait pas se contenter d’un putain d’oreiller. Il le voulait tout entier.

Lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bain, une vague de chaleur emplit la chambre, suivit d’un doux parfum de gel douche et de shampoing. De ce qu’il avait pu apercevoir sur la commode de l’étudiant, il se dopait au Chanel. Même pas étonnant. Fatigué de son rang social, de sa cage dorée, mais pas quand il s’agissait de se beurrer la peau avec des produits de luxe. Sacrés gosses de riches. À sa grande surprise, il découvrit un Harry en marcel blanc tout en jersey et… portant l’un de ces fameux et célèbres sous-vêtements de l’époque… le Slip 108 by 108 de la marque Eminence. Si quelques décennies plus tard, beaucoup d’hommes abandonneraient le port de ce sous-vêtement au profit des caleçons, Harry, en 1969, était fier de porter son slip 108 by 108. Il était tout en blanc, et c’est à cet instant que l’américain réalisa qu’en fait, sa peau n’était pas si laiteuse. Il avait un léger hâle doré qui le rendait si séduisant et oh merde, qu’il était beau.

« I—

\- Wanna take a shower ?

\- Uh, yes. Wanna take a shower. »

Ça n’était pas forcément ce qu’il avait voulu dire, mais… mais Harry avait trouvé le moyen de lui éviter un bafouillage mémorable. Louis prit le set de serviettes que lui tendit le français qui lui demanda ensuite de le suivre, histoire de lui expliquer comment fonctionnait la douche : un casse tête. L’espion en profita pour glisser son regard sur le fessier du jeune homme, bien rebondi dans slip 108 qu’il voulait lui enlever comme l’avait fait cet abruti de Daniel… Harry parlait dans le vide, puisque Louis le regardait sans l’écouter. Son corps était captivant, sensuel, sa gestuelle gracieuse, envoûtante. Il ressemblait à tout ces danseurs, tout ces poètes maudits qui brillent de leur art, qui emportent les plus malheureux dans un autre monde, sans avoir conscience de ce qu’ils dégageaient et du bien qu’ils faisaient autour d’eux. Harry était ce genre de personne. Il n’était ni un danseur, ni un poète maudit, mais il faisait tout oublier à Louis qui vivait entre parenthèses depuis qu’ils s’étaient embrassés pour la toute première fois.

« Wake up, Alexandre ! Have you understood ?

\- I did. Thanks.

\- Bien. »

Foutu français, encore une fois. Il lui faisait tourner la tête, cet idiot.

*

Vingt-deux heures et trente-quatre minutes. Louis rejoignit Harry dans son lit. Il lisait un livre, allongé sur le ventre, les pieds flottant dans les airs. Il ressemblait à une nymphette, une Lolita, il plairait à n’importe quel homme ayant assez de goût pour admirer sa beauté. Un aveugle la sentirait même.

« What are you reading, this time ?

\- Lolita. »

Quelle coïncidence. La nymphette qui lit _Lolita_ de Nabokov.

« This book disturbed me.

\- Me too. »

Pourtant, il continuait de lire. Alors pour attirer son attention, Louis glissa ses doigts le long de ses mollets, puis de ses tibias. Harry ne cessait pas de pavaner ses pieds dans les airs, comme si quelqu’un n’était pas en train de le toucher.

« Why are you reading this book ?

\- J’ai terminé _Anna Karénine_. It was great. »

Un homme de goût, c’était certain. Avec des parents comme les siens, évidement qu’il lisait les grands classiques sans qu’on le lui oblige. À tous les coups, Harry était le genre à lire des essais sur la pensée juridique moderne aux toilettes. Toujours est-il qu’il ne parvenait pas à l’arracher à sa lecture, apparement, la jolie Dolores et le narrateur de Nabokov étaient plus intéressants que les caresses de l’américain. Louis décida alors de tenter autre chose. Puisque Harry ne semblait pas le repousser, il lui abaissa les jambes, les cloua contre matelas et s’allongea à plat ventre sur lui, bien qu’il restait en appui sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l’écraser. Harry s’immobilisa. Touché, et bientôt coulé.

« Don’t you think it’s time to… live, and stop reading other people’s adventures ? »

\- Mh, j’sais pas. P’t’être. »

Qu’il était agaçant à parler français. Mais ça rendait l’instant particulier.

« I think it is. »

Harry inclina sa tête en arrière, permettant alors à Louis d’enfouir son visage dans son cou. Et quel plaisir c’était… le Chanel était certainement le plus bel habit d’Harry. Il huma son parfum, son nez collé contre son épiderme, ses lèvres inondant celui-ci de baisers plus humides les uns que les autres, plus brûlants, plus intenses, plus prometteurs que les précédents. Les paupières closes, le coeur battant à une vitesse folle, l’étudiant se laissait faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait quelque chose de concret, de poignant. Louis ne faisait que l’embrasser, et pourtant c’était déjà fort, et intime. Si intime.

De toute évidence, Harry finit par s’allonger sur le dos, afin de faire face à Louis et de faciliter les choses. Il voulait sentir sa masse corporelle s’écraser contre lui, sentir son regard détailler avec une attention toute particulière chaque partie de son corps, même les plus intimes, et sentir son amour jusqu’au plus profond de lui-même, dans chaque cellule, jusqu’aux plus infimes, et chaque fichue veine. Louis ne patienta pas une seule seconde de plus avant de retirer à Harry son marcel blanc et de le jeter par terre pour qu’il rejoigne le sien. Tous les deux étaient torse-nu, enlacés l’un contre l’autre, leurs peaux encore moites se découvrant pour la énième fois alors qu’ils croyaient se découvrir pour la toute première fois. La peau d’Harry avait un goût sucré, excès de Chanel, probablement, mélangé à celui de la cigarette et du café. C’était ça. Sa peau avait le goût du café au lait et du tabac. Foutu parisien, il était un cliché à lui tout seul, c’était incroyable.

« You taste like coffee, Harry. And cigarettes. And Chanel. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, tendrement, comme s’il avait peur qu’il se dérobe et disparaisse sous ses baisers, que cet instant ne soit qu’un songe et qu’en conséquence, se réveiller au New-Jersey, dans son bled mort, à mille lieues d’Harry et de sa peau au goût terrasse de café parisien, serait une éventualité. Le français lui rendait chaque baiser avec passion, ses grandes mains — qui avaient rédigé tant de dissertations et de romans jamais terminés et souvent déchirés à la fin de l’été, perdant le Nord, glissant toujours un peu plus au Sud. D’abord sa chevelure fine et soyeuse, puis sa nuque délicate, ses omoplates, ses flancs, et bientôt encore plus au Sud, ses hanches, la cambrure de son dos et la naissance de ses fesses qu’il n’osait pas encoure toucher. Harry avait en lui une certaine retenue et timidité qui le rendaient encore et toujours, plus contradictoire.

Tout naturellement, sous la lumière chaude mais peu diffuse qui émanait de la lampe de chevet, les deux hommes _réapprenaient_ le corps de l’autre. Les mains de Louis étaient un peu plus entreprenantes et baladeuses, elles s’étaient déjà aventurer sur la courbe parfaite des fesses d’Harry qui s’était malgré lui, cambré sensuellement contre lui. Ce soupir d’aise, le tout premier non-calculé, resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Harry ne semblait pas être un partenaire bruyant, il était de ceux qui murmuraient contre l’oreille, contre les lèvres, qui parlaient avec le corps et non avec les cordes vocales. Au fil des minutes, les deux hommes commencèrent à avoir chaud. Harry donnait de véritables french-kisses et les deux commençaient à sérieusement manquer d’air, à force de se manger la bouche. Mais il y avait toujours cette foutue retenue entre eux, une sorte de barrière qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à franchir, comme s’ils attendaient que l’autre fasse le premier pas.

Harry fut celui qui franchi la ligne le premier. Il avait d’abord, sans le vouloir, mordu le châtain à la lèvre.

« Merde, désolé.

\- Fuck, Harry you’re violent ! I didn’t know French kisses were _this_ wild !

\- Toujours dans l’abus les américains…

\- What ?!

\- Nothing. Shut up. »

Insolent. Harry était insolent, mais diaboliquement séduisant quand il l’était. Louis ne put s’empêcher de donner alors au Diable, ce qu’il désirait plus que tout. Sa bouche, sa personne, son âme. Harry possédait tout, et dans quelques minutes, il posséderait encore plus.

« Wait.

\- What ?

\- I have to pee.

\- Sérieusement ? »

De quoi couper l'envie. Harry soupira et Louis s'excusa en riant, avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de s’aérer et de reprendre un peu son souffle et ses esprits. Une session baisers fougueux avec Harry de Stadieu n’était en aucun cas reposante.

Quand il revint, ce qu'il eut devant les yeux lui coupa le souffle. Un oeuvre antique avait été déposée sur le matelas pendant son absence. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Harry portait sa tenue d'Adam et ne semblait plus qu'attendre que son fruit défendu vienne à lui. Son torse se soulevait anormalement vite et même à quelques pas du lit, Louis pouvait le contester. Il avait peur, mais il était excité, son sexe pouvait largement en témoigné, puisqu'il était dressé, tendu et l'extrémité incroyablement rosée, tout comme ses pommettes. Le châtain s'approcha à pas de loup, ne voulant pas rompre cet instant où il découvrait la nudité d'Harry en y étant invité. C'était probablement les minutes les plus longues de leurs existences. Devinant la gêne évidente de l'étudiant, Louis trouvant bon de se mettre à nu à son tour. Lentement, tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il fit tomber le bas, se retrouvant à égalité avec le plus jeune qui, tout en rougissant, ne put s'empêcher à son tour de poser son regard sur l'entrecuisses de celui à qui il avait appris le french kiss en trente minutes.

Se passant de tout commentaire inutile qui aurait pu gâcher ce moment un petit peu trop solennel et intime, Louis s'allongea aux côtés d'Harry, sur le flanc, et posa sa main droite sur son ventre, tandis que ses lèvres trouvèrent refuge dans le creux de la clavicule de l'homme aux bouclettes épaisses. Sans même le savoir, Louis venait d'embrasser le centimètre carré de peau le plus sensible, le plus susceptible de provoquer des réactions inattendues de la part d'Harry qui se garda de le lui faire remarquer.

Les minutes passaient et ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un seul mot, seulement des regards remplis de non-dits. La passion naissait, l'envie grandissait en eux, mais l'envie de bien faire, de tout faire, les paralysait.

« Fais moi l'amour, s'il-te-plaît. »

Louis comprit. S'il y avait bien une phrase française que le monde entier connaissait, c'était celle-ci. Et c'était si beau, dit en français. Si poétique. L'amour était plus beau en français que dans n'importe quelle autre langue. La sensualité, l'érotisme, la mélancolie, la déchirure, la douleur, le manque, le désir, la passion, la langue française était si belle quand il s'agissait de discuter d'amour.

« Non.

\- S'il-te-plaît. »

Une voix plaintive. Un air suppliant. Un corps qui hurle. Un regard d'incompréhension. Une âme déçue. Pourquoi ce refus ?

« Non. »

Brusquement, Harry chevaucha l'américain, se lovant contre lui, son intimité collée à la sienne. Oh bordel, ça n'avait jamais été aussi exquis.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Because otherwise, tomorrow, it will be the end of us. I can't give you everything now. »

Tout ça pour le garder. Tout ça pour espérer le revoir. Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de capituler, puisque de toute manière il n'allait certainement pas forcer Louis à lui faire l'amour.

« D'accord. »

Mais impossible de ne rien lui donner. Louis était tout bonnement incapable de ne pas le toucher ce soir.

Les vingt minutes qui suivirent, ou peut-être plus, furent peut-être les meilleures de la vie d'Harry, jusqu’au jour où ils se retrouvèrent. Ils n'avaient effectivement pas fait l'amour à proprement parler, leurs corps ne formèrent pas qu'un, pour ainsi dire. Mais ils avaient fait l'amour d'une autre manière. Jusqu'à l'épuisement, ils s'étaient frottés l'un à l'autre, dans toutes les positions possibles, leurs lèvres s'étaient frayées des chemins jusqu'aux contrés les plus personnelles et lointaines du corps de chacun. Louis avait aimé humer ce parfum naturel marin un peu salé entre les cuisses d'Harry, tandis que ce dernier avait apprécié découvrir la passion que Louis avait pour les baisers dans le creux du dos, sur les deux fossettes à la naissance de ses fesses. Ils affectionnèrent tous les deux la friction de leurs membres volumineux l'un contre l'autre. Louis savourait la manie que le français avait de toujours entourer sa taille avec l'une de ses cuisses, souvent la droite, tandis qu'Harry, lui, chérissait déjà la manière dont l'américain posait sa main sur cette même cuisse. Une poigne d'homme. Une main sachant le soulever. Des doigts qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau jusqu'à les y tatouer de façon indélébile. Déroutant. Suave. Aucun adjectif ne pourrait jamais être assez fort pour décrire ce qu'ils vécurent. Deux âmes sœurs qui pour la première fois après tant d'années, se retrouvent. Deux hommes qui, sous les toits de Leningrad, défont et tâchent les draps, gémissent et marmonnent des sérénades dans le creux de l'oreille de l'autre, ondulent leurs bassins en canon jusqu'à trouver ce rythme parfait mais insoutenable tant il était délicieux.

« Touche moi encore. »

Harry ne parlait que le français. Louis devenait fou. Il était encore plus... inaccessible, quand il parlait sa langue natale, donnant l'impression à Louis de devoir se battre doublement pour le garder contre lui. Alors à chaque murmure, à chaque plainte, à chaque baiser qui voulait dire encore, encore, encore, Louis donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour que dans plusieurs décennies, Harry se rappelle encore de cette nuit là, avec son amant d'une nuit, sa rencontre inattendue de Tokyo, son voisin de siège au Bolshoi, son fuyard du métro, pour le restant de ses jours.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble. Harry avait échangé les positions et se retrouvait désormais assis sur Louis, dont le sexe était comprimé sous les fesses du jeune brun qui prenait un plaisir quasi égoïste de son côté. Et pourtant comment lui en vouloir, quand il était aussi beau, vêtu de plaisir, la douleur délicieuse d'avant l'orgasme lui provoquant des spasmes, des tremblements, et déformant les traits si doux de son visage ? C'était impossible. Louis ne pouvait qu'admirer cette créature, apprécier voir son membre tendu devant son nez, sentir ses cuisses se resserrer contre son torse, ses fesses tomber lourdement toutes les dix secondes sur ses hanches, ses veines ressortir, ses paupières se clore violemment. Et merde. Qu'il arrête. Louis plaqua Harry contre le matelas, une main sur son sexe mouillé et dur, une veine déformant son aspect lisse et sans ratures. Il le masturba avec autant d'énergie qu'il frotta sa propre intimité contre les fesses de son amant. Leur orgasme fut puissant. Tous les deux s'écroulèrent. Louis se raccrocha à Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors que le bouclé, lui, ne pouvait que subir. De toute façon dans cette histoire, Louis menait, et lui subirait.

Jusqu'à la fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (et surtout vous faites pas comme Harry, vous évitez de supplier vos partenaires, no means no !)


	12. A WAY TO MAKE IT WORK

**Mars 1969**

**_Leningrad, URSS._ **

**Jour 7**

****Le train de Louis partait en direction de Moscou en fin d’après-midi.

Au réveil, les deux hommes n’échangèrent rien d’autre que des caresses un peu timides et des regards chauds. Leurs mains se cherchaient sans se l’avouer. Ils avaient l’air d’adolescents qui découvraient avec leurs yeux naïfs et innocents, ce qu’était… être passionné.

« You look beautiful when you’re asleep. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa les lèvres du châtain pour le faire taire, avant de se blottir dans ses bras, son dos collé contre son torse. Louis avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille tandis que sa main libre caressait sa hanche et le haut de sa cuisse. Le français frissonnait à chaque fois, ça amusait son partenaire qui en plus de cela, embrassait sa nuque et l’arrière de sa chevelure bouclée à souhait.

« Can’t you stay a bit longer ?

\- I can’t. I’m sorry.

\- It was great. You were right. So what are we gonna do ?

\- We’ll find a way to make it work. I swear we will. »

*****

****Louis était prêt à partir. Son sac était à ses pieds, posé sur le sol du quai de la gare où il attendait son train. Harry était à ses côtés, mains dans les poches, visage enfoui dans sa grande écharpe — celle qu’il avait volée à Louis. Les deux ne parlaient pas, ils attendaient seulement. L’un espérait que le train n’arrive jamais, tandis que l’autre priait pour que celui qui reste, grimpe avec lui dans le wagon. Mais l’un comme l’autre restèrent à la place qui était la leur. Louis repartait à Moscou, Harry restait à Leningrad.

Avant de quitter l’appartement 157, ils avaient passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à s’embrasser contre la porte. Des baisers sulfureux, passionnés. Des mains qui se perdent, des fesses remodelées, des jambes écartées, une taille entourée, un dos arqué, un cou noyé de baisers, des soupirs emmêlés, des regards noirs de désir, Harry avait senti quelque chose renaître dans le creux de son ventre, mais Louis l’avait stoppé. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Plus maintenant. Ils n’avaient même pas le temps…

Et puis Louis lui avait posé de nouveau cette question.

« Are you scared of something ? »

Ce à quoi, Harry avait cette fois répondu :

« Never seeing you again. »

*

Le train entra en gare et Louis monta à l’intérieur, laissant seul Harry sur le quai. Il voulut s’installer côté fenêtre, mais les sièges étaient tous pris. Tous sauf un. Il parvint à capter le regard du français en tapant contre la vitre. Il avait encore le choix. Descendre et le retrouver, ou bien partir et espérer que le hasard allait encore bien faire les choses. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, l’un comme l’autre repartaient avec l’adresse postale de l’amant d’une nuit. Louis n’avait pas pu lui mentir et lui avait donné celle de _Louis Turner,_ au New-Jersey. Le bouclé n’avait pas posé de questions, il avait juste glissé le bout de papier dans sa poche avant de voir le châtain disparaitre.

Le regard d’Harry était suppliant : le contempler une dernière fois à travers la vitre était d’une difficulté telle que Louis préférait ne même plus jeter un seul coup d’oeil à ce pauvre garçon qui attendait idiotement un signe de la part de celui qui l’avait cherché dans tout Leningrad. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il voulut s’approcher du train mais un cheminot lui hurla de reculer, prétendant que le train était à deux doigts de partir. Harry fit quelques pas en arrière tout en essayant de réprimer sa colère vive envers cet homme qui ne comprenait _rien_ ainsi que sa noble affliction. Il devenait déjà mélancolique de ces derniers jours passés en la compagnie de la seule personne ayant renversé son coeur de cette manière.

Puis le train partit, et l’image de _Alexandre_ devint de moins en moins nette. Était-ce la distance qui commençait à se creuser entre eux ? Était-ce le début d’une myopie soudaine ? Ou était-ce les flots de larmes qui menaçaient de submerger la dingue aux coins de ses yeux et ravager ses joues toutes pâlies ? La dernière option semblait la plus adéquate, bien que la première le soit tout autant…

« Putain, fait chier. »

Il était désormais loin. Très loin. Le train avait probablement déjà quitté Leningrad, mais Harry, lui, ne bougeait pas. Pourquoi rentrer si c’était pour se retrouver seul, si c’était pour s’endormir dans des draps ayant _son_ parfum, mais n’enroulant pas sa personne ? Il s’assit sur un banc et y resta assis plusieurs heures, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il avait suffi d’un putain de livre pour en arriver là. Les gens allaient et venaient autour de lui, courant, criant des mots d’adieux, s’embrassant amoureusement puisqu’ils le pouvaient, mais il n’y prêtait aucune attention. Son coeur était désert, alors le monde autour de lui l’était aussi. Pourquoi tomber amoureux, pourquoi pouvoir aimer et être capable de sentiments, si c’était pour pleurer seul sur le quai d’une gare ? C’était injuste. Il ravala ses larmes et quitta la gare lorsque la neige fut si abondante et le froid si saisissant qu’un cheminot s’inquiéta pour le jeune homme en plein désarroi et lui demanda de rentrer.

Le temps allait être bien long, avant de revoir _Alexandre._

*

**_Moscou, URSS._ **

Deux semaines sans lui.

Louis n’avait qu’une hâte pour l’instant : rentrer en Amérique, retourner chez lui, quitter l’Union soviétique. Il le pourrait, puisque la lettre retrouvée à Leningrad dans l’appartement des de Stadieu dénonçait en effet un bon nombre de taupes qui furent arrêtées, interrogées, et mises en captivité par les autorités britanniques et américaines. Vladimir craignait pour sa vie. Selon ses dires, fin mars, il avait fait rentrer son fils à Paris, de peur de quelques représailles de la part des américains. Louis fut rassuré de savoir Harry entre les murs d’un appartement parisien, et non pas en Union soviétique. Mais il était loin de lui. Si loin.

À défaut d’avoir le fils, Louis avait donc le père. Évidemment que les choses n’auraient pas pu être simples. Louis ne pouvait pas disparaitre dans la nature à l’instant où les taupes étaient arrêtées, ce serait mettre la puce à l’oreille au gouvernement soviétique, et à Vladimir pour commencer. Deux semaines. Louis devait encore tenir deux semaines ici, à ses côtés, avant de pouvoir repartir aux États-Unis. Et bon sang que c’était dur. Ce regard vert lui rappelait celui d’Harry. Sans arrêt.

Au départ, partager des nuits avec Vladimir relevait du supplice. Il ne pensait qu’à Harry, à sa peau duveteuse, à sa voix enrouée, à son parfum juvénile, à sa cambrure ciselée, à son regard effréné. Puis au fur et à mesure, il y avait pris goût, parce que finalement, Vladimir n’était pas repoussant, il était même plutôt sympathique et attentionné avec lui. Avec Harry, ils avaient un peu la même tête, bien que pas le même âge. Vladimir semblait s’attacher à ce soviétique qui avait quitté l’Amérique pour venir se réinstaller sur la terre de ses ancêtres. Jusqu’au jour où le fameux Marcovitch les surprit ensemble.

C’était un vendredi. L’espion accompagnait le traître au théâtre. Au milieu de la représentation, ils quittèrent la salle sous prétexte de vouloir _vider leur vessie_. L’américain savait que c’était faux, et pour une fois, il s’était laissé prendre au jeu sans trop râler intérieurement. Mais à l’instant où Vladimir le poussa dans une cabine de toilettes, il croisa le regard du nouvel ennemi numéro un. Si le français était naïf, l’ancien soldat ne l’était pas. Louis comprit dès lors que cette soirée était la dernière et qu’il fallait au plus vite éliminer le militaire s’il ne voulait pas y passer lui aussi. Ce fût douloureux et presque un peu triste, car si le châtain avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, Vladimir en avait une aussi. Et c’était le père d’Harry, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Louis ne voulait pas que ça arrive, quitte à ce que leur relation soit impossible par le futur ou qu’Harry lui en veuille. Perdre un amant, d’accord, mais perdre un père…

Lorsqu’il arriva dans sa petite _khrouchtchevka_ qui ne resterait plus bien longtemps sienne _,_ son passeport était prêt, l’attendant sur la petite table en bois nappée près de la fenêtre, il partait dans la nuit pour les États-Unis. Retour à la maison. Rester ici devenait trop dangereux, les membres de la CIA présents dans l’enceinte du Bolchoï ce même soir furent témoins de la prise de conscience de l’ancien soldat, d’où ce départ plutôt précipité. La sécurité de leur agent passait avant tout, maintenant qu’ils avaient obtenu ce qu’ils voulaient.

Mais comme une mauvaise nouvelle n’arrive jamais seule, Louis entendit frapper violemment à sa porte. Ça n’était pas une visite de courtoisie et encore moins amicale. La personne frappait mais allait entrer sans attendre la permission. Son instinct lui murmurait qu’il ferait mieux de fuir dès maintenant.

« Fuck. »

La serrure fut défoncée à coup de revolver. Visiblement, le militaire n’avait pas chômé et avait retrouvé Louis en à peine deux heures. La CIA était efficace, mais le KGB était tout aussi performant, malheureusement. Mentir ne servait plus à rien, l’un comme l’autre _savaient_ que l’autre _savait_. Marcovitch s’approcha de lui, son arme pointée à parfaite distance de son crâne. S’il tirait, Louis mourrait en l’espace de quelques micro-secondes. Effrayant. Mais pas assez pour l’impressionner. Il en avait vu d’autres, ça n’est pas un type comme lui qui allait le faire suer à grosses gouttes. Pour faire peur à Louis Turner, il fallait déjà en vouloir. Marcovitch bluffait beaucoup.

« Aleksandr Volodiov. Is that your real name ?

\- What do you want ? »

Marcovitch ricana, un rire jaune, ironique, sale, déjà vainqueur, tout en s’approchant encore et encore de Louis, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier heurte le mur, ses omoplates écrasées contre celui-ci. Il ne pouvait désormais plus reculer. Il avait la main posée sur son arme, mais le soviétique avait un train d’avance. Au plus profond de lui-même, il osait encore espérer que ses collègues viennent à son secours, puisque gérer cette situation seul allait très rapidement devenir impossible. Ça allait dégénérer. Tout au plus, il pourrait retenir Marcovitch pendant quelques heures…

« To talk.

\- About ?

\- Harry de Stadieu. Son of Vladimir de Stadieu. But you know who he is, don’t you ? »

N’importe quoi, n’importe qui, mais pas Harry.

« What about him ? »

De nouveau, ne pas mentir, ne pas feindre l’ignorance, mais tout faire pour le protéger.

« Fell for him, right… Turner ?

\- No. »

Silence.

« You won this battle. Not the war. Poor Harry, he’s gonna be so sad to hear that his beloved lover only had sex with him to steal papers in his dad’s office. But also had sex with his father just to give American’s authorities the informations they needed. It wasn’t about Harry, it was just about duty. What about Vladimir ? When he’ll hear about it, he’ll find you, and he’ll destroy you, little piece of shit. I’ll be first row to see you die. »

Louis se sentait pris au piège. Marcovitch allait tout balancer à Vladimir et celui-ci s’occuperait de lui faire la peau, en plus de salir son nom aux yeux de son fils qui n’aurait jamais le droit à des explications. Et si Louis était hors d’atteinte une fois aux États-Unis, il lui serait impossible de recontacter Harry puisque celui-ci allait le détester du plus profond de son être, pensant peut-être même que leur première rencontre à Tokyo n’était pas le fruit du hasard, mais bel et bien un coup monté par la CIA. Mais en plus de le haïr jusqu’à la moelle, il possédait son nom, et son adresse postale. Quelle erreur magistrale, de donner sa véritable identité au fils de l’homme à abattre, encore plus quand on l’utilise indirectement, ce fils. Voilà tout ce qui inquiétait Louis : la gueule d’ange qui ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir. Il n’aurait jamais du impliquer Harry dans ces conneries d’espionnage, et encore moins passer une semaine à Leningrad. En rentrant sur le territoire américain, il serait radié, on lui retirerait ses distinctions et ses médailles, il serait la honte d’un pays, la honte aux yeux de sa famille, et un échec cuisant pour lui-même.

Sauf si Marcovitch se taisait.

« _I’ll_ be first row to see _you_ die. »

La suite se déroula en un claquement de doigts. Une femme surgit de nul part et tira avec précision dans la nuque du soviétique qui s’écroula au sol. C’était la mort, ou la tétraplégie… mais vu la mare de sang se dessinant fatalement autour de lui, c’était sûrement la mort.

« Hurry up, let’s go home. I think we’ve done enough. »

Sans un seul regard pour l’homme qui gisait au sol, Louis quitta la _khrouchtchevka_ et prit le premier vol à destination des États-Unis… Le corps du militaire ne serait pas retrouvé avant des jours entiers…

*

Il était tard et tous les agents dormaient dans l’avion, sauf Louis. Il regardait à travers le hublot, l’océan plongé dans l’obscurité. Ils n’étaient plus très loin de l’Amérique. Une heure auparavant même pas, ils étaient passés au-dessus de Paris, et aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, Louis avait hésité à se munir d’un parachute et sauter. Harry était sous ses pieds, quelque part. L’une de ces petites lumières était la fenêtre de sa chambre, peut-être.

Si proches, et encore une fois si loins.

Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil non plus, la femme qui l’avait sauvé d’une mort certaine à Moscou vint s’asseoir à ses côtés, une barre de céréales dans la main. Elle la lui tendit, il la prit en la remerciant. Avait-elle entendu ces choses à propos d’Harry ? Sûrement. Venait-elle lui annoncer qu’il était mis sur le carreau ? Peut-être. Il se tourna vers elle.

« What Marcovitch said… about you and Harry de Stadieu, was it true ?

\- Maybe it was, but it doesn’t count anymore. He was a part of the mission, he’s not a part of me nor my life.

\- I was in Leningrad too. »

Il aurait dû s’en douter finalement, que la CIA n’allait pas le laisser partir comme ça seul à l’aveuglette. Quel imbécile il avait fait.

« I was alone, don’t worry. I didn’t tell anything to anyone. I understood you and Harry were… I don’t know ? Lovers ?

\- Kind of. A one-night stand.

\- He looks young. And he’s beautiful. I mean, I would have fell for him too, at your age. But you must put an end to your affair with him. He’s Vladimir’s son. It’s not safe. I know it’s gonna be hard for you to move forward but you’re Louis Turner, hm ? A young French student can’t drag you down. »

Il hocha la tête, il n’avait que ça à faire, à répondre. Oublier Harry, il n’avait que ça à faire désormais. Les conséquences de sa profession. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir et pourtant, il avait bel et bien signé un contrat stipulant que le pays passait entre autre avant le reste. Il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même.

Ravalant ses larmes, il plongea à nouveau son regard sur l’océan. Elle lui tapota l’épaule et le laissa seul avec son chagrin d’amour qu’il tenterait de soigner avec sa seule aide.

Les flots n’avaient jamais été aussi calmes. Le calme après le tempête.


	13. LES MOISSONS

**Fin de l’hiver 1532**

**_Quelque part, dans une ferme à l’orée d’un forêt du Saint-Empire Germanique._ **

Cacher la présence d’Ari dans le grenier ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Le premier soir, ou plutôt la première nuit, le pauvre était complètement apeuré, recroquevillé dans un coin. Il ne voulait ni manger, ni boire, et n’avait pas même accepté la couverture qu’Alois lui avait tendue. Il s’était endormi contre une petite balle de foin, lessivé d’avoir tant pleuré, et d’avoir eu si peur, certainement.

Dans la matinée, après avoir effectué ses corvées aux côtés de Ralf, il retourna au grenier, espérant que le jeune noble y était toujours. Il tenait dans ses mains un panier avec quelques mets, priant pour que cette fois, le fugitif daigne manger quelque chose. Il était plus maigre que l’été dernier.

Il n’avait pas bougé. Lorsqu’il vit Alois, il se leva pourtant, les joues rougies. Était-il gêné ?

« Je vous ai ramené de quoi manger, j’espère que cette fois, vous n’allez pas refuser, ou je pourrais m’en offusquer. »

Sans un mot, Ari prit le bout de brioche beurrée qu’Alois lui tendait et croqua dedans, se rasseyant dans son coin. Quel idiot, pourquoi restait-il dans son coin ? Se croyait-il puni ? Le paysan posa le panier par terre et s’approcha du garçon aux boucles graissées par l’eau de pluie. Ari fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse, mâchant doucement, comme s’il essayait de rester concentrer et d’être prêt à la moindre attaque.

« Vous êtes Ari Saenger, n’est-ce pas ? Le fameux fils disparu ? »

Pas de réponse de la part du jeune homme qui semblait un peu perturbé et pas forcément en totale confiance. Comment lui en vouloir, on la lui faisait à l’envers depuis des années maintenant ? Même si Alois l’avait jadis aidé à s’enfuir, qui lui disait qu’aujourd’hui, il n’allait pas le vendre et se vanter d’avoir retrouvé le premier petit garçon du duc ? Il vivait chez les paysans aujourd’hui, on avait du lui dire du mal des Saenger.

« Ari, je ne vais rien vous faire, et je ne vais pas aller crier sous tous les toits que vous êtes ici. Mais je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me dites rien. »

Visiblement, Alois n’était plus aussi peureux qu’avant. Les rôles avaient été inversés. Ari, souriant et avenant, était devenu craintif et presque chétif, alors que le petit sorcier était devenu un vrai paysan, un homme du peuple qui n’avait plus peur. Les deux échangèrent un regard et celui-ci sembla mettre en confiance le fils du duc qui finit par souffler et hocher la tête.

« Oui, c’est moi. Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Je le sais, c’est tout. Vous étiez un peu plus causant près de la rivière…

\- Je vous ai cherché. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Alois tenait le bon bout. La curiosité du jeune noble était plus forte que son mutisme. Cependant, avant de commencer son petit récit, le paysan fit signe à Ari de retirer ses vêtements sales et ses chaussures pleines de terre. Il lui faudrait bien prendre un bain, à celui là. Sans broncher, le fils du duc retira ses vêtements, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement pour la toilette. Oh, comme il faisait des manières…

Par respect, Alois ne resta pas au grenier pendant que son hôte clandestin faisait sa toilette, il lui devait bien un peu de respect et d’intimité, après tout, c’était le fils d’un duc, lui n’était qu’un paysan malheureux, fils de sorcière pour agrémenter le tout…

Pendant ce temps, il réfléchit à la suite. Ari était ici, certes, mais qu’allait-il faire de lui ? Le laisser vagabonder seul dans la nature alors qu’il ne connaissait pas grand chose du monde de ces dernières années ? Alois avait eu besoin d’aide pour comprendre les choses, alors que ferait Ari ? Il demanderait certainement à travailler dans une ferme, mais où donc ? Oh, mais ici, pardi. Alois pourrait mentir et dire que le jeune homme était un cousin éloigné qu’il avait croisé au village et que celui-ci cherchait du travail. Ainsi, il pourrait loger avec lui, au grenier, et ils apprendraient à se connaitre. Ils deviendraient amis, et puis une fois quelques économies en poche, ils pourraient s’en aller tous les deux, loin du duché de son père…

Mais est-ce qu’Ari allait accepter sa compagnie ? Après tout, Alois avait beau être bien gentil, peut-être que le noble ne voulait pas de sa présence à ses côtés ? Il n’eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps, puisqu’Ari le rejoignit. Oh Seigneur, pourquoi se montrait-il ? Le châtain lui fit signe de remonter au grenier, et le suivit. Il ne voulait pas que Ralf et sa famille soient au courant pour le moment. Il voulait garder son petit trésor pour lui encore quelques heures, jours, semaines… Non, pas semaines. Ari méritait mieux qu’une seconde prison dans un grenier.

Assis sur le lit, vêtu de vêtements propres qu’il avait apparement trainé avec lui dans son baluchon, Ari semblait être un homme nouveau, ou plutôt, le garçon qui venait se baigner dans la rivière au printemps dernier. Ses cheveux séchaient, sa peau était de nouveau toute propre, son visage était éveillé… il était diaboliquement séduisant, bien que vêtu simplement. Son rang social n’avait pas l’air de lui importer. En fait, il ressemblait à un homme du peuple, lui aussi. Désir de dire merde à son père ? Alois s’assit à ses côtés.

« Alors ? Pourquoi avez-vous déserté votre bâtisse dans la forêt ?

\- Je voulais venir vous chercher. »

Ari rougit.

« Pourquoi ? »

Parce que tu me manquais un peu, espèce d’idiot ! Même si on ne se connaît pas, pensa Alois. Ari avait de ces questions… Mais elles avaient le mérite d’être justifiées, au moins. C’est vrai, pourquoi voulait-il le retrouver ?

« Vous vous êtes enfui de chez moi, j’avais besoin de réponse je suppose. Sauf que… je me suis arrêté en route. Lorsque je me dirigeais vers le village, un garçon sur une charrette m’a proposé de monter et m’a emmené jusque chez lui. Ici. Il s’appelle Ralf. Puis on m’a proposé du travail. J’ai pensé que c’était ma seule occasion de pouvoir… sortir de la forêt, et gagner de l’argent. Je ne connaissais même pas l’argent. Bien que sans votre rencontre, j’y serais probablement resté, dans la forêt. »

Bizarrement, Ari avait l’air plutôt flatté d’entendre qu’Alois avait quitté sa petite zone de confort pour venir le retrouver _lui_ … De son côté, Alois se trouvait trop évident, trop niais, trop canard. C’était peut-être déplacé, de parler comme tel à un homme, au fils d’un duc, et surtout à un garçon que l’on ne connaissait pas. Ou à peine. Mais comme il ne le réprimanda pas, Alois supposa qu’il n’était pas dérangé, et qu’il pouvait, à son tour, lui poser la question qui donnerait tout son sens à la suite.

« Et vous ? Pourquoi vous échappez-vous ?

\- Le duc. Il me hait. » 

*

**Printemps 1532**

Les premiers jours, Ari resta caché dans le grenier. Il dormait sur un tas de foin, emmitouflé sous une couverture, sa veste lui servant d’oreiller. Pour un garçon qui avait sûrement connu le luxe, cela devait lui paraitre assez précaire. Mais qu’est-ce qui est pire ? Dormir sur un tas de foin dans le grenier d’une ferme où personne ne penserait jamais à venir le chercher, ou se prendre une gifle en guise de réveil ? Un seau d’eau glacé ou de neige givrée ? Ari était bien mieux dans ce grenier.

Alois lui apportait aux heures des repas, des fruits, du fromage, du pain, et tout ce qui restait du repas. Personne ne se doutait de rien, ou alors on pensait seulement qu’il avait une grosse faim à rassasier la nuit. Quand il avait du temps libre, surtout le soir, il ne le passait plus tellement avec Ralf, mais avec Ari, qui s’avérait être une personne drôle et attachante, quand il ne fixait pas un point imaginaire avec ce regard vide. Ils n’avaient pas encore trouvé de solution, bien qu’Alois soit plutôt décidé à faire travailler le brun à ses côtés. Ari lui avait répliqué que Ralf risquait de le reconnaître. Il se rappelait vaguement de lui, mais peut-être que le paysan avait des souvenirs plus précis. Après tout, ses boucles n’avaient pas disparu, ses prunelles étaient toujours aussi verdâtres comme l’herbe sèche à la fin de l’été. C’était un risque à prendre. De toute façon, ils n’avaient pas d’autres solutions. Qui voudrait d’eux, sinon ? _Eux_ , parce que sans même se concerter, ils étaient devenus un duo, comme s’ils étaient une évidence. Peut-être que l’un et l’autre avaient le béguin, mais ils n’osaient pas se l’avouer, ni penser à plus. Après tout, les relations entre hommes n’existent pas, elles étaient « contre nature » pour leur société, cette attirance était vaine.

Après concertation, ils se mirent d’accord. Ari allait se faire appeler Anselme — ils s’étaient longuement disputés sur le choix du prénom qu’il porterait, et était le cousin éloigné d’Alois. Il passait dans la région et cherchait à tout prix à du travail, voilà pourquoi Alois venait à eux en leur quémandant d’accepter le coup de main de son cher cousin, même à moindre salaire. Du moment qu’il était logé, nourri, et qu’il pouvait se faire oublier pendant quelques mois avant de partir vers de nouveaux horizons avec Alois, ça lui convenait.

Étonnement, le couple de paysans accepta rapidement la proposition d’Ari. Il leur paraissait être un homme bon et motivé, et puis si leur cher petit Alois le leur vendait si bien, c’était probablement pour une bonne raison. Celui qui voyait d’un mauvais oeil l’arrivée de ce Anselme à la ferme, c’était Ralf. Son cousin, il n’y croyait pas une seule seconde, et puis, pourquoi Anselme disait venir de loin alors qu’il avait exactement le même accent que les habitants du duché, de la région ? Absurde. Mais ses parents étaient si heureux d’avoir une nouvelle main d’oeuvre qu’il n’allait rien dire pour ne pas les froisser. Il surveillerait simplement de loin les deux garçons. Ce Anselme n’allait pas lui voler Alois…

Le printemps s’écoula, et bientôt, commencèrent les moissons de l’été. Ari était, au même titre qu’Alois, bien intégré dans la famille. Il sortait peu au village et restait un peu plus en retrait, mais c’était son caractère, disait la fermière, et puis il est bon avec les animaux, il sait y faire avec ses mains et sa tête, il était doué en jardinage, on se fiche du reste !

Le temps passait et l’angoisse de se faire retrouver par le duc se dissipait. La semaine suivant sa fuite, les hommes de son père s’étaient présentés à la ferme, et dans les environs, apparement à la recherche d’un « criminel en fuite ». Ralf avait tout de suite pensé à Anselme, et il avait fait part de ses doutes à Alois, qui s’était offusqué d’entendre de telles horreurs et foutaises sur son humble cousin si dévoué. Il s’était excusé et l’incident fût clos, bien qu’au fond de lui, le fils des paysans sentait, qu’il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il fallait dire qu’au cours du printemps, Alois et Ari s’étaient… rapprochés. Ils dormaient tous les deux au grenier, chacun dans une couchette différente. Au début, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, puis Ari s’était débridé, alors le châtain avait instauré un jeu entre eux : chaque soir, à tour de rôle, l’un d’eux devait raconter une anecdote sur lui, sur sa vie, afin d’apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Pour le mettre en confiance, Alois avait commencé, en lui avouant que sa mère était une guérisseuse jugée « sorcière » et qu’elle avait été jetée vive au bûcher alors qu’il n’avait que treize ans. Cette confidence, si elle était ébruitée, pourrait faire du tort au châtain, et ça, Ari le savait. Dès lors, il sut qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. De fil en aiguille, l’un comme l’autre commençaient à parfaitement se connaître. Ils étaient devenus des confidents. Ari savait qu’Alois avait toujours vécu dans la forêt, qu’il maitrisait lui aussi toutes les recettes des potions que sa mère faisait à l’époque, qu’il l’avait espionné pendant plusieurs semaines aux côtés d’Hester — ça l’avait fait rire, qu’il ne côtoyait les Hommes que depuis peu, qu’il avait peur des volailles, qu’il appréciait par dessus tout les pains briochés au beurre mélangé à la confiture de fraises avec un peu de cannelle — cannelle qu’il volait souvent aux marchands, et ça aussi, ça avait fait rire Ari. Alois, lui, savait qu’Ari avait eu une enfance heureuse, malgré la disparition — malheureuse, de son petit-frère. Sa mère était aimante, son père toujours absent. Il passait ses journées dehors, à se baigner dans les rivières l’été, à se vautrer dans la neige l’hiver, à jouer avec les enfants du village dès qu’il en avait la possibilité. Il avait peur du noir, de l’orage, et il raffolait des bretzels avec de gros grains de sel. Mais tout s’était arrêté le jour où après une forte dispute, le duc avait frappé sa mère devant ses yeux, avant de traiter le pauvre enfant de _bâtard._ Dès lors, Ari se retrouva enfermé dans la tour du château, à double-tour, n’ayant plus qu’un lit, un bureau, et quelques distractions — des livres, des cartes, des balles, et c’était à peu près tout. Il ne sortait que deux fois par jour : le déjeuner, et le dîner. Mais ces sorties n’étaient pas de tout repos. S’il ne finissait pas son assiette, le duc le frappait, et s’il la finissait… eh bien il le frappait aussi, parfois. Il rabaissait sans arrêter le beau brun, le toisant avec dégoût. Ari n’avait jamais trop compris pourquoi. Une servante — qu’il appréciait beaucoup, ainsi que la jeune Hester, son amie, lui avaient fait comprendre qu’il n’était pas le fils légitime du duc, et que ce dernier l’avait appris un jour, ce qui l’avait mis dans une colère noire. Était-ce une raison suffisante ? Pourquoi l’enfermer et ne pas le mettre à la porte, à la place ? Se vengeait-il de ce supposé adultère ? Sûrement. Puis sa mère était décédée, et là encore, Hester lui appris les circonstances de sa mort. Il avait douze ans quand elle lui avoua que son père l’avait probablement battue à mort. Il en pleura durant des semaines. En grandissant, il avait compris comment s’échapper de la tour sans que personne ne le remarque. Une pierre sous son lit était amovible, et donnait dans les souterrains, malgré une petite chute de quelques mètres qui blessait le bouclé à chaque fois. Il laissait pendre son drap et remontait ensuite. C’est de cette manière qu’il put, vers ses quinze ans, commencer à rejoindre Hester, quand celle-ci et sa famille, passaient du temps dans le duché de son « père ». Mais bien vite, on s’aperçut de la mascarade et le trou sous son lit fut rebouché. Pire prison, il n’y avait pas. Alors il avait innové, et s’était mis dans la poche une servante. Au milieu de l’adolescence, il s’était avéré que le comte — Ari, était plutôt bel homme, voire très bel homme. Il avait séduit une pauvre femme de chambre — cela dit, elle était très belle, et très douce, ainsi que très aimante et gentille. Elle fut sa toute première fois. Elle lui permettait de sortir en cachette, et de revenir quand il le souhaitait. Pas très souvent, mais ça arrivait. Et quand il ne sortait pas, elle restait dans la chambre du bouclé et à deux, ils maudissaient leur monde. Puis la jeune femme était décédée, et il ne resta qu’Hester pour le consoler. Il s’échappait désormais des repas, tenait tête au duc, et se faisait poursuivre ou frapper en revenant, mais c’était ainsi qu’il avait découvert qu’Alois avait quitté sa bâtisse. Ah, ce fameux _Alois_ , qu’il ne vit qu’une fois, et qui lui fit remettre beaucoup de choses en question, dont son attirance pour les garçons. Il en avait connu un, par la suite, qui était venu remplacé sa chère servante. Peut-être que pour noyer son chagrin, il était tombé dans ses bras, en plus d’avoir éprouvé des sentiments pour lui, mais… ce fut de courte durée, il ne voulait pas se donner totalement à un homme. Il supposait que les caresses préliminaires suffisaient. Jusqu’au jour où lui vint l’idée de s’enfuir. Bien-sûr, il ne parla pas du dernier point à son ami. Il le prendrait pour un détraqué.

« Et maintenant, je suis ici, en ta compagnie. »

En bref, Alois savait toute la vie d’Ari, qui n’avait plus rien à cacher. La seule chose qu’il avait omis de lui dire c’était donc son attirance interdite pour les hommes.

Mais il comprit vite que le paysan n’était pas bien mieux que lui…

*

Un après-midi de juin, Ari avait passé l’après-midi au champ avec le père de Ralf. Ce dernier n’était pas de la partie, il rangeait des récoltes dans la grange. Sa mère était dans le village voisin, et Alois… Alois, sûrement dans la grange, lui aussi. Depuis quelques jours, le jeune homme évitait Ari. Ils ne parlaient plus le soir, et Alois était distant. Ralf quant à lui, semblait un poil trop heureux. Une mauvaise passe ? Peut-être qu’il était souffrant, voilà tout, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il n’était pas venu aux champs dans l’après-midi… Quelle naïveté. Il était environ quinze heures lorsque le bouclé décida de prendre une pause, laissant seul le père de Ralf avec un autre homme du village. Le brun s’étonna de ne voir personne dans la cour, ni même dans la maison. Les brouettes étaient pourtant pleines et posées devant le bâtiment. Il décida donc d’aller voir de plus près, pensant qu’il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose.

Il aurait préféré que sa curiosité fasse un effort et ne lui impose pas de jeter un coup d’oeil, encore une fois. La grange était plutôt grande. Il y avait des montagnes de balles de foin entassées, créant presque de petits murs. Silencieusement, il marchait. Puis d’un seul coup, il crut entendre des bruits. Il s’immobilisa et eut le malheur de voir ce qu’il aurait préféré ne _jamais_ voir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se détesta pour ce simple fait. Ralf et Alois, tous les deux, nus l’un contre l’autre, dans le foin, gémissant, se faisant dignement l’amour l’un à l’autre comme s’ils étaient une évidence, comme s’ils étaient… amoureux, et qu’Ari n’existait pas. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de plus pour sortir précipitamment de la grange et s’en aller pleurer dans les bois, là où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Il ne signala pas son escapade près de la rivière, tant pis si on le cherchait. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que les deux hommes paieraient, Alois le premier. Des semaines qu’ils se rapprochaient, des semaines qu’ils se regardaient de _cette_ façon là. Parfois, Ari pouvait même sentir cette électricité entre eux, quand ils se frôlaient, quand ils se regardaient un peu trop longtemps à table, lorsque le pied du bouclé tapait contre le sien, ou lorsque la main du châtain avait un jour, par mégarde, caressé sa cuisse lorsqu’ils déjeunaient tous les trois — il était persuadé que Ralf avait vu, ce salaud.

Au dîner, il ne parla pas. Ralf avait ce sourire de con sur le visage, et Alois… Alois prit soudain conscience qu’Ari existait bel et bien, lorsque ce dernier annonça qu’il ne pourrait pas aider aux corvées le lendemain parce qu’il _rejoignait_ quelqu’un — ça n’était pas totalement faux. Les fermiers lui accordèrent sans soucis ce congé, puisqu’ils en avaient déjà accordé à Alois.

Lorsqu’ils furent tous les deux au grenier, Alois le questionna. Qui vas-tu voir, est-ce que je connais cette personne, d’où l’as-tu rencontré, pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé plus tôt, est-ce un ami, as-tu une amante, et si c’était un piège, et bla-bla-bla. Ari lui répondit qu’il n’avait pas à lui rendre de comptes, ni de réponses à lui donner. Quand le châtain s’approcha de lui en posant sa main sur sa hanche et en embrassant sa nuque — comme c’était déjà arrivé, sans aller plus loin, Ari se défit de son étreinte et alla se coucher, sans un mot. Alois ne comprenait rien, Alois jouait avec lui, Alois était le dernier des salauds, peut-être même que le problème n’était pas Ralf, mais lui, le sorcier, tout simplement.

Ainsi, le lendemain lorsqu’Ari quitta la ferme, ce fut sous le regard empli de jalousie d’Alois.

« Je crois que Anselme a rencontré quelqu’un. »

Non. Impossible. Ralf racontait des sottises. Pas son Ari.

« Non.

\- Oh si. Sois heureux pour ton cousin, pardi, Alois ! Il a le droit de connaitre ce que l’on connaît.

\- Nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

\- Hm, presque. »

Alois, mécontent, et surtout jaloux, jeta le foin qu’il tenait entre ses mains, dans celles de Ralf, et disparut dans le grenier, se réfugiant sur sa couchette, l’une des chemises de son « ami » dans les bras. Quelle erreur il avait fait, en succombant aux avances de Ralf. Mais il n’y pouvait rien, comment pouvait-il deviner qu’Ari était ouvert à quelque chose s’il ne le lui disait pas ? S’il ne réagissait pas à ses avances ? Ari aimait les femmes, non ? Il était sorti avec l’une d’elle et il n’était jamais réceptif alors oui, Alois cédait aux hommes qui eux, donnaient des signes.

L’été qui se dessinait devant eux lui paraissait pour l’instant, très orageux.


	14. MAUVAIS TIMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mdr ce chapitre était génial à imaginer mais il est naze à lire pardon...
> 
> Précisions pour le chapitre :  
> \- un ambassadeur déclaré persona non grata grossièrement ça veut dire qu'on le jette ptdr, le pays dans lequel il est ambassadeur ne veut plus de lui, et donc ça craint pour l'ambassadeur quoi   
> \- la ville de Somerville existe, mais ici elle est plus petite, j'ai disons, simplement emprunté le nom

**Mai 1969**

**_Paris, France._ **

**« L’UNION SOVIÉTIQUE**

**DÉCLARE PERSONA NON GRATA**

**L’AMBASSADEUR DE FRANCE »**

Jamais Harry ne s’était senti aussi démuni de toute sa vie. Les deux derniers mois venant de s’écouler avaient été pour lui, un enfer. Sa pseudo-séparation d’avec _Alexandre_ , son retour précipité à Paris, l’arrestation de son père, la rébellion de son lycéen de frère, les foudres de Daniel, sa candidature un peu compromise pour un _Master of Laws_ à New-York… Il broyait du noir.

Mme Astrid de Stadieu était absente, apparement à Londres, trop préoccupée par il ne savait quoi pour s’occuper de l’avenir de ses enfants à l’instant T. Elle comptait sur le retour de son grand garçon de vingt-deux ans pour s’occuper du frère rebelle qui avait participé à la pose d’une grenade au sein du lycée Louis-le-Grand. Heureusement pour lui, il ne s’était pas fait choppé, mais il était infect. Le pauvre avait de quoi. Le père qui déserte la maison familiale pour aller croupir on ne savait trop où… Harry avait arrêté de s’en préoccuper, de toute façon.

La nouvelle était tombée fin mars. Le fidèle amant de son père était décédé et des histoires peu honnêtes à propos de Vladimir de Stadieu avaient surgi. Quoi de pire que d’apprendre que son propre père trahissait les nations alliées pour aller vendre des informations à l’ennemi ? Et qu’il avait ensuite trahi l’URSS pour se sauver ? Alors certes, la France n’était pas aussi impliquée dans la Guerre Froide que l’étaient les États-Unis ou l’Union soviétique, mais elle était plutôt bien aidée dans sa reconstruction par ses voisins outre-atlantique. Son père avait merdé, tout le monde le savait, mais l’affaire fut étouffée, de sorte que plus personne n’en entendait parler, hormis probablement sa mère et les proches de son cher père. Toujours est-il qu’Harry était déçu de lui, et surtout en colère, parce qu’il allait peut-être se voir refuser sa candidature pour un LL.M aux États-Unis par sa seule et unique faute. Diplômé d’un master 2 de droit, Harry comptait se tirer le plus vite possible de l’autre côté de l’océan dans un seul et unique but : y retrouver son Alexandre qui devait l’attendre. N’était-ce pas une idée _merveilleuse_? Bien-sûr que si, ça l’était.

Harry était en retard, sa candidature avait été envoyée beaucoup trop tard, mais il osait espérer que son nom de famille, ainsi que les recommandations de ses professeurs et directeurs de master, l’aideraient. Il ne fût pas l’élève le plus brillant de sa promo, mais il était toujours parvenu à ses fins. Ça n’était pas en 1969 que ça allait changer. Pourtant, mi-mai, le jeune homme reçut une réponse de l’Université de Columbia, à New-York, qui acceptait de le recevoir pour un entretien. Harry aurait aimé sauter de joie, mais il n’avait personne à prévenir… Sa mère était trop loin, préoccupée, son frère se fichait de tout, sa soeur était trop jeune pour comprendre l’importance de cette lettre, et ses amis… allaient le regarder avec une jalousie dédaigneuse alors qu’eux même partaient aux quatre coins du monde étudier dès le mois d’août. Harry n’avait plus rien à faire ici. Quoiqu’une petite soirée pour préparer ses potentiels adieux n’était pas de refus. S’il était accepté, la frénésie parisienne allait lui manquer — bien qu’elle l’ait lassé, pendant cette année qu’il passerait aux États-Unis…

Dix-neuf heures cinquante-trois. Son vol était prévu pour le lendemain. Comme à son habitude, il rejoignit la bande lui servant d’amis depuis cinq années et s’installa parmi eux, se sentant encore un peu plus différent d’eux, différent dans le sens où il n’était pas si faux, si présomptueux, si tape-à-l’oeil, si arrogant.Ou alors il l’avait été, mais le regrettait sincèrement.

« Alors, comme ça t’es accepté à Columbia, Harry ?

\- Presque. J’ai mon entretient dans trois jours.

\- On se retrouvera en août, alors. Si tu es pris. Parce que avec les histoires de ton père… Le nom de Stadieu en a pris un coup, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas mon père. Autre chose ? »

En fait, il l’était toujours un peu, faux. Parce que le sourire qu’il donna à son ami — nommé Garance, était… tout sauf sincère. Le jeune homme vêtu d’un pantalon et d’une veste assortie larges, mais bien taillés, s’approcha du bouclé, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules. Daniel les regardait d’un mauvais oeil. Harry faisait vraiment sa salope, aux yeux du blond. Il couchait avec tout le monde, puis jetait ses partenaires comme un vulgaire brouillon froissé de dissertation. Quel salaud. La jalousie rongeait le blondinet en voyant que ses deux amis, qui pourtant avaient toujours été inconsciemment rivaux et jamais sur la même longueur d’ondes, flirtaient quasiment ensemble devant les yeux de toute leur fichue bande d’escrocs. Mais surtout devant _ses_ yeux alors qu’à Leningrad, il n’avait jamais été question de Garance. Ça n’avait jamais été question de Garance, en fait. Si ?

« Il devient quoi, ton Alexandre, sinon ?

\- Qui c’est lui ?

\- Un type qu’Harry s’est tapé, à Leningrad.

\- On a pas couché ensemble, et lâche ma veste Daniel, t’es lourd.

\- Oh ! Daniel serais-tu jaloux du fameux _Alexandre_? »

Tout le monde riait, sauf Daniel, ainsi qu’Harry qui se sentait soudainement… mélancolique d’un temps révolu. Quelques jours coupés du monde, des heures à s’aimer étrangement, à se promettre l’impossible parce que parler de la réalité aurait brisé leurs instants de bonheur.

Il paya la tournée suivante, tout en étant conscient du rapprochement entre lui et Garance. Ce gars était détestable au possible, mais ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et malgré eux, à une époque, ils s’étaient un peu tourné autour, en terminale, avant que Garance lui dise en plein milieu d’un baiser très approfondi « _non attends j’peux pas, j’aime les femmes_ ». Bien-sûr. Pauvre con. Harry avait eu du mal à assumer sa sexualité, et les mecs comme Garance qui l’allumaient et qui reculaient ensuite ne l’avaient en rien aidé. Aujourd’hui, Garance était le plus à plaindre : c’est lui, qui se battait avec sa sexualité.

La soirée se poursuivit chez l’une d’eux. Clotilde Mignot. Elle vivait dans le seizième, sans grande surprise. Harry avait un peu bu, mais pas assez pour ne plus de souvenir de ses actes le lendemain au réveil. Il n’y avait que les deux filles qui perdaient la tête. Les quatre garçons quant à eux, avaient les pieds sur Terre. L’un d’eux avait pris possession des lieux en faisant fonctionner le tourne-disques. Il ne mettait que du Édith Piaf parce que c'était les seuls disques sortis. Clotilde était un mauvais cliché avec de bons goûts malgré tout, mais est-ce qu’Harry allait signaler qu’il appréciait effectivement Piaf ? Non. Alors il soupira, et prétendit que cette femme avait une voix qui lui cassait les pieds. Il s’écarta alors du petit groupe, rapidement rejoint par Garance. Daniel les regardait avec envie, avec jalousie.

« Tu sais… quand on était en terminale…

\- Ouais ?

\- Je t’aimais vraiment beaucoup.

\- Et ? »

Garance soupira et posa son verre sur le premier meuble à sa portée. Il alluma une cigarette et posa son regard sur les lèvres d’Harry, souffla sur celles-ci de la fumée.

« Et j’crois que j’t’aime vraiment beaucoup encore, même si t’es… vraiment bizarre, comme mec.

\- D’accord. Je fais quoi de l’info ? Dans mon souvenir, t’aimes les femmes.

\- Toi c’est pas pareil. J’étais stupide. Puis y a eu… Augustin. T’es sorti longtemps avec. »

Augustin… Son premier copain, l’unique, en fait. Ça avait duré pas mal de temps, mais ça n’avait pas bien fini. Il lui avait longtemps manqué, mais aujourd’hui, c’était Alexandre, qui lui manquait.

« Ok. Tu peux être plus direct, Garance ? »

Son verre désormais sec, il le posa sur le meuble où celui de Garance attendait déjà d’être bu, peut-être un jour. Le brun croisa ses bras sur son torse, s’attendant à un discours dramatique digne d’un concours d’éloquence. Garance était doué pour ces trucs là, il savait parler, sauf quand il en avait un coup dans le nez. Comme à l’instant. Raison pour laquelle il ne parla pas, mais embrassa Harry à la place. Daniel crut mourir sur place, en voyant la scène. Alexandre, Garance… À peine revenu en France, son ancien amant se faisait déjà rouler des patins dignes des films les plus érotiques possibles.

Garance et Harry s’enfermèrent dans la première chambre qu’ils trouvèrent. Ils ne fermèrent même pas à clé. Cloué contre le matelas, le bouclé attira son ami contre lui pour l’embrasser avec ferveur. Ces dernières semaines furent si chaotiques que quelques minutes de plaisir n’étaient pas de refus. Au contraire…

Garance était beau. Grand, brun, cheveux coiffés à la mode de l’époque, visage d’homme à l’avenir prometteur, au charme irrésistible, pas étonnant qu’à dix-sept ans, Harry fusse épris de son camarade. Pendant une demie heure, pas plus, les deux étudiants se perdirent l’un en l’autre au milieu de draps qui ne leur appartenaient pas, touchant un corps qu’ils ne posséderaient jamais pour une vie entière, embrassant des lèvres qu’ils connaissaient par coeur à une époque, avant que chacun de leur côté, ils les trempent dans d’autres bouches. Harry se fichait bien des conséquences de cette petite aventure d’un soir, ça n’était ni la première, ni la dernière. La jeunesse dorée profite jusqu’à ce qu’elle rouille. S’il ne profitait pas aujourd’hui, quand ? Après un énième coup de reins donné, Harry éjacula dans le préservatif et se retira sans trop de douceur, s’allongeant à côté de son partenaire, en reprenant son souffle. Garance venait de faire sa première fois avec un homme et semblait avoir apprécié donner sa première fellation juste avant qu’ils ne baisent un peu crûment.

« Je—

\- Je retourne avec les autres. T’as balancé où mes sous-vet’ ?

\- Heu, j’sais pas, par terre. Mais attends, Harry, c’est tout ?

\- Ouais ? Tu veux quoi de plus ? Que je te dise que je t’aime ?

\- T’as raison. Laisse tomber. T’es vraiment trop bizarre comme mec. »

Harry ne répondit rien et enfila son sous-vêtement avant retourner sur le lit, un peu par dépit. Il donna un dernier baiser à Garance et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, histoire de lui prolonger cinq minutes les effets de l’orgasme. L’étudiant était si réactif. Presque flippant. Rien à voir avec Alexandre. Pas de sentiments, pas de passion. Juste… du sexe, pour du sexe. Libérateur, mais seulement l’espace de quelques instants.

« T’as jamais dit pourquoi ça s’est terminé avec Augustin. Il a disparu de ta vie du jour au lendemain.

\- C’était y a deux ans, on s’en fout, maintenant. »

Garance n’eut pas le temps de répliquer. Harry était déjà parti.

*

**_Somerville, New Jersey._ **

Louis Turner vivait à Somerville dans le New-Jersey et il savait probablement où Alexandre vivait. Alexandre qui n’avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres. En fait, Harry lui avait envoyé deux, sans persister. S’il n’avait pas de réponse, il devait y avoir une raison et Harry voulait croire que son Alexandre n’avait tout simplement pas reçu les lettres. Quoi de mieux, alors, que d’aller voir ce Louis Turner en personne et de lui demander ce qu’étaient advenues les lettres, et qu’est-ce qu’Alexandre devenait tout simplement.

Après avoir passé son entretient à Columbia — plutôt satisfaisant, d’ailleurs, il avait pris la route jusqu’à Somerville, ne s’arrêtant à New Brunswick que pour déjeuner vers midi et quelques.

C’était une ville relativement petite, si on osait la comparer aux géantes New-York et Paris, ou même New Brunswick. Louis Turner vivait dans une sorte de petite résidence, une avenue tranquille, avec seulement une dizaine de maisons de chaque côté de la route bitumée et crayonnée par des gamins à coups de craies de toutes les couleurs. Le bon vieux temps. Quoique, ça n’est pas dans le seizième que l’étudiant avait pu dessiner des marelles en plein milieu de la route. Il n’aurait pas même eu le temps d’écrire trois chiffres qu’un homme en costard-cravate-mallette l’aurait arrêté et menacé de rapporter à son père qu’il taguait les rues. Foutus bourgeois.

L’air était lourd, orageux, le ciel ombragé et gris plomb comme avant une tempête. Mains dans les poches, Harry fit d’abord le tour de la ville avant d’atterrir dans la bonne avenue, un peu par hasard. Hormis Paris qu’il connaissait par coeur, le reste du monde n’était qu’un vaste labyrinthe. Son pouls s’accélérait anormalement, comme s’il avait peur que quelque part, dans l’une de ces maisons, son Alexandre se cache, bien que selon sa version des choses, il venait trouver ici Louis Turner, et non pas Aleksandr Volodiov. S’il avait su la vérité avant…

Chaque boîte aux lettes affichait des noms différents, mais jamais celui qu’il recherchait. Était-ce en fait, une adresse bidon ? Alexandre s’était peut-être foutu de lui ? L’hypothèse, il ne l’avait jamais envisagée, mais plus il avançait, et plus l’évidence semblait prendre forme. Il n’y avait pas de Louis Turner à Somerville, New-Jersey. Peut-être que ce mec n’existait même pas, au final. Qu’il avait été idiot d’y croire. Agacé, énervé contre lui-même et sa naïveté juvénile, Harry était prêt à faire demi-tour lorsqu’il posa son regard sur la dernière boîte aux lettres. _Louis Turner_ était écrit en petits caractères. Numéro 238. Il ne lui avait pas menti. Ses épaules étaient déchargées d’un poids. Pour l’amour de Dieu, il y avait encore un espoir !

C’était une jolie maison. Il y avait un petit porche, un garage en façade, façade en bois blanche et rose pâle. Elle semblait plutôt grande, Louis Turner était-il père de famille ? Ou bien aimait-il les grands espaces ? Un joli jardin entourait la maison, une voiture était garée le long du trottoir. Harry devina qu’il y avait probablement quelqu’un, que Turner avait de la visite, alors il resta en retrait, de l’autre côté de l’avenue. Il s’assit dans l’herbe, contre un arbre arborant une aire de jeux fantôme en cet après-midi de semaine. Les enfants étaient à l’école, les adolescents au lycée, les étudiants loin d’ici. Et lui venait se perdre dans le fin fond du New-Jersey, en provenance de Paris. Ironique. Toujours est-il que le voisin d’en face de la maison de Louis Turner avait de bons goûts musicaux. Quelqu’un jouait du piano et ça permettait à Harry de tuer un peu la solitude de l’attente…

Bizarrement, il avait mal au ventre à l’idée de parler à cet inconnu. Comme s’il pressentait que Louis Turner n’était pas n’importe qui. Il avait encore plus mal au ventre qu’avant de découvrir les résultats de ses partiels, qu’avant de passer son entretient à Columbia, lorsqu’il attendait seul dans ce couloir à l’atmosphère très solennelle. C’était de la vraie connerie.

Les minutes passaient si lentement, personne ne sortait de cette foutue maison. Pourtant Harry voyait des ombres à l’intérieur. Il ne les distinguait pas correctement, mais il en avait compté deux. Le temps commençait à être long. Très long. Le soleil se cachait, le vent se montait et il pouvait sentir des gouttelettes sur ses bras dénudés. Il n’avait pris qu’un vulgaire pull en partant de son hôtel, même ses pompes — des converses, allaient prendre la flotte s’il se mettait à pleuvoir et qu’il ne trouvait pas rapidement un abri. Foutu Louis Turner qui avait de la visite. Cet invité ne voulait-il pas disparaitre ?

Soudainement, la porte s’ouvrit. Harry se redressa, le coeur battant. De là où il était, c’était à dire assis sous le toboggan, personne ne pouvait le voir, mais lui voyait tout. Un homme d’environ une trentaine d’années apparut sur le perron. Il portait un pantalon coupé droit et une chemise à moitié ouverte. Harry songea à un militaire. Sa coupe courte, sa carrure, cette prestance… ça ne pouvait en être qu’un. Était-ce Louis Turner ? Il aurait aimé. Il aurait vraiment aimé que ce type soit Louis Turner et qu’il n’y ait pas eu une seconde personne à sortir sur le perron. Cette deuxième personne était _Aleksandr Volodiov_. Le coeur du français cessa de battre l’espace d’un instant. Il était incroyablement beau, vêtu comme ce supposé militaire, bien qu’il porte un pull vert bouteille à défaut d’une chemise blanche. Tant de semaines passées loin de l’autre et aujourd’hui, ils se retrouvaient, sur un troisième continent. Asie, Europe, Amérique du Nord. C’était incroyable. Émouvant. L’inconnu dit quelque chose à son Alexandre, sans qu’il ne puisse comprendre quoi, ce à quoi il répondit par… un baiser. Harry crut s’étouffer. Quoi ? Cinq mille huit cent quatre-vint-quatorze kilomètres de parcourus pour voir Alexandre embrasser presque amoureusement un trentenaire à la chemise froissée et au cul trop plat ? Non. Il resta immobile l’espace d’un instant, avant de se reprendre. Jamais Alexandre n’aurait eu le culot de lui filer l’adresse de son… amant ? Petit-ami ? C’était insensé. Quelque chose ne collait pas. D’un pas mal assuré, son pull sous le bras, une manche trainant sur le bitume, Harry s’approcha de la maison numéro 238. Il commençait à pleuvoir. C’était un instant si dramatique, le français se croyait héros malheureux d’une tragédie moderne. Parcourir des milliers de kilomètres après avoir fait face à un silence inquiétant et désarmant pour découvrir que l’être tant aimé et attendu, n’avait de son côté, pas l’air de vous attendre, mais plutôt de vous remplacer. Au fond, Harry n’avait peut-être jamais eu sa place dans le coeur d’Alexandre. Il n’était peut-être qu’un coup d’un soir, un bel étudiant que le destin avait remis sur son chemin et qu’il était parvenu à attirer entre ses cuisses. Il se sentait sale, abusé, détruit. Pour si peu, c’était tellement dommage.

Les deux hommes s’embrassaient avec fougue et une affection douloureusement sincère aux yeux du français. _We’ll make it work_. Conneries. Harry ne savait même plus si ce qui coulait le long de ses pommettes, de sa mâchoire et de sa gorge était une pluie lacrymale ou des pleurs d’après l’orage. Un mélange des deux, sûrement. C’était froid, mais salé. Sa mine était déconfite. Il menait la plus difficile des batailles :d’un côté sa fierté lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se tirer d’ici au plus vite, de ravaler ses larmes, de refouler les sanglots qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge, d’arrêter de mordre sa lèvre tremblante jusqu’au sang. Mais de l’autre côté, son coeur voulait comprendre pourquoi cet homme, Alexandre, n’avait jamais répondu à ses lettres, pourquoi il ne faisait pas en sorte que ça marche, pourquoi il lui avait promis des choses, pourquoi il ne tenait pas parole et pourquoi il ne lui avait rien envoyé, de son côté ? Sa fierté perdit la bataille d’abord.

L’inconnu quitta enfin les lieux après de longues embrassades. Il pleuvait des cordes, il lui était presque impossible de voir Alexandre désormais. Mais étrangement, l’américain ne rentra pas se mettre à l’abri, non. Il resta sous le porche, comme s’il sentait que quelque chose était anormal dans le paysage, que l’atmosphère était différente, que quelque chose le fixait avec plus de peine que de haine, d’amour que de rage malgré lui. En détournant le regard vers cette aire de jeux un peu glauque quand elle était frappée par la pluie et désertée par les enfants, les prunelles de Louis rencontrèrent celles de celui qui l’avait, il y a quelques mois de cela, embrassé et touché avec plus de passion que quiconque ne l’avait déjà fait auparavant.

« Harry..? »

Le coeur d’Harry se serra. Démasqué.

« Harry, is that you ? »

Sa voix lui avait tant manqué. Harry ne voulait pas croire qu’elle murmurait probablement des mots d’amour ou salaces dans le creux de l’oreille d’un autre. Oui, il avait couché avec Garance de son côté, mais il ne regardait pas Garance avec ces yeux _là_. Elle était là, la nuance. Peut-être qu’il se faisait des films.

Louis dévala sa petite allée jusqu’à se retrouver sur le trottoir, face à un Harry sur qui on avait peint le chagrin, la douleur, l’affliction, et l’accablement. Il ressemblait à un papillon noir en pleine souffrance, un papillon à qui on aurait coupé les ailes, qui ne pouvait plus voler, et qu’on ne regardait plus. Il était une véritable épave, une statue humaine contre qui les artistes à son origine, s’acharnaient, déversant sur leur oeuvre toute la désolation possible. 

Lorsqu’il fut à seulement quelques mètres de lui, Harry se recula, lui faisant signe avec sa main de ne pas s’approcher de lui. La sclère de ses yeux était rougeâtre, la faute à ses pleurs misérables. Il le regardait avec autant d’amour que de dédain. Il ressemblait à un adolescent voulant rester seul, mais tout de même être serré fort. Il était touchant, mais malheureusement pour Louis, la vie n’était pas une comédie romantique toute niaise.

« What are you doing here ? »

L’américain tenta une nouvelle approche qui se solda elle aussi par un échec.

« Me touche pas ! »

Cela ressemblait un peu trop à l’anglais _don’t touch me_. Louis sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Peut-être que finalement, ignorer Harry avait été une erreur. Il l’avait fait pour lui, pour son bien, mais il parvenait quand même à lui faire du mal. C’était un labyrinthe sans issue. Un cercle sans fin. 

Sans qu’il ne lui laisse le temps de réagir, Harry disparut de son champ de vision. Affolé, désespéré à l’idée de le voir disparaître une énième fois, Louis se mit à le poursuivre mais cet idiot courait incroyablement vite, sûrement l’adrénaline et l’instinct de survie. Harry serait largement capable de crier _à l’aide on veut me tuer_ si jamais le châtain osait le toucher. Un homme qui voyait ses espoirs réduit en cendres, au néant, était une bombe à retardement.

« Harry please stop ! »

Aucune réponse. S’il le laissait filer, il pourrait lui dire adieu dans les minutes qui suivraient et là, Harry l’aurait, sa tragédie moderne.

Le français courait à en perdre haleine, il ne voulait pas que Louis le rattrape, à quoi ça servirait ? Le mal était déjà fait, il s’était fait prendre pour plus con qu’il ne l’était, pouvait-on le laisser avaler tranquillement la pilule ? Les larmes noyaient ses yeux, la pluie l’empêchait de voir correctement à plus de dix mètres, il empruntait des ruelles sans savoir où elles le mèneraient, il voulait seulement qu’Alexandrese fatigue et abandonne l’idée de le rattraper. Mais le destin faisait toujours bien les choses, quand il s’agissait de les réunir. Une voiture fonçait droit sur Harry, elle ne le voyait probablement pas, et lui non plus — faute aux torrents de pluie. Le conducteur tout comme le fugitif avaient tout deux du mal à avancer, sauf que l’un allait plus vite que l’autre. Voyant des phares se rapprocher dangereusement d’Harry, Louis comprit d’instinct ce qui allait se passer s’il ne rattrapait pas le français. À son tour, il eut une poussée d’adrénaline.

« HARRY FUCK STOP ! »

À la vitesse de la lumière, Louis rattrapa le français, se saisit de son poignet et le tira en arrière au moment même où le véhicule le heurta. Il venait de lui éviter le pire. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse sur la pelouse inondée d’un jardin auparavant bellement fleuri. Complètement ravagé par la panique, le choc et l’incompréhension, Harry ne bougeait plus, si ce n’est qu’il tremblait. De froid, d’émoi. Sa peau était, à certains endroits, sanguinolente. Bien qu’en piteux état, il ne pouvait plus s’enfuir, dans les bras de Louis.


	15. RESTE AVEC MOI

**Mai 1969**

**_Somerville, New-Jersey._ **

Harry était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, en sous-vêtement, un pull un peu trop large — lui cachant le haut de cuisses, ne lui appartenant pas sur le dos. Sur le rebord de _sa_ baignoire. C’était irréel. Il y avait à peine une heure encore, il était tranquillement lové contre Ted dans son petit sofa aux motifs loufoques et colorés. Ted n’était personne d’autre que son ancien supérieur quand il n’avait pas encore rejoint la CIA. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, mais presque. Enfin, c’était compliqué. Ils s’étaient longtemps tourné autour, mais leur histoire était impossible, à l’époque où Louis était sous son commandement. Aujourd’hui, il ne l’était plus. Alors dès que Ted revenait au pays, ils en profitaient un peu, bien que le châtain ait déjà posé ses limites : il ne voulait pas se poser, pas maintenant, tout simplement parce que l’engagement à long terme lui faisait peur pour une simple et bonne raison, il n’était pas amoureux de Ted, il l’appréciait énormément, ils passaient du bon temps ensemble, mais de là à vivre avec lui… non. C’était toujours agréable d’avoir quelqu’un dans son lit quelques fois par semaine, mais l’avoir pour une vie entière… il devait y réfléchir.

Et ce n’était pas avec la présence d’Harry à Somerville qu’il allait pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Il voulait l’interroger sur sa présence, mais il était muré dans un mutisme sérieux depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés. Il ne lâchait pas un seul mot, il ressemblait à un enfant boudeur alors qu’il n’était qu’un jeune homme déçu qui voulait pleurer tout seul dans son coin.

« You’ve lost your tongue ? Talk to me, Harry. »

Le bouclé lui jeta un regard noir et lourd de reproches. Pourquoi était-il aussi dramatique ? Après tout, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, c’était un peu culotté de sa part de lui en vouloir pour ce baiser avec Ted alors qu’Harry lui-même s’était fait surprendre avec Daniel en plein ébats, à Leningrad. Le français avait la mémoire courte et le coeur trop fragile. Qu’il s’endurcisse, la vie n’allait pas toujours lui sourire sous prétexte qu’il était mignon et qu’il avait le nom de famille adéquat et à particule.

Louis soupira et tapota son coton imbibé d’alcool à quatre-vingt dix degré sur les égratignures de ses genoux. Harry se raidit et pousse un cri de douleur. En plus de ne pas supporter la vue du sang, il faisait sa chochotte ! Qu’est-ce que ça allait être quand le châtain allait devoir lui retirer les quelques petits cailloux de ses plaies ?

« You don’t wanna talk ? You came all the way from France, young boy, it’s time to open your mouth and explain.

\- All the way from New-York. I owe you nothing.

\- And I owe you nothing too so stop acting as a child ? Are you mad because I kissed a man while you actually fucked with that Daniel dude when I was next door ?

\- I didn’t know you came back to my flat. You said you’d make it work. What about my letters ? I’m sure this Louis Turner guy… stole ‘em. »

Eh merde. _Louis Turner_. C’était lui. Harry était à la bonne adresse, Harry était chez lui, il n’allait pas lui falloir bien longtemps avant de réaliser que Aleksandr Volodiov n’existait que pour la CIA, qu’il n’était qu’un homme de fiction, et que derrière lui, se cachait… eh bien Louis Turner. Mais comment faire comprendre à Harry toute cette histoire sans qu’il ne se braque ? Sachant qu’il l’était déjà, braqué. Comment lui faire comprendre que s’il n’avait donné aucun signe de vie, c’était pour le protéger ? Pour se protéger lui aussi ? Et parce que ses supérieurs lui avaient demandé de ne pas approcher Harry de Stadieu le temps que toute cette histoire se tasse ?

Il n’avait pas répondu à ses deux lettres parce qu’y répondre était montrer un signe d’intérêt et là n’était pas le but, au contraire. Louis voulait qu’Harry l’oublie, qu’il passe à autre chose, qu’il tourne la page. Enfin ça c’était la version des choses qu’il tentait d’accepter, parce que la réalité était bien différente… La réalité était qu’il était tombé amoureux, qu’il ne parvenait pas à se sortir Harry de la tête et que plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à se faire à l’idée suivante : rien ne pourrait se passer entre lui et le beau brun. Rien. Et pourtant ça n’était pas par manque de volonté. Il se détestait d’avoir menti et d’avoir brisé sa promesse.

Mais malgré ses silences, Harry était bel et bien là, devant lui, assis sur le rebord de sa baignoire d’un bleu outrageant, dans sa salle de bain un peu petite et kitsch, à la faïence aux motifs fleuris — encore et toujours, marron et bleu criard.

« I read your letters.

\- And you didn’t reply ? Bravo, Alexandre, comportement de connard.

\- Couldn’t. I’m sorry. Forget me, Harry. 

\- No ! »

Il allait le faire éclater en sanglots de nouveau. Ne s’attendant pas à cet élan de désapprobation, Louis sursauta et appuya sans le faire exprès, la compresse imbibée d’alcool sur les plaies du français qui hurla de douleur, cette fois plus fort. Il repoussa violemment la main de Louis pour l’écarter de lui. Son toucher était de trop.

« Harry…

\- I’m moving to New-York.

\- Y—You what ?!

\- I’m moving to New-York. For my studies. But still. »

Louis le regarda d’un air ébahi. Harry, son Harry venait vivre à New-York, à une heure et demie de chez lui, de Somerville, dans quelques semaines. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Il mentait. Il tentait juste de le faire craquer, de le faire regretter, de le faire culpabiliser, de le faire revenir.

« You’re lying.

\- No ! Columbia University. Master of Laws. Here we are. »

Était-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Lui qui en avait tant voulu au monde entier pendant des semaines pour la distance les séparant, voilà qu’aujourd’hui, il en était venu à se demander c’était une bonne chose ou non, que l’homme dont il était tombé amoureux vienne s’installer à quelques centaines de kilomètres même pas de chez lui. Il ne voulait pas qu’Harry découvre sa mascarade. Il ne voulait pas qu’il sache que si son père était probablement derrière les barreaux aujourd'hui ou en exil politique, c’était à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu’il apprenne pour ses relations avec Vladimir, ni même avec la CIA, et encore moins que les lettres dont disposaient les américains, furent volées à Leningrad, lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux…

« That’s great, Harry. I’m proud of you. You’re gonna be a great lawyer. But I’m sure you’re gonna meet someone in New-York and you’ll forget that almost 30-years-old-man whom kissed you a several times in Leningrad. You’re young, you’re beautiful, you should date a brilliant American’s student. Not… a man like me. 

\- We also cuddled and had an orgasm together, but yeah let’s say we just _kissed_ if you want. Easier to forget.

\- C’mon… I’m… I’m dating him. The man you saw. I’m dating him, I can’t… date someone else, you understand ? You and me… it was special, but… »

Lui mentir était un supplice. Il avait mal à l’âme. Ce garçon venait de traverser l’Atlantique, de se perdre dans l’état du New-Jersey, dans une petite ville inconnue au bataillon, pour lui, et il lui demandait gentiment de l’oublier et de passer à autre chose. Le pire, c’est qu’il continuait de le mentir, histoire de bien le dégoûter. Ça avait l’air de marcher, puisque des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il l’anéantissait, en lui disant qu’il sortait avec Ted Marshall alors qu’il n’y avait rien entre eux.

« So you lied.

\- No, I didn’t but… we can’t be together now, for God’s sake Harry. That’s it. I really like you Harry, and I cherish the few days we spent together in Leningrad, but it’s over. I’m so sorry… »

Au plus profond de lui, Louis osait espérer qu’Harry comprendrait qu’il mentait, qu’il lirait en lui, mais il était si aveuglé par la colère, la déception et le chagrin qu’il ne vit rien du tout. Harry le crut sur parole. C’était terminé. Ce dernier avait presque pitié d’eux, de lui. Tout ces tourments pour même pas trois jours, seulement deux nuits. Quelle insulte. Il se détestait d’y avoir cru.

« Ok. J’ai pigé. »

Harry repoussa la main de l’américain qui était posée sur sa cuisse et se leva, enfilant son jean déchiré et ses converses à la va-vite, pressé de quitter cette ville de malheur — et pourquoi pas cette vie de malheur aussi. Tout était trempé, hormis le pull qu’il comptait garder même s’il appartenait à Louis. C’était quoi, un pull contre son amour ?

Les larmes aux yeux, la honte comme seule alliée, il dévala les escaliers en vitesse, manquant de louper quelques marches, suivit d’un Louis qui essayait de le retenir en lui hurlant de rester. Qu’ils étaient contradictoires. Ils se suivaient, mais se fuyaient, s’aimaient, mais se détestaient, se voulaient, mais se repoussaient. Il y a une irrésistible attraction répulsive entre eux, de quoi les rendre malades.

« Harry, wait ! »

Le brun s’arrêta devant la porte d’entrée, main sur la clenche, prêt à partir. Louis n’avait que quelques mots à dire pour le retenir. Il n’en avait même qu’un seul à prononcer. Une seule syllabe, quatre lettre : _stay._

« Quoi ?! »

Louis s’approcha de lui, jusqu’à ce que leurs visages soient si proches l’un de l’autre que d’extérieur, on aurait presque pu croire qu’ils s’embrassaient. Harry tenta de se dégager mais l’américain ne voyait plus les choses ainsi. C’était facile, d’essayer de mettre de la distance entre eux quand un océan les séparait, quand ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Oh oui que c’était facile… Mais ça l’était moins quand vous étiez dans la même pièce. Partir était plus simple que de _voir_ quelqu’un partir.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, ils souhaitaient tous les deux s’embrasser, mais Harry tourna la tête au dernier instant. Les lippes du châtain s’écrasèrent dans son cou, ce qui en l’occurence, n’était peut-être pas mieux. Louis embrassa sa peau froide, déposant des baisers humides, chauds. Harry frissonnait, Harry exaltait. Mais comme tout bon contact entre le chaud et le froid, ça finit par faire des étincelles. Décharge électrique. Harry mit un stop à cette mascarade sans queue ni tête. Hors de question qu’il soit aussi faible. Que Alexandre aille se faire foutre, non ?

« Don’t touch me. It’s over, apparently.

\- Maybe we could… I don’t know… just… do it one last time ? »

Faire quoi ? Ils n’avaient rien fait ensemble, et surtout pas _ça._ Il rit nerveusement et repoussa le châtain. Alors c’était ça, que cherchait Louis ? Le sexe ? Il voulait le sauter une première et dernière fois avant de lui dire adieu ? Ça, c’était un vrai comportement de connard. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée en adressant à son amant d’une nuit, un regard rempli de dédain mêlé à de la déception. Oh oui qu’il était déçu. Oh oui qu’il était brisé en mille millions de morceaux… Si seulement il avait su que l’homme face à lui menait lui aussi, une bataille, et qu’à deux, ils menaient une guerre sans merci. D’un côté il y avait l’homme aux lourds secrets qui tentait de préserver celui qu’il aimait en dépit de la souffrance qu’il s’infligeait en tentant de mettre de la distance entre eux alors que la passion le dévorait. Dès qu’il voyait Harry, il le voulait tout entier. De l’autre, il y avait un jeune étudiant paumé, qui pensait encore qu’on se foutait de lui, qu’on s’amusait à jouer avec son coeur éponge tout mou. Mais des deux côtés, il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup d’amour.

« T’es vraiment un sale con. »

Harry sortit en trombes de la maison. Il pleuvait encore, la rue était déserte. L’eau sale s’écoulait dans les égouts, Harry voulait s’échapper avec elle. Louis lui courait après, encore une fois, tentant de le rattraper.

« Harry, listen, it’s way more complicated than you think it is ! »

Mais il n’écoutait pas, il n’écoutait plus. Il s’enferma dans une cabine téléphonique et composa le numéro de la compagnie de taxis qu’il avait pris pour venir. Louis tapait contre la vitre, Harry faisait comme s’il ne le voyait pas, voyait plus.

« Please, listen to me ! »

Fais ci, fais ça, mais jamais de _reste avec moi._

Harry ignorait. Louis en eut marre.

« Harry… »

Il s’énervait. Louis s’énervait vraiment à l’extérieur. Trempé de la tête aux pieds, il allait chopper la mort. Mais visiblement ça ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça. D’un coup sec donné contre la porte de la cabine téléphonique, il pénétra à l’intérieur et arracha le téléphone des mains du brun qui de toute façon, avait terminé son appel. Le taxi serait ici d’une minute à l’autre. Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre et supporter la présence douloureuse et oppressante de Louis. Louis qui l’empêchait de partir pour qu’il l’écoute.

« What ?! Tell me ?!

\- I— I’m… »

Un silence. Louis ne trouvait pas les mots : que pouvait-il bien lui dire, finalement ?

Harry rit nerveusement. Ça ne ressemblait à rien tout ça : eux, dans cette cabine au téléphone pendant dans le vide, l’un retenant l’autre prisonnier alors qu’il lui demandait de partir quelques minutes auparavant. Vraiment à rien.

« Nothing to say ? Then let me leave, please. I’ve lost enough time thinking ‘bout you for months. »

Louis ne trouva rien à répondre. Il avait cru l’espace de quelques instants qu’il aurait pu, potentiellement, tout lui raconter, mais il se dégonfla et le laissa partir, sans le retenir, se disant que c’était la meilleure chose à faire bien qu’à l’opposé de ses désirs.

Harry prit le premier taxi en direction de New-York et le dernier avion à destination de Paris. S’il pensait qu’outre-atlantique, les choses seraient meilleures, il s’était trompé. Une fois rentré, il s’enferma dans sa chambre et n’en sortit plus jusqu’à recevoir la lettre lui annonçant solennellement qu’il était accepté à l’université de Columbia. Il avait presque failli la déchirer.

Louis, quant à lui, se maudit d’avoir fait fuir le seul homme pour qui son coeur avait jamais battu.


	16. NEW-YORK IS QUITE BIG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'en voulez pas à Louis si il est pas out, c'était dur à cette époque (ça vous le savez tous) et encore plus quand on travaille pour le gouvernement américain, j'ai lu qlq trucs là-dessus :)  
> \+ le Stonewall Inn est un vrai bar, je pense que vous connaissez tous un peu l'histoire, j'ai pas forcément trop centré sur la naissance du mouvement LGBT parce que c'est pas sur ce point que s'attarde ma fiction, mais il y a un film sur ce jour là qui est sorti y a pas si longtemps il était vraiment pas mal hésitez pas à le regarder !   
> \+ J'espère ne pas avoir été maladroite dans mes propos (c'est possible) et si oui : je m'en excuse

**Juin 1969**

**_Somerville, New-Jersey_ **

Parfois, en regardant le ciel, Louis se demandait si Harry regardait le même que lui, au même instant. Depuis qu’il s’était enfui de Somerville en grimpant dans un taxi près du fast-food au coin de la rue en lui jetant le plus sombre des regards, Louis ne dormait plus. Cela ferait bientôt un mois que son français était venu jusque chez lui dans l’espoir de le reconquérir, ou tout simplement de comprendre ce silence, bientôt un mois qu’il lui avait dit d’aller voir ailleurs, de l’oublier, parce que ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde. Louis regrettait sincèrement, parce que le savoir dans les bras d’un autre lui était véritablement insupportable. C’était pourtant mieux ainsi. Comment est-ce qu’il pourrait lui expliquer qu’il mentait sur son identité ? Qu’il travaillait pour la CIA ? Que sa présence en Union soviétique était due à l’arrestation de son cher père ? Harry lui en voudrait pour les mensonges, parce que tomber amoureux d’un homme qui n’existe pas, c’est toujours emmerdant. Et puis sortir avec Harry serait trop dangereux. On pourrait très bien le retrouver grâce au français, Vladimir pourrait se venger, et ce serait une réelle catastrophe.

Ce qu’il ignorait, c’était que Vladimir s’était donné la mort à la fin du mois de mai, après une dernière soirée passée avec sa femme et ses trois enfants. Le secret de sa liaison avec Alexandre Volodiov était enterré avec sa personne et celle de Marcovitch. La nouvelle avait fait du bruit, en France et dans le monde diplomatique. Tous avaient pensé aux trois enfants sans père et à cette grande avocate qui allait devoir supporter non plus seulement une carrière, mais une famille à elle-seule, puisque le fils partait étudier à Columbia, New-York. S’il était sorti de chez lui, il le saurait peut-être. Mais il ne faisait rien d’autre que de broyer du noir.

Ted Marshall passait souvent le voir. Ils dînaient ensemble, ils prétendaient lire une petite demie-heure puis finalement, ils s’enfermaient dans la chambre de Louis et couchaient ensemble jusqu’à ne plus en pouvoir. Ensuite ils se douchaient, et ils discutaient, avant de s’endormir et de répéter le même schéma chaque fois qu’ils avaient du temps libre en commun. Mais Harry était toujours dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne partait pas. Au contraire, plus le temps passait, et plus il prenait de la place. Savoir qu’il n’était qu’à une heure et demie de route de lui… le rendait anxieux. Si proche mais si loin à la fois.

Malgré lui, il avait tout raconté à Vickie. Vickie était toujours là pour lui, et même si elle se donnait en spectacle quand Louis partait en mission quelque soit celle-ci, elle accourrait dès qu’il avait besoin. Mais entendre parler de ce _Harry de Stadieu_ ne lui plaisait guère. Alors c’était lui, le fameux garçon rencontré au Japon ? Le destin s’acharnait sur elle. Il s’acharnait _vraiment_ sur elle. Il aurait pu ne jamais le revoir. Le monde est grand, spacieux, vaste. Et pourtant… et pourtant ils s’étaient revus. À Moscou. À Leningrad. À Somerville. Ils s’étaient embrassés, ils avaient presque couché ensemble, et Louis semblait si amoureux qu’elle en avait maladivement envie de vomir et de cracher tout son dédain sur cet étudiant dont elle ne connaissait absolument rien. Elle ne conseilla pas à Louis de remuer le ciel et la Terre pour le retrouver, oh non, au contraire. Elle ne faisait qu’enfoncer ce français. _Il n’est pas fait pour toi. Il est trop jeune. Il vit sur un autre continent. Il retournera en France un jour. Tu n’es qu’une passade. Ce n’est qu’un émoi passager pour lui. Il te quittera dans un an à tout casser. Vous n’êtes pas les mêmes. Ça ne marchera pas. C’est trop tard. Tu as déjà loupé ta chance._ Mais trop, c’est trop. Vickie n’était d’aucune aide, elle le rabaissait, elle remettait en doute les sentiments qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre, et ça, non. Elle pouvait prétendre que la distance était un problème, mais elle ne pouvait certainement pas dire qu’ils n’étaient pas fait l’un pour l’autre lorsqu’entre eux, c’était si évident, naturel et sincère lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble.

« I’m going to New-York.

\- No Louis, you’re not going anywhere.

\- I need to get away from Somerville.

\- And find him, that’s right ? »

Peut-être. Mais avant que New-York ne soit la ville de résidence d’Harry, elle était celle où Louis allait souvent pour oublier. Oublier qui il était, oublier ce qu’il avait pu faire ou voir, prétendre que la vie était chouette, prétendre que tout allait bien le temps d’une nuit…

« He’s going to break your heart.

\- I broke his. I think it’s just how it goes. » 

*

**_New-York, état de New-York._ **

Être homosexuel à son époque était vivre dans la peur au quotidien même s’il essayait de passer au-dessus. Il ne l’ébruitait pas, il avait seulement de bonnes adresses et peu de personnes de son entourage étaient au courant de ce _secret._ Vickie, Ted, ses parents, sa soeur.

Cependant, il y avait de bons bars gays et le châtain les connaissait plus ou moins tous. C’est simple, une fausse carte d’identité ou simplement un faux nom et le tour était joué. Le fait n’était pas qu’il n’assumait pas d’aimer les hommes… c’était seulement que cela pourrait lui apporter de sales ennuis. Il suffisait d’un rien pour discriminer une personne et lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues par n’importe quel moyen. Un interlocuteur aux idées bien arriérées et dérangées, un coup de fil aux bonnes personnes, et le tour était joué. C’était malheureux, mais c’était ainsi. Louis faisait avec. Il ne se battait pas… Il était lâche. Dès que cela concernait sa vie sentimentale ou sexuelle, il était lâche, il avait peur, il passait à côté de tout… Mais il était dans une certaine mesure, difficile de lui en vouloir, puisqu’un homme, surtout s’il servait le gouvernement ne pouvait pas se permettre ds « pratiques homosexuelles », c’était impensable. Combien de jeunes personnes étaient jetées de chez elles, combien se faisaient battre à coups de matraques ? Louis ne voulait pas de ça, mais il n’était pas non plus prêt à dire _merde_ à son confort, à son travail et à sa réputation d’homme à l’apparence et à la vie supposément parfaites. Vivons heureux, vivons cachés non ? Heureusement pour lui, d’autres furent plus braves. Dehors, ces _autres_ se battaient pour des droits dont il aimerait profiter.

Le Stonewall Inn était un bar tenu par la mafia, il valait mieux y rentrer en écrivant un faux nom sur le registre, y boire de l’alcool n’était pas conseillé, voire même déconseillé à souhait. C’était un bar relativement typique. Lumières d’automne tamisées, décoration de bois et de briques brunes et rougeâtres, hauts tabourets à l’assise en cuir et matelassée, bar immense, tables de billard, et corps fiévreux ondulant leurs hanches dans des nuages de fumées, il y faisait une chaleur étouffante, bien que les verres renversés de temps à autre par des clients un peu maladroits ou désireux d’attirer votre attention, pouvaient, dans une certaine mesure… vous rafraichir… ou au contraire, vous donner chaud.

Louis était assis au bar, un grand verre d’alcool devant le nez. De la bière, pour commencer doucement, rien d’autre. Il finirait surement pas goûter à tous les alcools disponibles dans les bouches de nombreux hommes, de toute manière. Il préférait être ivre d’eux qu’être ivre au sens propre et avoir le ventre gonflé ensuite.

Vingt-trois heures quatre. Louis ne comptait plus ses verres. Trois bières ne pouvaient pas le foutre K.O. Un homme s’était approché de lui, s’asseyant sur le tabouret libre à ses côtés. La trentaine, grand, larges épaules, mâchoire carrée, barbe naissante, il portait un pantalon un peu large et une chemise lâche. En fait, il ressemblait à ce pauvre père de famille refoulé qui essayait de trouver un peu de réconfort dans les bras d’hommes pour oublier combien en rentrant chez lui, la vie lui serait de nouveau intolérable. Pauvre de lui.

Les deux hommes n’échangèrent que quelques baisers trop lents et saliveux contre ce bar. Ça n’était même pas agréable, d’embrasser quelqu’un alors qu’un autre était dans vos pensées. Il croyait pouvoir oublier Harry, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il s’attendait à le voir apparaître d’un instant à l’autre. Mais New-York c’est grand, et le français préférait sûrement les cafés posés et tranquilles non loin de sa future université. Harry était de bonne famille, Harry allait étudier à Columbia, Harry portait des polos Chanel, pourquoi viendrait-il dans un bar miteux tenu par des mafieux ? Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre, de toute façon, ce mec finira par épouser une fille de son milieu, elle lui donnera trois gosses et il deviendra le même que son père : malheureux, refoulé, trompant sa femme. Harry ne pouvait pas fréquenter ce bar.

Un groupe d’hommes entrèrent dans le bar. Il ne fit pas spécialement attention à eux, remarquant seulement qu’ils étaient maquillés et plutôt séduisants, mais sans plus. Louis ne voulait pas avoir du rouge à lèvres plein la bouche. Ça colle, c’est désagréable. Un peu lourd, l’américain. Néanmoins, un gars attira son attention. Il lui disait quelque chose, même de dos, mais l’alcool lui montait à la tête, sa vue était un peu trouble et sa tête tournait, son temps de réaction était triplé. Dommage. Il le perdit de vue quelques minutes. Tant pis. Des belles créatures il en verrait d’autres.

Et puis il aperçut un jeune homme, un mec qui pourrait être Harry. Même style, sûrement même milieu, qui se demande ce qu’il fait ici. Mais plus perdu. Parce que Harry, lui, n’était pas perdu sur sa sexualité, du moins, il n’en avait pas l’air. Les femmes, les hommes, peu lui importait, du moment qu’il ressentait une irrésistible attraction… Louis s’approcha de lui, s’assit à ses côtés. Le garçon était mal à l’aise.

« First time here ?

\- Yes.

\- Alone ?

\- Again, yes. »

La vingtaine. Début de la vingtaine. Un blondinet à la chemise repassée, au pantalon si bien taillé que ça en était presque énervant pour lui qui avait pris la première chemise lui passant sous la main. Il lui paya ensuite un verre, essayant de le détendre, de le mettre à l’aise. Ça n’était jamais facile, les premières fois, Louis en savait quelque chose. C’était un gars du Texas, viré de chez lui par un père pasteur, un mère trop prête des moeurs et des balances à la place d’amis. Apparement, il s’était fait surprendre en train de donner une pipe à un type de son village dans les toilettes mobiles de la fête de son village. Étudiant à Columbia depuis un an, il vivait dans un quartier miteux, volait parfois pour se nourrir en espérant chaque fois de ne pas se faire coincer. Une vie malheureuse. Après une petite demie-heure à faire connaissance, les deux garçons commencèrent à se rapprocher, un peu. Leurs genoux étaient collés et leurs corps plus proches. Jusqu’à ce que le blond montre d’un signe de tête un autre garçon.

« See this man ? I saw him on the campus once. Gorgeous. Charismatic. Never thought of seeing him… in this bar. »

Louis tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur le garçon en question. Celui qu’il avait vu entrer une petite heure auparavant. Il était toujours là, collé un homme. Sa peau était si pâle lorsqu’il les posait sur la peau noire de son partenaire, cette pâleur lui était si familière, tout comme cette cambrure, cette nuque délicate, ces boucles…. Harry. _Son_ Harry, dans les bras d’un autre. _Son_ Harry la langue enfouie dans la bouche de ce type. Louis se raidit. Le sort s’acharnait. Pourquoi il était ici, et pas dans un joli café tranquille avec un livre et une tasse de chocolat chaud bouillant ? Pourquoi faisait-il son allumeuse dans ce bar ? Jalousie, jalousie.

« Hey, you okay ?

\- Yes. Let’s go to your flat. »

À ce même instant, Harry décolla sa bouche de celle de son partenaire qui avait remarqué que « _two guys want to join us_ ». Le sourire du bouclé s’évanouit. Louis sentit son coeur se rompre alors qu’il commençait tout juste à aller un peu mieux, bien qu’il n’était pas certain de se remettre un jour de la scène de Somerville et d’Harry qui part sous des cordes sans l’ombre d’une hésitation. Il était incroyablement beau. Il portait du vernis sur les doigts, ses lèvres étaient maquillées et ses cils plus foncés qu’à l’habitude. Il n’était pas persuadé que cette idée de porter du maquillage soit la sienne, mais c’était la meilleure idée du siècle. Il était à tomber et finalement, Louis voulait avoir du rouge à lèvres plein la bouche, que ça colle, que sa peau soit imbibée de rouge de luxe.

« Uh, okay. »

Mais le partenaire d’Harry semblait décidé à venir les accoster.

« Hi boys. Wanna join us, maybe ? »

Le blondinet rougit comme une pivoine, et balbutia. Louis n’écoutait pas, il ne faisait que regarder Harry qui restait un peu en retrait, l’air complètement à l’ouest. Il avait le cou rougi et rosi de baisers. Le châtain voulait tout essuyer, ça ne ressemblait pas à son français, ces choses là. Il aimait la tendresse, la sensualité, sûrement la sauvagerie érotique, mais pas les baisers d’inconnus dans un bar new-yorkais. Impossible. C’était le genre de Louis, mais pas le sien bon sang.

« We have to go. Maybe next time.

\- Is this because I’m black ?

\- W—What, I— no, not at all, we’re just not interested.

\- You sure ? Your friend seems pretty interested to fuck mine. »

Louis se sentit soudain mal à l’aise. Cet homme n’avait aucune gêne. Ça se voyait tant ça, qu’Harry l’attirait ? Le jeune étudiant venu Texas fit signe à Louis de réagir, mais il ne fit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Que faire ? Il disait vrai après tout.

« Well, if you guys aren’t interested, me and my friend are gonna… have fun alone. Nice seeing you ! Oh, and, you should relax, buddies. Always better when it doesn’t hurt. You know what I mean. »

Louis voulait vomir. Imaginer Harry sous les mains de cet homme… Non. Il ne pouvait pas, et ça n’était pas parce qu’il avait l’air désagréable ou mauvais. Non. Louis était tout simplement jaloux qu’un homme aussi dévergondé et sûrement rencontré depuis une heure songe déjà à finir dans le pieu d’Harry alors que lui n’avait pas réussi. C’était mal connaître le brun qui n’était pas le genre à baisser son caleçon la première nuit — sauf quand il s’agissait de Louis.

« Wait. I’m interested. Just with him.

\- Well. Fifty dollars.

\- What ?

\- I’m joking man, relax, for God’s sake. »

Ça n’était pas drôle. Louis fit signe au blondinet de le suivre et attrapa le bras d’Harry qui ne broncha même pas. Trop pété pour ça, il s’accrochait au bras du châtain, bien que marmonnant en français des mots qu’il ne comprenait pas, toisant un peu du regard cet autre étudiant américain qui était un peu trop proche de _son_ Alexandre. C’était injuste. Pourquoi ce mec avait la chance de coller son genou à celui de Louis, et pas lui ? La petite pilule de couleur faisait néanmoins des ravages. Il ne réalisait même pas ce qu’il faisait. Il n’avait jamais testé trop de ces merdes. Un peu d’herbe, des joints de temps à autres, rien de plus. Ça le shootait. Il n’était conscient que de sa jalousie.

Et puis soudainement… descente de police.

« Oh shit… »

Malgré lui, Harry s’accrocha désespérément à Louis comme si auprès de lui, il était certain de trouver la sécurité. Par la même occasion, il tenta d’évincer le blond dont il ignorait le nom, s’appropriant alors l’américain. Il ressemblait à l’ex-copain toujours amoureux transi qui essaye tant bien que mal de paraître détaché devant l’ex en question, et de marquer son territoire devant les autres prétendants. D’instinct, Louis entoura la taille d’Harry avec son bras et pressa naturellement ses lèvres contre son front.

Ils se plaquèrent au mur et patientèrent. Il était un peu tard pour fuir, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les pas de ceux qui n’hésitaient jamais à utiliser la violence en guise de répression…


	17. PREMIER AMOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un de mes chapitres préférés j'espère que vous l'aimerez bien . voire beaucoup .

**Printemps 1532**

**_Quelque part, dans une ferme à l’orée d’un forêt du Saint-Empire Germanique._ **

Le pauvre Ari n’avait malheureusement, pas rejoint un amant. Il était juste… seul, encore une fois. Que devait-il faire ? Avouer à Alois qu’il ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Lui dire qu’il était jaloux, qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mis de la distance entre eux ?

Il se rappelait, un soir, après le dîner, la nuit tombait, et il avait peut-être bu un peu trop de vin à table. Le soleil ayant tapé toute la journée sur leur crâne, autour dire que ça tournait… beaucoup. Se tenant mutuellement par la taille, ils chuchotaient pour ne réveiller personne, se murmurant des choses qu’ils avaient maintenant oublié. Alois l’avait plaqué contre le mur de pierres et avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, provoquant à Ari une vague délicieuse de frissons. Naturellement, le bouclé l’avait attiré contre lui. Leurs souffles chauds et chargés de cet arôme du sud se mélangeant. Alois avait les lèvres aussi bordeaux qu’un bon vin, Ari voulait tant l’embrasser, là, maintenant. Dieu entendit ses prières. Le paysan avait d’abord bécoter la peau veloutée de sa pomme d’Adam, puis l’os dur de sa mâchoire, avant d’effleurer ses lippes toutes aussi rouge rubis que les siennes. L’organe pompant son sang s’était arrêté de fonctionner normalement, sa tête s’était mise à tourner, et ce n’était ni la faute du liquide alcoolisé, ni de l’ensoleillement de cette journée orageuse : c’était l’effervescence, l’amour. Ari avait glissé une main dans le creux du dos d’Alois, sous sa chemise, découvrant sa peau halitueuse, collante de sueur, peau qui l’attendait, corps qui le voulait. Alois était dur contre lui, il pouvait le sentir sur sa cuisse, et merde, ça aurait été le soir parfait pour s’offrir à lui. Mais ce ne fut que le soir de leur premier baiser — ce qui n’était déjà pas si mal. Après s’être cherchés pendant quelques minutes, s’échangeant des regards fiévreux, s’amusant à toucher le corps de l’autre, ils fondirent l’un contre l’autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, faisant ménage à trois : eux, et le vin. C’était tendre, mais passionné, timide, mais plein d’assurance. Ari aurait pu continuer durant des heures de lui suçoter les lèvres, de lui lécher sensuellement la langue, mais Alois y mit fin.

Et ils n’en reparlèrent jamais plus. Ils s’étaient éloignés et aujourd’hui, il couchait avec Ralf, alors qu’Ari désirait plus que tout prendre sa place…

Lorsqu’il rentra, Alois l’attendait au grenier, allongé sur la couchette du bouclé. Quel culot.

« Alors, ton rendez-vous, Ari Saenger ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as bien profité, avec ton amante… ou ton amant…

\- Moi, je n’en ai pas. Et qu’est-ce que cela peut te faire ? T’es jaloux ? »

Alois tiqua. Dans le mille. Mais ça ne fit même pas sourire le brun.

« Non. Je m’en fiche, tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Alors arrête avec ton air dédaigneux et insolent. Ralf ne te réussit pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Arrête de faire l’innocent, Alois ! Je vous ai vu, dans la grange. Je sais tout. »

Ça n’était pas prévu, ça… Alois était si surpris qu’il ne répondit rien, et se mit ensuite à rougir, bégayer, chercher ses mots.

« Non. Dis rien. Je vais m’en aller. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m’as embrassé, pourquoi tu agissais de _cette_ façon avec moi, si c’est pour coucher avec lui ?

\- Je— Je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre avec toi ! »

Quelle excuse vaseuse. Ari leva ses grands yeux au ciel, l’air de dire _oui oui bien-sûr, je n’y crois pas une seule seconde_. Les hommes comme Alois aimaient beaucoup faire se sentir coupable ceux qui n’avaient rien demandé. C’était lui qui embrassait Ralf, mais c’était de la faute d’Ari ? Bien-sûr.

Alois sentit qu’il était à deux doigts de perdre le fils du duc. Son baluchon était déjà fait. Il partait déjà ? Non ! Jamais ! Il n’avait pas le droit, ils devaient partir ensemble !

« Tu n’as rien dit après le baiser ! Je pensais que tu… que tu avais oublié, ou que c’était une erreur. Oh, Ari, je ne faisais qu’essayer de te faire comprendre mon attirance ! Depuis ce jour dans le bois, je— tu me rends fou ! Mais je ne suis pas assez pour toi, je le sais. Malgré tout j’ai tenté, sauf tu ne réagissais jamais, je suis le seul à faire des signes. C’est parce que je suis l’idiot du village et toi l’homme intelligent du duché, que tu ne veux pas de moi ? Car je suis un homme ?

\- Mais arrête, je n’ai jamais dit ça ! C’est toi qui n’a rien dit ! J’avais peur de me tromper, personne n’est jamais si attentionné et gentil avec moi, et toi… tu n’y connais rien, à tout ça, comment étais-je censé savoir que tu voulais vraiment quelque chose ?

\- Je n’embrasse pas n’importe qui ! Je ne touche pas n’importe qui !

\- Ralf ? » 

Alois leva à son tour les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, il était con d’avoir accepté les avances de son ami pour faire évacuer ses frustrations. Maintenant, il perdait sa crédibilité devant Ari.

« J’étais désespéré. Je ne pouvais pas t’en parler, Ari ! Allais-je refuser les avances d’un autre alors que celui qui m’obsède ne me montrait aucun signe ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es stupide… ( _pause_ ) Nous nous sommes seulement mal compris. »

Ari s’assit sur sa couchette, aux côtés du châtain, à distance respectable. Mais Alois se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main sur sa cuisse et le regarda dans les yeux. Il devait le croire. Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Son baluchon devait être défait ce soir, ou bien lui aussi ferait le sien. Malgré son écart — ses écarts, avec Ralf, il n’y avait qu’Ari dans son coeur.

« Mais désormais… Tu sais. Je sais. Essayons ? Je t’apprécie tant… et tu es si ensorcelant… s’il-te-plaît. »

Pas de réponse. Quelle audace. Ari le faisait mariner. Qu’on le secoue !

Mais comme il n’émettait pas de résistance à l’avancée d’Alois, ce dernier s’approcha encore un peu plus, jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres ne viennent se coller sur son épiderme transpirant, au-dessus de sa clavicule gauche. Il n’y était évidemment pas indifférent. Il le repoussa malgré tout.

« Non. C’est trop facile ! Prouve-moi que je peux te faire confiance. Et on verra. Maintenant pousse ta main, tu m’agaces à prendre tes aises avec un comte.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Comte.

\- On dit _veuillez accepter mes excuses_ ! C'est plus poli et juste. Idiot.

\- Vaniteux. »

Et ils se mirent à rire — Ari malgré lui. Peut-être que ça fonctionnerait. Et peut-être qu’ils vivraient heureux jusqu’à la fin des temps. Vivons heureux, vivons cachés. Mais la vérité finit toujours par se deviner. Et cette vérité là, dans une époque comme celle-ci, n’avait pas sa place.

*

**Juillet 1532**

Si l’on interrogeait Alois et Ari à propos de cet été 1532, les deux répondraient que ce fut l’été le plus intense de toute leur vie.

Le soleil ne les quitta pas un seul jour, ou alors, s’il laissait place aux nuages menaçants, ça n’était jamais pour bien longtemps. Le temps d’un orage, tout au plus, le temps qu’ils s’enlacent dans l’une des deux couchettes et qu’ils se murmurent à l’oreille des histoires saugrenues ou des épopées extraordinaires pour qu’Ari cesse de sursauter à chaque grondement de tonnerre ou chaque éclair.

Les premières semaines ne furent pourtant pas faciles pour Alois. Ari lui avait demandé de lui prouver qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance, et le jeune noble était plutôt dur à convaincre.

Il avait d’abord mis un point d’arrêt définitif à sa relation avec Ralf qui sembla comprendre la raison de cette pseudo-rupture. Il ne fallait pas être un intellectuel pour comprendre que de toute manière, Alois en pinçait pour celui qu’il prétendait être son cousin… Il avait cette façon de le regarder qui ne mentait pas, et peut-être même que le couple de fermiers, qui savait pour la dite _dérive_ de leur fils, comprit aussi, que ses deux ouvriers étaient amoureux. Ralf avait eu de la chance que ses parents ne soient pas trop près de la religion, et qu’ils ne soient préoccupés que par le rendement de leurs terres, la garniture de leurs assiettes, et le bonheur de leur fils. Ils savaient aussi que leur cher Ralf pourrait être, tout comme les sorcières, envoyé au bûcher, peut-être même que l’on ferait venir un prêtre pour exorciser le Mal en lui. De vraies foutaises. Ils croyaient en Dieu, bien-sûr, mais une chose dont ils étaient certains, c’était que leur fils n’était habité que par lui-même et qu’il n’était pas malade. Alors qui étaient-ils pour juger _Anselme_ et Alois, si ces derniers étaient plus que des amis ? Ce qui leur posait plus de soucis, était que ce soit entre deux cousins. Si les mariages entre cousins et cousines étaient monnaie courante chez les nobles, eux n’étaient pas de grands admirateurs de cette coutume. Le second soucis, c’était Anselme lui-même, du moins pour la paysanne qui comprit vite que son fils en pinçait pour Alois qui lui, en pinçait pour son dit-cousin. Elle était d’une bonté d’âme incroyable, mais hors de question qu’on fasse souffrir son fils… raison pour laquelle, vers la fin de l’été, elle commença à faire sentir à Ari qu’il n’était plus forcément le bienvenu.

Mais avant que le bouclé ne comprenne que les choses se gâtaient, il y eut d’abord des longues semaines où ils se cherchèrent, se découvrant quand le ciel était sombre, ou quand les propriétaires du lieu avaient le dos tourné.

Il y avait par exemple, eu une fête, dans le village. Des jongleurs et des cracheurs de feu amusaient la galerie sur la place principale du village, où l’on jouait des vents et des cordes, certains se déguisaient comme s’ils étaient au carnaval, les robes des femmes brassaient la poussière à force de danser aux bras de leurs hommes et l’on pouvait sentir cette délicieuse odeur de viande qui rôtissait dans un coin de rue sous un brasier ardent qu’un jeune d’ici alimentait en se brûlant à chaque fois. Ari ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer ô combien cela devait être douloureux de mourir sur le bûcher, brûlé vif… Dans un premier temps, il avait décliné l’invitation, mais en voyant le sourire de Ralf lorsque celui-ci comprit qu’il irait seul avec le châtain aux festivités villageoises, il changea immédiatement d’avis et ils s’y rendirent alors tous les trois. C’était différent des fêtes mondaines auxquelles Ari avait pu assister étant petit, en fait, c’était mieux. Il y avait de la bonne boisson à volonté — du vin, un liquide distillé, peu importe, personne ne faisait attention à son apparence, ni même à ce qu’il disait. Tout le monde se fichait de tout, c’était juste une soirée d’été, après les moissons du jour, où les hommes et les femmes étaient heureux, tous autant qu’ils étaient. Ari avaient proposé un verre de vin à Alois qui le but en un temps record, peut-être pour l’impressionner, comme s’il pensait que la noblesse buvait par petites gorgées, ou bien que cela faisait viril, de boire cul sec.

« Tu veux me prouver que les paysans boivent mieux que les nobles, c’est ça ?

\- Tu bois toujours lentement ! Malgré toi, tu as des airs de… prince. »

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un muret en pierres rouges tout poussiéreux, chacun un verre de vin en main. D’où ils étaient, ils avaient vue sur le village en fête, les bois, la colline et au loin, dans le ciel couchant, sur le château. Ari n’y jeta qu’un seul coup d’oeil avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres, tout en fixant le châtain. Ce dernier pensa que son _ami_ n’avait qu’une idée en tête, dire merde à son titre de noblesse, et emmerder son tyran de père en envoyant au Diable ses bonnes manières. Il but cul-sec son verre de vin, sous l’oeil amusé d’Alois qui… bavait devant lui. La tête renversée en arrière, la vision de sa gorge déglutissant, sa mâchoire carrée, une goutte de la boisson bordeaux s’échappant de la commissure de ses lèvres pour venir s’éponger sur le rebord de sa chemise marron, tout près de sa clavicule… donnaient à Alois des idées déplacées.

Ari reposa son verre sur la pierre et s’essuya la bouche.

« Alors, t’en dis quoi ?

\- J’en dis que… ta gorge me donne très envie d’y laisser quelques baisers, mais puisque Monsieur le Comte y est réticent…

\- Arrête de me courtiser en public ! »

Le noble donna un coup de coude à son ami et se mit à rire, avant de descendre du muret et de tirer Alois au coeur de la petite place. Ils reprirent deux verres chacun, avant qu’Ari ne vole trois balles aux jongleurs et montre au châtain ses talents d’artiste. Évidemment, celui-ci était charmé, il tombait encore plus amoureux, surtout lorsqu’Ari essaya de capter son attention jusqu’à la fin du numéro, en le regardant avec son air mielleux, ses yeux brillants d’ivresse et de passion, alors que d’autres villageois — ou plutôt villageoises, étaient venus l’applaudir en cercle. Qu’il était beau, doué, intelligent, intéressant, captivant, au milieu de la foule, on ne voyait plus que lui et sa peau brûlée de soleil, ses yeux semblables aux émeraudes, son sourire illuminant l’obscurité nocturne bien plus fort que le faisaient les astres dans le ciel. Alois l’aimait tant.

Soudainement, Ari lui lança une balle qu’il rattrapa de justesse. Sorti de sa contemplation, enfin. Il se rapprocha de sa merveilleuse créature, mais une jeune fille lui passa devant. Une belle brune, aux yeux très clairs, à la peau lisse et ambrée. Apparement, elle n’était pas la seule à vouloir courtiser le jongleur. Mais le pire, c’est qu’Ari lui souriait en retour ! Quel traître.

Jaloux, il poussa la jeune femme et renversa le reste de son vin sur sa robe blanche.

« Veuillez m’excuser, Mademoiselle, je n’ai pas—

\- Vous irez au Diable ! »

Elle s’enfuit en courant, sûrement gênée que le jongleur l’ait vu dans cet état, laissant alors la place à Alois qui tira Ari hors des danseurs, loin de cette odeur de viande flambante, de la chaleur des feux et de l’alcoolisme de tous les hommes sur la place. Un peu en retrait, dans une ruelle seulement éclairée par un flambeau accroché au mur, il plaqua Ari au mur et enfouit son visage dans son cou, léchant la trace violette laissée par la goutte de vin ayant échappé au cul-sec du comte. Le brun se laissa faire, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés et transpirants. La langue chaude et granuleuse d’Alois le chatouillait, tout autant qu’elle lui arrachait des soupirs plus sensuels les uns que les autres, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire se sentir victorieux au paysan. Ari allait-il enfin lui accorder sa confiance pour qu’ils sautent ensemble le pas ? Qu’ils s’avouent leur amour et leur envie d’appartenir à l’autre ?

« Ari… »

Celui-ci murmura un petit « quoi… » à peine audible, alors qu’il se tordait sous le corps imposant et bouillonnant de désir d’Alois qui ne l’aidait pas : il embrassait l’os de sa mâchoire, s’aventurant dangereusement jusqu’à ses lèvres à la moue boudeuse. Ari avait toujours cet air boudeur insatiable quand il le frôlait, le touchait, l’avait embrassé, et caressé, un soir, sans qu’ils n’en reparlent jamais…

« Je crois que je t’aime, Ari. »

Ari cessa de bouger, puisque Alois lui-même avait cessé. Ils s’observaient, s’admiraient, et le plus âgé cherchait à comprendre. Il voulait voir dans ses yeux bleu pastel que ce qu’il lui disait était véridique, que ça n’était pas un mensonge. Comme dans un manuscrit ouvert, il voulait découvrir et ressentir au fil des caractères calligraphiés, l’authenticité de ses mots et de ses sentiments. Mais ce qu’il pouvait voir à travers ses prunelles était presque plus sincère et profond, plus déconcertant, angoissant, et poignant. Alois était le genre de garçon qui riait de bon coeur, qui charriait gentiment, qui faisait l’animation lors les repas, toujours prêt à foutre des étincelles dans les yeux du beau brun, quoiqu’il lui en coûte, sa dignité, comme sa vie. Il était cependant un garçon qui ne parlait jamais d’amour, parce qu’il ne savait pas s’y prendre. La poésie et le lyrisme lui étaient étrangers. Il ne savait pas correctement lire, ce qui l’empêchait tristement de s’instruire sur le sujet à travers les récits populaires ou classiques. Ari lui en avait pourtant conté, des histoires d’amour, et il lui sembla, parfois, que ce qu’il ressentait à son égard, égalait, voire surpassait, n’importe quelle sorte sorte d’affection, de passion et d’amour, que les personnages d’Ari éprouvaient pour un être particulier. Et bien qu’il ne sache pas parler d’amour, il pouvait malgré tout le ressentir, le vivre, le consommer, et se consumer sous ses flammes ardentes.

Ari resta silencieux encore quelques minutes, tout ça pour qu’Alois continue de le dévorer du regard, avec cet air timide et lui suppliant de l’aimer en retour. Jamais il n’avait été aussi comblé et vivant que ce soir là, les échos, les senteurs de la fête et des bois lui parvenant, la nuit les enveloppant tendrement, les plongeant dans une obscurité rassurante, loin des regards désapprobateurs d’un monde entier. Comme si quelque part, dans l’haut-delà, on leur donnait, pour une durée éphémère, l’accord tacite de vivre cet amour que les Hommes s’entêtaient à condamner. Ils scellèrent enfin leurs lèvres, après qu’Ari se soit enfin décidé à lui donner une réponse.

« Je crois que je t’aime aussi, Alois. »

Et pour la seconde fois de leur vie, ils s’embrassèrent jusqu’à frôler le malaise. Et peut-être que mourir du manque d’oxygène en conséquence d’un baiser fiévreux leur aurait été moins douloureux que ce qui les attendait.

*

Peu avant qu’ils ne se décident à retourner sur la place du village, Alois s’en alla chercher un coin tranquille pour vider sa vessie, laissant Ari patienter dans une petite ruelle où peu de villageois se trouvaient. Sûrement ceux qui voulaient retrouver l’audition et respirer un air sain. Le bouclé s’amusait à shooter dans des cailloux, mains dans les poches, rasant la semelle de ses chaussures déjà bien abîmées. Il avait le sourire, et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui gâcher cette soirée.

Pourtant, il ne rentrerait pas le coeur léger. Une femme le surprit. Sa peau était pâle, elle était âgée, elle faisait peur à en mourir d’effroi. Elle portait un nombre incalculable de châles sur elle et n’avait pas l’air de tenir à son hygiène. Elle s’approcha de lui, lui assurant de ne pas avoir peur. Méfiant, bien qu’ayant le souvenir flou de l’avoir déjà croisée un jour, il y a de cela très longtemps, Ari la toisa avant de remarquer qu’elle boitait et que son sourire n’était pas _si_ effrayant. Après tout, elle n’avait pas l’air bien farouche, il pourrait s’enfuir facilement si elle s’en prenait physiquement à lui…

« Je veux juste vous prévenir, Monsieur le Comte. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Me prévenir de quoi ? Et je ne suis pas comte… »

Qui était-elle ? Son père l’avait-il envoyée ?

« Ce garçon, celui avec qui vous étiez… si vous restez avec lui… il vous arrivera un grand malheur… et votre âme sera damnée pour des siècles…

\- Que racontez-vous ? Vous n’avez pas honte de prophétiser de telles âneries ?

\- Faites attention à vous. Prenez ceci, protégez votre âme, mon garçon… »

La femme offrit pour la seconde fois à Ari un collier avec une pierre précieuse rose aurore pendant le long de la chaîne, puis elle disparut aussi vite qu’elle était apparue sans lui laisser la possibilité de refuser son offrande une seconde fois en dix ans. En l’espace de deux minutes, cette folle avait réussi à foutre en l’air toute sa soirée. Ses prophéties étaient de mauvaise augure. Il n’avait jamais cru les diseuses de bonne aventure, et encore moins quand elles lui prédisaient un avenir chaotique, mais ça commençait à faire beaucoup de coïncidences et pas mal d’avertissements. Maintenant il en était certain. Ça n’était pas la première fois que la dame aux châles venait l’avertir. Quand il n’avait pas encore dix ans, elle l’avait arrêté dans un chemin arpenté, alors qu’il rentrait au château. Ce jour là, il avait pris peur et n’avait guère pris au sérieux ses prédictions noirâtres. Nerveux, il jeta le collier par terre. La pierre se fendit en petits morceaux puis, comme si elle brûlait contre le sol, elle fondit, lassérant les pavés de coulées épaisses d’il ne savait quelle matière brillante, d’abord rouge carmin, écarlate, puis rouge grenat, comme du sang oxydé. Il essayait de ne pas y voir une métaphore, mais la pierre devenue noire ne laissait pas vraiment place à l’imagination. Venait-il d’empirer sa situation ? Avait-il fait une erreur en jetant rageusement ce pendentif ? Seul l’avenir le lui dirait… Mais il avait peut-être brisé un antidote qui dans un futur lointain, aurait pu lui être utile, aurait pu le protéger… contre quelque chose de plus fort.

Lorsqu’Alois revint, il marcha sur la pierre, comme pour finir le travail commencé par le brun. Quelle erreur magistrale. Tous les deux marchaient droit vers un précipice… Ari sentit une violente douleur dans son abdomen. À cet instant précis, il croisa le regard d’Alois et n’y vit plus que les ténèbres, malgré l’amour. Il sut dès lors qu’il était tombé amoureux d’une personne qui malgré elle, finirait par le condamner, et qu’il avait impulsivement réduit au néant le pendentif qui aurait pu le sauver, ou du moins anesthésier sa lente agonie…

« Ari ? Tout va bien ? »

Mais peut-être que ça n’était pas vrai ? Peut-être qu’elle mentait, peut-être qu’elle aimait faire naître l’angoisse dans le coeur des innocents ? Oui, c’était sûrement cela. Alois et lui s’aimaient, ils seraient heureux, n’en déplaise à cette bonne femme. Il fit un signe de tête à son amant puis il lui tira le bras, s’agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait — peut-être était-ce le cas, l’emmenant au coeur de la place bientôt déserte. Un homme y jouait toujours du luth auprès d’un feu, le regard perdu dans le vide, et un autre un instrument à vent. Ari se mit à danser comme si la musique l’appelait. Il tournoyait autour de ces flammes si faibles et médiocres puis fabuleusement démesurées, au fur et à mesure qu’Ari tourbillonnait à proximité, pour ne pas dire de plus en plus près. Alois était subjugué par la scène, envouté par la beauté d’Ari. Il avait l’air d’effectuer un rite, c’était angoissant, mais fascinant. Il était si pur. Et bien qu’il sente au plus profond de lui que ça n’était pas normal, il resta là à le contempler, avant de saisir sa main quand il s’approcha trop près des flammes. Le brun rouvrit les yeux, puis s’écroula dans les bras de son amant, à bout de souffle, des étoiles devant les yeux, son corps fiévreux transpirant. Au loin, il crut apercevoir Ralf qui les regardait, avec ce air effrayant. Il frissonna à cette vision et une larme coula le long de sa joue écrasée contre l’épaule d’Alois.

« Partons, Alois. Je te fais confiance. Il est temps.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Et alors qu’Ari comprenait que la menace était réelle, il réalisa aussi que cet amour, peu importe où il le mènerait, vaudrait certainement la damnation éternelle. Leur innocence insolente les perdrait.


	18. STONEWALL

**Juin 1969**

**_New-York, état de New-York_ **

****Les années soixante marquèrent un tournant pour la cause homosexuelle. Nombreuses confrontations avec la police, répression violente et sanglante, innombrables descentes dans les bars, citons ici celle du _Compton’s Cafeteria_ en 1966 , celle _Black Cat_ à Los Angeles au réveillon 1967 et bien entendu, celle du _Stonewall Inn_ en 1969.

Disons qu’Harry et Louis furent plutôt chanceux d’avoir sur eux leurs papiers et aucune consommation en main. Plaqués contre un mur, ils restèrent loin de ceux qui, le courage en mains, décidèrent que cette soirée marquerait un tournant pour leurs droits. Les policiers perdirent presque aussitôt le contrôle de la descente. Evan — c’était le nom du garçon avec qui Louis avait bu un verre, fit signe au châtain de le suivre. Il n’y avait pas de sortie de secours mais avec toute l’agitation à l’intérieur du bar, peut-être qu’ils parviendraient assez facilement à s’en échapper.

C’était mal connaître la police new-yorkaise.

Louis tenait Harry contre lui.

« Il s’passe quoi ? »

Et ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il lui disait. Comme pour le rassurer, il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il n’avait pas peur pour lui, il avait peur pour le français, parce qu’être amoureux c’est souvent penser à l’autre avant de penser à soi.

Un policier les arrêta en chemin. Evan présenta sa carte d’identité et pria les Dieux pour qu’on le laisse tranquille. Il n’émettait aucune résistance. On le laissa partir.

Harry, par contre, eut moins de chance.

« Who’s that little slut ? »

Louis voyait rouge. Venait-on de trainer Harry dans la boue devant lui ? Tout simplement parce qu’il portait du maquillage sur les ongles et le visage ? Oui. Louis détestait cette société dans laquelle il évoluait. N’ayant pas peur d’un misérable flic, il lui cracha au visage et lui mit son poing dans la figure avant d’attraper la main d’Harry.

« Someone who deserves respect, unlike you. »

Harry ne comprit pas ce qu’il se passait, mais il se mit à rire en voyant le policier à terre et marmonna quelque chose comme _j’savais pas que tu tapais si bien_ au châtain, bien que celui-ci n’entendit pas. Son sang pulsait dans ses oreilles et la peur des représailles le nourrissait. Sans plus attendre, il se mit à courir sans lâcher Harry d’un pouce. Main dans la main, ils coururent jusqu’à retrouver Evan à l’extérieur qui leur fit signe de le suivre. Bien entendu, cela aurait été trop facile de s’en sortir si facilement. Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Un second flic se mit à leur poursuite.

« Run ! »

Harry les ralentissait. Alors quelques rues plus loin, Evan poussa le bouclé dans une ruelle sombre, là où se trouvait l’entrée d’un immeuble miteux entre des tonnes de poubelles éventrées. Son immeuble, celui où se trouvait sa chambre. Un genre d’hôtel occupé par des personnes plus ou moins fréquentables selon les étages. Louis suivit immédiatement.

« Room 59.

\- What ? What about you ?

\- I’ll be fine, okay ? »

Ils n’eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps. Evan pouvait entendre le flic s’approcher. Il ne les laisserait jamais tranquilles s’il ne s’occupait pas de lui. C’était la soirée idéale pour être un héros. Louis et Harry entrèrent alors dans l’immeuble, tandis que Evan, lui, resta dehors.

Tout partait en lambeaux, l’odeur était infâme. Le rêve américain n’était visiblement pas pour tout le monde. Louis tenait toujours Harry contre lui, lorsqu’il arriva au comptoir et demanda à quel étage se trouvait la chambre cinquante-neuf.

« Third floor. »

C’était une chambre relativement petite. Il n’avait qu’un lit, un petit sofa en mousse, un bureau, un évier et une armoire. C’était maigre, mais c’était déjà ça. Harry tomba sur le lit, à plat dos, puis se mit à rire. Nerveusement, sûrement. Louis était un mirage. Une illusion. Putain que la drogue avait de bons effets, c’était dingue ça. Il allait en reprendre, si les pilules vertes étaient synonymes de _voir Alexandre au pied de son lit après l’avoir croisé au bar_. Ses pupilles étaient si noires, si larges, que ça en faisait peur. Il n’était clairement pas conscient des choses, de la situation, de son état. Il n’avait conscience que de son manque de lui.

Puis d’un seul coup, Harry se leva, prit d’une violente envie de vomir. Les toilettes étaient sur le pallier. Louis l’entraîna alors aussi vite qu’il le put dans une cabine de toilettes et s’enferma à l’intérieur avec le bouclé qui y vida ses tripes. Louis retenait ses bouclettes avant entre ses doigts et lui tendait des morceaux de papier toilette pour qu’il s’essuie la bouche. Ça n’était vraiment pas le genre de retrouvailles qu’il avait espéré. L’arrière-plan laissait déjà à désirer : un bar miteux, un immeuble vivant ses derniers instants, des toilettes sales et odorantes. Puis le contexte laissait tout autant Louis perplexe : l’un comme l’autre étaient en train de draguer un autre homme alors qu’ils pourraient tout simplement s’aimer tous les deux entre les quatre murs de l’appartement d’Harry. De la connerie.

« You okay ? »

Harry lui répondit en vomissant à nouveau. Après cinq minutes passées la tête au-dessus de la cuvette, il s’assit par terre. Harry était blanc comme un linge.

« Am I dreaming ?

\- No. No you’re not. »

Le châtain s’assit à ses côtés et Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes à écouter la vie continuer en dehors — puisqu’ils n’avaient rien à se dire, avant qu’on ne vienne les déloger. À cet instant précis, Harry n’était plus que fatigué.

Ils retournèrent alors dans la chambre et le français se rinça la bouche avec de l’eau qu’il jugeait peut-être elle aussi, un peu sale. Tant pis. Les deux anciens amants se couchèrent l’un à côté de l’autre dans un lit qui ne leur appartenait pas. Louis avait compris que ce soir, Evan irait se battre pour eux.

« Aleksandr Volodiov tu m’as manqué. »

Pitié, ce nom lui donnait la gerbe.

« Shh, please. »

Harry chercha à se blottir contre le châtain, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Pour cette nuit, et cette nuit seulement, il lui pardonnait et s’accorder une trêve. Louis frissonna malgré lui, ce souffle, il ne l’avait pas senti contre sa peau depuis le mois de mars, comment allait-il pouvoir s’en séparer pendant toute une vie ? Absurde.

Le français bandait, il pouvait le sentir à travers son putain de slip. Louis le repoussa une première fois, et n’obtint aucune résistance de sa part. Il savait qu’Harry n’en avait pas forcément envie ce soir et qu’il était encore trop dans les vapes pour être consentant : il ne voulait pas abuser de lui, bien qu’il aurait volontiers accepté de le retrouver de _cette_ manière. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes sans son, il devina qu’il s’était endormi. Sa respiration était régulière, forte, et son sommeil sûrement très lourd, avec tout ce qu’il s’était enfilé. Lui, par contre, ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit, comment le pourrait-il ?

Les heures passaient, les gens criaient dehors, allaient et venaient dans les couloirs de l’établissement, baisaient dans la chambre d’à côté, et lui, regardait le plafond, éclairé par la lumière rouge et bleue des gyrophares de police. Dehors, c’était le début du futur grand mouvement de libération de la communauté LGBT, qui allait prendre de plus en plus d’ampleur dans les décennies à venir. Mais ça, il l’ignorait. Lui, il ne pensait qu’à cette soirée, qu’à ce Harry drogué qui dormait à ses côtés, comme si c’était une situation tout à fait normale. Bientôt, il fut sept heures du matin. Toujours aucun signe du sommeil. Il s’était résigné à ne plus le chercher, vu l’heure, la côté Est se levait, elle ne s’endormait pas. Il se tourna sur son flanc gauche, pour faire face au français. Il aurait pu passer des heures à le contempler sommeiller sans même en être lassé. Ça lui rappelait Leningrad. Leur seul réveil l’un à côté de l’autre. Les autres matins, ils n’étaient ensemble que dans leurs pensées. Ce matin de juin à New-York était bien différent, il avait une signification particulière.

Les yeux éveillés d’Harry étaient habités par les restes de sa soirée et supportaient certainement un mal de tête considérable. Et pourtant, la seule chose que Louis apercevait dans le regard de son ancien amant, c’était l’euphorie et l’incompréhension. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais en même temps, il ne s’était jamais autant senti chez lui qu’à cet instant. Il s’apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Louis ne lui en laissant pas le temps. Il s’approcha de lui et fondit sur ses lèvres encore toutes collantes de sucre, juteuses de vodka pas chère, mais c’était doux sur sa bouche, rien d’amer, ni d’écoeurant, ni de trop fort. Harry resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, se demandant s’il rêvait ou non. Mais si c’était un rêve, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu à fond ? De toute façon, il avait trop conscience de la présence de Louis contre lui pour que ce baiser soit une illusion. Un peu sèches, fines, les lippes du châtain enveloppaient sa lèvre inférieure plus pulpeuse que la supérieure, la suçotant comme si c’était un bonbon bourré de sucre ou un caramel plus dur que la roche. Ça ne pouvait pas être un mirage, ni un songe. Il était partout autour de lui, son poids écrasait son corps, son parfum infiltrait ses narines, lui faisant le même effet que sa pilule colorée du soir précédent. C’était peut-être pire. Louis était le plus dangereux des poisons, il était l’amorce de ses maux et la molécule antidote.

Pour la toute première fois, et avec une lenteur pressante, Louis retira à Harry son sous-vêtement, celui-ci l’aidant avec diligence. Le tissu blanc glissa avec gracieuseté le long de ses cuisses, aidé par les mains de Louis qui par la même occasion, ornait de baisers humides, l’épiderme du français dont les poils se hérissaient alors qu’il faisait une chaleur intenable dans cette petite pièce. Lorsqu’il fut nu à son tour, Harry les fit changer de place, s’emmêlant dans les draps bleu céruléen pendant qu’il tentait de le chevaucher, ce qui naturellement, fit rire le châtain qui se tut quand il eut de nouveau la bouche de son amant contre la sienne. Ça voulait dire _tais-toi_.

La suite ne fut pas bien différente de la fois à Leningrad, bien que cette fois, ils semblèrent encore plus connectés que lors de cette fois initiatique. L’un avait les mains baladeuses, celles-ci caressaient les boucles mêlées à sept heures vingt-quatre, puis ses fesses rebondies à sept heures vingt-six. L’homme aux yeux verts mais noirs de désir quant à lui, allait et venait contre le corps du plus âgé, frottant son intimité à la sienne sans jamais faiblir. C’était adolescent, ils n’allaient pas plus loin, parce qu’ils savaient tous les deux que faire l’amour pour la première fois ici dans un si piètre lieu, sous une telle chaleur, avec les membres engourdis d’avoir trop bu et avalé n’importe quoi n’aurait pas de sens. C’était aussi moite, alangui, orageux, presque érotique. Les gémissements d’Harry emportaient Louis très loin, rauques, sensuels, ils se mêlaient parfaitement à ses soupirs suaves que le brun étouffait en l’embrassant avec retenue, sur la bouche, la mâchoire, la gorge, et les clavicules. Qu’est-ce que faire l’amour avec lui devait être incroyable. Louis sentait que le français était comme les personnages de romans, au lit. Harry n’était pas comme les autres, de toute façon. Il avait ce quelque chose de fascinant et d’enchanteur en lui. Leur alchimie était stupéfiante. Ils semblaient danser, et non pas avoir de vulgaires préliminaires. Mais ça n’était pas assez pour Louis, il ne voulait pas se contenter de ça, il voulait plus que leurs bouches qui s’abandonnent l’une contre l’autre, plus que la friction pourtant délicieuse de leurs intimités, plus que les hanches d’Harry sous le pli de ses jambes. Avec habileté, il renversa Harry sur le ventre et s’allongea contre lui, son membre contre ses fesses, ses lèvres découvrant sa nuque, là où des minis bouclettes étaient formées. Bon sang, même trempé de sueur, il sentait bon. Il devait abuser du Chanel sous toutes ses formes, impossible autrement. Ainsi, il glissa une main sous le corps du brun pressé contre le matelas trop mou et grinçant puis enveloppa son sexe dur, tendu, mouillé entre ses doigts.

« Putain. »

Le français était pris de spasmes, ses jambes tremblaient, sa respiration était anormalement irrégulière, il avait l’air de geindre comme un adolescent ne sachant pas contrôler son corps. Ça plaisait à Louis, qu’un jeune homme comme lui ne parvienne plus à gérer ses émotions, à anticiper ses propres réactions. Il le rendait fou, et là était son but, puisque lui, l’était déjà.

Louis perdit ce combat amoureux, en jouissant le premier contre le beau Harry au bord du malaise tant l’extase de leurs ébats le propulsait à mille lieues de cette chambre qui aurait grandement besoin de climatisation. Faisait-il chaud à cause de la température extérieure, ou bien était-ce l’effervescence de leurs jeux d’amants qui créait cette atmosphère lourde et suffocante ? Le châtain reposa sa joue entre les omoplates de son français, complètement asséné. Il pourrait désormais s’endormir, mais quelqu’un s’amusait à mettre de la musique sous leur fenêtre depuis dix minutes, _Make your own kind of music_ de Cass Elliot. Une parfaite musique pour retrouver son étudiant expatrié préféré.

« M’oublie pas putain Alex.

\- Keep calm Harry. »

Avec une lenteur infinie, Louis glissa sa langue de la nuque de son amant jusqu’au creux de son dos, arrachant au bouclé des soupirs dignes de films érotiques. Comprenant où l’américain voulait en venir, il se retourna pour s’allonger sur le dos, écartant avec désespoir ses cuisses. Le châtain se retrouva nez à nez avec le sexe d’Harry plutôt volumineux quand il était gonflé. Mais pas de quoi lui faire peur. La beauté du jeune homme était si époustouflante et faussement chaste qu’il ne voulait qu’une chose, l’avoir entièrement pour lui. Avoir Harry en guise de sucette si tôt le matin après une nuit blanche aurait pu l’écoeurer, mais pourtant, il en aurait presque redemandé. Les cinq sens du châtain étaient en éveil. D’abord sa vision. Un corps lisse de poupée qui faisait des vagues sur le lit à cause de la tempête que Louis provoquait en le suçant avec ferveur. Ensuite son odorat. Harry sentait le _Pour homme_ de Chanel — patchouli, cèdre, et autres épices utilisées en parfumerie, mélangé à la cigarette et encore et toujours à ce parfum marin entre ses jambes. Le mélange avait peut-être l’air désastreux, mais il ne l’était en rien. Ajouté à cela, le goût de sa peau, la texture même pas désagréable sous la langue de son membre tendu et décoré de veines. Et puis son audition. Harry ne hurlait pas, il faisait mieux que ça. Il gémissait d’une façon si faible et rauque que ça l’en faisait trembler. Louis vibrait pour lui, Harry se consumait sous sa langue, que pourrait-il demander de plus, en cette belle matinée fiévreuse de juin 1969 ?

Harry finit par rendre les armes. Il bouillonnait d’ardeur. Son orgasme était si puissant qu’il se demanda si c’était possible. Ce qui était étrange avec le terme d’orgasme, c’était son étymologie. Vif accès de colère et point culminant du plaisir sexuel. Alors c’était ça, la clé pour avoir un orgasme ? Être tellement en colère contre son amant que cela en provoque une passion dévorante menant au point dit culminant des ébats amoureux ? Si c’était cela, Harry signait pour passer sa vie à être en colère contre lui. Parce qu’il l’était. Si ses pilules lui avaient fait oublier Somerville le soir précédent, il s’en était rappelé dès son réveil. Il avait peut-être laissé Louis lui donner un orgasme, mais rien n’enlevait cette envie de vengeance, ce déchaînement foudroyant intérieur qui le rongeait. La passion prenait juste trop de place. De toute manière, s’il était aussi en colère contre lui, c’était parce qu’il l’aimait un chouïa de trop…

Louis s’allongea à ses côtés et resta silencieux cinq minutes, avant de tenter une nouvelle approche. Les rayons du soleil faisaient briller la peau dorée du bouclé, il voulait encore le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras et recommencer dans une heure. Il posa alors sa main sur le ventre du français, dessinant des formes abstraites sur son épiderme. Mais Harry n’était pas du même avis.

« Stop.

\- Why ?

\- I don’t owe you explanations. Stop means stop. So stop. Don’t touch me. »

Pire qu’une gifle donnée avec beaucoup d’élan. Harry et la contradiction, c’était un duo qui n’avait pas manqué à Louis. Il retira alors sa main et soupira. Lui qui pensait avoir un peu regagné son coeur, il s’était trompé.

« I don’t know where we are, why we’re together, but I was probably drunk.

\- Drugged. Couldn’t let you go home alone.

\- Thanks dad. »

Papa _._ Il s’en voulut d’avoir prononcé ce mot. Bientôt un mois que son père les avait quitté et c’était la première fois que le terme passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Son père lui manquait. Il ravala ses larmes pour ne pas que l’américain puisse le prendre en flagrant délit de faiblesse et se leva précipitamment. Il devait partir d’ici au plus vite. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout, il allait et venait dans la chambre à la recherche de ses affaires, nu comme Adam. Louis était servi.

« You’re beautiful.

\- Then enjoy my naked body because this was the last time.

\- You don’t know how to lie, Harry. Your body talks for you. Passion is stronger than your reason.

\- Thanks Freud. »

Harry quitta la pièce et Louis le poursuivit complètement paniqué. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois qu’il l’avait perdu et le perdrait encore. Il le rattrapa dans la cage d’escalier, lui retenant le bras. Louis n’avait qu’un misérable oreiller pour cacher sa nudité, mais celle-ci n’était même plus précieuse. Le français tenta de se dégager mais il avait plus de forces que lui.

« I said don’t touch me !

\- We have to talk, Harry. Just don’t leave again.

\- Leave, Harry ! Stay, Harry ! I’m tired ! You don’t know what do you want, my life is a total mess since I went to Somerville and I don’t have time to run after you nor to keep thinking about you ! Goodbye. »

Sauf que Louis ne le lâchait pas, il lui tenait fermement le bras, pour ne pas qu’il s’en aille. Un homme qui montait l’escalier vint alors en aide à Harry qui se débattait, les yeux tout brillants de larmes. Tristesse, frustration, incompréhension, honte, peur, un détestable mélange. L’homme parvint à repousser Louis qui lui aboya dessus lorsque le bouclé fut défait de son emprise et partit en courant. Il écrasa son poing contre le mur et retourna broyer du noir dans cette chambre qui ne lui appartenait pas le moindre du monde… Est-ce qu’un jour ceci allait cesser ? Allait-il _enfin_ trouver le courage de lui expliquer, de le garder près de lui, et _d’essayer_ , peu importe les conséquences ?


	19. QUE TU M'ATTENDES QUELQUE PART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est éclaté comme chapitre vraiment le pire il me fait vraiment honte, c'est vraiment pour meubler, je vous en voudrai même pas si vous skippez 
> 
> Notes :  
> \- je sais pas si la ville de Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina est vraiment cool et l'était à l'époque mais de ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur ce lieu c'était cool, et comme le nom il en jetait de fou (Kill, Devil, on Stan) bah voilà bref ?  
> \- streamez Carolina   
> \- les Hamptons à l'époque c'était pas aussi OMG mais c'est super compliqué de trouver la réputation de certains endroits à une époque donnée, surtout que le tourisme etc c'était pas aussi développer avant donc imaginez les Hamptons d'aujourd'hui avec un filtre old skool et un peu moins de monde

**Juillet 1969**

**_New-York, état de New-York_ **

****Evan fut d’une aide remarquable. Lorsqu’il avait retrouvé Louis en pleurs dans son lit, ce matin de juin, il s’était promis de tout faire pour l’aider à reconquérir l’étudiant qui partageait le même campus que lui. Ce fut plus compliqué que prévu. Harry de Stadieu venait tout juste d’arriver et son nom ne figurait nul part. Par chance, Evan était ami avec la fille de la personne chargée des admissions pour les _Master of Law._ Il obtint donc facilement — mais pas honnêtement, sa fiche complète, avec le détail de ses diplômes, de sa scolarité, et mieux encore, son adresse de résidence new-yorkaise. Il avait donc passé un coup de fil au châtain, retourné à Somerville, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Louis avait d’abord cherché seul, mais New-York était si grand qu’il avait vite abandonné, surtout que la plupart des immeubles étaient inaccessibles et les boîtes aux lettres se trouvaient malheureusement dans les halls d’entrée. Recevoir ce coup de téléphone lui redonna espoir. Il prit donc le premier taxi en direction de New-York, une valise à la main, l’espoir dans les veines.

Le new-yorkais l’accueillit dans sa fameuse petite chambre. Louis ne faisait que revoir son corps contre celui d’Harry dans ce même lit, c’était désagréable, mais ça ferait l’affaire. Loger à New-York était hors de prix alors une si aimable et altruiste proposition n’était pas à négliger, ni à refuser.

Harry vivait dans le quartier de Morningside Heights. Ça n’était même pas choquant. Louis y était bien passé multiples fois, mais impossible de consulter la plupart des boîtes aux lettres, et donc encore moins de savoir que son français y résidait depuis sûrement plus d’un mois maintenant. Si l’on en croyait le formulaire d’inscription qu’il avait rendu, le châtain se trouvait bel et bien devant le bon bâtiment, tendu comme jamais. Il faisait incroyablement chaud en ce vendredi après-midi, il y avait des chances pour que le bouclé ne soit même pas ici.

Ses espoirs furent vains, lorsqu’arrivé devant la porte 10 sur laquelle était collé un papier où l’on avait griffonné _Harry de Stadieu,_ personne ne lui répondit. Il n’entendait même pas un quelconque signe de vie de l’autre côté de la porte. Une jeune femme, sûrement étudiante elle aussi, vint à sa rencontre.

« Are you looking for Harry ?

\- Uh, yes. Yes I am.

\- He’s not here. He left a few weeks ago… »

La petite brune entra chez elle, sous le regard inquiet de Louis et ressortit deux minutes plus tard avec un petit papier. Apparement, elle avait les clés de son voisin depuis quelques semaines — deux environ et s’occupait de son chat. Chat aux poils longs et touffus gris que Louis aperçut aux pieds de l’étudiante. Peut-être qu’un jour ce chat allait le réveiller en pleine nuit alors qu’il serait confortablement blotti contre Harry. Harry qui n’avait pas donné signe de vie depuis quinze jours. La chance n’était… vraiment pas de son côté.

« He said he was going to Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina. No more details about his current location.

\- Kill Devil Hills… okay. Thank you. I’ll come back later. Have a nice day. »

Louis retourna chez Evan et lui fit part de la nouvelle. Harry était parti il y a plusieurs semaines en Caroline du Nord sans donner de précisions à la personne qui prenait soin de son animal de compagnie et qui veillait sur son appartement. Une ville balnéaire célèbre de la côte à plus de sept heures d’ici. Il s’assit sur le lit de son ami et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, complètement déboussolé. Est-ce que cela valait le coup ? Devait-il attendre qu’il revienne alors qu’il ne donnait aucun signe de vie depuis deux semaines, ou patienter encore une semaine, ou deux, ou trois et prendre le risque de le perdre ? Et si Harry rencontrait quelqu’un, à Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina ? Ou s’il avait déjà rencontré cette personne et que son escapade prolongée était due à cela ? Impossible. Louis devait tout lui expliquer, le français était intelligent, il allait comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles il avait été distant, à Somerville. De plus, il avait appris pour la mort de Vladimir Shvetsov. Suicide, apparemment. Sa relation avec lui était désormais enterrée avec les deux seuls hommes en ayant eu connaissance. C’était mal de penser ainsi, mais désormais, Louis pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, Harry ne saurait _jamais_ que c’était arrivé.

Les deux amis passèrent la soirée dehors, Louis était morose, rien ne le distrayait, pas même l’architecture new-yorkaise plutôt mignonne, pas même la musique ambiante décontractée, et encore moins les regards insistants que les hommes lui accordaient. Il avait un monde à ses pieds, mais la seule contrée qu’il désirait lui refusait catégoriquement l’installation. Harry. Evan finit par prendre les devants et proposa à son ami de prendre la route dès l’aube, au lieu de laisser tomber, de baisser les bras. Louis sembla y réfléchir, mais au fond, c’était déjà tout réfléchi. Il accepta et se retrouva en route vers Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina, dès l’aube le lendemain. L’air sur son visage était frais, le soleil était à peine levé alors que la moitié du monde était déjà éveillée. En espérant que ce jour lui donne satisfaction et lui laisse l’opportunité de retrouver le droit chemin.

*

**_Kill Devil Hills, Dare County, Caroline du Nord._ **

Evan vivait peut-être dans un taudis, mais il avait une magnifique voiture : une Ford mustang rouge décapotable 1967. Un vrai bijou. Louis en était jaloux. Les valises dans le coffre, les deux hommes s’apprêtaient à vivre un long périple à la recherche d’Harry, disparu des radars new-yorkais depuis seize jours maintenant.

Kill Devil Hills était une petite ville du Dare County. En bordure de mer, il était plutôt facile d’y poser sa serviette et d’y déjeuner, ou pourquoi pas d’y faire la sieste sous un soleil de plomb. L’Atlantique était relativement calme, lorsqu’il arrivèrent en fin d’après-midi. De nombreuses personnes étaient sur le sable : certaines buvaient des milk-shakes ou mangeait des glaces colorées, d’autres couraient dans l’eau en criant ou lisaient un livre, sous l’ombre d’un chapeau de paille ou d’une casquette mal positionnée les faisant suer. Louis ne s’était pas baigné dans l’océan depuis son séjour au Japon. Il devait bien avouer que ça lui manquait, cet air de vacances, bien que son petit break japonais l’avait conduit à Harry qui était sûrement aujourd’hui, devenu la source première de tout ses ennuis…

Ils attendirent le dimanche pour arpenter le sable et interroger innocemment toutes les personnes qu’ils croisaient, à coup de _do you know a man named Harry de Stadieu_? Mais toutes les réponses étaient les mêmes : non. Personne ne connait de Harry de Stadieu, et personne ne reconnaissait la seule photo que Louis possédait de lui, celle de son dossier d’inscription, où il était, d’ailleurs, vraiment mignon, voire un peu trop, avec son air faussement sérieux, sa chemise bien repassée et ses lunettes sur le bout du nez. Le cliché parfait. Il voulait le retrouver.

De retour dans sa chambre d’hôtel qu’il partageait avec Evan, Evan qui avait des faux airs d’Harry, Louis balança ses chaussures contre la porte, follement énervé. Tout ça, ça servait à rien. Le bouclé n’était plus ici, ils s’étaient même sûrement croisés en contresens sur une Interstate. Après tout, les vacanciers partent souvent le samedi matin. Qu’est-ce qu’il se sentait con, d’y croire encore alors qu’Harry en avait sûrement rien à foutre. Il allait probablement rire nerveusement lorsque sa voisine allait lui dire qu’un homme plutôt petit, les cheveux châtains en vrac, à la voix douce et peu assurée, était venu jusque chez lui. C’était déjà glauque d’avoir obtenu son adresse, mais encore plus de venir frapper chez lui. La vie lui en voulait pour il ne savait quelle raison.

« I should give up on him. »

Evan ne répondit pas. Il soutenait Louis dans sa démarche parce que ça avait l’air d’être sa seule raison de tenir, mais concrètement, il n’avait pas trop d’espoirs pour lui. Harry semblait déterminer à ne plus le voir et comptait certainement leur nuit passée dans son lit comme une erreur de parcours, un instant de faiblesse regrettable. Mais qui était-il pour empêcher un homme de courir après l’amour ? Personne. Bien qu’au fil des jours, il commençait à devenir jaloux, de ce Harry après qui Louis courrait. Lui aussi, aimerait que le châtain lui porte la même attention. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi bouclés bien que blonds tirant sur le châtain, il avait aussi les yeux clairs. Ça y ressemblait, non ? Ça pourrait faire l’affaire, n’est-ce pas ?

Il était minuit lorsque Louis chercha la chaleur du corps de Evan. Le texan comprit vite que son ami n’était pas en train de dormir contre lui, mais qu’il cherchait bel et bien à aller un peu plus loin. Sûrement le désespoir, la frustration, la fatigue, la colère, le manque. Il se servait clairement de lui, mais il avait tellement envie de ce presque-trentenaire qu’il ne parvint pas à lui dire stop lorsqu’il lui retira son sous-vêtement et qu’ils firent l’amour plusieurs fois. Louis était le partenaire parfait, Harry ratait malheureusement quelque chose… et le pire, dans tout ça, c’est que Evan avait un train d’avance, puisque lui, au moins, avait eu la chance de s’unir au châtain plusieurs fois dans la même nuit, même si, au fond, si Louis avait pris autant de plaisir, c’était parce qu’il imaginait son beau brun à la place.

C’est seul qu’il partit pour la dernière fois à la recherche d’Harry. Evan avait préféré profiter de la plage — et voulait certainement broyer seul du noir puisque le châtain n’avait, au réveil, pas reparlé de leur nuit, et s’était décidé à reprendre ses recherches de plus belle. Insultant. Louis fit le détour dans chaque magasin, chaque bar, se disant qu’en deux semaines, le français y était forcément passé. Toujours rien. Un homme l’avait reconnu, mais il lui était impossible de savoir quand il l’avait vu, et dans quelles circonstances. Était-il toujours ici ? Les chances étaient maigres.

Et puis, dans un petit bar cloisonné entre deux maisons à quelques centaines de mètres de la plage, un homme l’aborda depuis sa table en terrasse.

« Hey, man. I know the guy you’re looking for. »

Surpris, Louis fit tout de suite demi-tour et s’approcha de l’homme. Dans les âges d’Harry, peau gorgée de soleil, vêtu des dernières tendances. Il était accompagné d’un autre garçon. Étaient-ils des amis du français ?

« Really ? You know where he is ?

\- Yes and… yes. But why are you looking for him ? »

La question piège. Le châtain regarda autour de lui, comme s’il cherchait sur les murs ou sur le visage des habitants ou touristes, la réponse à la question. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité. C’était trop risqué.

« He’s a… a friend ? I heard he was in Kill Devil Hills, but—

\- Okay, it’s fine. He left a few days ago, we don’t know why. We’re from New-York, we met him on the Columbia campus. We’re friends, I guess, so we decided to go on vacations together, but… I don’t know, he seemed a bit worried the last few days. »

Pourquoi s’amusait-il à suivre ce garçon qui avait la bougeotte ? France, Japon, Union soviétique — Moscou et Leningrad, Somerville, New-York, le Stonewall, New-York encore, Caroline du Nord, et maintenant… maintenant où ? Allait-ce un jour prendre fin ?

« He told us him and a random guy, were going to the Hamptons. »

La chute.

*

**_Southampton, Long Island, dans les Hamptons, état de New-York._ **

Harry n’était pas revenu à New-York pendant les quelques jours d’absence de Louis. Cette fois, il avait de grandes chances de le trouver dans les Hamptons : ses deux amis lui avaient parlé de Southampton. Ils n’en étaient pas certains, mais le brun avait laissé un petit dépliant sur la région et avait entouré au crayon rouge, le nom du village.

Evan n’avait pas souhaité l’accompagner jusqu’aux Hamptons, ne voulant pas servir de vide-couilles une nouvelle fois. Une nuit, c’était suffisant. Louis allait devoir oublier son petit gosse de riches vagabond et prétentieux s’il voulait de nouveau coucher avec lui. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l’impression que ça n’arriverait pas. Son ami était trop accroché à son Harry pour abandonner. La preuve, il était parti en ce jeudi matin, en direction de Southampton, en bus, puisqu’il ne connaissait pas assez la région pour s’y rendre en voiture.

L’américain n’avait jamais eu la chance de passer ses vacances dans ce coin du pays. Il avait bien des camarades de classes qui, après l’été, ou un week-end ensoleillé, hurlaient à toute l’école qu’ils avaient passé d’agréables jours aux Hamptons, tandis que les autres étaient minablement restés chez eux, dans un coin paumé du New-Jersey, à ramasser les légumes dans le jardin, en se creusant la tête pour des exercices de mathématiques pendant que ces élèves avaient joué au golf avec « père et oncle Andrew » pendant que « mère et tante Sophia » flânaient dans les rues de Southampton à la recherche du sac le plus cher qu’ils vendaient. Le genre de ce type, là, Austin Harvey. Et pourtant, en 1969, ça n’était pas encore _le_ coin branché. Il le devenait, mais la grande notoriété restait à bâtir.

Ce jeudi de juillet marquait donc sa première fois aux Hamptons. Un cadre presque idyllique. De belles bâtisses faisant face à l’océan, des ruelles pavées entourées de multiples petites terrasses et nombreux magasins aux vitrines alléchantes, drapeaux états-uniens flottants au vent marin, chaud et parfumé, parfois piquant à cause du sable s’y mêlant. Tout ici respirait la belle richesse. Costumes écrus ou beige, robes à petites fleurs et volants, pieds dénudés s’apprêtant à plonger dans l’océan, teints sableux, cheveux éclaircis par le soleil. Les adolescents riaient tout en marchant vers la plage, alors que les plus âgés discutaient devant un verre au liquide glacé, une paille entre les lèvres, leurs identités masquées par de grosses lunettes aux carreaux teintés. Mais la seule chose qui pourrait vraiment faire apprécier les Hamptons à Louis, c’était d’y retrouver Harry et de repartir avec lui.

*

Le miracle arriva. En se promenant sur Hildreth’s Main Street, Louis reconnut Harry, assis à la terrasse d’un café, de l’autre côté de la rue. Il portait un pantalon écru plutôt large, sûrement en lin, et une manière à manches courtes. Même quand il n’était pas en France, l’on pouvait deviner qu’il était un enfant du pays de Molière. La façon dont il avait d’agir, de fumer, d’avoir l’air de se foutre de tout, tout en étant malgré tout concerné, ça ressemblait bien au cliché que Louis avait de la France.

Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine quand il remarqua qu’Harry était en parfaite compagnie. Louis ignorait qui était l’homme avait qui il pouvait bien discuter. Ce qu’il savait par contre, c’était qu’il prendrait volontiers sa place. Mais avant de se comporter comme un petit-ami — qu’il n’était pas, jaloux, il se demanda pourquoi Harry avait-il quitté précipitamment ses amis, pour venir passer le reste de ses vacances avec ce type d’environ quarante ans ? Il n’avait même pas l’air d’apprécier être là. Il ne souriait presque pas, et quand il le faisait, il se forçait. N’importe qui pourrait deviner qu’il n’était pas là par gaieté de coeur…

Assis sur un banc, Louis se fondait dans la masse. Harry ne l’aperçut même pas quand il passa près de lui avec le quarantenaire. Sous le coup de l’excitation et de l’adrénaline, le châtain les suivit de loin, jusqu’à ce qu’ils montent tous les deux dans une voiture, la main du plus vieux dans le bas du dos de son français. L’espion en lui refit surface. Ça n’était pas une situation normale. Il retint cependant la direction que pris la voiture, ainsi que la plaque d’immatriculation, avant de retourner en courant jusqu’au café où Harry et l’homme étaient assis cinq minutes auparavant. Le verre du brun était toujours posé sur la table, sa paille mâchouillée. Il avait préféré mordre une paille plutôt que sa lèvre, et plutôt que parler. Il pénétra à l’intérieur de l’établissement et s’approcha du bar, l’air de rien, avant d’accoster l’homme derrière le comptoir qui lui semblait être le patron, vu son habit.

« Excuse me ? »

L’homme aux cheveux gris détourna son attention de l’employé, afin de la donne entièrement à son client.

« Do you know who’s the man who left with a younger man, ten minutes ago ?

\- No. I don’t have time for this, I— »

Louis sortit de sa poche son badge, prouvant qu’il était agent de la CIA. Le grisonnant pâlit. Ça fait tout de suite moins rire, de se retrouver non pas face à un client, mais à un agent de la CIA. L’espion lui accorda un sourire en coin, et le regarda avec insistance.

« His name. »

Deux minutes plus tard, et quelques menaces sérieuses en prime, Louis sortit du café avec le nom et la fonction de l’homme accompagnant Harry. Apparement, il travaillait à New-York, à l’Université. Un professeur ? Peut-être. Harry était-il le genre à coucher avec ses professeurs pour obtenir de bons résultats ? Ou pour l’excitation de l’interdit ? Qui sait…


	20. LE SOLEIL À SON ZÉNITH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore plus éclaté, vraiment pardon. MAIS la bonne nouvelle c'est que les choses sérieuses commencent au prochain chapitre ! J'avais besoin de poser leur relation avant d'entamer le vif du sujet donc excusez moi si la fin du chapitre est éclatée au sol (détails en end notes) ! Normalement du chapitre 1 à 20 c'était la première partie, et les 20 suivants la seconde, mais comme j'en ai écrit 45... ça collait plus donc y a pas de parties, mais vous pouvez considérer que c'est quand même la fin des chapitres chiants :)

**Juillet 1969**

**_Southampton, Long Island, dans les Hamptons, état de New-York._ **

Troisième jour. Louis avait repéré le français et son supposé professeur dans un magasin. Ils flânaient. Toujours assis sur un banc, l’américain attendait que l’universitaire daigne arrêter de coller les baskets d’Harry. Aucun doute, ces deux là n’étaient pas amis, et l’un profitait de la faiblesse de l’autre. Le quarantenaire posait toujours ses mains sur une partie du corps d’Harry. Son épaule, son avant-bras, son poignet, sa main, sa hanche. Autant dire que le français le décevait. Il enchaînait les relations comme il changeait de sous-vêtements. La japonaise dont il ne se souvenait plus du prénom, Daniel, ce type au Stonewall Inn, lui, et maintenant ce père de famille. Pourquoi Harry ne savait-il pas se poser ? À vingt-deux ans, il pouvait bien faire un effort, non ?

Un second miracle arriva. L’étudiant se retrouva seul dans ce petit magasin de vêtements. Louis en profita pour y entrer à son tour. Une sonnette avertit du pas qu’il venait de faire à l’intérieur. Harry ne s’en préoccupa pas. Louis le trouva rapidement dans le fond du magasin, à regarder les chemises avec attention. Même de dos, il était séduisant. Sa peau brunie, ces courbes légères enveloppées de tissu, ses bouclettes un peu plus longues — mais très peu, qu’un mois auparavant… Même à quelques mètres de lui, il sentait son parfum. Mélange d’une clope fumée il y a peu, de Chanel et de gel douche témoignant d’une douche fraiche. Il voulait se blottir dans ses bras. Mais à la place, il regarda les chemises à son tour, n’éveillant pas les soupçons d’Harry qui était apparemment intéressé par une chemise diaboliquement hideuse, aux couleurs défraichies. Impossible qu’il porte ça alors que Louis avait sous la main, une belle chemise écrue qui ferait ressortir son teint et contrasterait avec ses jolies boucles chocolat.

« This one’s better. »

L’étudiant sursauta. Louis agitait sous son nez un cintre sur lequel reposait une chemise. Comment faisait-il pour être _partout_ où il était ? Ça n’était plus le hasard, il le suivait littéralement, et ça faisait peur. Machinalement, le brun regarda autour de lui, comme s’il essayait de s’assurer que personne ne pouvait les apercevoir ensemble. Avait-il peur que son professeur les surprenne ?

« What are you doing here ? Are you stalking me ?

\- Kinda. I have something to tell you. 

\- No. Leave me the fuck alone. »

Le bouclé prit le cintre des mains de Louis — quand même, et tenta à nouveau de s’enfuir.

« Well, go fuck your old rat. »

Harry s’immobilisa. Il se trahit tout seul. Ses poings étaient serrés, sa mâchoire contractée, et son regard, lorsqu’il fit face au châtain, était noir. Comment savait-il ?

À cet instant, Louis sortit son badge, conscient que le jeune français ne l’écouterait jamais s’il n’utilisait pas de grands moyens. La mine du plus jeune se figea, son teint doré comme les biscuits devint livide, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et Louis crut déceler dans son regard, une angoisse immense. De quoi avait-il peur, au juste ?

« Now, would you please, listen to me ? »

Avait-il le choix ? Harry hocha la tête, ramassa la chemise gisant au sol puis la paya, cet air blanchâtre ne le quittant pas. La vendeuse semblait inquiétée de la situation et demanda au plus jeune si tout allait bien. Il lui adressa un petit sourire complètement mensonger puis déguerpit, Louis à ses trousses. Il regardait partout autour de lui, pressait le pas, le châtain peinait presque à suivre la cadence qu’Harry leur imposait. Une cadence de fugitif. Une fois éloignés de la rue principale, ils prirent la direction de l’hôtel où Louis possédait une chambre, d’après les ordres de ce dernier. L’autre n’osa pas discuter. Assis sur le rebord du lit, sa cuisse tressautait, signe qu’il n’était pas à son aise. Malheureux enfant.

« So ? Why am I here ? Who are you ? What do you want ?

\- I just wanna talk about us.

\- There’s no _us_. »

Louis soupira, dépité. Il sortit son badge et le tendit au français qui le prit avec méfiance, avant de le regarder de plus près. _Louis Turner_. Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. L’un avait le regard rivé sur le badge, comme si à lui seul, il pouvait élucider tous les mystères, tandis que l’autre attendait patiemment une réaction, quelle qu’elle soit. Mais elle ne venait pas. Harry attendait-il que les explications viennent à lui ?

« My name’s Louis Turner, not Aleksandr Volodiov.

\- I know it.

\- You..?

\- Well, I started doubting when you didn’t understand why I called you Shura. And the book you gave me. You wrote your name in it. _Louis Turner, Tokyo, 1968._ But when we met in Moscow, you presented yourself as Aleksandr Volodiov to my father. Alexandre kissed me, had sex with me, swore he would do anything in his possible to make it work between us. I think he’s the guy I like. »

Et ça, ça faisait mal. Parce qu’Harry était tombé amoureux de l’homme mystérieux à Haneda, du passionné à Moscou, à Leningrad. Pas de Louis Turner. À cet instant, Louis se jalousa lui-même. Aleksandr Volodiov avait le coeur d’Harry, lui ne l’avait pas.

Debout face au français, Louis perdait patience. C’était maintenant ou jamais. Il devait tout lui avouer au risque de le perdre définitivement. Tant pis s’il le prenait mal. Si Harry devait laisser tomber, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison. Ça ferait toujours moins mal de savoir que le brun condamnait leur histoire pour les raisons que Louis allait évoquer dans quelques minutes, plutôt que de les condamner lui-même parce qu’il n’osait pas être franc…

Il lui avoua donc tout : qu’il travaillait pour la CIA depuis qu’il avait mis un stop à sa carrière de militaire, et que sa présence à Moscou était justifiée. Ainsi, il évoqua les affaires troubles de Vladimir, sa trahison au profit des soviétiques, sa relation avec Marcovitch. Il donnait à Harry des informations confidentielles, classées secret-défense, juste pour le récupérer, alors que le bouclé pourrait tout simplement aller balancer ce que Louis venait de lui dire aux autorités soviétiques et tenter de le faire assassiner, en représailles du suicide de son paternel. Mais Harry écoutait attentivement. Dès que le châtain faisait une pause dans son monologue ahurissant, il le fixait de façon insistance, comme pour lui dire _vas-y continue_ , _j’attends_. L’américain enchaina alors sur la partie la plus complexe : eux.

« Problem is that… you were… your father’s son. I couldn’t believe it. For months, I prayed and I prayed just to see your face again, and it happened. But I found out it would be difficult for us to be a thing… because of your father. Even more difficult when Marcovitch made me understood your dad knew I was working for the Central Intelligence Agency. My co-workers killed him. It was me, or it was him. Then, I took the first flight to New-York. I was in danger. Spending this week with you was… terribly dangerous. My boss thought I was trying to seduce you to get informations. I wasn’t. I went to Leningrad to seduce you because I— because I really like you Harry. And then you’ve made your way to Somerville. I was so happy to see you, but I had to put distance between us. I was scared, you understand ? For you, for me. »

Une larme coulait le long de la joue d’Harry. L’angoisse quittait peu à peu sa pauvre personne et était remplacée par une tristesse infinie qu’il ne parvenait même pas à retenir, pas même pour son égo ou sa fierté. Louis l’essuya avec son pouce puis continua son récit.

« That’s why I never replied to your letters. But I know them by heart. Even if you wrote some words in French. _Louis, depuis que tu es parti, j’ai l’impression d’être un fantôme. Et maintenant que nous ne sommes loin l’un de l’autre, je réalise que je l’avais toujours été. Pour me sentir humain, vivant, j’ai besoin de toi, alors que dois-je faire si tu restes silencieux ?_ »

Cette fois, Harry éclata en sanglots. Louis avait retenu ses mots, Louis les lui récitait, et Louis était là, aux Hamptons, dans un hôtel dix fois trop cher pour ses probables revenus, juste pour lui. Peut-être que finalement, le destin faisait bien les choses.

« But when I saw you in New-York, last June… when we woke up and… anyway, I realized you were the man I wanted. And you left. I was ready for something, and you were not. I was the only one I could blame. You protected yourself from me, and you were right. But now, Harry… we have a chance. You’re here for a year, in New-York. We could try.

\- My dad’s dead.

\- I know, I’m so sorry…

\- He committed suicide. Because of this whole case. »

L’esprit d’Harry était embrumé. Devait-il blâmer Louis pour la mort de son père alors que de toute manière, si le châtain avait refusé la mission, un autre l’aurait fait à sa place, ce qui aurait mené au même résultat, au même chagrin ? Devait-il lui en vouloir alors qu’il n’avait pas choisi à ce que le fils du traître soit l’homme dont il était tombé amoureux au Japon ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n’en avait pas le droit. Il essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa main et se leva, s’approchant de la fenêtre pour prendre l’air. C’était beaucoup d’informations en un si court laps de temps. Mais il sentait libéré d’un poids. Il avait ses réponses. La présence de Louis à Moscou était élucidée, le mystère autour de Louis Turner l’était aussi, son rejet avait enfin une explication, et ses sentiments étaient avoués, ou du moins, presque. Pour ce qui était du cas de son père, Harry savait déjà les grandes lignes, bien qu’il n’ait jamais entendu parler de l’implication de Aleksandr Volodiov dans l’histoire. Une chance pour Louis…

« My father was a good father, you know. Rude sometimes, always working, putting pressure on my shoulders, but… but he loved me, my brother and my sister. I know he did awful… things, but he deserved so much better Louis…

\- I know he loved you.

\- How ?

\- He once told me. »

Les larmes, encore. Mais cette fois, les larmes de crocodile. Harry pleurait la mort et le manque de son père, qui prenait de plus en plus de place chaque jour. Un peu hésitant, Louis le prit malgré tout dans ses bras, dans lesquels le bouclé pleura sans s’arrêter pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme enfin, sous les caresses du châtain qui enroulait ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes, douces et soyeuses, encore fraiches du shampoing.

« How did you found out he betrayed your country ?

 _\- I_ didn’t. I just gave proofs to my boss. Audios, pictures, stolen documents. It’s secret. Can’t tell you more. What would it change, now ?

\- Nothing, I guess… »

Un silence s’installa. Harry réfléchissait, blotti dans les bras de l’américain qui avait précipité la chute de son père, bien qu’un autre aurait fini par le faire si ça n’avait pas été lui. Puis, de toute façon, Vladimir avait choisi tout seul son destin, en décidant de trahir un pays allié aidant à la reconstruction, en couchant avec l’ennemi de ce pays et en prenant partie dans un conflit qui n’avait rien à voir avec la France, à peine complètement remise de la précédente guerre. L’arroseur arrosé. Tout finit par se payer.

Au bout d’une demie-heure dans les bras l’un de l’autre, Louis osa poser la question qui le taraudait, bien que devinant déjà la réponse. Un silence suivit la question, avant qu’Harry ne se décide à répondre, la voix teintée de honte.

« You’re sleeping with this man ?

\- No, I’m more like… his escort I guess ? He’s a teacher at Columbia and he knows people, if you know what I mean. He knows about my dad’s affairs. He thought I was… in the USA to get a revenge, which is absolutely untrue and stupid. He threatened to cancel my admission by telling the Dean or the police I was a danger for the country… So I freaked out and begged him to have… mercy ? So he proposed a deal. Showing him I was honest and devoted to the country and americans. He needed some company and probably has in his mind to… I don’t know… fuck me ? That’s why I’m here in the Hamptons, because I don’t want to go back in France, I worked so hard to be there and my dad, even dead, is still putting me into so many troubles I’m just so tired, Louis, you can’t imagine, I—

\- Do you trust me Harry ? I mean, now, do you ?

\- I— I guess I do, but— but why ?

\- Stay here. »

Affolé, Harry demanda des explications à Louis mais celui-ci ne lui en donna pas. À la place, il l’embrassa avec toute la tendresse possible et inimaginable. Ce baiser eut l’effet d’un calmant sur le français qui ne posa plus aucune question. Il lui faisait confiance, désormais. Et tant pis s’il se trompait, si Louis se foutait de lui, quitte à être pris pour un con, autant que ce soit par un homme que l’on a choisi… Il lui faudrait certainement un peu de temps pour accepter toute cette histoire, mais le pardon était la clé d’énormément de choses. Un jour, ce ne serait plus que de l’histoire ancienne. Du moins, il osait l’espérer.

Louis ne s’absenta qu’une petite heure, mais ce fut assez pour régler à tout jamais, les problèmes qu’Harry rencontrait avec ce fameux professeur.

*

Le soir même, Harry et Louis prirent le même bus pour rentrer à New-York. Et alors que le soleil mourrait dans le ciel et disparaissait derrière l’Atlantique, leur histoire, elle, ne faisait que commencer. Leurs mains se cherchant sous la veste du brun en étaient la preuve…

Mais l’horloge tournait. Tic tac. Le temps passait et les menait doucement vers un précipice… Allaient-ils, un soir, rejoindre le soleil dans son évanouissement ou bien parviendraient-ils à s’élever plus haut que ce dernier lorsqu’il atteignait son zénith ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry fait l'escorte eh bien sachez que c'est monnaie courante dans ce monde là lol, par ex, pour être avocat en UK, bah faut absolument décrocher un stage genre il est obligatoire, chez un avocat, et c'est souvent les fils à papa qui les obtiennent (mais même eux ils doivent s'agenouiller si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et c'est véridique, des fois ce sont pas des batailles à coup de qui a les meilleurs résultats, la plus grande motivation, ou le plus de fric, mais qui suce le mieux)... alors comprenez Harry qui a un nom sali par son père, doit faire des choses... bah toujours propres, disons. J'aime pas trop ce chapitre car Louis balance sa vérité sur son identité etc assez rapidement mais Harry avait disons, déjà compris, et le but de la fiction encore une fois c'est pas les histoires de Louis et de la CIA donc voilou


	21. AU BOUT DU MONDE

**Août 1532**

**_Quelque part, dans une ferme à l’orée d’un forêt du Saint-Empire Germanique._ **

Un bruit sourd les réveilla le lendemain matin. Ari reconnut immédiatement la voix du duc. Son père. Il était ici. Les paysans s’affolaient, il pouvait les entendre dire que c’était incroyable, comme histoire, et qu’ils étaient fiers d’avoir pu prendre soin du comte sans le savoir. Ils vantèrent bien-sûr ses mérites, et par la même occasion, essayaient très certainement d’obtenir une récompense pour avoir « retrouvé » l’un des enfants disparus de la famille Saenger.

« Alois. Réveille-toi, on s’en va maintenant. »

Ils n’auraient du s’enfuir que la nuit suivante, mais leurs plans étaient désormais foutus en l’air. Le bouclé se leva et s’empressa de réveiller son amant, les mains toutes tremblantes, le visage pâle. Alois peina à ouvrir les yeux, mais la mine décomposée d’Ari l’inquiéta et le fit sortir de sa transe. En entendant les bribes de voix à l’extérieur, il comprit tout de suite ce qu’il se passait. Fuir, maintenant. Sans un mot, les deux jeunes hommes firent leur baluchon en deux temps trois mouvements, enfilèrent plusieurs couches de vêtements et s’apprêtèrent à s’échapper, avant qu’Ari n’ait une idée. Il attrapa un caillou tranchant qu’il utilisait souvent pour maintes travaux et se coupa volontairement à l’avant-bras pour saigner. Alois, affolé, lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

« Je fais passer un message. »

Alois put contempler, sur les draps blanc cassé et jaunies d’Ari, le mot suivant, écrit à l’encre rouge sang : _jamais_. Le duc n’aurait jamais sa peau. Il avait tué sa mère, mais il ne l’achèverait pas lui. Il déchira ensuite un bout du drap et enroula son poignet avec la bande blanche, faisant ensuite signe au châtain qu’ils pouvaient déguerpir. Silencieusement, tout en passant par l’arrière du bâtiment, ils parvinrent à échapper aux paysans, et au duc, qui ne découvrirent que quelques minutes plus tard, que les deux amants, avaient fui. Désormais, c’était une chasse à l’homme qui était menée. Il voulait Ari, il l’aurait. Mort ou vif.

*

Les premiers jours, les deux garçons se cachèrent dans la petite bâtisse où Alois avait grandi, se nourrissant de baies, se lavant dans la rivière, et dormant lovés l’un contre l’autre dans la petite couchette. La chaleur du grenier, du bois et de la paille leur manquait, à tous les deux, la douceur des draps aussi, mais ils n’avaient plus le choix. Alois était trop amoureux pour laisser Ari s’enfuir seul. À la vie, à la mort, ils seraient ensemble, quoique la fin soit, ils ne se quitteraient pas. C’était toujours ainsi, dans les histoires qu’Ari lui avait conté. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d’enfants. Dommage pour eux, la vie n’était pas un conte de fées.

Lorsqu’ils furent à peu près certains que le duc avait cessé de ratisser la région, ils prirent la route vers le sud, grimpant clandestinement dans une charrette pour aller un peu plus vite. Ils ne progressaient pas beaucoup, mais plus ils s’éloignaient du duché, et plus ils avaient tous les deux l’impression de respirer à nouveau. Ensemble, ils découvraient l’Empire, la campagne germanique brûlée sous un soleil de plomb. Un après-midi, alors qu’ils profitaient du soleil au beau milieu d’un champ, se racontant mille-et-une histoires, Ari rêva de nouveaux horizons. Ils pourraient peut-être s’enfuir très loin, au-delà des océans, vers des terres qui n’étaient pas encore conquises, sur une petite île pas même habitée, où ils vivraient en harmonie tous les deux, loin du regard des autres, loin des injustices, loin des Hommes qui rendaient eux-mêmes, la vie sur Terre intolérable alors que les choses pourraient être si faciles, si l’on tolérait l’autre en essayant de le comprendre, au lieu de le condamner. Mais ils n’avaient pas d’argent, personne ne pourrait jamais les aider, les obstacles étaient à chaque carrefour, et le danger était tapis dans les fossés broussailleux, derrière un arbre centenaire, dans les mensonges d’un marchand qui indiquait le chemin vers la mort au lieu d’aider ces pauvre fugitifs. Ce monde là ne voulait pas d’eux. Ari, depuis la naissance, avait un chemin de vie semé d’embûches. Il avait décliné deux fois l’aide d’une femme sous prétexte qu’elle avait un physique atypique et effroyable, et qu’elle n’était tout simplement pas comme lui. Il payerait pour ce jugement hâtif une seconde fois. Peut-être que cela lui apprendrait à réfléchir à deux fois. Alois, quant à lui, aurait peut-être pu s’en sortir, si seulement son obsession pour l’amour d’Ari ne l’avait pas poussé dans ses retranchements, et s’il n’avait pas été aussi égoïste en privilégiant _ses_ envies, au détriment de la vie qu’Ari s’était nouvellement construit. Leur destin était écrit, et ils commençaient à peine à jouer ce dernier acte…

_*_

**_Quelque part entre la frontière de l’Empire Ottoman et les côtes de la mer adriatique._ **

La seconde semaine d’août ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Lorsqu’ils virent la mer de leurs propres yeux pour la toute première fois, ils n’en crurent pas leurs yeux. Pour la première fois, Ari avait devant lui, les fameuses étendues d’eau dont on lui avait souvent rapporté la dangerosité et la beauté contradictoires. Les mers et les océans regorgeaient de secrets et nourrissaient l’imagination. Que trouveraient-ont, derrière cette étendue profonde d’eau ? Une terre ? Le vide ? L’entrée d’un nouveau monde ? Et qu’est-ce que cela faisait, de s’y baigner ? Était-ce comme la rivière, avait-on la même sensation, en se baignant dans une eau salée sous un soleil de plomb, qu’en se baignant dans une petite rivière dans une forêt abritée ? Ari était persuadé que non. Cette mer, quelque soit son nom, représentait pour lui la liberté. Enfin, il était loin du duché de son père, enfin, il voyait autre chose que les murs en pierres du donjon où il avait grandi, enfin il touchait du bout des doigts le paysage de ses plus grands rêves d’évasion. Il pleura lorsque ses pieds nus rougis d’avoir trop longtemps marché, frôlèrent le sable et que les vagues caressèrent sa peau. L’eau salée était chaude, le sable la picotait, mais c’était une sensation agréable. Il se laissa tomber à genoux — tant pis pour ses vêtements, ils sécheraient, sanglotant comme un enfant. Alois s’approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient ici pour lui, ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour qu’Ari puisse échapper à son triste sort entre les mains tyranniques de son père, tout ce chemin pour qu’on oublie leurs noms, leurs visages. Tout ce chemin pour être libres ensemble. Ari se blottit contre le châtain, le remerciant maintes et maintes fois. Pour son soutien, pour son attention, pour sa dévotion, pour son aide, pour son amour, pour le futur qu’il lui offrait, à ses côtés.

Ils échangèrent alors leur tout premier vrai baiser en plein jour, sous une lumière blanche presque aveuglante. Alois put contempler de près les tâches de rousseurs sur les joues et le nez de son amant, son épiderme bruni par ces journées passées sous un soleil ardent à arpenter le continent, il put aussi admirer la clarté cristalline de ses iris, bien qu’il ferma ses paupières dès l’instant où leurs lippes se rencontrèrent. Sa bouche avait le goût des larmes, mais surtout le goût de l’air salin, le goût du bonheur et de la liberté. Alois savait qu’ils étaient ici à bon port.

Plus tard, lorsqu’Ari apprendrait le nom que portait cette mer, la mer _adriatique_ , il demanda à Alois s’ils pouvaient la renommer la mer _Ariatique,_ tout simplement pour que cela colle avec son prénom _._ C’était stupide, un peu enfantin, ça sonnait capricieux et ça n’avait aucun intérêt, mais pour le simple plaisir de voir Ari sourire comme un idiot satisfait, il hocha la tête. Après tout, cet endroit représentait pour Ari, le début d’une nouvelle vie. Le début du reste de sa vie. Alors aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, ils pouvaient bien renommer ce coin du globe la mer Ariatique. Disons que ça cet endroit était le leur, et qu’il le resterait…

*

La chance fut de leur côté. Non loin de l’étendue sableuse où ils s’étaient embrassés le premier jour, il y avait un petit village, un peu reculé de l’imposante cité portuaire qu’ils distinguaient au loin et qui leur rappelait un peu la prison dorée du bouclé, le duché des Saenger. Ce minuscule port qui n’accueillait qu’une maigre poignée de gros navires par semaine, sinon de petites embarcations, leur semblait être le point de départ d’une toute nouvelle vie. Au bout du monde, Ari oubliait la menace qui pesait sur lui. Pourtant, il avait bel et bien emporté au soleil, dans ses bagages, le poison et l’antidote : Alois.

L’ancien paysan s’improvisa alors pêcheur, tandis que celui qui fut jadis noble, trouva refuge dans le phare abandonné. Selon le plus ancien des pêcheurs du village, plus personne ne souhaitait s’y rendre depuis que le dernier gardien s’était jeté de celui-ci pour des raisons inconnues, ce qui ne facilitait pas l’entrée des navires en pleine nuit dans le port. C’était d’une tristesse infinie, mais ça n’arrêtait pas Ari qui remit, en l’espace de quelques jours, son phare en état, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous les habitants qui voyaient en ce jeune homme, un espoir de dynamisme pour leur petit bout de terre.

Le vieux pêcheur, quant à lui, attendri par la gentillesse et la motivation de ces deux jeunes garçons, leur légua son ancienne habitation. Il n’y avait que deux pièces, mais ça ferait l’affaire. Alois et Ari croyaient en leur bonne étoile. Après un si long périple, on leur tendait enfin la main. La misère était définitivement moins pénible au soleil, en si bonne compagnie.

*

Lorsqu’Ari n’était pas perché en haut du phare, il peignait. Un peu de tout. La mer, des pêcheurs, son phare. La fin de l’été fut un mélange d’eau salée, de peinture odorante, de chair poissonneuse, de vin, et de baisers. Alois partait tôt le matin, rentrait le midi déjeuner avec son amant sur le sable, et repartait l’après-midi, disparaissant sur une étendue bleue virant au turquoise lorsque le soleil atteignait son zénith. Parfois, Ari lui faisait de grands signes depuis le phare, auquel le châtain répondait avec vivacité. Ils vivaient une belle fin d’été, c’était presque une utopie, et elle était la bienvenue.

Un après-midi, Alois rentra plus tôt de la pêche. Ari n’était pas là, probablement sorti, comme il en avait l’habitude. Il en profita pour faire une toilette, retirant la désagréable odeur de poisson qu’Ari n’affectionnait pas particulièrement. Il refusait toujours de l’embrasser quand il revenait en empestant. Fraîchement toiletté, Alois arpenta les rues du village à la recherche de son amant, qu’il trouva assis dans un coin de rue, une toile sur les cuisses, qu’il peignait de mille-et-une couleurs, avec attention. Ari l’ignorait, mais dans quelques siècles, ses oeuvres figureraient dans les plus grands musées du monde…

Alois jeta une pièce dans son petit pot en terre, faisant lever sa tête à Ari. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, plus étincelants que jamais, ils se sourirent.

« Qu’est-ce que tu peins ?

\- La mer en face.

\- T’es au courant que toutes tes admiratrices te regardent ?

\- Hm, oui, mais je ne relève la tête que pour mon admirateur. »

Ari lui fit un petit clin d’oeil et peut-être, seulement peut-être qu’Alois rougit comme un idiot, prétendant que le soleil tapait un peu de trop. Puis, sans qu’il ne le lui demande, le bouclé rangea tout son matériel dans sa sacoche — salissant ses doigts de peinture au passage, et la cala sous son bras, faisant signe au châtain de le suivre. Cette après-midi qu’on leur offrait était précieuse…

Sous les coups de quinze heures, Ari fit une sieste, allongé sur un matelas de fortune qu’ils s’étaient fabriqués. Une voile de bateau, un peu de paille, des plumes, de la corde, et le tour fut joué. Depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le nord du Saint-Empire, Alois retrouvait le Ari dont il était tombé amoureux. Cette créature presque irréelle. Ils ne s’étaient jamais aventurés plus loin que les baisers, comme s’ils avaient peur. Pourtant, depuis qu’ils étaient _au bout du monde_ , ils n’avaient cessé de se rapprocher de l’instant fatidique, celui où leurs corps ne formeraient plus qu’un. Alois en avait peut-être encore plus envie qu’Ari pour qui il nourrissait une véritable obsession presque douloureuse. Il était comme un mirage, parfois. Il était là, sans l’être, il lui souriait sans sourire, il lui murmurait des mots d’amour sans les prononcer, il l’invitait à lui faire l’amour tout en lui disant non, perdant Alois dans un entre-deux déconcertant. Parfois, quand Ari se changeait, derrière le paravant qu’il lui avait bricolé — caprice de comte, il essayait de l’apercevoir, mais il se faisait souvent surprendre, et dès lors, Ari lui jetait son vêtement au visage.

Alois réparait l’une de ses chemises, assis sur une chaise en bois avec une assise en osier, lorsqu’Ari vint l’enlacer, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux du châtain. Il sentait la mer et les fleurs. Le jeune pêcheur se piqua avec l’aiguille qui entailla sa peau d’où s’échappa une goutte de sang.

« Ari, merde. »

Agacé, Alois s’apprêta à se lever pour soigner sa microscopique blessure, mais Ari le devança. Il attrapa son poignet, le tira en arrière, et enroula ses lèvres toutes douces autour de l’extrémité de son doigt, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Le coeur du plus jeune s’arrêta de battre l’espace de quelques instants. L’autre avait les paupières closes et suçotait avec une sensualité monstre son doigt sanguinolent. La langue d’Ari était toute chaude et pourtant, son corps fut traversé d’une vague de frissons plus froide que les flots marins du matin.

« Ari, qu’est-ce que tu— »

Le beau brun déposa un baiser sur le bout de son doigt, puis sur ses lèvres, avant de retourner s’allonger sur le matelas recouvert d’une voile de bateau. Sur un lit comme celui-ci, ils ne pourraient voguer que vers des contrées paradisiaques, utopiques, vers le septième ciel…

Alois crut enfin comprendre où son amant souhaitait enfin en venir. Il le rejoignit alors, laissant tomber sa chemise décousue au sol, ainsi que le reste des vêtements qu’il portait. Allongé sur le lit, Ari ne portait plus qu’une chemise trop grande, qui recouvrait à peine la courbure laiteuse de ses fesses. S’il avait su aussi bien peindre que lui, il l’aurait certainement peint ainsi, dans cette posture, et il aurait donné pour nom à son oeuvre _avant son abandon_ , parce qu’en lui offrant son corps, Ari lui offrait bien plus qu’un orgasme, il lui offrait son âme.

Jamais, les années qui suivirent, alors qu’il voguait à mille lieues de lui, il ne pourra oublier la sensation de bonheur qu’il ressentit, lorsque pour la toute première fois, il put, tant avec ses doigts qu’avec ses lèvres, découvrir la peau nue d’Ari. Et mieux encore, lorsque leurs deux corps se rencontrèrent, lorsque leurs épidermes moites et cramés par le soleil allèrent et vinrent l’un contre l’autre. Il n’oubliera jamais non plus la force tendre avec laquelle Ari s’était accroché à lui, lorsqu’ils firent l’amour pour la toute première fois, ni ses soupirs presque inaudibles mais pourtant si sensuels et qui mouraient sur ses lippes gonflées d’avoir embrassé avec un soupçon de passion en trop. Sa mémoire retiendra jusqu’à son dernier souffle l’image d’un Ari qui enroulait ses bras, ses longues et fines jambes autour de lui, comme l’on pourrait s’agripper à une planche de bois en pleine mer lors d’un naufrage. Elle retiendra aussi les traits déformant son visage pourtant si lisse lorsqu’il parvint à toucher cette zone érogène au plus profond de lui, et puis surtout le délicieux frottement de son sexe dur, mouillé et imposant contre son propre ventre. Dans ses rêves, il reverra souvent ce garçon aux boucles brunes qui sans prévenir, échangea leurs positions pour se retrouver assis sur lui, et continuer la danse, offrant à Alois le plus extraordinaire des tableaux : celui d’un garçon à peine sorti de l’adolescence, levant et abaissant son bassin en faisant des cercles parfaits et langoureux, s’empalant avec une dose d’érotisme sur son sexe qui ne voulait plus jamais connaître d’autres chairs que les siennes. Parfois, même en plein milieu d’un repas, quelque part dans l’Empire, il repensera à ce parfum enivrant de cannelle dans ses boucles soyeuses, de sueur sur le reste du corps, et salin entre ses cuisses, qu’il dévora de baisers pendant si longtemps après la jouissance d’Ari que celui-ci en eut presque des fourmillements. Lorsqu’il embrassera d’autres bouches, lorsqu’il touchera d’autres sexes, empoignera d’autres mains pendant l’orgasme, il songera encore et toujours à l’abandon dont Ari avait fait preuve, cette fois là, à la pureté insolente de son corps qui se tendit de plaisir puis tomba brusquement sur le sien, lorsque le plaisir atteignit son point culminant. Et de temps à autres, pour ne pas dire chaque jour, il osera espérer pouvoir sentir à nouveau la langue chaude de son amant tourbillonner autour de son sexe, alors qu’une boucle rebelle chatouillait son bas-ventre, et qu’un de ses doigts se faufilait entre ses fesses, pour disparaître en lui, et lui procurer, à son tour, un orgasme digne de ce nom.

Leur première fois fut au-delà de ses espérances, de leurs espérances. Langoureuse, suave, ardente, passionnée, tout en restant timide et maladroite. Lorsque la fièvre descendit, Ari se lova contre Alois, son intimité pressée contre l’aine de ce dernier, sa cuisse reposant lourdement contre le sexe entre un peu dur de son amant, une main posée sur son ventre, tandis ce que le pêcheur caressait son dos et ses boucles trempées de sueur. L’air marin chatouillait leurs corps nus et étendus, se mélangeant au doux parfum de cannelle et d’amour entre hommes. Alois somnolait déjà, il était de ceux qui dorment égoïstement après l’amour. Ari ne lui en voulait pas, il le trouva même plutôt mignon, assoupi sous lui. Leurs nuits seraient désormais différentes, ils étaient liés, désormais, leurs âmes s’étaient complétées, et qu’importe la suite, qu’importe la damnation qu’on lui prédisait, si on lui accordait mille-et-une autres vies, il referait tout de la même manière. Pour une nuit d’amour avec Alois, il vendrait son âme au Diable.

Deux heures plus tard, Ari termina une énième toile. Des siècles plus tard, Louis Turner et Harry de Stadieu comprendront l’origine de leur amour face à cette même toile, retrouvée quelque part dans une chapelle italienne, représentant Alois Tretschlaff nu dans leur lit de fortune, fatigué d’amour, face à un Ari Saenger lui-même, tout aussi nu, les boucles désordonnées, maltraitées pendant leurs ébats, peignant l’homme dont il était éperdument tombé amoureux, un après midi de l’été 1531.


	22. 3 DAYS OF PEACE AND MUSIC

**Juillet 1969**

**_Bethel, état de New-York._ **

_« 3 DAYS OF PEACE AND MUSIC »_

Quoi de mieux pour officialiser une relation que de le faire lors d’un festival de musique sur qui absolument personne n’aurait pu parier quoique ce soit ? Sur quelques dizaines de milliers de personnes attendues, il y en eut presque un demi-million — à cent-mille personnes près, mais dit ainsi, cela en jette encore plus.

Après être revenus à New-York, Louis et Harry avait décidé de prendre du temps, chacun de leur côté. L’un pour réfléchir aux révélations de l’autre qui lui, avait pour nouvelle mission de remettre de l’ordre dans sa vie. S’ils voulaient construire une relation stable et durable, il était inévitable qu’ils passent par là. Harry avait d’abord souhaité qu’ils ne se voient pas pendant quelques temps, mais il était tellement faible, ce garçon, que début août, il se rendit à Somerville pour y retrouver Louis et passer un week-end entier avec lui. C’est ainsi qu’Harry eut l’idée d’aller à ce fichu festival. Au départ, le châtain n’était pas très enthousiasme quant à l’idée de passer trois jours dans un bled paumé dont personne n’avait jamais entendu parlé, à écouter du rock, et à manger… à manger quoi ? Louis tenait à son petit confort, à son âge, les escapades improvisées, ça ne l’intéressait pas. Harry pouvait bien y aller avec ses amis s’il en avait envie, puisque apparemment ils étaient toujours de la partie quand le français proposait une quelconque sortie.

« Louis, please, it’s gonna be fun ! I swear to God you won’t regret it if you come with us.

\- Harry, I said no. You’ll tell me everything about it when you’ll be back in New-York. »

Étendu en sous-vêtements dans le lit du châtain, enroulé dans les draps bleu-vert criard quoiqu’un peu passés par endroits et tâchés à d’autres — _n’achetait-il jamais de nouveau draps,_ pensa Harry, il repoussa son amant lorsque celui-ci tenta de grimper à califourchon sur lui. Ils n’avaient encore jamais couché ensemble à proprement parlé et ça ne risquait pas d’arriver ce soir là.

« Don’t touch me, I said.

\- Why ?

\- If you say _oui_ for Woodstock, I’ll say _ok_ to have sex with you. So ?

\- Non.

\- Then goodnight, Louis Turner. Sweet dreams. »

Harry avait éteint la lumière, pour signaler que la soirée était terminée et malgré les quelques protestations du jeune homme, Louis parvint tout de même à le faire céder juste un tout petit peu. Un roulage de pelles amélioré et quelques caresses, voilà tout ce qu’il avait obtenu, mais c’était déjà mieux que rien. Harry, lui, l’allait toujours pas à Woodstock.

Il ne reparla pas de ce fichu festival… jusqu’au quatorze août. Louis aurait du se douter que cet enfant de riches n’allait pas rester sur une défaite et qu’il finirait, encore une fois, par obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Harry était intelligent, il avait joué avec les sentiments du châtain en lui proposant de passer un le week-end de la mi-août chez lui, à New-York. Amoureux transi comme il était, il avait donc accepté l’invitation si alléchante. Il n’avait pas non plus tilté quand Harry lui avait dit d’emmener des affaires qui n’étaient pas trop fragiles. Peut-être que le français prévoyait juste une ballade sur la côte, ou qu’ils visiteraient quelques monuments new-yorkais, et donc qu’ils marcheraient beaucoup, d’où la nécessité d’être à l’aise… grossière erreur. Lorsqu’il pénétra à l’intérieur dans le petit — selon Harry, appartement de ce dernier, il découvrit des affaires de camping et des tas de vêtements étalés un peu partout. Du camping ? Chouette, il n’en avait pas fait depuis pas mal d’années. Qu’est-ce qu’Harry avait de bonnes idées…

« Camping ?

\- Oui c'est ça, on va camper. Happy ?

\- I guess I am. »

Il ne demanda même pas où, et tant mieux. Harry le trouva si crédule pour un espion. Alors était-ce ça, être amoureux ? Être aveuglé et dire _amen_ à tout lors des premières semaines, des premiers mois ? Peut-être. En tout cas, il y en avait un qui en profitait bien, et c’était lui. Sa voisine et son copain étaient de mèche, eux-aussi, et seraient du voyage. À deux, c’est bien, mais à quatre, c’est mieux, surtout quand il y a pas mal de chance pour que votre _futur_ petit-ami fasse la gueule pendant les douze premières heures.

Ils partirent dans la nuit, comme beaucoup d’autres, il n’y avait qu’une heure et demi de route, mais certaines d’entre elles fermèrent ou étaient déjà fermées, à cause de la trop grande affluence. Louis réalisa alors la destination vers laquelle ils roulaient quand les bouchons commencèrent à se former et que des hommes et des femmes commencèrent à hurler des chants rock’n’roll, criant le slogan qu’Harry lui avait répété maintes fois en essayant de le convaincre de venir au Festival de Woodstock.

« _3 days of peace and music !_ »

« _3 jours de paix et d’amour !_ »

Ils s’en allaient faire du camping à Bethel, dans l’état de New-York. Et c’était hors de question. Louis les connaissait bien, les jeunes états-uniens de cette époque, ils avaient énormément de choses à revendiquer, un monde à soulever, à changer ils n’étaient pas les plus « clean » et savoir Harry au sein d’une foule furieuse, droguée et qui ne pensait qu’à s’envoyer en l’air en écoutant du rock, _non merci_. Louis s’imaginait un genre de grande manifestation violente alors que le nombre de blessés, lors du bilan, fut relativement faible, tout comme le nombre de morts, s’élevant à un total de trois personnes. Il était simplement de mauvaise foi, prêt à casser l’ambiance.

Lorsque le conducteur — ou plutôt la conductrice, freina et s’arrêta, Harry comprit qu’ils allaient devoir traverser l’ _interstate_ à pieds, puis se faufiler dans la campagne avec leurs gros sacs, pour se rendre sur les lieux du festival. Peut-être qu’ils auraient s’y prendre un peu plus tôt, ils étaient bien en retard par rapport aux premiers campeurs arrivés le treize au matin. Louis commença à protester. Se rendre à pied à Bethel ? Jamais de la vie, ils devaient faire demi-tour, repartir, ce rassemblement hippie n’était pas pour lui.

« I’m not going to that festival Harry, I told you !

\- Too late, we can’t go back. »

Le jeune français pressa ses lèvres goulument sur celles du châtain, encouragé par les _ugh_ de ses amis qui leur jetèrent les clés au visage, l’air de dire _revenez quand vous aurez fini votre affaire_. Il leur adressa un doigt d’honneur en retour.

Avachi contre son amant, Harry mâchouillait un chewing-gum, le dernier avant de ne plus avoir dans la bouche, que de l’alcool, des joints et des jolies pilules multicolores. C’est fou tout ce que l’on pouvait trouver sur le campus de Columbia, surtout dans les fraternités. Ils attendaient tous les deux que les amis du brun cessent de se disputer pour savoir qui tiendrait le troisième sac. Les imbéciles.

« You’ll pay for this, de Stadieu.

\- En nature ?

\- What ? »

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta d’embrasser Louis. Les prochains jours promettaient d’être intéressants.

*

****Finalement, Louis avait plutôt l’air heureux d’être à Bethel, à Woodstock, après quelques verres. Avant que les festivités commencent dans le milieu de l’après-midi, ils avaient installé leurs tentes duo dans un coin pas encore trop peuplé ni piétiné — mais qui le serait dans quelques heures. Un peu en retrait, avec une vue sur le champ entier, sur la scène au loin et les coins boisés à quelques centaines de mètres derrière eux, ils étaient plutôt tranquilles, prêts à passer trois jours totalement inoubliables — s’ils ne faisaient pas de _bad-trip_ entre temps. Mais qui pourrait oublier ses trois jours à Woodstock, au fond ?

Rapidement, ils avaient sympathisé avec les autres campeurs. Des hommes, des femmes, en majorité des étudiants, la vingtaine. Harry avait une facilité déconcertante à se faire des amis, surtout avec les femmes. Son charme, son joli minois, sûrement, ou bien son attention redoublante touchante pour elles, notamment quand elles avaient un ventre arrondi, comme la campeuse d’à côté. _Soon_ , elle avait dit. Louis osait espérer que _soon_ ne voulait pas dire, dans les jours qui venaient. Accoucher ici ? Cela devait être ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l’Enfer.

Le tout premier jour et le premier soir ne furent pas les meilleurs, ça n’était que le début, mais Louis avait pu avoir un aperçu de qui était vraiment Harry, et comment la vie avec lui pourrait être, s’il se laissait aller, s’il s’autorisait à laisser la folie du bouclé prendre le dessus sur son sérieux maussade. Il découvrait un autre homme, à l’opposé de l’étudiant en droit au vocabulaire précieux, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, sans arrêt parfait même quand ils se frottaient l’un à l’autre pour s’amener à l’orgasme jusqu’à ne plus en pouvoir. Il portait un pantalon camel large en velours aux grosses mailles, une chemise colorée qui n’allait pas forcément avec le bas, ouverte et déjà tâchée par la transpiration, la pluie, des éclaboussures boueuses et d’un alcool quelconque qu’un festivalier même pas désolé avait renversé sur lui. Harry ne semblait pas en avoir quelque chose à faire, il ne faisait que danser sur les meilleurs airs qui passait, rire à tout bout de champ, boire ce qu’on lui donnait, fumer les joints qui tournaient au petit campement, et dormir par terre quand il était fatigué, l’arrière du crâne reposant sur les cuisses de son amie tout aussi _high._ Louis avait l’impression de vivre sa jeunesse avec quelques années de retard, mais de la vivre tout de même, grâce à ce chouette petit français qui l’avait tiré ici malgré ses protestations. Il était certain de le remercier quand tout serait terminé. Et encore, il n’avait pas connu le meilleur de _son_ Woodstock.

Tout ça aurait pu lui déplaire, l’ambiance, tout comme le comportement d’Harry. Mais au contraire, cet air je-m’en-foutiste, bohème, hors du temps, qu’il abordait lui plaisait, le séduisait. Et puis, pour être honnête, il fallait bien avouer qu’Harry, quand il planait, était foutrement _cute_ et _hot and hard_ à la fois. Louis avait envie de le plaquer sur le sol terreux ou herbeux pour lui faire l’amour brusquement, même au milieu de la foule, ou encore de le pousser dans une tente et de rester des heures entre ses jambes après avoir avalé les pilules que le français avait déjà consommé. Louis avait décliné le premier soir, mais il les accepta le second. Et forcément, ça devint _très_ intéressant.

Au matin du second jour, Louis se réveilla un peu après Harry, la joue écrasée contre son torse. Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt-quatre heures qu’ils étaient ici. La musique se faisait d’ores et déjà entendre. Il était treize heures, quelque chose comme ça.

« Hey.

\- Salut. »

Ils s’embrassèrent en guise de _bonjour_ bien que l’haleine de l’un comme de l’autre après cette première journée et première nuit de festival ne soit pas des plus agréables. Ils s’en fichaient. Ça n’empêcha pas Harry de se faufiler à l’intérieur du duvet dans lequel Louis dormait quelques minutes auparavant pour faire disparaître son érection matinale et lui glisser une pilule au colorant bas-de-gamme dans la bouche. Le châtain devait absolument vivre Woodstock de cette façon là. C’était un festival comme ils n’en connaîtraient plus jamais.

Louis ne protesta pas, bien au contraire. Il comprenait enfin que c’était le moment ou jamais de lâcher prise. Harry sembla satisfait. Ils restèrent alors encore enfermés dans leur tente une petite demie-heure, le temps de prendre un peu de temps pour _eux_.

Le temps était maussade, mais il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Harry transpirait comme jamais et Louis qui ne cessait pas de l’embrasser dans le cou n’arrangeait rien. Ils avaient perdu la trace de ses amis dans la foule, et ça n’était pas pour déplaire au châtain qui avait envie d’avoir l’attention de son français pour lui, et lui seul. Les effets des pilules commençaient à se voir, ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées et il se laissait aller. Une poupée de chiffon tout aussi _high_ qu’Harry. Lorsque le soleil commença à tomber, ils étaient en plein milieu de la foule, hurlant les paroles d’une chanson qu’ils connaissaient apparement par coeur tous les deux, s’échangeant d’ignobles patins toutes les trente secondes, l’un ou l’autre glissant une pilule sur sa langue pour que l’amant vienne la chercher avec sa propre langue. Ils étaient dégoutants, répugnants, amoureux, défoncés, insouciants, au moins pour ce soir. Plus de rien n’avait de sens, ni ne comptait.

Fatigués et affamés, ils s’allongèrent sur l’herbe — où plutôt sur les restes d’herbe, un peu en retrait de la foule, sur une butte où le soleil orange tapait encore, là où la pluie pouvait facilement picorer leurs visages. Harry avait le crâne appuyé contre les cuisses de Louis qui buvait quelque chose, qu’était-ce ? De la vodka ? C’était transparent, ça ne pouvait être que—

« Water. You should try, one of these days. »

de l’eau. C’était de l’eau. Il fit une petite moue mais lui vola quand même la bouteille, en renversant la moitié sur son visage sans le vouloir. Il était sale. Son visage était noirci par le soleil, par la crasse à force de s’allonger par terre, ses cheveux étaient gras, et il sentait la transpiration. Louis aurait pu être dégoûté, mais non. Harry était encore plus beau quand il avait une barbe naissante, et quand il ne cherchait pas à être plus propre que la propreté elle-même. Il était sauvage, et ça excitait le châtain qui clairement, n’en pouvait d’attendre qu’il se décide à passer aux choses sérieuses. Même _high_ , il n’oubliait pas qu’Harry lui devait quelque chose : une partie de jambes en l’air. Leur première partie de jambes en l’air, d’ailleurs. Mais puisque le bouclé ne savait pas être romantique comme la plupart des français — dit-on, lorsque Louis caressa ses lèvres avec son pouce, il ne trouva à dire que les mots suivants :

« I need to pee, like really. J’tiens plus. »

Et puisqu’il était fainéant, en plus de cela, il grimpa sur les épaules du châtain, comme un vrai festivalier. Il voyait tout _depuis le ciel_ , avait-il dit, alors qu’il n’était pas non plus perché bien haut. Mais son paradis artificiel lui semblait bien éloigné du monde dans lequel il vivait, alors pourquoi souhaiter le faire redescendre ?

La traversée du champ jusqu’au campement dura une éternité. Harry n’était pas très lourd, mais il gigotait en marmonnant encore et encore en français : j’ai envie de pisser. Mon Dieu qu’il était gênant, fort heureusement, personne ne comprenait, et personne n’écoutait. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez l’un comme l’autre, ils passaient inaperçu, jusqu’à ce qu’un photographe les immortalise. Ils décoreraient les manuels d’histoire dans quelques années et les tabloïds dans quelques heures. La célébrité, quand tu nous cherches…

Louis emmena alors Harry dans un coin reculé. Il y avait bien quelques personnes cachées en train de prendre du plaisir — à en juger par les cris, ou bien en train de décuver, mais rien de bien méchant. Bouteilles d’eau en mains, ils comptaient l’un comme l’autre prendre un semblant de douche, mais ça n’était pas gagné d’avance. Déjà parce qu’Harry mettait bien trop de temps à vider sa vessie, et parce qu’il parlait de trop, n’était pas assez réactif, il laissait Louis tout faire alors que ce dernier avait dans le sang, les mêmes substances que lui. À moitié déshabillés, le pantalon d’Harry sous ses genoux, ses bras entourants le cou de Louis qui lui, le branlait sans aucune gêne, ils faisaient tout, sauf se laver. Jusqu’à ce que deux hommes les approchent.

« Need help ? »

Comment ça, _need help_? Louis remonta son pantalon à Harry et commença à s’énerver (du mieux qu’il put).

« Well, okay, we meant do you need help to shower ? You’re both high and we thought…

\- Oh. Okay. »

Louis n’aurait jamais accepté l’aide d’inconnus, mais à l’instant, ça lui paraissait être une bonne idée. Ils finirent alors la soirée accompagnée des deux garçons, à danser d’abord, à planer ensuite, avant de se quitter. Ils se retrouveraient, les deux duos s’étaient bien plus et il semblait y avoir entre les quatre, une alchimie qui n’existerait plus qu’à Woodstock. Le reste de la seconde nuit, cependant, pour eux, se terminerait en duo. Et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à ces deux hommes qui depuis leur arrivée ici, ne faisaient que de se tourner autour dans la foule, s’embrasser goulûment dès qu’ils en avaient l’occasion, et se caresser chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvaient seuls ou presque. Sous les étoiles et sous la pluie nocturne, accompagnés des éclats de voix et dernières notes de musique, ils allaient forcément monter au septième ciel. Et cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas un paradis artificiel, mais un paradis bien réel.


	23. LES PARADIS

**Août 1969**

**_Bethel, état de New-York._ **

****Louis et Harry avaient rejoint le campement. Harry était allongé sur le toit d’un van, dégustant il ne savait trop quoi, mais c’était bon, tandis que Louis sympathisait avec un homme, ce qui n’était pas forcément au goût du bouclé. Louis riait trop fort, il se mettait en avant, était tactile. Il draguait ce type devant Harry qui mangeait une salade qui finalement, n’était pas bonne. Le goût de la jalousie, bof. Il était un peu redescendu. Il aurait préféré être _high._

« Français ?

\- Comment t’as deviné ?

\- L’accent. »

Une fille un peu plus jeune que lui grimpa sur le van, puis s’allongea à ses côtés. Il tiqua. Il avait gardé la place pour Louis. Pourquoi elle venait le faire chier ? Désormais, son américain allait rester aux côtés de ce pouilleux — il n’était pas pouilleux, il lui inventait seulement des défauts.

« Eh, c’est le toit mon van que tu squattes depuis une heure, donc tu permets ?

\- J’attendais quelqu’un.

\- Qui ça ? Celui avec le jean et la chemise blanche qui te bouffe sans arrêt du regard et que tu fusilles du tien ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Elle se mit à rire. Ah bon ? Depuis quand son malheur faisait-il rire quelqu’un ?

« T’en fais pas, c’est toi qu’il veut dans sa tente. Tu devrais le rejoindre.

\- Il est occupé.

\- Il est saoulé par ce type, tu ne comprends vraiment rien aux hommes, je me trompe ? »

Elle avait peut-être raison. Il s’imaginait sûrement des choses. De toute façon, il avait encore l’esprit embrouillé, la chute était un peu douloureuse, il se sentirait mieux après avoir eu quelques heures de sommeil en plus, sans doute.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle l’encouragea à bouger du van pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Elle lui glissa une pilule dans la bouche en lui roulant un patin puis se mit à rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Louis. Jaloux, lui aussi.

« Il t’aime, il vient de m’assassiner du regard. »

Harry tourna la tête vers son châtain et vit la colère prendre possession de son visage. Il était l’heure de prendre congé… Il descendit du van, chercha ses chaussures pendant cinq bonnes minutes et rejoignit Louis un peu plus loin. Il était assis sur un rondin de bois, et fumait un joint. Il avait l’air contrarié, jaloux, mais il ne rejeta pas la tentative de rapprochement d’Harry qui s’assit à ses côtés, glissant une main sur sa cuisse, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Jealous ?

\- Just like you.

\- Match point. »

Balle de match. Qui allait gagner ce duel ? Qui allait succomber le premier à l’autre ? Il semblerait qu’Harry soit plutôt bien parti.

Au loin, la musique battait toujours son plein, il semblait qu’ici, personne ne dorme jamais. Cet endroit était hors du temps, loin de tout. Rien n’était grave, tout avait une raison, une excuse, mais pas forcément de conséquences. Et faire les choses sans avoir à se soucier des conséquences, voilà ce dont ils avaient besoin. Faire du bruit, faire la une des médias, tout en vivant les trois jours de paix et de musique promis. Pour l’instant, c’était marché conclu.

Face au silence de Louis, néanmoins, Harry commença à s’inquiéter. Et s’il était vraiment vexé pour ce baiser qu’il n’avait même pas anticipé ni rendu, hormis pour attraper la pilule rose ? D’une toute petite voix, il lui demanda contre l’oreille, en murmurant en anglais, puis en français, s’il était vexé. Louis répondit que oui, mais en même temps que non, parce qu’ils n’étaient pas un couple, donc Harry pouvait bien faire ce qu’il voulait, il était grand. Bizarrement, ça froissa le jeune français qui s’était attendu à des cris ou des pleurs, quelque chose de dramatique. Mais non, Louis haussait les épaules et ignorait simplement ses caresses. Quel fourbe.

« Match point, I said.

\- And ?

\- Fais moi l’amour s’il-te-plaît. »

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, qu’Harry arrête de parler français, il ne comprenait strictement rien la plupart du temps, et souvent, le bouclé prononçait dans sa langue natale, ce qu’il ne voulait pas que Louis comprenne. Pourquoi était-il si pudique quand il s’agissait de parler de leur sexualité ? Le bouclé avait beau être un grand garçon, il ressemblait à un enfant quand il lui faisait du chantage en troquant leur première fois contre un _oui_ pour Woodstock, ou quand il insinuait dans sa langage maternelle qu’il aimerait aller plus loin.

« I don’t speak French. »

Pourtant Harry était persuadé que Louis avait compris, vu le sourire en coin qui venait de timidement se dessiner sur son visage faiblement éclairé par les lumières de la grande scène. Il avait gagné. Louis allait céder. Enfin non, il perdait, du coup, puisqu’il… oh bref, ce n’était pas une question de gagnants ou de perdants, c’était une question de _est-ce que oui ou non, on fait l’amour ensemble pour la première fois ce soir_ , dans la nuit du 16 au 17 août 1969, à Bethel, pendant le festival qui marquera une génération entière et les suivantes qui rêveront elles aussi, d’avoir un jour, leur Woodstock ?

Harry soupira et attrapa le visage de Louis entre ses mains, caressant avec ses pouces, les joues rougies et collantes de son amant. Il avait bel et bien compris ce qu’il lui avait dit, mais rêvait d’entendre Harry le lui demander en anglais, avec ce petit accent tout monotone aux « r » mal prononcés, aux intonations parfois mal placées, qui faisaient faire à son coeur, des montagnes-russes dès lors qu’il ouvrait la bouche.

« Make love to me, please. Now.

\- See, it’s not that difficult. »

Louis se leva, fit signe à Harry de l’attendre ici cinq minutes, bien sagement, et fit taire ses interrogations en lui volant un baiser. Il disparut ensuite derrière un amas de tentes habitées, laissant seuls, Harry et sa demande. Harry qui aurait peut-être espéré un _oui_ , un _yes_ , ou même une toute autre réponse, mais le silence et la solitude n’étaient pas ce dont il avait rêvé. Encore une fois, son esprit déconnecté n’avait pas tilté qu’en fait, le châtain était simplement parti chercher une boîte de préservatifs et une lampe torche dans leur tente. _Quoi_? Alors comme ça, il se trimballait avec des capotes dans le sac depuis leur départ ? Ce qui voulait donc dire qu’il se voyait bien faire sa première fois avec lui à New-York. Harry trouva ça tellement romantique qu’il sourit bêtement en le voyant s’approcher de lui. Il le savait pourtant, que cela faisait des semaines voire des mois qu’il aurait pu coucher avec Louis. D’abord à Leningrad, puis ce matin là à New-York après la soirée mouvementée au Stonewall Inn, ensuite le mois dernier aux Hamptons s’ils n’étaient pas partis par le premier bus, et enfin à Somerville début août. Mais non, ils n’avaient jamais rien fait avant parce qu’Harry ne voulait pas d’une première fois qui ne signifierait rien avec _lui_ , avec _cet_ homme. Après tout, un si puissant coup de foudre méritait bien une première union aussi mémorable que leur tout premier échange de regards, à Tokyo. Ils revenaient de si loin.

Lampe torche en main, air suspicieux sur le visage, Louis éclaira sans ménagement le visage d’Harry, tout en lui demandant pourquoi il le regardait avec cette tête là. Celui qu’on avait questionné ne répondit rien d’autre qu’un petit sourire et un haussement d’épaules, sans susciter d’autres questions de la part de Louis qui lui tendit sa main. Il semblait que cette nuit soit le bon moment.

Naïvement, Harry crut qu’ils feraient leur première fois sous la tente, au campement, au milieu de centaines de personnes, mais c’était mal connaître Louis. Il n’était pas l’homme le plus romantique qui soit, mais il était assez intelligent et conscient pour savoir et reconnaître qu’ils valaient mieux qu’une baise rapide sous la tente probablement humide, alors qu’à cette heure tardive, beaucoup étaient rentrés sur les campements, fatigués de s’être déhanchés et brisés les cordes vocales durant des heures sous un soleil ardent malgré des nuages gris et de la bruine parfois remplacée par de grosses gouttes ayant transformé le champ agricole herbeux en un véritable lieu sinistré et plein de gadoue. Qui était désolé, même ? Pas eux.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main un bon paquet de minutes, toujours en titubant un peu et en se prenant les pieds dans des sacs abandonnés ou des bouteilles et canettes vides. Où allaient-ils ?

Louis les dirigeait à l’aide de sa lampe torche, faisant parfois peur à Harry en éteignant la lumière et en le lâchant, sans plus lui répondre. Le bouclé s’énervait tant à chaque fois qu’il s’arrêta au bout de deux tentatives. _J’ai peur du noir_ , il avait dit tout naturellement sans que Louis ne le comprenne.

Ils atteignirent enfin la route principale qui menait à Bethel. Il y avait l’un de ces panneaux de signalisation qui indiquait la voie à suivre pour s’y rendre. Louis demanda à Harry de poser devant, malgré ses jérémiades incessantes depuis cinq minutes. _J’ai mal aux pieds, on arrive quand._ Un charabia signé Molière, mais un charabia agaçant. Malgré tout, Harry posa et fit le signe de paix avec son index et son majeur, souriant à peine.

« C’mon, Harry !

\- Come with me ! »

Qu’il était drôle, il n’y avait personne pour les prendre en photo. Vexé, Louis rangea l’appareil avant que quelqu’un ne se dévoue. Un type qui dormait dans sa voiture. Deux minutes plus tard, ils se remirent en route, une photo dans la poche. Ils auraient au moins ce souvenir d’eux aux débuts de leurs amours…

Louis trouva ensuite ce qu’il cherchait depuis de nombreuses minutes. Une MG B de 1962, bleu pastel. Une des nombreuses voitures qu’il rêverait de posséder. Il monta sur le capot d’une Volvo pas très intéressante et jeta la boîte de capotes sur les sièges de la MG B. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils allaient discuter voitures ? Comprenant qu’encore une fois, Harry ne comprenait pas, Louis le fit monter sur le capot de la Volvo, le rattrapant de justesse quand il faillit tomber et se ramasser contre le sol. Lorsqu’ils parvinrent à s’installer dans la belle voiture à la peinture fraiche immatriculée en Californie et qui surtout, ne leur appartenait pas, l’atmosphère se réchauffa. Au beau milieu de la nuit, les températures ne devaient pas monter bien haut et pourtant, il faisait bon. Il y a une douce musique au loin, venant sûrement d’un poste radio mal éteint dans l’une des voitures, quelques voix mélodieuses discutaient, des éclats de rires étaient perçus, mais tout ça était plutôt faible, comparé au tambourinement des coeurs. Harry ne se plaignait plus, il ne parlait plus non plus. Louis s’était tu, il arrêtait de charrier Harry et mieux encore, il avait glissé sa main dans le creux de son dos, tout froid, fraîchement lavé bien qu’un peu moite. La lampe torche les éclairait toujours, posée sur le siège conducteur, le halo dirigé vers le ciel histoire de les éclairer eux, et pas autre chose.

Harry posa tendrement sa main sur la joue du châtain. La pilule n’était pas fortement dosée, ou alors il était si _high_ depuis deux jours qu’il avait oublié ce que c’était, d’être dans un état normal. C’était une alternative plutôt probable. Mais toujours est-il qu’il se rappellerait de cet instant toute sa vie. De ce cadre insensé, de ces parfums de campagne en été, d’herbe — et pas celle des champs, d’effluves d’alcool, de ces bruits, de ce ciel menaçant pourtant si réconfortant. Harry se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. À sa place, là où il aurait toujours du être. Le baiser qu’ils échangèrent avant de se déshabiller fut langoureux, suave, plein de promesses, plein de _je t’aime_ , mais mieux — ou pire, encore, plein de souvenirs qui leur appartenaient sans vraiment leur appartenir. L’un comme l’autre ressentirent ce qu’Alois et Ari avaient ressenti lors de leur premier baiser, lors des minutes précédant leur toute première fois, tout simplement parce qu’au plus profond d’eux-mêmes, se cachaient les héros de cette histoire, pas tout à fait disparus, jamais complètement partis.

De fil en aiguille, ils se déshabillèrent, caressant du bout de doigts puis à pleines mains, ces corps qu’ils avaient pourtant déjà touchés ensemble, puis déjà découverts en solo. Mais Louis redécouvrait la jeunesse innocente pourtant déjà si mature d’Harry. Sous cette peau lisse et dorée maintes et maintes fois couvertes de baisers par Louis, il y avait une âme déjà bien usée qui cherchait à travers ce dernier corps, à se reposer éternellement. Qu’Harry de Stadieu soit la délivrance d’Ari Saenger, pour l’amour du Ciel ! Puis à son tour, Harry redécouvrit ce corps plus marqué, blessé par les années de service pour les États-Unis, cet épiderme papier sur lequel ses lèvres pinceaux avaient peint des tableaux, des oeuvres dignes des plus grands, provoquant en Louis à chaque fois, une multitude d’émotions indescriptibles et uniques.

Ils oublièrent évidemment les préservatifs, pris dans le feu de l’action. Être en Harry était bien au-delà de tout ce qu’ils avaient déjà pu faire jadis. Il voyait peut-être des étoiles dans ses yeux, des filantes mourir derrière ses boucles, sa tête tournait peut-être un chouïa de trop, il était sûrement pas aussi conscient qu’il le croyait, mais il avait pourtant conscience d’une chose : c’était Harry et personne d’autre. À jamais, il se rappellera de cette nuit là, dans la MG B bleu pastel, au milieu d’une route campagne dans l’état de New-York, où patientaient des centaines de voitures abandonnées. Pour la vie entière, il se rappellera de l’étouffante chaleur d’Harry, qu’elle soit intérieure, comme extérieure. Il était un volcan en éruption à lui tout seul, il était le soleil en milieu de journée, il était le magma au centre de la Terre, il était le centre de tout son monde et jusqu’à ne plus en pouvoir, il lui fit l’amour comme il n’avait jamais fait l’amour à personne, offrant à son français, le plus sincère et le plus beau de tous les orgasmes qu’il n’aurait plus jamais. Celui de la première fois, celui de Woodstock, le rêvé, le fameux, ils l’avaient fait.

Harry qui avait depuis les premières minutes, ses bras fermement enroulés autour du cou de Louis — manquant presque de l’étouffer, une main enfouie dans ses cheveux courts, s’empala une toute dernière fois sur son sexe encore un peu dur, pas rassasié et tout mouillé, enduit de ce plaisir que l’américain avait encré en lui pour l’éternité. La longueur et la lenteur des soupirs du français, la tonalité rauque de ses gémissements un brin trop sensuels, l’innocence folle de ses cris, la saisissante beauté de son visage se déformant sous les coups de bassin et les griffures de sa nuque au pli de ses fesses, les tremblements incontrôlables de ses cuisses et la contorsion de ses orteils lors de l’orgasme, le bruit de ses fesses claquant contre ses cuisses à lui, la douceur de son intimé frottant contre son bas-ventre, ses murmures de mots d’amour et salaces contre ses lèvres, ces batailles de regards, cette alchimie, cette compression des corps, cet abandon, cette passion… Louis ne les oublierait jamais.

Lorsqu’ils furent finalement remis de leurs émotions, ils purent entendre des festivaliers applaudir et siffler en leur direction, et voir des lampes torches les éclairer. Cela dura cinq minutes et les fit tellement rire et rougir qu’ils finirent par se cacher sous la chemise si large d’Harry. Faire l’amour à la belle étoile puis être applaudi par une génération pourtant encore pas _si_ ouverte que ça sur les questions homosexuelles, ne faisaient que les conforter dans l’idée que oui, ils étaient enfin à bon port. Comme quoi, peut-être que _le bout du monde_ et le paradis n’était pas les rivages de la mer adriatique, mais les routes campagnardes de Bethel.

Ils se rhabillèrent ensuite, laissèrent un petit mot d’excuse écrit au rouge à lèvres — trouvé dans la boîte à gants, sur la notice d’utilisation des capotes qu’ils laissèrent en évidence devant le compteur kilométrique.

_« Here, August 17th 1969,_

_H and L made love for the very first time._

_Sharing is caring, thanks for the car._

_Love. H and L. »_

Ainsi, blottis dans les bras l’un de l’autre, mal installés et pourtant si bien, au chaud dans cette bulle d’amour qu’ils créaient petit à petit, ils refirent le monde à leur façon, osant espérer que leur présence à Woodstock, contribuera peut-être à faire changer les choses, et si ce n’est pas à grande échelle, au moins à petite. Une chose était certaine, c’est que si leur présence à Bethel ne changerait rien à la face du monde, Woodstock et Bethel, eux, marquèrent un tournant dans la relation de H et L, puisqu’après un énième baiser, Harry murmura à Louis que c’était une merveilleuse nuit, pour enfin sortir avec le garçon pour qui l’on a eu le coup de foudre, à l’autre bout de la Terre.


	24. AUSTIN

**Août 1969**

**_Bethel, état de New-York._ **

Le dernier jour rima avec démesure. Harry et Louis se sentirent plus proches que jamais, prêts à passer un cap dans leur relation. Bien entendu, les amis d’Harry comprirent tout de suite qu’il s’était passé un truc dans la nuit, vu la dégaine et leurs airs de mecs qui venaient de s’envoyer en l’air. Ils n’était revenus qu’au petit matin, après un réveil assez… personnel. Pauvre voiture souillée, personne n’avait envie d’apprendre que deux inconnus se sont envoyés en l’air sur les sièges de votre voiture. Mais qu’en avaient-ils à faire, maintenant que c’était fait ?

Ils restèrent sur place jusqu’au bout de la nuit, bien que petit à petit, chacun avait commencé à remballer. Ça sentait la fin des vacances, la fin des belles soirées d’été à refaire le monde sur la plage ou en terrasse, voire allongé sur un lit la fenêtre ouverte en regardant les étoiles, la fin des longues journées ensoleillées où la peau crame, où les yeux éclaircissent et où rien ne semble grave. En rentrant, ce qui attendait Harry, c’était Columbia, c’était neuf mois de galère, neuf mois pour se préparer à passer le barreau de New-York, neuf mois pour se construire un avenir ici, aux États-Unis, avant d’envisager, un jour ou l’autre, un retour en France, bien que pour l’instant, rester loin de Paris était ce qui lui importait le plus. Recommencer sa vie de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique, quoi de mieux ?

Épuisés et pas décidés à quitter Bethel, ils se posèrent en fin de soirée dans la tente, s’échangeant une cigarette de temps à autres, écoutant les derniers airs que connaitrait Woodstock 1969 et qui marquèrent à jamais leur vie. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils ne somnolaient pas non plus, ils ne faisaient qu’effleurer les doigts de l’autre lorsque la cigarette passait d’une main à l’autre, et puis peut-être qu’ils réfléchissaient à l’ _après_ parce que oui, en rentrant, les choses seraient différentes. Ils n’étaient plus seulement deux étrangers ayant eu le coup de foudre l’un pour l’autre à Tokyo, ils n’étaient plus deux hommes condamnés à ne jamais se revoir à Leningrad, ils ne vivaient plus dans le mensonge comme ils le firent jusqu’à leur rencontre aux Hamptons. Ils étaient impliqués dans une histoire, ils apprenaient petit à petit à se connaître, à se faire confiance, ça n’était pas une amourette, c’était bien plus que cela. Pour Louis, ça comptait peut-être encore plus, parce qu’Harry lui avait encore de longues années devant lui pour trouver l’amour, il était jeune, beau, riche, n’importe qui rêverait de pouvoir lui lécher les pieds même pour « rire », tandis que lui, il approchait dangereusement la trentaine, n’avait pas grand chose pour lui, si ce n’est un physique plutôt bien conservé. Alors oui, il comptait bien essayer de faire d’Harry, quelqu’un d’autre qu’une _histoire de passage_. Il ne voulait pas d’un garçon de passage.

Louis expliqua donc à Harry ce dont il avait envie. Passer les week-ends ensemble, une fois à New-York, l’autre à Somerville, et cetera. Ça lui paraissait être un bon deal. La semaine, Harry vivait sa vie étudiante et lui partait à Washington ou ailleurs pour parler missions et renseignements classés secret-défense. Le jeune français tapa dans la main du plus âgé l’air de dire _ok deal_ , ce qui satisfit Louis. Alors pour lui montrer son enthousiasme et lui prouver qu’en le choisissant lui au détriment de tous les autres, il avait eu raison, il les enferma dans la tente et passa le reste de la soirée à écrire avec ses lèvres sur la peau du bouclé, des milliers de promesses pour l’avenir.

Woodstock prit fin au matin et c’est avec regret qu’ils regardèrent derrière eux les derniers vestiges de ces trois jours. Lorsqu’ils se résignèrent enfin à regarder droit devant eux, le soleil se levait et laissait place à un nouveau jour. Le festival venait de se terminer, mais leur histoire, elle, ne faisait que commencer, bien que chaque jour les rapproche lentement mais sûrement de celui où tout volerait en éclat.

*****

**Automne 1969**

**_New-York, état de New-York._ **

Trois mois. Trois mois qu’il avait commencé les cours à la Columbia Law School et il n’en pouvait déjà plus. Il s’était cru fort, il croyait avoir les épaules pour parvenir à un tel degré d’excellence, mais finalement, il ne l’était absolument pas. Il avait toujours du charbonner pour parvenir à ses fins, même le lycée n’avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais aujourd’hui, il regrettait d’être ici, à New-York, de par son nom et de la réputation de sa famille. Il ne méritait pas sa place ici, quelqu’un de plus compétent aurait du être choisi à sa place.

Assis devant une pile d’innombrables bouquins à la bibliothèque de l’université, il fixait un point dans le vide, attendant patiemment que le génie lui vienne, que l’intelligence le possède, et que des facilités d’apprentissage fassent surface comme par magie. Dieu qu’il maudissait la personne face à lui qui avait l’air de tout comprendre et qui ne s’arrachait aucun cheveux, riant même avec la personne assise à ses côtés.

Il n’avait même pas trouvé de binôme avec qui faire face à la difficulté de cette année sadique. Oh, il y avait bien Garance, mais Garance ne travaillait pas, il comptait demander à son père de payer une grosse somme pour qu’on lui délivre le diplôme. Et le pire, c’est que ça fonctionnerait, surtout si Garance s’abaissait à sucer des queues là où il en aurait besoin. Il s’était entraîné sur Harry avant l’été dernier et ça avait été un grand succès, il n’avait donc pas peur d’échouer à la tâche. Pourquoi s’emmerder une année à bosser comme un forcené quand on peut régler cette histoire en deux trois coups de stylo, une petite signature et cinq minutes d’effort, après tout ?

Bien entendu, dramatique comme il était, lorsque sa mère s’était pointée en urgence à l’appartement de son petit garçon — grand garçon, en détresse, il avait supplié sa mère pour qu’elle l’aide, et pourquoi pas pour qu’elle fasse comme le père de Garance. 

« Tu rêves, Harry. »

Elle lui avait répondu en lui jetant un paquet de mouchoir dans les mains avant d’aérer l’appartement et de le ranger et de le récurer de fonds en combles. Harry était bordélique, Harry ne rangeait pas, il ne s’y retrouvait pas, et il se laissait aller. Les premiers examens arrivaient, certes, mais était-ce une raison pour se laisser aller comme ça ? Bien-sûr que non. Elle avait même été jusqu’à changer ses draps, s’offusquant en voyant qu’ils avaient jaunis. Il avait de nouveau fondu en larmes. Quel enfant capricieux et mélo-dramatique elle avait là, elle regrettait presque de l’avoir dorloté et gâté autant.

La seule personne sur qui Harry pouvait compter, c’était Louis, mais Louis n’était là que deux nuits par semaine, et quand le bouclé allait à Somerville, ces dernières semaines, il emportait ses bouquins, récitant parfois des citations d’arrêts quelconques en plein milieu d’une partie de jambes en l’air. Alors l’américain était clément, il prenait la feuille de questions qu’Harry s’était faite et il lui posait deux ou trois questions, avant de reprendre là où il en était… jusqu’au moment où le bouclé trouvait la solution au cas qu’il étudiait et partait la noter sur une feuille blanche, laissant Louis en plan, les jambes écartées, ou bêtement assis à genoux, attendant patiemment que son petit-ami daigne revenir et terminer ce qu’ils avaient commencé. Ça lui pesait parfois, qu’Harry ne pense qu’au droit, et pas assez à lui, à eux, mais il essayait de comprendre et de le soutenir du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Cette année était décisive pour la suite, pour le restant de sa vie, alors il pouvait bien tenir encore jusqu’à mai, supporter les interrogations de son copain sur l’arrêt _Marbury v. Madison_ de la Cour Suprême à quelques minutes de l’orgasme. Au final, il s’était un peu habitué au jargon juridique. Une nuit, alors que Louis s’apprêtait à lui faire l’amour, Harry avait glissé sa main sur le sexe du châtain et lui avait murmuré quelque chose en français contre l’oreille :

« Mon amour, t’es aussi dur qu’un arrêt de la Cour de cassation en première année de licence de droit. »

Le pauvre américain n’avait pas compris, déjà parce qu’il ne parlait pas français, et quand bien même il ne parlait pas la langue, il ne comprenait rien au domaine juridique ni même ne connaissait la difficulté d’analyser un arrêt d’il ne savait quelle cour. Mais Harry avait à coup sur murmuré des mots salaces et rien que d’y penser, ça le mit dans tout ses états. La langue de Molière était une si belle langue, sensuelle, romantique, suave, évidemment que même si le bouclé lui disait des conneries, Louis les prendrait pour acquises et serait capable de les lui répéter et de bander à leur entente. Néanmoins, quand il lui demanda la traduction linguistique, et enfin l’explication métaphorique, il resta de marbre, face à un Harry plié en deux. Le seul avantage, dans tout cela, c’était qu’Harry riait à ses blagues, qu’il souriait, et ça, ça valait tout l’or du monde, surtout lorsque la plupart du temps ces derniers mois, il boudait ou n’avait pas le moral. Le Harry de Woodstock lui manquait. Vivement qu’il l’obtienne, son foutu barreau.

*

La bibliothèque de Columbia était la plus belle qui lui avait été donnée de voir, y étudier n’était pas un plaisir, mais les premières fois à l’intérieur étaient spéciales. Le plafond incroyablement haut par endroits, les tables et chaises en rotin qui connurent les plus grands de ce monde, les murs en pierres dans certaines salles ayant observé des heures durant des milliers d’étudiants se donner corps et âme pour parvenir à bout de cet _essay_ , ou de ce théorème incompréhensible, les grands lustres dignes des plus beaux châteaux français, les milliers et milliers de livres, anciens, neufs, venus des quatre coins du monde. Pour rien au monde, il n’aurait voulu s’asseoir sur d’autres chaises, bien qu’il aurait préféré avoir un coloriage magique sous les yeux, et non pas un énième examen à finir de réviser. 

Et puis, quelques jours avant ce fameux dernier examen, alors qu’il feuilletait _par hasard_ et pour se distraire, un livre oublié sur la table d’à côté, dont l’auteur lui semblait inconnu — Hansel Stassen, dont la première édition avait été publiée en 1899 aux Pays-Bas. Il n’eut cependant que le temps de lire entre les lignes, puisqu’un homme s’assit à ses côtés. Peut-être aurait-il du ne pas refermer ce livre, le mettre dans son sac et y porter un peu plus d’attention une fois chez lui, mais non, Harry l’avait tout simplement reposé et avait signalé sa présence à l’homme assis à ses côtés. Il était tard, de nombreuses tables étaient vides, les lampes de bureau n’éclairaient que la poussière et pourtant, ce type venait s’asseoir _juste_ à côté de lui.

« Heu ?

\- Oh, excuse me… Harry ? Is that your name ? »

Comment il connaissait son prénom ? Le dénommé Harry fronça les sourcils et posa son crayon à papier sur la table, croisant ses bras contre son torse, laissant son dos reposer contre le dossier de sa chaise. Grosses lunettes sur le bout du nez, il avait l’air d’un intellectuel alors qu’il venait de rater absolument tout ses examens. Mais quitte à ne pas _être_ le futur Hans Kelsen, il pouvait au moins en avoir _l’air_.

« Yes, but how do you know my name ? And why are you sat next to me ? I was studying, I have an exam tomorrow that I can’t fail so…

\- I’m a lawyer. I mean, a… beginner ? I passed the New-York’s bar last year but here I am, still learning and greeting old teachers to get some help I guess.

\- Okay, and, Mr. Beginner ? »

Harry n’en avait rien à faire des exploits de ce type. Il voulait _travailler, apprendre, réussir, et dormir._ Qu’on le laisse tranquille !

« I saw you last week, I just wanted to say that if you need help… just ask. Here’s my visit-card. It could help you.

\- Thanks, but I don’t need help.

\- Students always need help. You seem to be alone, I thought you— »

Il le coupa et posa son doigt sur ses propres lèvres, mimant un _chut_ , qu’il aurait transformé en _bouge de là_ s’il avait été en France à la Sorbonne, ou un _dégage_ si Garance avait été son interlocuteur — d’ailleurs, où était-il, encore ? Non il n’avait pas besoin d’aide et oui, il allait s’en sortir tout seul. Il n’était peut-être pas le meilleur, mais il réussirait, et sans l’aide de personne. Harry avait un égo plutôt bien bombé, il avait toujours tout fait seul, de son côté, et bien que difficiles fussent ses années de licence et de master, il était là, à New-York, sans avoir eu besoin de l’aide de personne, hormis papa pour l’admission. Et alors ? Il parlait bien anglais et n’était pas non plus une tâche. Cet avocat venait de le vexer et il avait hâte de se plaindre à Louis le week-end prochain puisque comme toujours, le châtain aller redorer son égo et le réconforter en lui rappelant qu’il serait un brillant avocat parce qu’il le méritait et parce qu’il était doué, malgré les taules qu’il avait pu se prendre à certains partiels et les _non_ qu’on lui avait adressé lors des admissions pour certains masters. Louis était un canard avec lui, Harry le savait et il en profitait.

« Well, okay. If you change your mind, Mr. I-don’t-need-help, call me. »

L’homme s’éclipsa, laissant sa carte de visite sur un des livres d’Harry. Le bouclé la prit entre ses doigts et y lit le nom. _Austin Harvey._ Kitsch. Son identité lui collait bien à la peau, parfait pour un avocat new-yorkais, mieux que Harry de Stadieu, c’était certain. Maître Harvey, qu’est-ce que ça en jetait. Il soupira, rangeant la carte dans la poche de sa veste et se concentra de nouveau, oubliant et l’avocat, mais aussi le livre d’Hansel Stassen.

Il aurait vraiment du emporter ce livre avec lui en partant.

*

Sans surprise, ce fut un énième fiasco et il pleura toute la soirée. N’ayant absolument plus rien à faire à New-York, ses examens étant terminés, il décida de faire sa valise plus tôt que prévu pour rejoindre Louis à Somerville. Il voulait le présenter à ses parents, et ça aussi, ça l’angoissait. Sa vie à New-York était angoissante, sa vie aux États-Unis ne ressemblait en rien au foutu « rêve américain ».

Valises en mains, il prit le premier bus en direction de Somerville où Louis ne l’attendait que trois jours plus tard. Le break des vacances d’hiver pouvait commencer.

*

**_Somerville, état du New-Jersey._ **

Lorsqu’Harry toqua à la porte et fondit en larmes dans ses bras, Louis comprit que les derniers examens s’étaient mal passés. Peut-être qu’Harry en faisait beaucoup, peut-être qu’il se sous-estimait, que le changement d’air, de pays, d’habitudes, de vie, la solitude, le fait de passer Noël sans sa famille, et la mort de son père quelques mois plus tôt n’aidaient pas. Au fond, il n’avait pas la vie simple, ces derniers temps. Depuis son retour du Japon, il en enchaînait des vertes et des pas mûres…

Afin de lui changer les idées, avant leur départ pour passer les vacances avec sa famille, Louis décida de le bichonner un peu, comme s’il ne l’était déjà pas assez. Restaurant, longues nuits, petit-déjeuner au lit, et même bain au milieu de la nuit. C’était le soir avant leur départ. Harry lisait un livre, allongé dans le lit du châtain, tandis que celui-ci remplissait des papiers. Juste un dossier, avait-il informé Harry, alors que c’était un brin plus sérieux que des papiers d’assurance. Le français ne posait jamais de questions, comme il avait eu l’habitude de le faire avec son père. Il savait ce que c’était, le secret-défense. Mais ce soir là, Louis fut bien vite ennuyé, alors il rangea le dossier, le cacha dans un coffre-fort derrière l’armoire puis se glissa dans le lit, aux côtés d’Harry, lui retirant le livre des mains. Pour une fois, ça n’était pas du droit, juste un bouquin trouvé dans la bibliothèque du châtain et qui s’avérait être plutôt intéressant à lire. Il embrassa Harry dans le cou, posa une main sur sa hanche.

« Wanna take a bath ?

\- Hm, why not. But it’s late.

\- It’s never too late for you. »

Canard. Un vrai canard. Harry sourit en y songeant, puis pivota sur lui-même, et fit face à Louis qui le dévorait du regard. Qu’avait-il fait pour mériter cet homme qui faisait et supportait absolument _tout_ pour lui depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble ? Il posa sa main sur sa joue et fit un smack sur ses lèvres.

« Okay for the bath. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l’espion et l’étudiant étaient lovés l’un contre l’autre dans cette baignoire bleu-turquoise criard et pas très grande, bien qu’assez pour eux. Une pile de vêtements baignait par terre, sur le sol froid et mouillé tant ils éclaboussaient à force de tourner et de bouger dans tous les sens.

Assis, le menton reposant sur ses genoux, les cuisses de Louis pressées contre ses hanches, les mains de ce dernier massant son crâne avec une tonne de shampoing, Harry lui racontait pour cet avocat qui lui avait proposé son aide à la bibliothèque, et comme prévu, bien que pas forcément d’accord avec le comportement du bouclé, Louis ne fit qu’aller dans son sens, sentant que ce dont il avait besoin n’était pas de se faire contredire, mais d’être rassuré et épaulé. Il embrassa le haut de son dos, glissa sa main sur le bas-ventre du jeune homme, et ils terminèrent la soirée de la meilleure des façons.

Demain serait un autre jour.


	25. L'OMBRE À L'HORIZON

**Fin de l’été 1532**

**_Quelque part entre la frontière de l’Empire Ottoman et les côtes de la mer adriatique._ **

Les choses se corsèrent pour Alois et Ari à la fin de l’été. Ils avaient connus les belles premièressemaines d’amour, mais depuis qu’Alois avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait, il était… comme devenu un autre homme. Par dans le mauvais sens, mais… ça agaçait Ari tout de même. Il avait le même air que tous les garçons du village quand ils venaient de se marier et d’obtenir les faveurs de leurs jolies femmes, un petit air macho et supérieur, comme s’il avait pris dix ans d’âge et d’expérience en une seule après-midi. Ari ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler d’où ils venaient respectivement, pour asseoir à son tour, une certaine crédibilité. Dans ce cas de figure, Alois répondait d’insolents _oui Monsieur le Comte, veuillez m’excuser je vous prie_ , ce qui, encore une fois, énervait Ari. Ils se disputaient assez régulièrement pour des bêtises, et Ari se plaignaient de ne pas assez voir le châtain qui partait tôt et rentrait tard. Il passait littéralement ses journées seul et ça lui pesait, lui rappelait les malheureux jours de sa captivité au château de son père, ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Le soir, quand Alois rentrait, Ari était toujours enthousiaste, il l’accueillait les bras grands ouverts — sauf quand il sentait le poisson, lui parlait de mille-et-une choses, avant qu’Alois ne lui rétorque qu’il était fatigué. Quand ils se couchaient, il enlaçait Ari ou bien lui faisait l’amour, avant de s’endormir, laissant l’ancien noble stoïque, éveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, ce petit manège. Ari avait l’impression d’attendre après son amant tout le temps, lorsqu’il n’était pas au phare.

Un matin, il se rendit au village après l’entrée au port d’un navire de marchandises qu’il avait été décharger avec d’autres garçons du coin, recevant en échange deux ou trois fruits et épices venus d’ailleurs. Ari était connu comme le loup blanc, grâce à ses peintures, et grâce à son charme indéniable, et il le savait, bien qu’il n’en jouait pas spécialement. Il tapa de portes en portes, demandant si quelqu’un connaissait un garçon prêt à l’aider au phare, quelques jours par semaines, prétextant avoir besoin d’aide, notamment pour remettre tout le petit port en état. Le marin-pêcheur s’occupant de lui donner un salaire était disposé à en faire de même avec le nouveau venu.

C’est ainsi qu’Ari se fit ce qui s’apparentait le plus à un ami. Il ne connaissait plus cette sensation d’amitié, puisqu’Alois n’en avait jamais été un, et que ceux qu’il avait bien pu se faire avant d’atteindre sa dixième année, ne lui furent pas toujours fidèles. Le garçon s’appelait Esteban et avait le même âge que lui, il semblait tout droit tiré d’un tableau de l’Antiquité. Le genre de personne dont Ari aurait pu tout à fait tomber amoureux s’il n’avait pas déjà le coeur pris par un garçon qui préférait passer du temps avec ses poissons, ses poulpes et ses crustacés, plutôt qu’avec son petit-ami. La beauté brunie par les rayons du soleil, les yeux bleus comme le ciel, les cheveux plus bruns que les siens, il ressemblait vraiment au péché. Et ça, Alois le comprit bien vite. Plusieurs soirs, lorsqu’il rentra de la pêche, il trouva leur maisonnette vide. La première fois, il attendit sagement à table, s’inquiétant un peu, mais pas tellement, après tout Ari était grand. Mais le second soir, puis le troisième, il en eut marre de se faire accueillir par un fantôme, alors il prit sa veste et se rendit jusqu’au phare, où Ari avait prétendu être les deux premiers soirs. Il y était effectivement, mais accompagné d’un genre d’apollon incroyablement séduisant. Alors c’était lui, la raison des absences de _son_ amant ? Mécontent, Alois était rentré, et lorsqu’Ari vint le rejoindre au lit, nu et beau comme une statue grecque, apparement décidé à passer un bon quart d’heure entre ses cuisses, le plus jeune le repoussa. Bien évidemment, le bouclé se posa des questions, Alois ne refusait jamais, d’habitude. Avait-il chopé la mort sur son bateau ?

« Ça ne va pas ?

\- Tu te préoccupes de moi, maintenant ?

\- Heu… Je crois me préoccuper de toi tout le temps, oui ? »

Alois rit nerveusement et se tourna dos à Ari, ne lui donnant pas plus d’explications. Il n’en chercha pas non plus. Qu’il fasse la tête s’il le voulait, Ari n’avait plus l’âge de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non ni pour faire face à un garçon aussi changeant et susceptible qu’Alois.

*

Le petit manège d’Ari continua encore quelques jours, peut-être deux semaines, pendant lesquelles Alois ne lui adressait presque pas la parole. Il aggravait sérieusement son cas et poussait Ari à partir tôt le matin, et à rentrer bien plus tard le soir… Jusqu’au jour où, Alois qui avait eu sa journée de repos, alla attendre Ari en haut du phare. Celui-ci ne s’attendit tellement pas à le voir qu’il en manqua de tomber en arrière dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Tu t’attendais à un autre, j’imagine.

\- En effet ! Je travaille avec Esteban. »

Esteban. Alors il s’appelait Esteban…

« C’est à cause de lui que tu rentres tard ? Je t’ennuie, Ari ?

\- Sérieusement, Alois ? Tu viens jusqu’ici me faire une scène de jalousie ?

\- Jaloux, moi ? Non. Je m’en fiche. »

Ari se mit à rire nerveusement et poussa le châtain, s’appuyant contre la rambarde qui n’empêcherait personne de se foutre en l’air. Les vagues percutaient les rochers en contre-bas, elles étaient si fortes en ce matin de septembre qu’elles les éclaboussaient sans remords. L’eau se fracassant contre la pierre polie par le sel et l’incessant va et vient des flots, était une jolie métaphore de leur situation. La scène de jalousie d’Alois, ses insinuations étaient un coup de massue pour le bouclé qui, depuis le tout premier jour, ne voyait qu’Alois, tout le temps. Il l’avait emmené _au bout du monde_ avec lui, mais ça n’était pas suffisant comme preuve d’amour. S’offrir à lui n’en était pas non plus une. Rester avec lui malgré les prophéties de la diseuse de bonne aventure non plus. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ?

« Menteur. Tu ne me touches même plus depuis ce soir où tu m’as fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Je fais des efforts, Alois, depuis bientôt un mois que nous sommes ici, je passe le plus clair de mon temps seul, j’ai le droit d’avoir de nouvelles occupations, tout comme toi. Tu t’es fait des amis au port, tu déjeunes avec eux, tu les côtoies même en dehors de ta pêche, moi je n’ai personne, au phare, donc oui j’apprécie la compagnie d’Esteban. Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler, s’il-te-plaît. On se voit plus tard. »

Alois, vexé, et peut-être un peu conscient de la stupidité des idées qu’il s’était faites à l’égard d’Ari et de ce Esteban, ne répondit rien et partit en courant, dévalant les escaliers deux marches par deux marches, puis à la vitesse de l’éclair lorsqu’il toucha la terre ferme. Le bouclé ne lui jeta pas même un regard.

*

Lorsqu’il rentra, tard dans la soirée, Ari constata qu’Alois était absent. Pour changer. Il posa ses affaires dans un coin, mais avant qu’il ne puisse faire quelque chose d’autre, il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Il reconnut l’étreinte de son amant, la même étreinte timide que celle des premières fois à la ferme. Ari se retourna, les bras croisés, et fit face à un Alois embarrassé, désolé, et confus… Il tenait entre ses mains des fleurs que le beau brun n’avait jamais vu. Elles venaient des pays chauds où l’air était sableux et salé, elles poussaient dans les champs caressés de rares pluies et multiples rafales lors des tempêtes, elles longeaient aussi les dunes dorées à midi et noires comme les volcans à minuit, elles germaient dans la terre des contrées éloignées décrites dans les récits de voyage du bout du monde, elles tatouaient les doigts d’Alois, et elles étaient pour lui.

« Excuse moi, Ari. »

Ce dernier accepta le bouquet, les joues rosies par l’émoi. On ne lui avait encore jamais offert de fleurs, les hommes ne s’offraient pas de fleurs, si ? Peu importe, en fait. Ça n’avait pas d’importance, la seule chose qui avait de la valeur et qui méritait d’être soulignée, c’était Alois qui essayait de se faire pardonner et qui agissait comme l’homme qu’il était au plus profond de son être : bon, gentil, droit, valeureux, honnête, amoureux, et sincèrement désolé d’avoir pu, pendant quelques jours, croire qu’Ari n’avait d’yeux que pour Esteban, et qu’il aurait pu le délaisser pour ce garçon. Il faisait confiance à Ari, au fond, c’était en lui, qu’il n’avait pas confiance.

« Excuses acceptées. J’aime beaucoup les fleurs, mais tu sais que les coquelicots contiennent des substances néfastes, enfin endormantes… tu veux m’endormir à tout jamais ?

\- Ari… J’ai étudié les plantes tout ma vie… ce sont les _papaver somniferum_ dont tu parles, pas les _papaver rhoeas_ , aussi dit tes coquelicots.

\- Ça va, je te charriais, espèce de sorcier. »

Visiblement, Ari retrouvait vite le sourire et pardonnait plutôt facilement, son manque d’amour pendant toutes ces années de captivité, enfermé comme un secret honteux dans le donjon d’un château glacial et vide de sentiments hormis de haine, en était peut-être la raison… un seul geste d’amour et son coeur se réchauffait en un instant. Alois fut aussi heureux de cette constatation, qu’éploré pour son joli garçon qui avait déjà l’air d’avoir mis de côté, ces deux semaines de quasi totale ignorance… Son âme enfantine semblait vouloir rester prisonnière et ne pas voir qu’autour d’elle, les autres pouvaient _réellement_ vouloir son mal, même s’ils n’étaient pas le duc.

*

**Automne 1532**

Les disputes de la fin de l’été prirent fin avec le début de l’automne. Les rues étaient un peu plus désertes qu’en plein été, pourtant, Ari ne cessait de les arpenter, peignant tout ce qui était sous son nez. Leur maisonnette était remplie d’oeuvres qui plus tard, vaudraient des milliers, puis des millions, alors qu’en 1532, elles ne valaient rien, si ce n’était quelques pièces. Alois aimait voir toutes les peintures d’Ari tapisser leurs murs un peu ternes, ça donnait de la vie à leur chez-eux. Malheureusement, à la fin de la saison, le bouclé tomba malade. Un terrible virus qui le cloua au lit durant des jours.

Ari avait d’abord manifesté une grande fatigue, puis des maux de ventre, de tête, des nausées. Son corps était brûlant à certaines heures, et froid et frissonnant à d’autres. Alois avait peur, peur de perdre son amant, peur de le voir sombrer encore plus chaque jour, peur de ne plus jamais voir de rose sur ses joues, et de sourire sur son visage. Il était pâle, son teint était blafard, il ressemblait presque à un cadavre, le Ari à la peau brune d’un été passé au bord de l’eau saline était bien loin.

Il fit alors venir un médecin, enfin, quelqu’un qui se prétendait médecin, et celui-ci fut clair.

« Il n’en a plus pour longtemps. »

Alois l’avait fait déguerpir plus vite qu’il n’était arrivé. Qu’il aille au diable, lui aussi, avec ses diagnostics macabres. Son amour n’allait pas mourir, pas alors qu’ils étaient si heureux, ici, _au bout du monde._

Un matin, Ari cracha du sang. Il s’était réveillé en sursaut lorsque le châtain s’était levé pour partir en mer. En l’embrassant, il sentit le goût âcre du sang sur ses lèvres toutes sèches. Dans les dix secondes qui suivirent, le bouclé tâchait de son sang, la chemise fraichement lavé d’Alois.

« Pardon, Alo… »

S’était excusé Ari, les larmes aux yeux. Le dit Alo avait rétorqué que ce n’était pas grave. Il comprit alors que l’état du bouclé était critique et que s’il ne faisait rien pour le sauver, il ne passerait pas l’aube d’une nouvelle saison. Il faisait froid, ici, les vents marins frappaient la façade de leur petit coin de paradis, s’infiltrait par la fenêtre pourtant condamnée avec d’épais bouts de bois. Le feu s’éteignait régulièrement dans la journée puisqu’Ari était trop faible pour retourner l’allumer. Il le serait bientôt aussi pour respirer. Les Dieux étaient contre lui, la diseuse de bonne aventure avait dit vrai, il se mourrait, lentement…

Alois n’avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot. Au contraire. Ce matin là, après avoir débarbouillé Ari, il s’était rendu au port, avait expliqué la situation au vieux pêcheur qui lui donna volontiers quelques jours pour tenter de trouver un moyen de soigner son _ami_. C’est alors qu’il se rendit à plusieurs kilomètres du village. Il avait besoin de trouver un recueil de plantes, il ne connaissait pas la région et sa flore, sans ce recueil, il ne pourrait fabriquer aucune potion et Ari allait sombrer dans un infini et incurable sommeil… Par chance, il tomba sur une petite boutique, dans le fond d’une ruelle dans la cité — alors qu’il s’était perdu. Elle ne payait pas de mine, mais tout poussait Alois à croire que la femme assise derrière une étagère de livres et de bocaux en terre cuite, pourrait l’aider.

Il récita la recette de la potion qu’elle était apparemment en train de fabriquer, et celle-ci leva la tête, intriguée. Qui était ce jeune homme si bien renseigné ? Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, et lui fit un signe de tête, l’air de dire _qu’est-ce que tu veux_? Elle était indéniablement belle, un peu comme sa mère, en fait. De longs cheveux bruns et ondulés, bouclés, même, des yeux d’un vert pâle et translucide, une peau laiteuse et très certainement lisse sous la pulpe des doigts.

Il lui expliqua alors les symptômes d’Ari, et ce dont il pensait avoir besoin, ajoutant qu’il maitrisait de par sa mère, de nombreux mélanges, et qu’il saurait se débrouiller en ayant les ingrédients nécessaires. Elle parut le croire sur parole. Alois inspirait la confiance, et il paraissait si à l’aise dans la petite boutique qu’elle n’eut pas un seul doute sur sa sincérité. Ce garçon avait l’air bien trop inquiet pour son ami, il était désespéré à l’idée de ne pas le sauver. Alors pourquoi prendrait-il le temps de se perdre dans la boutique d’une supposée _sorcière_ ?

Elle lui offrit donc tout ce dont il avait besoin, lui expliquant quelle plante pourrait remplacer celles qu’il connaissait plus au nord du Saint-Empire, et lui apprit même deux ou trois petites choses qui pourraient lui servir par la suite. Enveloppant le tout dans un tissu de couleur sombre, elle refusa les pièces d’Alois, qui après l’avoir remerciée, quitta le magasin, puis la ville, grimpant sur la première charrette en direction de son petit village. Dans quelques jours, Ari serait sur pieds.

Lorsque le châtain fut loin de ses yeux, la belle brune, postée au milieu de la ruelle sale et cabossée, ne put s’empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour ce pauvre garçon. Elle pressentait qu’un grand chagrin se mêlerait bientôt à une immense colère, provoqués tous les deux par la perte d’un être cher. Si Alois parviendrait à sauver Ari cette fois, rien ne garantissait qu’il le sauverait les fois suivantes…

*

****Lorsqu’il rentra, Ari dormait. Sa peau était moite, brûlante, il avait beau s’hydrater, la fièvre et les sueurs froides épongeaient son corps. Alois posa un tissu d’eau fraîche sur son front, dégageant ses boucles trempées de sueur, baissant un peu la couverture pour ne pas qu’il meurt étouffé sous le chaleur émanant de son propre corps. Déposant ses baies, ses herbes, son squelette de crapaud, sa bave d’escargot et autres abats animaliers sur la table, il tenta de se rappeler entièrement de la recette dans sa tête, jetant ce dont il n’avait pas besoin au fur et à mesure dans un cageot ayant contenu des poissons fraîchement péchés sur l’étal devant le port. Il ne lui fallut qu’une petite demie-heure pour obtenir une dizaine de petits flacons de ce mélange à la couleur peu alléchante et à l’odeur repoussante. Il était cependant certain que cela fonctionnerait. Il n’avait finalement utilisé que des plantes et des moisissures non-toxiques pour l’Homme qui avaient, selon Anna, des effets miraculeux pour combattre des infections ou des plaies. Sans même le savoir, Alois manipulait une molécule pénicilline qui, trois siècles plus tard, serait « découverte » et utilisée par Alexander Fleming lors de la fabrication des fameux antibiotiques…

Une semaine plus tard, les prophéties mortuaires du médecin furent démenties. Ari avait retrouvé des couleurs et goût à la vie. Un soir, Alois l’avait même surpris en train de peindre dans leur lit, et bien qu’Ari tâchait la voile leur servant de drap avec sa palette pleine de peinture, il était si soulagé de le voir en vie devant ses yeux, maniant ses pinceaux tout en racontant ce qu’il avait fait de sa journée, qu’il ne lui en tint même pas rigueur.

« J’ai fait un petit tableau ce matin, ce n’est pas grand chose, mais je pensais que ce serait joli, de le mettre au dessus de la porte, et oh, regarde celui que je suis en train de faire, c’est— Alois ? Qu’est-ce qu’il sepasse ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Ari fit tomber un pinceau sur le sol, poussa sa toile et se rua à la rencontre du châtain qui était assis au bord du lit, le visage immaculé de larmes entre les mains. Au milieu des quelques sanglots, le visage enfouit dans le cou d’Ari lui aussi décoré de quelques traces colorés, il lui murmura les mots suivants :

« Parce que je suis heureux. »

Et Ari comprit.

Lorsqu’ils refirent l’amour de nouveau, et qu’Ari fut plus passionné que jamais, le dominant avec une tendresse sans égal, le touchant avec une sensualité sans pareil, Alois réalisa qu’à l’instant où il le perdrait, il ne serait plus que le fantôme de lui-même…

*

**Printemps 1533**

Lorsque l’on est en bonne compagnie, le temps passe vite. Parfois, Ari avait l’impression qu’ils ne s’étaient retrouvés qu’hier, et pourtant cela faisait bientôt un an qu’ils partageaient le quotidien de l’autre et il ne s’était pas passé une seule journée sans qu’ils ne se voient pas. Et ils y tenaient, à cela : se voir chaque jour, s’embrasser à chaque réveil et chaque coucher, s’enlacer toutes les nuits, et ne jamais disparaître.

Ari avait de nombreuses fois eut peur pour Alois, lors de tempêtes, par exemple, mais son marin — c’était plus joli que pêcheur qui rappelait trop le poisson, revenait toujours à bon port. Rien n’importait plus que retrouver Alois sain et sauf chaque soir. Quant à lui, il restait fidèle à Esteban. Ils étaient devenus bons amis, tous les deux, ils partageaient beaucoup de moments ensemble, Alois avait même fini par le rencontrer à la fin de l’année précédente, tout comme Ari avait rencontré le petit groupe de marins avec qui Alois passait tout son temps. Bien-sûr, il fût un peu jaloux de l’un d’eux, un gars blond tout mignon, mais Alois sut le rassurer et de toute manière, ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance. L’un comme l’autre, en ce début de printemps 1533 pouvaient clairement affirmer qu’ils étaient heureux et n’avaient jamais été aussi épanouis de toute leur vie. Elle était loin, l’époque de la vie en forêt ou dans une chambre-cellule, l’époque où ils cohabitaient et travaillaient ensemble à la ferme, l’époque où une diseuse de bonne aventure était venue avertir et proposer de l’aide à Ari qu’il s’était évertué de décliner… Mais comme tout malheureux passé, celui-ci finit toujours par nous rattraper…

Le leur les rattrapa un midi. Ari était au phare, seul, puisqu’Esteban était retenu pour toute une semaine, de voyage dans le Nord. Le Nord, avait pensé Ari… il espérait ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds, ne plus jamais y penser. Et pourtant, ce midi là, en voyant Alois s’approcher de lui, alors qu’il regardait l’horizon depuis le sommet du phare, vent dans les cheveux, vent contre la peau, il sut, en croisant son regard, qu’il venait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Ou du moins une nouvelle déplaisante.

Elle ne le fût pas tant que ça.

« Je vais partir en mer sur un gros navire à la fin de la semaine. Je serai absent une semaine. »

Ça n’était pas la mort, une semaine ? Si ? Il pouvait vivre sans lui sept jours et sept nuits. Il pouvait rester seul, il l’avait bien fait pendant une huitaine d’années, qu’est-ce que sept petits jours représentaient, dans une vie ?

Mais sans savoir pourquoi, lorsqu’il hocha la tête et accorda un sourire à son amant, il comprit que c’était peut-être la fin de quelque chose. Comme si quelqu’un, quelque part, lui envoyait un signe. Comme si son destin le rattrapait, et que même _au bout du monde_ , il ne pourrait pas y échapper…

*

Alois partait le vendredi soir. Ari l’avait appris le lundi midi. Alors chaque soir de la semaine, ils s’évertuèrent de profiter autant qu’ils le purent de l’un et de l’autre, de façon différentes à chaque fois.

Le lundi soir, ils dinèrent sur la plage, tous les deux, collés l’un à l’autre, à l’abri des regards. Le bouclé avait mis une après-midi entière à préparer un repas qu’ils pourraient emmener facilement, il y avait mis tout son coeur bien que la cuisine ne soit pas son fort. Apparement, c’était une réussite. Alois ne fit que le complimenter. Sur le repas, mais aussi sur tout le reste. Sur sa beauté, par exemple. Mais tout particulièrement, il le félicita pour sa reconstruction. Ari, malgré de dures années derrière lui, était parvenu à aller au-delà. Il avait abandonné son confort noble pour la vie rurale, puis avait osé traverser à l’aveuglette un empire pour trouver la paix quelque part. Il avait survécu aux coups de son père, à l’assassinat de sa mère, à la captivité, à la peur de l’inconnu. Ari laissa un larme couler le long de sa joue et Alois l’essuya avant de tirer tendrement l’une des joues de son bouclé, l’air de lui dire _mais non, ne pleure pas._ Lorsqu’ils rentrèrent — plus tôt que prévu, surpris par la pluie, ils ne prirent même pas le temps d’essuyer leurs chaussures dans l’entrée, ni même de ranger leurs affaires, et encore moins de laver la vaisselle, et pas non plus de sécher leurs chevelures qui seraient grasses au réveil à cause de l’eau de pluie. Non, ils se jetèrent directement l’un sur l’autre et ne s’endormirent que très tard dans la nuit…

Le mardi soir, Alois emmena Ari en mer. Ça n’était pas la première fois, mais c’était la dernière. Une toute petite embarcation que le marin s’était achetée l’hiver dernier. Il savait bien naviguer, ce qui n’étonna même pas Ari qui savait que son amant avait trouvé sa voie en arrivant ici, _au bout du monde._ La mer était son Paradis sur Terre, ce petit bout de terre à l’extrémité sud du Saint-Empire était son point d’ancrage, et Ari était sa boussole et son phare en pleine tempête. Tout le remmènerait toujours à lui. Il pouvait bien voguer des années durant au delà des mers et des océans, s’égarer au milieu des flots en colère, perdre contre une tempête, au bout du compte, il finirait toujours son périple sur les mêmes plages, reviendrait toujours au même port, parce qu’au loin, Ari l’appelait, le guidait, hurlait son nom. Quoiqu’il fasse, quoiqu’il devienne, et quoiqu’il _advienne_ , Alois répondrait toujours à ses appels, Alois suivrait sans douter les indications de son coeur, Alois lui crierait un jour ou l’autre son prénom en retour, et Alois reviendrait toujours. Ce soir là, en naviguant, Ari devant lui, accroché à la proue du bateau, le marin réalisa à quel point il avait été chanceux de tomber amoureux de cet homme. Ils n’avaient pas des millions en poche, ils ne vivaient pas dans un château, leur quotidien n’était pas des plus excitants, mais ils étaient amoureux, et ils étaient ensemble, heureux, alors qu’un monde entier les condamnait. Ils avaient réussi. Ari poussa un cri lorsqu’un animal marin sauta tout juste devant son nez et tomba en arrière, sur une voile qui amortit seulement un peu le choc. Sans même se poser de questions, Alois vint à son secours, et peut-être que le bouclé joua quelques secondes de la folle inquiétude de son amant pour l’entendre murmurer des _Ari, Ari ça va ? Ari réveille-toi, mon amour s’il-te-plaît._ Il ne lui disait des _mon amour_ que dans ce genre de situations. À l’entente de ce surnom, le beau brun ouvrit les yeux et se mit à rire, et son rire était si cristallin, sincère, enfantin et innocent, qu’il ne put lui en vouloir. Il l’embrassa seulement, jusqu’à en perdre haleine. Et la tempête, encore une fois, les surpris. Le ciel était sombre, d’un bleu turquoise noirâtre dont la beauté était censurée faute aux épais nuages chargés de pluie. Les cheveux bruns d’Ari étaient presque aussi noirs que l’ébène, sa peau plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux tiraient eux aussi vers ce mélange de bleu et de vert à l’image des cieux et des surfaces marines, ses lèvres étaient rose pâle, Alois faisait face au plus bel ange, ou plutôt avait-il l’impression d’être face au Dieu des mers. Poseidon n’avait plus qu’à se noyer ou disparaitre dans un tourbillon, Ari était le véritable Dieu de ces lieux. Après tout, n’avaient-ils pas renommé cette mer la mer _Ariatique_ ? Mais bon sang, la pluie avait beau les accompagner dans leur baiser interdit, l’eau iodée tremper leurs visages pas décidés à mettre de l’espace l’un entre l’autre, ils sentirent tous les deux qu’ils vivaient l’un des instants les plus romantiques, sincères, magnifiques, uniques et surtout passionnés, de toute leur vie… et rien ni personne ne pourrait le leur enlever.

Le mercredi soir, ils plaquèrent tout et partirent à l’aveuglette dans la campagne, tout en longeant le rivage. Ari courait, Alois tentait de le rattraper. Et chaque fois que ce dernier y parvenait, il entourait la taille du bouclé d’un bras et l’embrassait, parfois chastement, et parfois de façon plus sérieuse, lui dévorant presque la bouche. Puis Ari repartait, en courant, tournoyant sur lui-même sur le haut des collines ou des dunes, la mer de plus en plus déchaînée derrière lui, la lune en arrière-plan illuminant les traits de son visage. Encore une fois, c’était un tableau aussi intriguant qu’inquiétant. Mais pourquoi se tracasser ? Il n’y avait pas lieu… Alois le rejoignit, enroula sa taille une toute dernière fois, et ils firent l’amour sous les astres, dans l’herbe salée toute granuleuse faute aux grains de sable emportés par le souffle du vent. Et sous les étoiles, Ari murmura à Alois que quitte à être damné jusqu’à l’éternité, il espérait au moins que son châtiment soit celui de retomber amoureux de lui encore et encore, même si cela impliquait de le perdre, encore et encore…

Le jeudi soir, pour la toute dernière fois avant un très long moment, ils passèrent la soirée et la nuit entre les quatre murs de leur petite maison qui connaitrait bientôt le silence assourdissant du non-retour de celui qui avait promis de revenir… Ari peignit une bonne partie de la soirée. Il avait donné une toile vierge au châtain, le défiant de le peindre à son tour, ce qui, au bout de quelques heures, donna comme résultat deux tableaux sans valeur, dont un était plus ou moins bien réussi. Alois n’avait aucun doute sur le talent incroyable d’Ari pour la peinture et le dessin. Il avait un don, il était un artiste, le plus grand à ses yeux, mais ne vivrait jamais de son art, parce qu’il n’était qu’un gardien de phare, et parce que son destin n’incluait pas d’ _être reconnu pour son art._ Il signa son oeuvre de ses initiales, et nota un petit « un sur deux » en chiffres sur le haut de son tableau, tandis qu’Ari inscrivit « deux sur deux ». Histoire qu’un jour, lorsqu’ils ne seraient plus de ce monde, quelqu’un devine que les deux tableaux étaient liés… et qu’ils l’étaient eux-même, de toute évidence. Quand ils eurent fini d’admirer leurs oeuvres, riant en observant les détails de celui d’Alois, ils les posèrent au sol, les laissant sécher, pendant qu’eux, se déshabillaient, comptant, au contraire des tableaux, bien humidifier la peau de l’autre. Et pour la toute dernière fois, les mains et les lèvres touchèrent l’épiderme de l’autre, les hanches se heurtèrent, les bassins dansèrent à l’unisson, les corps s’unirent, les souffles se mêlèrent, les cris se confondirent, les orgasmes se suivirent, et les mots d’amour se succédèrent, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient emportés par la fatigue, bien trop épuisés pour gratter encore quelques minutes… et pourtant, ces minutes de perdues à sommeiller, n’auraient pas été de trop… parce qu’on en avait jamais _assez_ de celui qu’on aimait.

Le dernier soir, il agita son mouchoir de soie blanche dans les airs, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus voir distinctement le navire sur lequel Alois était monté. Bientôt, la nuit tomba, les villageois rentrèrent chez eux, le soleil mourut derrière les flots, et lui, éclata en sanglots, parce qu’au plus profond de lui-même, il sentit qu’on venait de lui arracher définitivement la seule personne qu’il avait éperdument aimée, et pour qui il aurait pu donner le monde entier. En partant, Alois avait déposé au creux de sa main, la chaîne qu’il ne quittait jamais. Cadeau d’Anna il y a cinq ans. Cadeau de l’amant aujourd’hui. Qui en serait le futur détenteur ?

_Tu reviens vite_ , avait murmuré Ari au creux de l’oreille d’Alois, alors que celui-ci était déjà grimpé dans le bateau, penché au dessus de la poupe pour pouvoir serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, Ari, qui lui, avait le bout des pieds au bord du vide. Le vide, il n’allait plus connaître que ça. En retour, Alois lui avait promis de revenir, riant presque tant il trouvait idiot qu’Ari ait si peur qu’il ne revienne pas. Pourquoi ne reviendrait-il pas, après tout ? Résolu et vaguement rassuré, le bouclé avait alors laissé s’éloigner son seul et unique amour.

Il ne le revit pas avant un très, très long moment…

*

**Printemps 1535**

Deux années s’écoulèrent. Ari avait attendu. Oh ça oui, il avait attendu. Des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois, une année. Il avait guetté son retour chaque matin, chaque soir, mais il n’était jamais revenu. Alois était parti un vendredi soir, et deux ans plus tard, il n’avait toujours pas donné quelconque signe de vie. Ari avait fini par se résoudre, bien que la douleur ne l’eusse jamais quitté. 

Cette semaine là fut la plus longue de toute sa vie, mais pas la plus malheureuse. Chaque soir, lorsque le soleil se couchait, il ne faisait pas que rendre le monde obscure. Il rapprochait aussi Ari de l’instant où il retrouverait Alois. Il attendit longtemps, sur la berge, les pieds balançant dans le vide, tout en jetant des cailloux dans l’eau pour faire passer le temps.. Son coeur s’était affolé à chaque navire pénétrant dans le port, puis il s’était arrêté à chaque fois qu’il réalisait que c’était tout, sauf le navire sur lequel Alois avait embarqué. La semaine qui suivit, il revint attendre chaque soir, chaque matin. Rien. Pas l’ombre d’un navire, pas l’ombre de son amant. Alois n’avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Les mois qui suivirent, Ari s’installa au phare, traînant son matériel de peinture à l’intérieur, ainsi que le nécessaire à sa survie quotidienne. Il passa une année _entière_ en haut de son phare, assis les jambes dans le néant, ses pieds nus balayant le vent frais du printemps puis la brise chaude en été, ses chaussures prenant l’eau en automne, ses bottes gelant en hiver. Son coeur, quant à lui, était de pierre, de marbre, de glace. Au village, on parlait de lui, on écrivait sur lui, même. Des poèmes, des contes, jamais rien de sérieux, et Ari n’en eut jamais écho. Les seules choses faisant écho dans cette vie dont il ne voulait plus, étaient le silence ahurissant que provoquait l’absence de son amant, les battements trop lents ou trop rapides de son coeur, tout dépendant de s’il se laissait mourir ou s’il hurlait son nom de toutes ses forces, et enfin les flots qui criaient la douleur d’avoir englouti égoïstement, la plus jolie créature que la Terre avait jamais porté. La mer qu’Ari aimait tant expiait son crime à chaque tempête et le narguait par temps doux, lui rappelant que dans tous les cas, Alois ne reviendrait pas.

Les autres n’étaient pas rentrés non plus. D’autres avaient perdu un époux, un amant, un fils, un père, un frère, mais Ari était intimement persuadé d’être celui qui souffrait le plus, parce qu’il n’avait eu qu’une année aux côtés de l’amour de toute une vie, alors comment se satisfaire de douze mois quand on aurait pu avoir soixante nouvelles années ? Ou même quarante, trente, vingt, une nuit ? C’était si injuste.

Il pleura des jours entiers, se provoquant des maux de tête à s’en tirer une balle, tant il avait mal. Parfois, il parvenait même à briser le coeur de ceux qui osaient s’approcher du phare, tant ses sanglots étaient déchirants, encore plus que le grondement du tonnerre ne déchirait le ciel pendant un orage, en plein milieu de l’été. Le phare était devenu un sanctuaire lugubre. On y déposait des fleurs au printemps, même chose en été, puis à l’automne, et enfin en hiver, on oublia, parce que la douleur des autres n’est pas la notre, et que s’arrêter de vivre parce qu’un homme a tout perdu n’aurait pas de sens. Parfois, certains en venaient à se demander si le jeune artiste ne s’était pas jeté durant la nuit — Esteban qui ravitaillait Ari tous les deux jours avait toujours peur de retrouver son corps inanimé, allongé sur son lit de fortune, ou le visage en sang sur les rochers, voire le corps flottant dans la mer. Y avait-il une malédiction sur ce phare ? Chaque gardien finissait-il par perdre son amour et passer le reste de sa vie à l’attendre infiniment, assis les jambes dans le vide, le coeur l’étant tout autant ?

Il avait hérité d’un nom dans la région. _L’innocent pleurant son amant._ Comment ne pas avoir deviné l’amour liant Alois et Ari ? Il aurait vraiment fallu être aveugle ou borné pour ne pas apercevoir les regards doux, les gestes évocateurs, pour ne pas ouïr les mots tendres, et pour ne pas comprendre que cette désolation, cette affliction, ce chagrin, n’appartenaient qu’aux amants.

Un jour, un homme, venu de très loin, et qui comptait s’installer dans le village, monta dans le phare, sans en demander la permission. Audacieux périple. Il y resta durant des jours, tentant d’extirper les mots de la bouche du jeune garçon dont tout le monde parlait dans la région. Il était maigre, chétif, blanc comme un linge, des cernes creuses et violettes maquillaient son visage. Il ne parlait pas, au début. Il ne pleurait pas non plus, il était vidé, même de ses larmes. Seule cette douleur dans la poitrine subsistait, et ce vide, oh ce vide… Mais Ari n’avait plus rien à perdre, alors il lui expliqua. Il lui expliqua lui et Alois, eux et leur amour, lui et sa peine, eux et cette promesse, lui et son affliction. En l’espace de quelques jours, cet inconnu rédigea le début d’un écrit qui deviendrait célèbre après sa propre mort, et qui tomberait entre les mains de millions d’écoliers, puis d’étudiants, dans quelques décennies, dans quelques siècles. Il achèvera cette histoire en 1539. La légende de l’homme du phare attendant le retour de son bien-aimé deviendrait la plus belle histoire d’amour que la littérature puisse connaître. Mais ça, c’était le dernier des soucis d’Ari. Son malheur briserait peut-être le coeur des lecteurs à travers multiples époques, mais ces coeurs seraient bien vite réparés dans les bras d’une mère que lui n’avait plus. Et dans le meilleur des cas, dans les bras passionnés et affectueux d’un amant, tandis que le sien, d’amant, n’était plus de ce monde. Il avait rompu sa promesse, il n’était jamais revenu, il avait pris son coeur et l’avait emporté ailleurs, il l’avait abandonné, il l’avait laissé seul, _au bout du monde._


	26. MAIS REVIENDRAS-TU ?

**Hiver 1969**

**_Village proche de Philadelphie, état du New-Jersey._ **

****En décembre, en France, il faisait froid. Mais sur la côte Est des États-Unis, le mercure ne dépassaient pas les cinq degrés et le vent était aussi glacial que les souffles baltiques. Il faisait d’autant plus froid quand le chauffage de la voiture ne fonctionnait plus et que l’on roulait vers un fichu bled au fin fond du New-Jersey pour se rendre chez ses beaux-parents. Pire, Louis lui avait annoncé qu’il n’y aurait pas seulement ses parents pour le dîner, mais aussi les voisins et son amie d’enfance, Vickie. Vickie, un vrai de prénom de pétasse. Harry avait une Vickie dans sa promo, en licence. Une vraie garce, selon Garance qui était sorti avec elle.

« Please Harry, I swear it’s gonna be fun. They’ll adore you. »

Moins sur. La mère de Louis peut-être, mais son père… Il avait encore du mal avec l’homosexualité de son fils et avait un peu trop apprécié son ancien petit-ami — malgré tout, alors accepter Harry, vingt-trois ans, étudiant, fils de bourgeois, alors que leur fils en avait vingt-huit aujourd’hui, bossait pour la CIA, venait d’une famille simple avec de grandes valeurs et qui était fière de son pays… ça allait être difficile. Du moins, c’est la conclusion qu’Harry en avait tiré.

« However, if my dad starts talking about World War II, just… ignore. Ok ?

\- Ok ? » 

Le père de Louis était un ancien combattant, il avait débarqué en Normandie le 6 juin 1944 et aimait rappeler aux français qu’ils rencontraient, qu’ils revenaient de loin et que sans eux, sans le sacrifice des états-uniens, des canadiens, des anglais, et autres, la France serait belle et bien occupée par l’Allemagne Nazie, aujourd’hui encore. Génial. Harry allait se sentir en trop à cette foutue table. Il regrettait le dîner annuel chez sa grand-mère maternelle à Cabourg, en Normandie, justement. Qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour passer les fêtes aux côtés de sa mère, de son frère, de sa soeur. Deux hommes en moins autour de la table cette année, dont l’un était mort. Ça ne devait pas être très joyeux, à Cabourg. 

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à la résidence des Turner, le coin ressemblait à Somerville, en plus désert. Les mêmes maisons, les mêmes jardins, les mêmes voitures, tout se ressemblait, au moins, il n’était pas trop dépaysé. La soeur de Louis, un peu plus jeune que ce dernier, lui sauta dessus à peine celui-ci sorti de voiture. Oh, génial, si déjà on accaparait son seul point de repère alors que la soirée n’avait même pas encore commencé, comment tiendrait-il deux nuits ici ? Il n’avait qu’une hâte : être le 26 au matin.

*

« Welcome back, Lou ! »

Le chouchou de la famille. Louis avait beau dire ce qu’il voulait, il était le favori de cette famille. Au moins celui de sa mère, Shirley. Bon sang, elle était le parfait cliché de la maman américaine qu’Harry avait souvent vu dans les publicités. Cheveux bien apprêtés, ses mèches blondes nouées en un chignon strict, maquillage au point, rouge à lèvres criard — pourquoi aimaient-ils tous ce qui en _jetait,_ perles, tablier autour des hanches supportant une jupe repassée et parfaitement plissée, collants couleur chaire, escarpins certainement pas Chanel… une première pour un garçon qui ne connaissait que le luxe parisien. La dite Shirley, après avoir embrassé Louis maintes et maintes fois, examina Harry, aux côtés de son fils et sa petite-soeur. Enfin petite, elle avait le même âge que lui, à un an près. Ils se ressemblaient, d’ailleurs, le frère et la soeur, mais Louis restait le plus beau. Canard, Harry.

« Mom, Lexie, this is Harry, my boyfriend. »

Le sourire qu’Harry leur adressa était le même que celui qu’il abordait sur les photos de famille ou de classe accrochées sur les murs dans les couloirs de leur appartement familial. Forcé. Gêné.

« Nice to meet you, Harry ! I’m Lexie, Louis’ sister. But you can call me Lex.

\- And I’m Shirley, his mom. Make yourself at home. »

Les deux femmes le mirent tout de suite à l’aise, surtout Lexie, qui l’arracha à Louis. Oh, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait ?

Elle l’entraîna dans le salon, là où un sapin était joliment décoré de rouge et d’or. C’était beau. Il avait le cafard. Sa famille lui manquait. Il n’arrivait pas tellement à le cacher. Lexie le remarqua bien assez vite, alors qu’elle commençait déjà à lui raconter l’histoire de Louis enfant.

« Hey, are you okay ?

\- Yeah, yeah I’m fine, I just… miss my family, it’s a bit weird to celebrate Christmas without them, even more since my dad passed away last spring.

\- Louis told us about you dad’s death. I’m sorry. Sincere condolences. But I swear we’re a cool family, don’t worry. Well, look at this. »

Lexie était vraiment un ange. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais elle souhaitait tout de suite le mettre à l’aise, lui en apprendre un peu sur l’histoire familiale des Turner en lui montrant des photographies, en lui disant qui était qui, et surtout le faire se sentir à sa place, ne pas le laisser dans un coin, ou dans l’ombre de Louis. Elle voulait qu’il ait sa place parmi eux, sachant combien ce Harry comptait pour son frère, elle ferait absolument tout pour que le repas et ces deux jours se passent au mieux. Quand viendrait le moment de plier bagages en direction de New-York, Harry conclurait que Lexie était sa préférée dans la famille.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes passées loin de Louis, Harry sentit sa présence derrière lui alors que sa soeur lui montrait des photos de lui petit. Il ne broncha même pas, rougissant juste un peu lorsqu’Harry lui murmura qu’il était _cute, adorable, et oh mon Dieu tu avais des grosses joues c’est trop mignon._ Ni Lexie ni Louis ne comprirent, mais ce dernier fit comprendre à sa soeur que c’était habituel, les alternances entre l’anglais et le français.

Et si tout se passa bien avec Shirley — qui ne faisait que lui poser des questions bateau à propos du dîner, les choses furent un peu plus délicates avec Vickie et Richard dit Richie, son père…

*

Assis dans un coin du canapé, Louis à ses côtés, la main de ce dernier naturellement posée sur sa cuisse, Harry jouait avec sa coupe de champagne et grignotait des toasts, écoutant les petites histoires que les femmes racontaient, ou bien en discutant avec Lexie. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu’un de son âge avec qui discuter lors des repas, puisque Louis jouait depuis longtemps dans la cour des grands à parler politique avec son père et le voisin. D’un sens, sa présence à elle était plus rassurante que la présence de Louis.

« My dad’s here. »

Richard fit son apparition, une bouteille à la main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu’il vit la petite famille réunie — mais même en souriant, il effrayait le petit-ami de son fils. C’était un homme relativement grand, bien portant, au visage qui n’inspirait pas tellement la confiance. Derrière ses grosses lunettes aux branches et carreaux épais ainsi que son air mal aimable, il avait l’air de juger tout le monde. Et Harry en particulier, malgré tous les efforts que ce dernier faisait pour ne pas paraître trop peureux et dégonflé. Il avait serré tant de poignes masculines, tenu tête à tant de jurys en examens, répondu sèchement à un avocat à Columbia, il avait même couché avec un professeur dont il utilisait les manuels pour réviser, mais cet homme là, Richard dit Richie Turner, lui faisait plus peur que tous les autres réunis…

« Well, my son’s friend.

\- Boyfriend, dad.

\- That’s the same. »

Pas tellement, pensa Harry. Louis ne lui aurait pas fait l’amour dans la baignoire la nuit dernière, s’ils étaient juste amis…

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains, puis Richard vaqua à d’autres occupations, ne se préoccupant pas du bouclé. Au moins, il passait inaperçu… Vickie ne serait présente que le lendemain.

*

Ce dîner ne fut pas une catastrophe, mais pas une brillante réussite les premières heures — le repas était très long, chez les Turner, ils y étaient depuis dix-neuf heures… Richard était un brin trop curieux, malgré les regards insistants de Louis, les protestations de Lexie, et les coups de pieds de Shirley sous la table. Mais Harry ne se démontait devant aucune d’elle, il était presque surpris de garder autant de sang froid. S’il pouvait faire la même chose face aux questions des examinateurs lors des entretiens ou des oraux, ça ne serait pas de trop.

« So, Harry, tell us about you ? Your family ? About your studies, about your thoughts of our great America, do you have a _girlfriend_? »

La dernière question était certainement la pire. Une attaque, directe. Il n’avait que peu de secondes pour lui renvoyer la balle et l’empêcher de marquer un point.

« My dad was the French Soviet Union’s ambassador but he passed away last spring. He went through many troubles but he’s resting in peace today. My mom is—

\- Soviet Union ?

\- Yes, the Soviet Union. But he’s dead, so it’s fine, I guess, isn’t it ? »

Le chercher sur son père ? Mauvaise idée. Louis pressa sa main sur la cuisse d’Harry qui la repoussa. Le jour de Noël, c’était mieux de ne pas faire d’allusions aux derniers instants de la carrière de son père, et encore moins de parler du conflit entre l’ouest et l’est. Shirley donna un coup de coude à son mari qui se tut puis fit signe à Harry de continuer, en s’excusant. Un point pour de Stadieu. _Papa, elle est pour toi celui-là._

« So my mom’s a lawyer. She works in both Paris and New-York. I have one brother and one sister, younger than me.

\- Well, your mom’s a legend, we saw her at the news a few months ago. »

Lexie. À jamais dans son coeur. Souriante, aimante, de son côté. Il lui retourna son sourire, la remercia et hocha la tête. _Maman, ce point est pour toi._ Richard semblait tiquer. Ce gamin était un vrai gosse de riches, un bourgeois. Il préférait largement ce Ted Marshall, que Louis avait ramené une ou deux fois. Rien d’officiel, d’après son fils, mais Richie s’était douté de leur relation, et étrangement, l’homosexualité de son fils n’était plus un problème, quand il sortait avec un militaire gradé… comme lui auparavant.

« About my studies…

\- You’re still a student ? Damn, Louis I didn’t know you liked kids. You’re a young boy, so ? »

Et alors ? Harry ne releva pas.

« I study law. I wanna be a lawyer, I’ll be taking the New-York’s bar next spring. I graduated in June 1968 but I left France straight after my graduation. I spent like six months in Japan, then a few ones in Moscow and Leningrad. That was when I met Louis. In Tokyo. And he’s my boyfriend. Not just my friend. My boyfriend. You know… we’re doing couple things…

\- Harry. »

Louis l’arrêta. Ah bon ? Le bouclé adressa aux autres convives un sourire de circonstances, faux, le genre de sourire que tout le grand Paris sait maîtriser, et continua de manger, découpant sa viande et sauçant ses pommes de terre comme si de rien était. Richard ne rétorqua rien. Si Harry était un bourge détestable, au moins, il ne se laissait pas faire, et marquait peut-être un point auprès de son beau-père, bien que celui-ci ne souhaite pas lui montrer. Qu’il ne pense pas avoir gagné son coeur en lui tenant tête, à lui, enfant d’un homme qu’il avait libéré en 1944.

Le reste du dîner, Richard n’adressa plus la parole à Harry, sauf pour lui demander quel vin il désirait boire. Ainsi, l’atmosphère se détendit et le bouclé finit même par éclater de rire à l’une des blagues de Lexie qui ne faisait qu’accaparer son attention avec Shirley, tandis que Louis discutait avec les hommes, surveillant de temps à autres qu’Harry ne s’ennuyait pas, ni ne broyait du noir en buvant son vin. Quand il en avait l’occasion, il lui embrassait les lèvres ou la joue, suscitant les _ugh not in front of my salad, please,_ de sa soeur. Finalement, oui, ça ne fut pas si catastrophique.

*

« I think my sister loves you.

\- I think I love her too. »

Louis s’installa aux côtés de son petit-ami, sous les draps. Il était tard, ça n’était plus son anniversaire, il avait déjà eu son cadeau de la part du bouclé le matin même, mais il n’avait pas eu assez de dessert. Harry comprit bien vite ses intentions et… non, pas ici ?

Il repoussa sa main qui avait déjà baissé son caleçon. C’était pas croyable d’être aussi obsédé par l’idée de coucher avec lui.

« Your parent’s bedroom in next to yours. It’s a no.

\- Harry… just be quiet and it will be fine. I used to masturbate for like… _years_ in this bed, they never heard me. C’mon.

\- Gross. I didn’t need to know. »

_Et point pour toi, Louis_. Harry se redressa et attendit patiemment que le châtain se mette en place dans son tout petit lit. Comment avait-il pu dormir ici avec ce Ted Marshall que Richie aimait tant et qu’Harry détestait tant ? Il chassa l’image de son esprit. Ne pas y penser.

Après un langoureux échange saliveux, Louis éteignit la lumière et laissa Harry faire tout ce qu’il voulait de lui durant des heures. Ils fermèrent les yeux deux heures avant l’aube, lorsque Richard se leva pour aller aux toilettes, tapant des pieds contre le parquet. Ils avaient malheureusement été trop bruyants. Mais si Harry pensait que Richard était le pire, il n’avait pas encore fait la rencontre de Vickie… la Ralf d’Ari Saenger dont Hansel Stassen parlait dans son roman qu’il avait simplement feuilleté à la bibliothèque…

*

Vickie fit son apparition peu avant midi. Harry était encore une fois assis sur le canapé, jouant avec le chat de la famille qui ne cessait de venir se coller à ses jambes, tout en discutant avec Lexie de son petit-ami à elle. Lorsqu’elle vit Vickie arriver, elle approcha son visage de l’oreille du français.

« She’s into Louis since she was a teenager, but he never cared about her. I mean, Louis’ gay. She’s going to dislike you, she’s the devil in person, but I also dislike her, two against one, we’re winning, Harry. »

Bonne nouvelle, Harry. Il rit nerveusement et se leva, s’approchant de Vickie qui venait tout juste de prendre Louis dans ses bras et d’embrasser sa joue un peu trop près de la commissure de ses lèvres. Sérieusement ? Ici, devant lui ? Elle ne manquait pas de culot.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle le dévisagea de haut en bas, d’un air dédaigneux. Perché sur ses hauts talons et vêtue d’une robe lui allant comme un sac, maquillée « comme une catin », c’est à dire, selon Harry, à outrance, juste pour en mettre plein la vue à Louis qui ne bouffait qu’un seul rouge à lèvres, le sien — même s’il n’en avait mis qu’une seule fois, au Stonewall Inn… et peut-être une seconde fois, parce que Louis trouvait ça _cool_ de colorier ses lèvres avec un _greasy pen._

Il tendit sa main à la brune, ne souhaitant pas que sa joue colle contre tout cet amas de poudre rose. Elle le dégoutait.

« Vick, this is my boyfriend, Harry.

\- What about Ted Marshall ? »

Lexie qui se servait un cocktail à table fit signe à Harry de laisser tomber, elle était comme Richard, en pire. Harry savait que Louis ne couchait plus avec Ted Marshall, il lui faisait confiance et avait bien raison de lui faire confiance, d’ailleurs.

Résultat, ils ne se saluèrent pas. Elle préféra accaparer Louis en lui racontant il ne savait quoi. Il ne voulait pas savoir non plus.

Avant de filer dîner, Harry s’excusa auprès de Lexie et monta à l’étage afin de changer de pull, celui qu’il portait étant un peu trop léger pour le frileux qu’il était. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Louis, il remarqua que celle-ci était déjà entrouverte et que ce dernier avait une houleuse discussion avec Vickie. Silencieusement, Harry se cacha derrière la porte et tendit l’oreille, mordillant sa lèvre à sang.

Il ne perçut pas grand chose de leur conversation, si ce n’est que Vickie cherchait à tout prix à convaincre que Louis d’ô combien sortir avec Harry était une erreur magistrale. Sympa. Elle utilisait contre lui son âge — pourtant vingt-trois, ça n’est pas _si_ jeune, sa nationalité, prétextant qu’il allait vouloir rentrer en France, leurs centres d’intérêts opposés — comment connaissait-elle ses hobbies, déjà, et par-dessus le marché, elle se prit _elle_ comme argument. Harry voyait noir. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses phalanges blanches, un mot de travers et il la démolissait — façon de parler, Harry n’était pas un garçon violent.

« I know you think you’re gay, but it’s just a phase, we could be happy together, Lou. I swear to God we could be the happiest ever. »

Une phase. Bah voyons. Sale homophobe. Comment Louis pouvait-il côtoyer cet apôtre du Diable ? Elle ne voulait pas son bonheur, elle le voulait pour elle toute seule, afin d’être heureuse elle-même. Quelle saloperie. Elle lui faisait penser à Garance, un petit peu, sauf que Garance n’était pas homophobe et s’avouait enfin être bisexuel. Mieux, malgré son attirance envers Harry, il ne cherchait pas à l’éloigner de Louis, ni à mettre des bâtons dans ses roues. Au contraire, il était heureux pour son ami, même s’il aurait, jadis, aimé prendre la place du châtain. Dommage qu’il n’ait pas compris à temps sa bisexualité et qu’il ait repoussé Harry.

« I don’t think, Victoria. I _am_ gay. I love dicks. I dislike pussies. »

Harry éclata de rire, mais fort heureusement, les convives au selon riaient aussi à propos d’un sujet Y, Louis et Victoria ne prêtèrent donc pas attention au boucan qu’Harry avait causé dans le couloir de l’étage. Mais bon sang, que c’était bien envoyé. Que pouvait-elle répondre ?

« You sure ? Remember that summer, when we were…

\- Fucking fourteen. I wanted to be straight because everyone wanted me to be straight. _You_ wanted me to be straight. It disgusted me. Can’t you just move one ? I’m almost 30, do you think I care about that one time I touched you in the changing rooms of the municipal pool when I was fourteen ? No. I’m homosexual, Victoria. I love Harry. I’m with Harry. Deal with that, now. And if you’re upset, leave this house. He’s my first choice. You’re not. » 

Harry était bel et bien amoureux de cet homme. Vickie, quant à elle, ne répondit rien d’autre qu’un _you’ll regret it._ Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais regrets ou non, ça n’est pas une rupture potentielle avec le français qui lui donnerait ses chances à elle : Louis aimait les hommes, elle n’en était tout simplement pas un.

*

Toujours est-il qu’elle prit la place d’Harry à table aux côtés de Louis. Vengeance. Shirley avait malencontreusement oublié une assiette et une chaise, Harry se retrouva donc sans place autour de la table. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses en pas longtemps. Un peu trop d’humiliations. D’abord Richard qui évoque les derniers mois troubles de son père, puis qui décrédibilise sa relation avec Louis, Shirley qui lui demande au détour d’un couloir d’être moins bruyant quand il s’adonnait aux plaisirs charnels, Vickie qui évoque Ted Marshall, Vickie qui tente de convaincre Louis de le quitter, Vickie qui prend sa place parce que Shirley n’a pas mis de huitième assiette étant donné qu’ils n’étaient que sept le soir d’avant.

Harry retint violemment ses larmes. Il avait rêvé d’un autre Noël. Il n’appréciait que Lexie. Il s’était cru capable d’enchaîner un été, presque quatre mois de cours, une session d’examen et un Noël chez ses beaux-parents aux États-Unis sans rentrer chez lui et… il avait eu tort. Il n’était pas aussi fort qu’il l’eut cru. Le Japon avait été plus simple à vivre, puisqu’il y faisait beau, qu’il n’avait aucune pression scolaire, et qu’il était rentré pour les fêtes. Là, c’était différent.

Louis comprit vite que son petit-ami était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il fit signe à Lexie qu’il gérait la situation et demanda de vive voix à Vickie de laisser _sa_ place à Harry, étant donné que son prénom était inscrit sur le petit papier autour de la serviette verte en tissu. La brune lui lança un regard mauvais et s’exécuta pendant que le châtain aidait Harry à se calmer dans le couloir menant à la cuisine. Une larme roula sur la joue du français.

« Hey, Harry, tell me what’s wrong.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- What ? In English, darling please.

\- France. I wanna go back to France. Just two weeks. But I— »

Louis l’embrassa à pleine bouche pour le faire taire et caressa ses boucles. Il comprenait. L’ambiance Noël en famille alors que l’on a perdu son père il n’y a même pas un an, alors que cette famille n’est pas la votre, que l’amie dingue de votre petit-ami le drague devant vos yeux et vous humilie devant sa famille… ça devait faire beaucoup. Louis regrettait de ne pas avoir plus prêté attention à lui. Harry avait besoin d’une vraie coupure après ces mois difficiles. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis posa sa main sur sa joue toute mouillée.

« I’ll take you to the Philly’s airport by the end of the day. Fine ?

\- You—you sure ? I mean, I can leave tomorrow, but—

\- Yes, Harry. Your mental health before anything. Ok ? »

Harry hocha la tête et l’enlaça en guise de merci.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il retrouvait sa place à table, aux côtés de Louis et de Lexie, à l’opposée de Victoria qui ne lui adressa pas un seul regard du reste de la journée.

Sept heures plus tard, Louis et Harry échangeaient un dernier baiser avant la fermeture de l’embarquement. Un langoureux baiser cependant pas trop extravagant ni public, leurs visages étant cachés par un journal acheté à la volée dans une des boutiques de l’aéroport à un prix démesuré. Avant qu’il ne parte, Louis le retint quelques secondes de plus, les larmes aux yeux, et lui murmura que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait laissé filer prendre son avion pour Paris, c’était en 1968, à Tokyo, et qu’ils ne s’étaient pas revus avant de longs mois. Comprenant alors où il voulait en venir, Harry le rassura en lui promettant d’être de retour dans deux semaines tapantes, _sinon je meurs, promis juré craché._ Ils lièrent leurs doigts et puis le parisien s’éloigna, jusqu’à ne plus apparaître dans le champ de vision de l’américain.

Une heure plus tard, Harry décollait de l’aéroport de Philadelphie en direction de Paris. Il rentrait à la maison.

Louis, quant à lui, se demandait si oui ou non, Harry allait vraiment revenir de ses deux semaines à Paris…


	27. RATTRAPER L'AUTRE

**Début 1970**

**_Paris, France._ **

Vivre dans l’attente d’un retour incertain n’était pas ce pour quoi Louis avait signé. Harry était parti depuis deux semaines et il n’y avait pas l’ombre d’un retour. Il lui avait pourtant promis de revenir, mais comme il l’avait pressenti, la France manquait bien trop au bouclé pour qu’il ne revienne. Qui était-il pour lui en vouloir, si ce n’était son petit-ami ?

Lorsqu’il avait posé le pied sur le sol qui l’avait vu naître, Harry s’était senti soulagé. Il avait pris le premier taxi à la sortie de l’aéroport et moins d’une heure plus tard, il déposait ses bagages dans l’entrée de l’appartement familial. À sa grande surprise, sa mère, son frère et sa soeur étaient rentrés de Cabourg. Leurs valises elles aussi, étaient dans l’entrée. Apparemment, Astrid avait déjà repris le travail au cabinet, laissant alors Gauthier et Aliénor seuls. Et comme lui, Harry, ne voulait pas être seul, il partit réveiller sa soeur, la jeta par-dessus son épaule, malgré les hurlements de celle-ci, et fonça dans la chambre de Gauthier, le réveillant à son tour. Les trois enfants se retrouvèrent alors dans la chambre du petit frère, à deux contre un, mais les rancoeurs du réveil furent vite oubliées parce que Gauthier et Aliénor réalisèrent que leur frère était là, et que les fêtes n’allaient pas être aussi mortes que prévues, au moins du moins, le reste de des vacances de Noël…

Mais deux semaines, c’était court. Vraiment très court, quand on veut rattraper environ sept mois d’absence. Les premiers jours, la fratrie resta cloisonnée dans la chambre de Gauthier, à se raconter tout ce qu’ils avaient raté dans la vie des uns et des autres. Mais Aliénor avait de l’argent à dépenser, alors, accompagnée d’Astrid ou de ses copines, elle laissa les uniques hommes restant de la famille pour faire des emplettes, le coeur un peu plus léger que ces dernières semaines. La famille était presque au complet, alors tout allait pour le mieux.

Incroyablement, Harry remarqua un changement de comportement chez son petit frère. Il était rentré à l’université, en lettres — il y avait une spécialité rattachée mais Harry n’avait pas tout compris, à la Sorbonne, évidemment, et tout se passait pour le mieux. Fini les conneries, depuis la mort de leur père, depuis cet été à broyer du noir, il avait grandi, et il semblait aussi que l’entrée à l’université ne fusse pas la seule raison pour laquelle il allait mieux. Maintenant qu’ils étaient grands tous les deux, ils pouvaient se raconter les choses, alors ils échangèrent réciproquement sur leurs vies amoureuses et sentimentales. Ce fut la toute première fois qu’Harry osa parler de vive-voix de sa relation avec Louis. Dans la famille, ça n’était un secret pour personne, qu’il côtoyait des garçons, mais Gauthier était celui qui en savait le plus et en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il lui raconta alors le coup de foudre à Tokyo, les retrouvailles à Moscou qui furent de courte durée, puis les premiers amours à Leningrad, la dispute presque fatidique à Somerville, leurs secondes retrouvailles à New-York, les Hamptons, Woodstock et…

« Ça m’fait penser à un livre que j’ai lu, là, pour mes partiels.

\- Ah ? Lequel ?

\- J’sais plus le titre, mais c’est une légende je crois, ou un mythe, y a une grosse histoire autour de ça, tu la connais ? L’auteur Hansel Sta— »

Ils ne continuèrent pas la discussion, puisque le téléphone sonna à l’autre bout de l’appartement. Garance proposa à Harry de sortir. Et comme la vie nocturne parisienne lui avait manqué, il enfila ses chaussures, une veste, et cria à son frère qu’il rentrerait tard. _Comme tu le sens, Harry._

*

Quand bien même Paris lui avait manqué, Louis lui manquait encore plus. Il s’en aperçut lorsqu’ils allèrent au bar auquel ils avaient tous l’habitude d’aller pendant leurs années d’université. Même table, même verres, mêmes consommations, mêmes diverses marques de cigarettes, mêmes genre de discussions, mêmes personnes, les petits-copains et petites-copines en plus. Sauf de son côté, et sauf du côté de Garance qui eux, avaient tout laissé de l’autre côté de l’océan. Harry aurait donné cher pour que le châtain soit à ses côtés ce soir là, puisque histoire de paraître un peu moins bête, Garance avait proposé à Harry qu’ils y aillent ensemble, ou plutôt qu’ils fassent _un peu_ comme s’il y avait _quelque chose_ entre eux, ne voulant pas paraître comme le con de service qui s’assoit seul au bout de la table. Naïvement, Harry avait accepté, ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée, parce que un Garance bourré, c’était un Garance un peu lourd, qui ne lui lâcha en aucun cas les baskets de la soirée, jusqu’à avait-il essayé de l’embrasser. Mécontent, Harry l’avait tiré à l’extérieur puis giflé. Pour qui il se prenait ?

Une fois les pendules remises à l’heure, Harry déclara qu’il prenait congé, et passa quelques heures seul, à arpenter les rues de _sa_ capitale, de _son_ berceau, qu’il ne reverrait certainement pas avant l’été prochain qu’il souhaitait passer en Europe, avec Louis si possible. Mais était-il _vraiment_ prêt à quitter Paris ? Définitivement ? Pour lui ? _Louis_ , ce que le temps loin de lui pouvait passer lentement. Pourtant, il ne s’était même pas aperçu que dans moins de cinq jours, il devrait reprendre l’avion pour New-York. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à repartir, bien que mi-janvier, les résultats de ses examens seraient affichés à Columbia et qu’il était nécessaire qu’il se présente le jour-même… Était-il prêt à se confronter à un échec ? Non. À rentrer ? Non. À tout abandonner ? Oui. À rester ici ? Oui. À tirer un trait sur Louis ? Non. Alors il allait retourner en Amérique, juste pour lui.

*

**_New-York, état de New-York._ **

Les cours reprenaient dans deux jours et il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à revenir plus tôt, c’est donc avec trois jours de retard qu’il composa le numéro de téléphone de Louis sur le combiné, espérant qu’il décrocherait et surtout, qu’il ne lui en voudrait pas. Et qui accouru jusqu’à la grande ville une fois l’appel terminé ? Louis.

Les retrouvailles entre les deux furent passionnées, cette même passion qu’Harry avait décrite à Gauthier, un soir. Dans l’obscurité étouffante mais réconfortante, ils se murmurèrent des mots d’amour, des mots azurs, des mots émeraudes, des choses qui ne se disent qu’avec les yeux, tout ce que l’un comme l’autre, ne pourraient jamais prononcer parce que la langue de Molière et celle de Shakespeare n’étaient pas aussi riches qu’eux, elles ne leur offraient pas la possibilité de tout s’avouer de vive voix. Alors à défaut, ils utilisèrent les regards, et c’est en lisant dans les yeux d’Harry, que Louis perçut un _je t’aime._ Mais il n’en était pas certain.

Ce dont il était certain, par contre, c’était qu’il était rentré, et qu’il ne le laisserait plus jamais repartir. Enfin ça, c’était ce qu’il s’imaginait. La réalité est parfois quelques peu… différente.

*

**Fin de l’hiver et début du printemps 1970**

Sans grande surprise, Harry avait échoué son premier semestre. Il n’avait même pas pleuré, ni n’avait piqué de crise comme lorsque cela arrivait en licence ou en master, hurlant dans les rues qu’il était la honte de sa famille et un échec sur pattes. Il avait simplement été se bourrer la gueule avec Garance dans un bar des coins mal famés, fêtant leur _échec américain_ accompagnés d’autres types qui eux aussi, avaient des échecs à fêter.

Louis eut peur qu’Harry abandonne. S’il n’obtenait pas son barreau ici à New-York, il repartirait de toute évidence en France pour tenter le concours d’avocat à Paris, et qui dit « Harry retourne à Paris », disait aussi mettre un terme à leur histoire. Et ça, c’était hors de question. Alors il le motiva comme il le put. Chaque week-end, ils passaient des heures à réviser les cours du bouclé — sauf le samedi soir et le dimanche, parce que pendant environ vingt-quatre heures, Harry s’offrait une pause, et sa pause, il souhaitait la faire dans les bras de son amant. Le châtain avait aussi conseillé à Harry de sortir, de faire autre chose en semaine, le soir, plutôt que de rester à la bibliothèque jusqu’à pas d’heure, jusqu’à s’endormir la tête sur les bouquins et finir sa nuit dans les locaux de Columbia — c’était arrivé, son dos en gardait un mauvais souvenir, tout comme sa joue qui avait pendant plusieurs heures, était décorée d’une fausse balafre. Alors le français écouta Louis, parce qu’il était son seul repère, ici. Il rencontra de nouvelles personnes, dont un garçon avec qui il se lia rapidement d’amitié. Tom, il s’appelait. Même promo, même objectifs dans la vie, ils devinrent vite inséparables, suscitant un peu la jalousie de Louis qui par moment, avait presque regretté d’avoir poussé Harry à sortir. Mais rien de bien méchant, il n’était pas ce genre de copain lourd qui vous prive d’avoir un semblant de vie sociale. Non, il n’était pas comme ça. Enfin pas complètement. Pas encore.

Mais le poids des études d’Harry pesait lourd sur leur couple. Tellement lourd. Louis avait endossé l’automne et l’hiver, mais une seconde saison lui paraissait impensable à surmonter. Le beau fixe dans leur relation se dissipa en fin mai, alors que les examens terminaux ne tombaient que quelques semaines plus tard. Ils ne se voyaient plus le week-end, Harry ayant décrété qu’il n’avait plus le temps, trop penché sur ses révisions, trop focalisé sur ce foutu barreau à avoir au cas contraire il aurait passé une année entière à se démener corps et âme pour atteindre un but qu’il n’avait certes pas choisi au départ, mais qu’il avait fini par désirer, puis vouloir atteindre de tout son coeur. C’était quelque chose que Louis avait du mal à comprendre. C’était facile pour lui, sa carrière était déjà tracée, un revenu tombait chaque mois et mieux que tout ça, il faisait ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais contrairement aux opérations extérieures auxquelles il ne participait pas depuis son retour de Leningrad, histoire de faire oublier un peu son visage, le châtain était libre comme l’air, disponible pour faire avancer à un stade encore au-dessus leur relation. Mais vivre avec un étudiant alors que l’on est un homme proche de la trentaine, ça n’est pas simple.

Il y eut d’abord des querelles.

« I can’t spend the week-end with you in Somerville babe, I’m sorry. But I’ll see you next week. You know… I’m busy with… all my law stuff, just like always but… ouais, voilà. »

La première fois, en avril, il laissa passer, ne voulant pas jouer les petits-amis égoïstes. La seconde fois, il commença à perdre patience, répondant sèchement au téléphone, ce qu’Harry n’avait guère apprécié. Puis la troisième fois, il ne lui répondit même pas. Il débarqua à New-York, chez lui, tambourina contre sa porte et lorsque le brun ouvrit la porte, l’air complètement fatigué, épuisé, lessivé, il se radoucit et s’en voulut d’avoir ne serait-ce que songé à lui faire une scène.

Mais Harry ne lui accorda qu’une petite heure. Ils firent l’amour dans le canapé, plutôt brusquement. Harry s’était complètement laissé faire et n’avait même pas forcément aimé. Il n’appréciait rien d’autre que la solitude ou la compagnie de ses bouquins. Alors forcément, quand Louis comprit qu’il n’obtiendrait rien d’autre de son petit-ami ce week-end là, il partit, sans un mot, claquant seulement la porte. _Je t’avais pourtant prévenu, que ce week-end c’était pas possible._ Louis n’avait rien entendu, il était déjà sur le trottoir, à attendre qu’un taxi passe le prendre. Harry n’avait pas cherché à le retenir. Il ne voulait pas comprendre que s’il était à New-York, c’était d’abord pour se construire un avenir, et bien qu’en janvier dernier il eut désiré tout abandonner, Louis lui avait redonné l’espoir. Pourquoi se plaignait-il aujourd'hui ? Pensait-il vraiment que devenir avocat était simple comme bonjour ? Foutaises.

Au mois de juin, les choses empirèrent. Il ne restait plus qu’un mois au bouclé pour bosser, pour sauver les meubles, pour espérer obtenir le diplôme qui allait changer sa vie entière. Lui et Tom passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble à la bibliothèque. Un semestre qu’ils vivaient cette galère ensemble et en conclusion, il lui avait été d’un plus grand soutient que son _petit-ami_ qui ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis leur dernier appel, après que le châtain soit rentré à Somerville. Il lui avait craché qu’il n’avait qu’à revenir vers lui lorsqu’il en aurait terminé avec ses foutus examens. Harry ne comprit définitivement pas ce retournement de situation. Louis n’était plus le même, il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu changer, en quelques mois, pour qu’il se transforme en un véritable connard fini. Il en discuta un soir avec Tom qui évoqua plusieurs hypothèses. D’abord, il supposait que Louis avait eu peur de le perdre, lorsqu’il était rentré à Paris et lui avait dit vouloir tout abandonner, d’où son acharnement à tenter de le faire reprendre espoir. Jusqu’ici, le bouclé était d’accord, ça tenait la route. Et pour ce qui était du reste, Tom pensait que Louis se sentait délaissé, oublié, que le manque d’Harry et d’attention le rongeaient et qu’il était… de nature assez possessive, comme si lorsqu’Harry lui disait _non_ pour le week-end, il prenait ça comme un éloignement volontaire pour par exemple, aller voir ailleurs, ou pour mettre de la distance entre eux parce qu’il s’était aperçu que ça ne collait plus entre eux. Mais Harry n’était pas d’accord. Louis ne pouvait pas être si… idiot ? Si peu compréhensif ? Si possessif envers lui ? Tom laissa alors Harry mariner avec ses quelques analyses pseudo-scientifiques faites autour d’un café à l’extérieur de la bibliothèque, sur les grandes marches blanches devant l’entrée principale.

Il ne rappela pas Louis. Après tout, il n’en avait pas terminé avec le droit…

Néanmoins, Harry mit sa fierté de côté le week-end avant le barreau. Il laissa ses livres de côté et se rendit à Somerville, décidé à tout arranger et à prouver à Louis qu’il l’aimait, et qu’une fois toute cette pression redescendue, ils pourraient reprendre là où ils s’étaient arrêtés. Ils n’étaient même pas séparés, Harry avait juste décidé de se concentrer sur son concours terminal à défaut de se focaliser sur ses histoires de coeur. N’était-ce pas normal et juste ?

Sac sur le dos, il descendit du taxi et frappa à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit. Il l’ouvrit alors, et pénétra à l’intérieur de la maison. Personne non plus. Soupirant, il posa sa besace sur le canapé puis se figea en entendant des bruits. Quelqu’un était bel et bien ici. Louis, sûrement. Il chercha alors la source des éclats de voix et se figea en comprenant l’origine des bruits. Ça n’était pas une, mais deux personnes, ça n’était pas une discussion, mais deux personnes qui couchaient ensemble. Il crut même reconnaître le sac de Vickie dans l’entrée, violet et bleu, hideux, tout comme elle. Ses cris et ses gémissements lui donnèrent la nausée. Pris d’une violente enfin d’exploser en sanglots, il quitta les lieux sans même chercher à leur faire savoir sa présence. Qu’il aille se faire foutre, c’était terminé.

Dans le taxi en direction de New-York, il pleura sans s’arrêter, suscitant même l’arrêt sur le bord d’une aire de repos sur l’ _interstate_ numéro il ne savait combien. Le chauffeur pivota en direction de son client à l’arrière et lui tendit un mouchoir. Il coupa le moteur et vint s’installer à l’arrière sur la banquette. Harry ne comprit pas cet élan d’altruisme et de gentillesse de la part de cet homme qui faisait l’aller-retour New-York-Somerville avec le même client. Harry était monté dans sa voiture tout plein d’espoir en direction du New-Jersey, et y était remonté quelques minutes après son arrivée, en larmes. Le chauffeur n’était pas stupide, il était à peu près certain de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé, bien que personne n’ait couru après le bouclé lorsqu’il était sorti en trombes de la jolie maison de ce quartier plutôt tranquille…

Harry lui expliqua alors ce qu’il venait de se passer, sans filtre. Il racontait à cet inconnu combien il venait de se faire humilier en entendant son petit-ami coucher avec la meilleure amie de ce dernier. Son visage était rouge, sa voix témoignait de sa colère et il tapait ses poings contre ses cuisses, de la morve dégoulinant de son nez. Il était un véritable champ de bataille, et si son visage témoignait d’une souffrance qui ne terminerait qu’avec la mort — sûrement, c’était cent fois pire à l’intérieur. Touché par l’histoire de ce jeune étudiant, le taxi ne lui fit pas payer la seconde course et lui remboursa la première. C’était un geste sans incidence pour le compte bancaire du bouclé, mais le geste était si touchant qu’il en sourit même — trois secondes, avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes sur le trottoir face à son appartement.

Quelques heures plus tard, il appela Tom et lui raconta tout. La première question de ce dernier fut celle-ci :

« But are you _sure_ it was him in this bed ?

\- Yes ! I’m sure !

\- Have you seen the guy she was fucking with ? Maybe it was someone else, Harry. »

Non. Harry n’avait pas vu, mais il était persuadé que c’était Louis. Qui d’autre ? Sa chambre, sa meilleure amie, le partenaire ne pouvait être que lui. Tom en fut navré.

Harry ne rappela pas Louis.

Il ne décrocha pas non plus à ses appels, et fini même par débrancher le combiné.

Le silence régnait à nouveau dans cet appartement qu’il trouvait lugubre au fil des jours. Comme quelques mois auparavant, il était redevenu ce pauvre étudiant pleurnichard, peu confiant, à deux doigts de foutre son avenir en l’air parce que le chagrin prenait trop de place dans son esprit, le vidant de ses forces, parce que _merde_ , pleurer fatiguait tant un homme.

À jamais, il détesterait Louis de lui avoir fait ça, d’avoir profité qu’il ait les yeux rivés dans ses bouquins pour se taper Victoria — pourquoi pas d’autres, alors qu’en s’engageant avec lui, il était pleinement conscient que cette année était décisive dans la vie du jeune homme.

Mais n’était-ce pas ça qui caractérisait un homme, d’abord, selon Louis, qui un jour, avait fait référence à lui même en songeant aux célèbres mots d’Alfred de Musset, lors qu’il était à deux doigts de trahir Harry en volant des papiers derrière son dos ? _Tous les hommes sont menteurs, inconstants, faux, bavards, hypocrites, orgueilleux et lâches, méprisables et sensuels._ Ça lui collait parfaitement à la peau. Louis était menteur, il lui cachait toujours des choses, l’espionnage, comme ses amants. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, un jour il faisait tout pour qu’Harry reste, croit en lui, et se concentre sur son concours, et deux semaines plus tard, il lui reprochait de ne penser qu’au droit, qu’au barreau, qu’à sa carrière, et pas assez à eux, à lui. Il était faux, parce qu’il lui mentait, parce qu’il se foutait bien de sa gueule. Bavard aussi, puisqu’à tous les coups, les détails de leur relation et de leurs disputes étaient connus de toute sa famille, de ses amis, de ses amants. Hypocrite, parce qu’il ne lui disait rien. Orgueilleux puisqu’il se prenait pour le centre du monde, le centre de _son_ monde alors que sa vie ne tournait _pas_ autour de sa seule petite personne, parce qu’Harry vivait pour lui-même et _était_ lui même, avant de vivre pour un autre et d’appartenir à quelqu’un. Il était lâche, parce qu’à la première difficulté, il laissait tomber, parce qu’un semestre fut de trop, parce que patienter quelques mois de plus, quelques semaines même, avant de retrouver ce qu’ils avaient l’été dernier, c’était de trop. Méprisable, ô que oui il était méprisable, méprisable à cause de tout ce qu’il venait d’évoquer. Et sensuel. Qu’il était sensuel. Le matin au réveil, le midi au soleil, l’après-midi devant un thé vermeil, et la nuit pendant l’amour et le sommeil.

Harry le détestait tout autant qu’il l’aimait encore.

*

Puis vint l’heure de le passer, ce fichu barreau.

Harry était exécrable. _Vraiment_ exécrable. Livres aux feuilles déchirées balancées dans la rue, pleurs à gogo, arrachage de cheveux, vomissements, épuisement, tout ça était bientôt terminé, mais le plus dur restait encore à faire.

Moins de vingt-quatre heures avant ce fichu oral. Une semaine qu’il planchait. Les deux derniers jours précédent, il s’était présenté à l’examen écrit. Premier jour, il eut deux cents questions à choix multiples reposants sur six matières : droit des contrats, droit constitutionnel, droit pénal et procédure pénale, et bien d’autres. Le second jour, cinquante questions à choix multiples sur un nombre infini de matières, cinq cas pratiques — l’horreur. Il ne lui restait plus que ce grand oral, un _multistate performance test_ jugeant les qualités du potentiel futur avocat concernant les pratiques du métier : une épreuve de taille, mettant dans de vraies conditions d’exercice, l’étudiant. Et cette partie là de l’examen terminal, le foutait dans des états pas croyables.

Il n’en dormit pas de la nuit, il avait même chopé un rhume quelques jours auparavant, en sortant découvert un soir de pluie alors qu’il n’avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des semaines. Aucune nouvelle de Louis. Rien. Absolument rien.

Enfin… rien jusqu’au jour-J.

Parce qu’en marchant vers son destin, Harry n’entendit pas derrière lui, qu’un homme criait son nom, parce qu’Harry et Louis, c’était comme Ari et Alois, c’était rattraper l’autre au moment où celui-ci s’y attendait le moins.


	28. QUAND JE SERAI GRAND

**Début juillet 1970**

**_New-York, état de New-York._ **

Une demie heure pour plancher sur son sujet. Pas une minute de plus. Après ce court laps de temps, il allait devoir se démerder, face à un jury qui n’attendait qu’une chose, le démonter, le mettre dans des situations impossibles pour voir comment il pourrait bien réagir, quelles solutions il pourrait trouver pour résoudre un cas Y. Seul face à leurs questions, Harry serait seul face à son destin. Coeur brisé, malade, fatigué, il se doutait qu’il fonçait droit dans un mur.

Il rejoignit Tom sur les marches devant la bibliothèque. Celui-ci l’attendait, des feuilles en mains, la mine toute pâle. Il n’avait probablement pas tellement dormi non plus. Dans quelques heures, tout serait terminé. L’un comme l’autre n’avaient qu’une hâte : se prendre une mine dans la soirée pour fêter la fin de cette année si éprouvante.

Le soleil commençait déjà à taper malgré l’heure matinale. Tom passait à huit heures, Harry passait à dix, quand le premier sortirait, le second commencerait. Besace sous le bras, le bouclé s’installa dans une salle d’étude, dans le même genre que celles que l’on pouvait trouver à la bibliothèque. Ancienne, mais modernisée, austère, mais symbole d’un avenir lumineux. Tom s’assit à ses côtés. Il était au bord du malaise. Harry lui donna un morceau de sucre, histoire qu’il ne finisse pas sa journée à l’hôpital. Quitte à se vautrer, autant le faire en essayant plutôt que de se dire toute sa vie _si j’étais pas tombé dans les pommes, je serai peut-être avocat…_ Les mots qui échappent, les confusions, les oublis, les blancs, Harry connaissait tout ça, — tandis que Tom n’avait pas l’air d’être _ce_ genre d’étudiant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà passé un oral et en être sorti en se disant ouais, ça s’est bien passé. Il avait toujours quelque chose à redire, et au vu de ses notes, les jurys aussi. Mais tant que ça passe, il n’en avait rien à faire. Aujourd'hui était la dernière fois où sa bonne étoile devait faire preuve de clémence. L’oral le plus important de toute sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas chômer. À deux, ils allaient le réussir, cet oral. Non ?

« I gotta go. Wish me luck.

\- You’re the best, Tom. And remember, if you can’t blow them away with you brilliance, baffle them with your bullshit. Basically what I’m doing since high-school. Well… middle school. »

Tom rit nerveusement. À deux doigts de pleurer. Harry se leva et l’enlaça. Ils n’étaient jamais démonstratifs l’un envers l’autre, mais à cet instant, ça paraissait être la seule chose à faire, bien qu’ils se séparèrent assez vite, l’heure tournant.

« You’re gonna smash it, Harry. Show them what’s the French excellence.

\- Tom ! Run ! It’s time !

\- Oh. Yes ! Later ! »

Tom quitta la pièce sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres étudiants, puisqu’il parlait fort. Il leur répondit à voix haute qu’il les emmerdait. Harry pouffa, puis continua ses dernières relectures. Encore quelques dizaines de minutes — enfin deux heures, et ce serait son tour. Son ventre se tordait déjà d’appréhension. Il ne reverrait pas Tom avant au moins midi… Ce qu’il avait hâte que tout soit terminé…

*

Une heure. Une heure qu’il fixait la même page, incapable de se concentrer. Sur l’une des feuilles, il y avait un petit post-it jaune auquel il n’avait jamais fait attention. Dessus, il put y lire, en français, les mots suivants :

« _Bonne chance le voleur de livre_ »

Une larme roula sur sa joue. C’était pas le moment. Il laissa tomber la page et passa à autre chose. Impossible de se concentrer. Tout devenait flou. Il ne comprenait plus rien, même ce qu’il connaissait normalement sur le bout des doigts. Le trou noir. Il rangea rageusement ses feuilles en entendit une fille lui demander de faire moins de bruit parce qu’il la dérangeait. Il se retourna, la fusilla du regard et haussa le ton, louchant cinq secondes sur le livre qu’elle tenait entre ses mains. Celui d’Hansel Stassen. Il le pouvait foutrement partout, ce bouquin.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que t’as, toi ?! Si t’es pas contente tu dégages, l’université est grande, pas comme ta patience et maitrise de soi ! »

Fort heureusement, personne ne comprit ses mots. Par contre son ton menaçant fut bien entendu. Elle prit ses affaires rageusement et changea de place, s’installant à l’opposé du français. Quelle lourde, celle-là. Croyait-elle qu’elle était la seule à passer un oral ? Que tout le monde parvenait à rester silencieux face à la désagréable et désarmante conclusion qu’était de constater que vous étiez bel et bien dans la merde, malgré tout ces sacrifices ?

Il reprit un bouquin, droit constitutionnel, lut un paragraphe, regarda l’heure — neuf heures trois, fixa un point au hasard, son regard se perdant dans le vide, fit un signe de croix, récita _Notre Père_ deux fois, invoqua tous les Dieux et Saints possibles, implora sa bonne étoile silencieusement, et tenta de se re-concentrer. Il fallait environ six à sept minutes en moyenne à l’Homme pour qu’il se concentre. Harry, ça demandait bien plus de temps, forcément, il ne pouvait pas être comme tout le monde, il fallait qu’il soit toujours au-dessus de la moyenne dans tous les domaines, sauf dans le scolaire. Il rit nerveusement.

Tom allait bientôt sortir. Il était neuf heures sept. Il y était déjà depuis une heure. Harry souhaitait vomir, mourir, au choix.

Et puis l’impensable se produisit, dix minutes plus tard, alors qu’il s’était _enfin_ concentré.

Louis Turner venait d’entrer en furie dans la salle.

*

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Louis s’était rendu au bâtiment où Harry devait passer son oral. Comment l’avait-il su ? Il s’était débrouillé — il possédait un double des clés de l’appartement new-yorkais d’Harry, qui ne le lui avait jamais re-réclamé. Tant pis pour lui. Sur la table, il avait trouvé sa convocation. Oubliée. Quel abruti.

Perdu sur le campus, il avait demandé à tous les étudiants qu’ils croisaient s’ils savaient où se déroulaient les oraux de la CLS. Une fois dans le grand hall du bâtiment, il croisa Tom, l’ami d’Harry. Il se précipita vers le jeune homme, visiblement en larmes.

« Tom ! Tom, why are you crying ?

\- I— I fucking failed, it was— it was so horrible, I’m… it’s over, it’s all over and I—

\- Where’s Harry ? »

Pas le temps de consoler Tom. Il devait rendre à Harry sa convocation, et surtout s’expliquer avec lui. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Il voulait s’assurer que le français sache qu’il était derrière lui, malgré les dernières semaines, malgré les disputes, et surtout, il voulait lui dire qu’il ne l’avait pas trompé avec Vickie. Il n’avait compris la supercherie que le soir d’avant, lors de la fête annuelle du voisinage. Victoria discutait avec Ted et il les entendit parler de _that day, when Louis’ ex-boyfriend Harold the arrogant student came in Somerville and heard them having sex._ Son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour. Alors c’était pour cette raison qu’Harry ne répondait plus au téléphone ? Qu’il ne donnait aucun signe de vie ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, il savait qu’Harry avait son oral le lendemain et il s’imaginait très bien l’état dans lequel il devait être à cause de son foutu droit qui lui bouffait la vie. Ajouté à cela un moral à zéro à cause de ce qu’il avait cru comprendre en venant à Somerville… il fonçait vers l’échec. Et comme si Harry était, aux yeux de Louis, incapable de réussir sans être assuré que le châtain l’aimait et ne l’avait pas trompé, il prit la route dès l’aube jusqu’à New-York. Dix heures. Il arriverait avant. Mais encore une fois, il était égoïste, de faire ça _ce_ jour là, de se rendre à Columbia pour tout lui expliquer avant son oral. Pourtant dans sa tête, ça sonnait comme le plan parfait, Harry serait rassuré, Harry serait détendu, et Harry réussirait son putain d’examen, et en conclusion, il ne pourra jamais dire que l’américain ne l’avait pas soutenu. Sur ce coup là, Louis avait vraiment très mal joué son coup. L’idiotie humaine en personne. 

« Tom, where is he ? I need to talk to him. He doesn’t answer my calls, I also think he has seen something he shouldn’t have seen, I miss him, and I have his notification, he—

\- He’s fucking studying Louis ! Leave him alone ! Not today, for fuck’s sake ! He’s been working all day all night for this fucking oral while crying because of you, and you’re showing up this morning, knowing his oral is today ?!

\- But I have his notification !

\- But you’re asking me about the reason why he didn’t answer your calls ! Is this the only thing that matters to you ? Why don’t you ask about _him_? How does he feel, is he okay ? You had one job, be there for him, and you failed, you cheated on him and he discovered it ! If he fails today, that’ll be _your_ fault ! Now leave him alone ! »

Tom arracha la convocation des mains de Louis et s’en alla la tendre à l’homme chargé de surveiller la salle d’étude. Dans quelques minutes, Harry allait se lever pour se rendre à la salle d’examen, passer l’oral de sa vie toute entière. Louis allait vraiment tout ruiner.

L’étudiant en larmes quitta les lieux sous le regard vide du châtain qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait trop besoin de lui parler, il ne pouvait pas attendre. Ce jour comptait trop pour Harry, il ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas être là, bien qu’en réalité, la présence de Louis, Harry l’aurait voulue ces dernières semaines, et non pas le matin de son oral, après un silence accablant.

*

Neuf heures vingt-quatre. Harry rangea ses affaires en vrac dans sa besace, sa convocation à la main. Il ne savait par quel miracle on la lui avait ramenée, mais elle était là, entre ses mains. Prochaine étape : l’oral. Il tremblait comme une feuille à l’intérieur, mais de l’extérieur, il était tout ce qu’il y a de plus sérieux. Il avait, au fond, déjà l’étoffe d’un avocat, d’un grand avocat. Déterminé, assuré en apparence, il traversa le hall et grimpa une à une les marches tout en essayant de se concentrer, faisant le vide dans sa tête, respirant calmement et profondément, avant de sentir une main attraper son avant-bras. Il sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de sauvagement l’attirer à elle… à lui.

Louis. Mais pour l’amour du Ciel, que faisait-il ici ?! C’était quoi, cette mauvaise blague ? Il avait pourtant récité _Notre Père_ sans oublier un seul mot, pourquoi Dieu lui en voulait-il comme ça ? C’était… injuste. Vraiment injuste. Il aurait aimé que Louis ne vienne pas, fasse le mort comme depuis les dernières semaines, qu’il reste loin de lui, qu’il évite de lui faire gratuitement du mal, surtout avant un oral comme celui-là. Il était un vrai sans coeur.

Harry dégagea son bras et continua à avancer sans lui adresser un seul mot. Qu’il aille au Diable.

« H, wait, please.

\- Leave me alone, Louis. I can’t talk with you right now and even if I had nothing to do, I don’t want to.

\- I found your notification on your bed.

\- Oh, great. Thanks Louis, I’ll give you a shoutout if I graduate. _Special thanks to Louis Turner, I owe him everything._ Leave this building, forget me. Oh wait, you’ve already forgotten me.

\- I can explain, Harry, I swear I didn’t cheat on you. »

Qu’est-ce que cette conversation venait-elle faire ici ? À Columbia, dans l’escalier le menant à la salle d’examen ? Dans quelques minutes, il allait découvrir son sujet, et Louis le faisait toujours chier, à lui parler de leur relation alors qu’il aurait très bien pu venir s’expliquer avant aujourd’hui. D’ailleurs, malgré les protestations d’Harry, s’il tenait réellement à lui, il serait même venu le voir quelques jours avant le début de ses examens, même si ça n’était que pour l’encourager. Mais il était égoïste, comme toujours, il ne pensait pas à _Harry et son examen_ , mais à _Harry et Louis_. Ça ne changeait pas, ça ne changerait jamais. Alois était égoïste, son lui de 1970 l’était tout autant. On ne change pas une équipe qui perd si bien. Son bien-être avant celui des autres, jusqu’au jour où les conséquences vous pendent au bout du nez.

Le bouclé continua de grimper les marches, tapant des pieds, tenant fermement sa convocation entre ses mains, mais Louis le rattrapa brusquement, agrippant son biceps, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Harry aimait cette animosité. Au lit, quand l’homme était fidèle. Pas avant un examen, quand l’homme était infidèle.

Cette fois-ci, Harry commença à voir rouge. Il était en train de le mettre en retard et allait tout gâcher s’il ne le laissait pas partir dans les secondes qui venaient. Hors de question de foutre son oral en l’air pour sa belle gueule d’homme infidèle. Manquerait plus que la porte reste fermée quand il tenterait de l’ouvrir, tout ça parce que Louis Turner avait apparement des choses à se faire pardonner. Harry regrettait de lui avoir volé son livre à Tokyo. Le karma était un peu trop violent avec lui, il ne méritait pas. Ça n’était pas le moment pour se disputer, mais visiblement, c’était celui que le châtain avait choisi pour le faire chier.

« I don’t care what you do with your dick and your ass, Louis, ok ? Don’t you think I have more important stuff to do, now ? Like an oral ?! My oral of my life ?! I’m taking the New-York’s bar, putain de merde ! Once again : leave me the fuck alone.

\- I’m here because I found your notification !

\- But you came to my apartment ! Today ! To talk ! And you’re currently arguing with me, trying to convince me you didn’t cheat on me ! Selfish bastard, wish me luck instead, no ?! Putain tu m’emmerdes, bordel !

\- I miss you, Harry. Your studies are killing you, look at your face.

\- I’m pale and exhausted because I spent the night crying over _you_ ! Just like I did over the past few weeks ! 

Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Louis venait ici pour lui dire que ses études le tuaient ? Quel encouragement. Des larmes de frustration au bord des yeux, il lui jeta ses innombrables papiers qu’il tenait de son autre main et le poussa en arrière, s’approchant trop vite de la salle dans laquelle il était attendu. Louis ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer comme ça. Il lui courut après et le plaqua contre le mur, l’empêchant alors de s’échapper. Il était neuf heures vingt-huit. Plus que deux minutes.

« I’m sorry, ok ? Deeply sorry. I know I don’t understand anything but you—

\- Harry de Stadieu. Your turn. »

Coupé.

« Good luck. »

Il avait fini par murmurer, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, avant de l’embrasser malgré les protestations du bouclé qui finit par se laisser faire, lovant sa langue contre la sienne avec tant de désespoir et de passion que Louis crut rêver ce baiser. Une minute.

« It’s time. »

Harry laissa sa besace aux pieds de Louis et disparut derrière la porte, en un coup d’éclair. Le châtain se retrouva seul dans ce grand hall, le goût de la langue de son étudiant sur ses lèvres, son parfum autour de lui, ses notes éparpillées un peu partout. Il était neuf heures trente.

*

Louis avait attendu sur un banc en face du bâtiment, le sac de son petit-ami — l’était-il encore, entre les pieds. Deux heures à se mordre la lèvre, à regretter son intervention surprise. Bien-sûr qu’il réalisait maintenant son égoïsme. Il savait depuis longtemps que l’oral d’Harry tombait le vendredi 3 juillet 1970 et pas un autre jour. Il aurait pu venir bien avant, d’abord pour se faire pardonner de son comportement dégueulasse et égoïste, mais aussi pour apporter son soutient, parce qu’il y avait une différence entre laisser quelqu’un tranquille pour réviser, et le laisser complètement seul. Harry était comme ça, il demandait à ce qu’on le laisse seul au début, mais les dernières semaines, il aimait malgré tout qu’on lui porte de l’attention, qu’on lui demande si ça va, qu’on le rassure, et Louis avait été aux abonnés absents.

Lorsqu’il avait appris, moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant pour Vickie et Ted, il n’avait pas réfléchi. Qu’Harry attente la fin de ses examens pour revenir était une chose, mais savoir qu’en fait il ne reviendrait pas du tout parce qu’il pensait que Louis l’avait trompé en était une autre. Imaginer son désarroi l’avait anéanti, savoir qu’Harry, en plus d’angoisser pour son oral, devait aussi prendre sur lui pour ne pas que son chagrin prenne le dessus, l’avait fait se sentir si mal et coupable, qu’il s’était senti obligé d’aller le voir à New-York, lui faire savoir qu’il était là, même s’ils ne discutaient et ne s’expliquaient qu’après l’oral. Mais dans le feu de l’action, puis à cause de Tom, de la convocation, et puis en le voyant _lui_ , il n’avait pas pu résister… Si Harry revenait et lui disait qu’il avait foiré, que tout était terminé, il ne lui en voudrait même pas. Cette dispute n’avait rien à voir avec la dispute de Somerville. Celle-ci était pire, parce qu’elle survenait alors qu’ils étaient _vraiment_ ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et que depuis son retour de Paris en janvier, les choses entre étaient au beau fixe, avant que Louis ne commence à reprocher à Harry de ne vivre que pour ses bouquins et d’en oublier qu’à côté, il y avait la vie, l’amour, lui, eux. Cette dispute était arrivée de nul part, un jour, puis n’avait pas cessée. Alors oui, au fond, si Harry échouait, il y aurait en grande partie, de sa faute.

À midi cependant, Louis aperçut la silhouette du bouclé s’approcher. Il cala sa besace sur son épaule et vint à sa rencontre, scrutant l’expression faciale du bouclé. Il voulait savoir si oui ou non, ça s’était bien passé et… Harry était illisible. Froid. Distant.

Lorsqu’Harry était sorti de la salle d’examen, encore un peu fébrile mais le coeur léger d’en être enfin quitte, le président du jury — assis au milieu, celui qui l’avait fait rentrer dans la salle et qui avait été témoin, non seulement de l’échange houleux entre les deux amants, mais aussi de leur baiser, avait arrêté Harry. L’étudiant s’était retourner, l’air peu assuré. Sur l’instant, Harry pensa avoir oublié quelque chose, ou qu’on allait lui faire une remarque désobligeante. Mais la réalité fut toute autre… presque digne d’un film hollywoodien ou de grands romans. Hansel Stassen, par exemple, aurait pu écrire cette scène. En français, ce professeur de renom et ancien avocat du barreau de New-York, s’exprima à l’intention d’Harry, d’un air faussement désintéressé.

« Dernière question, de Stadieu, avant que vous ne partiez. Pourquoi les hommes ont-ils besoin d’avocats ?

\- Parce qu’ils transgressent les règles ?

\- Oui. Et y’a-t-il de _vraies_ règles à propos de l’amour ? »

Pause. Dramatique. Solennelle. Harry retenait son souffle.

« Non.

\- Alors ne sanctionnez pas cet homme. Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Vous le premier. L’arrêt _Marbury v. Madison_ a été rendu par la Cour Suprême le 24 février 1803, et non pas 1903. »

Une seconde pause. Plus longue. Le temps semblait s’être arrêté. C’était fichu, foutu, mort, il était bon pour recommencer. Une erreur comme celle-ci, sur un détail comme celui-là… impardonnable.

Le sol se dérobait sous ses pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, s’apprêtant à _plaider_ sa cause, mais l’ancien avocat, peu impressionné, et sûrement amusé, le coupa, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il vous aime éperdument, Me. de Stadieu. Et vous l’aimez tout autant. »

Maître. Il venait de lui dire _maître._

Tout n’était peut-être pas foutu, alors.


	29. PUISQUE TU NE REVIENDRAS PAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clea @summer84x, si jamais un jour tu passes par là, c'est pour toi :)

**Printemps 1535**

**_Quelque part entre la frontière de l’Empire Ottoman et les côtes de la mer adriatique._ **

Au bout d’un an passé à attendre le retour d’un homme qui n’était jamais revenu, Ari retourna dans leur maisonnette pour la toute première fois. Rien n’avait bougé, rien n’avait changé, si ce n’est que l’un était vivant, l’autre disparu à jamais. Le lit était encore défait, une chemise à Alois trainait sur le dossier d’une chaise, froissée, humide, froide. Les fleurs étaient fanées, les pétales tombaient, noires et sèches, comme son coeur. La bougie avait fondue, la cire ressemblait désormais à un petit bloc de glace. Il déposa ses dizaines de toiles peintes ces douze derniers mois par terre, rangea ses pots de peinture presque vides, ses pinceaux à peine nettoyés, ses vêtements sales, et tout ce qu’il avait pu emporter au phare. Il ouvrit en grand la porte d’entrée, la fenêtre qui menaçait de lui rester dans la main, changea l’eau croupie des fleurs, en remit de nouvelles. Le temps avait passé, il était désormais l’heure de ranger dans un coin le chagrin, le deuil de son amour perdu. Il ne pouvait plus guetter le retour d’Alois indéfiniment.

Ari en était venu à conclure un naufrage. Une tempête à laquelle le navire n’avait pas su résister. Des choses qui arrivent malheureusement, les risques du métier, la fin d’une vie. L’équipage fut probablement décimé, englouti par les eaux profondes, leurs corps dévorés par les poissons, comme si ces derniers se vengeaient de l’ennemi qui décimait leurs espèces. Jolie revanche, mais Ari aurait préféré qu’Alois ne soit pas une de leurs victimes.

Les premiers mois après son retour au village, on le regarda avec des grands yeux surpris, inquiets, on chuchotait derrière son dos, on le regardait avec de la pitié, on avait presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras. C’était… agaçant, mais il les comprenait, au fond. Lui aussi, aurait agi de la sorte. Alors il ne leur en voulait pas, surtout en sachant que bon nombre d’entre eux avaient essayé de venir le voir au phare, pendant les premiers mois, avant de se résoudre à le laisser broyer du noir seul, puisqu’il ne voulait recevoir d’aide de _personne._

Et puis, petit à petit, il reprit goût à la vie. D’abord, il avait fermé à double-tour leur maisonnette, comme pour garder intact, le seul souvenir qu’il avait encore d’eux. Cet endroit leur appartenait, pour toujours. Il avait été témoin des plus beaux jours et plus belles nuits de leurs amours, de sa vie toute entière. Ari tenait à le préserver. Puis, il avait été accueilli chaleureusement par Esteban qui vivait seul. Ça n’était pas très spacieux comme place où vivre, mais suffisant pour deux. De toute manière c’était permanent. Ainsi, en peu de temps, il trouva une nouvelle occupation rémunérée. Il avait dit adieu au phare.

Le matin, il donnait des cours de langues, mathématiques et d’histoire aux gamins de la ville. En réalité, tout le monde appréciait Ari, pourtant, personne ne savait d’où il venait, ni comment il avait réussi à acquérir toutes les connaissances qu’il transmettait aux enfants du village, mais tous se doutaient qu’il avait du recevoir un enseignement noble, puisqu’au fond, il le portait sur lui, son rang : il était distingué comme les princes, son langage était plutôt soutenu malgré les mois de mutisme et les années de captivité. L’après-midi, il aidait Esteban — qui fabriquait des costumes, au théâtre. Tous les deux s’entendaient merveilleusement bien, ils passaient du bon temps ensemble. De fil en aiguille, Ari finit par mettre définitivement le souvenir d’Alois dans un coin de sa tête. Il devait vivre. Alois aurait souhaité qu’il aille de l’avant, qu’il arrête de se morfonde, et vive. Tant d’années à pleurer l’assassinat de sa mère, à haïr un père qui l’avait enfermé dans le donjon d’un château comme s’il était un vilain secret dont il fallait à tout prix se débarrasser, mais garder sous la main au cas où, et enfin de mois passés à pleurer le souvenir d’un homme. C’était terminé.

Un matin, en se réveillant, Ari eut enfin ce déclic : il était prêt pour aller de l’avant, pour passer à autre chose. Le pire était derrière lui. Il avait passé une année isolé, à attendre le retour d’Alois, puis une nouvelle année encore à essayer de reprendre une vie normale. Aujourd’hui, il était fin près pour ce que l’avenir pourrait lui apporter de bon. Il était tombé, certes, mais il se relevait. Et ça, c’était sa plus grande victoire.

*

**Été 1535 au printemps 1536**

Sans grande surprise, il eut une aventure avec Esteban. Ça allait de soi, c’était presque dans la logique des choses. Plus de deux ans s’étaient écoulés depuis la disparition d’Alois, il était temps pour lui de refaire sa vie. À son âge, ce serait dommage de se refuser à d’autres sous-prétexte que notre premier amour a disparu.

Le théâtre les avait beaucoup rapproché. Désormais, Ari travaillait — officiellement, tous les après-midi là-bas, il confectionnait les costumes, et une fois, on lui avait même donné un petit-rôle pour le remercier de sa contribution. Il en fut si touché qu’il en pleura d’émotion. Et puis à force de passer son temps avec Esteban, ils avaient fini par se chercher un peu, au début platoniquement, jusqu’au jour où ils s’étaient embrassés au milieu de la pièce où l’on rangeait les costumes. Ari avait autant aimé que détesté ce baiser. Il effaçait ceux d’Alois, après tout, il tirait un trait définitif sur leur histoire en donnant à Ari, la possibilité de tomber amoureux une seconde fois — il n’aimera plus jamais comme il avait aimé Alois, au bout du compte. Mais Esteban le rassura de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, et Ari se laissa aller : apprécier un autre homme ne faisait pas de lui un infidèle ou une mauvaise personne. Il se reconstruisait juste, il en avait le droit, ainsi va la vie. Ils furent l’amant l’un de l’autre pendant six mois. Ce fut une histoire intense et passionnée. Elle avait pansé les dernières blessures d’Ari, bien qu’au fond de lui, il susse pertinemment jusqu’à son dernier souffle, qu’aucun homme, ni aucune femme, ne pourrait arriver à la cheville d’Alois. Il ne fut pas seulement son premier amour, il fut son grand amour, l’amour de toute une vie, et il l’avait perdu. Malheureusement, Esteban dut quitter le village. Il était promis à une femme, Ari le savait, et ne lui avait fait aucune scène, après tout le plus malheureux des deux, ce ne serait pas lui. Encore une chose qu’il avait réussi à éviter, en quittant le nord de l’Empire : le fameux mariage arrangé qui lui pendait au bout du nez à l’époque…

Et pourtant, à l’aube de l’an 1536, Ari était tombé « amoureux » — ou plutôt sous le charme, d’une femme. Clea, elle s’appelait. Elle venait d’arriver au village quelques semaines auparavant et semblait, elle aussi, être tombée sous le charme du jeune artiste, costumier et ancien gardien de phare. Leur rencontre avait eu lieu au théâtre, elle visitait les coulisses avec une amie — une comédienne, et cette dernière lui avait présenté Ari, _le beau costumier qui fait rêver toutes les filles du village, ma chère Clea !_ Les premiers mois de leur relation furent chastes, romantiques, timides, mais donnèrent naissance à une relation solide et sincère entre les deux jeunes gens. Alors, au printemps 1536, il lui demanda sa main, un soir, alors qu’ils se promenaient sur la plage, main dans la main, en admirant le soleil couchant. Un soleil orange, dans un ciel rose, rouge, peu importe. On aurait presque dit que l’horizon saignait, que l’horizon, le ciel comme la mer, avait mal, devant ce tableau de deux jeunes amoureux. L’horizon était-il jaloux ? Ou y avait-t-il quelqu’un, de l’autre côté du _bout du monde_ qui pleurerait de savoir que sur cette plage si symbolique, Ari Saenger allait faire sa demande en mariage ? Puisque ça aussi, c’était une grande victoire, pour Ari. Parvenir à marcher sur cette plage, à regarder l’horizon qu’il avait scruté pendant trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours en priant pour _son_ retour, sans avoir envie de pleurer, sans avoir le coeur qui se serre inlassablement. Il avait gagné contre son chagrin, et cet instant-ci le prouva. Lorsqu’il posa son regard sur la mer endormie, sur cette marre de sang, il ne pensa à rien d’autre qu’à son nouveau bonheur. _Tu vois, Alois, j’avance._

*

**Printemps 1536**

Le pollen virevoltait dans les airs, se mélangeant au doux parfum printanier lui même mélangé à l’air marin. Les températures étaient douces, le soleil brillait puissamment, à peine voilé par quelques nuages presque invisibles. Le ciel était d’un bleu azur si éclatant que l’on peinerait presque à le regarder. La mer, quant à elle, était calme, les vagues caressaient le sable, et rien, absolument rien ne pouvait laisser penser qu’au loin, un orage se présageait.

En clair, c’était un jour idéal pour épouser la femme à qui l’on avait demandé sa main. Le village entier était convié aux festivités. La petite chapelle choisie par Clea était sur les hauteurs, non loin du champ où Ari et Alois s’étaient donnés l’un à l’autre, une nuit de 1533. _Trois ans déjà qu’il est parti_ …

Clea avait mis tout son coeur dans ce mariage, elle souhaitait que tout soit parfait. Elle était l’une des seules femmes de cette époque à pouvoir crier sous tous les toits que non seulement, elle allait épouser le plus beau garçon de la Terre, et qu’en plus de ça, ils s’aimaient réciproquement. Ari lui avait confectionné la robe de ses rêves avec l’aide d’autres costumiers — oh, oui, ça portait soi-disant malheur de voir la robe de la mariée avant le mariage, mais il ne l’avait pas vu portée, alors… ça ne comptait pas, pas vrai ? Les costumiers, quant à eux, par la même occasion, fabriquèrent puis offrirent un costume au bouclé, ayant tristement compris qu’il n’en possédait pas et qu’il n’avait pas forcément les moyens de s’en procurer un assez bien pour son union avec Clea. C’était un costume simple, mais la beauté naturelle du brun était si époustouflante que la simplicité de sa tenue passait en second plan et était presque invisible.

Tous les deux formaient un couple soudé, uni, et nombreuses femmes jalousaient la belle Clea, déjà parce que la belle blonde ressemblait à une déesse et sa gentillesse n’avait pas d’égal, et parce qu’elle avait volé le coeur du garçon le plus convoité de la région — ou au moins du village. Elle avait remporté la bataille en avouant à ses amies qu’elle et Ari s’étaient embrassés, et puis la guerre en annonçant le mariage. Quelle méchante fille, cette Clea ! Voleuse !

La cérémonie eut lieu dans l’après-midi. C’était convivial, c’était chaleureux, et ils rayonnaient de bonheur, bien qu’au plus profond de lui-même, Ari murmurait son pardon à Alois. Ce mariage, ils en avaient rêvé, ils ne l’auraient jamais, même un faux… Mais Clea était son nouveau rayon de soleil et pour rien au monde il n’échangerait sa place, ni ne regrettait ce choix de l’épouser — ou bien peut-être que le retour d’Alois serait l’exception… sauf que ça n’arriverait pas, alors pourquoi se poser la question ? Pourquoi hésiter lors de l’échange des consentements et des alliances, si la seule personne pour qui l’on pourrait tout arrêter, n’était pas là ? N’était _plus_ là ?

« Oui, je le veux. »

De toute manière, même s’il avait hésité un court instant, c’était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, il embrassait déjà Clea, sa large main posée sur sa joue rebondie, son alliance en or — oui, refroidissant la joue de celle qu’il pouvait désormais appeler sa femme. Comme quoi l’avenir est imprévisible…

Et peut-être que s’il avait été attentif quelques instants, lorsqu’ils sortirent boire un verre à la santé et au bonheur des jeunes mariés, tout juste à quelques pas de la chapelle, à l’ombre des feuillages, il aurait remarqué, qu’au loin, un homme au visage pâle, mal rasé, à la silhouette squelettique, se tenait en retrait, mains dans les poches, dos à la mer, dos à l’horizon qu’Ari avait scruté sans arrêt pendant un an. Mais le brun n’y prêta pas attention — ou peut-être que son subconscient rationnel avait de suite chassé la pensée qui traversa son esprit pendant quelques secondes lorsqu’il avait posé son regard sur la silhouette : _Alois ?_

*

**Février 1537**

Neuf mois s’étaient écoulés depuis leur nuit de noces, depuis la première fois où Ari avait fait l’amour à sa femme.

Clea annonça à Ari qu’elle était enceinte un soir. Le matin même, elle s’était sentie souffrante, sans aucune raison apparente, et c’était comme ça depuis des jours, bien qu’elle ait réussi à le cacher à son mari jusque là. Le bouclé ne se souvenait pas avoir vu sa mère enceinte alors quand elle partit vomir dans le lavabo de la salle d’eau, il pensa simplement qu’elle était malade. Mal vu, jeune homme.

Lorsqu’il rentra du théâtre, un peu après neuf heures du soir, elle attendait, assise sur le lit conjugal. Leur petite maison était sur les hauteurs du village, auprès de deux ou trois autres où vivaient de charmantes personnes, toujours dévouées aux Saenger qui en retour, étaient eux aussi, dévoués. Elle avait les doigts croisés sur ses cuisses et mordait sa lèvre, signe d’anxiété et d’appréhension. Ils n’avaient jamais parlé d’avoir un enfant, elle ne savait même pas s’il en voulait. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Ari fronça d’abord les sourcils, soucieux, alors qu’il retirait ses vêtements de la journée. Il était tard, il avait dîné avec des amis à lui et tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était se coucher, et dormir. Mais Clea avait l’air tellement tracassée et songeuse qu’il ne put se résigner à aller dormir. Il s’approcha d’elle, prit son visage entre ses mains, repoussa la mèche blonde tombant sur les yeux de la jeune femme, la coinça derrière son oreille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en guise de bonsoir, et peut-être pour la détendre un peu.

« Ça ne va pas ?

\- Ari je suis enceinte. »

Elle ne passa pas par quatre chemins, elle faisait taire les inquiétudes rapidement. Si rapidement qu’ilne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes, stoïque, un peu étourdi par la nouvelle puis, il laissa éclater sa joie, ce qui rassura la jeune femme en un instant. Ari était heureux, Ari avait les yeux qui pétillaient, Ari allait être père, et ils allaient fonder une famille, ensemble, tous les trois.

Clea avait fait le fameux test du blé et de l’orge, vieux comme Érode, d’après les conseils d’une vieille femme du village qui, je cite _en ai connu, des grossesses et des mioches_! Depuis des siècles, on conseillait aux femmes d’uriner sur des graines de blé ou d’orge pendant plusieurs jours ; si le blé germait ou si l’orge poussait, la femme était enceinte. Dans le cas contraire, elle ne l’était pas. L’orge avait poussé, on lui prédit alors même un garçon. Et puis quelques semaines plus tard, Ari remarqua que le ventre de sa femme s’était arrondi, lorsqu’elle se déshabilla afin d’enfiler sa tenue de nuit. Il n’avait pas manqué de passer des heures à parler au ventre de la jeune femme en essayant de voir leur enfant bouger. La première fois où cela arriva, il pleura comme un bébé. Il était un homme comblé. Aux petits soins avec Clea, il faisait tout pour que la jeune femme ait tout ce qu’elle désire, il en devint très niais et… peut-être même un peu chiant parfois, mais c’était si rare d’épouser à cette époque un homme qu’on aime et qui soit aussi attentionné que lui, qu’elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, bien au contraire. Elle savait qu’il était l’homme parfait, et qu’ensemble, ils élèveraient un enfant magnifique.

Elle n’imaginait certainement pas que le grand amour de son époux allait revenir d’entre les morts, et encore mois que le sombre passé de son époux allait ressurgir…

Clea n’eut le droit au bonheur aux côtés d’Ari que jusqu’aux trois ans de leur fils.

*

**Printemps 1539**

Six ans. Il était parti six ans. Il n’était jamais revenu à bon port en temps et en heure. Ce qui n’aurait du être qu’une simple sortie en mer s’était transformé en une absence de six années. En six ans, l’on change beaucoup, mais en même temps, pas vraiment.

Il était toujours le même, seulement un peu plus mature, un peu plus expérimenté, un peu moins naïf, plus terre à terre, et surtout plus… plus cabossé. Six années de périples, ça marque les esprits, ça forge une personne, ça la change indéniablement. Alois était toujours Alois, mais était-il encore le Alois dont Ari était tombé amoureux ? Pas certain. La seule chose qui était certaine : c’était son retour.

Il se tenait là, mains dans les poches de sa veste trop épaisse, une valise entre les jambes, debout devant la mer, devant cette vaste étendue d’eau qui lui avait fait tout perdre. Devant ce phare qui semblait ne plus être gardé par Ari, ce phare qu’il avait si longtemps cherché, quand il se débattait dans l’eau froide et opaque, quand il dormait et que son esprit l’emmenait à des milliers de kilomètres de là où il se trouvait pour l’espace de quelques minutes. Quelques minutes où le phare était devant ses yeux, où Ari lui faisait signe depuis. Mais à chaque fois, la chute le ramenait sur terre. Six années sans Ari, mais six années à prier chaque soir pour qu’il trouve enfin la paix. Mais aujourd’hui, lui aussi voulait trouver la paix. Alois venait de traverser l’Empire à la recherche du village, perdu au milieu de nul part. Maintenant qu’il était bel et bien _au bout du monde_ , il allait reprendre sa place, peu importe les difficultés, ou même les conséquences. Il était parti par la force des choses, ça n’était pas un abandon. Comment aurait-il pu abandonner l’amour de sa vie ? Ou croire que ce dernier baiser échangé entre eux était suffisant pour le restant de leurs jours ?

Alois était revenu il y a déjà trois ans de cela. Mais il ne s’était pas montré. Il avait appris pour le mariage d’Ari et de cette Clea. Par hasard, en réalité. Lorsqu’il était revenu, il avait dans l’idée de reconquérir Ari, de lui expliquer, de rattraper le temps perdu, de s’offrir une nouvelle chance, de tout recommencer à zéro, encore une fois, mais pour la toute dernière fois. Ses projets d’avenir furent réduits au néant, quand il s’était rendu à la cérémonie. De loin, il avait pu apercevoir l’amour de sa vie tenir la main d’une femme, une petite blonde, probablement gentille, délicate, altruiste, mais elle apparaissait comme le Diable aux yeux d’Alois. Elle avait pris sa place, elle avait tout ce qu’il voulait, et elle envoûtait Ari, il le savait bien, puisqu’il ne l’avait pas reconnu, quand leurs regards s’étaient croisés quelques secondes. À la place, le bouclé avait simplement embrassé sa belle avant de rejoindre les autres convives, sans se soucier de cet homme qui au loin, pleurait silencieusement la perte de son seul amour.

Ainsi, Alois avait repris la route. Il aurait bien pu essayer de faire une entrée fracassante dans la chapelle. Le marin disparu de retour, les retrouvailles incroyables et inattendues entre le gardien de phare et son ami volatilisé dans une tempête. Ari lui aurait peut-être couru dans les bras, il aurait pleuré, et à partir de cet instant, tous les convives auraient oublié Clea, le mariage, ils n’auraient plus eu que le retour d’Alois dans la bouche. Mais il n’était pas si égoïste. Trois ans d’absence, Ari avait refait sa vie, il guérissait. Réduire au néant ses efforts, foutre en l’air son nouvel équilibre était injuste. Il n’avait pas le droit de tout gâcher. Par amour, Alois s’était donc effacé, jusqu’à ce que la douleur dans sa poitrine devienne insupportable, invivable, atroce. Faire sans Ari n’était pas une vie. Il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait plus de ça. Il avait bien tenté de se foutre en l’air, mais même là-haut on ne voulait pas de lui. Où, alors ?

 _Au bout du monde._ C’était ici qu’il devait être. Trois ans qu’Ari était marié, il était sûrement père, sûrement heureux. Il avait sûrement eu le temps de faire des dizaines de fois l’amour à sa femme en trois ans, il lui avait sûrement murmuré plus de _je t’aime_ qu’il ne lui en avait susurré, il avait certainement été plus heureux avec elle, elle connaissait probablement son mari par coeur, peut-être plus qu’Alois à l’époque. Il était jaloux, infiniment jaloux de ce qu’elle possédait et de ce qu’il n’avait plus. Ni son corps, ni son coeur. Alois n’avait plus rien d’Ari, si ce n’était que les souvenirs qui au fil des mois, devenaient de plus en plus poussiéreux et flous dans sa mémoire.

Alois logeait dans le village d’à côté. Il s’était renseigné sur Ari, et apparement, il travaillait au théâtre. Il confectionnait des costumes pour les artistes. Ça attrista Alois, de savoir qu’il ne vivait pas lui-même de son art, même après six ans. La vie est si injuste.

Il se rendit alors là-bas, dans l’espoir de le voir, même de loin. L’atelier était au fond d’une ruelle, à l’arrière du bâtiment abritant la salle de représentation. Une petite rue dallée, étroite, dont les murs beiges en pierre étaient recouverts de plantes. Du lierre, des fleurs roses, blanches, parfumées, Alois était à peu près certain qu’Ari s’était plus d’une fois penché pour renifler la flore jusqu’à avoir du pollen sur le bout du nez, ou encore du nectar. Il l’imaginait faire. Son visage levé vers le ciel, illuminé par le soleil, ses cils papillonnants sur le haut de ses joues comme s’il était le papillon de ces fleurs, son petit nez droit collé aux pétales, ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes, sa gorge offerte au monde, ses boucles mêlées un peu trop longues tombant dans tous les sens. Alois sourit sans s’en rendre compte, et plus il s’approchait de l’entrée de l’atelier, plus son coeur s’accélérait. Après six ans d’absence, il revenait sur les terres de leur amour, prêt à regagner le coeur de son prince. Ce qu’il vit — ou plutôt la personne qu’il vit, tirer le rideau coloré servant de porte et courir telle une furie sur les petits cailloux blancs sableux jusqu’à lui, n’était pas Ari.

C’était un petit garçon. Trois ou quatre ans, tout au plus. Haut comme trois pommes. De grands yeux verts, des boucles dans tous les sens, Alois n’eut même pas d’hésitation. Cet enfant était celui d’Ari. Le bébé de l’amour de sa vie. Son Ari avait eu un bébé, avec une femme, et maintenant, l’enfant déambulait dans l’atelier de son père, des chiffons de couleur partout sur lui, sur le dos, dans les mains. Il avait l’air d’être une petite tornade, avec son sourire malicieux qui ressemblait tant au sourire d’Ari quand il avait enfin obtenu ce qu’il voulait.

C’est à cet instant où Alois entendit la voix chaude, rauque et plus mature du bouclé, puis le bruit d’une chaise en bois qui grince contre le sol. Une chaise que l’on pousserait après s’en être levé. Des bruits de pas, ensuite. Le petit garçon qui demande innocemment _qui es-tu_ , un père qui soupire derrière le rideau, la peur panique qui s’empare de lui. Il tourna les talons et tenta de quitter la ruelle mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, et Ari pas assez chanceux, pour le coup… peut-être aurait-ce était plus simple, si Alois s’était enfui à temps et qu’Ari ne l’avait jamais revu ?

« Monsieur ? Avez-vous besoin d’aide. Noa rentre, tu fais peur au monsieur, tu vois. »

Il ne l’avait pas reconnu. Il y avait de quoi. Aujourd’hui, Alois n’était plus aussi frêle et menu. Il avait de larges épaules, les cheveux plus longs qu’auparavant, sa musculature entière était plus forte, plus dessinée, il avait quitté un corps d’enfant, pour trouver celui d’un homme. S’il se retournait, il constaterait qu’Ari aussi, n’était plus un enfant, qu’il n’avait plus ce corps longiligne et doucereux. Oh non… lui aussi, en six ans, avait abandonné l’adolescent qu’il était. Le corps, l’esprit, l’amour, de son adolescence étaient derrière lui, protégés dans ses souvenirs, immaculés et gravés dans ses peintures elles-mêmes enfermées à double tour dans la maisonnette qui avait abrité leur histoire.

Alois patienta quelques secondes, les bras croisés, la lèvre pincée, l’esprit embrouillé, l’âme en vrac. Il avait tant rêvé de le retrouver, il avait imaginé l’instant de leurs retrouvailles des milliers de fois, alors pourquoi, maintenant qu’ils y étaient, il ne faisait pas l’effort de se retourner ? Avait-il peur ? Oh oui, sûrement. Peur qu’Ari le rejette, peur qu’il croit à un départ volontaire, peur qu’il refuse de lui accorder une seconde chance, peur qu’il s’en fiche, peur qu’il l’ait oublié.

Mais il se retourna malgré tout. Et il le vit. Son Ari. Debout au milieu de cette petite cour au bout d’une ruelle trop étroite, pieds nus sur le sol poussiéreux, une veste colorée aux fils qui pendaient dans les mains, sa seule chemise sur le dos, à demie-ouverte, ses boucles plus ou moins longues qui arrivaient tout de même au-dessus des oreilles, mais tombant foutrement sur son front lisse et dévoré par le soleil. Il était à tomber, il était à mourir. Alois fut pris d’un vertige, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et que celui d’Ari se décomposa. En l’espace de trente secondes, le comte passa par différentes émotions. D’abord le choc, puis l’incompréhension, la joie, la perplexité ensuite, encore le choc, puis le déni, les pleurs, et encore la joie, et l’esprit confus. Son monde s’était arrêté, tout fonctionnait, mais lui non. Les dégâts seraient considérables. Si la Terre arrêtait de tourner quelques secondes — même cinq, les conséquences seraient monstrueuses. Alors que faire lorsque trente secondes s’écoulaient, puis soixante ? Quels dégâts ? Quel résultat final ? Ces malheureuses secondes venaient de sceller à tout jamais, le destin de ces deux jeunes garçons, sans même qu’ils ne le sachent…

« Alois..? C’est toi..? Non, non Alois est disparu, mort, parti depuis six ans, je— »

Une larme roula sur sa joue d’Ari. Six années, des centaines de jours, de nuits, et plus de la moitié à s’imaginer incessamment le retour de son amour perdu. Mais il n’était jamais revenu, Ari avait fait son deuil, Ari avait construit une nouvelle vie avec le peu de forces et d’envie qui lui restaient. Alors pourquoi, six ans après, il se tiendrait là, devant lui ? C’était le printemps, cela faisait presque six ans jour pour jour, ça n’était qu’un violent mirage, un tour de son esprit, une hallucination dérangeante. Rien d’autre.

Pourtant Alois lui avait l’air bien réel. Il eut l’air encore plus réel quand il le prit dans ses bras, comme si cela faisait des années qu’il s’était retenu. Il n’y avait pas de désespoir dans les gestes d’Alois, il n’y avait que de la lassitude, du soulagement. Ils n’avaient pas vécu les mêmes _six années_ , l’un avait fait le deuil de l’autre, tandis que l’autre s’était évertué à rester loin de l’un, à fuir son ancien amant pour son bonheur.

Alois avait toujours cette poigne féroce et mais tendre à la fois. Si c’était un mirage, alors celui-ci était le plus vraisemblable qu’Ari ait pu avoir. Le parfum, la chaleur, les formes, la manière, les mots, tout était comme avant. Ari ne se dégagea pas, il fondit juste en larmes, appuyant tout son poids sur lui. Le poids du manque, de l’amertume, du désespoir, de l’attente, de la résignation, de la douleur, de l’amour, le poids d’un seul et même homme qui avait perdu le seul être pour qui il aurait pu donner sa vie.

« C’est terminé, Ari. Je suis revenu. »

Et comme si Ari lui appartenait toujours, Alois embrassa le sommet de son crâne, glissant une main dans le creux de son dos un peu moite de sueur, alors que l’autre se posa clandestinement sur la joue rougie par la chaleur de son ancien amant, afin de pouvoir capter son regard et d’embrasser sa bouche avec tant d’ardeur, de manque, de passion et d’amour, que ça en aurait presque causé leur mort. Une dose trop forte de _l’autre_ comme arme du crime. Ce serait dramatiquement beau. Ari ne voulait-il pas leur donner un rôle tragique à jouer sur les planches du petit théâtre ?

Mais aussi soulageant que fut ce baiser, Ari y mit fin, coupable. Pendant l’espace d’un instant, il avait tout oublié. Clea, Noa, sa vie, les six années de deuil et de reconstruction. Il ne pensait plus qu’à ce qui avait précédé tout cela, et ne l’avait au fond, jamais quitté : le souvenir d’Alois, cet amour évanoui, évaporé, disparu et enterré. Alois chercha à capter son regard, mais l’ancien gardien de phare s’était reculé, touchant ses lèvres avec le pulpe du bout de ses doigts. Culpabilité. Il y lisait la culpabilité sur son visage. Oh bon sang, pourquoi ne sautait-il pas de joie ? Chaque jour depuis son naufrage, Alois n’avait eu pour philosophie que de retrouver Ari, retrouver le _bout du monde_ , il avait bravé vents et marées, tempêtes et matins désastreux, ennemis et pièges, embuches et obstacles, il aurait pu endurer n’importe quel châtiment, pour ne serait-ce qu’avoir la chance, même pour quelques minutes, de revoir les beaux yeux verts d’Ari, et pour refaire naufrage, mais cette fois-ci, dans l’océan de ses yeux, en priant dès lors pour s’y noyer et y rester prisonnier pour l’éternité.

« Ce n’est pas possible… Ce n’est pas possible… »

La main collée sur le front, les paupières closes, les lèvres pincées, Ari sentait sa tête tourner, son coeur battre trop vite, et les barrières qu’il s’était construit pendant six années, s’écrouler une à une. Tout ça n’était qu’un mensonge. Ari avait bâti sa vie sur un mensonge, et maintenant qu’une partie de la vérité se dressait devant lui, plus belle qu’auparavant, il semblait que tout ce qui avait fini par faire sens, n’en faisait plus. Il pensa à Clea, à Noa, à leur famille. Le retour d’Alois n’était pas compatible avec cette vie là. Mais en même temps, il pensait à lui, à Alois, à _eux_ , à cet amour qu’il éprouvait toujours secrètement au plus profond de lui. Combien d’hommes, de femmes, dont l’amant ou l’amante avait disparu, rêvaient de vivre ce que lui, vivait à l’instant ?

Alois prit alors le risque d’approcher le brun, mais la furie qu’était son fils — supposé fils, les interrompit, en se précipitant vers son père, un verre d’eau à la main. Ari accepta le verre en souriant, et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Côte à côte, ils ressemblaient à des jumeaux, Alois n’avait plus aucun doute sur la paternité d’Ari. Les larmes menaçaient.

« C’est ton fils ?

\- Oui. »

Clair.

« Je—

\- Pars, s’il-te-plaît.

\- Qu— quoi ? »

Ari répéta plus distinctement, et avec plus d’assurance. Il était hors de question qu’ils se retrouvent en présence du petit garçon qu’il tenait contre lui, hors de question qu’il lui donne des explications sans qu’il ne lui laisse digérer l’information de son retour. C’était un peu de trop pour seulement cinq petites minutes, dix tout au plus.

« Ari, je— je suis désolé, je peux—

\- Tu ne fais donc jamais ce que je te demande. Revenir sept jours plus tard, tu ne sais pas faire, partir quand je te l’impose, non plus. »

Le jeune marié rit nerveusement, reposa son fils sur le sol, celui-ci attrapant la main de son paternel, comme s’il ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans cette épreuve, bien qu’il ne sache pas qui était ce joli garçon qui voulait absolument parler à son cher père adoré.

Alois resta stoïque. Ari était dur. Il ne savait rien de l’histoire, rien de ces six dernières années, et il lui envoyait d’ores et déjà des piques, lui faisait déjà un reproche. Qu’il se taise. Ce fut à son tour de rire nerveusement. Définitivement pas les retrouvailles que l’un comme l’autre, avaient rêvé. Comme quoi, quand l’amour est sans limites, la rancoeur l’est tout autant…

« Et toi tu changes bien vite d’avis. Il y a six ans tu me demandais de rester, et aujourd'hui je dois partir. Au moins cette fois tu sauras quoi ou qui est responsable de mon départ. Toi. »

Alois tourna les talons, laissant un Ari estomaqué et au bord des larmes derrière lui. Pourquoi ne lui courrait-il pas après ? Il en avait tant rêvé, de cet instant, pourquoi prenait-il le risque de le perdre à nouveau ? Pourquoi gâchait-il sa chance d’avoir des explications et de retrouver _son_ Alois ? La rancoeur le faisait mal agir. Il chuchota à Noa de rentrer et de se préparer pour retourner à la maison voir sa mère. L’enfant embrassa la joue de son père et se faufila à l’intérieur de l’atelier, tandis qu’Ari, lui, prit son destin entre ses mains, et se mit à courir. Les cailloux heurtaient la plante de ses pieds, tout comme ils s’enfonçaient dans son talon. Comme de par hasard, il n’avait pas mal, rien ne pourrait jamais être plus douloureux que de revoir Alois de dos, Alois qui s’en va de nouveau, Alois qui ne revient plus.

« Alois attends ! »

Celui dont on venait de crier le prénom s’arrêta. Il se retourna juste à temps pour qu’Ari se jette dans ses bras, en sanglots. La force avec laquelle le bouclé s’était élancé dans les bras de son ancien amant était tout aussi dévastatrice que la force des vagues qui avaient, une nuit de 1533, englouti sous elles, un navire et son équipage, réduisant des dizaines de vies au néant, en contraignant d’autres au chagrin éternel. C’était aussi fort, mais c’était fort dans le bon sens du terme. Ça n’était plus la mort qui se dessinait devant lui, mais une renaissance.

« Reviens ici. Ce soir. Quand le soleil se couchera. »

Aussitôt Ari avait-il murmuré ceci à l’oreille du châtain, il s’enfuyait déjà, disparaissant derrière le tissu coloré, laissant quelques petites traces de sang par terre. Il s’était sûrement coupé, l’idiot. Mais à son grand âge, Ari n’avait probablement besoin de personnes pour s’occuper de lui. Après tout, aujourd’hui, il devait avoir vingt-quatre ans. À vrai dire, Alois avait cessé de compter. Il constata juste avoir quitté un jeune homme sortant de l’adolescence, frêle et amoureux transi, les joues rondes et la chevelure toujours décoiffée, pour retrouver un homme mature, prenant excessivement soin de lui, père de famille, marié. La chute était dure. Et ça n’était que le début.


	30. LES JOURS HEUREUX

**Juillet 1970**

**_New-York, état de New-York._ **

Louis ne repartit pas de si tôt à Somerville. Il était conscient des problèmes dont il était l’origine et savait pertinemment que s’il osait repartir, ce serait terminé. Son absence durant ces dernières semaines s’était malheureusement bien faite ressentir, et Harry n’était pas prêt à passer l’éponge.

Lorsqu’ils rentrèrent à son appartement, ils eurent de nouveau une violente dispute, et peut-être même plus violente qu’elle ne l’avait été à l’université puisqu’Harry s’était incroyablement retenu de ne pas lui sauter dessus et de lui foutre son poing dans la joue. Mais dès lors qu’ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du bouclé, celui-ci fondit en larmes : les nerfs retombaient. Louis tenta de l’approcher, mais Harry lui fit signe de rester à une distance raisonnable, lui crachant les mots suivants :

« No. I needed you _before_ , not now that it’s all done. »

Silence suivit de la part des deux parties. Il rangea hors de sa vue chaque bouquin, chaque feuille et chaque stylo dans son placard. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. S’il avait échoué son concours, il rentrerait, et les études seraient terminées, quoiqu’en pense Astrid, et tant pis si Vladimir se retournait dans sa tombe lui aussi. On a pas tous les épaules pour être avocat, ou ambassadeur — bien qu’au fond de lui, l’espoir n’était pas mort, les mots du président du jury raisonnaient encore en lui. Me. de Stadieu. Ça sonnait si bien.

Après s’être acharné à tout ranger, Harry s’assit sur son lit, les bras croisés et fixa le châtain qui était debout au milieu de la pièce, tel un accusé. Pour la première fois dans leur relation, Harry eut l’impression d’être le plus fort alors qu’il n’avait jamais été question de _je suis supérieur, je domine_. Ils étaient à égalité, bien que parfois, l’âge de Louis lui monte facilement à la tête, il aimait bien donner à Harry l’impression qu’il était plus fragile, moins mature, qu’il n’y connaissait rien et qu’il pouvait tout lui apprendre. C’était faux. Harry n’avait besoin de personne. Ni de Austin Harvey, ni de Louis Turner, bon sang.

« So ? Explain yourself. »

Il s’excusa d’abord pour tout, puis reprit point par point.

Il évoqua alors les études du bouclé qui avaient pris le dessus sur leur relation, la peur de ne pas le voir revenir après l’avoir accompagné à l’aéroport de Philadelphie, l’angoisse de le perdre lorsqu’il n’avait pas obtenu la moyenne à son premier semestre et qu’il envisageait de repartir en France. Il souligna ensuite le manque d’attention — Harry tiqua, Louis ressemblait à un enfant, le délaissement — Louis était si dramatique, et tant d’autres petits points auxquels le bouclé n’avait jamais songé.

À son tour, Harry s’expliqua. Il évoqua pour sa part l’égoïsme de Louis, la connaissance de cause, sa paranoïa, sa possessivité mal placée, son comportement de je cite « connard » quand il était venu à New-York, l’avait « baisé » puis était reparti en voyant que le brun retournait travailler, et surtout : Vickie. C’est à cet instant que le châtain sortit de son sac une lettre d’affection pour une mission dans l’ouest du pays. Harry s’en saisit sans comprendre puis regarda la date, avant de regarder Louis, attendant des éclaircissements.

« I wasn’t in Somerville when you came to see me. It was Vickie, but Ted was her partner, not me. She had my home-keys. Look, I was in Seattle. You can call my boss if you don’t trust me. »

Il le croyait. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant que le reste était occulté et pardonné.

Louis resta une semaine entière chez Harry, dormant sur le canapé, tentant de se faire pardonner à chaque instant, essayant de se rattraper, lui prouvant son amour dès qu’il en avait l’occasion. Il avait reconnu ses fautes : l’égoïsme, notamment, et le fait de ne penser qu’à _eux_ , en non pas à _Harry_ en tant que personne individuelle.

Peut-être qu’Harry en profita un peu, mais ils méritaient bien ce qui leur arrivait : le premier méritait d’être bichonné, le second d’en baver. Louis avait joué au plus con, il avait gagné, mais il en payait les conséquences. Les derniers seront les premiers lorsque la roue tournera, après tout. Mauvais jeu pour Louis.

Et puis les jours passèrent, celui des résultats approchait, tout comme sa _graduation_ post-LLM. Il avait reçu sa tenue et son invitation, mais fallait-il encore qu’il l’obtienne, ce foutu diplôme — il avait validé son année à peu, mais encore une fois, il avait réussi, par il ne savait quel miracle.

Un midi, alors qu’ils déjeunaient sur une terrasse non loin de Central Park, Harry donna pour la première fois depuis bientôt deux semaines, un signe d’espoir au châtain.

« My family is coming to New-York by the end of the week.

\- For your graduation ?

\- Oui. I’d like you to meet them. And to join them... »

Louis rougit. Quoi ? Harry voulait le présenter à sa famille et en plus, il l’invitait à sa _graduation_? Il ne put retenir un sourire et se mordit sa lèvre, tentant de cacher sa gène en avalant un bout de salade, tandis qu’Harry le fixait en sirotant son milkshake, un gros hamburger à moitié dévoré dans son assiette. Il était si beau, avec ses lunettes noires cachant ses yeux, son pantalon trop large, son teeshirt à l’effigie de Woodstock complètement dévalé. Ses boucles volaient _vraiment_ dans tous les sens et étaient bien formées. Louis nourrissait l’obsession d’y glisser ses doigts depuis deux semaines, mais à chaque tentative, Harry l’avait repoussé. Aujourd'hui peut-être ?

« You're... inviting me ? To your graduation ? Yes ! I’d love too. But… are you sure ? »

Le brun coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Quel parisien. Louis lui tendit son briquet, mais Harry approcha son visage au-dessus de la table pour que le châtain lui-même, la lui allume. Quel parisien arrogant. Mais quel parisien séduisant. Il avait une classe et un charme inégalables que personne ici, aux États-Unis, ne parvenait à dégager, mais que tout le monde enviait et voulait. Harry suscitait les regards. Les envieux, les désireux, mais il ne répondait à aucun, sauf si le mec était blond, bronzé, avait les lèvres roses et portait une chemise ouverte. Comment ça, Harry bavait sur _ce_ type d’homme ? Il ne releva pas lorsqu’un charmant garçon de ce type, assis derrière eux, se leva pour lui demander son prénom. Louis voyait rouge, mais il supposait que c’était juste une vengeance comme une autre, puisque tout juste après, il tira une taffe et lui répondit. La fumée de sa cigarette montait au ciel, faisant des petits nuages autour des dizaines de pancartes au-dessus d’eux, jaune et rouge pastel, écrues et noires, informant du nom des restaurants, des enseignes marchandes, des concerts à venir au _Radio City Hall_ , et tant d’autres choses plus ou moins intéressantes.

« Oui, je suis sûr. Sûr et certain. Absolutely certain. »

Il était sûr. Louis hocha alors la tête et croqua de nouveau sa salade, sans oser regarder Harry qui ne le lâchait pas du regard et qui, derrière sa monture Ray-Ban aux carreaux noircis, posait sur Louis, des yeux transis d’amour. Qu’il était faible.

*

Il s’avéra qu’Astrid fut tout de suite charmée par Louis, tout comme Gauthier et Aliénor — surtout Aliénor, qui confessa à son frère que son _copain_ était vraiment beau. Si cette malheureuse famille savait qu’il était à l’origine — en quelques sortes, du suicide du père de celle-ci, peut-être que les choses seraient différentes. Mais c’était de l’histoire ancienne.

Quelques heures seulement auparavant, les résultats du barreau étaient tombés. Il ne fut même pas le premier à voir son nom d’affiché. C’est Tom, qui le vit et qui sauta dans les bras de son ami, en hurlant qu’ils étaient tous les deux avocats, et ce, officiellement… Harry se retint vraiment de ne pas fondre en larmes devant tout ses autres futurs collègues ou adversaires, mais une fois qu’il eut rejoint sa famille et Louis qui attendaient un peu plus loin en discutant, il s’écroula au sol en pleurant de joie. Ils foncèrent tous sur lui, se fichant de salir une robe en frottant ses genoux au sol, ou de se prendre un caillou dans une rotule.

Lorsqu’il prononça les trois mots libérateurs « je suis avocat », les quatre personnes comptant le plus à ses yeux l’enlacèrent, le couvrant de baisers et de félicitations.

Comme quoi, parfois, de belles choses arrivent…

Vêtu de sa tenue de _graduation_ , posant aux côtés de Tom devant la bibliothèque de Columbia, Harry respirait la joie de vivre. Il posait sans arrêt pour sa mère qui ne lâchait pas son appareil photo, prenant des clichés à tout va. On voyait qu’elle avait de l’argent, pour se permettre de cliquer autant de fois sur _press_. Des souvenirs pour un avenir florissant qui débutait.

Puis on appela son nom. Harry de Stadieu. Avocat. Il avait réussi.

Debout sur l’estrade, son diplôme dans une main, il souriait de loin à ses proches, fier et heureux d’être ici, au milieu de centaines d’étudiants tous aussi brillants les uns que les autres, à New-York, avec le blason d’une des plus grandes universités du monde sur lui. Quelque part, parmi la foule, il savait que le fantôme de son père le regardait, l’accompagnait, était fier. Il aurait tant voulu qu’il soit là, mais on ne gagne pas à tous les coups.

« Congratulations, Mr. I-don’t-need-help. Guess you were right. »

Austin Harvey. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ici ?

Le bouclé rougit très légèrement — le soleil tapait, et lui tendit sa main, lui adressant un sourire vainqueur. Si aujourd’hui, il était sur cette estrade, face à Harvey, c’était grâce à lui, et seulement lui, il était parvenu à ses fins sans l’aide de personne.

Le blond qui lui avait tendu un second papier — formalité, s’attarda lors de leur poignée de main, commençant à créer derrière Harry, une queue d’étudiants diplômés et impatients de retourner auprès de leurs proches pour fêter ce jour qui, pour chacun d’entre eux, restera gravé à jamais, quelque part dans un coin de leur mémoire. Harry fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Pourquoi le regardait-il _comme ça_?

« Do you still have my card ?

\- I do, but…

\- Feel free to call. »

Étrange. Harry hocha la tête puis se poussa, pressé par la fille derrière lui qui elle aussi, attendait de recevoir son papier. Il descendit de l’estrade et rejoignit victorieusement sa famille et Louis qui l’attendaient, Astrid toujours avec son appareil photo en main. Furtivement, Harry tourna la tête vers l’estrade. Austin le regardait toujours.

« Harry, mets toi à côté de Louis, je veux faire une photo de vous deux. »

Bien qu’ils soient toujours un peu en froid, Harry se colla au châtain qui enroula un bras autour de sa taille, posant une main sur sa hanche qu’il n’avait plus touchée depuis de longues semaines. Ce simple toucher fit renaître en Harry, un désir palpable, si vif qu’il se détacha dès qu’il le put. Louis en fut un peu peiné et gêné, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, c’était le jour d’Harry, il n’allait pas gâcher sa _graduation_ , il en avait déjà assez fait pour le moment.

Le soir suivant, ils allèrent tous ensemble au restaurant. C’était festif, joyeux, détendu. Harry repartirait avec eux en fin de semaine prochaine pour l’Europe. C’était l’été, son dernier été d’étudiant, il voulait en profiter. Louis apprit les plans du bouclé au milieu d’une conversation, ce qui refroidit pendant quelques minutes l’atmosphère. Il faisait soudainement très froid alors que le thermomètre affichait des températures estivales avoisinant les vingt-cinq degrés en fin d’après-midi.

« I didn’t know you were going back to France next week.

\- We’ll talk about it later.

\- I guess you decide, as always. » 

Harry prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas s’enflammer, et c’est à cet instant qu’Astrid, Gauthier et Aliénor comprirent que peut-être, les choses n’étaient pas au beau fixe entre les deux amoureux, qui malgré la grande attention qu’ils se portaient et les regards qu’ils posaient sur l’autre quand celui-ci ne regardait pas, avaient l’air en conflit Après tout, à part un baiser lors de sa _graduation_ , ils n’en avaient pas échangé devant la famille du bouclé. La gêne n’était pas la seule coupable. Le reste du repas, ils ne s’adressèrent plus la parole une seule fois, bien que la main de Louis resta timidement logée sur la cuisse de son petit-ami qui malgré tout, ne la repoussa pas.

Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans l’appartement, Louis, après avoir pris une douche fraiche et savonneuse à souhait, coinça Harry dans sa chambre, alors qu’il s’en allait à son tour, prendre une douche.

« You’re leaving, so ?

\- It’s summer time. Of course I go back to Europe.

\- What about us ? It’s been weeks, now, and I still don’t know where we’re going.

\- Italy. »

Louis fronça les sourcils. Harry n’avait pas compris. Alors il répéta, pensant que le français avait potentiellement mal compris le sous-entendu dans sa phrase, mais celui-ci le stoppa et lui répéta à son tour, qu’ils partaient en Italie en fin de semaine prochaine, tous les deux, que c’était censé être une surprise, mais qu’Aliénor avait fait tout capoter en insinuant que le brun serait sur Paris dans quelques jours. Elle ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de réagir, Harry s’enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant Louis les bras ballants dans la chambre, un sourire de con peint sur le visage.

Harry venait d’admettre à demi-mots, qu’il lui pardonnait son comportement des derniers mois.

Il ne le méritait absolument pas.

Et peut-être que dans le noir, sous les draps, pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, les deux hommes échangèrent de langoureux baisers et firent l’amour.

*

**Été 1970**

**_Vénétie, nord de l’Italie, sur les côtes de la mer adriatique._ **

Une semaine qu’ils étaient arrivés et déjà, Harry avait la peau brune. Louis était presque jaloux de lui, ou alors était-il jaloux du soleil qui contrairement à lui, avait la chance de pouvoir épouser les formes mêmes les plus intimes du corps de son ancien amant.

Chaque soir — ou l’après-midi, voire même le matin, quand Harry se déshabillait, la marque de son short vert anis ou jaune citron — Louis préférait le second, était de plus en plus visible, irrégulière à certains endroits. Les premiers jours après leur arrivée, le châtain le regardait de loin, avec prudence, le touchait dans sa tête, parce qu’ils n’avaient pas reparlé de cette nuit à New-York, après le dîner post- _graduation._ Ils avaient certes fait l’amour mais Harry était un garçon si compliqué et audacieux qu’il aurait très bien pu lui dire _non_ pour un baiser au réveil, même chaste… Alors il avait attendu, patiemment, mais Harry ne venait pas à lui, pourtant il se faisait désirer, oui, il le draguait ouvertement, sensuellement, même, mais il ne venait pas. C’était insupportable de ne pas savoir si oui ou non, vous aviez la permission de franchir ce gouffre vous séparant de l’homme dont vous étiez amoureux. Harry accordait son pardon, mais il lui fallait beaucoup de temps. Tout comme il avait fallu du temps au châtain pour revenir vers lui… Un-un.

Mais cette peau hâlée, chaude, granuleuse et sableuse aux senteurs marines, l’appelait. Tout comme cette bouche, ces lèvres roses et pulpeuses sur lesquelles perlait trop de fois chaque jour, le jus d’une orange qu’Harry réduisait en bouillie avec ses dents et sa langue. Embrasser Harry après qu’il ait suçoté le jus d’une orange le hantait chaque nuit.

Un après-midi, alors qu’ils étaient allongés sur une serviette rayée crème et rose fade, à l’ombre des oliviers, près de la piscine aux fonds turquoises dans laquelle le bouclé s’était baigné, le soleil ne brûlant leurs peaux que par endroits lorsqu’il parvenait à s’infiltrer à travers les feuillages épais, Louis ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Une gouttelette orange glissait le long de la gorge d’Harry, et ça en était de trop. Il lui arracha son livre, le lança dans une quelconque direction — il tomba près de la piscine, et l’embrassa à pleine bouche, malgré les protestations du jeune homme qui avait hurlé _mon livre_! Mais il l’oublia vite, son livre.

Le français se retrouva bientôt nu sur l’herbe sèche, Louis dévorant de baisers son corps qui lui faisait des signes depuis tant de jours. Le short jaune citron cramait désormais en plein soleil, tandis que le bas-ventre du bouclé, lui, bouillonnait sous les innombrables caresses auxquelles il avait le droit. Le visage de Louis entre les cuisses, sa main agrippée à l’arrière de l’une d’elle, juste au-dessus du pli de sa fesse gauche… c’était une vision presque nouvelle, lointaine. Naturellement, il écarta les jambes et ondula son bassin sous ses lèvres, incitant l’américain à ne pas faire semblant, à ne plus le faire languir. Il voulait autant se faire sucer que Louis avait envie de lui prodiguer cette fellation. Harry était un vrai bonbon, Louis un véritable gamin… Mais loin de toute civilisation, dans le jardin de cette maison bourgeoise, alors qu’ils étaient seuls _au bout du monde_ , ils pouvaient laisser leurs âmes de grands enfants faire des bêtises.

« Louis… comme ça, oh mon Dieu… »

Harry était si beau, quand il se laissait aller, quand il mettait au placard son air de petit prince inaccessible. Et c’était si doux, de l’entendre gémir son prénom avec sa voix à demi endormie. Il ne l’avait jamais trouvé aussi magnifique qu’à cet instant, son corps se cambrant, ondulant entre sa bouche et la serviette de bain humide à cause de la transpiration et l’eau de la piscine. Harry sentait la mer, et ça n’était pas juste à cause des baignades. Louis était dingue de lui. Après qu’il ait jouit, il continua à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau : l’intérieur de ses cuisses, son aine, son sexe, son bas-ventre, son nombril, puis sa bouche. Harry ne protestait pas, bien au contraire, ses soupirs d’aise, de bien-être et de plaisir se mélangeait au bruit des vagues au loin, aux chants des oiseaux, au son du vent dans les feuilles, des sonnettes de vélos. Il écartait ses cuisses sans le moindre soucis et lorsque le châtain était venu se lover contre lui, son short baissé, dévoilant son sexe dur qu’il frotta contre celui désormais mou et mouillé d’Harry, il avait bien entendu refermé ses jambes autour de sa taille. Et pendant une nouvelle demie-heure, ils s’était adonnés aux plaisirs charnels, avant de plonger dans la piscine, puis d’aller boire un verre sur la terrasse de leur chambre.

Le même scénario se reproduisit chaque jour.

La nuit, à contrario, ils discutaient, étaient plus vifs, se faisant l’amour presque brusquement, s’arrachant l’un à l’autre, des cris de douleur, mais d’une douleur supportable, excitante, traduisant des ébats passionnés.

Bien entendu, quand ils passaient des nuits entière à se donner l’un à l’autre, Harry était souvent réfugié aux toilettes. Il pissait plus que n’importe qui, ce qui ennuyait Louis, parce qu’Harry était long à chaque fois — car en plus, il allait se laver ensuite, mais aussi sans gêne, se fichant que le châtain l’entende pisser pendant trente secondes. Ça le faisait rire. Louis moins, bien qu’au fond, cette preuve de confort et d’impudeur entre eux, témoignait qu’ils venaient de passer un nouveau cap dans leur couple.

Les hostilités étaient loin derrière eux, la hache de guerre était enterrée. 

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Si l’Italie était spectatrice des amours d’Harry et Louis durant cet été 1970… n’avait-elle pas aussi été spectatrice de ceux d’Ari et Alois, quelques siècles plus tôt ? Et la mer qu’ils aimaient tant regarder le soir, une cigarette entre les doigts passant d’une bouche à l’autre, alors qu’ils étaient nus et collés l’un à l’autre sur le balcon-terrasse de la chambre, n’était-elle pas la mer adriatique, qu’Ari Saenger avait tant de fois, observée, attendant le retour d’un homme qui ne revint que pour les pousser vers un grand précipice ?


	31. NOUS AVANT NOUS

**Été 1970**

**_Vénétie, nord de l’Italie._ **

****Au bout de deux semaines, il se décidèrent enfin à sortir de leur petit cocon. Louis n’avait jamais visité l’Italie et bien qu’Harry soit son attraction favorite sur le territoire italien pour le moment, il voulait aussi découvrir les trésors dont regorgeait le pays des _pastas_. Harry bouda d’abord, parce que lui connaissait déjà Venise, Rome, Vérone, et même Ragusa, mais puisque Louis n’arrêtait pas de le tanner depuis deux jours, ils prirent un bus, de bonne heure un matin, à destination de Venise. Le châtain semblait heureux, c’était bien tout ce qui comptait pour Harry, même s’il se plaignit sans arrêt de la chaleur en murmurant à Louis qu’il avait hâte de prendre un bain de minuit à ses côtés dans la piscine.

Mais quand bien même ils apprécièrent la visite de Venise et celles de quelques villages dans les terres, ce n’est que quelques jours plus tard seulement qu’ils firent _la_ visite, celle qui allait changer le cours du temps, le cours de _leur_ histoire.

Allongé sur le lit à plat ventre, ses pieds brassant l’air, Harry jetait des coups d’oeil à tous les petits dépliants qu’ils avaient pu obtenir dans le village d’à côté. Pas du papier de grande qualité, c’est vrai, mais toujours intéressant pour les orienter vers une prochaine visite puisque Louis _voulait_ visiter.

« Look. This village. Beautiful, hm ? J’adore. »

Assis devant la console en bois, Louis écrivait au dos de cartes postales quelques mots pour sa famille. Il leur raconta l’Italie, mais il ne leur raconta pas _Harry et l’Italie_. C’était trop personnel. Pourtant, c’était ce qui décrirait le mieux ce voyage. Harry. Harry par-ci, par-là, Harry tout le temps, partout.

Louis prit le papier des mains du bouclé et jeta un coup d’oeil. Oui, pas mal, pourquoi pas. Il hocha la tête, marmonna un _as you want_ puis se concentra de nouveau sur ses cartes postales. Il était mignon, quand il était concentré, lèvre fendue entre ses dents, nez retroussé, sourcils froncés, Harry avait envie le manger.

« Okay. Cool. I’m gonna make some coffee, join me when you’re done with those postcards.

\- I will. »

Une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient enlacés sur une balancelle en bois, la tête du bouclé reposant sur son épaule, la main du plus âgé cherchant sans arrêt les doigts du français.

Ils n’avaient jamais été aussi proches que cet été là.

Ou peut-être que si, mais dans une autre vie.

*

Le bus les déposèrent dans la cambrousse. Un arrêt perdu dans la campagne, mais face à la mer. Il portait le nom de _Saenger._ L’un comme l’autre n’y prêtèrent pas attention. Pourtant, quand Louis descendit du bus et qu’il posa ses yeux sur la chapelle blanche au loin, près de l’orée d’un bois, il se sentit pris d’une nausée passagère. L’espace de quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux, puis dut s’asseoir par terre. Alerté par l’étrange comportement du châtain, Harry s’approcha de lui en catastrophe, se mettant à genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras et tapoter sa joue avec énergie.

« Louis do you hear me ? Louis ?! »

Il n’entendait rien d’autre que des éclats de voix lointains. Il vivait un nouveau rêve éveillé. Ses paupières étaient closes, et pourtant, face à lui, devant cette chapelle, il y avait cet homme à la tignasse bouclée au bras d’une blonde joliment vêtue. Un mariage. Puis trou noir. Et un Harry paniqué devant ses yeux.

« For fuck’s sake Louis you scared me ! Oh mon Dieu, merci tu n’es pas mort. »

Un chouïa dramatique, mais c’était Harry. Il le serra fort dans ses bras, embrassa son front tout moite, et lui donna sa bouteille d’eau à moitié déjà vide que Louis termina cul-sec.

Ils en conclurent que ça n’était qu’un coup de chaud, une baisse de tension à cause des températures élevées en plein soleil — parce que cette colline là, était à chaque heure du jour, baignée de soleil. Enfin ça, c’était la conclusion rationnelle d’Harry que Louis n’avait pas souhaité démentir, histoire de ne pas l’inquiéter. Cependant, lui n’y croyait pas. Il ne s’était pas senti mal à cause de la chaleur, non, il s’était senti mal en posant son pied sur le sol, comme si celui-ci le brûlait. Et ces images, il ne les avait pas inventées, tout comme celles au Bolchoï, lorsqu’il avait revu Harry, ou ce sentiment de l’avoir déjà aperçu quelque part,de l’avoir connu, dans une autre vie, lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés à Tokyo. Une chose devenait certaine : ces sortes d’hallucinations n’étaient pas dues au hasard et eux-mêmes, n’avaient pas atterri ici par hasard. Il pouvait le sentir.

En voyant la petite chapelle, Harry courut vers celle-ci comme s’il n’avait _jamais_ vu de chapelle de toute sa vie. Louis le rejoignit en marchant, un peu défaitiste en voyant qu’elle était condamnée. Harry tirait sur le verrou comme un forcené mais il ne sautait pas. Puis merde, ils n’allaient pas tout démonter à peine arrivés, quand même ?

« Harry, c’mon, it’s locked. »

Eh bien si. Le verrou sauta, et Harry le regarda d’un air vainqueur. Ce n’était plus fermé.

« Mr. Turner, after you. »

Pas croyable. Louis entra à l’intérieur en premier, suivit d’Harry qui attrapa sa main. Cette chapelle était lugubre, à l’opposé du lieu sur laquelle elle était construite. Les vitraux étaient sales, on y voyait à peine quelque chose. Ça sentait le renfermé à plein nez et la suie, le bois cramé. Peut-être qu’elle était là, la raison de sa condamnation. Elle tombait en ruines, menaçait de s’écrouler. Pendant un instant, Harry regretta d’être rentré, mais évidemment, ça ne dura qu’un instant, puisqu’il lâcha rapidement la main de Louis pour se diriger vers l’autel qui lui, avait subsisté aux flammes. Il se permit de ramasser un crucifix et de le poser contre une statue de la Vierge Marie, prudemment.

« Do you think it burnt ?

\- Looks like, yes. We shouldn’t be there. It’s dangerous. C’mon. »

Louis fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre aux portes de la chapelle, mais il n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. Bon sang, quel âge avait-il ?

« Harry de Stadieu ! »

Le bouclé l’envoya valser en lui répondant qu’il n’avait qu’à sortir si cette chapelle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Ce qu’il s’apprêta à faire, quand soudainement, tout devint clair. Des tableaux racontant les derniers jours du Christ ornaient les murs en pierre blanche, des halos de lumière multicolores étaient projetés un peu partout à cause du soleil qui flirtait à travers les vitraux, les bancs étaient propres, huilés, et sur le sol, on pouvait observer de belles mosaïques. Louis s’appuya contre la porte de la chapelle. Harry ne voyait rien du tout, il était préoccupé par autre chose. Des voix résonnèrent de nul part, ou plutôt non, des sons, des soupirs, des gémissements. Et il se vit. Il se vit sur les genoux d’un garçon ayant les mêmes traits qu’Harry, en train d’avoir un orgasme. Mais merde, c’était quoi son problème ?! Quel blasphème, de s’imaginer une telle scène dans une chapelle détruite par les flammes, il se faisait honte. Tellement honte. Ses nuits torrides avec Harry ainsi que le soleil le rendaient complètement dingue. Néanmoins, un problème se posait encore : pourquoi ses hallucinations avaient l’air _si_ réelles ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux. Il était de retour en Italie, en 1970, et Harry était à quatre pattes au fond de la chapelle, s’acharnant sur un genre de trappe. Il ne s’arrêtait donc _jamais_?

« Louis ! Louis, come here, you have to see this… oh mon Dieu… »

Sans poser de questions, Louis traversa la nef et rejoignit Harry qui avait entre les mains une trappe poussiéreuse. Et ce qui avait émerveillé et subjugué Harry n’était pas d’être parvenu à démonter — en plus d’un verrou, une trappe cachée sous un tapis et un tas de verre coloré, non. C’est que sous la trappe, il y avait des tableaux. De _vrais_ tableaux, recouverts de poussière et de suie, mais relativement bien conservés. Harry en sortit un. On pouvait y contempler la chapelle et un homme, assis de dos. Ce tableau était magnifique. Il devait valoir de l’or.

« I can’t believe my eyes. »

Louis lui prit le tableau des mains et son regard se posa directement sur la signature de l’artiste, tout en bas à droite. _A. Saenger._ Ça lui disait quelque chose. Ah oui, le nom de l’arrêt de bus. Ou bien…

« A. Saenger ? Know this guy ?

\- Uh, yeah. Yeah, my father once bought one of his oil on canvas. I don’t know if you remember but in our appartement in Leningrad, there’s a lot of paintings. One of them is… one of his. Why ?

\- Because I think you’ve just discovered some of his paintings. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Non, impossible. Pourtant, lorsque Louis posa son doigt sur la peinture noire utilisée par l’artiste afin de signer son oeuvre, il put parfaitement la reconnaître, elle était semblable à la signature du tableau dans son couloir. Mais non, toujours pas possible. Sans répondre à Louis, il sortit les autres oeuvres et les découvrit de poussière en soufflant prudemment sur la surface peinte. Il y en avait quatre, dont une avait l’air complètement ratée, comme esquissée, ou juste peinte par une autre personne.

Mais à l’instant où ils posèrent les yeux sur les peintures, il devint presque impossible de respirer. L’air était devenu tout à coup irrespirable. Lourd. Pesant. Ils suffoquaient, ils tremblaient. Tous les deux.

Il était difficile d’ignorer la troublante évidence qui prenait forme devant eux : les deux hommes sur ces tableaux, étaient eux, un peu plus jeunes. Il n’y avait même pas de discussion possible. Tout y était. Ce _A. Saenger_ , au seizième siècle, les avait peint, alors qu’ils n’étaient même pas encore nés. Ça n’avait aucun sens. Ils devaient être en train de rêver. Harry frotta son visage entre ses mains pleines de poussière, pensant peut-être qu’en rouvrant les yeux, les tableaux auraient disparu, mais non. Ils étaient toujours là, face à eux.

« Louis, it’s a joke, right ? It’s not funny if so.

\- What ? No ! »

Louis avait l’air trop sérieux pour mentir. Ça n’était pas une farce ou une blague de mauvais goût. Il y avait bel et bien trois tableaux d’un grand peintre les représentant — représentant _surtout_ Louis, d’ailleurs, dans une position plutôt sensuelle sur l’un, et en train de peindre sur l’autre. Il n’y avait aucune chance pour que les tableaux soient récents, vu l’usure de la toile et les matériaux utilisés. Encore une fois, ça n’avait pas de sens. Harry reprit les tableaux, les colla les uns contre les autres et s’empressa de les remettre là où il les avait retrouvé. Il ferma la trappe, remit correctement le tapis, se leva, donna des coups de pied dans les bouts de verre pour les remettre à leur place initiale, et sortit de la chapelle, presque énervé. Louis le rattrapa en courant après avoir refermé le verrou. Harry était à l’arrêt de bus, déterminé à s’en aller de cet endroit lugubre. Il ne se sentait même plus à son aise, ayant l’impression d’être épié par il ne savait qui ou il ne savait quoi. Au-dessus de lui, cependant, peintes en bleu marine sur un écriteau en bois blanc, les lettres S, A, E, N, G, E, R. Si en arrivant, Louis n’avait pas prêté attention au nom de l’arrêt ni même à sa signification, il le fit en repartant, par la force des choses. C’était presque frappant, de voir son Harry sous ces sept lettres, dos à la mer adriatique. C’était comme si face à lui, une vérité réfléchissait, sans qu’il ne puisse pour autant la comprendre, comme si la personne d’Harry et celle de A. Saenger étaient liées, par quelconque fait qui lui échappait. Le hasard ? Il n’y croyait pas. L’espace de quelques instants, Louis vit en Harry, un peintre malheureux auquel le bouclé ne voulait accorder aucune attention. Lui qui aimait l’art, il n’avait fait aucun commentaire sur les oeuvres de cet homme talentueux, ni sur le fait qu’ils venaient sûrement de trouver des trésors estimés à des millions de dollars, alors que ça n’arrivait pas tous les jours, une telle découverte.

« Harry, what are you doing ?

\- Going back home. I’m tired. »

Il mentait. Ça se voyait dans son regard, qu’il était perturbé, qu’il était ailleurs, et que cet endroit ne le laissait pas autant de marbre qu’il le laissait paraître. Il frissonnait, alors qu’il faisait incroyablement chaud, il était pâle alors que son visage était cramé par le soleil et surtout, sa bonne humeur avait disparue en deux temps trois mouvements, comme par magie. Ou sorcellerie, plutôt. Soupirant, Louis s’assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur sa cuisse dénudée, mais il ne réagit pas, il ne faisait que fixer la chapelle, de son regard vide, dur, froid, perdu, comme s’il était à la recherche de quelque chose, de souvenirs enfouis très très loin, de réminiscences quelconques pouvant l’aider à comprendre. Mais comprendre quoi ? Il est toujours plus simple de trouver un résultat mathématique ou physique quand tous les nombres sont à votre disposition, et même avec toutes les cartes en mains, même avec tout ces nombres, comment savoir quelle formule utiliser, puisqu’il ne savait pas ce qu’il cherchait ? Multiplier deux nombres ou les diviser ne donnera jamais deux résultats identiques, c’était deux formules complètement opposées qui menaient à des conclusions différentes. Alors que cherchait Harry ? Et lorsqu’il trouverait, que ferait-il de ses découvertes ?

Louis soupira, embrassa son front, dégagea les boucles tombant sur celui-ci, puis attendit patiemment que le bus arrive. Encore douze minutes. Douze minutes pour réfléchir. Sur l’un des tableaux de Saenger, deux hommes étaient représentés. Un lui ressemblait et était étendu dans un lit de fortune, tandis que l’autre, était représenté en train de le peindre. Et cet autre homme ressemblait comme trait pour trait à Harry. Tout comme le garçon peint sur le quatrième tableau signé de la main d’un certain AT, que Saenger avait lui-même peint en train de peindre. Ça n’avait ni queue ni tête mais Louis était persuadé que cela tenait la route. Saenger avait peint son amant, ce fameux AT, qui en retour, avait essayé de faire la même chose — même si le résultat était médiocre. Les toiles étaient liées entre elles. Cela voulait-il dire que des siècles et des siècles en arrière, deux hommes leur ressemblant étrangement, s’étaient aimés, ici, en Italie, comme eux ces dernières semaines ? C’était incroyable. Et surtout, cela expliquait ses hallucinations. Quoique non, ça ne les expliquait pas. Pourquoi voyait-il ces deux hommes partout ? Les réponses étaient ici, mais Harry était décidé à repartir. Il monta dans le premier bus sans regarder si Louis le suivait ou non — il le suivait, et se renferma sur lui-même, encore une fois. Le trajet retour allait être long.

Toujours est-il que Saenger, c’était un nom qui aurait parfaitement collé à la peau du français. Harry Saenger. A. Saenger. Ari Saenger. Les pièces du puzzle s’emboîteraient plus tard…

*

L’eau coulait depuis au moins une demie heure sous la douche. Louis commençait à s’impatienter, d’habitude, ils prenaient toujours leur douche ensemble mais ce soir, Harry avait décidé de la prendre seul et en plus, il était long. Que pouvait bien-il faire, nom de Dieu ?

Louis toqua plusieurs fois contre la porte, espérant le faire réagir. Pas de réponse, hormis un rasoir qui tombe dans l’évier. Bien, Harry s’occupait de sa pilosité, mais il pouvait quand même répondre et le laissait entrer, non ?

Il ouvrit la porte. Il faisait incroyablement chaud dans cette pièce, la faïence était humide, et sur le miroir, il y avait la trace de la main d’Harry. Il avait retiré la buée avec sa paume et n’était pas du tout en train de se raser quand il entra dans la salle de bain par surprise. Non. Il regardait sa hanche gauche avec attention, son short descendu à mi-cuisses, ses doigts fins étirant sa peau de part et d’autre, tout juste à l’endroit où Louis avait déjà aperçu une tâche de naissance à côté d’une cicatrice lorsqu’il lui mordait les hanches avant l’amour. Harry avait dit ne pas se rappeler de son origine. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ?

« Any problem ?

\- No. »

Harry remonta son short. Le vert anis. Il quitta ensuite la pièce.

Louis fit alors sa douche, sans chercher à le rattraper. Avait-il vu des choses, lui aussi, cet après-midi ? Avait-il ressenti cette désagréable sensation de connaître les lieux alors qu’il n’y avait jamais posé les pieds ? Savait-il des choses sur A. Saenger ? Les questions fusaient dans l’esprit de Louis, mais il ne les lui posa pas ce soir là. Ni le soir suivant. Harry semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire alors il n’évoquerait plus le sujet fâcheux. Ils ne l’évoquèrent d’ailleurs plus pendant un long laps de temps. Cette journée était tombée dans les oubliettes, comme les trois tableaux d’Ari Saenger et celui d’AT. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

*

La veille avant qu’ils ne quittent l’Italie, alors que Louis était parti acheter quelques mets pour leur dernier dîner, il croisa une vieille bonne femme qui lui tint le crachoir pendant quelques secondes qui en parurent des heures. Elle fit prophétie d’un grand malheur, dans quelques années, et évoqua même une malédiction. Sale folle. Foutaises. Il n’y prêta pas attention, rangea cet incident dans un coin de sa tête et chercha à l’oublier. Ça ne fonctionna qu’un temps.

*

La fin de l’été se passa sous le soleil parisien, ou plutôt sous la grisaille accompagnée d’une chaleur orageuse, électrique. Ils alternèrent entre le grand lit d’Harry dans l’appartement familial du seizième, les jardins du Luxembourg en plein après-midi, les terrasses de café ou de restaurants en soirée, et même une nuit, ils entrèrent même dans un sex-shop, chose qui leur était inconnue, puisqu’à Paris, la libération des moeurs ne débuta que dans les années soixante-dix.

Quand ils rentrèrent à New-York, Louis évoqua la possibilité d’aménager ensemble, lorsqu’Harry aurait trouvé un travail fixe, dans un grand cabinet.

Il accepta, non sans verser quelques larmes.


	32. LOIN DE TES YEUX, LOIN DE TON COEUR ?

**Automne 1970**

**_New-York, état de New-York._ **

****À l’automne, Louis verrouilla pour la toute dernière fois, la porte de la maison dans laquelle il avait passé les dernières années, à Somerville. Quitter ce lieu lui pinçait le coeur, mais cela signifiait aussi le début d’une nouvelle ère, et pour celle-ci, il ne pouvait plus attendre. La vendre avait été une épreuve pour cet homme matérialiste qui avait d’abord cherché des alternatives pour ne pas la mettre en vente. Mais un appartement à New-York, ça ne se donne pas, après tout, et il était hors de question que Louis se fasse entretenir. Harry était plein aux as, certes, mais le compte en banque d’Harry était le compte en banque d’Harry, et le sien était le sien.

Il tira un bon paquet de la vente de la maison.

Et acheta de nombreux paquets de mouchoirs lorsqu’un taxi vint pour la dernière fois, les chercher à Somerville. Le châtain était inconsolable. Mais ça lui était vite passé, quand il avait compris que désormais chez lui, c’était là où Harry _vivait._

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry trouva un poste dans un grand cabinet new-yorkais. Ils décidèrent alors de se rapprocher du quartier où le bouclé avait commencé à exercer puisque de toute manière, Louis, quand on avait besoin de lui, devait se rendre à Washington, alors l’emplacement de leur appartement à New-York n’était pas un problème. Il avait de nombreuses fois tiqué sur les prix des appartements que le bouclé regardait — sur conseil d’Astrid car il n’y connaissait absolument rien et serait capable d’acheter un taudis en croyant avoir fait une affaire. Louis le remarqua bien vite… Néanmoins, ils finirent par se mettre d’accord sur l’un d’eux, il n’était pas très spacieux voire même un peu petit, mais ça convenait à Louis et bizarrement, ça convenait aussi à Harry qui, sans être rabat-joie, était vraiment délicat et difficile. Un vrai petit prince élevé dans du coton.

En conclusion, à la mi-octobre, ils purent enfin dire que deux ans après leur coup de foudre à Tokyo, ils emménageaient ensemble à New-York. Ils revenaient de très loin. Vraiment _très_ loin.

*

**Hiver 1970**

Le boulot d’Harry lui prenait un temps fou. Il partait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir. Les débuts, apparement, bien qu’il sache pertinemment qu’il serait débordé tout au long de sa carrière.

Au bout de quelques semaines, il décida de ne plus faire d’heures au cabinet, mais d’emmener ses dossiers en cours chez lui pour terminer de travailler dessus dans son bureau. La première fois qu’il s’était retrouvé face à un dossier traité par _Harry de Stadieu, Esq.*,_ dans son propre bureau, il prit une violente claque dans la figure. Le seul bureau de ce genre qu’il avait connu, c’était celui de son père. Un endroit sacré dans lequel même Astrid n’avait pas le droit de pénétrer. Aujourd'hui encore, l’on passait devant le bureau sans faire de bruit, comme si la fantôme de Vladimir pouvait à tout instant, ouvrir la porte et hurler pour obtenir le silence. Il lui manquait, mais il mettait sa peine de côté. Aujourd’hui, c’était lui, qui était assis derrière un bureau. Aujourd’hui, c’était lui l’adulte. L’étudiant n’existait plus.

Louis fut bien heureux qu’Harry décide de changer d’organisation, au moins, même s’il travaillait, ils dînaient ensemble, et ils pouvaient s’accorder un peu de temps le soir, et parfois même le matin quand ils n’étaient pas trop fatigués. De toute manière, Louis aussi, travaillait. Il partait parfois deux jours par-ci, trois jours par là, sans forcément informer d’où il allait exactement, ce qui ne semblait pas gêner le bouclé puisqu’il avait l’habitude des secrets, avec son père. La seule chose qu’il exigeait, c’était des coups de fil, juste pour savoir s’il allait bien.

En bref, les deux hommes avaient finalement trouvé un équilibre qui leur convenait parfaitement. Alors certes, ça n’était pas la folie comme pendant leurs vacances en Italie, ou Woodstock en 1969, mais ça leur allait. Pour l’instant. Le parfait amour, ça ne dure jamais, surtout quand les deux protagonistes s’appellent Louis et Harry…

*

**Début 1971**

Les choses commencèrent à changer après le nouvel an qu’ils avaient fêté accompagnés de leurs amis sur Times Square — c’était le tout premier _3, 2, 1, happy new year !_ d’Harry en Amérique, et ce fut un instant particulier.

C’était un jeudi soir. La journée d’Harry avait été mauvaise, il n’avançait pas sur son dossier, le distributeur avait englouti sa pièce sans lui délivrer sa canette, la pluie l’avait salement décoiffé en partant, sa collègue n’avait fait que lui faire des reproches sur son travail, sa montre ne marchait plus, il n’y avait plus de fromage _français_ dans le réfrigérateur alors qu’il pensait en avoir fait un bon stock, et pour terminer, Louis n’était pas là quand il rentra. Lorsqu’il se laissa tomber sur son lit, il poussa un cri pour évacuer ses nerfs. Il n’avait qu’une hâte, que le châtain rentre, qu’il puisse se blottir dans ses bras et oublier cette journée catastrophique.

Pauvre de lui, le pire restait à venir.

Quand Louis rentra, il lui sauta dessus. Il ne portait qu’une robe de chambre — il venait de sortir de la douche, ce qui forcément, donna quelques idées à l’espion qui, après avoir retiré ses chaussures et sa veste, attrapa la taille du bouclé et l’embrassa à pleine bouche pour le faire taire — Louis se fichait bien de ses deux dollars jetés par la fenêtre puisqu’il savait aussi qu’Harry avait toujours au moins deux-cent dollars sur lui _au cas où_ , apparement.

« I’ve missed you so much…

\- I’ve missed you too. Let’s fix this. »

Le châtain tira sur la ceinture en satin de la robe de chambre d’Harry, qui se retrouva plaqué contre le plan de travail qu’il agrippa fermement jusqu’à s’en blanchir les jointures, jusqu’à presque s’en briser les os de la main. Louis le connaissait par coeur et savait ce dont il avait besoin quand il était dans ce genre _d’état._ Il avait besoin de sa langue, et pas qu’autour de son sexe. Est-ce que cela dégoutait Louis ? Non. Est-ce que ça le gênait ? Non. Est-ce qu’il aimait ça ? Bien-sûr que oui.

Mais la vie ne se résumait pas qu’à ça. Harry était peut-être reparti travailler avec le sourire aux lèvres et les testicules vides, mais Louis, de son côté, avait toujours une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer. Il se doucha et prit un long café noir avant de toquer contre la porte du bureau d’Harry. Presque timidement, il ouvrit cette dernière quand il eut une réponse positive de son petit-ami. Lunettes sur le bout du nez, crayon dans la main, papiers éparpillés partout, il était sûrement très concentré et en plein travail, mais tant pis, ça ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. S’il ne lui disait pas maintenant il n’aurait jamais la force de le faire. Face à sa mine plutôt soucieuse, Harry lâcha son crayon et croisa les bras. Quoi ? Louis ressemblait à un enfant venant s’excuser auprès de son père pour avoir fait une bêtise. Le châtain n’avait jamais eu l’air aussi innocent et coupable à la fois, grand, mais enfant.

« Hm ?

\- I’m sorry, I know you don’t like to be bothered when you’re working but… I have something to tell you. »

Voilà. Harry comprenait mieux. Cette journée n’allait pas bien se finir, comme prévu. Il soupira, retira ses lunettes, posa son regard sur le châtain et attendit qu’il lui balance la bombe. Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, Louis lui annonça qu’il allait repartir en mission. Sur l’instant, Harry crut simplement qu’il s’en allait pour une mission intérieure… dans le New-Jersey, ou en Pennsylvanie… ou encore en Caroline du Nord… et que cela ne durerait qu’une petite semaine, dix jours tout au plus… Mais non, rien de tout ça.

« One _month_? In Berlin ? In Europe ? »

Il tombait des nues. C’était impossible que Louis s’en aille autant de temps, et surtout en Allemagne qui depuis la fin de la dernière guerre, était un terrain d’affrontement idéologique entre le bloc de l’ouest et le bloc de l’est. Harry n’était pas dupe, si le châtain était envoyé là-bas, c’était pour une simple et bonne raison : tirer des informations à il ne savait qui, pour il ne savait quoi, et revenir comme si de rien était, tout comme à Leningrad. Et s’il devait séduire une femme ? Un homme ? Et s’il se blessait, et s’il était pris par les soviétiques, s’il ne revenait jamais, qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire, lui, pauvre avocat sans grande influence ? C’était inconcevable.

Pourtant, il n’avait pas son mot à dire. Louis partait dans deux jours.

Il ne lui parla pas de la soirée, ni ne toucha à son dossier. Voilà ce que l’américain avait toujours cherché à éviter depuis qu’il s’était engagé lorsqu’il était plus jeune : culpabiliser à l’idée de partir, savoir qu’il laissait un homme derrière lui. S’il n’avait jamais officialisé sa relation avec Ted, ça n’était pas seulement parce qu’il n’était pas fou amoureux de lui, mais aussi parce que l’idée que quelqu’un attende son retour en dehors de sa famille, ça l’agaçait, ça l’angoissait. Avant, l’idée de ne pas revenir ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, il était conscient des risques, il avait signé pour ça. Mais est-ce qu’il avait signé pour laisser un Harry penaud qui se ronge les ongles tout seul pendant un mois de l’autre côté de l’océan ? Non. Pendant quelques instants, il regretta d’être en couple avec lui, marmonnant pour lui-même que les choses étaient plus simples quand il était seul et pas amoureux transi. Sauf qu’Harry entendit et cracha qu’il n’avait qu’à pas se mettre en couple avec lui s’il regrettait autant sa liberté. Mais il s’excusa ensuite. Vladimir partait aussi, et à la fin, il s’y était habitué. Qu’est-ce que c’était, un mois ?

Le lendemain, Louis vint attendre Harry à la sortie du cabinet pour l’emmener déjeuner quelque part — un fast-food, et en quelques sortes se faire pardonner son absence des quatre prochaines semaines. Cette petite attention balaya les rancoeurs du bouclé qui fit promettre au châtain de passer une semaine entière avec lui à son retour, non stop. Louis accepta évidemment, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas refuser grand chose à Harry, quand il le regardait d’un air suppliant — et même quand il ne le faisait pas.

Mais de toute évidence, lorsque Louis fit ses bagages, Harry resta collé à lui, le suivant à la trace, cherchant coûte que coûte à attirer son attention. Il rendait les choses encore plus dures sans même s’en rendre compte. D’habitude, Louis faisait ses valises, supportait dix minutes de dispute avec Vickie, puis il s’en allait prendre son avion pour l’autre bout du globe, sans vraiment se soucier du reste.

Sauf qu’avec Harry dans les parages, tout était différent. Le bouclé était devenu son unique source de bonheur dans la vie, sa raison de vivre, d’exister, son ancrage. Alors comment faire sans lui ? Il n’allait faire _que_ de penser à lui pendant ces trente jours loin de lui. Comment faisaient les autres hommes dans son cas ? Mettaient-ils provisoirement dans un coin de leur tête tout ce qui se rattachait à leurs proches pour être efficaces sur le terrain, ou bien s’accordaient-ils parfois des moments de faiblesse qui parfois pouvaient être fatals ? Louis ne savait pas gérer le manque et l’absence, l’éloignement. Il n’avait jamais été amoureux comme ça, avant Harry.

« I wanna come with you… I’ll be quiet I swear.

\- Harry, please, stop. It’s just a month. 

_\- Just_ a month. But what if you do not come back ? »

Louis leva les yeux au ciel et mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas l’envoyer valser. Harry troublait ses habitudes, Harry faisait peut-être même exprès de rendre les choses compliquées pour qu’il reste ici avec lui.

Non, qu’est-ce qu’il racontait. Harry avait une réaction tout à fait normale, celle d’un homme en détresse qui appréhende de devoir laisser celui qu’il aime partir de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique, dans un pays qui servait de terrain d’affrontement entre deux blocs. Évidemment, qu’il avait peur, qu’il essayait de le faire rester, ou de s’inviter dans sa valise. L’appréhension de voir revenir un cercueil, c’était Harry qui l’avait, pas Louis, parce que dans le pire des cas, une fois mort, celui qui aurait à faire face au chagrin et au deuil, eh bien c’était le français, et pas le contraire.

Alors Louis s’excusa et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry laissa échapper quelques larmes, écrasant sa joue contre l’épaule de son petit-ami, ses bras fermement entourés autour de sa taille, ses mains reposant de part et d’autre de son dos. Un mois sans ça.

« I’ll come back, Harry. I’m not going to war. Well, it’s Cold War, but I’m just a spy. Okay ? I’ll call you, I promise. »

Il minimisait la chose. Il y avait d’énormes risques à faire ce qu’il faisait. Se faire prendre par le KGB, par exemple. Si cela arrivait, soit Harry faisait une croix sur lui, soit il priait fort pour que Louis soit libéré le plus vite possible. Il n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur. Revivre ce qu’il avait vécu à Moscou face à Marcovitch ? Jamais. Plus jamais. Surtout maintenant qu’il avait Harry. Il ne devait pas juste survivre pour lui même, ni seulement pour soulager le coeur de son mère. Désormais, à chaque fois qu’il partirait, il aurait le devoir de revenir parce qu’un homme, quelque part à New-York, l’attendait de pied ferme.

Maigrement convaincu, Harry hocha la tête, sécha ses larmes, murmura qu’il se faisait honte et laissa Louis tranquille.

Le silence dans leur chambre lorsque la porte se referma pesa lourd sur ses épaules. C’était un désagréable avant-goût de ce qui l’attendait une fois qu’il foulerait le sol berlinois.

Un silence avec lequel il cohabiterait pendant des longues semaines… et bien plus longtemps ensuite. L’un comme l’autre n’étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

Il ne trouva pas le sommeil la nuit de son départ. Harry était blotti contre lui, pour ne pas dire agrippé comme pour dire _reste_ , et le châtain ne pouvait détourner son regard de lui. Deux ans s’étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre et chaque fois qu’il le caressait du regard, c’était la même chose : l’estomac qui se noue, le coeur qui palpite, les lèvres qui forment une banane sur la partie basse de son visage, les yeux qui pétillent et menacent d’exploser. Il n’avait pas envie que ça s’arrête, que cette nuit soit la dernière. Ils ne vivaient même pas ensemble depuis une année, comment pourrait-il se satisfaire de quelques mois alors que s’il restait à New-York, des années, voire des décennies, lui seraient offertes ? Mêler le rêve, l’ambition, et l’amour, ça ne faisait jamais bon ménage, et malheureusement, jamais Louis ne pourrait trouver une alternative adéquate pour gérer les trois, ni ne pourrait mettre le doigt sur les mots justes qui rassureraient Harry lorsqu’il partirait en mission extérieure, puisque que peu importe sa durée, peu importe où il se rendait, les risques étaient _là_. Deux jours étaient suffisant pour en finir avec la vie de quelqu’un, un mois n’était pas nécessaire, tirer un coup de fusil ne prenait que deux petites secondes, cinq, voire dix si l’on ajoute le temps de réaction et la pression sur la gâchette. Le destin les avait réuni alors que tout les opposait, il ne pouvait pas tout ruiner maintenant, si ?

Malgré lui, il s’endormit, rêvant déjà du jour où il retrouverait la chaleur du corps d’Harry, et la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne.

*

**_Berlin ouest, République Fédérale d’Allemagne (RFA)._ **

Première tonalité.

Pas de réponse.

Seconde tonalité.

Toujours pas.

Troisième tonalité.

« Allo ? »

Sa voix. Deux syllabes, des milliers d’émotions.

Louis ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il renifla juste. Il était faible, quand il s’agissait d’Harry.

« Louis ? »

Oh Seigneur, il lui manquait tant.

Derrière lui, son collègue se mit à rire en le voyant pleurer, s’enfilant une demie-pinte. Il lui adressa un doigt d’honneur. L’homme était au courant pour l’homosexualité de Louis, puisque lui même, préférait les hommes, d’où leur présence dans une boîte de nuit gay pour leur dernière soirée ici. Quartier libre avant de retourner au pays, autant profiter de la _nightlife_ berlinoise qui offrait des milliers de possibilités.

« I have to be quick but, Baby, I’m taking the plane tomorrow at 8 o’clock. I’m coming back home. »

De l’autre côté de l’océan, un autre homme fondit en larmes : Harry. De vraies larmes de joie, de soulagement, après un mois _et demi_ à se ronger les ongles en guettant un retour qui devenait de plus en plus incertain.

« I love you. »

Première fois que Louis le lui disait oralement et si franchement. Il avait toujours eu peur des mots, de leur impact, mais aujourd’hui, il mettait tout cela de côté. Il voulait simplement qu’Harry le sache et l’entende. Derrière le combiné en Amérique, il y eut quelques secondes de silence, un reniflement, un rire mêlé à un sanglot, et enfin, il répondit, d’une toute petite voix. Lointaine, certes, mais peu importe. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, ils pourraient se le dire face à face, au milieu de l’amour.

« I love you too, Lou. »

Ils raccrochèrent, le coeur léger.

*

**_New-York, état de New-York._ **

D’abord, les embrassades. Lorsque Louis passa le pas de la porte, Harry lui sauta dessus et l’embrassa à pleine bouche pendant cinq minutes. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas, ni se se séparèrent de plus d’un ou deux centimètres. Aucun mot, juste des gestes, des actes. Ils s’étaient tant manqués. Louis agrippa Harry sous les cuisses et l’emmena jusqu’au lit. Un mois et demi sans lui. Ce fut invivable. Ils firent brusquement l’amour, sans savoir lequel en avait eu le plus besoin.

Puis, les questions. Louis était allongé nu sur le dos, une jambe pliée, le pied à plat contre le matelas, et Harry contre lui, accoudé sur son torse. Le châtain ne parlait pas, il fumait juste, tout en caressant les boucles du français qui ne semblait pas dérangé par la fumée, et encore moins par les caresses dans ses cheveux. Il avait coupé, juste un peu, mais ça lui allait bien. Il était toujours aussi beau. Puis tant qu’il ne massacrait pas sa chevelure, tout allait bien. Bien-sûr, cet instant de silence ne dura pas éternellement…

« You’ve said one month.

\- I know. I’m sorry.

\- I thought you were… just like my dad. » 

Il n’avait pas prononcé le mot _dead_ parce que cela aurait rendu la chose trop réelle, trop concrète, et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas associer Louis à la mort alors qu’il était sa joie de vivre, son rayon de soleil, la raison de son bonheur. Louis était tout, il ne pouvait pas se résumer à _plus rien._

Il ne lui expliqua pas tout, parce qu’il ne le pouvait pas, mais il lui en dit juste assez pour se faire comprendre et pardonner. Quel autre choix avait Harry, de toute façon, hormis accepter et aller de l’avant ?Aucun autre. Et pardonner quoi, de toute manière ? En sortant avec Louis, il avait accepté son travail — quoiqu’avant, Louis était peu demandé, il avait dit oui, et il n’allait pas l’empêcher de vivre de sa passion. Qui était-il pour lui imposer d’arrêter ? Puis de toute façon, c’était terminé, non ? Il n’allait pas repartir ? Louis était rentré, Louis était dans leur lit, nu contre lui, fumait une cigarette _américaine,_ Louis parfumait leurs draps, Louis passerait de nouveau ses nuits à ses côtés, dînerait face à lui, ils s’embrasseraient furtivement le matin avant que l’un ne parte travailler, au lieu de se contenter de soupirer en voyant la place vide à leurs côtés, ils retourneraient faire leurs courses ensemble dans ce petit supermarché qui vendait du fromage français, puis acheter des cigarettes à deux, et se baladeraient dans Central-Park le dimanche comme avant le départ de Louis, et tout irait bien.

Il eut raison. Tout alla bien pendant quelques semaines. Jusqu’à début mars, sachant qu’il était rentré mi février. Trois semaines la tête hors de l’eau, vingt-et-une nuits lovés en cuillère, peut-être la moitié à coucher ensemble, l’autre à discuter jusqu’à pas d’heure comme s’il était _urgent_ de vivre. Trente mille deux cent quarante minutes à avoir l’esprit tranquille, à ne pas scruter le téléphone sans arrêt en redoutant autant de le voir sonner que de ne pas entendre raisonner l’assourdissante sonnerie. Trois semaines, ça paraît long, quand on passe des examens, quand on attend patiemment quelque chose, quand on crève la dalle. Mais trois semaines quand on aime à deux cent pour-cent ? C’est quoi ?

Alors oui, Harry eut raison, tout alla bien pendant quelques semaines, jusqu’à l’instant où encore une fois, Louis toqua à la porte de son bureau. Il ne le faisait qu’en cas de discussion sérieuse, ça, le français l’avait plutôt bien compris. Harry n’avait d’abord pas répondu, feignant n’avoir rien entendu, comme pour repousser le moment et lui faire comprendre qu’il ne voulait pas de ce genre de discussion, qu’il n’en voulait plus, parce que la dernière fois l’avait trop effrayé. Louis n’était pas ambassadeur, Louis était _espion_ de la CIA, en territoire conflictuel. Évidemment, qu’il s’inquiétait et qu’il ne voulait pas le voir tomber aux mains du bloc de l’est. Mais Louis avait insisté et il était rentré sans sa permission, croisant directement le regard de son petit-ami qui mordait sa lèvre à sang et le fixait de ses yeux noirs et verdâtres. Pas besoin de lui expliquer les choses, il savait déjà. Il lui demanda simplement _quand_ , _où_ , et pour _combien_ de temps, avant de lui demander de sortir et de le laisser seul quelques instants.

Dans trois jours, Bonn, une semaine.

Dans six jours, Moscou, dix jours.

Dans huit jours, quelque part en RDA, deux semaines.

Dans treize jours, Berlin, un an.

_Non._


	33. LES RETRANCHEMENTS HUMAINS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informations historiques si vous voulez (juste à titre d'information, c'est évoqué par Alois, mais rapidement, je me sentais pas assez calée pour ça) :  
> \- https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbaresques  
> \- https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traite_orientale  
> \- https://education.francetv.fr/matiere/temps-modernes/ce2/video/cervantes-esclave-des-barbaresques

**Printemps 1539**

**_Quelque part entre la frontière de l’Empire Ottoman et les côtes de la mer adriatique._ **

Comme convenu, Alois était venu attendre Ari à l’atelier, au coucher du soleil. Il était assis par terre, plongé dans un livre, lorsqu’Ari lui signala sa présence. Alors comme ça, le châtain savait parfaitement lire, maintenant ?

Alois le suivit alors, rangeant le bouquin dans sa sacoche.

L’atelier d’Ari était plus ou moins spacieux. Il y avait une grande table en bois au milieu, remplie de croquis, de dessins, de fils et d’aiguilles, de tissus de matières différentes, plus ou moins colorés. C’était une véritable caverne aux trésors. Des costumes en tout genre étaient pendus au plafond. Des robes, traditionnelles comme loufoques, des costumes, des chapeaux, des sacoches, et même des sous-vêtements. Était-ce Ari qui faisait tout cela ? Très probablement. Le bouclé avait toujours eu un don pour l’art, et c’était ses croquis d’étalés sur la table, alors sans aucun doute, toutes ces créations étaient de lui. Il n’y avait que deux tabourets, traduisant l’absence d’un autre travailleur. Le second tabouret était peut-être celui de Noa. Ou de sa femme.

Dans le coin de la pièce, il put aussi apercevoir un matelas, jonché d’une épaisse couverture faite de dizaines de tissus aux motifs divers. Le lit du bouclé ? Non, il était marié. Peut-être qu’il ne dormait ici que lorsqu’il n’avait pas le temps de rentrer.

Ari lui fit signe de s’asseoir sur un tabouret. Bon, c’était le sien, ce soir. Il lui apporta ensuite des gâteaux secs et un verre de vin. Ça n’était pas très chaleureux, un peu trop solennel, mais qu’espérait-il ? Qu’Ari agisse avec lui comme si ces six dernières années n’étaient jamais arrivées ? À son tour, le jeune costumier s’assit sur son tabouret, les bras croisés face à son verre de vin. Malgré lui, il n’avait pas pu se résigner à restait loin d’Alois. L’un comme l’autre partageaient la même quart de table, le genou gauche de l’un effleurait le droit de l’autre. Si la raison d’Ari lui hurlait de rester loin, son âme, son corps, eux, étaient désespérés de retrouver Alois.

« Tu n’es plus le gardien du phare, alors ?

\- Non. J’en avais assez de regarder l’horizon sans te voir revenir. Je n’étais plus très attentif, tu comprends bien. J'attendais autre chose qu'un voilier. »

Ari haussa ses épaules, puis croqua dans un gâteau. Aussi sec que sa bouche.

« Je suis désolé…

\- Je t’ai attendu.

\- Et j’aurais voulu te revenir.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ? »

Le ton d’Ari était accusatoire. Le chagrin teintait sa voix plus rauque qu’avant, mais dont le ton et la lenteur n’avaient pas changé. Sous cette carapace, se cachait encore le Ari abandonné sur ce quai du _bout du monde_ , il n’y avait qu’à creuser au bon endroit pour espérer le retrouver.

Alois lui expliqua alors. Cela dura longtemps. Le soleil avait même eu le temps de disparaitre totalement, de faire place à la lune. Ari ne le coupa pas une seule fois, il fut attentif, malgré que de temps à autres du récit, il laissa quelques perles salées s’échapper du coin de ses yeux…

L’ancien marin lui raconta alors le naufrage, peu avant son retour. Un ciel noir, sombre, menaçant, des eaux troubles, agitées, un navire qui tangue, un équipage affolé, des Dieux enragés. Tout fut extrêmement rapide. La pluie qui frappe les visages, les vagues qui submergent le pont, le vent violent qui déchire les voiles. Les matelots les plus croyants prièrent un Dieu qui ne les épargna pas, d’autres hurlèrent à l’apocalypse, tandis que les plus réalistes et terre à terre comprirent qu’ils étaient perdus dans une tempête déchainée, et que prier Saint-on-ne-sait-quoi ne servirait à rien, parce que la mort est une étape obligatoire pour chacun, et que leur heure était venue. À quoi bon prier, alors que le pont se fendait, que le mat se brisait, et que déjà, certains marins étaient pris au piège dans cette mer sans coeur, engloutis par les tourbillons, rejoignant les profondeurs marines, alors que leurs âmes montaient au ciel ? Alois fut de ceux qui eurent de la chance. Bien qu’englouti comme tout ses camarades par les flots, il parvint à remonter à la surface puis à grimper sur un énorme bout de bois, ayant jadis appartenu à la coque du navire. Quelques heures plus tard, lui, un matelot et le capitaine furent repêchés par un autre navire, en état de choc. Quand ils débarquèrent, ce ne fut pas _au bout du monde_ , mais sur le continent Africain. Alois passa les détails à Ari, lui expliquant simplement que des pirates barbaresques les avaient fait esclaves à Alger pendant des mois. À cette époque, les razzias de ces pirates étaient très fréquentes, elles consistaient, comme il le lui avait déjà dit, à la capture d’esclaves d’origine chrétiennes — notamment sur les côtés espagnoles et italiennes. Les trois marins ne furent pas épargnés et devinrent les esclaves d’un pirate. Galères, coups de fouets, tentatives d’évasion par la terre ou par la mer ponctuées d’échecs, tel fut leur triste sort après ce naufrage. La rançon était trop élevée, et personne ne voulait payer pour un capitaine médiocre, un matelot fétiche qui mourut sous un soleil de plomb après cent coups de fouets, ni pour pêcheur pas très dégourdi. Pourtant, un jour, expliqua Alois, quelqu’un racheta la liberté d’Alois. Au bout de deux années passées à souffrir comme un martyr, il rentra finalement dans le nord du Saint-Empire Germanique, sans savoir où il serait emmené, bien qu’il comprit rapidement son nouveau sort lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en Bavière. Servir de nouveau ? Jamais. Alois s’enfuit alors. Sauf qu’il n’avait plus rien. Ni la santé, ni le moral, ni l’argent, ni la détermination, ni le souvenir du _bout du monde_ et des chemins à emprunter pour y retourner. Résigné, il retourna alors se terrer dans son berceau, dans cette forêt qu’il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne jamais quitter. Il y resta une année entière, à essayer de guérir de ce traumatisme, à tenter de parvenir à oublier Ari, sachant pertinemment que depuis le temps, il était sûrement passé à autre chose. Si le destin l’avait ramené ici, il y avait surement une raison. Et pourtant, rien ni personne — puisqu’en plus, il restait caché, ne parvient à lui faire oublier le _bout du monde_ et Ari, son amour. Alors, au printemps 1536, il avait pris la route. Pendant des semaines, il avait cherché ce foutu village, jusqu’à le retrouver, et apprendre qu’Ari se mariait. Tant de misères pour ça. La vie s’acharnait contre lui. D’abord la réduction en esclavage, et ensuite, le mariage de son grand amour avec cette foutue bonne femme. Il expliqua à Ari qu’il l’avait vu, dans son costume, et que leurs regards s’étaient croisés, mais qu’il n’avait pas eu l’air de saisir qu’Alois se tenait devant lui. Ari hocha simplement la tête. En effet, il n’avait pas réalisé. Il continua donc son récit, expliquant que par la suite, il était rentré dans le nord et qu’il avait eu le malheur de croiser sur le chemin du retour, le duc. Le père d’Ari, accompagné de Ralf. S’en suivirent alors des mois et des mois de nouvelle captivité. Alois retourna à la ferme, mais cette fois, il n’était plus un employé, il était de nouveau esclave, Ralf ne le ménageait pas, Ralf l’utilisait pour ses propres plaisirs et Alois, faible physiquement comme mentalement, avait laissé celui qu’il avait considéré comme un ami, l’abuser de toutes les façons possibles. À cet instant, l’ancien esclave fit une pause. Il pleurait sans s’en rendre compte, tout comme Ari, bien que celui-ci soit silencieux, recroquevillé sur son tabouret. Les insolents innocents se rendaient compte que ce monde ne voulait pas d’eux et que quoiqu’ils puissent faire, aussi bons qu’ils puissent être, jamais on ne leur accorderait la grâce.

Alois continua malgré tout la fin de son récit. Après une année d’horreur — sûrement pire que celles passées à Alger, une seconde suivit. Le château des Saenger. La prison d’Ari. La sienne. Pourtant, il n’y fut pas spécialement malheureux, il n’était qu’un domestique parmi les autres. Alois conta alors la démence du duc. Celui-ci était habité par le diable, et c’était lui, qui était désormais enfermé à double-tour dans le donjon où il avait jadis, enfermé son fils pendant presque dix ans. Il occulta ensuite le plus gros détail de cette histoire. Il continua ensuite sur sa lancée. Dernière ligne droite. L’ancien pêcheur avoua avoir eu une relation avec un domestique de son âge, pendant presque toute cette année au château, et qu’il était la raison pour laquelle Alois n’avait pas fui dès les premiers jours. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ari, le duc comprit pour les penchants sodomites de ses deux domestiques et entra dans une colère si noire, qu’il fit brûler leurs appartements, leur jurant, en les voyant prendre la fuite dans les bois, qu’il les retrouverait, qu’il retrouverait aussi son _sodomite de bâtard_ et qu’il les tuerait tous. Ari redoublait de larmes, le duc avait compris pour lui et Alois parce que Ralf avait tout mouchardé pour obtenir les faveurs du duc et de bons paquets d’or. Quelle enflure. L’année qui suivit, Alois et son amant partirent sur les routes et s’installèrent en France, tentant de s’offrir une vie décente. Alois pansa ses dernières blessures, et pourtant, un trou béant creusait sa poitrine chaque jour un peu plus. Il avait su passer au-dessus de beaucoup de choses : la perte de sa mère, sa condition sociale inférieure, le naufrage, son esclavage, les coups, les galères, les cris démence du duc pour berceuse la nuit, la tentative d’assassinat de ce dernier à son égard. Mais il y avait bel et bien une blessure qui jamais, ne s’estomperait, ni ne guérirait.

« Le manque de toi. »

Ari éclata en sanglots. Un larmoiement convulsif. Un chagrin inconsolable. Une suffocation étourdissante. Un monde qui s’effondre. Alois venait de tout annihiler : ce qu’il avait cru, ce qu’il avait construit. Plus rien n’avait de sens, et cette fois, c’était lui qui était en plein naufrage. Alois était la tempête. Il n’en sortirait pas vivant.

*

Cela faisait une heure qu’Ari était assis dehors, sur le haut du muret en pierres, une jambe dans le vide, son pied nu sale et froid, les bras croisés, le visage ravagé de larmes enfoui dans ces derniers, le front reposant sur sa rotule droite. Alois lui laissait le temps de tout encaisser. Il comprenait que ses révélations pouvaient être choquantes et qu’Ari se sente démuni face à celles-ci : le naufrage, l’esclavage, les abus, la tentative d’assassinat. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer tout cela ? Ari avait détesté Alois de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse, il avait hurlé de toutes ses forces son nom pour qu’il revienne, l’insultant ensuite quand seule une rafale de vent lui répondait comme pour lui dire _ferme-la, pauvre abruti, tu ne sais rien._ Il se sentait coupable d’avoir pu penser qu’il l’avait volontairement abandonné, qu’il vivait avec un autre ailleurs, qu’il se fichait de lui depuis le début. Parce qu’il y avait pensé, à cela, évidemment, il avait si peu confiance en lui à l’époque. La théorie du naufrage l’avait toujours hanté, et pourtant, même s’il s’était résigné à celle-ci, il y avait toujours eu cette part de lui qui pensait _peut-être n’étais-je pas assez pour lui_. Aujourd’hui, il comprenait que non. Il se maudissait de ne jamais avoir levé le petit doigt, d’avoir passé une année à pleurer en haut du phare alors que son amour se mourrait dans les galères, battu, exploité par les pirates barbaresques que toute la côte du sud du Saint-Empire Germanique craignait.

Et puis, alors qu’Alois somnolait sur une chaise, les bras croisés, en-dessous du muret, le pied d’Ari effleurant parfois ses cheveux, il fut tiré de son quasi sommeil par la voix de son ancien amant.

« Je suis tellement désolé de n’avoir rien fait, je— j’ai cru que tu— que tu ne m’aimais plus, puis que tu étais mort, alors qu’en fait… tu as vécu l’enfer pendant six ans, tandis que moi je— je me suis marié, j’ai eu un enfant, j’étais— j’étais heureux, même s’il me manquait une partie de moi-même, et je—

\- Tu n’aurais rien pu faire, Ari.

\- J’aurais pu payer ! J’aurais pu te faire sortir bien avant ! Tu serais toujours là avec moi, on serait toujours tous les deux ! »

Le silence s’en suivit. Puis à nouveau, les larmes.

« Ari, arrête… c’est terminé, je suis là maintenant.

\- Mais à quel prix, Alois ? À quel prix, hein ?

\- Je m’en fiche, bon sang ! Tout ce qui m’importe, c’est toi. T’avoir retrouvé. »

Le coeur du costumier s’embrasa. En trois années, Clea lui avait dit les plus jolis mots d’amour. Pourtant, ils n’avaient jamais eu la portée de ceux d’Alois. La différence entre l’amour avec un grand A et l’affection simple. Alois se leva, et enroula ses doigts autour de la cheville nue de son ancien amant. Il avait si souvent embrassé sa malléole. Dans son souvenir, elle était plus douce, plus fine. Ari avait grandi, il était un homme, et ce corps mur lui donnait tant envie, bien que ce dont il avait le plus besoin, c’est de son amour.

« Descends.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Descends, Ari. »

Le bouclé s’exécuta, ses deux pieds s’écrasant contre le sol. Il grimaça à cause d’un caillou pointu. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il semblait vouloir dire _non ne t’approche pas_ , tandis que son regard hurlait _prends moi dans tes bras et fais moi tout oublier_.

« Raconte moi.

\- Raconter quoi ?

\- Ces six années pour toi. »

Alois tendit sa main, et Ari la prit dans la sienne, tirant alors le châtain à l’intérieur de l’atelier poussiéreux et fleuri, coloré mais trop terne quand il y passait la nuit seul. Ils fermèrent la porte en bois et ils s’allongèrent sur le matelas de fortune du costumier. Chacun restait à sa place, pas de débordement. Pas de nouveau baiser, pas de genoux qui se frôlent, ni de doigts enroulés autour d’une cheville. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans un même lit remontait à 1533. Un jeudi soir. Leur dernière nuit consommée.

Ari expliqua alors la difficile première année. L’espoir, la patience, le désespoir, la colère, le chagrin, la résignation, le deuil. Il évoqua cette année passée en haut du phare à ne rien faire d’autre que d’attendre. Puis il enchaîna sur sa reconstruction, sur Esteban, le théâtre, leur histoire, son départ, la rencontre avec Clea, le mariage, Noa, les trois années de bonheur qui venaient de s’écouler, malgré ce trou béant dans son coeur que personne n’arrivait à reboucher, à combler, à guérir. Alois comprit bien vite qu’il venait de foutre le bordel dans sa vie en revenant. Il se savait égoïste, mais il ne voulait plus vivre loin de lui, il n’y parvenait plus. Ari était son univers tout entier, comment pourrait-il… passer à autre chose ? Si six années loin l’un de l’autre n’avaient pas été assez, si d’autres relations n’avaient pas été suffisantes, qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien les guérir, tous les deux, de ces maux d’amour ? Comme ils aimaient le penser, l’un comme l’autre étaient le poison et l’antidote.

Au milieu de la nuit, lorsqu’Ari eut finit son récit, ils se rapprochèrent tout naturellement. La tentation était trop grande. Le bouclé savait que laisser Alois l’approcher voulait aussi dire briser les sacrements du mariage, être infidèle à Clea, mais son coeur meurtri avait tant besoin de retrouver sa partie manquante. Ari voulait se sentir entier de nouveau, il voulait serrer contre lui ce qu’il avait rêvé de prendre contre lui une toute dernière fois au moins, depuis six années. Il penserait aux conséquences au réveil, quand le soleil se lèverait, mais pour une nuit, il pouvait bien s’accorder un écart. Alois n’était pas le premier venu. Il était l’amour de toute sa vie, il l’avait perdu, mais il était revenu. Il avait tenu sa promesse, et Dieu savait que sans ce naufrage, Ari aurait partagé plus de deux milles cent autres nuits contre lui. Alors une seule, comparé à cela, était-ce vraiment une erreur impardonnable ? Mille nuits contre Clea ces trois dernières années, une seule contre son grand amour, il était celui qui souffrirait le plus, entre lui et elle. Du moins, c’était ce qu’il croyait. Il ne pensait pas au fait qu’il n’était pas seulement le grand amour de Alois, mais aussi celui de sa femme. Mais quand deux âmes-soeurs se retrouvent, évidemment que cela fait des dégâts.

Cette nuit dura une éternité. Ils faisaient tout pour. Comme si elle était la toute dernière, comme si cette fois, ils se disaient adieu correctement, en toute connaissance de causes et de conséquences. Ils mirent une éternité à se dévêtir, à s’embrasser, puis à redécouvrir le corps de l’autre, à s’embrasser encore, sur les lèvres, puis à respectivement poser ses lippes sur le corps de l’autre. Chaque parcelle de peau y passait, de la mâchoire mal rasée au ventre bruni et plat, de l’intérieur des cuisses aux chevilles malléables. Alois retournait Ari dans tous les sens, embrassant sa nuque avec lenteur, le sentant frissonner sous ses lèvres, se cambrer sous son torse, et frotter ses fesses si joliment bombées contre son sexe. Il n’avait pas perdu ses bonnes manières. Ari ne demandait jamais rien oralement, il laissait Alois tout deviner, et c’était ça la beauté de leurs relations intimes. Même sans les mots, ils savaient quoi faire à l’autre, quelles étaient les limites, quelles étaient les choses à faire à tout prix. Dans leurs étreintes précédents l’acte, ils se cherchaient, se repoussaient, se rattrapaient, s’enlaçaient, se murmuraient les mots qu’ils n’avaient plus jamais prononcés depuis leurs au revoir sur le quai du port, se caressaient avec plus de tendresse, de désir, de passion et férocité que jamais. Ils étaient des hommes, plus des enfants. Les poignes étaient plus hargneuses. Les fesses d’Ari entre la poigne du châtain paraissaient toutes petites, tandis que les mains de ce dernier étaient invisibles lorsqu’Ari les liait aux siennes. Les coups de reins eux aussi, n’étaient plus vraiment les mêmes. Plus d’animosité, plus d’expérience, moins de timidité, moins de crainte. Ils se faisaient parfois mal. Alois n’était pas doux quand il entrait en Ari, mais celui-ci ne l’était pas non plus quand il griffait son dos malgré les cicatrices des coups de fouet. Alois lui avait promis que ce n’était rien, il l’avait cru. L’un comme l’autre oubliaient tout, qui ils étaient aujourd’hui, pour retrouver ce qu’ils étaient avant : deux garçons éperdument amoureux l’un de l’autre, insolents, innocents, naïfs, égoïstes. Ari retenait Alois contre lui, ses cuisses fermement pressés contre ses hanches voluptueuses, ses mains écrasées sur ses fesses qu’il martyrisait, le faisant aller toujours plus loin en lui, malgré la douleur de la pénétration qui malgré tout, s’était dissipée. Ils prenaient un plaisir fou à retrouver la meilleure partie d’eux-même. La chaleur intérieure du bouclé, sa peau collante de sueur, son souffle brûlant, ses baisers mouillés, ses cris brisant le silence, étaient comme les prémices d’un orage qui allait éclater sous peu. Alois voulait ne jamais oublier cette nuit là, ne jamais cesser d’entendre Ari lui répéter qu’il l’aimait à en crever, puis d’aller plus vite, ou encore qu’il ne voulait plus d’une vie sans lui, et enfin de le sucer jusqu’à l’orgasme qu’il n’avait pas encore eu, à contrario d’Alois qui s’était déversé en lui, aussi puissamment qu’un volcan en éruption. Depuis quand n’avait-il pas ressenti un aussi intense plaisir ? Six ans. Même chose pour Ari qui pleura en ayant son orgasme. Alois ne l’avait jamais vu pleurer alors qu’ils faisaient l’amour. C’était la première fois, et ça voulait dire bien plus que tous les mots pourraient exprimer.

« Ari, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Le manque de toi est enfin comblé. »

Immobiles, ils se contemplèrent, allongés et emmêlés l’un contre l’autre. Ari brisa l’instant solennel pour caresser la joue du châtain, avant que celui-ci ne vienne cacher son visage dans son cou, l’embrassant avec délicatesse. Peut-être bien qu’ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ainsi. Enlacés dans les bras de l’autre, à se faire l’amour toutes les heures, à se murmurer lèvres contre lèvres combien ils s’aimaient, à rire et pleurer, jusqu’à ce que le jour se lève, jusqu’à l’instant où Alois dut quitter l’atelier, l’air fatigué mais heureux. Ils n’avaient jamais été aussi entiers qu’aujourd’hui, même lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Si cette histoire était un conte de fées, elle s’arrêterait ici. Ari s’enfuirait avec Alois, laisserait tout derrière lui comme ce dernier l’avait fait. Ils vivraient heureux, quelque part, à _l’autre bout du monde,_ et plus jamais, on ne les atteindrait.

Mais cette histoire n’est pas un conte de fées. Ari ne s’enfuit jamais avec Alois, et ils ne vécurent pas heureux à l’autre bout du monde, tout simplement parce qu’on les avait déjà atteint, et qu’il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. La fin de cette histoire, ils l’avaient eux même provoquée. Ils n’avaient plus qu’à la subir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La capture de Louis est librement inspirée de celle de Miguel de Cervantes, oui


	34. COMBIEN DE JOURS ?

**Printemps 1971**

**_New-York, état de New-York._ **

Dans treize jours, Berlin, un an.

_Non._

Les mots raisonnaient dans sa tête. Un bruit sourd, d’un violence extrême. Louis mentait.

Mi-mai, Louis était rentré de RDA et comptait bien ne plus repartir. Apparement, on avait plus besoin de lui, au plus grand soulagement d’Harry sur qui l’absence commençait à peser assez lourd. On ne se rend pas bien compte de ce que c’est, que d’ _attendre_ le retour de quelqu’un. Au début, il se satisfaisait de nouvelles de temps à autres. Une lettre bien écrite, dégoulinante d’amour pour l’amadouer, un coup de fil à l’improviste histoire de lui réchauffer le coeur, puis ça repartait. Sauf qu’un jour, au bureau, alors qu’il marquait d’une croix sur un calendrier, un déplacement dans le cadre d’un procès, il se rendit compte que le mois d’avril était déjà là, que le temps passait vite, et qu’il n’avait pas vu Louis depuis pas mal de temps. En réalité, ils s’étaient vus il n’y a pas si longtemps que ça, mais ça n’était toujours que quelques jours par ci par là. Il s’était donc amusé à compter le nombre de semaines d’absence depuis le début de l’année. Janvier, quatre, février deux, mars une semaine et demie ainsi que des petits déplacements de deux jours comme ci comme ça, avril deux. Il arrondit à dix, ce qui faisait un total d’environ deux mois et demi d’absence. Il n’osait même pas imaginé ce que cela aurait du être, si Louis n’avait pas lâché l’armée. Une horreur.

Alors dès son retour, ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu. Harry prit trois jours de congés et ils partirent un week-end dans les Hamptons, histoire de se retrouver et d’oublier réciproquement, leurs boulots. Ravoir Louis à ses côtés pendant quatre semaines consécutives fut un tel exploit qu’il en acheta une bouteille de champagne, ce que le châtain prit malheureusement un peu mal. Ils se disputèrent.

« Louis, it was a joke, chill out. »

Mais Louis ne se détendit pas, bien au contraire. De toute façon, dès qu’on lui parlait de son boulot, il se froissait. En fait, il se froissait souvent, sauf quand il était endormi.

« Then it’s not funny. You think I like this situation ?

\- Looks like, yes.

\- You know what ? Be beautiful but shut up. »

Il ne se rendait même pas compte de combien ses mots pouvaient être blessants parfois. Mais il était comme ça. L’homme le plus dévoué, adorable, romantique, amoureux la plupart du temps, mais cassant et violent dans ses mots quand ça n’allait pas. À chaque fois, Harry se sentait comme un pauvre abruti, parce qu’il le laissait dire sans rien rétorquer parce que ça froisserait encore plus châtain et ça n’était pas le but.

« One day I’ll leave, it will be easier for both of us.

 _\- Tu casses mes couilles, Harry._

\- Ah tu veux parler français ? Ok. Alors en plus de te casser les couilles, je me casse aussi comme tu veux rien comprendre. »

Louis l’avait retenu par le bras, fort, sans le vouloir. Harry lui ordonna de le lâcher mais à la place, il l’approcha de lui. La discussion n’était pas terminée, apparement.

« I’m sorry.

\- You’re always sorry.

\- I hate this situation Harry. I used to love it, when I was younger because I was free, no one except my family, was waiting for me. But now, you’re here, and it’s getting harder and harder to accept a mission because each time you stare at me with your shiny green eyes, with that pouty face, you beg me to stay, I want to stay, but I can’t. I love you, but I also love my job, see ? It’s more than a passion. It’s… my whole life. I wish I could be more present, but now I’m here, hm ? And remember when you were still a student ? It was the same, but even worse.

\- It wasn’t the same thing ! Now that we _live_ together, it’s different ! »

Comment Louis pouvait-il comparer leur ancienne situation à celle-ci ? En 1970, il était encore scolarisé, vivait dans un quartier majoritairement habité par les étudiants de Columbia, et Louis résidait à Somerville, à plus d’une heure en voiture de New-York, alors oui, c’était différent d’aujourd’hui, parce qu’aujourd’hui, ils vivaient ensemble, cet appartement était le _leur_ , ce canapé était à _eux_ , ce grille-pain _leur_ appartenait, ce lit était _partagé_ , et même les rouleaux de papier toilette étaient _communs_. Ils n’étaient plus des amants, ils étaient un couple, les choses étaient différentes, Harry n’en démordrait pas.

La dispute prit fin ce soir là, quand Tom sonna à la porte, une bouteille de rosé dans les mains. On était vendredi, c’était l’apéro. Il avait complètement zappé.

Après quelques verres, les tensions disparurent, et après une nuit collés l’un à l’autre, elles furent oubliées…

De fil en aiguille, ils en arrivèrent à ce fameux soir où Louis annonça une énième mauvaise nouvelle. Il faisait remarquablement beau et Harry avait fini un peu plus tôt, surprenant alors Louis qui ne l’attendait pas de si tôt, assis sur un banc à la sortie du cabinet, une rose dans la main qu’il cachait derrière son dos. Ça, c’était un des exemples du romantisme dont pouvait faire preuve l’américain. Venir le chercher sans prévenir, une rose à la main. Ils échangèrent un baiser sur le trottoir et ignorèrent une remarque désobligeante de la part de deux passants, ils n’y prêtaient plus vraiment attention depuis bien longtemps, bien qu’en public, ils essayaient de rester discrets car Harry était toujours un peu blessé par les remarques, quoiqu’il en dise. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux, téléphonèrent pour réserver une table dans un restaurant qu’ils affectionnaient particulièrement, puis Harry alla prendre sa douche. Immédiatement, Louis le rejoignit, et la douche dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu…

À vingt heures tapantes, ils commandaient déjà leurs menus, mais Louis ne semblait plus avoir très faim. Il avait même l’air ailleurs, il n’écoutait plus son petit-ami parler d’untel collègue un peu chiant qui avait trompé sa femme et qui bla-bla-bla, quelle histoire trépidante. Harry s’en aperçut à l’instant où le serveur, après le repas, vint récupérer leurs assiettes et qu’il leur proposa un dessert. Le châtain répondit non. Anormal.

« Ça va ?

\- Hm hm. »

Non, ça n’allait pas, il le voyait bien.

« Lou. I know you. What’s happening ? »

Cette fois, le châtain ne chercha pas à cacher qu’il y avait effectivement un problème et que visiblement, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Harry. Celui-ci attrapa discrètement sa main sur la table et lia leurs doigts. Ça ne pouvait pas être si grave, après tout ?

Sauf qu’il connaissait cet air. L’air triste et coupable, la mine qui dit _pardonne moi encore une fois._ Il comprit à l’instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, que Louis allait lui annoncer _cette_ mauvaise nouvelle pour la énième fois. Bizarrement, il ne caressait plus le dos de sa main. Celle-ci était immobile.

« When ? Where ? How many days ? »

Aller, au pif, dans cinq jours, ou pire, demain, à Moscou, pour deux semaines.

Louis mit énormément de temps à répondre. Harry put voir qu’il avait du mal à déglutir et que ses yeux étaient brillants. Allait-il pleurer ? Mais pourquoi ? À force, ça devenait une habitude. La dernière fois, le bouclé n’avait même pas réagi, quand le châtain lui avait dit qu’il partait en URSS alors qu’un espion américain avait été abattu deux semaines auparavant par le KGB. Il était lassé de le retenir pour rien. Ça ne fonctionnait jamais, Louis partait après l’avoir sauté toute la nuit en lui susurrant des _je t’aime_ à tout va. 

Il répéta ses questions.

Louis daigna enfin répondre, après avoir bu une gorgée de vin. Il tenait son verre dans une main, comme pour faire quelque chose de ses doigts. Il stressait. Il appréhendait. Depuis qu’il avait reçu l’appel, pendant qu’Harry se changeait avant de partir au restaurant, il ne faisait que y penser.

« Thirteen days. Berlin. »

Comme d’habitude, d’accord. Il hocha la tête puis attendit la suite. Il aurait préféré ne jamais l’entendre, ne jamais devoir faire face à ces deux mots et à leurs conséquences.

« One year. »

Le verre qu’Harry tenait lui aussi dans ses mains lui échappa. Il se brisa sur le sol, le liquide rouge peignant une petite mare bordeaux cristallisée sous sa chaise. Des jolis rubis décoraient le sol.

Plus personne ne parla dans le petit restaurant. Un silence de mort pendant quelques secondes, tout au plus, avant qu’un gamin ne se mette à brailler et que la vie reprenne son cours. La Terre tournait à nouveau, mais les dégâts de ce petit temps d’arrêt allaient les renverser, _le_ précipiter vers un grand précipice. _Un an_? Louis partait _un an_?

« You must be kidding me.

\- I’m not. But sweetheart, listen, I— »

Un serveur s’approcha de leur table avec le dessert d’Harry. Un tiramisu, hommage à l’Italie. Il le posa sur la table, tandis qu’un autre venait ramasser les dégâts que le verre d’Harry avait provoqué et qu’il ne semblait pas vouloir nettoyer. Louis bredouilla quelques excuses à l’attention du serveur qui se baissait déjà pour éponger le vin et proposa son aide, mais le français le coupa dans son initiative altruiste. La première vague menaçait déjà : l’eau salée était à deux doigts d’inonder les yeux d’Harry, de ravager son visage, de le rougir, d’exposer son chagrin à la vue de tous. Il en était hors de question. Il se leva sans demander son reste et cracha à l’adresse du serveur, comme à celle de Louis ou qui voudrait bien entendre :

« J’ai plus faim. »

Louis ne le rattrapa pas, il ferma seulement les paupières tout en pinçant dramatiquement la peau entre ses deux yeux, comme si un mal de crâne menaçait de faire son apparition. C’était trop tard de toute façon, il savait qu’il l’avait d’ores et déjà un peu perdu et que plus les minutes passeraient, et plus il lui serait difficile de réparer _ça._

Le serveur lui adressa un sourire désolé et compatissant puis reprit le dessert, comprenant bien que personne n’allait y toucher. Louis paya l’addition au ralenti, les mains tremblantes et sortit de l’établissement presque rouge de honte, face aux regards interrogateurs des autres clients. Il héla un taxi et rentra chez eux, la boule au ventre. Et si Harry n’était pas rentré ? Et si il décidait de le quitter ?

Mais en réalité, Harry était là, déjà couché, plongé dans le noir, fermé à la discussion. Ça n’allait pas être simple.

Lorsque le châtain posa une main sur sa hanche, il le repoussa d’une main. Il avait du pleurer puisque ses doigts étaient mouillés.

Faible comme il était, Louis laissa Harry dans son coin, préférant attendre qu’il digère la nouvelle plutôt que d’attiser sa haine. Peut-être que la nuit l’aiderait à y voir plus clair, même si finalement, huit heures de sommeil ne changeraient rien au fait que dans douze jours demain, Louis partirait à mille lieues de lui, pour toute une année.

*

Le soir suivant, Harry ne rentra pas. Louis lui en voulait d’être aussi immature et de s’enfuir comme ça, de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, et de gaspiller du temps. À tous les coups, il était chez Tom, parce qu’il était chez Tom dès que quelque chose n’allait pas, en fait.

Le sur-lendemain, il rentra enfin. Louis se précipita à sa rencontre. Cette fois, il n’allait pas y échapper.

« Where were you, Harry ?!

\- New-York. The place you like to leave. »

Au moins, il ne faisait pas semblant. Dix sur dix pour la spontanéité de l’introduction.

Harry posa ses affaires sur le canapé et retira sa veste. Sa chemise était froissée, peut-être que finalement, il n’avait pas dormi chez Tom, mais au bureau, et ça lui fit un petit pincement au coeur. Louis ne cessait de lui faire du mal, Harry ne cessait de souffrir de ses absences répétées, mais il restait. Allait-il rester encore une fois ?

« Let me explain, okay ?

\- Ouais. »

Chose qu’il ne faisait jamais, Harry alluma une cigarette en plein milieu du salon alors que la plupart du temps, c’était dans son bureau, à la fenêtre, ou dans la chambre, si Louis déclarait avoir envie d’une cigarette après l’amour. Il s’assit sur le canapé et sembla attendre d’un air détaché, les explications. Cet air, Louis le connaissait bien. Le français essayait de se protéger en fabriquant des forteresses autour de lui, en faisant croire que rien ne pouvait l’atteindre alors que le mal était déjà en lui et l’avait déjà touché. C’était un peu tard, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, il semblait cette fois qu’il n’y ait même pas d’antidote. Ils fonçaient droit vers un mur.

Louis s’installa alors en face de lui et commença à tout lui expliquer, sans forcément rentrer dans les détails parce qu’il n’y était pas autorisé. Une année à Berlin, à agir comme un civil, à côtoyer ces derniers, mais à espionner les grands, et les petits aux services des grands, voilà tout ce qu’il lui avait dit. Harry pressentait déjà que cette année en Allemagne allait les séparer plus qu’autre chose. Une vie de _civil_? C’était quoi, pour la CIA, une vie civile ? La même vie qu’à New-York mais en Allemagne avec des heures de travail ? Une petite maison, un chien, une voiture, un faux poste dans une entreprise, une femme, des amants ? Les nouvelles étaient de pire en pire, mais il ne pouvait absolument rien changer à cela. Il était dépité. Harry frotta son visage entre ses mains. Aucune larme, aucun cri, il avait absolument déjà tout vidé. Il se trouvait faible, de réagir ainsi, mais il ne pensait plus qu’à une seule chose : le retour de l’angoisse, les nuits sans dormir, son obsession pour les journaux qui de toute façon, n’apportaient jamais un grand lot d’informations, l’attente derrière le combiné du téléphone, la solitude, la peur de ne jamais le revoir, toutes ces petites choses qu’il devait surmonter pendant une à deux semaines, il allait devoir les surmonter pendant une année. Mais était-il nécessaire de le répéter de nouveau au châtain ? De le faire se sentir encore plus coupable ? Après tout, lui restait en Amérique, il rentrerait chez eux tous les soirs, il serait en sécurité, n’aurait de comptes à rendre à personne, tandis que Louis allait risquer sa vie _tous_ les jours. Était-il égoïste à son tour, de chercher à le dissuader de partir, à tenter de le convaincre de rester à ses côtés en lui rappelant tout ce qu’il allait rater, le temps qu’ils allaient perdre, les potentielles séquelles de son retour — parce que oui, se retrouver face à un second Marcovitch, ça pourrait lui être fatal ? Sûrement. Ou peut-être que sa réaction était justifiée, mais pas juste envers Louis qui ne faisait qu’accomplir son devoir parce que c’était ce pour quoi il avait signé, et ce pour quoi il s’était engagé quand il n’avait encore que dix-huit ans : servir les États-Unis, au péril de sa vie. Harry passait en second plan, c’était ainsi.

Sans un mot, le plus jeune se leva, sans répondre, laissant Louis dans le désarroi le plus total.

Les dix jours qui suivirent, ils vécurent entre parenthèses. Harry avait ce comportement étrange qui consistait à être collant, mais distant. Il restait dans les parages, mais refusait presque toutes les marques d’affection de la part de Louis qui pourtant en avait besoin, sauf le soir, dans le noir. Le temps passait incroyablement vite, chaque jour le rapprochait de son départ, ses nouveaux vêtements s’empilaient dans sa valise qu’Harry évitait du regard. Un soir, il avait balancé l’un de ses pull-over à capuche noir un peu grand et délavé, dont les gallons était usés. Le bouclé eut la réaction la plus inattendue.

« No.

\- What ? »

Le pull noir qu’il avait jeté dans sa valise retourna instantanément dans le placard. Harry qui depuis une semaine, était plus froid que la banquise, venait de lui reprendre un pull en lui expliquant qu’il aimait bien le porter et que le châtain allait sûrement le perdre en Allemagne. Quel mauvais menteur… en réalité, Harry le portait souvent quand Louis partait, parce que ce dernier l’avait souvent sur le dos et qu’il avait son odeur. Si Harry voulait le garder, c’était pour pouvoir avoir un peu de Louis avec lui les jours où le manque et l’absence pèseraient un peu trop…

Conscient du chagrin de son petit-ami, Louis vint l’enlacer, alors que celui-ci pliait avec attention, le fameux pull. Il essaya d’abord de se dégager, mais l’américain avait trop de forces et Harry était un chouïa trop faible, dans ses bras. Deux ou trois baisers furent déposés dans le cou du français. Un an sans lui ? Un an sans toucher son épiderme, sans embrasser ses lèvres et son corps, sans voir ses beaux yeux, sans l’entendre rire aux éclats, sans coiffer ses bouclettes avec ses doigts, sans l’entendre respirer à ses côtés pendant la nuit, sans sentir ses pieds froids contre les siens, et sans tant d’autres choses ? Louis se demandait si cela serait possible, ou s’il allait lâchement abandonner sa mission en plein milieu.

« I love you, Harry. I swear I will never forget you. I’ll think about you every fucking day, just like I already do.

\- I wish I could trust you.

\- We went through so many things together, we met in Tokyo, you took a flight to France and I took one to New-York, then we met again in Moscow, kissed for the first time in Leningrad, you moved to New-York, I travelled to North Carolina, the Hamptons, to find you back. We can do it, I swear to God we can do it. One year, but after, it’s over, okay ? »

Louis avait utilisé les bons mots. Les derniers restèrent dans un coin de la tête d’Harry et Louis pouvait être certain qu’il n’oublierait pas sa promesse. Ô grand jamais…

Alors Harry se détendit un peu, poussa Louis sur le lit, le déshabilla, se déshabilla, jeta significativement les affaires pour l’Allemagne du châtain par terre, et lui fit l’amour, brusquement, mais tendrement à la fois. Ça n’était pas la dernière fois, mais dans trois jours, il lui dirait au revoir dans le hall d’un aéroport.

*

Harry l’avait accompagné à l’aéroport. Mauvaise idée. Louis devait y rejoindre un collègue et celui-ci évoqua la disparition d’un de leurs agents entre Moscou et Berlin. À cet instant, on annonça la fermeture de l’embarquement dans une dizaine de minutes. Il ne leur restait que dix petites minutes pour combler les douze mois d’absence. La peur rongeait déjà l’estomac du plus jeune qui retint Louis quand ce dernier commença à s’éloigner.

« Don’t leave, you heard what he said ?

\- Harry, please, not now. I’ll call you when I’ll be in Germany. Don’t cry. I love you. »

Rien ne servait de tenter de le convaincre. C’était déjà vainc. Le brun retint de nouvelles larmes lors de leur ultime câlin, jusqu’à ce qu’elles cèdent le barrage lorsque Louis disparut de sa vision, appelé par le devoir. Harry explosa en sanglots au milieu de l’aéroport. Étrangement, il y avait un air de déjà vu. Un jeune garçon qui laisse celui qu’il aime partir, sans certitude de le voir revenir. Il partit vomir dans les toilettes les plus proches lorsqu’il vit devant ses yeux, non plus un hall d’aéroport, mais le quai d’un port, un voilier qui s’éloigne, et un homme semblable à Louis faire de grands gestes en sa direction. Dans les deux scénarios, celui qui restait n’était plus qu’une partie de lui-même, à moitié vivant déjà à moitié fantôme.


	35. QUI VA À LA CHASSE PERD SA PLACE

**Printemps 1971 à été 1972**

****En une année, il peut se passer énormément de choses. C’est ce qu’Harry avait dit à Louis, un peu avant qu’il parte afin de le dissuader.

Douze mois, une cinquantaine de semaines, trois cent soixante-cinq jours. Et quand on savait que seulement quelques secondes — par un exemple un coup de foudre, servent à changer une vie, il est évident qu’en une année, il y a des milliers de possibilités que la vie prenne un nouveau tournant.

Les six premiers mois ne furent pas évidents, et puis il s’y était finalement fait, à cette absence. Les coups de fil étaient rares, et parfois, ça n’était même pas Louis qui téléphonait. En fait, après l’été, Harry n’eut des nouvelles de son petit-ami que via la Central Intelligence Agency, environ toutes les deux semaines, si ce n’est pas plus. Les premières fois, il en avait été frustré, de devoir se résoudre à ces simples _rien à signaler, il est en vie, tout va bien_ , mais il n’avait pas eu le choix, c’était ça ou rien, alors il avait choisi le maigre _ça._ Il n’attendait plus derrière le téléphone, il n’attendait même plus derrière les coups de téléphone, en fait, il mettait Louis dans un coin de sa tête pour éviter de se faire plus de mal comme ça. Il était en vie ? C’était le principal.

Sauf qu’en six mois, on a le temps de changer. Harry avait fini par se faire de nouvelles habitudes,se créer des nouveaux rituels, côtoyer de nouvelles personnes : son cercle s’était élargi et certains collègues étaient devenus des amis, ils sortaient le vendredi dans des bars ou restaurants, dans des expositions, des musées ou bien ils se donnaient rendez-vous les uns chez les autres. Ils étaient quatre. Deux femmes et deux hommes, dont Harry. Il avait changé de mode de vie, et celui-ci lui convenait. Cependant, il y avait un bémol à ajouter à tout cela.

C’était sa vie intime. Aucune attention, aucune tendresse, aucun mot doux, aucun regard, aucune caresse, rien. C’était plat, vide, mort, ancien. À l’échelle d’une vie, six mois, c’est rien. Mais six mois en apnée, ça fait des dégâts. Six mois que ses semaines suivaient un seul et même schéma : traverser la route, rencontrer un client, plancher sur un dossier, déjeuner à la cafétéria avec une collègue, plancher à nouveau, plaider au tribunal, rentrer, se doucher, manger, lire un livre, s’endormir dessus, recommencer, attendre le vendredi pour s’enfiler du mauvais rosé, raconter sa vie ennuyante et écouter les histoires de couple des autres, rentrer, faire son insomnie du vendredi, recommencer. Et ça pendant une vingtaine de semaines, ça commençait à faire long. Alors dans six nouveaux mois, où en serait-il ?

*

Fin janvier, il eut un coup de fil au travail. Il était dix-neuf heures, les new-yorkais à l’extérieur combattaient la pluie et se disputaient pour savoir qui rentrerait en premier dans le prochain taxi jaune. Pire que les parisiens. Lui s’en fichait, il habitait la rue en face. Il décrocha en se retenant de soupirer, mais n’importe qui au bout du fil aurait pu déduire sa lassitude.

« Harry de Stadieu ?

\- It’s me.

\- It’s Austin Harvey. »

Quelques secondes, vous avez dit ?

Un coup de foudre en 1968, un coup de fil en 1972.

*

Ce soir là, Austin Harvey avait proposé à Harry de venir boire un verre.

Il avait dit non, puis il avait raccroché. Presque à contre-coeur.

Trois jours plus tard, encore un coup de téléphone. Toujours le même. Harry avait encore dit non. Et Austin avait encore rappelé. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait, bien qu’il s’en doutait un petit peu. Si c’était à propos de travail, il viendrait directement le voir, leurs cabinets n’étaient pas si éloignés l’un de l’autre. Alors si ça n’était pas pour des fins professionnelles… c’était pour des fins personnelles, et ça, c’était impossible.

« Do you know, Harvey, that harassment is punished ? Thought you had studied law.

\- Just one drink. I know you want it too.

\- No. I have a boyfriend.

\- Well, I heard he was in Germany for work.

\- Bye, Harvey. »

Lui ressasser que Louis était de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique n’était pas une façon d’obtenir une réponse positive de sa part. Il raccrocha donc une énième fois, même si, sans le vouloir, il sourit un peu bêtement et dut mordre sa lèvre lorsque sa collègue vint lui apporter des papiers dont il avait besoin pour finaliser un dossier. Ce Austin Harvey lui donnait, après plus de six mois de solitude, l’attention qui lui manquait tant…

*

En février, Harry eut un dossier complexe à traiter, ce qui l’avait amené à se rendre maintes fois au tribunal. Quelle fut sa surprise, quand une fois sur place, il se rendit compte que l’avocat de la partie défenderesse n’était autre que Austin Harvey. Pourtant, ça n’était pas à lui qu’il était censé avoir à faire. Harry demanda donc au juge des explications qu’Austin lui donna lui-même. C’était presque grossier, en réalité, mais Harvey travaillait lui aussi pour un grand cabinet, et au dernier moment, on lui avait refilé le dossier pour qu’il l’étudie et parte le plaider à la place d’un autre qui, apparement, avait été pris dans un scandale quelconque. Harry répondit simplement qu’il aurait pu utiliser son téléphone pour le prévenir au lieu de le harceler d’invitations et celui-ci lui rétorqua qu’il avait essayé de le faire, mais qu’il avait raccroché en entendant le son de sa voix. L’avocat d’origine française rougit et s’en retourna auprès de son client. Il voulait écraser Harvey.

Ce petit jeu entre eux dura quelques semaines. Avant chaque audience, ils se lançaient des piques, se massacraient pendant les plaidoiries, tandis qu’Harry recevait malgré tout, quelques fois par semaine, un appel d’Austin. Toujours la même chose. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus Harry commençait à lentement craquer. Il en oublia même que son petit-ami était en Allemagne, en train de risquer sa vie chaque minute. En fait, depuis que cet avocat new-yorkais avait commencé à lui téléphoner régulièrement, il s’était senti pousser des ailes, comme si enfin, ce manque en lui était partiellement comblé, et ça faisait du bien. Il avait même du mal à croire que les appels de la CIA étaient devenus moins importants que ceux d’Harvey. De toute façon, ce qu’Harry aurait voulu, c’était entendre Louis, et mieux : être avec lui. Le châtain avait choisi l’Allemagne, alors tant pis pour lui. La vie ne s’arrêtait pas à l’instant où l’agent Turner quittait le pays. À plus tard, les remords.

« Harry de Stadieu ?

\- It’s me…

\- It’s Austin Harvey. »

Midi. Le bouclé tournait dans son fauteuil en cuir usé, le téléphone sur les cuisses, enroulant le fil serpentin autour de ses phalanges comme une pauvre adolescente discutant avec une amie au bout du fil. Il avait l’air niais et cet air mielleux ne passa pas inaperçu. Une des deux femmes avec qui il s’était lié d’amitié l’observa depuis son propre bureau, tout juste en face. Elle n’avait jamais vu Harry comme ça : souriant, détendu, sur un nuage. Ces derniers temps, il était un peu à l’ouest, plus libéré, étrange. Était-ce son Louis ? Peut-être. Il avait reçu une lettre il y a une semaine, apparement, mais il n’en avait pas dévoilé le contenu et n’avait pas semblé si heureux que ça, ou bien il le cachait, gardant pour lui son trésor.

Lorsqu’il sortit de son bureau, elle l’interpella. Il s’approcha d’elle en souriant, malgré son air pressé. Elle lui demanda avec qui ou quoi lui donnait un tel sourire. Il répondit _personne_. Donc, on parlait bien d’un _qui._ Elle proposa _Louis_ , mais il rit nerveusement et se braqua, avant de rétorquer _non, il n’appelle jamais._ Bien. Elle comprit alors qu’Harry voyait peut-être un autre homme, et ça, c’était bien bas, elle osait espérer qu’il ne tomberait pas dans les mailles du filet d’un autre homme ou d’une femme. Elle n’était pas forcément ouverte aux relations homosexuelles avant de connaître Harry, d’ailleurs, quand il était arrivé au cabinet et qu’elle avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il serait en couple un homme, elle fut la première à lui lancer des regards de dégoût ou à jacter dans son dos, et parfois même devant lui. Mais elle avait réalisé, en le côtoyant un peu plus personnellement et en dehors du travail, que ses jugements étaient infondés et déplacés. Harry n’était pas malade, Harry n’était pas défaillant, Harry n’était pas une personne mauvaise, Harry ne l’avait pas rendue lesbienne, être homosexuel n’était pas une maladie. _Love is love_ , il lui avait dit, tout simplement, et ça n’avait rien à voir avec tout le reste. Elle regrettait tant, d’avoir pu penser le contraire mais peu importe ses excuses, Harry gardait dans un coin de sa tête les remarques qu’elle lui avait balancé.

Lorsqu’il retourna dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard avec un café fumant acheté au distributeur, il reprit son téléphone, ferma ses stores à moitié cassés et poussiéreux afin que les commères arrêtent de jacasser, et reprit le fil de sa conversation avec Austin. Il avait simplement mis l’appel en attente.

« I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.

\- Ready to lose the trial, more like ?

\- As long as I can see you, everything will be alright. »

Austin n’essayait même plus de cacher son attirance envers Harry, et celui-ci ressentait toujours quelque chose dès qu’il flirtait avec lui. Il se sentait coupable, après les appels, mais dès qu’ils se croisaient au tribunal, tout était différent et la culpabilité s’effaçait. Il y avait ces regards, ces frôlements, cette électricité et clairement, ce serait mentir de dire que le bouclé n’avait pas envie d’un peu plus. Mais c’était déjà le mois de mars, Louis allait bientôt revenir et tout ça serait oublié, non ?

Tom et son amie lui firent part de leurs inquiétudes, le soir précédant la fin du procès.

« He wants you in his bed.

\- I know.

\- What about Louis ? »

Louis, Louis, Louis, toujours Louis, mais est-ce que Louis était là finalement, est-ce qu’il luiécrivait ? Une lettre tous les trois mois ? Un appel de la CIA tous les mois ? Ça n’était pas assez, ça n’était suffisant pour entretenir les feux de l’amour. Louis ne jetait pas une grosse bûche dans le feu pour tenter de faire perdurer la flamme jusqu’à son retour. Oh non, il ne jetait qu’une brindille qui cramait et finissait en cendres froides. Pas génial.

Harry leur expliqua alors qu’ils n’étaient pas dans sa situation, qu’ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que c’était, d’être amoureux d’un absent, d’être en couple avec un homme invisible, d’être seul tout le temps, de ne recevoir aucun amour, de n’avoir aucune nouvelle, d’être rongé par l’angoisse du soir au matin, du matin au soir, de fixer un téléphone sans arrêt depuis plus d’un an maintenant si l’on comptait son premier départ en janvier 1971. Oh non, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. C’était hors de leurs capacités, parce qu’on ne peut pas comprendre ce que l’on ne connaît pas et ne veut pas connaître.

Carlotta — c’était le prénom de son amie, avertit dès lors Tom à propos des appels mystérieux que recevait Harry au travail. Ils conclurent que Austin en était l’auteur, et qu’Harry était bel et bien dans la merde, et que leurs mises en garde et leur vigilance ne seraient sûrement pas assez pour dissuader un peu le bouclé de s’éloigner d’Harvey qui mettait en danger son couple… Était-ce, au fond, une sorte de vengeance inconsciente de la part d’Harry ?

*

Il gagna le procès.

À la sortie du tribunal, il fit une rapide déclaration aux médias, avant de leur échapper et de se rendre à la station de métro la plus proche pour retourner chez lui. Il pleuvait un peu, ça sentait l’orage. On l’arrêta. Quelqu’un tenait son bras fermement.

Austin Harvey.

« Well done, Mr. I-don’t-need-help.

\- Thanks, Mr. I-love-harassing-people.

\- Just you.

\- Should I be flattered ?

\- Just one drink ? »

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis regarda sa montre avant de poser ses yeux sur Austin. C’était un bel homme, finalement. Châtain très clair, cheveux courts, costume beige en sorte de lin, yeux gris sombres, belles mains aux doigts fins, voix rauque, courbes alléchantes, détermination séduisante… peut-être que un verre ne tuerait personne…

« One drink. But just one. »

Au milieu de la rue, Austin lâcha sa sacoche et poussa un cri de victoire. Les passants le regardèrent d’un air ébahi. Eh bien, tant de théâtralité en plein milieu de la journée… on avait pas l’habitude de voir un homme comme Austin aussi heureux à l’heure de pointe. D’habitude, ce genre d’hommes, ça fonce dans les rues et ça ne s’arrête que pour acheter un café. Ça sentait le début du printemps. Le renouveau. La renaissance…

Harry avait les joues rouges et souriait presque timidement. Austin lui fit signe de le suivre, lui murmurant au creux de l’oreille qu’il connaissait un café tranquille où eux-mêmes, seraient tranquilles…

Ce café fut le premier d’une longue série.

*

En avril, alors qu’il était en congés pour trois jours, il reçut un coup de téléphone, alors qu’il venait de rentrer d’un rendez-vous avec Austin où ils s’étaient un peu cherchés.

Louis était au bout du fil. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit derrière lui. Son coeur s’arrêta de battre. Après tant de mois sans entendre sa voix, celle-ci caressait à nouveau ses tympans.

« Hey, my love… »

Harry ne put répondre, ça lui semblait irréel, dingue, fou. Louis déglutit à l’autre bout du fil.

« I miss you… (une pause) How are you ?

\- I’m fine. And you ? How’s your _Berliner’s_ life ?

\- It’s uh… complicated. But I guess I’m fine. I’m sorry I didn’t call you a bit earlier but—

\- It’s ok. I’m not waiting after your calls anymore. »

Coup dur pour Louis derrière le combiné. Harry ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il était en colère contre lui, un peu, ça se comprenait. Pourtant, il faisait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour tenter de revenir le plus tôt possible, pour trouver un moyen de contacter son petit-ami mais ça n’était pas simple. S’il était pris à passer un coup de fil en Amérique… alors qu’il était en territoire soviétique…

« Well… I’m taking risks to call you now.

\- Then stop taking risk and come back home safe and sound.

\- Harry…

\- What ?! We’re in April. Didn’t hear the sound of your voice for almost a year ?! What do you want from me ? Hear me saying that I love you, that I miss you, as if it wasn’t obvious ? I do miss you, and I love you, being without you is a nightmare but well, I’m dealing with it. Now please, stop taking risks, and just come back home. »

Il raccrocha, débrancha son téléphone et brisa un vase. Tout perdait son sens. Que venait-il de faire ? Louis ne méritait pas ce traitement de sa part… enfin si, peut-être que si il le méritait, quel petit-ami censé ne donnait pas de nouvelles orales depuis l’automne dernier ? Trois lettres et c’est tout ? C’était de ça, dont il devait se contenter, et d’un appel dit _risqué_? Non. Non il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas de cette vie là. Qu’il rentre, et maintenant, ou bien il mettrait un terme à leur relation. Jouer sur deux tableaux n’était pas quelque chose qu’il appréciait, mais ces derniers temps, il n’avait plus vraiment le choix, du moins, il n’avait plus l’impression de l’avoir et si Louis ne revenait pas, d’autres prendraient sa place. Parfois, aimer ne suffit pas à nous faire rester.

*

En mai, toujours aucun signe de Louis. Il aurait du rentrer, mais il ne l’était pas. Cela faisait plus de trois cent soixante-cinq jours et Harry lui avait fait sentir, avant qu’il parte, qu’il n’attendrait pas toute sa vie. Louis en était conscient, Louis avait accepté l’idée de peut-être perdre Harry si après un an d’absence, il n’était toujours pas en Amérique.

Par contre Austin, lui, était toujours là. Ils s’étaient vus une dizaine de fois au café, à toutes sortes d’horaires, et s’appelaient régulièrement. Jusqu’au jour où ils rentrèrent tard d’un dîner au restaurant. Harry avait bu du mauvais rosé et n’avait pas tourné dans sa rue pour rejoindre son appartement, non, il avait suivi Austin qui lui avait demandé s’il était sur de ce qu’il faisait, c’est à dire : le suivre chez lui.

Harry répondit oui.

Austin sourit en retour. Il voyait peut-être enfin le bout du tunnel.

Le bouclé s’assit sur la machine à laver dans la buanderie, pendant que Austin retirait ses chaussures et foutait dans cette même machine, le contenu de son bac à linge ainsi que le pull qu’il avait tâché au restaurant — tâche de vin rouge, chemise blanche. Harry le regardait faire avec attention. Il prenait ses aises, et ça plaisait autant à Austin que ça le dérangeait.

« You look like the perfect husband.

\- Sadly I’m gay and can’t marry a man.

\- But you can pretend…. »

Le français était toujours comme ça : accessible, mais intouchable, proche, mais inaccessible… Une horreur. Austin lança une machine puis se redressa, reposant enfin son attention sur le beau brun qui avait déboutonné sa chemise. Un homme en couple ne faisait pas ça devant un autre, si ? Attiré par ce torse encore bronzé de l’été passé dans le sud de la France, il y posa sa main et comme Harry ne fit rien pour le repousser — ses mains étant agrippées aux rebords de la machine qui vibrait sous lui, il fit glisser le tissu le long de ses épaules. Austin avait souvent tenté de s’imaginer comment le corps d’Harry pouvait bien être : fin, voluptueux, ventre plat ou petit ventre, poilu ou lisse, mais la réalité dépassait ses espérances. Il avait même tatouages, dont un sur la hanche — de l’hébreu, un au poignet du torse — du morse, et un sous la clavicule — un nombre. Il était splendide. De lui, émanait le désir et le péché…

« You’re so gorgeous Harry, I always thought you were, but… it’s beyond words. »

Des mots doux, des mots qui percutent. Enfin. Le ventre d’Harry était en feu, son pantalon de costume déformé au niveau de l’entrejambe. Austin le remarqua bien vite. Il déglutit. Est-ce que le français le voulait vraiment ou était-ce plutôt un manque d’activité sexuelle ? Il penchait pour la seconde option, s’apprêtait presque à lui dire non à contre coeur, mais Harry retira sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon, laissant apparaître l’élastique de son sous-vêtement gris sous lequel on devinait parfaitement un sexe dur en érection. Ils ne s’étaient même pas touchés, il était évident que le beau brun était en manque mais… mais Austin avait envie de croire que ça n’était pas que ça, finalement.

« My underwear is dirty, now. Must to be washed too. »

Si Austin s’était contenté de flirter, d’effleurer les hanches du bouclé du bout des doigts quand ils marchaient, quand ils se disaient au revoir, de glisser son pied entre ses jambes sous la table, Harry lui, lui demandait indirectement de le déshabiller. Il était… pas croyable. Voyant que le bel américain semblait un peu perdu entre son coeur et sa raison, le bouclé, lui même perdu mais ne réfléchissant plus qu’avec sa troisième jambe, souleva son bassin pour inciter Austin à lui retirer son pantalon, ce qu’il fit alors, faisant glisser en même temps, son sous-vêtement souillé. Et merde, qu’Harry était… bandant, sexy, séduisant, imposant. Il trompait littéralement son petit-ami par la même occasion… mais ne semblait pas le moindre du monde perturbé par cette idée…

Arrêtant de réfléchir, Austin s’approcha d’Harry, colla ses mains sous ses fesses et celui-ci s’agrippa à lui, entourant ses hanches encore rêches à cause des vêtements, de ses longues jambes. Austin le traina jusque sa chambre et l’allongea sur son lit avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, follement, jusqu’à ce que le plus vieux ne glisse entre ses jambes et occupe la place jadis occupée par Louis. Harry essayait de ne pas penser à lui, il réfléchirait aux conséquences demain. Ce soir, il voulait être un homme à nouveau, compté et être aimé, que l’on prenne soin de lui, et non pas qu’on le laisse seul sur un continent étranger. Il ne tint pas bien longtemps, d’ailleurs ils ne couchèrent pas ensemble à proprement parlé, Austin se contenta de lui faire une fellation puis des caresses ensuite, mais c’était énorme pour Harry qui n’avait rien fait avec quelqu’un depuis l’année précédente. Austin savait y faire, vraiment y faire. Ils étaient allongés en quinconce dans son lit, Harry avait la tête sur l’oreiller, Austin la joue collée à son bas ventre et les lèvres à quelques centimètres de son aine. Le bouclé avait de belles formes, de jolies hanches, il avait peut-être un peu pris depuis l’époque où il étudiait, mais seulement en muscles, Louis était fou de le laisser seul et malheureux. Une main caressant sa hanche, sa cuisse et sa fesse gauche, il écoutait Harry parler. Il parlait de Louis. Austin aurait préféré parler d’autre chose, mais il savait pertinemment que même s’ils avaient passé un moment intime, Harry était amoureux d’un autre.

« I’ve just cheated on him.

\- Maybe he did the same.

\- No. I’m sure he didn’t. I’m an asshole, hm ? But it’s too hard without him. I just can’t. I thought it would have been easier to be alone, to deal with loneliness, lack of attention, of love, of sex, of him. 

\- Well, we didn’t have sex together so you haven’t completely cheated on him… » 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Bien-sûr que si, il l’avait trompé. Dès l’instant où il avait commencé à flirter sérieusement avec Austin, il l’avait trompé.

« Anyway, when he’ll come back, I’ll tell him everything. I can’t be _this_ guy.

\- Does that mean…

\- That we’re together ? No. »

Austin était un peu optimiste et idéaliste. Les sentiments d’Harry pour Louis étaient toujours les mêmes. Mais la distance avait ruiné leur relation et Harry ne voulait pas ne pas être honnête avec le châtain qui était le seul à pouvoir décider de la suite de leur relation. De toute manière, à deux heures du matin, ça n’était pas le moment d’y réfléchir. Austin le fit alors taire en embrassant l’intérieur de sa cuisse qu’il avait tout juste devant son nez. Harry l’écrasa toute entière sur son visage en riant, avant de se faire retourner avec force. Quitte à ce qu’il ait trompé Louis, Austin voulait au moins que ce soit pour quelque chose. Il l’embrassa de la nuque jusqu’au bas du dos, déposant une multitude de baisers saliveux sur cette peau que personne n’avait touchée ces derniers mois. Ensuite, sa langue s’aventura vers des contrées plus au sud, mais ce que se font les amants sous les draps, dans le noir, restent entre les amants…

Le lendemain au bureau, lorsqu’Harry reçut un appel de la CIA annonçant le retour de l’agent Turner pour la fin juin, il réalisa bel et bien qu’il avait trompé l’amour de sa vie, par simple esprit de vengeance et par manque de cul complètement égoïste et mal placé. N’aurait-il pas pu continuer avec sa foutue main droite ? Il se donnait envie de vomir. Carlotta et Tom ramassèrent les morceaux le soir-même, et furent désolés de ne pas avoir réussi à l’empêcher d’être passé à l’étape fatidique avec Austin. C’était un peu tard, désormais.

Le compte à rebours était déjà enclenché.


	36. UNE MULTITUDE DE FEUX

**Été 1972**

**_New-York, état de New-York._ **

La « fin juin » s’avéra être début juillet. Le quatre, plus exactement. Harry ne fut même pas surpris d’avoir un appel confirmant le retour de l’agent Turner pour cette date et non pas avant. Avant de retourner à sa vie de tous les jours, Louis et ses coéquipiers durent, pendant quelques jours, passer différents tests. Fiabilité, par exemple, santé aussi. Harry n’avait pas posé énormément de questions puisqu’il savait qu’il n’obtiendrait pas forcément de réponses.

Les parents de Louis l’avait appelé quelques jours auparavant, conviant Harry aux célébrations de l’ _Independance Day_ chez eux, ainsi qu’à celles pour le retour de leur fils adoré. Il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à dire non, bien qu’il ait rêvé d’autre chose pour leurs retrouvailles après cette année de séparation. Quoique, le fait qu’ils ne se retrouvent pas seuls dès le début était peut-être une bonne chose. Après tout, Harry avait peur que la tromperie se voit sur son visage, que son manque de loyauté raisonne dans sa voix, que la culpabilité se remarque dans ses gestes. Puis Louis aussi, avait peut-être des choses à cacher ? En une année ils avaient sûrement changé tous les deux, ils n’étaient plus les mêmes, peut-être. Harry avait peur de ça : se retrouver face à un étranger, au fantôme de celui qu’il avait aimé.

Il fut bien vite fixé. Louis était censé arriver vers midi selon Shirley. Ça ne laissait plus qu’une heure à Harry pour se préparer. Face au miroir dans la salle de bain du châtain, il fixait son reflet. Il avait de plus en plus de mal avec lui. Quand il regardait un an en arrière, il revoyait un jeune étudiant fraîchement diplômé, encore un peu naïf et s’apprêtant à vivre un été exceptionnel en Italie, baigné de soleil, gorgé d’eau saline, teinté de limonades au citron et parfumé de leurs odeurs corporelles enlacées après l’amour au petit matin. Il repensait à ce jeune français heureux d’aménager avec l’amour de sa vie, de lancer sa carrière d’avocat outre-atlantique. Aujourd’hui, dans ce miroir, il ne voyait qu’un homme mal rasé, malheureux, seul, qui n’avait rien d’autre que sa carrière prenante pour lui occuper l’esprit. Louis revenait aujourd’hui, mais allait-ce durer ? N’allait-il pas finir par repartir encore une fois comme il le faisait à chaque fois ? Louis n’avait même pas trente ans, sa carrière d’espion n’en était qu’à ses débuts, après tout, pourquoi arrêterait-il pour ses beaux yeux, d’abord ? Énervé, Harry jeta violemment son rasoir dans l’évier. Pourquoi essayait-il de se rendre désirable ? Pour que Louis le trouve si séduisant qu’il ne veuille plus jamais repartir ? Peut-être.

Mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas, ça n’avait jamais fonctionné.

*

Louis venait tout juste de saluer chaleureusement les membres de sa famille dans le jardin et le salon après être sorti de son taxi quand sa soeur l’informa de la présence de son petit-ami à l’étage. Il pâlit. Harry était ici, chez lui, pour lui — vraiment pour lui car le bouclé supportait mal les week-ends chez ses beaux-parents. Être de retour à la maison faisait du bien, revoir ces visages familiers, recevoir ces étreintes rassurantes, savoir que l’on peut sortir dehors sans revolver… ça lui changeait de sa misérable vie berlinoise. Mais savoir qu’à l’étage, Harry était là, à l’attendre en compagnie de l’amertume… ça lui donnait juste la nausée.

Il était alors monté silencieusement à l’étage et était rentré dans sa chambre, découvrant son lit défait et les affaires de son petit-ami en vrac un peu partout. Des vêtements dont il ne se rappelait même pas, preuve qu’il était parti bien trop longtemps. Coup de couteau au coeur. À pas de loup, il s’approcha de la porte de sa petite salle-de-bain annexée à sa chambre, la lumière était allumée et le tourne-disque était en marche. Harry écoutait de la musique en se préparant, en l’attendant. Ça n’avait rien d’extraordinaire mais Louis en eut le ventre serré d’appréhension. Après une année de séparation, ils étaient à quelques pas l’un de l’autre. Il déglutit, puis se posta dans l’embrasure de la porte à moitié fermée. Harry était habillé. Il portait un pantalon en léger taillé, assez large mais pas de trop, une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées qui laissaient entrevoir ses avant-bras nus, ses poignets fins. Cheveux dont les boucles étaient parfaitement bien coiffées, brillantes, soyeuses, sûrement parfumées. En l’espace d’un an, il avait l’air d’être… devenu un homme. Il était magnifique, presque impressionnant. Il dégageait une confiance en lui inouïe, une classe naturelle. Il en imposait, il était intimidant.

Lorsque l’espion entra dans la petite pièce, Harry ne fit pas tout de suite attention. Il cherchait quelque chose dans sa trousse de toilette et n’entendit pas le bruit de ses pas, celui des chaussettes qui glissent contre le carrelage. Par contre, il sentit des mains s’accrocher à ses hanches. Il se figea d’un seul coup, sans oser relever la tête ni bouger d’un poil. Il n’était pas dupe, ni stupide, il savait à qui appartenaient ces mains. D’abord parce qu’il les reconnaissait, elles avaient des centaines de fois caressé ses hanches, ses fesses, ses cuisses, ses flancs, son corps entier. Elles s’emboîtaient à la perfection avec chaque membre de son anatomie, ça en était presque déroutant. Une poigne toujours douce mais ferme, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Entre mille étreintes, il la reconnaîtrait, celle-ci. Celle de Louis, celle de l’amour de sa vie entière. Il finit malgré tout par se redresser, son dos se collant alors immédiatement contre le torse de Louis, leurs regards se croisant dans le grand miroir. Ils auraient peut-être du y voir une métaphore. Ils n’étaient plus que le reflet d’eux-mêmes, de ce qu’ils étaient auparavant. Il y avait les originaux, et il y avait les _autres_ , les _fantômes._

L’américain prit la parole en premier, interrompant le silence assourdissant comblé par les notes de la chanson _California Dreamin’_ en arrière fond. Il n’avait toujours pas lâché Harry, le tenant fermement contre lui, comme pour ne pas qu’il s’échappe alors qu’il était celui qui partait à l’autre bout de la Terre tous les mois.

« Hey. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait du mal à croire à l’authenticité de cet instant. Il avait tant de fois rêvé que Louis passe le pas de la porte, qu’il se faufile sous les draps, qu’il l’enlace, à des moments où il ne l’attendait pas. Il ne l’avait jamais fait, avant aujourd’hui, et aujourd’hui, les choses étaient différentes, le français ne rêvait plus des mêmes choses. Malgré tout, le bouclé se retourna pour lui faire face, il voulait confronter le regard de sa personne, et non pas celui de son reflet.

Il avait presque oublié leur légère différence de taille, et même l’intensité de son regard profond, le teint de sa peau pâle et légèrement ridée comme celle d’un trentenaire novice, la clarté de ses cheveux blondis par un soleil qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonné en Allemagne. Les photos qu’ils avaient prises d’eux n’étaient jamais réalistes, jamais assez réussies pour représenter la réalité. Harry croyait retomber amoureux de lui alors qu’il ne savait plus à qui il faisait face, ou plutôt : il ne savait plus qui il était lui-même, quelle était sa place dans ce duo infernal et majestueux qu’ils étaient lorsqu’ils avaient le _temps_ de s’aimer, ni même ce qu’il voulait pour la suite. Il était si perdu, et ce regard azur ne faisait que le faire perdre pied.

« I’ve missed you. »

Culotté, pour un garçon qui avait tout quitté. Harry rit nerveusement, Louis en fut blessé. Il y avait déjà de la rancoeur. Elle ne partirait pas de sitôt, mais malgré tout, quelque chose était plus fort qu’elle : leur amour.

« I’m sorry.

\- Let’s not talk about it. Please. »

Harry était froid. Tellement froid, et pourtant Louis lisait dans son regard qu’il voulait toujours de lui. Ça le rassura, mais pas assez. Collés l’un contre l’autre, il y avait presque un malaise entre eux malgré tout. Tout paraissait incorrect, illogique, insensé. Avaient-ils tout perdu ou était-ce simplement les premières minutes, heures, journées, semaines ?

Derrière eux, la musique jouait toujours.

Le français s’extirpa de leur étreinte qui n’en était même pas une et s’apprêta à sortir de la salle de bain quand Louis lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir puis le plaqua contre la porte qui claqua en se refermant sous leurs deux poids écrasés contre elle. L’espion plaqua ses lèvres avec désespoir sur celles d’Harry, attendant plus que jamais une réponse de sa part : elle ne vint qu’après une minute de bataille où Louis l’embrassa avec des larmes dans les yeux, des larmes de frustration, de colère. Fort heureusement, le bouclé avait fini par joindre la danse, se laissant complètement aller. Une année à rattraper, ça n’allait pas être simple, mais si Louis mettait autant d’ardeur dans chacun de ses baisers, ils allaient peut-être réussir à bâtir quelque chose de nouveau. Les mains de l’un et de l’autre retrouvaient leurs places si longtemps désertées, leurs corps s’emboîtaient à nouveau, leurs âmes ne faisaient plus qu’une, ils étaient enfin entiers… mais à quel prix ?

« Harry, I— oh my God, _mon amour_ , I love you.

\- Je sais… »

La tension grimpa vite. Ils voulaient se retrouver, maintenant, ne pas s’expliquer, ne pas se disputer, ne pas se retrouver au milieu de dizaines de personnes inconnues ou seulement connues de nom, de visage. Ils désiraient juste fermer les yeux, oublier cette année passée loin l’un de l’autre, mettre de côté la rancoeur, et se donner l’un à l’autre, dans l’obscurité, dans la chaleur réconfortante d’un lit. Ils voulaient une étreinte forte, intime, personnelle, cachée, loin de tout. Mais ils ne l’auraient pas avant plusieurs heures. Shirley frappa à la porte de la chambre de son fils alors qu’il échangeait un énorme patin avec son petit-ami.

« Louis, Harry ? »

Ils se détachèrent l’un de l’autre. Leurs joues étaient roses, leurs lèvres rouges, leurs pupilles brillaient comme si elles contenaient deux univers étoilés chacune. À l’unisson, leurs coeurs battaient l’un pour l’autre. Ils échangèrent leur tout premier sourire lorsque Shirley ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et les découvrit dans un piètre état. Elle en fut presque offusquée, comme si elle ne se doutait pas que les deux amoureux allaient se retrouver de _cette_ façon. La bouche pincée, elle leur fit signe de sortir et de rejoindre les convives. Hors de question de trinquer sans Louis — Harry comptait pas, ils auraient bu sans lui.

Le signe de la tentation enveloppa le reste de leur journée toute entière. Personne ici, hormis les parents et la soeur de Louis n’était au courant de leur relation, alors ils restaient à une distance respectable l’un de l’autre bien que lorsqu’ils le pouvaient, ils se retrouvaient un peu seuls, que ce soit au détour d’un couloir dans la maison, ou derrière un buisson dans le jardin, ou encore derrière un drapeau américain flottant au bout de la rue résidentielle. Ils ne parlaient pas, parce que c’était plus simple, mais rester loin de l’autre leur était impossible. Là où était Louis, il y avait Harry à quelques mètres. Si vous parliez à l’un, il ne vous regardait pas, trop occupé à contempler celui de qui il avait été trop longtemps séparé. Ils ressemblaient à deux adolescents essayant de cacher leur relation alors que n’importe qui possédant une paire d’yeux pourrait deviner qu’ils se tournaient autour, se cherchaient, se fuyaient, et revenaient. Ils étaient presque mignons, avec leurs sourires de cons. L’innocence et le bonheur des retrouvailles. Qu’ils profitent de ce quatre juillet, de ces effleurements de mains lorsqu’ils prenaient un toast planté d’un cure-dent avec du papier cartonné représentant le drapeau aux cinquante étoiles et treize rayures au bout sur la table en bois décorée d’une nappe rouge et blanche parsemée d’étoiles bleues, de ces baisers volés derrière une banderole aux inscriptions cheloues qu’Harry trouvaient nationalistes, de ces regards remplis de sous-entendus sur certaines chansons que les adolescents s’amusaient à mettre alors que le bal et le feu d’artifices n’était que dans quelques heures…

Vers vingt-et-une heures, ils se rendirent au fameux bal dans un champ non loin du village. La nuit n’était pas encore tombée mais le ciel n’était plus aussi bleu, on pouvait même apercevoir une étoile. L’un à côté de l’autre, ils parlaient enfin : de tout, sauf de cette dernière année, ils évitaient le sujet comme la peste.

Grands comme ils étaient, ils allèrent s’acheter un alcool avant de rejoindre la table à laquelle était installée la famille de Louis. Il y avait de grandes tentes abritant deux dizaines de tables longues autour desquelles toutes les familles alentours étaient assises. Les enfants jouaient dans les structures gonflables, dans les quelques manèges installés, et grignotaient des sucreries ou de la junk food grasse à souhait — ça dégoutait Harry, cette gastronomie, ou plutôt cette _grasse-stronomie._ Louis n’avait pas trouvé cette blague drôle, mais y avait ri pour lui faire plaisir. Ils s’installèrent dans un coin et s’assirent sur le rebord d’un manège ne fonctionnant pas encore, discutant tout en sirotant leur alcool, comme s’ils avaient seize ans, comme s’ils n’avaient pas passé une année loin de l’autre.

Le châtain monta assez vite. Il devint assez tactile avec Harry au bout d’une demie-heure, caressant sa cuisse en public aux yeux de tous. Le français la lui retira en fronçant les sourcils et en criant assez fort _for fuck’s sake, you’re drunk_ pour que personne ne puisse insinuer des choses. Ça le dégoutait, de mentir, de faire toute une mise en scène stupide pour faire croire à son hétérosexualité à leurs yeux et ne pas foutre à mal la réputation de famille parfaite à laquelle Shirley et Richard tenaient tant. S’ils acceptaient Harry entre leurs quatre murs, à l’extérieur, le bouclé n’était qu’un ami de leur fils, n’importe quel homme, finalement, serait considéré comme tel. Être la chose qu’on cache… ça ne l’enchantait pas. Mais c’était la vie, non ? Sa sexualité ne serait jamais acceptée comme la _leur_ , il avait appris à faire avec, même si ce soir, ça lui pesait lourd. Plusieurs femmes, des trentenaires souvent, vinrent à la rencontre de Louis, écartant Harry des discussions. Elles voulaient connaître ce héros américain, ce bel homme au corps bien sculpté, à cette carrure imposante, aux biceps volumineux, à ces fesses bombées, ces cuisses musclées, puis ce visage aussi doux que sérieux… elles le voulaient toutes, ici, et si lui ne voulait pas d’elles, il leur accordait du temps malgré tout.

Un peu agacé par la tournure des événements, Harry jeta le reste de sa bière dans une poubelle et s’apprêta à rejoindre Lexie qui était à table avec son petit-ami, quand il percuta un homme sans le vouloir. Merde.

« Oh, heu, excuse me…

\- Harry ? »

Oh non. Pas ça.

Austin. Ils échangèrent un regard et l’un comme l’autre s’interrogèrent. Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutaient ici tous les deux ?

« Why are you… here ?

\- Why are _you_ here Austin ? I’m with my boyfriend ! »

Et en parlant de petit-ami, celui-ci les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, marmonnant à Harry que ces femmes étaient toutes à ses pieds alors que beaucoup d’entre elles étaient mariées. Mais Harry n’écoutait pas. Austin non plus.

« Wait, Austin Harvey, is that you ?!

\- Louis Turner… Like _the_ Louis Turner, I—

\- For God’s sake, I didn’t know you were coming back for the 4th of July ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils se connaissaient, en plus de ça ? Comment Austin avait-il pu lui cacher ce détail ? Comment ? Harry les regarda tous les deux. Louis souriait à Austin alors que quelques semaines auparavant, la langue de ce dernier était enfouie en Harry, qu’ils avaient fait l’amour sans pénétration chez lui et que… et qu’en bref, Austin était l’amant de son petit-ami. Vomir. Il voulait vomir. Austin, lui, gardait son calme, agissait normalement, parce qu’il n’avait pas dans l’optique de ruiner à tout jamais le couple d’Harry… enfin pour l’instant.

Ils discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes tous les deux, oubliant la présence du mec qu’ils avaient tous les deux eu dans leur lit. Louis apprit alors qu’Austin était avocat, lui aussi.

« Just like Harry !

\- Yeah, uh, we— we actually met in New-York because of a case. »

Louis ne faisait aucun lien entre Harry, Austin, et une potentielle relation, parce qu’il n’avait pas à en faire. Il avait confiance en son petit-ami, en son ancien camarade de classe. Et pourtant, Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être mal à l’aise face à ce désagréable spectacle. Il s’excusa un instant puis chercha un endroit calme pour vomir tout ce qu’il avait bu et mangé depuis le début de la soirée. Le hot-dog trop saucé, la saucisse grasse pleines d’oignons, les frites huileuses, la bière bon marché, le malaise de voir son petit-ami rire avec son amant, l’horreur de s’imaginer avec les deux. Ça ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur sa joue. Le quatre juillet aurait du être une journée hors normes, il aurait du retrouver Louis, bouder au départ, lui pardonner, passer une journée folle, faire l’amour dans la soirée, repartir à New-York, recommencer à vivre, être heureux, point. Mais non, il fallait qu’il l’ait trompé.

Dégoûté de lui-même, il ne chercha pas à les rejoindre et se faufila entre les attractions, jusqu’à tomber sur une petite tente violette un peu sale. Devant, trônait une petite pancarte. Diseuse de bonne aventure. Il rit nerveusement et passa son chemin… jusqu’à faire demi-tour. Ça l’intriguait. Ça l’intriguait même beaucoup, en fait. Il pénétra à l’intérieur et fit face à une femme. Vieille, cheveux longs gris mêlés, visage impassible, vestige d’une ancienne beauté altérée par le temps. Mal à l’aise, il s’assit face à elle, se doutant qu’il n’avait que cela à faire. Elle lui attrapa la main, il frémit, ferma les yeux, eut une vision : une femme de son genre, dans un village ancien, à une époque inconnue, tenant un collier dans ses mains. Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu’elle prononça son prénom. Il ne se demanda même pas comment elle le connaissait. Ça semblait presque normal, qu’elle le sache.

« Que veux-tu savoir, beau garçon ? »

Elle parlait français. Comment savait-elle qu’il l’était ? Oh. Oui. Elle lisait l’avenir, elle lisait dans les Hommes.

« Tout. »

Elle hocha la tête en riant. Ça n’était pas un rire léger, ni jaune. Un rire… jute indescriptible. Un qui veut diretout et rien à la fois. La femme sortit un jeu de cartes, les disposa devant elle, demanda à Harry de lui donner cinq chiffres ou nombres au hasard de 1 à 57, puis étala plusieurs cartes retournées sur la table en bois rêche devant elle. Le bouclé n’y comprenait rien à ses cartes, alors il la fixa en essayant de lire sur son visage, comme si celui-ci pouvait lui traduire les mots cachés dans le jeu.

« Grande carrière.

\- Hm, si on veut, je suis avocat et je commence tout juste…

\- Vous aurez une grande carrière. Comme votre mère. Et grâce au soutien d’un homme. »

Louis ?

Elle se tut quelques secondes, avant de tirer une autre carte.

« Je vois une relation. Avec un homme. Une relation tumultueuse.

\- Je…

\- Petit-ami. »

Il fit _oui_ avec sa tête, rougissant. Elle ne jugeait pas. Elle disait juste. Harry appréciait de pouvoir admettre haut et fort que oui, il avait une relation avec un homme sans que cela ne suscite des _ugh_ ou des _argh_. Ça changeait un peu, à vrai dire.

« Je vois beaucoup de rancoeur, un amour fort. Mais aussi… une autre relation. Encore plus durable. »

Ça n’avait pas de sens. Parlait-elle de Louis ? Dans ce cas là, qui était le garçon dont elle parlait deux minutes avant et qu’elle qualifiait de petit-ami ? Austin ? Il n’était que son amant, il n’y avait rien entre eux, à part quelques rendez-vous, du flirt, et du sexe une nuit. Rien d’autre. Pas de quoi ressortir dans des cartes.

« Je n’ai qu’un copain. 

\- Oui, je sais bien. Il vous aime, et vous l’aimez. Mais… quelque chose est étrange, à votre sujet… »

Il n’aurait jamais du venir. Maintenant, il n’allait faire qu’y penser. Quelle connerie. Il soupira, croisa les bras et se referma sur lui, ne répliquant rien, ne posant plus de question. Cette bonne femme lui racontait des conneries, il n’y comprenait rien, en plus de cela. Ne voulait-elle pas être plus précise, par hasard ? Elle releva la tête vers lui lorsqu’il commença à râler et lui jeta un regard si… fou, qu’il n’osa plus bouger. Il connaissait ce regard, il l’avait déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ? Quand ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il si mal face à lui ?

« Une malédiction pèse sur vous. »

Il éclata de rire. Celle-ci, c’était la meilleure.

Dehors, une explosion. Le feu d’artifice était tiré. Harry se raidit. La diseuse de bonne aventure le fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle était effrayante. Il voulait sortir de là au plus vite. Elle le retint en lui agrippant le poignée si fort qu’il commença à croire qu’elle n’était qu’un homme fou furieux déguisé.

« Aïe ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Faites attention à vous ! Cet homme, celui que vous aimez, il n’est pas celui que vous croyez. Je vois une malédiction, jeune homme, vieille d’il y a des centaines d’années ! Il vous mènera à votre perte, encore une fois.

\- Vous racontez des conneries, vous êtes folle ! Laissez-moi ! Faites-vous soigner !

\- C’est ce que vous me dites à chaque fois que j’essaye de vous aider !

\- Quoi ?! Les malédictions n’existent que dans les livres !

\- Alors lisez, Ari ! Et comprenez d’où vous venez, M. Le Comte. »

Pourquoi ne prononçait-elle pas le léger _H_ de son prénom, et pourquoi l’appelait-elle _M. Le Comte_? Il avait certes la particule, mais de là à lui donner le titre de noblesse, quand même… Et puis lire quoi ? Cette folle disait n’importe quoi, elle ne cherchait qu’à lui faire peur, rien de plus. Qu’elle aille au Diable, à prophétiser des âneries sur sa personne et celle de Louis.

« Vous passez votre vie à l’attendre, et cela va continuer, son égoïsme vous tuera, encore une fois ! Mais vous avez encore une chance de vous en sortir, tous les deux, vous pouvez rompre la malédiction en—

\- STOP ! Allez raconter vos sottises aux autres, mais pas à moi ! Bonne soirée, madame ! »

Harry sortit précipitamment de la tente, capuche sur la tête, mains dans les poches. Encore une fois, il était resté fidèle à lui-même et n’avait pas accepté l’aide qu’on venait de lui tendre, n’avait pas voulu écouter les conseils de cette femme parce qu’il la _jugeait_ et parce qu’elle disait forcément faux. Harry ne croyait les choses que lorsqu’elles étaient prouvées. Qui avait déjà réussi à prouver une malédiction ? Une prédiction ? Personne, merde ! Peut-être que cette femme était de mèche avec quelqu’un voulant mettre fin à son couple avec Louis ? Austin, par exemple ! Mais comment Austin aurait-il pu se douter que le français irait demander à ce qu’on lise son avenir ? Personne ne l’avait incité à se rendre sous la tente violine, absolument personne, il y avait été de son plein gré, parce qu’il avait eu le pressentiment que s’y rendre était comme un devoir, comme une évidence. Il donna un coup de pied dans la bouteille de Coca-Cola vide trainant par terre et celle-ci explosa contre un manège, faisant sursauter des gamins. Harry s’assit sur l’herbe et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, d’oublier les mots de cette femme. Malédiction, Ari, M. Le Comte, lire, se méfier. Qui aurait pu le maudire ? Et pourquoi ? Quand ça ? À qui appartenait le titre de noblesse ? Que devait-il lire ? Pourquoi se méfier de Louis ? Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu potentiellement se passer il y a plusieurs siècles pour qu’en 1972, cette femme vienne l’avertir. Et comment, de toute façon, pouvait-elle être au courant ? Elle avait tout inventé, c’était certain.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Austin s’approcher. Celui-ci s’abaissa face à lui, à genoux, et essaya de capter son regard. Une fois chose faite, le plus âgé lui adressa un sourire auquel Harry ne répondit pas.

« He’s looking for you.

\- Why didn’t you tell me you knew him ? That he used to be your friend ? You’re an asshole.

\- We are assholes. He was my friend, but he is your boyfriend.

\- Thanks ! Thanks for making me feel even more guilty. »

Qu’est-ce qu’Austin cherchait, là ? Harry se leva et le repoussa, mais le blond le rattrapa par le bras, sans se préoccuper de qui pouvait bien les regarder…

« Harry I fell in love with you when I first saw you.

\- But I love _him_!

\- You don’t ! You think you do, but you don’t. If you loved him, you would never have cheated on him.

\- I told you why I cheated on him ! Please Austin, it’s already complicated for me, handling this situation is hard and—

\- You made a mistake, now face it. »

Austin tira Harry derrière une voiture, dans le parking de fortune, au fond du champ. Il le fit tomber sur l’herbe fraîche entre deux voitures peu coûteuses et cabossées puis le chevaucha, l’embrassant à pleine bouche alors que celui-ci protestait. Mais que se passait-il ? Harry essaya de se débattre mais finit par se laisser aller à ce baiser fougueux, les mots de la diseuse de bonne aventure raisonnants dans son esprit. Conneries. Conneries. Ils étaient de mèches. Brusquement, Harry repoussa son amant et le gifla. Mérité.

« I swear to God, Harry, you’ll regret your choice.

\- I won’t !

\- He’ll leave you again. I know it. I can feel it. »

Frustré, blessé, Harry retourna au milieu de la foule à la recherche de Louis. Il avait besoin de lui, de s’assurer que leur amour était toujours là, quelque part, qu’ils disaient tous faux, et qu’ensemble, ils seraient plus forts que tout. Il trouva Louis assis à table, un verre devant lui, en train de discuter avec son père de l’Allemagne. C’était sérieux, c’était des mots prononcés tout bas. Des secrets, toujours des secrets. Debout face à tous, Harry fixait Louis qui remarqua enfin le regard pour de posé sur lui.

« B— Harry ! I was looking for you, where were you ? Are you okay ?

\- Yeah, I’m fine. I’m going back… home. I mean your home but…

\- Ok. Go first, I’ll join you in half a hour. »

Louis ne partait pas avec lui ? Louis ne lui adressait qu’un sourire et reprenait sa discussion avec ces mecs de cinquante piges et plus en buvant de l’ alcool bon marché, au goût ignoble, du vin et du rosé de camelote en mangeant une nouvelle saucisse grasse ? Bien. Harry se sentant complètement ignoré, mis de côté, détala. L’homme aux côtés de Richard fit une vanne de mauvais goût à son propos.

« I don’t like dick but I’d like this one to suck mine ! Have you seen his mouth ? »

Personne ne sembla réaliser combien ces mots étaient humiliants, dégradants, et inappropriés.

Louis ne réagit pas puisqu’il n’entendit pas et que du coin de l’oeil, il regardait Harry s’enfoncer dans le noir, mains dans les poches, en regrettant de ne pas l’avoir suivi. Mais il l’avait vu avec Austin, lorsqu’ils se disputaient à moitié avant qu’ils ne partent s’embrasser, et le châtain ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être… un peu jaloux, et de soupçonner une amitié plus forte qu’il ne se l’imaginait. Après tout il ignorait tout de ce qui était arrivé l’année passée…

« I’m sure he likes dick. »

Richard tiqua. Il n’appréciait pas forcément Harry mais qu’on parle aussi mal de lui à table le mettait mal à l’aise. Pas forcément parce qu’Harry en prenait pour son grade, mais surtout parce que la ville entière saurait qu’il avait hébergé un homosexuel et ça, non. Il devait protéger sa réputation, et aussi celle de Louis.

« He doesn’t. I saw him having sex with Mrs. Johnson’s daughter the other day. In a car. She has a boyfriend ! »

\- You _what_? »

Louis écarquilla grand les yeux et son père lui donna un coup de pied pour lui faire comprendre de se la fermer. Richard était en train de dégrader Harry aux yeux d’une ville entière. Il essayait tant bien que mal de sauver son stupide honneur en mentant, en trainant un homme et une pauvre jeune fille dans la boue. Louis en était littéralement dégoûté. Son père était une ordure. Sauf qu’il savait que c’était le mieux à faire, au fond : préserver la réputation des Turner pour s’éviter des ennuis.

Lexie, qui avait tout entendu, fut tellement choquée de tout ces mots échangés et du silence de Louis, qu’elle décida de prendre la situation en mains et de faire regretter à son père ses mots. À croire qu’elle était la seule à réfléchir dans cette famille. Elle, était déçue de Louis. Qu’il reste dans son placard, mais qu’il défende Harry, non ?

« Well, dad, it wasn’t Mrs. Johnson’s daughter, it was me and you know what ? It was so good to have sex with someone without being married. Freedom !

\- Richie, your daughter’s a sl…

\- One more word and I’m sending you straight to Hell. »

Richard jeta un regard noir à sa fille qui mentait bien évidemment, mais qui avait au moins réussi son coup : son père était jugé parce que sa jolie petite fille s’était tapée un garçon avant le mariage. Quel drame familial ! Demain, la ville entière en parlerait. Elle s’en fichait. Elle avait au moins sauvé le couple de son amie et son père ne recommencerait plus son petit manège.

Le sujet « Harry » fut clos, et tous reprirent leurs précédentes discussions, bien que Richard fut cette fois-ci, plus silencieux… Louis de son côté, avait le droit aux regards réprobateurs de sa soeur. Il aurait, en effet, pu défendre Harry ou tout simplement essayer de faire comprendre à ces vieux alcooliques qu’Harry n’était ni un objet sexuel, ni un fantasme, ni une poupée, qu’il méritait le respect, et que même s’il était peut-être homosexuel, ça ne regardait que lui et ne devrait pas susciter de jugements, ou tout simplement de discussions. Mais ça, c’était trop tard. Louis s’était simplement tu alors qu’indirectement, lui aussi, avait été traîné dans la boue, puisque lui aussi, l’était, homosexuel.

*

Lorsqu’Harry rentra, il vomit encore, prit une douche, brossa ses dents et descendit dans le salon. Il faisait trop chaud à l’étage. Assis sur le divan jaune, il fumait en attendant le retour de Louis qui ne rentra qu’une heure plus tard, bourré. Il sentait la transpiration et les grillades huileuses, il empestait l’alcool, mais il restait séduisant. Injuste. Le châtain s’assit à ses côtés, retira ses chaussures et déboutonna son pantalon. Harry remarqua qu’il avait pris un peu de poids, en plus d’avoir pris du muscle. Il s’en fichait, mais il se demandait pourquoi. La trentaine qui arrive ? La gastronomie allemande ? Le manque d’activité physique ?

« Go take a shower. »

Un rire. Harry le regarda de travers.

Louis posa sa main collante sur la cuisse lavée du bouclé. C’était sale.

« You smell bad. Don’t touch me unless you’re showered. »

Mais l’américain n’avait pas l’air d’être pressé. Au contraire. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour avoir Harry rien qu’à lui, alors la douche attendrait encore un peu…

Il retira son pantalon avant de grimper sur Harry qui était en short. Il était lourd, sur lui, sa masse musculaire était devenue impressionnante. Finalement, sa prise de poids était sûrement du à une alimentation plus riche nécessaire. Le bouclé s’imaginait déjà ô combien avoir ce poids contre lui, se frottant à lui, pourrait être extraordinaire.

Louis enfouit son visage dans son cou et l’embrassa. Il n’avait pas l’haleine fraîche, ses doigts étaient encore un peu gras, le bouclé reprendrait sûrement une douche. Naturellement, à force de baisers, Harry entra en érection. La première que Louis provoquait depuis des lustres. Les deux se réjouissaient. Mais les deux savaient que le canapé familial n’était pas l’endroit pour ça. Louis rompit alors leurs embrassades et se leva. Il attrapa Harry dans ses bras, le tenant comme une princesse. Celui-ci hurla mais accepta de se faire porter jusqu’à la chambre de cette manière, bien qu’il se cogna la cheville contre la rambarde de l’escalier et une porte. Ils riaient bêtement tous les deux.

L’américain jeta son petit-ami sur le lit et lui arracha son short, dévoilant son érection. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut incapable de bouger. Le corps d’Harry face à lui, nu, jambes écartées, hanches plus prononcées, pilosité plus visible, il ressemblait à un _homme_ , et non pas à un jeune garçon. Son sexe l’appelait, ses lèvres le demandaient, Harry le désirait. Il déglutit, patienta un instant, puis s’empressa d’aller laver ses mains et se rincer la bouche avec du bain de bouche avant de retrouver Harry dans la chambre, dans la même position… Il se déshabilla à son tour, ouvrit la fenêtre au-dessus du côté de son lit parce qu’il faisait chaud et sans attendre, glissa sa tête entre ses cuisses. Harry était toujours si sensible aux fellations, c’était… excitant. Encore plus aujourd’hui. Le châtain redécouvrait sa peau, son odeur, son goût, qu’il n’avait jamais réussi à retrouver là-bas, en Allemagne. Lui aussi, avait des choses à cacher et lui aussi, s’en voulait d’avoir tout foutu en l’air. Il voulait lui dire, mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il l’aimait, il l’aimait tant, mais ça ne suffisait jamais, l’amour, du moins pas cette fois. Pas dans leur cas.

Peu décidé à rester passif, Harry implora pour un soixante-neuf. Louis accepta aussi vite que possible. Cachés dans l’obscurité de la chambre d’ado du châtain, ils se donnèrent alors ce qu’ils n’avaient plus donné avec autant d’intensité cette dernière année. Lorsqu’ils jouirent chacun leur tour, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se reposer et recommencèrent autre chose. Harry sur le ventre, Louis l’écrasant, il le pénétra avec brutalité, lui fit l’amour avec férocité, lui murmurant des mots crus mais marquants, le soulevant comme une poupée de chiffon, le faisant crier comme un garçon qui n’aurait jamais rien fait auparavant. Cette peau, cette chevelure, cette voix, ces battements de coeur, c’était tout ce dont Louis était amoureux. Il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter, se faire pardonner de ce qu’il n’avait pas encore avoué. Mais l’heure des discussions n’avait pas sonnée. Harry se retourna, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec fougue. C’était vif, rapide, brusque, désespéré, toujours passionné, mais un peu agressif, leurs baisers voulaient dire _je t’aime_ mais aussi _je te déteste d’être parti_ et _je te déteste de ne pas comprendre._ Entre deux baisers, Louis trouva malgré tout le moyen d’attraper le menton d’Harry entre ses doigts pour croiser son regard. Ses yeux verts… aussi vert que la flore en Bavière au printemps, aussi sombres que les affaires dans lesquelles il avait été mêlé. Stop. Voir l’Allemagne en Harry n’était pas une bonne chose. Il méritait _mieux_ que ça. Alors ils repartirent, une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après de lentes caresses, pour un énième tour, Harry chevauchant cette fois en missionnaire. Louis crevait d’envie, lui avait-il dit, de le voir bouger au-dessus de lui, de voir son bassin donnait des coups en plus de sentir son sexe à l’intérieur de lui, ses testicules contre ses fesses. Il n’y avait aucune douceur dans les mots, ils étaient bestiaux et ça leur plaisait. Ils faisaient l’amour pour se faire mal et se faire comprendre, non pas juste pour se dire je t’aime et se retrouver. C’était une façon de parler sans rien dire.

Ils s’endormirent ensuite l’un contre l’autre, avant que des cris à l’extérieur ne les réveille dans la matinée. Le soleil ne devait pas être levé depuis longtemps. Harry fut le premier éveillé. Louis était paisiblement endormi. Premier réveil ensemble depuis un an. Il faillit pleurer. À la place, il le réveilla et se frotta à lui en l’embrassant. Les mains de Louis se glissèrent naturellement dans le dos de son petit-ami, jusqu’à ses fesses et le pli de celles-ci. Ils partagèrent alors une étreinte matinale, cette fois-ci douce, lente, amoureuse, sincère. Sous les draps salis, ils se frottèrent l’un à l’autre une dizaine de minutes, avant qu’Harry ne se redresse et s’empale sur le sexe tendu de Louis. Ses gémissements n’étaient pas discrets. Rauques, suaves, récurrents. Il sautillait d’une façon sensuelle sur Louis et merde, qu’il était beau, qu’il était exceptionnel, que Louis l’aimait. Les mains de ce dernier étaient enveloppaient les hanches du français, l’aidant dans sa besogne, essayant de le guider. Mais c’était si langoureux que finalement, l’aide de Louis n’en était pas une. Harry dirigeait seul, Louis savourait en regardant le bouclé se donner du plaisir sur lui tout en le caressant pour qu’il atteigne plus vite l’orgasme. Ainsi, Harry ressemblait à celui que Louis avait quitté. Innocent. Amoureux. Passionné. C’était ça, qu’il voulait.

« Lou… again… »

Ils venaient tout juste de jouir, mais Harry demanda à Louis de continuer. Il était si bien sur lui, ça lui avait tant manqué. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Louis l’essuya et le repoussa pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras à la place. Ils s’enlacèrent à s’en briser le squelette, accompagnés des chaudes larmes d’Harry et de ses sanglots. Ici, dans son lit d’adolescent, Louis était en train de consoler l’amour de sa vie qu’il avait brisé au plus profond de lui-même en lui arrachant la dernière personne à laquelle il se raccrochait : lui. Le châtain déposa des baisers dans ses boucles parfumées tout en se demandant si à la fin de la journée, ils retourneraient se coucher ensemble, ou si les fameuses explications allaient, ou non, les réduire au néant.

« Je t’aime. 

\- I love you too. »

Mais même s’ils se séparaient ce soir, ils auraient au moins le privilège de savoir que quelque part dans ce monde, malgré la connerie et la bêtise humaines, ils étaient aimés, corps et âme. 


	37. LES ORIGINES DU MAL

**Printemps et été 1539**

**_Quelque part entre la frontière de l’Empire Ottoman et les côtes de la mer adriatique._ **

Alois crut que les choses seraient simples, maintenant qu’il était de nouveau aux côtés d’Ari.

Il eut tort. Tort de croire qu’il suffisait d’un retour théâtral pour récupérer celui qu’on aime. Tort de croire que six ans d’absence pouvaient si facilement s’oublier. Tort de croire qu’Ari laisserait tomber son mariage pour lui, pour une vie volage et mensongère, alors qu’aujourd’hui, sa vie était ici. Sa femme, son fils, ses amis, son travail, ses repères.

Et pourtant, Alois ne voulait pas céder. Il voulait Ari, alors il l’aurait, un point c’est tout.

Mais à quel prix, encore une fois ?

Chaque jour, entre midi et quinze heures, Ari était souvent seul à l’atelier. Il déjeunait et faisait la sieste — faute à la chaleur écrasante du sud qui le rendait amorphe. Plusieurs semaines durant, chaque midi, Alois lui rendit visite. Au début, ils échangeaient à propos de banalités, déjeunaient ensemble, comme ils avaient l’habitude de le faire à l’époque. Puis, plus les jours passaient, et plus ils se rapprochaient naturellement. Ari essayait pourtant de mettre de la distance — ce qu’Alois ne comprenait pas, parce que merde, ils avaient fait l’amour à son retour, quand même. Mais il n’y parvenait pas. Il était comme un aimant attiré par une surface aimantée. Alois était cette surface aimantée. Il y avait aussi les petites habitudes qui revenaient, par exemple le fait de commencer à manger l’entrée du repas quand Ari avait fini la sienne parce qu’il était long à déguster et ça l’énervait quand Alois mangeait son dessert sans lui, ou encore le fait pour Ari, de sans arrêt vouloir attraper l’avant-bras du châtain, même quand il n’y avait pas de raison de le faire, et puis cette manière qu’avait Alois de toujours de remettre en place les boucles rebelles de son beau brun quand ils discutaient tous les deux. Ils ne s’en apercevaient même pas. Mais ce baiser et cette nuit de retrouvailles furent des écarts, Alois le comprit bien, Ari ne lui donnait plus rien, et pourtant, son corps entier voulait de lui. Pourquoi ne se laissait-il pas aller ? Pourquoi cette Clea était-elle si importante à ses yeux ?

Et puis un jour, vers quatorze heures, alors que le bouclé faisait la sieste, sa fenêtre ouverte, la brise marine caressant son corps à moitié nu allongé, le baignant de soleil, Alois ne put résister. Cela faisait une heure qu’il le regardait dormir puisqu’il n’avait rien d’autre à faire et ne _voulait pas_ faire autre chose. Il le rejoignit, retira ses vêtements — sauf son sous-vêtement, et grimpa à califourchon sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou brûlant de son amant — parce que oui, Ari était toujours le sien, l’embrassant avec douceur. Ses baisers étaient humides, suaves, sensuels.

« Alois, je suis marié et j’aime Clea.

\- Je m’en fous, Ari. J’étais là avant, je reprends ce qui m’appartient. »

Et comme pour prouver au bouclé qu’il était sérieux, il lui prit la main et lui retira son anneau, l’enfilant à son propre index — portée à l’index, cela pouvait signifier le secret, puisque l’on mime le mot _chut !_ en collant ce doigt à ses lèvres. Peut-être qu’Ari comprendrait la symbolique, et s’il ne la comprenait pas, il avait au moins accepté son geste tordu. Alois aurait juste pu déposer l’anneau sur le petit meuble en bois où reposait un vase rempli de fleurs parfumées et une peinture splendide. Lorsqu’il lui demanda, un peu plus tard, de quel endroit il s’agissait, Ari répondit qu’il s’agissait de la Moscovie, qu’il n’eut la chance de visiter qu’une seule fois dans sa vie, par le plus grand des hasards, quand il était plus jeune.

Toujours est-il qu’il tiqua vraiment pour l’anneau.

« Alois, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me marie à toi.

\- Tu te maries à elle.

\- Mais c’est _ta_ bague.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Sans se poser plus de questions, sans se demander si son comportement n’était pas un peu osé, déplacé et égoïste, il embrassa les lèvres d’un Ari perplexe, encore toutes sucrées. Il avait mangé des oranges en dessert. Et de son côté, Ari, oublia pendant quelques minutes, qu’il était en effet, marié à Clea. Sentir sa propre bague effleurer la peau de ses fesses alors que le doigt d’Alois était en lui… concrètement, ne lui donna que l’impression d’être uni au châtain par les liens sacrés.

Une heure plus tard, l’atelier était fermé, et Alois dormait contre Ari, tous les deux allongés sur le ventre, la cuisse du premier lâchement appuyée sur les fesses du second, sa main agrippée à son épaule, son nez fourré dans ses bouclettes. Alois eut un peu l’impression d’avoir gagné du terrain. Ari cédait petit à petit, il allait s’enfuir avec lui. C’était évident…

*

Alois attendait le bon moment pour parler à Ari du départ qu’il imaginait pour eux, mais avant cela, il devait lui faire part de la vérité sur sa naissance. Secret qui avait tourmenté Alois durant des mois et qui expliquait l’origine de pas mal de choses. Il lui semblait qu’Ari était prêt à l’entendre, cette vérité, qu’il avait mis si longtemps à accepter de son côté.

Ari cousait lorsque Alois lâcha la bombe.

« On est frères. »

Le brun s’enfonça l’aiguille dans le doigt. Quoi ?

« Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ?

\- Je suis ton frère, Ari. »

Alois n’avait jamais été aussi sérieux qu’à l’instant. Si sérieux qu’Ari le crut. Il ne mentirait pas sur ces choses là. Mais c’était un peu difficile à entendre, à croire. Eux, frères ? Jamais de la vie. Il devait y avoir erreur, Alois avait du se méprendre quelque part.

« Non.

\- Si je te le dis. T’as couché avec ton petit-frère.

\- Arrête, t’es pas drôle, Alois. »

Mais il ne riait pas. Ari était pâle comme la neige. Impossible qu’il soit tombé amoureux de son frère. Impossible qu’ils aient le même sang.

« On a vécu plusieurs années ensemble. Jusqu’à mon enlèvement. Herman, c’est moi. Mais c’est plus compliqué que ça, Ari. Ta mère n’arrivait pas à être enceinte, alors elle a simulé une grossesse, avec l’aide de sa domestique. Elles ont volé un bébé en temps voulu à une femme du village. Une belle femme, une femme fabuleuse, remarquablement belle. Ma mère. Anna. Qui est en fait _ta_ mère. Et puis… et puis ta mère est tombée enceinte. De moi. Et un jour, alors que le duc, ton père mais en réalité _mon_ père, et ta mère en réalité _ma_ mère, fêtaient mon anniversaire, une femme parvint à m’enlever, sans que l’on ne sache jamais qui elle était. Anna. Elle croyait peut-être que c’était toi, ou bien elle avait voulu se venger en retirant sa progéniture à ta mère. Toujours est-il que c’est pour cette raison, que ton père t’a enfermé et t’a traité de _bâtard_ toute ta vie. Il l’a appris, à cause du carnet intime de ta mère, qu’elle cachait mal. Il est rentré dans une crise de démence, je suppose, et il l’a tuée, pour lui faire payer de un, cette mascarade, et de deux, la perte, l’enlèvement de son véritable fils qu’il avait compris être une vengeance. Ainsi, il t’a enfermé, ayant trop honte que son fils restant ne soit que le fils d’une paysanne. Puis il a cherché à retrouver Anna, avec l’aide de paysans. Il y parvint lorsque j’avais treize ans. C’est pour cette raison qu’il l’a tuée, elle aussi, mais sur le bûcher, cette fois. Moi, il m’a épargné, il n’avait pas besoin d’un fils sur le dos je suppose, pas le temps de me rechercher, alors qu’il devait déjà gérer la tornade que tu étais. Alors ne t’inquiète pas, au fond, même si ton sang n’est pas noble de rang, il est noble d’âme. Tu n’as pas fait l’amour à ton frère de sang, ni même ton véritable frère, nous avons seulement été victimes de la pression que ton père, _mon_ père, exerçait sur ta mère, _ma_ mère, pour qu’elle lui donne un successeur. On a été échangés, disons. »

Ari resta silencieux. Le temps paraissait long. Mais tout faisait désormais sens. Les mots de son père, l’assassinat de sa mère, le dédain du duc envers lui, son manque d’affection, son rejet, ces _bâtard_ incessants.

« Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

\- Je suis tombé sur les lettres, au château. La domestique a tout avoué. Pauvre femme, elle m’a fait jurer de garder ça pour moi. Mais je voulais partager la nouvelle avec mon frère. »

Étonnement, Ari ne semblait pas perturbé le moindre du monde. Il rit, même. Apprendre qu’on est le fils de la mère de son amant et qu’il est le fils de votre mère, ça n’arrive pas tous les jours. Son rire était si communicatif qu’Alois laissa son air sérieux et dramatique dans un coin pour rire avec lui. Au fond, qu’en avaient-ils à faire, maintenant qu’Ari avait fait la lumière sur son passé ? Alois avait déjà maudit le ciel d’avoir un père dément et assassin, alors que rajouter de plus ? Des pleurs ? Inutile. Ari n’était plus à une révélation prête…

« Rappelle-moi une seule fois ton frère et…

\- Et tu ? »

Ils ne finirent jamais cette discussion. Faire l’amour sur une table jonchée de tissus colorés et fraichement teintés par les soins d’Ari, était bien plus attrayant que de parler du passé.

Petit supplément : Ari ne s’aperçut même pas que son dos était teinté de rose, de bleu, de jaune, et oublia complètement de retoucher ses boucles emmêlées dans tous les sens avant de quitter l’atelier — il préféra embrasser Alois jusqu’à la porte, lui murmurer des mots salaces ou d’amour. Alois le laissa égoïstement rentrer ainsi chez lui, dans l’espoir que sa femme se pose des questions sur non seulement, la peinture suspicieuse dans son dos, la marque rougeâtre dans son cou et sa coupe d’après l’amour…

*

Ari et Clea se disputèrent fort, quand il rentra chez eux tel un débauché. _Tu rentres tard, tu passes ton temps à l’atelier, tu ne me touches plus, tu ne me parles plus, tu reviens presque défroqué, le dos peint, les cheveux dans tous les sens, et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne vois pas une autre femme._ Elle avait tout compris, mais Ari lui mentit. Ari ne voulait pas quitter Clea, en fait. Ari l’aimait. Moins qu’Alois, et jamais de la même manière, mais il aimait cette vie avec elle, cette stabilité et ce bonheur simple qu’il n’aurait jamais avec son amant. Autant à dix-huit ans, il y croyait, au bonheur éternel avec Alois, autant à vingt-quatre ans, il avait compris que ses roucoulements secrets et interdits avec son amant étaient voués au néant. Six ans d’absence, c’était de trop. L’eau avait coulé sous les ponts, ils ne pouvaient pas rattraper ça, ni passer au-dessus. La passion d’antan avait disparue, Alois n’était plus que son premier amour et cette euphorie des retrouvailles n’était due qu’à… l’euphorie, justement. Ce bout d’âme adolescent qui ressurgit, avant de mourir de nouveau. Ari avait grandi, aujourd’hui, il réfléchissait avec sa raison, et non pas avec son coeur.

Il fut convaincant. Clea le crut, bien que son mensonge fusse plutôt pathétique. Ils firent l’amour et il la mit enceinte, parce qu’il fallait bien une raison pour rester et ne pas tout quitter pour _lui_ et cet avenir qui pourrait être aussi beau que malheureux. Et puis au fond, vivre caché toute sa vie, ça n’était pas pour lui. Il avait passé une vie entière à être le secret honteux, il ne voulait plus se cacher. Dans quelques siècles, peut-être que l’on accepterait une relation entre hommes. Au seizième siècle cependant, non. Alors tant pis pour lui, pour eux, il abandonnait, parce qu’il avait trop souffert jadis, et parce que Clea et Noa étaient les seuls à lui offrir ce qu’il avait toujours désiré : une famille.

*

Ils ne s’étaient pas vraiment vus, ces dernières semaines. Ari avait prétendu avoir énormément de travail et était resté, la plupart du temps, chez lui. Mais malgré la détermination, le destin semblait vouloir l’achever tout doucement, une mort lente et douloureuse. Il s’était rendu au marché, un matin, sur le port,Clea voulait des poissons, donc Clea aurait ses poissons pour le déjeuner. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Alois. Alois que tout le monde vénérait depuis que l’on avait appris son retour et la vérité sur la disparition de l’équipage de son navire en 1533. Alois qui flirtait avec un garçon. Vexé, blessé, Ari quitta l’étal pour aller se cacher derrière un rocher un peu plus loin et retenir ses larmes. Était-ce ça qu’il voulait toute sa vie ? Que l’on se permette de draguer Alois, que lui même puisse le faire parce qu’aux yeux du monde, il n’était engagé avec quiconque ? De devoir feindre l’indifférence, l’ignorance ? Non. Il en avait déjà des haut-le-coeur, pourquoi s’infliger ça le restant de sa vie ? Les choses seraient peut-être plus simples si Alois partait, s’il se mariait, ou s’il continuait de vivre sa vie de débauche, même près de lui, du moment qu’entre eux, il n’y avait plus rien.

Il y eut aussi cette fois, où ils s’étaient vus peu de temps. Ari déposait un cierge à la chapelle et Alois l’avait surpris. Il l’avait suivi, sans aucun doute. Les choses se déroulèrent très rapidement, Alois attrapa son ancien amant par le bras et le tira jusqu’aux bancs durs en bois, dans un coin de la chapelle. Voulait-il lui parler ? Non, bien-sûr que non, Alois ne parlait jamais, si ce n’était de s’enfuir avec lui. Il lui avait baissé le pantalon, avait baissé le sien et malgré les protestations du bouclé, il l’avait fait taire en lui fourrant deux doigts dans la bouche. Jamais Ari ne s’était senti aussi mal qu’à cet instant. Alois était vraiment devenu fou, il n’avait plus aucune morale et il le forçait presque.

« On est dans une église, Alois.

\- Mais je suis damné depuis si longtemps, Dieu m’a déjà abandonné, tu as déjà pêché en couchant avec moi alors que t’as juré fidélité à ta femme devant cet autel, et l’on t’a promis une fin tragique, ça de plus ou de moins… j’emmerde Dieu et les religions, elles m’ont réduite en esclavage. Maintenant boucle-là, Boucle d’Or. »

Ce fut rapide, Alois était bien plus fort qu’à l’époque, il savait comment _se_ faire plaisir et comment _lui_ faire du bien. Ils poussaient d’obscènes gémissements, surtout Alois, qui peut-être exagérait, comme pour dire _merde_ au Dieu tant adulé d’Ari qui ne faisait rien d’autre que de les amener vers un précipice chaque fois un peu plus profond et obscure. Peut-être qu’Alois avait maintenant le Diable au corps, il avait tant changé… — en réalité, il était sûrement malade, traumatisé, dépressif, mais au seizième siècle… qui aurait pu faire ce diagnostic et le sauver, hormis ce Dieu qui l’avait abandonné ?

Sa tête révulsée en arrière, les lèvres d’Alois tapissant de baisers sa gorge, ses deux mains sur ses fesses dont un doigt en lui, Ari occultait l’odeur de renfermé lui rappelant où il était, mais aussi les regards des statues, celui de Dieu, mais… mais pas celui d’un môme. Il écarquilla les yeux, ils jouirent en même temps, mais le plaisir ne fut que de courte durée.

« Alois, stop, y a un môme bordel.

\- On s’en fout, il est dérangé, personne le croira (personne ne le crut, effectivement).

\- Bordel Alois, descends ! Tu fais chier ! »

Ari repoussa Alois, remit correctement son sous-vêtement et son pantalon, laissant son amant faire de même bien plus lentement en le regardant. Il était pas croyable. Ari chercha à vider l’esprit du gamin des images qu’il venait de voir mais celui-ci ne répondit rien et courut rejoindre le village en criant dans une langue inconnue et menaçante. Génial. Ari s’approcha d’Alois qui souriait en coin, l’air satisfait, tandis que lui, le dévisageait presque avec dédain. Alors c’était ça l’amour passionnel à cet âge là ? Vouloir détruire la vie de l’autre en pensant avoir le pouvoir sur celle-ci, juste pour son propre petit bonheur ? Vouloir s’approprier l’amant sous prétexte que six ans auparavant, il vous avait promis une éternité, alors que vous étiez mort pendant tout ce temps ? Coucher avec lui dans une chapelle en profanant ? Ari n’était pas sur de le vouloir, lui. Il était même dégoûté.

« Quoi ? T’as pas aimé ? Tu préfères faire l’amour avec ta femme sous le crucifix au-dessus de votre lit ?

\- Comment tu sais que j’ai un crucifix au-dessus de mon lit ?

\- Je sais tout, Ari. »

Le pauvre costumier prit presque peur. Il quitta la chapelle, les larmes aux yeux. En fait, _son_ Alois était bien mort. Celui qu’on lui avait rendu n’était plus le même. Il n’était pas non plus celui des premiers jours, celui des retrouvailles. Il n’était qu’un homme aigri, jaloux, possessif. Et c’était peut-être encore plus dur à accepter que sa mort.

Ils ne se revirent qu’un midi, à l’atelier. Alois lui proposa de s’échapper la semaine suivante, et pour avoir la paix, Ari accepta. Les jours et les nuits qui suivirent, ce fut la guerre dans sa tête. Partir, ou rester ?

*

Il apprit la seconde grossesse de Clea quelques jours plus tard, au milieu de l’été, alors qu’il s’en allait au travail un midi, à l’atelier, où Alois l’attendait, prêt à s’enfuir. Ari avait pris sa décision. Il allait lui dire que c’était terminé. Il devait mettre fin à cette aventure, bien qu’y mettre un terme le réduirait à coup sur en petits morceaux, parce que ça n’était pas qu’une _aventure_ , c’était l’histoire d’amour de toute une vie, à laquelle il allait ajouter un point final. Une histoire dont l’Histoire ne voulait pas encore, une histoire qui n’avait pas sa place dans ce siècle, une histoire qui finirait par les faire souffrir, parce que tous les secrets finissent par éclater, un jour ou l’autre. D’ailleurs, cette histoire les faisait _déjà_ souffrir.

La décision fut tout de même difficile à prendre. Il y avait longuement réfléchi. Des jours entiers puis pendant son heure de déjeuner, avant l’instant fatidique, sur la plage, à peser le pour et le contre, avant de conclure ce qu’il avait maintes fois déjà conclu : si _Ari et Alois_ était la plus belle histoire d’amour de ce siècle, elle serait aussi la plus malheureuse. Ils n’étaient plus des enfants, ils n’étaient plus innocents, ils n’étaient plus naïfs, ils ne pourraient pas vivre éternellement de la même manière qu’ils le firent en 1533, parce que les gens parleraient, parce qu’on les draguait déjà ouvertement l’un devant l’autre, parce qu’on créerait des disputes entre eux, faute à la jalousie, parce que l’un finirait par en avoir marre de se cacher, l’autre de mentir, parce qu’ils étaient nés à la mauvaise époque et que peu importe combien ils essaieraient, le temps et la société s’occuperaient de rendre leurs existences infernales, et de réduire à néant leur amour, avant de le condamner devant le tribunal du peuple. Ari préférait y mettre un terme aujourd’hui. Lui faire une dernière fois l’amour, lui murmurer _je t’aime_ comme si c’était la première fois, avant de tout lui expliquer, puis de partir, sans se retourner, parce qu’il valait mieux retenir ces longs mois d’amour passionnel, plutôt que de s’user jusqu’à s’en dé-aimer, jusqu’à faire l’overdose fatale.

Lorsqu’il se pointa à son atelier, Alois l’attendait, un sourire aux lèvres. Et seulement là, peut-être, il put apercevoir l’ombre de celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Alois enlaça tendrement Ari, embrasser son front, ses joues, le bout de son nez, ses lèvres, puis caressa ses boucles. Une toute dernière fois.

« T’as pas tes affaires ?

\- Si. Si elles sont déjà ici. Mais j’ai envie qu’on fasse l’amour, là. »

Alois ne protesta pas, bien au contraire. Ari prenait les devants, c’était rare, depuis son retour. Il le regarda se déshabiller et en fit de même, avant de l’approcher de lui, et de disparaître sous les draps, de se glisser entre ses cuisses, contre son corps nu et moite, de le faire fondre comme une bougie dont la mèche serait embrasée par une source de chaleur trop importante. Ari était la bougie, Alois la flamme. Ari brûlerait, Alois avait tout embrasé.

Lorsque l’un comme l’autre, atteignirent leur orgasme, ils échangèrent un dernier câlin, afin de prolonger de un, le plaisir, et de deux, les dernières minutes de leur histoire. Sous les baisers tendres d’Alois, Ari repensa à toute leur histoire. La rencontre dans la forêt, la fuite jusqu’à la petite maisonnette en pierres où Alois l’avait caché, les retrouvailles à la ferme, les débuts d’un amour au milieu des champs de blé, dans un grenier rempli de bottes de pailles, le premier baiser, le second à la fête du village, la fuite _au bout du monde_ , la première fois, les autres fois, la vie à deux, la peinture, le bonheur, jusqu’au jour où tout avait pris fin… jusqu’à cet instant, blotti dans ses bras, les larmes dévalant ses joues, mouillant les clavicules du châtain qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant pleurait. Alois prit le visage d’Ari entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça va aller, mon amour, tant qu’on est tous les deux, tout ira bien.

\- Je ne pars pas.

\- Tu es mauvais acteur.

\- Alois, je ne pars pas. Je reste avec Clea et Noa ici. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. »

Ari se recula, quitta les bras d’Alois qui plus jamais ne l’enlaceraient. Six ans à en rêver, quelques semaines pour y mettre un terme définitif et volontaire.

S’en suivirent l’incompréhension, les cris, les pleurs, et la plus violente dispute qu’ils n’eurent jamais eue. Ari s’était rhabillé, Alois lui barrait le passage, le suppliant de ne pas partir, de ne pas le laisser, de ne pas perdre la foi en eux, de ne pas tout gâcher, de ne pas être _égoïste._

« Égoïste ? Moi je suis égoïste ? J’ai une famille, Alois ! C’est toi qui est égoïste, à vouloir détruire ce que j’ai construit sans toi ! Tu étais mort, Alois, mort ! Tu ne peux pas revenir et me demander de fuir ! Je n’ai plus dix-huit ans, bon sang !

\- Je le peux, et je le fais ! Tu n’es qu’un menteur, un beau parleur, comme ton père ! Tu ne m’aimes pas, c’est ça ? Tu préfères ta traînée !

\- Arrête ! Tais-toi, Alois, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Bien-sûr que je t’aime et que je t’aimerai toute ma vie jusqu’à en crever, mais c’est impossible, nous deux ! C’est terminé ! Oublie moi ! »

Ils continuèrent pendant des heures et des heures, se faisant un peu plus mal à chaque fois. Ils étaient à bout, épuisés, vidés, brisés, malheureux jusqu’à la fin des temps. Alois finit alors par partir, arrachant au passage à Ari son crucifix autour du cou. Il lui dit avec dédain qu’il souhaitait au moins un souvenir de lui, et que peut-être, lorsqu’il se foutrait en l’air par sa faute — celle d’Ari, celui-ci comprendrait que son Dieu ne les sauverait pas. Ni lui, ni eux, et que choisir la tranquillité et la stabilité de famille ne l’exempterait pas de son triste sort : le chagrin éternel, la mort, la damnation, parce que de toute façon, depuis le début, c’était écrit ainsi.

Alois venait de vivre la première perte d’Ari.

*****

**Le dernier été (1539)**

**_Quelque part entre la frontière de l’Empire Ottoman et des côtes de la mer adriatique._ **

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Aucune nouvelle d’Alois. Il n’était plus au village, et personne ne l’avait vu depuis le fameux jour où ils s’étaient violemment disputés et séparés. Ari essayait de ne pas imaginer le pire, mais c’était compliqué. S’était-il foutu en l’air comme il le lui avait fait indirectement comprendre ? Non. Impossible. Jamais. S’il avait survécu à six ans d’horreur, s’il avait survécu au naufrage, aux galères, aux coups de fouets, à l’abus, à l’éloignement, cette pseudo-rupture ne pouvait pas autant l’anéantir, c’était stupide.

Ari tenta donc de reprendre une ville normale. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec son fils et tout autant avec Clea qui était heureuse de voir son mari un peu plus présent chez eux, et moins à l’atelier. Les disputes avaient cessé, les assiettes avaient arrêté de voler et de s’écraser dans le jardin du voisin. Retour à la normale. Tous les couples ont le droit à leurs crises, pas vrai ? Eux venaient d’en traverser une à cause du premier amour d’Ari mais aujourd'hui c’était terminé. Elle était enceinte, la famille allait s’agrandir, et eux, l’auraient, leur conte de fées.

Erreur. Quelle erreur magistrale, de croire à une fin heureuse. Ari allait bien vite déchanter.

*

Un mois sans nouvelles d’Alois. Il n’avait eu que des échos comme quoi celui-ci s’était rendu dans un village à plusieurs kilomètres d’ici, mais que depuis deux semaines, il était introuvable. Ari avait décidé d’arrêter de se poser des questions à son propos. C’était derrière lui. Leur histoire avait été belle, mais il avait grandi, et son futur, c’était Clea. Pourtant, chaque nuit, Ari avait des insomnies. Il fixait le ciel depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, puis l’océan, et les lumières de la ville face à lui, se demandait si finalement, il n’aurait pas du partir avec lui, si tout abandonner n’aurait pas valu le coup. Et puis, quand il se réveillait le matin après s’être endormi au lever du jour, il lui semblait toujours avoir pris la bonne décision. Il était juste plus mélancolique la nuit. Ça passerait. C’était bien passé, pour le naufrage, alors pourquoi pas cette fois ?

*

Les choses basculèrent un soir. Le temps était maussade, alors que la semaine entière avait été ensoleillée. Il pleuvait, il ventait, un orage se préparait. Le dernier orage. Noa dormait dans sa chambre, Ari et Clea étaient blottis l’un contre l’autre sous les draps, le main du jeune homme posée sur le rond arrondi de la belle blonde. Il avait hâte que l’enfant naisse. Une fille, cette fois. Il voulait une petite fille. Mais il n’en aurait jamais.

Un bruit se fit entendre à l’extérieur. Le vent, peut-être. Ari n’y prêta guère attention, les portes qui claquent, les simulacres de volets qui frappent contre les murs de pierres, ça n’était pas nouveau. Clea non plus, ne releva pas. Au contraire, elle se blottit un peu plus contre Ari, s’endormant déjà. Comme à son habitude, lui, ne trouverait pas le sommeil avant plusieurs heures. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Et puis, après une petite vingtaine de minutes de calme, il sentit quelque chose l’épier. Un regard, lourd, pesant. Ari ressentait ces choses là, comme la plupart des Hommes sur Terre. Cette sensation d’être observé, c’est comme un sixième sens. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et lorsque sa vue fut acclimatée à l’obscurité de la pièce, il distingua une forme humaine aux pieds de son lit. Il poussa un cri, vif, qui déchira le silence. Bien entendu, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser que c’était Alois et personne d’autre, qui se tenait face à eux depuis probablement un sacré bon paquet de minutes. Sur le qui-vive, le visage déformé par la peur et l’incompréhension, Ari fixa son ancien amant, l’interrogeant du regard, puis de vive-voix.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?! Serais-tu devenu fou ?!

\- Je te le demande une dernière fois, Ari Saenger. Pars. Avec. Moi. »

Il n’allait jamais arrêter avec ça ? Plus d’un mois et il n’avait toujours pas passé l’éponge là-dessus ? Il ruminait encore leur soit-disant rupture ? Avait-il été se cacher pendant tout ce temps dans le simple but de noyer sa peine ou de préparer cette visite surprise en plein milieu de la nuit ? Il en était bien capable, aujourd’hui. Alois n’était plus le même. La maladie d’amour.

« Non. Non non et non ! Pars !

\- Bois ça. S’il-te-plaît. Ça va t’apaiser, je te le jure. »

Alois tenait dans ses mains un flacon dans lequel était emprisonné un liquide rose pâle. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Du poison ? Un philtre d’amour ou l’un de ses dérivés ? Oh bon sang, c’était pour ça qu’il était parti. Alois était parti à la recherche de la recette si secrète des légendaires philtres d’amour parce que c’était le seul moyen pour faire renaître l’amour et la passion en Ari et ainsi le faire changer d’avis. Alois pensait donc _sincèrement_ qu’Ari ne l’aimait plus, qu’il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui ? Il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

« Jamais.

\- Je t’aime, mon amour. Bois, s’il-te-plaît. »

Ari fit non de la tête une nouvelle fois. Mécontent, Alois serra les poings et posa son regard dédaigneux sur Clea qui finit par se réveiller, comme tirée de son sommeil par la rage et la jalousie qu’Alois posait sur elle en la toisant. Elle sursauta et se réfugia dans les bras du bouclé qui la couvrit avec le drap. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprendrait jamais.

« Lâche-là, Ari.

\- Pars, Alois, pars !

\- Seulement si tu pars avec moi. Bois, bordel ! »

Alois s’approcha, le flacon dans les mains et attrapa presque violemment — ou plutôt désespérément le visage d’Ari avec une main, son pouce et son index sous sa mâchoire, l’empêchant presque de respirer. Le crâne du bouclé cognait contre la tête de lit en tissu, ses pupilles étaient noires, brillantes de larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient de peur, restant closes. Sans qu’il ne puisse se débattre, Alois versa la moitié du philtre dans la bouche d’Ari, l’autre moitié dans la sienne, avant de l’embrasser.

Non, ce n’était pas qu’un simple breuvage, qu’ils venaient de boire. C’était la résurrection de la passion, la passion mortelle dramatiquement mal dosée par celui qui, malheureux de croire à la mort des sentiments de son grand amour, avait cru qu’un dosage _excessif_ ne ferait que renaître ses sentiments et intensifier leur amour… or, cela ne fit que les propulser dans les bras d’une ténébreuse malédiction éternelle. Dans quelques minutes, le philtre remplacerait le sang dans leurs veines et à jamais, ils seraient malades d’amour, liés jusqu’à _la fin des temps._

Clea, quant à elle, resta bouche-bée face à la scène, avant de vociférer.

« Qui êtes-vous ! Laissez nous tranquille où j’appelle à l’aide !

\- Boucle-là, sale trainée ! Je reprends ce qui m’appartient et ce que tu m’as volé ! »

Yeux dans les yeux, Ari ne percevait plus que la tempête dans les océans bleus de ses pupilles. Oh, pourquoi avait-il tant changé ? Pourquoi Ari ne parvenait qu’à peine à entrevoir la lueur d’espoir qui les avait tant guidé jadis ? Pourquoi, malgré l’amour qu’il lisait dans ses yeux, Alois s’évertuait à lui faire mal ? Pourquoi était-il aussi égoïste ? Peut-être qu’au fond, Ari aurait du comprendre depuis le début ce qui l’attendait, peut-être que la diseuse de bonne aventure avait eu raison. Peut-être qu’Alois, bien qu’en étant l’antidote, était avant tout le poison. Il nourrissait une obsession destructrice pour Ari depuis le premier jour, et jusqu’au dernier, il le lui prouvait. Il était fou. Fou de lui, mais pas seulement fou amoureux, il était dément, il irait jusqu’au crime pour parvenir à ses fins. Jusqu’où cette obsession le conduirait-il ? Jusqu’au crime passionnel ? En était-il capable ? Pourrait-il lui ôter la vie sous prétexte que _si tu ne m’appartiens pas, tu ne lui appartiendras pas non plus_? À cet instant, Ari fut convaincu que oui. Et plus Alois serrait sa poigne, plus il se confortait dans l’idée d’avoir face à lui, non pas seulement son amant, non pas juste son premier et dernier amour, mais aussi son assassin.

« Alois, mon amour, lâche-moi, s’il-te-plaît, tu me fais mal… »

Et pourtant, Alois le lâcha quand il le lui demanda. À croire qu’il lui avait dit les mots magiques. L’ancien marin s’excusa maintes et maintes fois, embrassant avec désespoir et un amour infini les joues d’Ari, puis ses lèvres, le prenant dans ses bras comme pour s’excuser, oubliant que sa femme regardait la scène, impuissante, depuis la porte de leur chambre contre laquelle elle s’était réfugiée. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi Ari se laissait faire ? Pourquoi prononçait-il son prénom ? Pourquoi cet inconnu voulait qu’Ari parte avec lui ? Pourquoi tant de pourquoi ?

« Viens, on s’en va. Pardon de t’avoir fait mal. Je ne le referai plus.

\- On s’en va, oui. Mais laisse-moi m’habiller, d’accord ? »

Alois hocha la tête et lâcha Ari, se recroquevillant sur lui-même à la place que le bouclé occupait quelques secondes auparavant. Il le regarda se lever, s’habiller, scrutant ses moindres faits et gestes, rêvant déjà de toucher à nouveau sa peau, de le caresser, de l’embrasser, de s’enfuir avec dans un autre _bout de ce monde._ Le calvaire prenait enfin un terme.

« Ari, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Clea paniquait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Pas le père de ses enfants, pas son époux, il ne pouvait pas tout réduire au néant sous prétexte qu’un fou lui demandait de partir avec lui. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme attrapa la main de son mari et celui-ci la regarda d’un air de dire _laisse moi faire, je gère la situation._ Il ne contrôlait rien, en réalité, mais si Clea essayait de se rebeller, elle ne ferait qu’empirer les choses. Faisant confiance à Ari, elle hocha simplement la tête et rejoignit Noa dans sa chambre. L’enfant était caché dans son armoire. Alois, lui, était satisfait. Ari venait enfin avec lui, au détriment de sa pseudo-famille. C’était lui, sa famille, non ? Après tout, ils avaient été élevés originellement par le même couple, même s’ils furent une première fois séparés. On voulait _toujours_ les séparer. Là aussi, Ari aurait du y comprendre un signe du destin. Alois le tirait droit vers un gouffre.

Peu à peu, le philtre commençait à doucement remplir les rivières sanguines de leurs corps… Ari allait-il finir par accepter de s’enfuir avec lui ?

Le bouclé prit une valise, jeta des affaires dedans, sous le regard satisfait du châtain qui trépignait d’impatience. La liberté, bientôt, l’amour avec Ari, dans peu de temps. Ce dernier voulait vomir, ça n’était pas ça, aimer quelqu’un, ça ne devrait pas faire aussi mal, ça ne devrait pas devenir une obsession maladive, ça ne devrait pas être une contrainte pour l’un ou l’autre. Il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Un étranger serrait son oreiller entre ses bras sur son lit, et bon sang, si ça avait été _son_ Alois, il aurait peut-être succombé _naturellement_ , mais l’Alois de 1533 était mort, tout comme _eux_.

« Et maintenant, où allons-nous ?

 _\- Au bout du monde_! »

Il jeta l’oreiller par terre et demanda à Ari de passer devant lui, sûrement pour s’assurer qu’il ne ferait pas demi-tour. Il lui demanda ensuite de l’attendre dehors. Comment ça, _l’attendre_? Il fit non de la tête mais le regard noir de son ancien amant le dissuada de l’ouvrir à nouveau et d’oser le contredire. Très bien, il allait l’attendre dehors. Tant qu’Ari lui obéissait, il ne ferait de mal à personne _._

« Je reviens, mon amour.

\- Hm.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête là, Monsieur le Comte. »

Alois plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d’Ari, une main posée sur son visage, l’autre enfouie dans ses boucles brunes comme le cacao que l’on vendait sur les marchés d’Afrique. Ce fut un baiser fougueux et tendre, hargneux puis délicat, passionné, mais le dernier. Et le pire, dans toute cette tragédie, c’est qu’Ari l’aima, ce baiser insensé, parce que ça y est, le philtre faisait ses premiers effets : la passion dévorante mais destructrice renaissait. Son coeur s’affola, battant à l’unisson avec celui d’Alois pour l’éternité. Le poison mortel était son opium, plus il y goutterait, plus il en redemanderait. Il était prêt à partir.

Et puis il l’entendit. Ce coup de feu qui le condamna, ce coup de feu qui donnera naissance au plus beau sacrifice humain possible, malgré la haine passée, malgré les années de damnation qui suivraient.

Complètement affolé, Ari retourna à l’intérieur de la maison et découvrit l’impensable.

« Qu’est-ce que—

\- Je… » 

Tétanisé. Horrifié. Immobile. Ses yeux étaient à la limite de sortir de leur orbite. Le temps sembla s’arrêter. État de choc. Son pouls venait de brusquement ralentir, avant de se remettre à battre si vite qu’il frôla le malaise.Il avait du mal à respirer, à garder son calme, à rester conscient face à la scène peinte devant lui. Ari ressemblait à un cadavre face à celui qui gisait sur le sol désormais souillé de sa maison. Il tomba à genoux à côté de ce corps inanimé baigné dans une mare de sang encore chaud, opaque, collant. Il explosa en sanglots, c’est à peine s’il parvenait à respirer, à parler, à réagir, à prendre conscience des choses. C’était une belle expression, _exploser en sanglots_ , maniée par la plume d’un si grand philosophe pas même né à cette époque. Le corps entier qui se déchire, comme si la tristesse était trop épouvantable et grande pour être contenue dans ce seul corps, comme si l’âme souhaitait être exorcisée, comme si elle ne supportait plus d’être enfermée dans ce corps qui ne lui apportait que le désespoir. Il y avait donc des « _sentiments qui justifient que l’on vole en éclats_ ». La mort d’un être cher l’était. La fin d’une grande histoire l’était tout autant.

« P—Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t’as fait ça !

\- Ari, je— pardon, pardon, Ari, je voulais pas, j’ai eu peur, je—

\- TAIS TOI ! »

D’une balle, deux coups. Alois n’avait pas seulement tué sa femme, mais aussi l’enfant qu’elle portait. Il venait peut-être même d’assassiner Ari. Il lui avait tout arraché en un seul tir, il venait de tout détruire, de tout annihiler. Elle était là, la fin tragique qu’on lui avait promis. Devant ses yeux éteints, sous ses mains rouge écarlate, elle raisonnait à l’intérieur de son crâne encore et encore, elle dégoulinait sur ses joues, incrustant dans sa peau la douleur incurable de la perte de sa femme et de son second enfant. La jalousie maladive, l’obsession malsaine d’Alois envers Ari les avait mené ici : eux deux, certes ensemble, mais à mille lieues l’un de l’autre, désormais séparés par une rancoeur et une haine qui ne termineraient qu’avec la mort. Un grand amour inflige une grande douleur, un grand amour se mesure à la grandeur de la haine, et cette haine était sans limites. En cet été 1539, Ari Saenger venait de tout perdre. Il ne lui restait plus que sa vie, mais même ça, il n’était pas sur de la garder bien longtemps. Oh bon sang, Alois, _pourquoi_?

Et pourtant, quand il entendit les villageois approcher, vit les torches se rapprocher et illuminer la pièce principale, Ari n’hésita même pas une seule seconde à sauver Alois, à se sacrifier pour lui, parce que oui, si la haine était sans limites, l’amour l’était aussi. Après tout, n’avaient-ils pas bu, tous les deux, un philtre d’amour atrocement mal dosé qui, au lieu de leur servir sur un plateau doré, un amour heureux pour l’éternité, leur servait un amour malheureux jusqu’à la fin des temps ? Si seulement Alois n’avait pas été si gourmand et égoïste…

« PARS ! PARS ALOIS ! COURS !

\- Ari, non je—

\- PARS ! Ne me fais pas plus de mal ! Disparais, ne reviens jamais, cours sans te retourner ! C’est terminé maintenant, c’est fini, Alois. On a tous les deux perdu. »

Les poings martelaient contre la porte en bois, faisant trembler les vivants comme les morts. Les hommes hurlaient d’ouvrir cette porte, menaçant de la démolir. Ils avaient du entendre le coup de feu. Ari redoublait de larmes en sachant pertinemment le sort qu’on allait lui réserver. _Exploser en sanglots,_ lui aussi avait un faible pour cette expression, elle lui était si familière, presque rassurante, ce sentiment de voler en éclats l’avait poursuivi toute sa vie, il était le seul qui l’accompagnerait jusqu’à son dernier souffle. Mais à cet instant, c’était peut-être pire qu’une explosion. C’était une déflagration, une désintégration. Il ne restait même plus de morceaux, tout avait disparu. Alois avait tout enflammé, Alois avait tout volé. Même les sanglots, finiraient par l’abandonner. Il allait crever seul, vide et sec. Il se mourra de désespoir, implorant le Ciel pour qu’on l’épargne, mais ses hurlements ne seraient jamais entendus, étouffés sous les pleurs du petit garçon qu’il était toujours et à qui on venait, encore une fois, de tout prendre. Les plaies étaient ré-ouvertes, agrandies alors qu’encore vives, sanguinolentes, béantes, à tout jamais.

« Je t’aime, Ari, je te jure qu’un jour je réparerai ça, je te guérirai.

\- Va au Diable. »

Alois prit la fuite, tenant dans ses bras le fils de son amant, de sa victime, le coeur déchiré, empli d’honte, de remords, de culpabilité. Celle-là, il l’emporterait en Enfer. Il courut sans se retourner, à travers les bois, au-delà des collines, jusqu’à l’épuisement, jusqu’à ce que le chagrin prenne trop de place et l’empêche de respirer. Il tomba à genoux et hurla à la mort. Son geste était impardonnable. Non seulement il venait de tuer deux innocents, mais il venait de condamner l’amour de sa vie à la mort. En dépit de la haine, Ari s’était sacrifié. Allongé sur le sol froid, ses genoux ne supportant plus le poids de l’abjection, de l’infamie, de l’horreur qu’Alois leur infligeait, le regard dirigé vers le Ciel, il pria pour qu’on lui ôte la vie, pour qu’on le punisse pour son geste.

Mais sa punition, il se l’était déjà donnée tout seul en augmentant les doses de chaque ingrédient nécessaire à la création d’un philtre d’amour. Anna lui avait pourtant dit, de toujours suivre les recettes à la lettre, elle l’avait toujours averti, que du Paradis à l’Enfer, il n’y avait qu’un pas, qu’un milligramme. Il venait de se tuer, de le tuer.

Lorsque les villageois entrèrent à l’intérieur de la maison, qu’ils découvrirent la scène de crime et l’homme qu’ils accuseraient jusqu’à ce qu’il en crève penché au-dessus du corps inanimé de sa femme, une arme à feu à ses côtés, ils n’hurlèrent pas seulement _assassin_ , mais aussi _sorcier_. Et c’est à cet instant qu’Ari réalisa que devant lui, le flacon contenant le philtre d’amour rose, avait explosé, et que la substance liquide restante avait épaissie, et noircie. Ce n’était plus seulement la pendaison, ni même la décapitation qui l’attendaient, non, ce qui l’attendait, c’était le bûcher. À croire que c’était de famille, de mourir brûlé vif.

*

Le procès fut expéditif, puisque de toute façon, Ari n’avait pas cherché à sauver sa peau. Il avoua le meurtre, et la sorcellerie, alors qu’il n’y avait pas plus _innocent_ que lui. Mais à quoi bon ? Le chagrin l’avait déjà anéanti, il ne restait plus que ce corps, cette carcasse dont il ne voulait plus, et dont il tenait à se débarrasser à tout prix, au plus vite. Qu’on le jette au bûcher comme un mal-propre, qu’on l’habille pour que le tissu brûle sa peau, qu’on le déshabille pour que la douleur soit plus vive, qu’on le maudisse et l’envoie en Enfer, qu’on salisse son nom, il n’en avait rien à faire. Ce châtiment pourtant barbare serait bien moins douloureux et infernal à subir que ce qu’il avait pu vivre ce soir là, entre les quatre murs d’une maison qui avait abrité trois ans de bonheur, face à celui qui pour l’éternité, sera damné d'avoir propulsé son amant aux portes de la mort. Si seulement Alois avait prêté attention aux mises en garde de cette guérisseuse qui lui avait donné la recette du tant recherché philtre d’amour… Avant qu’il ne parte, la recette et les ingrédients en mains, elle lui avait pourtant dit, que s’il n’était pas prudent, des siècles de damnation l’attendaient, des siècles où sans arrêt, il revivrait, à diverses époques, la perte de son amour, sans cesse. Oh, il y avait bien un moyen de conjurer le sort, mais il ne l’avait pas entendu.

Alois n’avait pas écouté les avertissements ni les mises en garde. Ari non plus. L’un serait damné, l’autre brûlé vif. Alors au final… d’une pierre, quatre coups.

*

Ari Saenger fut brûlé vif une nuit de juillet 1539. Ses derniers mots adressés à la foule réunie pour ce spectacle furent les suivants : « _un jour, l’amour vaincra_ ».

La vie d’Alois ne fut plus que noirceur à l’instant même où le premier perdit la vie.

*

**Octobre 1679**

**_Rome, États Pontificaux, Italie._ **

****Harold Stanford, orphelin d’origine anglaise, quitta l’Italie à l’âge de trente ans seulement, après que le Saint-Siège ait découvert sa relation homosexuelle avec le père Leonardo Torricelli, de dix ans son aîné.

Radié par Rome, trainé dans la boue, celui qu’ _il_ appelait « _Leo_ », ne retrouva jamais son bien-aimé, décédé des suites d’un accident qui paralysa ses jambes, puis son corps tout entier avant qu’il ne succombe.

Sur une lettre adressée au « Vescovo L. Torricelli », il avait écrit : _ça n’est pas en vous aimant vous, un prêtre, que nous aurions pu conjurer le sort, que Dieu aurait pu nous sauver._

*

**Juillet 1789**

**_Place de la Bastille, Paris._ **

****Henri de Sovignac décéda le 14 juillet, d'une balle tirée en plein cœur par un opposant à la Révolution en marche, étant tout aussi opposé à sa relation interdite avec Louis Tournier, révolutionnaire des premières heures.

Au milieu de cette agitation parisienne qui changera et marquera à jamais l'Histoire de France, alors qu'Henri agonisait dans son propre sang sur le sol pavé qu'un homme libre frôlerait dans deux siècles, il murmura à Louis qu'un jour, _d'autres comprendront à temps_.

*

**Mai 1899**

**_Campagne néerlandaise sur les bords du Rhin, Pays-Bas._ **

Hansel Stassen, écrivain reconnu qu’après sa mort, périra des suites d’une syphilis neurologique, après avoir eu des relations sexuelles non protégées avec un inconnu dans l’espoir de se venger de l’infidélité de son amant maudit, Louison Van Tienoven, lui même célèbre écrivain de son vivant.

En ouvrant son tout dernier roman, l’on pouvait y lire, à la page des dédicaces « _À Ari Saenger, que je n’ai jamais connu mais que je ne connais que trop bien. Puisses-tu reposer en paix._ »

*

**Septembre 1939**

**_Varsovie, Pologne._ **

Ariel Steinberg mourut sous les bombes allemandes de la Luftwaffe lors de l’invasion de la Pologne par l’Allemagne Nazie, alors qu’il fuyait vers l’Est, accompagné de son amant, Ludwik Tarnowski.

Ses derniers mots pour celui-ci furent les suivants : _un jour peut-être._

Tout juste après, il rendit son dernier souffle, un filet de sang rouge écarlate s’échappant de sa bouche. Ludwik garda son corps inerte et sans vie contre lui des heures durant.

*

_Qu’en serait-il de Louis et Harry ?_


	38. LA MORT DU SOLEIL

**Automne 1972**

**_New-York, état de New-York._ **

Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avouèrent qu’ils avaient été déloyaux.

En réalité, voilà ce qu’il s’était passé pour Louis : la même chose qu’avec Vladimir. Il ne l’avait pas choisi, et même s’il avait fini par apprécier, il ne l’avait pas voulu de son plein gré. Mais ce qui est fait en mission, reste en mission, ça ne regardait absolument pas le bouclé, finalement. Louis avait signé un papier qui le condamnait au silence alors… alors ça resterait un secret, comme Vladimir.

Harry de son côté, ne trouvait pas la force d’avouer. Tout redevenait comme avant. Louis était là le matin, le soir, la nuit, ils passaient du temps ensemble, c’était presque comme avant, et pour rien au monde, Harry n’aurait voulu gâcher ça et tout foutre en l’air. Austin ne l’appela plus de l’été — mais recommença en septembre. Ça avait été une erreur que de se laisser séduire par simple esprit de vengeance et de manque.

Mais si tout était à peu près redevenu normal, il y avait tout de même des choses qui clochaient, qui leur rappelait qu’il y avait quelques semaines encore, ils ne vivaient pas ensemble.

L’heure du dîner, par exemple. Harry mangeait entre dix-neuf heures et vingt-et-une heure — comme tout bon français, tandis que Louis s’était acclimaté à l’heure allemande, entre dix-sept heures et dix-neuf heures. Ensuite, il y avait aussi les moments de gêne, quand Louis ne trouvait pas un objet, quand Harry recevait un ami qui se sentait plus chez lui que lui-même au départ, quand il n’osait pas faire comme chez lui, qu’il se sentait étranger dans son propre appartement. Il y avait aussi eu un vide de discussion, les premières semaines, bien qu’ils trouvèrent vite des sujets sur lesquels débattre et blablater pendant des heures. Louis avait aussi eu du mal à se réinsérer. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, il avait des tocs, au moindre bruit il était aux aguets, quand Harry rentrait plus tard que prévu, il se rongeait les ongles à sang. Au départ, Harry était presque agacé de devoir bouger ses habitudes pour en reprendre avec Louis, puis finalement, leurs anciennes habitudes avaient remplacées les leurs propres et ils fonctionnaient en duo.

Cependant, il y avait une chose qui énervait Louis.

Les vendredis soirs.

Après l’été — ils n’étaient pas partis, Harry n’avait pas eu de vacances, le bouclé avait repris son petit train-train avec ses amis : ils sortaient avec eux. Les premières fois, Louis ne broncha pas. Puis à la fin septembre, il commença à voir rouge. Harry désertait tous les vendredis soirs, il avait même décliné une invitation de sa part au théâtre pour aller dîner avec ses amis bobos. En plus, il s’habillait _toujours_ bien et Louis se demandait si finalement, il n’allait pas rejoindre quelqu’un d’autre que lui.

Disons que depuis son retour, Louis était un peu parano. Il voyait le mal partout et consultait un psychiatre. Sa mission d’un an en totale immersion dans le berceau de l’ennemi l’avait perturbé, il avait comme l’impression d’avoir perdu une part de lui, de ne pas se retrouver, de ne plus savoir qui il était, alors qu’autour de lui, ici en Amérique, rien ne semblait avoir changé, hormis Harry, qui en plus de ça, ne parlait pas vraiment de cette dernière année et quand il le faisait, il lui disait simplement qu’il n’avait fait que _travailler pour me faire un nom, sortir avec mes amis le vendredi, passer le reste du temps à dormir ou à charbonner sur mes dossiers._ Finalement, c’était la vérité, il avait juste omis un détail : Austin. Louis avait bien essayé d’en savoir plus mais Harry était bon acteur, alors il avait laissé tomber, il avait fermé les yeux sur ses doutes infondés, et il avait _presque_ oublié.

Cependant, ce soir là, celui de fin septembre, il décida de suivre Harry.

Déjà, ils s’étaient un peu disputés dans l’après-midi. Harry était rentré tôt du cabinet. Mort de sa semaine, il était venu rejoindre Louis dans le canapé, lui racontant sa longue journée, son déjeuner avec monsieur untel, les histoires de mademoiselle truc, et bla-bla-bla, Harry lui en mettait apparement plein la vue. Louis de son côté se laissait aller, il prétendait avoir l’impression de ne servir à strictement rien ici. Le français essayait de faire abstraction de sa peur grandissante de revoir Louis partir. Dès qu’il n’était pas à l’appartement, le châtain enchaînait les bières, la mal-bouffe, il restait dans le canapé, lisait des livres, regardait la télévision, allait voir son psy, passait une heure aux toilettes, dormait, recommençait, et quand Harry rentrait, il se l’accaparait toute la soirée, couchait avec lui la nuit, parfois le matin au réveil, et il le recommençait. Harry était son seul rayon de soleil, le seul qui parvenait à lui décrocher des sourires, à le faire sortir un minimum le week-end quand il n’était pas trop pris par le travail. Alors forcément, Louis vivait mal les vendredis, quand il partait tôt et revenait tard.

« Where are you going, dressed like this ?

\- What do you men by _dressed like this_?

\- You know what I mean. »

Pantalon très bien taillé, chemise repassée, veste sur l’épaule, dents lavées, cou parfumé, douche faite. Louis avait du mal à cacher sa jalousie, Harry le savait mais c’était oppressant. Il était forcé de voir ses amis en dehors de chez lui parce que le châtain ne supportait pas l’agitation, ni les regards, ni les questions, ni ces gens qui faisaient rire Harry alors qu’ils n’étaient pas _lui_. Il se rendait malade d’amour. Complètement malade.

Le français soupira et chercha ses clés d’appartement. Il les lui avait cachées. Harry le comprit vite. Énervé, il cria le prénom de son petit-ami pour attirer son attention et le rejoignit dans le salon. Ça faisait un mois qu’il ne quittait plus le canapé _du tout_ , même pour manger, et sauf pour dormir ou rejoindre le bouclé dans son bureau. Il n’était plus l’homme charismatique séduisant des débuts. Il était une loque qui se morfondait, et le pire c’est qu’il le savait, et qu’il détestait cette sensation, mais il n’avait plus de motivation, de but. À côté de lui, Harry devenait de plus en plus séduisant, il commençait à se faire un nom, il devenait l’homme parfait qu’il avait toujours su qu’il deviendrait. Ils devenaient des opposés et Louis en mettait sa main à couper qu’avant la fin de l’année, le bouclé le quitterait.

« My keys.

\- My kiss. »

Harry soupira et se pencha pour embrasser Louis chastement, avant de redemander ses clés. Il ne les lui donna pas alors il résolut à prendre les siennes en lui disant d’aller se faire foutre et partit en claquant la porte.

Louis le suivit alors.

Son petit-ami avait rejoint Austin d’abord. Si Harry semblait mettre une distance raisonnable entre eux, Austin quant à lui, se rapprochait toujours de son français. Une main sur l’avant-bras, sur l’épaule, des doigts qui remettent une boucle en place. Louis voyait rouge, noir, sombre, écarlate. Il les suivit pendant un petit moment, jusqu’à ce qu’ils rejoignent quelques personnes. Sûrement d’autres avocats ou des juristes que Louis traitait de bobos, sans cacher à Harry qu’il en était un aussi. De l’autre côté de la rue d’où il était, il pouvait voir Harry et ses amis rire et discuter vivement. Le bouclé avait l’air plus gai avec eux qu’avec lui. Il rayonnait, il était encore plus beau. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Louis, c’était Austin Harvey. À l’époque, quand ils étaient dans la même classe, ce type était le genre à partir dans les Hamptons un week-end et à se la ramener le lundi en revenant. Il était le garçon que toutes les filles voulaient draguer, et il était respecté de tous. Si Louis n’avait jamais eu de problèmes avec lui, il l’avait toujours jalousé car il avait tout ce qu’il désirait. Aujourd’hui, ça n’avait pas changé. Il était aux côtés d’Harry et buvait dans son verre, à l’endroit même où le bouclé avait laissé une trace légère de ce fichu baume à lèvres rose qu’il mettait souvent et qui parfumait le goût de sa bouche. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Il foutait tout en l’air, il avait reproché à Harry pendant son LLM de laisser tomber leur couple, mais aujourd’hui, il était celui qui le faisait. Ils n’avaient pas fait l’amour depuis un mois, ils s’embrassaient peu, et Louis savait au fond, que le bouclé était un peu dégoûté. Qui veut d’un mec qui boit de la bière sans arrêt, qui passe sa journée dans le canapé en sur-vêtement et qui rote en allant vider sa vessie puis qui ne prend pas sa douche de la semaine, ni même ne fait une toilette matinale ? Harry méritait mieux que ça. Il méritait Austin. Austin qui était visiblement amoureux de lui…

Il patienta toute la soirée à regarder Harry de loin, à attendre qu’il sorte, qu’il daigne rentrer. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Louis essaya de le devancer par un petit raccourci. Il arriva cinq minutes avant les deux amis, sauf que lorsqu’ils se quittèrent, Louis vit quelque chose qui ne lui plut guère. Austin avait caressé la joue et la lèvre d’Harry tendrement en murmurant quelque chose. Il avait essayé de l’embrasser, mais Harry l’avait nettement repoussé. Louis avait entendu son prénom, mais rien de plus. Qui va à la chasse perd sa place. Louis chassait les méchants, Austin voulait prendre sa place auprès d’Harry. Ne pouvant en voir plus, il monta chez eux et s’enferma dans la salle de bain, faisant couler l’eau. Il devait se reprendre au plus vite, ne pas laisser Harry filer et tomber dans les bras de cette ordure. Prise de conscience. Il entendit la porte d’entrée claquer puis les pas d’Harry se rapprocher de la salle de bain. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, espérant qu’il le rejoigne, mais le français n’en fit rien. Avant, il le faisait. Malgré tout, Louis se rasa, badigeonna sa peau de lait, jeta au sale ses vêtements, en enfila de plus convenables, et rejoignit Harry qui était allongé sur leur lit, des feuilles devant lui, ses lunettes sur le nez. Il portait toujours ses vêtements.

« Hey. »

Pas de réponse. Louis s’assit sur le lit.

« Harry. »

Toujours pas de réponse…

« Babe.

\- What ? »

Pas le même ton qu’avec Austin et ses amis. Mais soit.

« I’m sorry for my behavior… Really sorry. I swear I’m gonna fix this. It’s just… hard for me these days you know… Really hard. I’m lost, I feel useless, and you… you do not care about me the way you used to before… »

Harry reposa ses lunettes sur ses feuilles. Quoi ?

« I do care about you. But you don’t want my help. You look like an alcoholic, an unemployed person who doesn’t even try to fix his situation. »

Ça faisait mal de l’entendre de sa bouche.

« Well, thanks…

\- It’s the truth Louis ! I’m not even sorry.

\- Sorry my name isn’t Harry de Stadieu or Austin Harvey. »

Froncement de sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Feel free to develop.

\- I’m just gonna conclude : I’m not enough for you.

\- You are enough ! You’re more than enough ! But you’re giving up on us, on you, and that’s why things aren’t fine between us today ! »

La dispute s’éternisa puis termina à force d’épuisement. Harry reprochait à Louis de se laisser aller, et Louis à Harry de ne rien comprendre et de ne pas essayer. C’était sans fin. Il était tard, lorsqu’ils finirent de se disputer, si tard qu’ils s’endormirent sur le lit en vrac, malgré tout lovés l’un contre l’autre. Au réveil, ils restèrent silencieux à se regarder pendant une dizaine voire plus, de minutes. Puis Harry murmura un petit et presque inaudible _pardon_ , auquel Louis répondit par un baiser. Ainsi, ils se déshabillèrent l’un après l’autre et se cachèrent sous les draps pour essayer de réparer ce qu’ils avaient déjà trop cassé. S’ils puaient encore l’amour, un parfum d’horreur les guettait. Harry n’avait plus songé à la diseuse de bonne aventure, mais il ferait bientôt d’étranges liens avec ses dires…

Ce week-end ci, ils restèrent tous les deux au lit sous des tonnes de couvertures parfois jetées à terre quand ils faisaient l’amour et avaient trop chaud, ne se lâchant pas, _plus_ , et retrouvant presque cette douce ambiance italienne de l’été 1971…

Et bien que Louis se soit repris, les belles choses ont une fin.

À la mi-octobre, il dut se rendre aux quartiers de la CIA, ignorant pourquoi. Il avait prévenu Harry qui inconsciemment, senti que c’était mauvais signe.

Lorsque Louis revint le soir même, il sut que les prochaines semaines n’allaient pas être des plus joyeuses…

*

« Louis ?

\- Hm ?

\- I want a baby. »

Les deux amoureux étaient allongés dans leur baignoire, l’un contre l’autre. Le dos collé au torse de Louis, Harry avait les paupières closes et profitait des papouilles auxquelles il avait le droit depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Depuis que les jours avaient raccourci et que le froid régnait sur New-York, ils avaient pris pour habitude de faire un bain le week-end, de s’accorder du temps pour eux, juste comme ça. Ils y restaient souvent longtemps, à ne rien faire d’autre que parler, s’embrasser, rire, et recommencer. C’était le coin des discussions sérieuses et où ils étaient le plus proches, hormis leur lit.

« You know you can’t have one with me.

\- Yes. But… I still want a baby. We could adopt two babies. I could be the legal father of our first one, and you the legal father of the second one. I have enough money for this. What do you think ?

\- That’d be great. »

Harry parlait de bébé, de famille, d’avenir. Il se projetait alors que lui allait lui annoncer un nouveau départ pur une durée indéterminée alors qu’il lui avait promis, l’année dernière, de ne jamais repartir aussi longtemps. Son ventre se serra. S’il perdait Harry, il perdait tout. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il lui parle de bébé ? Qu’il était niais, en plus de cela. Mais l’idée d’imaginer le bouclé avec un enfant dans les bras lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Il le voulait, lui aussi. Oh oui il le voulait, mais une vie de famille ne semblait pas compatible avec la leur, de vie.

« We have to find a name. Vladimir ? Tribute to my dad.

\- Uh… babe I’m sorry…

\- You dislike ? I hate you. »

Il ne détestait pas, mais… juste non.

« And what about—

\- Harry. I have to tell you something.

\- What ? »

Le ton était soudainement sérieux. Harry se retourna et fixa le châtain qui regardait ailleurs, comme s’il était trop peu confiant. Alerté, le bouclé se mit face à lui et croisa ses bras. Il avait l’impression de comprendre. La même tête qu’avant. Louis allait lui annoncer un départ, il le savait, cela se voyait, et son silence le trahissait en hurlant ce qu’Harry refusait d’entendre. Ils restèrent silencieux et une larme finit par rouler le long de la joue du français. Louis essaya de l’essuyer mais il fut repoussé par la main du plus jeune qui semblait vouloir mettre de la distance entre eux.

« When, where, how many days ?

\- In a few days, Germany, undetermined. »

Rire nerveux. Harry sortit du bain et enfila son peignoir. Louis le poursuivit jusqu’à leur chambre, une serviette autour de la taille. Les hostilités débutaient maintenant.

« I can’t do this one more time.

\- What ? Harry, I can be back in two weeks or even less.

\- I can’t Louis. I can’t handle the stress, the fear of losing you one more time. You promised. You lied. I can’t. I just fucking can’t ! »

Les joues d’Harry étaient striées de larmes. Il se retenait d’exploser en sanglots. Encore ? Louis partait encore ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas encaisser ce départ. Il était le départ de trop. À la volée, le bouclé attrapa une valise. Quoi ? Que faisait-il ? Louis bredouilla quelque chose puis arracha la valise des mains de son petit-ami en criant un _non_!

« What are you doing Harry ?!

\- It’s over Louis. You’ve made your choice. Me, or Berlin, Germany, United-States, America, CIA, bla-bla-bla. I’m your last choice. I’ve always been. I spent one year all alone in _your_ country, you can’t even understand how sad and alone I felt all the time, how much I was missing you, my life has no sense, so what if you leave for two months ? Six ? One year ? More ? What about our dreamed family ? What about us, for God’s sake ?! And even if it’s for two weeks, two weeks plus two weeks plus one week, it’s the same. It will always be the same, it will never change ! You’re not even thirty, you feel useless in New-York so go, be useful somewhere, live the dream, have the time of your life spying villains. But without me. I can’t do this anymore. I’m not even sorry. »

Louis ne comprenait pas. Tout était si soudain, si brutal. Il y avait encore dix minutes, ils parlaient bébé, Louis caressait la cuisse d’Harry d’une main, ses boucles mouillées de l’autre. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Scénario à vomir. La valise, les mots, les reproches, la rancoeur, ah, elle était là, cette rancoeur, ici, ce désir de vengeance ! Enfin non, qu’est-ce qu’il racontait ? Harry se protégeait, Harry, malgré l’amour qu’il lui portait, préférait dire _non_ , dire _stop_ , parce que rester avec un Louis aux abonnés absents tous les mois, parce qu’angoisser avant chaque départ, à chaque _Breaking News_ critique, serait sur le long terme, sûrement plus dévastateur qu’une rupture nette à cet instant. Plus les jours passaient, plus ils s’aimaient, plus ils s’engageaient, plus ils construisaient, se fortifiaient. S’ils arrêtaient tout dans cinq ans, à cette allure, ils auraient construit tellement de choses qu’y mettre un terme aurait des milliers de conséquences irréversibles. Alors si quitter Louis aujourd'hui allait le plonger dans un grand désarroi, un état de détresse si profond qu’il doutait même d’en sortir intact et vivant, il savait par expérience que le chagrin serait plus tolérable aujourd'hui que dans quelques années, bien qu’il sache aussi au plus profond de lui, qu’il était en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie, aveuglé par l’amertume.

Il arracha de nouveau la valise et enfouit quelques affaires dans celle-ci, sous le regard embué de Louis, bouche-bée, qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour le retenir. Quel argument avait-il ? Aucun ! Parce que Harry avait raison, parce qu’il aurait fait la même chose à sa place ! Sauf qu’il n’était pas à sa place alors il voyait les choses différemment.

« You’re not seriously leaving me ?

\- I am. It’s over.

\- You’re going with him ?

\- What ?! »

Harry ferma violemment sa valise. La colère. Il retira son peignoir et Louis le fixa, perdu entre le fait de devoir expliquer le fond de sa pensée au bouclé, et celui de le vouloir le regarder nu face à lui, ayant compris que c’était très certainement la dernière fois avant un long moment, s’il ne réussissait pas à le faire rester. Déglutissant, Louis s’éclaircit la voix et fixa de nouveau son petit-ami, le ventre noué, le coeur à la limite de l’explosion.

« Austin Harvey. He loves you.

\- And ?

\- You know it, apparently. »

Il venait indirectement d’avouer qu’il avait connaissance de ce détail. Louis commençait à y voir un peu plus clair.

« Yes. I know it. Because you know what ? When you were in Germany, he was the only one who actually really cared about me. No letters from you, no calls, nothing ! Just a fucking and insulting call from the CIA !

\- Cared about you ? What do you mean by cared, Harry ? I already told you it was impossible for me to send you letters and call you ! I’m a fucking spy Harry ! I work for the Central Intelligence Agency ! It’s war, man ! You don’t see it because you’re doing your thing here in New-York but mark my words, you don’t want the victory of communism !

\- My dad was a communist, Louis, and he raised me. But to be honest, I don’t care about capitalism, communism, about the nuclear things, I only care about _us_!

\- Then stop ! You’re not the center of the world. Sending you letters was dangerous. Safety before anything else.

\- No it wasn’t ! I know you had regular contacts with the agency ! Instead of calling me, they could have send me your letters ! But you know what ? It’s too late. I can’t do this all again. »

Harry essuya une nouvelle larme rageusement et enfila un sous-vêtement puis son pantalon. Il comptait partir. Il comptait vraiment abandonner, mettre un stop à leur histoire ce soir. Louis en avait la tête qui tourne.

« What do you meant by _cared_? Did Austin and you—

\- Yes ! I had sex with him ! I was tired of this shit, you understand ?!

\- You must be kidding me, Harry. »

Mais il n’aurait pas de raisons de blaguer sur le sujet.

Louis éclata en sanglots. Entendre de la bouche de votre grand amour qu’il avait couché avec un autre était un sentiment qui justifiait que l’on vole en éclats aussi. D’abord la rupture, maintenant la vérité sur la nature de la relation qu’Harry entretenait avec Austin avant l’été. Amants. Ils furent amants. Pendant qu’il risquait sa vie en Allemagne, Austin faisait l’amour à Harry, au chaud sous les toits new-yorkais. Il embrassait ses lèvres, l’enlaçait, le faisait sourire, rire, éclater de joie. Une soudaine envie de vomir le prit. Il courut jusqu’à la salle de bain, et cette fois, il avait Harry à ses trousses. Culpabilité, hein ?

« I can explain, Louis.

\- You can ?! But I don’t care ! You— you cheated on _me_? With him ? Oh Lord, not you, Harry. Not you. You can’t be one of these men. Not you.

\- I— I’m so sorry, it only happened once and I— I regret it, I was so angry, so upset, so mad at you, I was so empty, I just needed to be loved for one night and—

\- But I love you ? »

Louis lui hurla dessus, l’attrapa par le bras et le plaqua au mur violemment. Harry pouvait voir la colère bouillir en lui. Sa poigne était ferme, ses veines ressortaient, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sa mâchoire serrée. Il avait peur de la suite, dans tous les sens du terme.

« I love you Harry ! Even an ocean apart, I was thinking of you every single minute. Always ! God dammit, why didn’t you send me a letter, hm ? Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to put a full stop to _us_? I would have died of sorrow for sure but… but you wouldn’t have cheated on me ! You betrayed me !

\- Didn’t you have sex with someone else in Germany ?

\- No !

\- Look at me in the eyes and dare telling me you didn’t. »

Louis évita le regard d’Harry. Ce dernier comprit et se mit à rire nerveusement. Alors ils en étaient arrivés là ? Tokyo, Moscou, Leningrad, l’Italie, les jours heureux à New-York, pour ça ? Pour Louis qui part en mission, pour Harry qui pleure son chagrin dans les bras d’un autre et se venge en couchant avec lui, pour Louis qui le trompe en retour avec il en savait qui ?

« That’s what I thought. You know how I came to the conclusion you had sex with someone ? You naturally used a condom when we had sex on the fourth of July. I first thought it was just you thinking about me cheating on you, but it was more than this. It was about you cheating on me as well. It’s not about winners or losers but I guess we both lost. It’s over. Don’t think we’ll be strong enough to move forward one day. »

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, tous les deux ayant des larmes aux coins de ceux-ci. C’était terminé. Ils avaient tout gâché, tout foutu en l’air. Dans cette salle de bain où reposait encore l’eau chaude d’un bain moussant qu’ils avaient partagé, ils venaient de mettre un terme à plusieurs années de relation, de réduire en miettes l’histoire qui avait jailli d’un coup de foudre romanesque à l’autre bout de la Terre. Tout avait commencé dans un endroit où leurs chemins se séparèrent entre deux destinations, tout terminait avec une valise sur un lit, prête à accompagner son propriétaire vers de nouveaux horizons. Peut-être auraient-ils du y voir un signe dès le départ, ou comprendre ensuite que quand bien même ils essayaient de toutes leurs forces de suivre la même route, l’amour ne serait pas suffisant pour les laisser emprunter le chemin du bonheur main dans la main. Tant pis pour eux, ils avaient joué, et ils avaient perdu. Ils n’étaient pas les premiers, et apparement ne seraient pas les derniers. Les déchirures d’Harry et Louis condamnaient aussi Ari et Alois.

Le bouclé quitta la salle de bain et enfila un pull-over qui ne lui appartenait même pas. Il enfila une veste, ses chaussures, prit sa valise, et se s’éloigna sans se retourner. Louis était immobile au milieu du salon. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n’allait pas partir, ils s’aimaient de trop, ils se pardonneraient, c’était si stupide de tout détruire pour _ça_ , pour une partie de jambes en l’air guidée par la vengeance le manque et les rancoeurs, et d’autres orchestrées par la CIA. Louis tenta de rattraper Harry lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, lui attrapant la main gauche lorsqu’il passa le pas de la porte.

« Don’t leave me. We’re strong enough. We’ll move on. I need you, I can’t be without you. Harry, I’m begging you. Don’t. Leave. Me. I love you. »

Sa voix craqua sur la fin. Louis tomba à genoux par terre, son visage enfouit entre ses mains. Il sanglotait et pleurait si fort que ses hoquets larmoyants raisonnaient dans la cage d’escalier. Ça en était à briser le coeur. Ils vivaient un cauchemar. Louis répétait en boucle, de plus en plus lentement et bas _don’t leave me don’t leave us_ , s’étouffant presque dans ses sanglots. Désemparé, Harry s’agenouilla à son tour, devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, le tenant comme s’il s’agissait de la huitième merveille du monde, avec douceur, tendresse, _amour_ , et _désolation._ Il colla son front au sien et embrassa sa bouche avec une passion dévorante, avec la folie et la fougue des premières fois, et la beauté mélancolique des dernières qui se savent. Des baisers salés, étouffants, qui crient _reste, ça finira par s’arranger, on vaut mieux qu’un baiser d’adieu sur le sol froid d’un pallier._ Ils ne crièrent pas assez fort, pas assez longtemps. C’était déjà trop tard.

« Yes, you love me, I know you do, Louis. But you love the idea of being a hero more than me. And yourself most of all. Yourself and your ambition ! That fucking _ambition_ ! You said my studies nearly killed me, but your ambition is killing you more than mine did. »

\- Harry, I—

\- But you know what’s the worst thing about it ? I still love you truly madly deeply and will always ! »

Il sécha ses larmes, tenta de lui donner un dernier baiser, mais l’américain le refusa, les lèvres d’Harry s’écrasèrent alors dans le vide. Il ne voulait pas d’un dernier baiser qui se sait. Il n’y aurait désormais plus que ça en lui, en eux, le vide. Le coeur serré, il se releva, prit sa valise, et quitta l’appartement en courant comme il avait quitté cet hôtel new-yorkais miteux après leur nuit au Stonewall Inn. En montant dans le taxi le conduisant chez Tom, en s’éloignant de ce qui fut leur appartement, puis en réalisant qu’il venait de quitter l’amour de sa vie, les dernières morceau intacts de son coeur volèrent en éclats dans sa cage thoracique. Un cri de désespoir déchirant brisa le silence assourdissant dans la voiture. Le chauffeur s’arrêta le long d’une avenue et se tourna affolé vers son client qui faisait une crise de panique sur la banquette arrière. Vivre sans Louis ? Ne plus le revoir que pour vendre l’appartement ? Ne plus jamais l’enlacer, l’embrasser, se confier à lui ? Devoir se contenter d’un autre ? L’oublier ? Tirer un trait sur eux ? Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ? Ses membres étaient engourdis, sa respiration sifflante, il s’étouffait dans ses larmes, voyait d’ores et déjà des étoiles, peut-être était-ce la mort ?

« Hey ! Stay with me ! »

Paniqué, le chauffeur sortit du véhicule jaune et hurla à l’aide dans la rue. Des passants se précipitèrent, dont un pompier qui prit en charge Harry sans attendre ni hésiter une seule seconde : il s’étouffait, il frôlait l’inconscience.

Le soleil était très bas dans le ciel. Il finissait sa lente agonie et disparaissait pour laisser place à l’obscurité. C’est la dernière pensée qu’Harry eut avant de sombrer. Bienvenue dans l’ _après Louis._


	39. QUELQUE PART

**Été 1975**

Trois années s’étaient écoulées depuis le fameux soir de leur rupture.

Louis était parti pour l’Europe deux jours plus tard, ne laissant à Harry qu’une lettre larmoyante. Il n’est ensuite _jamais_ revenu.

Quelques mois plus tard, à peine six, le français apprit que l’agent Louis Turner était porté disparu, qu’on avait perdu sa trace en RDA, et qu’il y avait de grandes possibilités pour qu’il soit prisonnier ou mort quelque part. Lui qui ne s’était jamais réellement remis de leur rupture, il dut lutter contre ses démons des mois durant pour passer au-dessus de sa disparition.

Il fut funestement convié à une cérémonie d’adieux suite à la découverte de la plaque militaire du châtain ainsi que de vêtements lui appartenant sur le bord d’une route de campagne peu passagère près de la frontière entre la Pologne et l’URSS par des promeneurs. Il n’y avait pas tellement de doutes quant au sort de Louis. Le sang sur les vêtements, les bouts de tissus arrachés, la plaque à moitié rouillée à la chaîne brisée, la CIA déduisit rapidement la mort de son agent.

Après avoir perdu son père, Harry s’était promis de ne plus jamais voir l’un de ses proches mourir ou disparaître. Il voulait partir avant eux. Avant Astrid, avant Gauthier, avant Aliénor, avant Louis, avant Tom, même avant Garance. Encore raté. Il venait de perdre le second homme de sa vie, son grand amour. Il rit nerveusement pendant la cérémonie — les nerfs, alors que le pasteur récitait une prière glauque et larmoyante avant d’éclater en sanglots et d’être si incontrôlable que Lexie, la soeur de Louis, dut l’accompagner à l’extérieur de l’église pour qu’il se reprenne à l’abri des regards, mais au milieu des tombes. Le ciel était gris, il crachinait, il faisait froid, il semblait que même le ciel pleurait la perte de son plus bel ange. Cette cérémonie rendait la chose trop réelle. La photo de Louis en uniforme devant le drapeau américain devant l’autel semblait le narguer, lui dire _au lieu de le quitter, tu aurais du le retenir_. Et le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’il n’y avait aucun corps, aucune façon de s’assurer que Louis était bien mort, faire son deuil lui était impossible parce qu’au fond de lui, il savait, il sentait, que son amour l’attendait quelque part, mais où était ce quelque part ? Le monde était si vaste, sa foi trop éteinte pour qu’il puisse partir à sa recherche, c’était déjà vain. Était-il dans le déni ? Sûrement. Adossé contre le mur en pierre de l’église, il essuyait ses larmes avec un petit mouchoir en papier, la tête de Lexie reposant sur son épaule. Le chemin serait long, avant de pouvoir un jour penser à Louis sans en avoir la nausée et sans ressentir une violente envie d’exploser en sanglots, de voler en éclats. Le temps allait guérir ses blessures, à défaut de lui ramener Louis. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Harry quitta la cérémonie avant les autres, alors qu’il était celui qui y avait peut-être le plus sa place. Lexie se maudit de ne pas avoir eu le cran de dire à cet homme en costume noir sur qui la vie s’acharnait, la vérité sur la disparition de Louis. Valait mieux pour lui qu’il se reconstruise, qu’il passe à autre chose, qu’il oublie. 

Et si comme Ari Saenger le jour de son mariage, il avait prêté attention, il aurait pu apercevoir cette silhouette au teint quasi cadavérique qui le fixait depuis l’habitacle d’une voiture ancienne.

*

Après avoir obtenu l’accord pour exercer en France, il était rentré au pays, en disant pour le temps de quelques années, au revoir à l’Amérique, à Louis, au souvenir d’ _eux_ et de cet amour brisé et massacré.

Il s’était installé dans le seizième, pas très loin de chez sa mère, et travaillait pour un grand cabinet. En l’espace d’une poignée de mois, il s’était fait une réputation. Avoir exercé à New-York lui ouvrait des portes : on lui confiait de gros dossiers et bientôt, il pourrait lui même ouvrir son propre cabinet, lui avait dit Astrid. Il n’attendait que de trouver un associé, et bien qu’il ait un nom en tête, il n’osa proposer à cette personne que six mois après son arrivée en France.

Austin et lui avaient coupé les ponts pendant quelques mois, avant de se retrouver un peu par hasard sur une affaire. Ils s’étaient revus avant le départ d’Harry pour la France, se promettant à demis-mots qu’ils se retrouveraient à Paris.

L’avocat américain avait tenu parole. Il sonna un soir chez Harry et ne repartit jamais. Jusqu’à l’arrivée d’Austin en France, Harry avait repoussé tout ceux qui tentèrent quelque chose avec lui, leur disant toujours _non_ avant ou après le premier baiser. Il n’était pas prêt. Pas prêt pour laisser un autre homme effacer les dernières traces de Louis, ou prendre sa place. Puis Austin était revenu et finalement, il s’était laissé faire, il avait enfin accepté de pouvoir être aimé de nouveau et surtout d’aimer en retour, bien qu’ici, on ne parle plus du même amour… Harry n’aimera plus jamais. Il appréciera beaucoup seulement. 

Les débuts ne furent pas simples, Harry restait sur ses gardes, mais au fil des semaines, des mois, quand il comprit qu’Austin ne partirait pas, il réalisa qu’en fin de compte, c’était peut-être lui, le bon. À défaut d’être son grand amour passionnel, Austin serait peut-être un jour celui qui partagerait le reste de la vie d’Harry. Finalement, qui de lui ou de Louis avait gagné ?

Ils ouvrirent ensemble un cabinet à leurs deux noms. Vus comme des associés, personne ne soupçonnait leurs relations intimes — peut-être que certains s’en doutaient, mais ils ne le faisaient pas savoir. La vie à Paris était différente de celle à New-York, tout comme leur relation. Jamais Harry ne reparla de Louis, il n’existait plus que dans sa tête et dans son coeur.

Il rompit tout contact avec la famille du châtain et scella dans un grand carton, tout ce qui était susceptible de lui rappeler leur histoire. Trois ans plus tard, il se _considérait_ comme guéri. Pas vacciné contre cet amour, mais temporairement guéri, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. À presque trente ans, Harry prenait un nouveau départ, et celui-ci semblait être le bon. _Semblait_ seulement.

*

Puis il y eut cette fameuse affaire, ce fameux client, qui lui avait valu d’être surnommé durant plusieurs semaines _l’avocat du diable._ Un homme de trente ans était soupçonné d’avoir sauvagement assassiné sa femme et l’amant de cette dernière de qui il était apparement amoureux. Malgré lui, Harry s’était laissé amadouer par son client, ce qui lui valait des remontrances de la part d’Austin qui essayait de le faire réagir : Harry perdait toute objectivité, et ça, c’était mal.

Ce client avait cependant quelque chose en plus. Il lui rappelait Louis. Pas seulement dans sa manière d’aligner les mots, d’agir, et de parler d’amour, mais aussi dans sa façon d’être. Il avait le même regard que son américain et Harry se perdait littéralement dedans. Ça tombait au mauvais moment, en plus de cela, car c’était le lugubre anniversaire de son départ il y a trois ans. Au début de chaque été, Harry avait une petite période dépressive — comme les premiers mois après le départ du châtain, bien qu’il ait toujours refusé de voir un spécialiste car non, il n’était pas malade selon lui, puis il se reprenait et tout revenait à la normale. Mais cette année, ce fut différent. Il était littéralement obsédé par cette affaire, par cet homme. La maladie d’amour avait encore frappé, l’avait contaminé, Louis revenait le hanter et lui faire mal.

Contre toute attente, Harry et son client gagnèrent le procès, faute de preuves pouvant incriminer l’assassin présumé. Conscient de son attirance malsaine pour cet homme, Harry décida ne plus officialiser sa relation avec Austin pour le moment. Déloyal une fois, pas deux.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé sous le charme de ton client ! »

Austin avait appris le français, Harry aimait bien lui murmurer des mots d’amour dans sa langue, c’était mieux que de se disputer avec.

« Si.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien Harry ! C’était pareil l’année dernière. Mais fais ce que tu veux, écoute. Tu reviendras me voir quand tu seras prêt, comme la dernière fois. Visiblement tu ne l’es pas. »

Ils continuèrent malgré tout de vivre ensemble. Ça ressemblait à une relation libre bien qu’il ait du mal à l’accepter qu’Harry couche avec son ancien client parce qu’il ressemblait à son ex décédé ou disparu. Mais il finirait par revenir, pas vrai ? Par amour pour le bouclé, Austin était prêt à endurer n’importe quoi : les séparations, les déprimes, le manque de Louis, du moment qu’Harry revenait vers lui.

Néanmoins, il voyait d’un _très_ mauvais oeil cette pseudo-relation entre Harry et son ancien client. La fin de l’été sonna les deux mois de relation entre eux et ça n’était toujours pas terminé. Au fond, Austin savait que si Harry n’y mettait pas un terme, c’était parce qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir retrouvé Louis, sauf qu’à ses yeux, ce type était un assassin, il était coupable et la peur de retrouver un jour Harry découpé en quatre lui bousillait la vie. Louis, même mort, continuait de pourrir la vie du bouclé, de le rendre malade, d’hanter ses pensées, et le poussait vers les mauvaises personnes. Austin détestait, non maudissait Louis d’avoir volé son coeur à Harry. Si ce dernier avait eu l’impression de guérir, l’avocat américain pouvait affirmer qu’en fait non, il ne guérissait pas, il sombrait et seule sa carrière et l’amour qu’Austin lui donnait, l’aidaient à faire face à cette vie devenue insupportable. Harry était bon acteur. Devant sa famille, devant Austin, devant ses amis, il faisait comme si tout allait bien, mais personne n’était dupe. Quand Harry se perdait soudainement dans ses pensées, c’était parce qu’il pensait à _lui_ , parce qu’il _le_ regrettait. Austin faisait avec. Ça passerait, un jour. Ça passerait vraiment.

*

Un jour, peut-être en septembre, en se rendant chez son ancien client, pas très loin de la Pigalle, Harry passa devant une vieille femme, ressemblant à celle qui lui avait tiré les cartes en Amérique. Il repensa à ses mots. _Il vous mènera à votre perte._ Raté, il pensa. Mais quelle grossière erreur il faisait en ne prenant pas le temps de creuser. Harry marchait tout droit vers un gouffre, en se rendant chez un présumé assassin. Bien qu’innocenté par manque de preuves, il y avait tout de même un pourcentage fort élevé pour que l’assassin soit cette pâle copie de Louis. Et dans ce cas là, c’était son manque de Louis qui le menait dans les bras de cet homme qui pourrait, peut-être, un jour, passer ses nerfs sur le bouclé, faisant de lui sa troisième victime. Mais non, Harry n’y pensait pas, il ne pensait à rien d’autre que le fait d’avoir retrouvé indirectement, un peu de Louis à Paris. Austin ? Austin n’était plus qu’un ami sur qui il pouvait toujours compter et sur qui il se rabattrait égoïstement si ça tournait mal avec son ancien client. Austin avait toujours été la roue de secours.

*

Allongé sur le ventre dans les draps rêches et pas chers de son ancien client, Harry somnolait, couvert de baisers dans le dos. Quand il fermait les yeux, il avait l’impression d’être avec Louis, il avait l’impression de respirer à nouveau.

« Je t’aime, Harry. Je veux qu’on vive ensemble. »

Un peu tôt. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu’Harry refusait. Il avait fini par comprendre que ce qu’il aimait chez son client, c’était coucher avec parce qu’il lui rappelait Louis, mais de là à vivre avec alors que depuis de nombreux mois il avait bâti quelque chose avec Austin… Non. C’était un peu gros, ça faisait beaucoup.

Malheureusement pour Harry, les séries de _non_ qu’il donnait à cet homme le rapprochaient petit à petit d’un drame inévitable. Après tout, ça n’était pas comme si son ancien client avait été suspecté de crime passionnel… non, du tout…

Harry l’embrassa après s’être retourné et écarta ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille de l’assassin. Lui et le juge étaient les seuls à douter.

« C’est tôt. Donne moi le temps de réfléchir.

\- Je t’ai déjà demandé plusieurs fois. T’as personne d’autre ? Alors c’est quoi le problème ? »

Aucune réponse. Harry haussa ses épaules et puis dévia sur un autre sujet.

*

**Automne 1975**

**_Paris, France._ **

Résister à l’idée de le revoir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? Un échec.

Plus de trois ans sans le voir ? Une torture.

Louis Turner n’était pas mort, ni disparu. Il était bien vivant, et plutôt bien portant, malgré des derniers mois très difficiles. Après son départ pour l’Europe, et après trois mois passés sur le territoire européen, il fut envoyé en mission en URSS. N’ayant plus rien à perdre, il avait accepté sans plus attendre, de toute manière, son travail était devenu sa seule raison de vivre et sa seule thérapie. Il aurait cependant aimé ne jamais se faire prendre à la frontière. Démasqué. Pendant quelques mois, il fut détenu en URSS comme otage avec un autre espion. La CIA avait longtemps bataillé pour récupérer ses deux agents et n’y était parvenue qu’au bout de longs mois par la force des choses : Louis s’était échappé avec son collègue. Lorsqu’ils étaient parvenus à rejoindre les pays du sud de l’Europe, tous les deux, ils se rendirent dans une ambassade américaine qui se chargea de leur rapatriement. Malheureusement pour eux, s’ils crurent à la liberté, à la sécurité et à leur retour en Amérique, ils eurent tort. Seules les familles furent mises au courant de la vérité. Les compagnons ou compagnes pouvaient bien aller se faire voir.

Louis changea de nom de famille. On supprima son acte de naissance et toutes traces de lui. Il s’installa en Caroline du Sud, chez sa soeur et se fit petit pendant plusieurs mois. Il y avait des risques que le KGB le recherche et pire, le retrouve. Il fallait à tout prix éviter un tel carnage. À son retour, il avait démissionné, prétendant ne plus jamais vouloir entendre parler de l’ _US Army_ et de la CIA. Plus jamais. Il avait tout perdu à cause d’eux : son innocence, l’amour de sa vie, et son identité. Il souhaitait au moins préserver sa vie…

Le manque d’Harry ne l’avait jamais quitté, mais il avait fini par se dire que tout ça était un mal pour un bien. Il avait eu raison, de quitter Louis, parce qu’il aurait été enraciné à un homme mort. Tout ce qu’il souhaitait aujourd’hui, c’était que peu importe où il soit, il soit heureux. Il l’avait revu, lors de cette cérémonie d’adieux, et cette dernière image de lui pleurant en montant dans le taxi ne l’avait plus jamais quitté. Lexie lui avait appris qu’il était rentré à Paris, et qu’apparement, Austin Harvey l’avait suivi. Il présuma alors qu’ils sortaient ensemble et finalement, c’était peut-être mieux ainsi : Austin, au moins, ne partirait jamais…

Pourtant, à l’automne 1975, Louis acheta un billet Charleston-Paris. Dans un journal, il avait lu un article relatant cette affaire criminelle qui remuait la France et dont l’accusé était défendu par… Me. De Stadieu. Ce fichu article, joint d’une photo d’Harry parlant à un auditoire fut comme un coup de massue. Il devait le retrouver.

C’est à cet instant là, qu’il eut un énième _flashback_ , qu’il eut l’impression de revivre ce qu’il avait déjà vécu auparavant, sans savoir précisément quoi. Si Harry avait toujours soigneusement évité de reparler de ce fameux après-midi en Italie dans la chapelle, lui n’avait jamais oublié. Durant ces dernières années il avait essayé d’assembler les pièces de puzzle, mais Harry en détenait certaines et sans son aide, c’était délicat. Alors il décida qu’après Paris, il irait en Italie, avec Harry ou non, pour tenter de percer ce mystère. S’il n’était pas déjà trop tard…

Il atterrit à Paris en octobre et se pointa au cabinet du bouclé le jour suivant son arrivée. Il logeait dans un hôtel un peu miteux, loin du seizième, et ses économies y étaient passées. Mains dans les poches, le coeur battant, il angoissait à l’idée de tomber nez à nez avec Harry dans la rue. Ça n’arriva pas. Par contre, il vit Austin et ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une vague de haine l’envahir. Si seulement il savait que ce pauvre homme qui donnait tout à Harry, était malheureusement utilisé par ce dernier qui n’arrivait pas à se défaire du fantôme de son grand amour…

Face à la femme derrière le bureau d’accueil, Louis bredouilla quelques mots en français.

« Je… cherche… Harry… I mean— Me. De Stadieu.

\- En procès toute la semaine à la Cour d’Assises.

\- Uh… Merci. Au revoir. »

Bredouille, il sortit du cabinet. La Cour d’Assises, c’était où ça, c’était quoi, ça ? Un peu perdu, il demanda à l’hôtesse d’accueil en rentrant à l’hôtel, si elle savait comme s’y rendre. Gentille, elle lui expliqua quel métro prendre, et quelles directions suivre en sortant du gruyère parisien. Tout ça, en anglais, ce qui permit à Louis, dès le lendemain, de s’y rendre. Les audiences étaient soi-disant publiques…

À quatorze heures, assis sur un banc dans le fond, caché par plusieurs têtes, Louis attendait patiemment que les plaidoiries commencent. Une femme bilingue à ses côtés lui avait expliqué qu’elle était là depuis le début de la semaine et qu’apparement, la victime avait de grandes chances de voir son agresseur finir derrière les barreaux. Harry défendait la victime. La française décrivit l’avocat comme un _monstre_ , mais pas dans le sens où il était un homme mauvais ou encore hideux, mais plutôt dans le sens où rien ne l’arrêtait et où tous les coups pour assommer l’adversaire étaient permis et souvent bien assénés. Apparement, il était incroyable et faisait des miracles, elle lui assura que si jamais elle devait tuer quelqu’un, elle engagerait Me. De Stadieu comme avocat. Louis se sentit fier. Harry avait réussi, malgré toutes les galères, il avait réussi. Il s’en voulait tellement d’avoir essayé, à une époque, de tout gâcher.

Puis Harry fit son apparition, une pochette cartonnée sous le bras, le visage impassible.

Le choc.

Louis était tétanisé. Son souffle était couplé. Son ventre était tordu, sa vue brouillée. Son coeur battait si vite que sa tension grimpait à une vitesse phénoménale pour redescendre d’un coup sec quelques secondes plus tard. Une envie de malaise. Un violent désir d’exploser en larmes, de se lever, d’enjamber les bancs, de le rejoindre, de le prendre dans ses bras, et d’implorer son pardon. Il pouvait bien lui faire un procès, tant qu’il acceptait de lui pardonner, Louis ne broncherait plus jamais.

« See, he looks intimidating. »

Oh, et à qui le disait-elle…

Pendant plusieurs heures, Louis resta immobile, à fixer Harry pendant toute sa plaidoirie. Il ne comprenait rien, mais bon sang, il était certain qu’il avait raison et qu’il disait juste. Il n’avait même pas besoin de comprendre, il était persuadé qu’Harry défendait parfaitement sa cliente en utilisant les mots adéquats.

Louis remarqua bien vite les mimiques gestuelles de son ancien petit-ami. Quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il mordait sa lèvre, quand il commençait à être agacé, il remettait ses cheveux en place, quand il n’avait pas l’air de savoir quoi répondre, il faisait répéter la personne jusqu’à trouver une incohérence et renchérissait dessus. Il avait un petit air hautain que Louis ne lui connaissait pas, ce sourire en coin qui avait l’air de perturber l’agresseur quand Harry posait des questions — parfois, la française lui traduisait, et ce ton insolent du _monsieur je-sais-tout_ qui en énervait plus d’un dans la partie adverse. Rien à voir avec ses premières plaidoiries, aujourd’hui, Harry savait parler, savait défendre, il gardait son sang froid, et surtout : il gagnait ses procès. Au bout de deux heures, on accorda une pause. Harry sortit à l’extérieur pour fumer une cigarette, assis sur les grandes marches, un drapeau français flottant au-dessus de lui. Louis le regardait de loin, se retenant d’aller l’accoster. De toute façon, il avait trop peur de sa réaction pour oser l’approcher maintenant. Il ne pouvait faire qu’admirer l’homme qu’il était devenu, élégant dans sa robe d’avocat, ses boucles raccourcies et bien coiffées, son air sérieux mais sensuel quand il portait à ses lèvres, sa cigarette. Puis d’un seul coup, il se leva, alors Louis se cacha derrière un groupe de personnes auprès duquel Harry passa. Louis put reconnaître son parfum. Chanel, toujours, avec une touche de vanille et de tabac. Submergé par l’émotion, il courut aux toilettes pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux, puis retourna s’asseoir auprès de sa traductrice sympathique.

Lorsque cette journée d’audience se finit, Louis décida naïvement de suivre Harry. Il avait enlevé sa robe noire et ne portait plus qu’un costume gris foncé sous un long trench noir. Il était à tomber. Son Harry, son coup de foudre japonais, celui qui portait des jeans larges colorés, des chemises trop grandes toujours ouvertes, des chaussures sales mal lacées, qui avait de grosses lunettes et les joues rondes était devenu un homme… de pouvoir, portant sur lui l’élégance de ceux qui rendent la justice et qui savent pour quoi ils sont là. Il le suivit dans le métro, un peu intrigué en voyant qu’il semblait aller à l’opposé de là où se trouvait son cabinet.

Il comprit néanmoins bien vite, lorsqu’il le vit chercher un peu partout autour de lui, qu’il attendait quelqu’un. Quelle fut sa stupéfaction quand il vit les lèvres d’un type qui n’était pas Austin, s’écraser sur celles de l’avocat. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans un immeuble, se dévorant du regard, riant à il ne savait quoi. Les bras ballants et le coeur en miettes, Louis resta planté au milieu de la rue, se faisant bousculé par les passants. Savoir qu’Harry refaisait sa vie était une chose, le voir en était une autre.

Troublé par la nouvelle, Louis resta bêtement assis pendant une heure sur un banc, se demandant s’il avait rêvé ou non jusqu’à ce qu’un type s’arrête face à lui. Il était vingt-et-une heure, dans ce coin plutôt chaud de Paris, évidemment qu’on l’accostait. Le châtain refusa catégoriquement les avances de ce clochard et déguerpit dans un bar aussi vite que possible, scrutant l’instant où Harry sortirait… s’il sortait.

Dans les alentours de minuit, le français apparut dans son champ de vision. Louis paya l’addition et continua de le suivre. Rentrer à pied à cette heure là ? Il était devenu fou ! Harry se dirigeait cette fois vers la station de métro. Le seizième lui manquait ? Restant à une distance convenable, Louis suivait son parfum, comme un malade mental un peu glauque. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le suivait alors qu’il n’arrivait pas à l’accoster. Il essayait de trouver le courage, peut-être.

Une fois dans la station quasi déserte, Louis se colla contre un mur sale, tout comme Harry le fit. Ce dernier regardait le sol, sûrement peureux, bien qu’habitué du métro. À cette heure-ci, faire profil bas était tout ce qui comptait. Mais ça n’était pas assez, visiblement. Un homme à l’apparence plutôt décente approcha Harry et commença à lui parler. Louis était aux aguets. Le métro eut le temps de passer et Harry ne monta pas dedans. L’homme s’était collé à lui et malgré les protestations du jeune avocat, il ne le lâchait pas, aventurant ses mains le long de son dos. Comment osait-on toucher, agresser quelqu’un, qui plus était, Harry ? Cet homme n’en avait pas l’air à son coup d’essai. Dommage pour lui, il venait de tomber sur un ancien soldat de l’US Army et ancien agent de la CIA. Son petit manège allait prendre fin ce soir. Capuche enfoncée sur son crâne, tête baissée, quasi méconnaissable, Louis s’approcha de l’homme qui maintenait le bouclé au mur et le touchait avec ses mains dégueulasses malgré les supplications d’Harry, et agrippa sa veste par le col afin de le tirer en arrière violemment puis de le pousser brusquement contre le mur. Tant pis s’il s’ouvrait le crâne, s’il pouvait aussi crever, ça l’arrangerait. Fou de rage, Louis cogna la tête de l’homme à maintes reprises avant de lui asséner un coup dans les testicules, priant presque pour lui briser sa troisième jambe inutile : ce pervers bandait, Louis voulait l’émasculer.

« Piece of shit ! »

Sous le choc, Harry ne bougeait plus. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. D’une voix cinglante, Louis lui ordonna de monter dans le métro qui arrivait. Sa voix aussi était méconnaissable et de toute façon, l’américain n’était plus de ce monde aux yeux d’Harry alors même si sa voix et sa silhouette lui rappelaient vaguement son grand amour disparu, Harry ne se douta pas une seule seconde que cela aurait pu être lui. Le coeur battant, il monta dans le métro et Louis en fit tout autant, bien qu’en choisissant une autre porte. Assis l’un à l’opposé de l’autre, ils ne se regardaient pas. Enfin si, Harry fixait l’ _inconnu_ , mais Louis évitait soigneusement son regard. Il l’entendit approcher timidement. Bon sang, même à presque trente ans, il réussissait toujours à être timide quand il était ailleurs que dans un tribunal ou une cour. Louis voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, lui dire _c’est pas ta faute_ , mais il était tétanisé, paralysé, pas prêt à confronter son amour perdu, à tout lui expliquer, et surtout à devoir le perdre encore une fois puisqu’il était clair qu’aujourd’hui, l’eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Ils n’étaient plus les Louis et Harry d’Haneda, ni ceux de Leningrad, de Woodstock, de l’Italie. Ils étaient deux étrangers, deux fantômes.

« Je, hm— merci.

\- De nada. »

Ridicule. Louis répondait en espagnol pour qu’Harry le croit hispanique et cesse d’essayer d’entamer une conversation (il venait juste d'hurler trois mots en anglais). Louis savait qu’Harry avait fait allemand en seconde langue. Louis fixait ses pieds et le sol sale du wagon, un vieux chewing-gum écrasé sous sa semelle et cachait ses mains dans ses manches aux bouts troués et filés. Harry pourrait reconnaître ses mains, il les avait tant de fois liées aux siennes, elles l’avaient tant de fois touché.

Visiblement, le message passa, puisqu’Harry s’éloigna et descendit à l’arrêt suivant. Était-ce la dernière fois qu’il le voyait ? Si ça le devait, alors Louis voulait au moins le regarder encore quelques secondes. Il se retourna, et au même instant, Harry fit la même chose, eut la même idée, le même… pressentiment. Louis n’eut que le temps de voir les lèvres du français se séparer alors qu’il faisait face à l’impensable, de le voir s’avancer vers le quai, comme pour rattraper le métro. Et lorsqu’il comprit que l’homme qui lui était venu en aide, n’était autre que Louis, c’était déjà trop tard. L’américain disparaissait tel un mirage dans les profondeurs ténébreuses souterraines. Comme à Moscou.

Sauf que Louis était censé être mort.

Harry avait sans doute rêvé.

Mais il ne croyait pas à cette théorie.

Il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu’ils n’étaient pas le fruit du hasard et qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été, pas même un instant.

Il savait que quelque chose de plus fort les reliait, bien qu’il ignore quoi.

Il ne croyait que son for intérieur et cette voix qui lui murmurait _il est toujours vivant, tu peux encore le rattraper._


	40. THE LEGEND OF THE LIGHTHOUSE KEEPER

**Septembre 1975**

**_Vénétie, nord de l’Italie, sur les côtes de la mer adriatique._ **

****Un mois. Louis se donnait un mois pour comprendre d’où ils venaient.

Un mois pour élucider le mystère de ces pressentiments, de ces rencontres hasardeuses, de ces visions étranges, de ces coïncidences troublantes.

Louis avait loué une chambre dans un petit hôtel pas si loin du village proche de l’arrêt de bus _Saenger_. Les premiers jours sur place, il s’installa à la terrasse d’un café sur la petite place, là où tant de fois, Ari et Alois s’étaient promenés. Munis d’un bloc-notes et de stylos, il renseigna sur le papier, absolument toutes les manifestations fantastiques qui avait pu leur arriver depuis novembre 1968.

Traduit en français, les notes de Louis ressemblaient à ça.

_Nous qui avions l’impression de se connaître, novembre 1968_

_Nos retrouvailles au Bolchoï, Moscou, février 1969_

_Mes étranges visions, mon état de transe, même jour_

_Mes autres étranges visions de temps à autres_

_La vision profane dans l’église, ici, été 1970_

_La vieille femme ici même, été 1970_

_Les peintures d’A. Saenger, la réaction d’Harry, le bus, son comportement dans la salle d’eau, été 1970_

_La ressemblance entre nous et et les deux hommes peints, été 1970_

_Ma sensation de déjà vu avant de prendre mon vol Charleston-Paris_

Au fur et à mesure, il rajouta des petits détails à sa liste, contant notamment ses « visions », ses « mirages », écrivant le plus de détails possibles sur les scènes jadis jouées dans sa tête. Les décors, les deux garçons, les mots, tout, tout avait de l’importance pour assembler les pièces du puzzle sans l’aide du principal concerné : Harry. La liste devint rapidement conséquente, truffée d’annotations, de ratures, de rajouts. Lorsque ses notes furent enfin organisées, il balança son sac à dos sur ses épaules, grimpa sur son vélo, une carte de la région en main traduite en anglais, et donna un grand coup de pédale en avant. Enfin, il allait découvrir la vérité. Tout partait d’ici, alors c’était ici qu’il devait chercher d’abord, bien qu’il ne sache pas forcément par _quoi_ commencer. C’était vaste, et il ne savait même pas ce qu’il cherchait finalement, hormis des réponses. Mais des réponses à quoi ?

*

Grand A, A. Saenger.

Le peintre était le centre de tout. Tout partait de lui. Mais comment se faire comprendre, ici ? Il ne parlait pas un seul mot d’italien, poser des questions aux villageois était impensable, à moins qu’il tombe sur un anglophone ou un bilingue plutôt doué, dans le cas contraire, il userait de son petit livret _Italian guide from A to Z_ acheté dans une librairie anglaise à Paris pour décoder les textes ou les panneaux indicatifs. Il commença par le musée de la ville. Quelques personnes faisaient la queue pour y entrer. Louis patienta tout derrière pendant une petite demie-heure, impatient.

Ce musée regorgeait de peintures signées de la main du peintre, chaque tableau représentait soit des paysages locaux et datés, soit un homme qui _lui_ ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau. La ressemblance était si flagrante qu’une femme s’extasia devant Louis, agitant son appareil photo en insistant pour qu’il pose aux côtés du tableau. Les autres visiteurs s’amassèrent autour d’elle, stupéfait par ce miracle : peut-être était-il un descendant, qui sait ? Gêné, Louis posa aux côtés du tableau, ne se sentant pas du tout à sa place. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu’elles disaient et lorsqu’il leur demanda si elles parlaient l’anglais, elles firent une moue désolée, l’air de dire _je n’ai pas compris_. Ça commençait plutôt mal. Elles partirent aussi vite qu’elles étaient arrivées, laissant Louis en face à face avec son sosie peint sur une toile vieille de plus de quatre cent ans. C’était tout simplement incroyable. Il posa ses doigts sur la peinture sèche depuis belle lurette et ferma les yeux. Il y était. Il était dans ce tableau, il voyait à travers les yeux de ce jeune garçon si joliment peint. Il était sur la place publique, au milieu de villageois, des airs de luth mélodieux frôlant ses tympans, un regard intéressé et attentionné caressant ses courbes. Un garçon le peignait. Un garçon avec de belles boucles, un sourire innocent, amoureux. Harry ?

« Sir ? »

Louis rouvrit les yeux. Merde. Il retira ses doigts de sur la peinture et rougit violemment.

« I— excuse me, I’m… »

L’homme lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Intrigué, Louis s’empressa de lui emboîter le pas jusqu’à une petite cour, là où au seizième siècle, Ari et Alois s’étaient retrouvés après six ans de séparation, là où ils avaient discuté toute une soirée, Ari assit sur un muret, Alois sur une chaise. Aujourd’hui, il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’une table et deux chaises délabrées, des mauvaises herbes et une poubelle. Pas aussi romantique que ça l’avait été auparavant. Lui faisant signe de s’asseoir, le châtain dépoussiéra l’une des chaises et attendit patiemment que le gérant — il supposait, de la galerie l’éclaire sur sa présence dans cette arrière-cour.

« I’m sorry to ask you this, but do you have any birthmark, man ? »

Quarante ans. Ce type n’avait pas un an de plus.

Louis fronça les sourcils et hocha doucement la tête. Oui, et ? Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire à ce mec, s’il avait ou non, une tâche de naissance ?

« Can I see it ?

\- Why ? »

Aucune réponse de vive voix, seulement un regard qui veut dire _montre-moi_. Résolu, Louis soupira et remonta sa manche. Elle était sur son avant-bras, peu marquée, mais voyante quand même. Le gérant sembla tomber des nues. C’était incroyable. Il se retira à l’intérieur de la galerie pour en ressortir avec une pochette cartonnée orangée d’où il extirpa une feuille de papier qu’il tendit à Louis. Dessus, on pouvait y voir différents angles de… son bras ?

« Let me explain. You have the same birthmark as Alois Tretschlaff.

\- Alo what ?

\- The man on the paintings. The guy you were looking at in the gallery. It’s Alois Tretschlaff. Damn, you don’t know nothing about Ari Saenger and Alois Tretschlaff, right ? »

Non, en effet, il ne connaissait rien à propos d’eux et tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était des informations complémentaires parce que savoir qu’il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à un type mort y a quatre cent ans et que ce peintre était la copie conforme de son ancien petit-ami, ça lui faisait quand même vachement bizarre. Cependant, le gérant de la galerie, lui, avait un odieux sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il avait l’air d’avoir trouvé son Saint-Graal, ses yeux pétillaient de satisfaction et d’émerveillement. Pourquoi ?

« What’s your name ?

\- Louis Turner..?

\- Nice to meet you, Louis, I think that you’re going to be my new best friend… » 

*

Pablo. L’homme s’appelait Pablo. Il gérait la galerie qui avait appartenue à son père depuis une dizaine d’années maintenant. Il avait toujours vécu à Saenger — bien que son anglaise de mère l’ait incité à partir étudier à Londres, et était baigné dans son histoire depuis toujours. Louis venait de tomber sur sa perle rare. Ce Pablo allait l’aider à élucider un mystère vieux de quatre cent ans. Celui-ci invita son nouveau petit protégé à prendre son déjeuner avec lui deux jours plus tard.

Le restaurant était au bord de la mer, la vue était indescriptible. C’était magnifique. Mélancoliquement, il repensa à cet été 1970, où lui et Harry s’aimèrent comme jamais, sur ces mêmes terres. Harry. Qu’il lui manquait. Il faisait tout cela pour eux. Pablo débarqua de nul part avec un sac rempli de livres illustrés et deux petits bouquins de poche. Intrigué, Louis tenta d’apercevoir le titre de ces derniers, mais Pablo les cacha en souriant.

« Wait a little ! »

Ils commandèrent le plat du jour, et enfin, Pablo commença son récit.

« I think, Louis, that you are Alois Tretschlaff. »

Ça commençait bien. Louis se mit à rire et fit non de la tête. C’était insensé. La ressemblance, d’accord, mais qu’il soit directement lié à lui, non.

Comprenant que le châtain n’était pas prêt à coopérer, Pablo sortit un livre. Il ressemblait à une version originale. Il le tendit à Louis qui le prit avec précaution entre ses mains. Ce livre était un bijou, un vrai trésor…

« Nice book.

\- Don’t know the story about this book ?

\- I’m not a literarian. »

Pablo se mit à rire et reprit le livre. Il lui expliqua alors.

C’était un livre daté du milieu seizième siècle, rédigé par un auteur de l’époque devenu célèbre grâce à ce même ouvrage. D’abord lu par la haute société, il commença à passer de mains en mains dans toute l’Europe au dix-huitième siècle, allant de salons en salons, choquant les bonnes moeurs, mais captivant les plus ouverts. Souvent interdit à la reproduction, censuré pour les contenus dit _sodomites_ , ce livre contant la légende de l’homme du phare avait, au cours des siècles, fait parler de lui, en bien, en mal, mais ce qui comptait : c’est qu’on continue d’en parler. Si Louis avait été un peu plus littéraire et avait acheté puis lu les livres que ses professeurs lui avaient demandé de lire, il aurait eu écho de cette légende bien avant l’an 1975, mais comme toujours, il avait un train de retard. Captivé par le récit de Pablo, il lâcha son stylo et se décida à l’écouter attentivement. Heureux d’avoir captivé son auditeur, le gérant de la galerie d’art embraya sur la suite. Il ouvrit son livre et lut la dédicace. A. Saenger. Là, tout commençait.

« Who’s that guy ? Is he just a painter ?

\- He’s more than this. Listen to me. »

Pablo reprit. Il expliqua alors à Louis brièvement la légende du gardien de phare. Jadis, commença-t-il, dans la baie du village de Saenger, qui portait un tout autre nom à l’époque, un homme, âgé de la vingtaine, attendit pendant une année entière, le retour de son amant. C’était un résumé bref, Louis voulait plus de détails. Louis voulait une histoire. Qui était cet amant ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Était-il revenu ? Pablo répondit tour à tour à ses questions. L’amant, c’était Alois Tretschlaff. S’il était parti, c’est parce qu’il était pêcheur. Et s’il était rentré, rien n’avait plus jamais été pareil entre lui et le fameux Ari. Mais dans ce cas, si l’histoire s’arrêtait là, qu’avait-elle de grandiose, pourquoi on en faisait tout un plat ? Pablo rit.

« Because they were cursed. »

Maudits ? Cela faisait écho avec la fois où cette vieille sorcière l’avait accosté dans le village où lui et Harry résidaient pour leurs vacances ici. Il le nota sur son carnet, dans une couleur différente. Il interrogea ensuite son interlocuteur du regard. Pourquoi maudits ?

Pablo lui expliqua alors que la fin de l’écrit original n’était pas complète, et que certains auteurs contemporains s’étaient inventés une suite. Néanmoins, pour qui avait en sa possession l’oeuvre originale, que l’auteur s’était gardé de publier, il était facile de deviner ce qu’il s’était réellement passer, à cette époque. Dans le livre vendu dans toutes les librairies du monde, la fin était la suivante : l’amant rentrait et découvrait son ami mort, lassé d’attendre. La vérité était bien différente. Pablo lui expliqua alors que dans la version originale, l’auteur faisait référence aux derniers jours d’Ari Saenger : mort sur le bûcher, condamné pour sorcellerie et pour le meurtre de sa femme enceinte. Louis sentit un frisson le parcourir. Saenger était donc un meurtrier ? Quelle enflure.

« Do not judge him, it’s not the end of his story. For centuries, people thought this artist was a murderer, but historians have found his son’s testimony. Well, it was Alois’ testimony, given to Ari’s son, Noa Saenger. »

Après des années passées à fuir et à élever le fils d’Ari comme pour se repentir, Alois avait fini par tout expliquer à l’enfant, lui donnant sur son lit de mort, un manuscrit racontant toute l’histoire, la vérité à propos de la mort d’Ari Saenger, peintre assassin reconnu après sa mort. Malheureusement, ce document tomba dans l’oubli des années, des décennies durant, avant qu’on ne le retrouve dans un vieux grenier et que l’on authentifie le document comme étant un vrai et comme ayant été rédigé par la main d’Alois — ils comparèrent sa calligraphie avec celle des documents écrits qu’il avait pu signer ou rédiger en travaillant pour l’important duc de Saenger. Ainsi, Alois expliquait qu’il était le véritable meurtrier de Clea Saenger et de cet enfant dont elle était enceinte, et qu’Ari n’avait fait qu’endosser le crime et l’accusation de sorcellerie pour lui offrir la vie sauve. Un vrai sacrifice, que l’on retrouvait dans la version originale. L’auteur n’y avait écrit l’histoire que du point de vue d’Ari parce qu’il ne connaissait que lui et qu’il était présent lors de son exécution, contant alors tragiquement sa mort sur le bûcher, ce brasier noir ardent d’où s’échappèrent des flammes montant jusqu’au ciel. Louis en avait le ventre retourné. Son saumon était fade, il voulait vomir. Si cette histoire était vraie, quelle tragédie ? Pablo continua ses explications, ne cessant de mettre en lien les deux documents qu’il détenait. Mais ce qui intriguait Louis, c’était la malédiction, et son lien avec Alois.

« Gimme a minute ! »

Pablo but un verre et reprit. Il n’avait que peu d’informations à propos de la malédiction. L’auteur mentionnait simplement un flacon en verre contenant un philtre d’amour explosé au sol, un liquide solidifié et noirâtre aux côtés de la scène de crime. Après s’être renseignés, des historiens et des chercheurs curieux en tirèrent quelques théories, dont la plus célèbre, admise par des médiums et autres bonnes femmes que personne ne croyait. Apparemment, il existait au Moyen-Âge diverses façons de fabriquer un philtre d’amour, mais dans le cas du philtre qu’Alois s’était évertué de fabriquer, il fallait être très méticuleux quant au dosage de chaque ingrédient : pas plus, pas moins. Autrement, les effets produits étaient les effets _contraires_ de ceux attendus. Dans le cas d’Alois, celui-ci avait sur-dosé son mélange, ce qui découla non pas sur un amour heureux et féerique, mais bel et bien sur un amour malheureux et maudit.

Mais quel rapport avec aujourd'hui ?

« Alois was dumb. And… weak. »

Alois témoignait d’avertissements, au cours de sa vie, et au cours de celle d’Ari, avertissements qu’ils n’avaient jamais écouté, jugements qu’ils avaient toujours porté. Les deux hommes avaient toujours été prévenus, mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient porté attention à ces mises en garde, se sentant forts et invincibles. Alois racontait que le soir des crimes, après s’être enfui, il avait senti un lourd poids s’abattre sur ses épaules : le poids de la damnation éternelle pour ses péchés. Non seulement il avait forcé Ari à boire un philtre dont il ne voulait pas, mais il avait aussi fait preuve de lâcheté en laissant Ari se sacrifier, et pour tout cela, il paya et payait toujours. Si l’ancien duc s’était repenti presque aussitôt en offrant sa vie, Alois, lui, n’avait rien fait de tout cela.

Louis n’en revenait pas. S’il comprenait bien, cela voulait dire qu’en cherchant à récupérer Ari, ce jeune garçon les avait malheureusement condamnés à la place ? Et qu’il s’était échappé de la scène de crime en laissant son amant porter le chapeau pour des crimes qu’il n’avait ô grand jamais commis ? C’était tellement… gros ? Si l’histoire elle-même était captivante à ses yeux, il ne croyait pas en la sorcellerie, alors il ne voyait toujours pas le lien avec sa personne…

Pablo tenta d’être plus clair.

« Louis. Are you in love ? »

Louis marmonna un petit oui, rougissant légèrement. Tellement amoureux. Il n’était même pas certain lui avoir déjà dit, à Harry, qu’il était amoureux. Il le regrettait.

« What’s his name ? Or her…

\- Harry. Harry de Stadieu…

\- Harry ? Sounds like Ari. Does he look like Ari Saenger ? »

Pas de réponse. Pablo sourit, vainqueur. Louis était _la_ personne qu’il recherchait. Lui aussi, trouvait enfin les pièces manquantes de son puzzle.

« Then you’re Alois, he’s Ari, and you’re sadly cursed. You now have to find a way to… break the curse, I guess ? »

Un rire nerveux. Louis ne voulait pas y croire. Il cracha à Pablo que c’était des conneries, que ça n’avait rien à voir avec lui et Harry. Mais Pablo lui mit un autre livre devant les yeux. Hansel Stassen. Il lui demanda de le lire. Puis il sortit des clichés de peintures d’Ari. C’était eux. Tout crachés, de la couleur des yeux aux fossettes, de l’implantation des sourcils aux grains de beauté. Pablo lui demanda des détails de leur relation, puis attrapa le carnet de Louis sans sa permission et lut sa liste. Louis était de mauvaise foi. Il ne voulait pas y croire alors que les pièces du puzzle étaient presque toutes assemblées !

« It’s not too late. Read those books, analyze my pictures, complete your list with it, think twice about it, and dare telling me there are no links between Ari, Alois, you, and Harry. Are you and Harry dating, at the moment ? »

Non. Tout comme Ari et Alois ne l’étaient plus avant le drame.

« Do you want him back ? »

Oui. Plus que tout. Alois le voulait aussi. À n’importe quel prix.

« Is there any similarity between your love story and Alois and Ari’s one ? »

Des dizaines, que Louis ignorait encore. Pablo lui tendit son sac, rempli de documents. Des enquêtes, des articles de professeurs d’universités, de biographes, de chercheurs, des livres d’art, des études, les deux livres. Si avec ça, il ne comprenait pas qu’ils étaient liés tous les quatre, alors Pablo n’aurait plus qu’à les regarder mourir bêtement, se déchirer, et recommencer. Enfin non, à voir Louis pleurer la mort d’Harry quand celui-ci serait tragiquement décédé pour une raison X ou Y.

« Call me when it’s all clear in your mind. You need some time. »

Et il partit.

Louis passa la semaine suivante entière à faire et défaire ses pensées, à assembler ses souvenirs étrangers à l’histoire d’Ari et Alois, puis en vint à une conclusion : ils étaient bien l’une de leurs répliques, et si Louis ne faisait pas en sorte de conjurer le sort, il perdrait Harry définitivement. Mais comment faire ? _Comment_? C’était déjà si dur d’y croire, alors y mettre fin…

*

**_Rome, Italie._ **

Grand B, du récit littéraire à la réalité.

Louis décida de se rendre dans une université à Rome. Un des articles qui avait attiré son attention avait été rédigé par un professeur-chercheur de l’établissement et le châtain souhaitait s’entretenir avec lui. Un peu clandestinement et grâce à l’aide d’étudiants maniant bien l’anglais, il parvint à trouver l’amphithéâtre où le professeur donnait un cours de lettres anciennes. Deux heures à écouter un italien parler de littérature, ça aurait pu être passionnant, s’il avait compris quelque chose. Installé tout au fond, il se fit le plus discret possible jusqu’à ce que le cours soit terminé. Lorsque tous les étudiants sortirent de l’amphithéâtre, il descendit deux à deux les marches et posa sa besace sur le bureau pour signaler sa présence à l’homme qui était apparement concentré sur une copie. Il racla sa gorge, l’homme leva son regard vers lui, l’air intrigué. Il ne savait pas qu’un étudiant trentenaire assistait à son cours ?

« Sì ?

\- Hm, do you speak English ?

\- Course I do ? »

On avançait bien. On avançait même très bien. Louis sortit l’article de son sac et le posa sur le bureau. Le quinquagénaire en lit le titre et hocha la tête comme pour dire _c’est bien moi l’auteur, et ?_ Le châtain gratta l’arrière de sa nuque et lâcha presque timidement qu’il avait deux ou trois questions à ce sujet, ce à quoi le professeur répondit positivement, presque flatté que l’on s’intéresse à son travail, comme quoi de nos jours, la littérature pouvait encore en intéresser certains…

L’article traitait la version originale de la légende du gardien de phare, et donc : de la malédiction. Le professeur lui expliqua alors qu’une légende était un récit à caractère merveilleux, ayant parfois pour thème des faits ou événements historiques mais dont la réalité a été déformée voire amplifiée par l’imaginaire populaire ou littéraire. Alors dans ce cas, cette histoire était fausse ? Non, répondit l’universitaire. Il continua. Il expliqua à Louis qu’on avait longtemps cru à une légende écrite par une personne un peu dérangée et souffrante d’amour, mais qu’au fil des décennies, après quelques trouvailles hasardeuses et de méticuleuses recherches, plusieurs pièces s’étaient assemblées pour former un gigantesque puzzle. Il y avait d’abord l’existence réelle des deux protagonistes, l’un étant le fils d’un duc puissant de l’époque, l’autre ayant servi ce même duc — des actes de l’époque en témoignaient. Il y avait ensuite les peintures d’Ari Saenger, la lettre signée d’Alois Tretschlaff, des témoignages d’hommes se proclamant être les réincarnations d’Ari et Alois, mais aussi et surtout le livre d’Hansel Stassen — que Louis avait lu d’une traite. Le professeur se permit d’ouvrir le livre à la page de dédicace et lut celle-ci.

« To Ari Saenger, whom I’ve never known but whom I know so well at the same time. May you rest in peace. »

Cette dédicace avait été retournée dans tous les sens, avant que l’histoire entière du livre ne soit mise en lien avec l’histoire originale. En fouillant dans les affaires de l’écrivain, l’on y avait retrouvé des tas de papiers attestant de recherches et d’études menées sur le sujet. D’ailleurs, Hansel Stassen avait énormément contribué à la popularité de la légende, clamant haut et fort la véracité des faits, considérant alors l’oeuvre comme un témoignage d’abord, de la rudesse de la société envers les relations entre personnes de même sexe, mais aussi comme une malheureuse preuve de l’injuste justice de cette époque qui avait condamné à mort un homme non pas seulement pour un crime, mais aussi pour sorcellerie, à tort, sans chercher à comprendre. Ce livre et cette histoire étaient des perles pour comprendre cette époque si complexe, mais puisqu’il était considéré comme une légende pour la plupart : personne n’y accordait une grande crédibilité.

Cependant, dans l’esprit de Louis, tout prenait forme, et sa conclusion était étoffée. Il croyait de plus en plus à la véracité de l’histoire d’Ari et Alois.

« You look like Louison Van Tienoven.

\- Who’s that ?

\- The man Hansel Stassen is talking about in his book. His lover. Go to the library, find a picture of him. You’ll see. I guess you are… a little Alois. Nice to meet you, man. »

Le professeur avait l’air si sérieux. Louis était troublé. Après une dizaine de minutes de discussion de plus, il lui serra la main chaleureusement, le remercia de tout coeur, avant qu’il ne l’arrête en chemin vers la bibliothèque.

« Be careful, Mr. Turner. »

Louis déglutit et hocha la tête. Il ferait attention.

Mais on baisse parfois sa garde sans le vouloir.

À la bibliothèque, il tomba sur un recueil d’écrivains néerlandais. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de tomber sur la biographie de Louison Van Tienoven et celle d’Hansel Stassen. Tout comme Alois et Ari, Louison et Hansel leur ressemblaient. C’était dingue. Complètement dingue. Il déchira les deux pages, priant pour que Dieu lui pardonne cet écart, et les enfouit dans sa besace, entre deux livres. Nouvelle pièce de puzzle. 

*

**_À une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Vienne, Autriche._ **

Grand C, la pièce vivante.

Ludwik Tarnowski était un cinquantenaire ou du moins, il se rapprochait du demi-siècle. Louis entendit parler de lui la première fois dans un article récent que Pablo lui avait fait parvenir. L’homme vivait en Autriche et apparement, il prétendait lui aussi, descendre en quelques sortes, de cette incroyable légende. Louis plia alors bagages et prit le premier vol pour Vienne, quittant alors l’Italie.

Le polonais vivait dans un petit village à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la capitale autrichienne, selon l’adresse qu’on lui avait fourni. Il osait espérer qu’entre temps, l’homme n’ait pas décidé de déménager. La dernière modification d’adresse datait de 1965, soit il y a dix ans.

Louis toqua au numéro 68, peu certain de ce qu’il trouverait derrière. Ces dernières semaines avaient été si peu croyables qu’il était prêt à n’importe quoi, finalement. Mais peut-être pas à se voir en chair et en os… tout juste devant ses propres yeux, avec une vingtaine d’années de plus. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et l’homme face à lui en fit autant. Quand deux minis Alois se rencontrent, cela fait toujours drôle.

Semblant comprendre l’origine de la venue de Louis jusque chez lui, Ludwik Tarnowski le laissa entrer à l’intérieur et referma derrière lui. Il lui servit un café noir avec un sucre et demi, tout naturellement. Louis rit nerveusement et demanda à Ludwik comment il savait qu’il prenait son café noir avec un sucre et demi. Ludwik haussa les épaules, troublé. Finalement, ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse : ils étaient à l’origine, le même homme, ils descendaient indirectement tous les deux, d’Alois Tretschlaff.

Ils eurent du mal à se comprendre. Ludwik avait un anglais plutôt pauvre et Louis un allemand calamiteux. Si seulement Harry avait été là, il aurait pu faire la traduction, lui. Pourtant, ils réussirent à communiquer en utilisant des gestes, en bredouillant quelques phrases et _surtout_ , en se montrant des photos. Ludwik avait l’air impatient de voir à quoi Harry de Stadieu ressemblait. Louis sortit alors une petite photo de son portefeuille, une photo en noir et blanc où le bouclé posait fièrement avec son uniforme de _graduation._ Le polonais lui arracha presque la photo des mains, comme si celle-ci lui appartenait ou était un petit trésor qu’il voulait s’approprier. Une larme roula sur la joue de l’homme. Louis se sentait terriblement mal à l’aise.

« It’s Ariel. »

Encore un.

Ludwik s’empressa de ramener une photo encadrée et posée sur une console en bois. Louis s’en saisit. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu’il posa le regard sur les deux hommes photographiés, debout, l’un à côté de l’autre, devant un lac, quelque part en Bavière. S’ils avaient été vêtus à la mode des années soixante-dix, Louis aurait cru qu’il s’agissait d’eux. Cette troublante _coïncidence_ n’en était pas une. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour croire à cette malédiction. Et tant pis si elle était fausse, au moins, l’histoire était merveilleuse, bien que tragique. Condamnés au malheur éternel, Ari et Alois renaissaient à différents endroits de l’Europe, à des époques différentes, et se perdaient à nouveau, comme si mourir une fois dans d’atroces souffrances n’avait pas suffi à Ari, et comme si Alois n’avait pas assez payé pour ses erreurs. Stupidités. Il fallait y mettre un terme. Mais comment ?

Louis redonna le cadre à Ludwik qui sembla vouloir conserver la photo d’Harry. Ah ça, non.

« Please. Give it back to me.

\- No.

\- No ? It was _my_ boyfriend. »

Ludwik fronça les sourcils. Louis parlait au passé ?

« He… were… no was ?

\- Yes. He dumped me. 

_\- Was_ ?

\- Broke up with me. »

Ludwik était scandalisé. Il tapa son poing sur la table et s’exclama en allemand, pestant après Louis, le traitant d’incapable bêta qui ne savait pas s’y prendre avec les hommes. Ah bon ? L’américain se sentit offensé. Pourquoi il parlait, lui, alors que son Ariel était mort ?

« Where’s Ariel ?

\- Dead. You… go find Harry. And save him ! Save Ari, save us ! Die Amerikanern, zur Liebe Gottes ! ( _Trad: Ces américains, pour l’amour de Dieu !_ ) »

Louis se leva, un peu énervé par les reproches sous-entendues de Ludwik. Pourtant, il avait raison : Louis devait au plus vite raconter cette histoire à Harry et trouver un moyen, s’il y en avait un, et si cette légende n’en était pas seulement une, de conjurer le sort. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

« I’ll give you back the picture if you save Harry. Otherwise, I won’t. »

Étrangement, Ludwik était aussi insolent que lui. Ils échangèrent un genre de regard complice sur le pas de la porte et à l’instant où le châtain commença à rebrousser chemin, Ludwik l’arrêta, à bout de souffle au bout de la rue. Il tenait dans ses mains, une petite bague toute simple. Il la fourra dans la paume du châtain, lui expliqua qu’elle appartenait à Ariel et que celui-ci avait toujours prétendu qu’elle appartenait à Hansel Stassen, à cause du H et du S grossièrement gravés dessus. De plus, dans son livre, l’écrivain mentionnait ce bijou, décrivait la matière et les imperfections, la façon dont elle écorchait toujours sa phalange. Ariel avait donc conclu que le destin faisait bien les choses, malheureusement, lui aussi était mort avant de comprendre comment conjurer le sort…

Ludwik lui expliqua aussi que personne ne parvenait à la mettre, ni lui, ni ses amis, ni les voisins, ni personne, ni même les enfants. Trop lâche, trop serrée, elle était comme la chaussure de Cendrillon : elle n’allait qu’à elle.

« If Harry can wear this ring, then do everything in your possible to break the curse. We count on you. »

Louis hocha la tête, enfouit la bague dans sa poche, et fit un signe d’au revoir à Ludwik.

La prochaine fois qu’il le reverrait, il osait espérer que ce serait pour récupérer sa photo et que cette fois-ci, il serait accompagné d’un Harry bien vivant… 

Maintenant, il n’y avait plus qu’à avertir le principal concerné…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pas certaine de ma traduction en allemand mais qui parle allemand ici ?


	41. JE NE T'AIME PLUS MAIS TOUJOURS AUTANT

**Automne 1975**

**_Paris, France._ **

Austin avait réussi à convaincre Harry de consulter un psychologue. Pourquoi ça ? Tout simplement parce que ce soir là, quand il s’était fait agresser et qu’il avait cru voir Louis — c’était pourtant bien lui, dans le rôle du super héros volant à son secours, il s’était mis en tête qu’il n’était pas mort, qu’il était bel et bien de retour et qu’il devait le retrouver. Alors forcément, la nouvelle ne plut pas forcément à Austin qui depuis maintenant de nombreux mois, était celui qui vivait auprès d’Harry malgré leur relation « libre ».

Mais trop, c’est trop. D’abord le client, ensuite ce type dans le métro.

Il était parvenu à faire croire au bouclé qu’il était dingue et le pire, c’est que personne ne contredisait Austin. Ni sa famille, ni ses amis. Harry se sentait complètement délaissé, profondément dans la merde, partagé entre l’envie de les croire et la persuasion d’avoir croisé le regard de Louis dans la station de métro Michel-Ange. Il n’était quand même pas devenu fou, si ?

Apparement, si. Sa psychologue n’avait que ce discours à la bouche. Harry parlait, parlait, parlait, mais au lieu de l’aider elle le jugeait, lui faisait comprendre que sa relation avec un homme n’était pas très diplomate et qu’en plus de cela, il se faisait des films. Elle parlait de traumatisme. Harry n’avait aucun traumatisme. Un grand chagrin, oui, un traumatisme, non. Mais il continuait d’y aller pour faire plaisir à Austin. Par la même occasion, il avait cessé de voir son client, réalisant tout de même que ça n’était pas sain. C’était peut-être la seule chose de sensée qui avait pu sortir de la bouche de sa psychologue. Le reste n’était que foutaise.

Néanmoins, au bout du plusieurs semaines, il avait commencé à se mettre dans l’idée que c’était bel et bien son imagination qui lui avait joué des tours. Foutu bourrage de crâne. Austin retrouvait petit à petit Harry et cette fois il était bien décidé à ne plus le laisser voguer vers d’autres horizons. C’était hors de question.

Malheureusement ça, ça n’était pas lui qui en déciderait. Qui s’aime vraiment finit toujours par se retrouver. Louis et Harry en seraient la preuve, en dépit d’Austin, en dépit de l’avis des autres, en dépit d’océans entre eux, en dépit de tout, ils finiraient par se retrouver, et certainement plus tôt que prévu.

Louis avait pris un vol Vienne-Paris sans plus attendre après sa discussion avec Ludwik. Épuisant ses dernières économies dans un énième hôtel miteux, il avait finalisé ses dernières recherches, classé tous les papiers, toutes les photos, recueilli les témoignages, et inscrit des petites notes un peu partout. C’était un travail très organisé, Harry n’aurait plus qu’à lire et à y croire. Après tout, les preuves étaient sous ses yeux. Monsieur le juriste n’aurait pas l’occasion de râler ni même de remettre en doute la légende du gardien de phare, bien au contraire : Louis lui apportait tout sur un plateau d’argent.

Mais avant de tout lui donner, il fallait déjà lui faire savoir qu’il était toujours vivant, rentrer en contact avec lui, éviter de croiser Austin Harvey ou de trop se faire remarquer au cabinet où il travaillait. Louis voulait faire ça secrètement, histoire de retrouver son grand amour à l’abri des regards. Ils méritaient mieux qu’une secrétaire téléphonant dans le bureau de l’avocat pour lui demander de venir se présenter à l’accueil… Ouais, ils méritaient vraiment mieux que ça.

Il eut alors idée de retourner au tribunal, s’étant au préalable renseigné auprès d’une secrétaire à son cabinet — une différente, pour ne pas éveiller quelconques soupçons même s’il y avait peu de chances pour qu’on puisse le reconnaître. Ne voulant d’abord pas lui donner l’agenda de l’avocat, Louis sortit alors un billet et s’arma de son plus grand sourire, comme quoi l’argent aide à obtenir beaucoup de choses… qui pourrait résister à Louis Turner ? Hormis Harry de Stadieu qui le quittait ?

« Merci, madame. »

Son agenda de la semaine en mains, Louis put alors se rendre à la sortie d’une audience. Assis sur les marches là où quelques semaines auparavant, Harry était assis à fumer, il attendit patiemment que le jeune avocat sorte. Il irait sûrement fumer à nouveau. Louis avait remarqué ça, lorsqu’ils vivaient encore à New-York tous les deux et que le châtain avait assez de temps pour attendre Harry à la sortie de son travail : le bouclé était tellement sous-tension qu’il avait recommencé à fumer plutôt sérieusement, écumant un bon nombre de paquets chaque semaine… La pression, le stress, le besoin de souffler un peu, Louis comprenait, il fut un temps où la nicotine l’avait aidé à se détendre, lui aussi.

Ses prédictions furent exactes. Harry sortit, dossier sous la main, vers dix-huit heures. Il faisait encore beau, pour un mois d’octobre à Paris. L’air était chaud, le ciel était rose pâle, presque orangé, un cadre idéal pour tomber nez à nez avec l’homme qui nous a quitté pour son bien, ou celui qui était présumé disparu — voire mort. Un peu ailleurs, Harry s’assit sans faire attention à quelques mètres du châtain, sortant de toute évidence, un paquet de Marlboro, cherchant dans le fond de son éternelle besace, un briquet. Briquet qu’il ne trouva pas. Briquet que Louis avait. Louis qu’il ne reconnaîtrait pas puisqu’il portait encore une capuche et était de côté. Puis de toute façon, quelle était la probabilité qu’il tombe sur son américain ? Faible.

« Vous auriez du feu, s’il-vous-plaît ? »

Il lui avait tellement rabâché cette phrase que Louis la comprit tout de suite. Il hocha la tête et sentit Harry s’approcher, son parfum envahir ses narines, monter jusqu’à ses synapses. C’était infernal. Il voulait autant lui dire de s’écarter que de s’approcher… l’avoir si près de lui le mettait dans un état de tension palpable. Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu’il tendit son briquet à Harry qui s’en saisit vivement, lâchant un « merci » sec et bien français, le R lourdement prononcé. Le contact de leurs doigts le fit frissonner. Il avait même pu sentir Harry s’immobiliser quelques instants, mais ça, c’était peut-être dans sa tête.

Contre toute attente, après lui avoir rendu son briquet, Harry ne bougea pas de sa place, crachant sa fumée tranquillement, celle-ci revenant directement s’écraser sur le visage du châtain. Ça avait une autre saveur, ça…

« Oh merde, désolé. Vous en voulez une ? »

Le bouclé agita son paquet devant le nez du châtain, incitant celui-ci à montrer son visage. Le coeur de Louis battait la chamade. Pourquoi était-ce si angoissant de le regarder droit dans les yeux ? De lui faire savoir qu’il n’était pas mort ? Ni disparu ? De faire taire la douleur et le chagrin enfouis au plus profond du coeur d’Harry et même du sien ?

« Ok… Comme vous voulez. »

Pas de réponse ? Harry ne réitérerait pas la demande. Il rangea le paquet et d’un seul coup, Louis tendit sa main, comme pour lui dire _file moi la tienne_. Interloqué, Harry qui ne partageait ses cigarettes qu’avec la personne qu’il embrassait au réveil et au coucher, fronça les sourcils.

En voyant le tatouage sur le poignet de l’homme, il se figea. C’était un H en morse, Harry se rappellerait jusqu’à la fin de ses jours la fois où lui et Louis s’étaient rendus tous les deux dans un salon sans y réfléchir et s’étaient fait tatoués au beau milieu de la nuit la première lettre du prénom de l’autre en morse. Ça devait être une coïncidence, mais leurs poignets presque côte à côte dévoilaient leur tatouage respectif comme pour faire signe au bouclé que non, ce n’était pas un rêve. Se reprenant, Harry secoua la tête et regarda l’heure sur sa montre, il était temps qu’il se mette vraiment à écouter sa psy au cas contraire le manque de Louis allait le ruiner. Elle le lui avait dit : il rêvait. Des milliers d’hommes devaient avoir un tatouage en morse sur le poignet, des milliers d’hommes devant avoir une cicatrice sur une phalange de la main droite, des milliers d’hommes devaient avoir une montre au cadran cassé dont la lanière était en cuir marron abîmé. Des milliers… et parmi ces milliers, il y avait Louis. Les probabilités étaient faibles, mais parfois, le hasard fait bien les choses. Louis tourna enfin la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le vert des yeux d’Harry lui avait _tant_ manqué.

« The cigaret you’re smoking at the moment is the only one I want. »

Bouche-bée, Harry tenait entre son index et majeur droits, sa clope, que Louis s’empressa de voler pour la porter à ses lèvres, aimant le fait que l’humidité de son extrémité froide soit la salive d’Harry. Il avait un peu l’impression de l’embrasser, comme ça, même si la compensation était plutôt maigre…

Il tira une fois dessus, et souffla la fumée sur le visage du bouclé dont les paupières papillonnèrent, ses cils longs battant sur le haut de ses pommettes.

« Je dois encore rêver c’est pas possible. »

Oh non, pas le français, s’il-vous-plaît.

Harry avait un expression d’horreur sur le visage, il était comme tétanisé, effrayé. En réalité, il menait un éprouvant combat intérieur. Sa raison et les mots des autres le heurtaient. Il voulait croire ce qu’il voyait, il voulait vraiment y croire, mais on avait passé tant de semaines, de mois, à lui répéter que c’était terminé et qu’il devait tourner la page, que se retrouver face au châtain lui semblait être un scénario romantique qu’on aurait inventé de toute pièce. Ou alors était-ce une caméra cachée ? Une pièce de théâtre grandeur nature ? Qui sait, on trouve de tout, dans la capitale française…

Brusquement, Harry se leva et descendit les marches sans se retourner, le pas pressé. Quoi ? Non ! Louis lui courut après, attrapant son bras avec tant de force qu’il en fit mal au jeune français qui poussa un cri de mécontentement. De loin, ça ressemblait à une altercation entr’un client et son avocat qui n’aurait pas obtenu justice ou aurait perdu le procès. En réalité, c’était les retrouvailles sordides entre deux hommes qui s’étaient non pas seulement perdus de vue, mais perdus tout court.

« Harry, it’s me ! Louis. I know it sounds crazy but I can explain everything ! »

Le bouclé ne parlait plus, ses yeux étaient brillants, on aurait presque dit qu’il allait fondre en larmes d’une minute à l’autre en pleine rue, sous les yeux réprobateurs et les regards insistants d’inconnus. Harry était comme en plein désert. Après des semaines et des mois de marche sous une chaleur délirante, sans apercevoir la moindre issue, le moindre moyen de s’en sortir vivant sans trop souffrir, on lui montrait enfin le chemin, on l’aidait enfin à retrouver la sortie. Mais est-ce qu’il la verrait, cette issue de secours ? N’était-ce pas son inconscient qui, à force de _trop_ espérer, finissait par se convaincre des choses ? Pourtant cette poigne était bien réelle, cette voix était bien la sienne, ce regard était celui dans lequel il avait plongé des milliers de fois, ce parfum lui appartenait bien…

« But Louis’ dead. At least missing in action.

\- No ! No I’m not…

\- How can I be sure of it ? »

Quelques secondes de silence.

« Remember that day ? The one we met again in front of the Bronze Horseman in Leningrad ? Who knows about it, except you and me ? And what about the first time we made love, in Bethel ? We wrote a note on the condoms box’s with a red lipstick. Who knows about it ? Except Harry and Louis ? Hm ? Tell me. Who knows you like to put vanilla sugar in your hot chocolate before going to work ? Who knows ? »

De nouvelles minutes de silence. Harry le fixait dans le blanc des yeux comme s’il essayait de lire dans son regard et d’y retrouver quelque chose que seul lui avait pu caresser de ses propres yeux et propres mains : son âme.

« And who knows that you used to make law metaphors while making love to me ? Who knows you cut your finger and bled before our first ever kiss ? Tell me who, Harry. But I know you know that I’m right when I say we’re the only ones aware of this. »

Cette fois, une larme roula le long de la joue du bouclé qui laissa tomber sa pochette cartonnée orange et sa besace sur le sol lorsqu’il sut enfin qu’il pouvait _se_ faire confiance et se fier à _son_ instinct, _sa_ raison. C’était Louis, il en était certain, bel et bien certain. Tout coïncidait, et même si demain en se réveillant, tout ça n’avait aucun sens et ne s’avérait être qu’un rêve, alors il était prêt à en assumer les conséquences, pour seulement quelques heures de bonheur dans ses bras. Qui, dans ce monde déglingué, où souffrir est le plus commun des sentiments, où le rêve est le seul échappatoire à cette réalité tordue, pourrait encore prétendre avoir retrouvé l’amour de sa vie par hasard en plein Paris alors que cette personne était présumée décédée ? Harry.

Leur étreinte fut soudaine, impatiente, brutale, impolie, elle n’avait pas lieu d’être entre deux hommes, et encore moins lorsqu’un dormait chaque soir aux côtés d’un autre. Mais qu’en avaient-ils à faire ? Trois ans dans une vie, ça paraît peu, mais ça compte. Ça compte quand on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver demain. Louis et Harry avait perdu trop de temps, tous les deux trop égoïstes en un sens pour faire des concessions et peut-être que durant cette étreinte où ils ne purent même pas s’embrasser hormis sur la commissure des lèvres, ils le réalisèrent. Peut-être qu’ils regrettaient mais qu’à la fois, ils remerciaient tous les deux leur bonne étoile : après tout, ils venaient encore de se retrouver tandis que d’autres se cherchaient toute une vie sans jamais se trouver.

Conscients malgré tout d’être en pleine rue, ils mirent fin à cette embrassade de rue et Louis prit la besace d’Harry tombée par terre pendant que celui-ci ramassait sa pochette. Le châtain attrapa sa main, le coeur battant, et le tira dans un taxi qui les mena jusqu’à son hôtel. Le français ne s’occupa même pas de la façade de l’immeuble qui partait en ruine, des regards mesquins posés sur lui et son air d’avocat bourge qui en plus d’être plein aux as, volaient les hôtels de ceux qui avaient le plus besoin de ces bas tarifs. À moins que le mec portant un pull-over à ses côtés ne soit sa catin, parce que ça aussi, c’était fréquent.

Il n’y eut pas de mots, ni d’explications. Il n’y eut qu’un Harry voulant profiter une dernière fois dans la peur de se réveiller trop tôt, et un Louis trop impatient d’assouvir ce manque tenace. Allongés sur le lit défait du châtain, les deux garçons s’embrassaient, collés l’un à l’autre, les mains partant de nouveau à la conquête de ce corps pourtant possédé des centaines de nuits. Louis retira ses vêtements en premier, les jetant sur le sol en moquette, le pantalon de costume et le sous-vêtement blanc d’Harry rejoignant le tas. La différence entre Harry aujourd'hui et Harry de 1969, c’est qu’aujourd’hui, il n’attendait pas. Louis l’embrassa à pleine bouche, lui offrant un échange saliveux plutôt obscène mais nécessaire. Il voulait tout, tout de suite.

« Wait— take off my lawyer’s robe. »

Harry essaya de retirer les boutons de sa robe mais Louis tapa sur ses mains, l’air de dire _non_. Depuis qu’il l’avait vu plaider à la Cour d’Assises de Paris, il ne pensait qu’à la lui enlever, cette fichue robe. Cet homme tout puissant était le sien, quand bien même il n’était pas son petit-ami. Harry avait son coeur et lui avait le sien, alors c’était tout comme.

« Maître de Stadieu, tu m’as manque beaucoup.

\- Beaucoup manqué, on dit.

\- Beaucoup manqué. »

Ils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire en coin des lèvres puis s’embrassèrent, langoureusement, amoureusement, avant que Louis ne disparaisse sous sa robe, enfouissant son visage entre ses cuisses, déposant une multitude de baisers sur son épiderme, sur chaque carré de peau qui lui était accessible. Harry soupirait d’aise, se sentait à nouveau complet, entier, lui-même.

La robe noire tomba ensuite. Louis la lui retira, bouton après bouton, effectuant des gestes lents pour faire languir l’avocat qui le suppliait de se dépêcher. Il avait l’impression d’être un enfant à Noël, découvrant son jouet tant attendu, tant désiré, tant rêvé. C’était pareil en déshabillant Harry à l’instant. Lorsqu’il lui retira la robe et la chemise blanche qu’il portait en dessous, il contempla ce corps qu’il n’avait plus contemplé depuis 1972. Il aurait pu en pleurer d’émotion si Harry n’avait pas accéléré les choses en saisissant l’arrière de sa nuque avec sa main pour l’attirer contre lui et l’embrasser, encore et encore, faisant non seulement se rencontrer leurs lèvres, mais aussi leurs corps, ces peaux brûlantes qui ne s’enflammaient comme tel rien que pour l’autre.

Dans la pénombre de cette chambre au matelas qui grince mais aussi au lit qui tape contre le mur tapissé de fleurs grossières, aux draps rêches, aux oreillers en plumes trop durs, à l’odeur de renfermé et à l’insonorisation défaillante, les deux amants s’unirent après trois ans de séparation, avec la même intensité que celle de leurs premières fois, mêlant échanges saliveux, coups de reins sensuels, caresses lascives, mots d’amour murmurés, soupirs et gémissements suaves. Ils firent l’amour deux fois, ne voulant plus s’arrêter, ne souhaitant plus perdre une seule minute. Se retrouver était si bon qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à se résoudre de s’arrêter. Ils voulaient encore et encore se donner, encore et encore recevoir, s’enlacer et ne plus se lâcher, se retrouver pour ne plus jamais se perdre. Ce méli-mélo humain était si inattendu, si surprenant, qu’il en était encore meilleur. Deux heures auparavant, Harry plaidait la cause d’un homme, Louis sentait l’anxiété ronger son estomac. Deux heures plus tard, les combles parisiennes autrefois chambre de bonne, abritaient la réunion de deux êtes trop longtemps séparés s’étant mutuellement déchirés sans penser que plus tard, ils regretteraient pendant autant d’années, d’avoir été aussi stupides, de s’être éloignés en pensant se protéger et en croyant qu’une carrière serait tout aussi satisfaisante que d’enlacer la personne pour qui notre coeur bat chaque soir dans ses bras. Après leurs deux orgasmes respectifs, Harry s’allongea sur le ventre comme souvent, Louis venant directement s’allonger contre lui, sa hanche gauche et son membre encore brûlant de leur amour reposant contre les fesses bombées… de son ex-petit-copain. Ex. C’était un peu étrange, de parler d’Harry comme d’un ex, mais soit. Leurs visages étaient l’un face à l’autre, à seulement quelques centimètres d’écart. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque quand ils parlaient. La tension retombait enfin, leurs corps refroidissaient, alors Louis remonta le drap sur eux, les enveloppant presque dans une bulle. Mains baladeuses, le châtain caressait chastement le corps de son amant, notamment le creux de son dos puis finalement ses boucles, parce que si une chose lui avait bien manqué chez Harry, c’était la douceur de ses bouclettes brunes qui sentaient la vanille des îles. Il en enroula une autour de son doigt puis déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez du français. Au coin de ses yeux, il remarqua une très légère ride. Il n’avait même pas trente ans, et pourtant, sa peau n’était déjà plus aussi lisse que lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés à Tokyo, et que le brun n’avait que vingt-deux ans. Ils en avaient parcouru du chemin, depuis. Et alors que Louis s’apprêtait à ruer Harry de compliments sur sa beauté toujours aussi inégalables, le bouclé se redressa, s’appuyant sur ses coudes. Ses pommettes étaient roses, ses lèvres cerise, et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il était magnifique et oui, Louis avait envie de lui dire, sauf qu’Harry le coupa.

« What are you doing in Paris ? Where were you all this time ?

\- I was looking for you. I was hiding.

\- Why and… why ? »

Louis soupira et ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas comment formuler les choses. Harry souffla discrètement et se rallongea sur le dos, bras croisés derrière l’arrière de son crâne… Louis le regarda sérieusement puis posa sa tête sur son ventre. Naturellement, Harry glissa une main dans ses cheveux et plia une jambe autour de laquelle Louis noua son bras, posant sa main sous sa cuisse. Harry attendait, en silence.

« Let’s start with me hiding for years ? Russians caught me at the USRR boundary, in Poland. Had my badge in my pocket, they found out I was an american spy, made me their prisoner with my mate for months. Thanks God, we escaped and flew back to America. But when we landed, they… they… »

Une pause. Harry fronça les sourcils, se redressa de nouveau en comprenant que Louis… pleurait ? Il se dégagea de son étreinte et le tira contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et sécher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, jusque dans son cou, mouillant par la même occasion le torse du français.

Louis lui expliqua alors à demis-mots qu’après être rentré sur le sol américain, on lui avait fait changer d’identité — seulement son nom de famille, qu’on avait supprimé la plupart des informations le concernant pour que personne ne puisse le retrouver ou du moins, pas facilement, et faire croire qu’il avait bel et bien disparu, pour les dix prochaines années. Il devait se faire oublier. Il raconta aussi comment il avait du tout quitter : New-York d’abord, son village natal, pour s’installer en Caroline, non loin de chez Lexie, afin de recommencer une nouvelle vie, seul, dans un état qu’il ne connaissait pas, sans job, sans amis, et sans Harry. Il lui expliqua ensuite avoir eu de ses nouvelles via un hebdomadaire papier mais aussi par sa soeur qui avait appris que le bouclé était rentré en France six mois après leur séparation, tout juste après la fameuse cérémonie d’adieux idiote. Harry tiqua en y repensant. Le pire jour de sa vie — un des pires. Louis en vint donc à demander au français ce que lui était devenu pendant ces trois dernières années. Sans complexes ni pudeur, Harry évoqua alors la difficulté des premiers mois, les épisodes de déprime survenus, puis les jours noirs suite à l’annonce officielle de la CIA quant à sa disparition. Il se tut un instant puis continua, mentionnant alors son retour à Paris, son installation seul, puis avec Austin qui était devenu son associé et avec qui il avait entretenu une relation assez sérieuse avant de tout envoyer en l’air lorsqu’il était tombé sous le charme d’un ancien client qui _te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau._ Louis en fut aussi gêné que flatté. Même après tout ce temps, il pensait encore à lui. Ils ne s’attardèrent pas dans les détails mais évoquèrent tout de même l’agression d’Harry dans le métro.

« You saved me.

\- I was… stalking you. Never do that again, going back home all alone when it’s late.

\- Stalking me ?

\- Yes ! I don’t really know why… I wanted to get in touch with you but you were… you looked… like a powerful man, independent, confident, I didn’t want to mess it up.

\- But you’re here today, a few weeks later. Messing up my life once again. »

Était-ce un reproche ? Louis l’ignorait. Et même si ça en était un, cela n’empêcha pas Harry de déposer délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres, les siennes arquées en un sourire naïf et doucereux. Fossettes creusées sur le visage, Louis se rappela mélancoliquement l’époque lointaine où il passait son temps à les lui embrasser alors qu’Harry aurait bien aimé un échange baveux, ou quand il le chatouillait jusqu’à ce qu’il s’en torde de rire, jusqu’à ce qu’il déploie sa gorge, jusqu’à ce que les énormes creux se forment sous ses pommettes. C’était une époque qui semblait n’avoir jamais existé et pourtant, fut bien un temps où ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps collés l’un à l’autre, à ne rien faire d’autre que ce genre de choses… Avait-il un avenir similaire de possible ?

« It’s late. I should go back home.

\- What ? »

Comment ça, rentrer ? Pourquoi Harry voulait _rentrer_?

« What about us ?

\- Louis, I… »

Harry s’écarta, abandonnant leur étreinte, attrapant son sous-vêtement lâchement abandonné par terre. Il l’enfila, tout en scrutant l’homme encore allongé sur le lit. Louis. Louis trentenaire, Louis à la peau blondie comme le sable d’un désert, Louis et son regard bleu mer, toujours si insolent et innocent scrutant ses yeux verts, Louis, toujours Louis, encore Louis, dans son habit le plus sincère, le plus éphémère. Louis qui revenait de nul part, Louis qui le séduisait à nouveau comme il avait réussi à le faire à Tokyo, et chaque jour depuis celui de leur rencontre. Mais Louis qui arrivait certainement trop tard. Est-ce que Harry avait la foi de tout recommencer, de tout perdre encore une fois, de se relancer dans une relation avec le châtain ? Non. Et bien qu’il en ait envie, bien qu’il l’ait espéré fort des mois durant, aujourd'hui face à la possibilité de concrétiser son plus profond désir… il se rétractait, parce que l’on veut toujours ce que l’on ne peut pas obtenir…

« You love him ?

\- Who ?

\- Austin. »

Silence. Il avait sa réponse.

« I see.

\- It’s not like us but… I guess I love him. In a different way though. I just can’t mess it up again. You get me ? I’ve built a whole new life in Paris, and you in Carolina and…

\- And what ? Harry ! Wake up ! Is it what you really want ? Waking up every morning next to Austin while I could be next to you ? For the rest of your life ? Man, I travelled all the way from America just for you, with my small savings ! What about everything you’ve told me earlier ?

\- Loving someone isn’t enough sometimes. We don’t always have the choice, Louis. »

Harry se rhabillait. Sa voix était cassée, il ne le regardait pas, Louis savait pourquoi. Il avait peur de craquer, peur de s’engager dans une relation dont il n’était pas certain qu’elle le comblerait. Enfin si, il savait qu’il serait comblé, par contre, il ignorait si oui ou non, elle durerait. Comme quoi les anciennes angoisses revenaient au galop alors qu’on les croyait éradiquées. Louis n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors Harry n’avait toujours pas muri sur ce point là ? Il était encore et toujours cet éternel indécis insolent ne sachant pas prendre de décision ? Je t’aime mais ? Tu m’aimes et ? On s’aime sauf que ? Hors de question qu’il se tire comme ça. Louis n’était pas un jouet que l’on pouvait prendre puis remettre dans un coin. Pourquoi Harry agissait encore comme cet adolescent immature qui ne pense qu’aux intérêts ? Qu’à lui ?

« You do have the choice !

\- And I made one.

\- Do you realize how selfish you are ? How illogical ?

\- I’m not ! You were dead Louis ! Dead ! D-E-A-D ! Mort putain de bordel de Dieu ! »

Peut-être que Louis ne réalisait pas à quel point les choses avaient du être difficiles pour Harry ni combien elles étaient compliquées en cet instant.

« You were six feet under my feet. You were my shinning star. You were dead, I learnt how to live without you, what do you expect from me now ? Don’t you think it’s complicated for me ? You’re here in front of me, three years later, and I just can’t think straight, I’m seeing a therapist because I’m not okay at all, because of you, because of the loss of you, because of me seeing your ghost everywhere !

\- But I’m here, Harry ! I can fix you, let me be your medicine ?

\- No. I just can’t. The idea of losing you again is… Never mind. I just can’t. I’d rather see you leaving now than in a few months or years. Because you always leave at some point. It is what it is.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Louis n’avait pas le droit de faire ça maintenant. Pas alors qu’il était sur le point de partir, sur le point d’exploser en sanglots en se maudissant de toujours prendre les mauvaises décisions. Il avait tout calculé, il le lui avait dit en plein milieu de _cette_ dispute, en français, pour que ça ait encore plus de valeur aux yeux du bouclé. L’américain se leva, comme Adam s’approchant du fruit défendu pour le dévorer et purger sa peine ensuite. Eux étaient pareils. Louis posa sa main sur la joue de son amant et le regarda droit dans les yeux, au plus profond de l’âme. Collé contre le mur à grosses fleurs jaunies, Harry ne pouvait plus s’échapper.

« I’m in love with you. From our first gaze in Tokyo, to our last one today. I loved you under the sundown of Tokyo, under the dark sky of Leningrad’s cold nights, under the rain of a small town in New-Jersey, between the four walls of a fourth-floor flat in New-York. I’ve never been in love before, I’ve never loved someone the way I love you. It’s the first time, it’s the last time, Harry. It’s all about you, always. I made mistakes, I should have never leave, I know that, but why running away from your feelings, from _my_ shared-feelings ? I can fix this, all of this, I swear I will. »

Renversé. Bousculé. Secoué. Troublé. Intimidé. Gêné. Amoureux. Harry était tout ça à la fois. Immobile, il explosa ensuite en sanglots, cachant son visage entre ses larges mains. Louis le prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, le serrant si fort contre lui qu’il eut peur de lui en avoir brisé les os. Il se doutait que les larmes n’étaient pas seulement dues à ses mots d’amour. C’était un tout : la fin d’une attente interminable, d’une angoisse insoutenable, d’un chagrin éternel, d’une frustration dévorante. Il pleura comme il n’avait jamais pleuré, pendant de longues minutes, jusqu’à l’épuisement, dans les bras de son amant, à même le sol ayant déjà abrité les vêtements d’un nombre incalculable d’amants avant eux. Qu’avaient-ils fait, les autres ? Qu’avaient-ils choisi ?

« Give me some time.

Louis ne put qu’accepter. Lorsqu’Harry partit tôt au petit matin, après avoir passé la nuit blotti contre son américain, il prit avec lui le dossier préparé soigneusement par ce dernier. Celui qui racontait toute leur histoire.

« What it is ?

\- Our story. »

Ils s’embrassèrent, ne se promirent rien car ils ne tenaient jamais leurs promesses. Ils n’étaient bons qu’à s’aimer éperdument sans règles et sans limites.

Harry partit. Louis pleura. Et peut-être qu’Harry en fit autant derrière la porte.


	42. EUX AVANT NOUS

**Automne 1975**

**_Paris, France._ **

Ils ne se revirent que quelques jours plus tard.

Louis avait scruté son retour, lui donnant le temps qu’il lui fallait. Mais l’attente était longue, coûteuse dans tous les sens du terme, et pénible. D’autant plus longue quand on savait qu’Harry avait entre ses mains, les documents à propos de l’histoire d’Ari et Alois. Plus les jours passaient et plus Louis se disait que les chances pour qu’Harry y croit étaient faibles.

Il n’avait plus qu’à prier et ensuite faire le nécessaire pour que toute cette malédiction s’achève. Trop de personnes avaient souffert.

*

D’abord, Harry n’avait rien compris. Puis, en suivant une feuille indicative rédigée par la main de Louis, il avait cru à un ramassis de conneries. Il avait même pensé que le châtain avait tout inventé, avant de voir le livre d’Hansel Stassen dans la sacoche. Ce livre qu’on lui avait souvent mis sous le nez sans qu’il n’ose jamais l’ouvrir. Il décida de s’en occuper à la fin.

Il lut d’abord tout ce qui concernait le livre dit original, celui qui contait la légende. Contrairement à Louis, il la connaissait. Baccalauréat Littéraire oblige, il avait bouffé une vingtaine — voire plus, de livres durant son année de première. Il avait été bercé dans les bouquins, ça serait tout de même dommage qu’il ne connaisse pas les grandes légendes. Puis en réfléchissant bien, il se souvint aussi d’être passé sur un extrait de l’oeuvre au bac de français. Il se souvenait aussi de la complexité de la langue, de la lenteur mélancolique du livre qui contenait en soi, vraiment peu d’action. Il avait même détesté le personnage d’Ari, le trouvant trop dramatique et pas assez vif, trop bourgeois, trop à attendre et pas assez dans la recherche. Tu veux Alois, tu le cherches, au lieu de garder ton phare. Finalement, peut-être que le dégoût entretenu envers ce protagoniste n’était qu’un dégoût enfoui pour lui-même, pour cet ancien _lui_ qui au lieu d’attendre, aurait pu essayer de sauver Alois, au lieu de le condamner à vivre un enfer en Afrique puis une fois de retour en Bavière. _Si Ari s’était mis à sa recherche_ , avait-il dit à son examinatrice, _peut-être qu’il se serait évité un destin tragique, il serait au moins mort en héros au lieu de mourir de chagrin_. Il reposa le livre et passa aux peintures. Peintures qui le dérangeaient encore, il n’osait pas les regarder parce que dès qu’il posait les yeux sur elles, il avait l’impression d’y être et ne pas comprendre quelque chose le frustrait. Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c’est que tout lui semblait familier, d’Alois à ces bandes de sable, de ces rues pavées aux collines herbeuses brûlées par le soleil. Il lut ensuite les explications de Louis, les analyses diverses de critiques d’art, d’analystes, d’écrivains, de professeurs, tout ce que le châtain avait méthodiquement listé. Plus il lisait, plus c’était flou, fou. Le lien entre le livre, les peintures, Ari et Alois était indéniable, il le comprenait bien. Ce qu’il ne comprenait pas, c’est son lien avec Ari, le lien de Louis avec Alois. Les ressemblances, notamment. Elles étaient troublantes. À New-York, figurait un tableau dit « self portrait » d’Ari Saenger, et un d’Alois Tretschlaff côte à côte dans un musée. Il ne le savait même pas, il venait de l’apprendre. Un musée pas si connu, mais un musée quand même. Pourquoi tout ça lui tombait dessus maintenant ? Il n’avait plus le temps pour ces bêtises. Cependant, le livre de Stassen lui fit changer d’avis. Il le lit en une nuit, sans s’arrêter. Les ressemblances entre son histoire avec Louis et celle de Hansel et Louison étaient tellement flagrantes et nombreuses qu’il en vomit tout son dîner et jeta le bouquin dans un coin de sa chambre, espérant ne plus le voir, ne plus en entendre parler. Il lui brûlait les doigts. Le livre lui avait vraiment brûlé les doigts, comme pour le rappeler à l’ordre, comme pour lui faire comprendre que cette histoire n’était pas à prendre à la légère. Allait-il _encore_ ignorer les signes ? Après une journée à récupérer de sa nuit — il avait pris un jour de congé, il s’enferma une nouvelle nuit dans son bureau, étudiant les dernières pièces du dossier : Ludwik et Ariel. Encore une troublante ressemblance. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. En ajoutant ses propres pièces au puzzle, aussi dit les fois où comme Louis, il s’était approprié dans sa tête, des souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas, ou la fois où il s’était senti sur le point de clamser en voyant les oeuvres d’Ari dans la chapelle, cette sensation étrange à Saenger, comme s’il n’était pas le bienvenu ou plutôt qu’un événement tragique s’y était déroulé. Il y avait aussi cette marque de naissance sur sa hanche, la même que celle d’Ari. Ça l’avait tellement retourné, cette visite à la chapelle de Saenger qu’il l’avait enfoui profondément en lui et n’y avait plus jamais repensé… Et il y avait bien entendu, les prédictions de cette vieille diseuse de bonne aventure, ce fameux quatre juillet 1972… Aujourd’hui, tout lui était exposé en pleine figure, c’était un vrai méli-mélo d’informations, mais le pire était à venir : l’explication à toutes ces similitudes, à ces sortes de visions, à ces mal-êtres, à ces hasards qui n’en étaient pas. La malédiction.

« Harry chéri, what are you doing ? Viens manger.

\- J’arrive, two seconds ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Austin l’énervait. Harry chéri. Il détestait qu’il l’appelle comme ça, il préférait largement les _sweetheart_ ou _my love_ de Louis. Il essayait de se le cacher mais c’était bel et bien une réalité, finalement.

Louis expliquait dans ses écrits qu’Alois, en pensant ne plus être aimé d’Ari, avait préparé un philtre d’amour puisque celui-ci était marié et ne souhaitait pas se remettre avec lui, préférant son foutu confort. Oups, Harry lui même était en train de réagir comme _l’autre abruti d’Ari dans la légende du gardien de phare._ Il chassa cette idée de sa tête. Il continuait en écrivant qu’un soir, ça avait mal tourné et qu’au lieu de récupérer Ari, Alois l’avait perdu. Ayant avalé tous les deux le philtre — Ari par contrainte, les effets inverses de ceux escomptés s’étaient produits : Alois s’était bêtement planté en le fabriquant, dosant trop ou pas assez les ingrédients… Pour une fois, l’abruti n’était pas Ari, pensa Harry. Bizarrement, cette situation lui rappelait que trop bien la leur : Louis qui souhaite le récupérer, lui qui dit non parce que Austin ceci cela…

Austin qui entra à l’intérieur du bureau et vint l’enlacer. Harry avait eu le temps de recouvrir les documents.

« Hey, I’m waiting for you.

\- Pardon. »

Silence.

« Tu sais, je voulais m’excuser pour tout. Pour t’avoir forcé à consulter, notamment. J’aurais du te laisser plus de temps… Maintenant j’ai envie que ce soit sérieux entre nous… c’est du passé et tu avances, je le sais. J’aimerais qu’on officialise les choses entre nous, j’ai envie que tu sois à moi. »

Ce n’était pas le moment. Vraiment pas le moment.

« I love you. »

Austin l’embrassa et Harry ne put qu’y répondre. Ce confort avec lui était rassurant, plaisant. C’était stable, chaleureux, c’était apaisant. Entre eux tout allait mieux. Ils dialoguaient, ils se plaisaient, ils flirtaient encore, ils faisaient bien l’amour, et ils avaient les mêmes idées pour l’avenir, les mêmes projets. Austin était son plan A, sa sécurité, son futur certain. Mais serait-ce, sur le long terme, un avenir heureux ?

Oubliant ce qu’il y avait sous le dossier d’une affaire classée, Harry laissa Austin l’emmener jusqu’à leur chambre où ils se donnèrent l’un à l’autre. Ça dura peu de temps, mais ce fut intense. Si intense qu’Harry se demanda si ça ne valait pas le coup de tenter, même s’il savait qu’il finirait par le regretter. Il pourrait tomber amoureux de cet homme non ? Louis était certes son grand amour mais Louis partait toujours, pensant d’abord à lui avant de penser aux autres et à ses relations avec eux. Harry n’était pas certain de vouloir passer sa vie à attendre.

Après le dîner, il retourna dans son bureau et finit de lire les mots de Louis concernant la malédiction. Il ne s’y connaissait pas en sorcellerie, n’y avait jamais cru, mais c’était un folklore intéressant. Selon Louis et les personnes qualifiées sur le sujet, Ari et Alois auraient été maudits, damnés, à être malheureux ensemble jusqu’à la fin des temps, et cela fonctionnait ainsi : renaître encore et encore, pour revivre encore et encore, cette tragédie. Ari était mort sur le bûcher, Alois de chagrin. Hansel avait chopé une syphilis neurologique et Louison s’était suicidé face aux remords. Ariel était mort sous les bombes allemandes et depuis, Ludwik vivait seul et reclus, se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait le nécessaire avant. Il y avait tant d’autres couples dont ils ignoraient les noms et les histoires… C’est en y croyant pas dès le début que ces couples s’étaient déchirés. Harry comprenait bien que s’il suivait la logique de Louis, ils étaient les prochains, _il_ était le prochain qui crèverait dans d’atroces souffrances. Ça ne lui plaisait guère. Il n’avait pas envie d’y croire.

En conclusion : c’était plausible, il y croyait, mais ça paraissait tellement fou qu’il décida de ne pas y croire volontairement. Il rangea les papiers, les fourra dans la sacoche, annonça à Austin qu’il partait faire un tour et qu’il reviendrait sûrement tard. Il attrapa le premier métro et fonça à l’hôtel de Louis, toquant cinq fois violemment. Lorsqu’il poussa la porte après avoir entendu la clé tourner dans la serrure, il jeta le sac sur le lit, l’air mécontent. Louis pâlit. Il n’y croyait pas.

« It’s fake.

\- It’s not. You can’t deny. You’re scared just like I am. I know it seems crazy but let’s imagine it’s real…

\- But it’s not ! It’s fucking not.

\- Harry, I can feel something is happening ! I made a dream last night and you were…

\- I was _what_? Burning ? »

Harry rit nerveusement. Il ne demandait rien et c’était lui qui allait se faire cramer. Bien. Vraiment génial.

« Dying. Shot.

\- Well ! Your imagination is… big.

\- So I guess the answer is no ? It’s Austin. Hm ?

\- Yes. It’s him. »

Tout ça pour ça. Louis était au bord du malaise, perdu dans la tempête. Peut-être même plus perdu qu’Alois lorsqu’il avait fait naufrage parce que cette fois, Louis ne perdait pas seulement le cap et l’équilibre, oh non, cette fois, il perdait son ancre. Harry.

« Guess I have to leave, now. 

\- Just like always.

\- Are you expecting me to stay after what what you’ve just said ? You’ve made _your_ choice !

\- Just like you did three years ago. I love you, Louis, from the bottom of my heart, but you hurt me way more than you actually make me happy. »

Dans les dents. Harry ne mâchait jamais ses mots. Il faisait mal. La coque du bateau venait de se fendre.

« Right. Guess it’s really over, this time.

\- It’s over since you’ve left for Berlin, Louis.

\- I’m still in love with you. And I was this whole time.

\- Me too. And I’m sorry, but I assume it was written this way since day one. Taking different flights, ways, directions. Guess we were meant to be lovers. »

Pas de larmes dans les yeux d’Harry, toutes dans ceux de Louis. Il était presque détaché, il portait un masque. Louis voulait le lui arracher.

« If you say so. »

Silence, encore. Ils n’avaient plus rien à se dire, apparemment. Comment mettre fin à des années d’amour en cinq minutes top chrono. L’amour ça craint.

« Take care of you, Louis.

\- See you in three years I guess. »

Louis rit nerveusement et Harry lui répondit avec un regard insolent et un rire qui sonnait totalement faux. Blaguer sur eux n’était pas la meilleure idée que Louis avait eu. De toute manière, il n’avait jamais de bonnes idées, il prenait toujours les mauvaises décisions. Harry regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, spectateur des derniers instants de leurs amours qui serait enterré dans ce taudis parisien. Comme tous les grands amours, le leur n’existerait plus que dans les livres.

Il s’apprêta à partir lorsque l’américain le retint par le bras. Le français le regarda d’un air mauvais. Ne pouvait-il pas le lâcher et rendre ça moins solennel ? Le laissait partir pour pleurer en paix ?

« Quoi ?

\- I had this ring for you. »

La bague d'Ari, celle d'Hansel, celle d'Ariel. Harry la reconnut. Stassen en parlait dans son roman et Ari la portait sur les rares peintures où il figurait. De toute manière, comme le coeur bleu de l'océan, comme la pierre des rois, cette bague était connue pour porter malheur à quiconque réussissait à l'enfiler. Enfin non, elle ne portait pas malheur d'elle même, mais les personnes qui parvenaient à la glisser à leur index étaient malheureusement des martyrs. Tous, sans exception. Mais cette légende n'était pas scientifiquement prouvée donc Harry n'y croyait pas. C'était sûrement du toc, une reproduction incroyablement bien faite.

« I know what you're doing Louis.

\- Just try it Harry. »

La bague glissa presque seule d'elle-même le long de l'index fin d'Harry. Elle était comme modelée pour lui. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Juste parfaite. Leurs regards illisibles se croisèrent. Qu'Harry voulait-il de plus comme preuve ? Quoiqu'il désire ou ne veuille pas, on allait lui donner une nouvelle pièce de puzzle. La toute dernière.

Louis sentit un malaise dans la pièce d'un seul coup. Harry le sentit tout autant. Une sensation étouffante d'être épié, de sentir un poids conséquent sur ses épaules, d'entendre chuchoter à chaque recoin de la pièce. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient plus. Le cauchemar dépassait la réalité. Harry essaya de se dégager mais il lui était impossible de bouger, il était comme prisonnier, ses pieds enfoncés dans le sol. Était-ce la bague ? Non. C'était bien plus que ça. Plus fort, plus incroyable. En simultanée, ils eurent le malheur de vivre ensemble, mains dans les mains, l'une de ces visions, de voir malgré leurs paupières closes, les derniers images de ce premier amour né au seizième siècle et qui cherchait encore aujourd'hui une façon d'obtenir la paix éternelle. Ils avaient assez payé, il y avait eu assez de morts.

Effrayé par les images lugubres qu'il voyait dans son esprit, Harry rouvrit les yeux avec plus de mal que de facilité. Un procès injuste et bâclé, le désespoir d'un homme se sachant condamné et qui ne cherche même pas à se battre parce que le tribunal populaire était le plus féroce, le plus influent. Dans leurs yeux, Harry voyait de la haine, de la satisfaction. Comment avait-il pu endurer ça ? Tout ça ? Peu avant le verdict des juges et bien qu'il ait avoué l'inacceptable, Ari était tombé à terre, livide, avant de rentrer dans une sorte de transe infernale et stupéfiante qui scella à jamais son destin cette journée là. Crise d'épilepsie, dernier signe d'une possession par le Diable. Ils le mirent sur le bûcher à peine conscient, lui hurlant des horreurs inimaginables. Des flammes, un village en transe, un bourreau, un monde impitoyable qui s'apprêtait à jeter au feu... sa propre personne. Harry voyait à travers les yeux de ce garçon qu'il avait toujours trouvé stupide à travers la littérature alors qu'en réalité, il était mort en martyr. Son nom avait été sali des décennies durant alors qu'il ne fut que la malheureuse victime d'un amour passionnel destructeur et d'accusations populaires de la part de ceux qui ne cherchaient pas à comprendre et qui condamnaient ce qui paraissait vrai mais non pas ce qui l'était vraiment.

Écœuré, Harry fondit en larmes. Ça le touchait bien plus que ça ne l'aurait dû. Il commençait à réaliser et ressentir son lien avec Ari Saenger mais ne voulait pas y croire. À bout de souffle, il chercha à respirer de nouveau correctement mais en vain. Il était toujours inconsciemment dans la peau d'Ari et il verrait ses derniers instants de ses propres yeux.

Harry se mit à crier de douleur, de rage, de résignation. Avec violence, il délia leurs mains et s'arracha la bague, la jetant au sol. Elle avait peint sur la base de son index, un anneau rouge sanglant. Sa peau était brûlée à vif comme le corps de son original l'avait été il y a de cela quatre cent ans.

Face à l'horreur de la situation et désormais revenu à lui, Louis se trouva vite démuni. Sa tête tournait, sa tension chutait alors que devant lui, Harry vivait un enfer éveillé.

« Harry, oh my— »

Il tenta de s'approcher de lui mais Harry se recula, tétanisé, apeuré, dégoûté. Ari avait ressenti un dégoût monstre pour Alois en voyant les flammes embraser le bûcher. Tout ça pour finir cramé. Tout cette passion et cette dévotion pour un sacrifice pareil mais quel genre d'amour était-ce, ça ? Le vrai ? Alors l'amour tuait ? N'était ce pas censé rendre heureux ? Foutaises. Ari haïssait le monde entier et Alois le premier.

Mais putain qu’est-ce qu’il l’aimait. Ari referait ce choix des milliers de fois. Mourir pour Alois n’était pas seulement un choix, c’était presque une évidence.

Perdu entre deux mondes, Harry voyait tout tourner autour de lui. Louis, les flammes, les villageois, les fleurs grossières sur le mur. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Il hurla. Les flammes le tuaient déjà.

Louis n'avait jamais entendu un tel cri d'horreur. Le visage d'Harry était méconnaissable, déformé par une douleur dont il n'osait pas même deviner la source. Il se dérobait devant ses yeux, comme un bout de papier se chiffonne puis s'enflamme lorsqu'on jette une allumette dessus.

Harry tomba raide sur le sol, se cognant aux pieds du lit en sanglotant, se faisant le plus petit possible, entortillé sur lui même, comme s'il espérait disparaître au plus vite, histoire que l'abominable souffrance se dissipe plus rapidement. Il avait souhaité tomber dans l'inconscience la plus totale mais l'on avait préféré rire de lui. Ari était resté conscient du début à la fin. Harry voulait tant arrêter les choses mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était un destin déjà écrit et le seul qu'il pouvait modifier était le sien. Le leur.

Puis Harry sombra dans la démence pendant quelques instants. Quelques dizaines de secondes qui en parurent bien plus. Geste saccadés convulsifs, contractions musculaires involontaires, yeux blancs, regard fixe, respiration sifflante, coeur qui menace de faire exploser la cage thoracique, il se mourrait littéralement. Il faisait sa première crise d'épilepsie face à Louis estomaqué sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'y soient préparés. Sous le choc et complètement tétanisé, Louis tomba à genoux aux côtés du brun lorsque la crise au bout d'une minute, se calma, s'atténua. Une minute qui en paraît des heures quand on ne sait pas comment réagir face à l'inimaginable. Une minute qui fut assez pour que le châtain ait la peur de sa vie toute entière. À genoux sur le sol, il prit Harry dans ses bras et chercha à le réveiller, mais il était immobile, stoïque. Il tapota ses joues, secoua ses épaules avec vivacité pour le faire revenir à lui. Harry saignait, il s'était coupé la langue, la lèvre, il avait bavé, cela ressemblait presque à un exorcisme, mais ça n'était rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire crise épileptique. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Harry ne se rappelait de rien, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait par terre, pourquoi Louis avait l'air si paniqué. Son corps était lourd dans les bras de l'américain, il était lessivé. Faire une crise était plus fatiguant que de courir un marathon avec une jambe cassée. Il aurait voulu tout expliquer à Louis, mais entre le temps qu'il réalise que c'était terminé, qu'Ari était mort et que cette histoire avait du sens tout comme la leur, il sombra dans le sommeil. Le croyant mort d'abord, Louis écouta son coeur battre toute la nuit pour s'assurer qu'il ne le quitterait pas subitement... Il fit nuit blanche, gardé éveillé par la peur morbide de se réveiller et de voir qu'Harry était mort dans ses bras. Avec attention, il le surveillait, prenait soin de lui, écoutait son coeur, sa respiration, refroidissait son front avec un gant de toilette. Mais sur les coups de six heures du matin, Harry se réveilla. Perdu et déboussolé comme un marin en pleine tempête avec une boussole cassée entre les mains, il prit seulement ses affaires et rédigea un vulgaire mot sur un bout de papier arraché à l'adresse de Louis. Avant de partir, il déposa la feuille sur l'oreiller vide et embrassa sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, quelques larmes aux coins des yeux. Petit à petit la soirée lui revenait en tête. La bague. Ari. Le bûcher. La crise. Lui. Sa propre crise. Louis. La malédiction. Il lui semblait que rester ici le rapprochait malheureusement trop de cette chose anormale qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait même pas comprendre en fait, il voulait juste ça s'arrête, que tout prenne fin, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette chambre. Même par amour. Il y a des choses qui font tellement souffrir que l'on sacrifierait tout pour ne plus les revivre. Celle-ci en était une. Se faire transcender par ce peintre ne lui plaisait pas, et bizarrement ça n'arrivait que lorsque Louis était dans les parages. Comme il le lui avait dit : leur histoire ne lui apportait que du chagrin et rien d'autre ces dernières années. Il était temps de dire stop.

En sortant de cette chambre où ils s'étaient retrouvés pour quelques heures avant de se dire adieu sans vraiment le vouloir ni y croire, il n'était plus qu'un fantôme au coeur de pierre. C'était terminé. Et tout ça parce qu'ils étaient maudits et que pour une raison ou une autre, ils ne seraient jamais heureux ensemble sauf s'ils en décidaient autrement, sauf si on leur donnait la chance de se repentir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla et qu'il vit ce terrible mot griffonné sur ce vieux bout de papier, Louis explosa de chagrin, plus que de colère. Encore. Encore une fois il le perdait, parce que c'était comme ça, parce qu'on avait décidé et choisi pour eux.

_I'm sorry. It's all too much._

_I'll love you forever._

_H._

Louis tapa son poing contre les murs et hurla à sa fenêtre.

Il le haïssait. Tout autant qu'il l'aimait.

Et s'il croyait pouvoir s'en sortit avec un vulgaire bout de papier, il se foutait le doigt dans l'oeil. Après tout, Louis n'était qu'un petit Alois.


	43. QUI SERA VAINQUEUR ?

**Automne 1975**

**_Paris, France._ **

Louis était entré dans une colère noire, après le départ d’Harry. Plus rien n’avait de sens sans lui, plus rien ne comptait, s’il n’était pas là, s’il n’était plus là. Il ne voulait qu’une chose : le récupérer, coûte que coûte. S’il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait _jamais_. Il avait mis de côté toute cette histoire de malédiction, décidant pour une fois, de ne pas sauver _sa_ vie, ni celle des _autres_ , mais de les sauver _eux._ Des années durant, Harry avait été le second choix. Toi après mon travail, toi après l’Amérique, toi après moi, toi mais jamais toi. Il fallait que ça change, alors ça changerait, mais n’était-ce pas déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour et réparer ce qui était en miettes ?

Un soir, Harry quitta le tribunal à seize heures trois, d’un pas pressé mais assuré. Il prit le métro — bien qu’il dut patienter, à seize heures vingt-cinq, en descendit à seize heures trente-trois avec cet air maussade du parisien exaspéré des transports, et passa le pas de sa porte à seize heures quarante-sept, le coeur apparement plus léger. Il faisait beau, le ciel était dégagé, bleu comme ses yeux. Étonnant, pour un mois d’automne. Trop beau pour que cela ne dure. 

Austin Harvey rejoignit son domicile à seize heures quarante-neuf, ce qui voulait dire qu’à seize heures cinquante-trois, lui et Harry échangeaient sûrement un baiser en guise de _bonsoir_ , sur le pas de la porte ou contre celle-ci, voire sur le canapé, ou bien dans leur lit, alors que lui était là, seul au milieu de la rue animée, une cannette de Coca-Cola chaud à moitié vide dans la main, un journal en français dans l’autre. Sa place était celle d’Austin, pas celle de l’ex-petit-ami désespéré et obsédé qui ne veut pas passer à autre chose. Austin lui volait sa place auprès d’Harry, mais il allait la récupérer. Perdre une bataille ne signifiait en aucun cas perdre la guerre.

Ce qu’il ignorait c’est que ce soir, un autre homme avait pour but de récupérer Harry lui aussi. La soirée ne pouvait que mal finir. Cet homme, cependant, savait se faire discret, à contrario de Louis. À dix-huit heures et quelques, Harry et Austin sortirent de l’immeuble, le sourire aux lèvres, l’air de rire de quelque chose, l’air d’être satisfaits. Même s’ils faisaient attention, leur proximité était évidente, il ne fallait pas être né de la dernière pluie pour deviner qu’ils faisaient plus que de jouer aux dames ensemble. Austin ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, le dévorant du regard comme s’il allait le bouffer sur place, sans sauce, sans épices, juste cru, comme ça, à sa juste saveur. Louis en était dégoûté.

Le bouclé portait un jean Levi’s taille haute, pattes d’éléphants qu’il s’était acheté à New-York un jour, et que Louis s’était attelé à retirer maintes et maintes fois, lorsqu’il était encore celui qui partageait son quotidien une fois toutes les trois semaines ou plus. Savoir que désormais, c’était Austin Harvey qui avait ce droit le rendait _malade_ alors qu’il avait en quelques sortes provoqué cette dramatique situation entre eux _._ Harry portait aussi une veste blanche de tailleur qui lui allait à merveille sauf qu’elle respirait le rendez-vous amoureux. C’était maintenant ou jamais, un évènement se préparait, Louis n’avait plus le droit à l’erreur, ce soir c’était la représentation finale, l’oral de la dernière chance. À dix-huit heures une, Louis se mit à les suivre — de loin. Le couple marcha longtemps jusqu’à Montmartre, empruntant des petites ruelles dont Louis n’avait pas connaissance, toujours en riant aux éclats. Le rire d’Harry lui avait tant manqué, il ne faisait que réaliser que c’était ce son cristallin et innocent qui lui manquait le plus : le bonheur du français était une drogue, dommage qu’il n’en devienne accro qu’aujourd’hui. Mais comment Harry avait-il pu oublier aussi vite les évènements des derniers jours ? Leur séparation définitive ? La malédiction ? Comment ? Où trouvait-il la force d’éclater de rire alors qu’ils avaient eu cette dispute, alors qu’il avait fait une crise d’épilepsie face à lui, et qu’en plus de cela, il avait sûrement vu et expérimenté des choses hors de l’ordinaire qui pourraient, d’une façon ou d’une autre, consolider la théorie comme quoi oui, ils étaient destinés au malheur éternel. Le but n’était pas seulement de récupérer Harry, mais aussi de lui éviter une tragique fin comme celle d’Ari, celle d’Hansel, ou celle d’Ariel. Il ne fallait pas ajouter un énième prénom à la liste. C’était pourtant bien parti pour.

Derrière lui, un homme aux vêtements sombres emboîtait le pas au couple, à l’amant. Qui gagnerait ?

Harry s’installa en terrasse, avec vue sur la butte de Montmartre et le Sacré-Coeur. Il faisait bon, l’air était doux et rien ne pressait le couple qui venait de commander deux coq au vin et une bouteille de champagne pour fêter une grande nouvelle : ils allaient ouvrir ensemble un second cabinet et cette fois, à New-York. Ils partaient le lendemain pour l’Amérique et souhaitaient profiter de leur dernière soirée de tranquillité ensemble, assis sur des chaises en osier, devant des nappes blanches et des airs d’accordéon en fond sonore en plus du brouhaha agréable des touristes tardifs. Louis s’installa à la terrasse d’en face, demandant à ce qu’on lui apporte seulement un verre de vin. Il ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux, il était prêt à faire irruption dans le repas des deux « amoureux » d’un instant à l’autre. Évidemment il ne prêtait pas attention à l’homme qui venait de rentrer dans un immeuble clandestinement. Pourquoi s’en soucierait-il ? Paris grouillait d’hommes, de femmes, d’enfants, d’animaux en tout genres, alors un type au pantalon noir et à la veste en jean tout aussi sombre ? Aucune chance qu’il attire son regard, sauf s’il avait de belles boucles et des yeux verts.

Une heure passa, Harry et Austin discutaient toujours, leurs genoux étaient collés, ils se murmuraient des choses à l’oreille ou près du visage. Louis était à deux doigts de faire éclater son verre entre ses doigts. Foutu Harvey, depuis toujours il était là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il fit signe à la serveuse de lui ramener un autre verre. Harry mangeait un Paris-Brest, il avait de la crème sur le bout du nez et Austin la lui enleva en gloussant comme un nymphette. Nerveux et follement agacé, Louis faisait involontairement trembler sa jambe droite. De quel droit Austin se permettait-il de prendre autant d’aises avec Harry ? C’en était trop. Louis se leva, mais se rassit plus vite que prévu. Sa tête tournait.

Pendant ce temps, une femme, une belle femme, longs cheveux noirs, robe aux motifs fleuris, toiles sous le bras et pinceaux dans l’autre, s’arrêta tout juste devant Harry. Il fronça les sourcils. Louis aussi.

« Pourrais-je vous peindre ? J’en ai pour quelques minutes seulement. »

Gêné, Harry bégaya. Austin répondit pour lui.

« Non.

\- Alors dans ce cas, pourriez-vous me peindre ? » 

Austin souffla bruyamment et demanda à la femme de partir. Elle résista, ne se préoccupant pas du grincheux. Elle fixait Harry de ses yeux perçants, lui tendant alors un crayon et une feuille granulée qu’elle tenait aussi sous son bras. Le français ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire.

« Je ne sais pas dessiner, ni peindre.

\- Avez-vous déjà essayé ?

\- Je… »

Non. En fait il n’avait jamais tenté. Elle lui adressa un sourire et lui signe de la suivre. Austin haussa le ton.

« Mon mignon, je l’emmène juste à côté, regarde, juste ici. »

La brune montra le petit coin de pavés libre entre le restaurant et une autre brasserie, et demanda à Harry de s’asseoir. Il s’assit alors par terre, sans demander son reste, et prit la feuille dans ses mains. Il avait l’air empoté, perdu, mais plutôt fier et excité à l’idée qu’on lui apprenne quelque chose. Austin était trop austère face à ces choses là, on voyait qu’il n’avait pas eu cette vie bohème, artiste, littéraire, parisienne. Tout était trop stricte, trop carré. Il le fixait depuis sa chaise en osier, l’air mauvais posé sur la jeune femme aux longues et épaisses nattes.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas faire.

\- Je sens que tu sais. Regarde tes mains ! Tu as des mains d’artiste. Tu en as même l’aura. »

Flatté, il était tout de même conscient qu’elle était peut-être légèrement en train de flirter avec lui ou d’essayer de le séduire. Mais c’était mignon, et toujours enrichissant que d’apprendre à dessiner assis par terre à Montmartre, avec cet air d’accordéon qui ne vous quitte pas… Au fond de lui, Harry était certain que Louis aurait accepté d’être son modèle. Il était si possessif parfois qu’il n’aurait pas voulu que le français peigne autre chose.

Il regarda brièvement l’heure sur sa montre. Dans une heure même pas, tout serait terminé. Il l’ignorait.

Feuille posée sur un support en bois, crayon fraîchement taillé dans la main, il mordillait sa lèvre en attendant que la brune lui propose quelque chose à dessiner. Elle chercha autour d’elle, quelque chose de simple, de pas trop compliqué. Elle lui montra alors la terrasse d’en face, celle où Louis était assis. Il ne fit pas attention à lui, ne le remarqua même pas aux premiers abords.

« Dessine la terrasse pour que je vois ce que tu vaux vraiment. C’est quoi, ton p’tit nom ?

\- Harry.

\- Joli. Moi c’est Dolorès. Du latin dolor. Douleur. »

Harry fit oui de la tête. Il avait fait latin et grec au lycée, il savait quand même d’où venait le prénom Dolorès. Mais il ne sût pas y interpréter un signe…

Elle lui adressa un sourire envoûtant, ce qui le poussa à donner quelques coups de crayons débutants. Il n’avait pas envie de la décevoir. Les gros contours d’abord, les formes majeures, les éléments les plus visibles qui demandent le moins de temps. Ses traits étaient grossiers, la brune tiquait à côté de lui mais le laissait faire, puisque finalement, il s’en sortait plutôt bien. Voire même plutôt très bien. Il s’attaqua vite aux petits détails, aux silhouettes, aux tasses de cafés posées sur les tables, aux assiettes pleines, aux verres vides, aux fleurs tout autour de la terrasse. Il ne s’arrêtait pas, gommait peu, et plus il avançait dans son croquis, plus la brune décelait chez lui un talent caché. Le regarder faire était presque plus agréable que de le faire soi-même. Le coup de crayon d’un grand maître.

Harry levait et baissait la tête en permanence, mouvant parfois sa tête de gauche à droit au rythme de la musique. Incroyablement, il oubliait où il était, à côté de qui il était assis, qui il avait laissé seul à table, qui laissait un trou béant dans son coeur. L’art était un domaine qu’il avait peu exploité, n’ayant jamais eu d’éveil particulier pour. Il aimait admirer les tableaux, mais s’y adonner n’avait jamais été dans ses projets, il le regrettait presque parce que ce qu’il faisait était en réalité… vraiment beau, ça avait de la gueule, il n’aurait même pas honte de l’afficher dans son appartement.

Et puis soudainement, lorsqu’il releva la tête, ce n’était plus une brasserie face à lui, encore moins des chaises en osier, ni des assiettes fumantes, des femmes en robes colorées aux petits escarpins à lanière arrière blanche, non. C’était Louis. Son Louis qui le fixait avec ses yeux bleus amoureux. Harry sursauta et fit une rature sur son dessin. Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ? Comment l’avait-il trouvé ? Il se recula naturellement un peu et colla sa feuille contre sa poitrine mais trop tard, le châtain avait vu, et Harry savait que Louis venait de faire un énième lien entre lui et Ari. Putain, ça ne voulait donc pas s’arrêter ?

« What are you doing here ?

\- Montmartre is not yours, love. »

Harry déglutit. Pourvu que ça s’arrête, pourvu qu’il parte, pourvu qu’ils cessent de s’aimer, nom de Dieu !

« What do you want ?

\- Draw me.

\- What ? »

Rire nerveux, silence, incompréhension.

« I need one last thing from you and it’s a drawing. Can do that apparently, right ? I can pay. »

Il sortit un billet de sa poche et le secoua sous le nez du bouclé — qui se fichait de l’argent, contrairement à la brune qui lui prit sa monnaie sans demander son reste. L’argent potentiellement récolté grâce au talent caché d’Harry, ce jeune « artiste » de Montmartre ? Il lui revenait, car _il_ était _sa_ découverte ! Elle avait le droit à sa part. Sortant une feuille vierge de son calepin, elle la posa sur le support en bois d’Harry et tapota la feuille du bout de son doigt mal manucuré, son vernis rouge écaillé.

« Il a dit _draw me_ , donc _draw_ le. Aller hop, l’artiste ! »

Enthousiaste, elle frappa dans ses mains et fit signe à Louis de s’asseoir devant eux.

Alors il s’assit, collant malencontreusement son genou au sien.

Harry, malgré des protestations nombreuses et un ton sec, froid, distant, amer, érafla alors la feuille de centaines de coups de crayon gras. Louis le contemplait. Il contemplait l’artiste produire son oeuvre, en se demandant comment personne ici n’avait encore pu remarquer et comprendre que la véritable oeuvre d’art dans cette ruelle parisienne, c’était Harry. Harry et ses mains grasses de poudre, Harry et ses boucles en désordre, Harry et son teeshirt blanc lui collant à la peau, Harry et son lèvre mordue, son regard fixe, admirateur, amoureux aussi, faussement détaché. Louis voulait l’embrasser, Louis voulait le ramener ce soir dans cette chambre miteuse et tout recommencer, rejouer toute la pièce en évitant de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Avec des _si_ et des _mais_ , l’on referait le monde…

La jeune peintre sembla comprendre le lien unissant jadis les deux amants. Elle marmonna quelques mots en français dans l’oreille d’Harry puis s’éloigna d’eux, laissa ses outils et ses innombrables feuilles granulées sur les pavés sales sur lesquels elle était assise quelques secondes plus tôt. Harry lui jeta un regard presque suppliant, il ne pouvait pas rester en présence de Louis, pas tout seul, autrement il pourrait retomber dans ses bras comme à chaque fois. Il avait peur, peur de se perdre à nouveau entre deux mondes, peur de laisser ses belles paroles le séduire, peur de ne plus savoir lui résister alors qu’il se devait de le faire. Il avait fait son choix : Austin, la vie parisienne, et rien d’autre. Louis ne rentrait plus dans l’équation, Louis était évincé, parce qu’il l’avait choisi, parce qu’il était disparu, parce qu’il était mort, et Harry avait décidé que la misère lui serait moins pénible de cette façon. En l’enterrant lui, il les avait enterré eux. Louis n’était plus que le fantôme d’un passé chéri, passionné, mais inexistant. Il ne parvenait _pas_ à passer outre ces années de détresse et de désespoir. L’antidote et le poison, Louis était surtout le poison, finalement.

Leur passion n’avait pas été différente de celle des autres. Le terme _passion_ a d’abord pour première définition la souffrance en conséquence d’actions et pour champ lexical quelques adjectifs suivants : dévorante, égoïste, furieuse, véhémente, violente, folle, grande, noble, ardente, conflictuelle, fiévreuse, _ravageuse_. Elle le fut. Dévorante parce qu’ils ne s’étaient nourris que d’elle, oubliant que finalement, ils avaient d’autres besoins que celui de l’autre. Égoïste parce qu’ils ne pensaient jamais à l’autre alors qu’ils étaient deux, dans cette histoire. Furieuse puisque les disputes furent plus récurrentes que le romantisme. Véhémente parce que rien n’avait jamais été tendre, tout avait toujours été un peu brutal, secouant, secoué, brutal. Violente parce le chagrin est douloureux, parce que le manque, la jalousie, l’égoïsme, les mots, ça fait mal. Folle parce qu’ils avaient pris des décisions complètement saugrenues juste par amour de l’autre, parce qu’ils avaient failli en crever, et parce qu’indirectement ils l’étaient déjà un peu, morts. Grande parce qu’au delà des frontières, des interdits, et de leurs apparentes résignations, ils vivaient l’un pour l’autre, parce que malgré la mort, Harry avait continué d’éprouver tout ces sentiments pour Louis qu’il croyait six mètres au-dessus du ciel. Ardente, aussi, parce que les feux de leur amour ne cessaient de prendre de l’ampleur et de faire des dégâts, jusqu’à l’instant ou _paf_ , ça exploserait. Conflictuelle parce qu’aujourd’hui encore, ils s’aimaient moi non plus, ils voulaient mais en fait non, ils tournaient en rond et revenaient sans cesse au point de départ, l’un à côté de l’autre, sans aucun doute, ils termineraient cette course au même instant. Fiévreuse parce que leurs ébats le furent toujours, mais aussi parce qu’ils s’en étaient rendus malade d’amour ; quelle sale maladie, cette chose que personne ne comprenait et qui les avait dévoré au plus profond. Et finalement : ravageuse. Ravageuse parce que malgré la grandeur de cet amour, le reste était si _fort_ , que ça en était devenu _trop_ , et il n’y avait pas de place pour leur _trop_ dans ce monde, ce qu’ils voulaient et espéraient pour eux ne leur serait jamais accessible. Puis ne valait-il pas mieux garder le souvenir d’une passion aux milliers d’adjectifs qualificatifs dans un coin de sa tête plutôt que de le ternir encore un peu plus chaque jour ?

En bref : Harry voulait, mais Harry ne ferait pas, car Harry avait réfléchi, et sa raison lui ordonnait de rester conventionnel, de malgré tout rester dans le moule et de ne pas choisir cette vie amoureuse passionnée et sulfureuse qui n’avait pour issue que la mort, si l’on en suivait les prédictions funestes des arts maniés par ceux qui avaient transmis la légende du gardien de phare. Finalement, Harry était le même qu’Ari : il choisissait la facilité. Le résultat n’en serait que tout aussi macabre.

« Loving you gave me wings. »

_Tais-toi,_ pensa Harry tout bas avant de répondre.

« But the higher you fly, the less you can breathe. So what’s the point, Louis ? There’s no middle, with us. It’s everything or nothing. Both hurt. Loving you even more.

\- Greatest things are reached at the expense of a deep sorrow. »

Rature. Il soupira, prit sa gomme et effaça ce trait inutile. Si seulement il pouvait aussi effacer toutes leurs erreurs et le chagrin qui l’habitait d’un coup de gomme afin de tout recommencer…

Il tenta de tracer de nouveaux traits, de donner de la valeur, de la profondeur et du cachet à son dessin, mais il ne faisait que s’énerver sur la feuille, rendant son oeuvre misérable comme lui. Louis n’avait-il pas raison, finalement ? Les meilleurs choses n’étaient-elles pas atteintes qu’aux dépens des plus grands sacrifices et des plus grandes douleurs ? Perdu, Harry posa au sol le dessin. Louis lui attrapa la main sur un air d’accordéon rythmé et dramatique. Il serra ses doigts dans les siens. Au fond, il savait qu’à cet instant, Harry hésitait. Harry se questionnait, Harry envisageait des possibilités, Harry mettait de côtés ses craintes, Harry rendait les armes.

« There’s a myth that says we’re mean to misfortune. Let’s prove ‘em all that they were wrong. Let’s write a happy end to our story, don’t you think it’s time for you and me to be happy and together ? »

Oui, non, peut-être. Oui.

Été 1968, Harry quittait la France pour rejoindre le Japon, en quête de sens, de liberté.

À l’automne 1975, en plein Montmartre, il réalisait que peut-être, finalement, le chemin à suivre avait toujours été devant ses yeux depuis tout ce temps.

Et Dieu savait qu’il n’existait aucun chemin sans embûches. Alors peut-être que c’était l’alcool qui lui tournait un peu, peut-être que le charme de l’instant y jouait, et que les orbes bleu opalin de l’américain n’y étaient pas pour rien, mais il semblait qu’enfin, Harry ait compris que peu importe le chemin qu’il prendrait, tous le mèneraient à Louis, peu importe combien il essaierait de s’en éloigner, de s’en dissuader. Alors au fond, foutu pour foutu, pourquoi ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Harry n’eut jamais le temps de donner sa réponse.

Un coup de feu. Des cris démentiels. De la stupeur, de la frayeur. Un homme à terre, inconscient, peut-être mort. Un autre qui hurle, penché au-dessus de celui qui venait d’être tragiquement fusillé. D’autres qui tentent de s’enfuir, de se cacher. Du sang, partout autour de _lui_ , et des larmes, surtout. Des pompiers qui arrivent de nul part, des néons bleus, rouges qui clignotent, un brancard chargé de ce corps immobile, pâle, absent, plus là. La folie, la démence, le désespoir, la malédiction qui frappe et puis le vide, le trou noir, le néant, plus rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bah oups


	44. UNE DERNIÈRE FOIS

**Début 1976**

**_Newsummer, Caroline du Sud._ **

La nouvelle année venait d’être célébrée un peu partout dans le monde. Mais un monde qui s’était pourtant arrêté de tourner pour Louis quelques mois auparavant.

Seul dans son canapé, emmitouflé de couvertures rêches ne le réchauffant même pas, il buvait une bière pas chère au goulot devant la télévision qui déconnait sans arrêt. Minuit trente-deux, et déjà, il pouvait assurer que l’an 1976 ne serait pas meilleur que le précédent, et qu’il serait peut-être pire.

Depuis son retour aux États-Unis, il était un véritable déchet et rien allait dans le sens de l’amélioration. Il était aigri, amer, détestable, insupportable, tellement invivable que même sa propre soeur ne passait plus le voir, n’ayant pas que ça à faire que de s’occuper d’un trentenaire en loque. Pourtant, c’était sûrement plus qu’une petite déprime, comme tout le monde aimait le prétendre. Louis avait littéralement tout perdu : son job, une carrière glorieuse, son identité, ses amis, son grand amour. Il ne lui restait rien si ce n’est que son vieux corps qu’il trimballait avec toute la misère du monde accrochée à lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche-arrière et tout ce qu’il voyait à l’horizon quand il osait ouvrir les yeux ou lever la tête, c’était un chemin abrupt menant vers les ténèbres. Alors oui, supposer qu’il n’était qu’en « déprime » était peut-être un peu osé et déplacé. Les maux de Louis avaient toujours été minimisés, aujourd'hui plus que les autres. La réalité était probablement plus complexe que ça.

Ses pertes avaient des auteurs, il savait qui maudire pour tout ça. Il avait ses coupables mais n’aurait jamais la possibilité de régler ses comptes avec eux puisqu’ils étaient morts au seizième siècle. La malédiction avait encore frappé, Louis avait échoué. Il avait perdu Harry de la pire des manières. Cette soirée à Montmartre était sans arrêt dans ses pensées, elle jouait en boucle comme sur un vieux disque rayé, il en devenait fou, ou peut-être qu’il l’était déjà, finalement.

Ce soir là, un homme avait décidé d’ôter la vie à Harry, tout juste devant ses yeux. Louis se rappellerait jusqu’à son dernier souffle et peut-être même dans d’autres vies, de ce visage souriant, de ce regard rempli d’espoir et de cette bouche entr’ouverte prête à prononcer les mots tant attendus, et qui en l’espace d’un instant, s’étaient figés. Le temps s’était arrêté, avant de s’écrouler, comme le corps inconscient d’Harry sur les pavés d’une rue de Montmartre. À cet instant, l’accordéon s’était tu, et le soleil était très bras dans le ciel et sans aucun doute, il n’attendrait plus jamais son zénith.

Une balle dans le rein, le coeur avait été loupé mais les Dieux leur en voulaient, parce qu’Harry avait déjà un rein en mauvaise santé — et ça, Louis l’ignorait à l’époque, seul Austin le savait parce que seul Austin et la famille du bouclé s’en étaient préoccupés. Transporté à l’hôpital, Louis ne put avoir des nouvelles de lui que tard dans la nuit. Des heures à se ronger les ongles jusqu’au sang, à pleurer, à taper contre les murs, réveillant tous les patients de l’établissement aux couloirs mornes, froids qui empestaient la mort. Il était devenu fou, complètement dingue. Voir Harry s’écrouler sous ses yeux, savoir que la dernière image qu’il avait de lui, c’était celle de ses yeux fixes, vides, morts, le terrifiait autant que ça lui donnait envie de se tirer une balle à son tour pour abréger cette souffrance infâme.

À deux heures trente-six, Austin était venu le voir. Il avait mis sa rancoeur de côté et s’était approché silencieusement du châtain qui était recroquevillé sur un fauteuil en bois désagréable à l’assise. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu’Harry était dans le bloc opératoire et qu’on en attendait des nouvelles. Sa famille n’était pas encore arrivée. Astrid avait pris le premier avion depuis New-York, et Gauthier et Aliénor étaient injoignables sur le téléphone fixe de l’appartement familial. Où Diable étaient-ils pendant que leur frère, après leur père, était entre la vie et la mort, ou peut-être déjà mort ?

Austin s’éclaircit la gorge, Louis sursauta. Les deux anciens camarades de classe réunis dans l’horreur, pour l’amour d’un seul et même garçon. Quelle tragédie.

L’avocat américain expliqua alors brièvement ce que les médecins dans le camion de pompiers lui avaient dit — parce que oui, celui qui était monté dans le camion, c’était Austin : jusqu’au bout, l’on avait souhaité évincer Louis.

C’était mauvais, et le pronostic vital était engagé. Austin passa toute la partie sur les problèmes de reins d’Harry, conscient que Louis n’avait sûrement pas besoin de ça à l’instant. Il le détestait, il le détestait vraiment fort parce qu’il avait été à deux doigts de lui voler son français. Trop préoccupé à surveiller Louis, cependant, il n’avait pas compris que la menace venait d’ailleurs, ni que sa mort lui serait plus insupportable que de le voir partir dans les bras d’un autre.

« What if he dies ?

\- He’s not gonna die Louis. »

Louis rit nerveusement et pleura de nouveau. Il aurait voulu être aussi persuadé que son ancien camarade, mais il n’y arrivait pas, parce que lui savait qu’ils venaient de loin et qu’Harry avait presque aucune chance de s’en sortir parce que c’était trop tard, parce qu’encore une fois, ils avaient compris trop tard et n’avaient pas pris les choses au sérieux alors qu’absolument _tout_ était entre leurs mains.

Les deux hommes restèrent l’un à côté de l’autre en silence jusqu’à ce qu’un médecin en blouse blanche s’approche d’eux, l’air grave. Louis aurait pu faire un malaise rien qu’en voyant l’expression faciale de l’homme, s’il n’avait pas été correctement assis sur ce siège inconfortable. Austin se leva et croisa ses bras. C’était lui le petit-ami, c’était lui qui connaissait tous les moindres problèmes d’Harry ces dernières années alors c’était à lui qu’on parlait, quand bien même Louis était celui qui avait le plus sa place à ses côtés. Le médecin ne lui jeta pas même un regard, comme s’il n’existait pas, comme s’il était un vulgaire fantôme. C’était sûrement ça, en fait. Louis n’était déjà plus que la moitié de lui-même, plus qu’une âme sans attache, plus qu’un fantôme qu’on ne voyait pas, qui ne comptait plus.

Louis ne comprit pas les explications du chirurgien qui parlait français. Depuis quand Austin parlait aussi bien la langue ? Abruti, va. Mais vu la mine qu’il tirait, Louis comprit parfaitement que les nouvelles n’étaient pas bonnes. Austin se retenait de fondre en larmes parce qu’il avait toujours été le type parfait en toutes circonstances, même dans la douleur, apparement. Il hochait la tête, posait des questions, gardait son sang froid alors que Louis voyait ses mains trembler et sentait sa voix s’affaiblir et se teinter de larmes refoulées.

« Tell me. I need to know. »

Le chirurgien murmura un petit _désolé_ à Austin, et adressa un sourire de circonstances se voulant consolateur à Louis. Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir large aux couleurs claires, à la lumière blanche désagréable et à l’odeur aseptisée, Austin craqua enfin devant Louis, lui annonçant alors à demi-mots qu’Harry était plongé dans le coma et était d’office inscrit sur liste d’attente pour une greffe rénale : le rein viable était touché, il ne restait plus que celui en mauvaise santé qu’il aurait du se faire retirer dans quelques semaines. Le monde de Louis s’écroula de nouveau. Finalement, Harry était presque mort, et s’il respirait toujours… ce n’était plus qu’une question de mois, avant qu’il ne le quitte définitivement et cette fois, de façon irrévocable.

*

Chaque jour, pendant deux mois, Louis resta à son chevet. Austin avait d’abord refusé, puis s’était résigné, tout comme l’avaient fait les proches du français. Ils ne pourraient jamais empêcher Louis de rester auprès d’Harry. D’une façon ou d’une autre, il réussissait toujours à se faufiler dans sa chambre et le service où Harry était hospitalisé s’était pris d’affection pour ce trentenaire dévoué qui passait ses journées à parler dans le vide, à lire auprès du patient inconscient, ou à essayer de le réveiller de tous les façons possibles. Mais Harry ne montra jamais aucun signe. Le silence était assourdissant, le temps était long, sans lui.

Et puis un jour, il comprit que c’était sans issue. Les médecins étaient formels. Encore quelques semaines et tout serait terminé. Louis n’était pas assez fort pour être présent jusqu’à la fin. Il avait vu tant d’horreurs, il ne pouvait encaisser la dernière et la pire. Le dernier après-midi, il rédigea une lettre à Harry, au cas où il se réveillerait pendant son absence, et demanda à Gauthier de la lui lire si jamais il revenait à lui. Le jeune étudiant accepta avec tristesse. Tout juste avant de partir, Louis remarqua sur la petite table de la chambre, que des livres et magazines trainaient. Parmi eux, reposait le livre qui les avait réuni la toute première fois, à Tokyo. Seul objet le reliant encore à cet amour perdu. Louis l’ouvrit, caressa les pages et retint ses larmes. Tout ça à cause d’un livre. Il attrapa un stylo et griffonna quelques mots en dessous de ceux déjà inscrits par Harry sur l’une des premières pages.

Les mots déjà inscrits étaient les suivants, sous ceux que Louis avait griffonné après l’achat du roman « _Louis Turner, Tokyo, 1968_ » :

_Harry de Stadieu, Tokyo, 1968_

_« Souvenir de mon Inconnu d’Haneda » (1968)_

_(Inconnu de qui je suis tombé amoureux, 1970)_

_(Inconnu que j’ai perdu, 1972)_

Et ceux qu’il rajouta étaient :

_PS: My life for yours._

_PS 2 : I love you too and will always do. (L, 1976)_

Louis donna un dernier baiser à Harry ce soir là, tout juste avant que les visites ne se terminent, lui murmura un dernier _je t’aime_ et prit le premier avion pour la Caroline du Sud. La prochaine fois qu’il poserait les pieds en France, ce serait probablement pour l’enterrement du français et ça, c’était une idée à laquelle il ne voulait pas se faire. Et à laquelle il ne se ferait jamais… 

*

**_Paris, France._ **

En parallèle, Austin et la famille d’Harry avaient intenté un procès à celui qui avait essayé de tuer l’avocat. 

Il avait d’abord fallu retrouver la personne responsable et ça ne fût pas une mince affaire. Une enquête de police avait été ouverte le soir même du drame. Des témoins avaient été entendus par les enquêteurs, la rue avait été bouclée, chaque passant fut fouillé, les moyens étaient mis en oeuvre assez rapidement, quand le nom de la victime n’était pas un nom _commun._ Ils ne trouvèrent rien sur place ce soir là.

Louis avait évidemment été soupçonné. Sa relation avec Harry avait été étalée au grand jour par les médias, révélant alors la bisexualité du grand avocat parisien et new-yorkais aux yeux du grand public. Pas sûr qu’Harry appréciera le réveil… s’il se réveillait. Lui aussi, comme Ari Saenger, voyait son nom être traîné dans la boue, terni par ceux qui ne comprenaient pas, qui ne toléraient pas, et qui contribuaient à la décadence d’un monde entier. Louis, comme Austin, entendirent des mots honteux à l’égard d’Harry, au leur, à une communauté entière de personnes. À vomir. Le pire fût cet avocat hautain auquel Austin avait eu à faire lors d’un procès pour un client Y. Cet homme, pour démonter sa crédibilité, avait rappelé au juge et à toutes les personnes présentes, qu’il fallait être bien idiot pour accorder à un homosexuel, une quelconque confiance. Comment pouvait-on faire confiance à Me. Harvey si celui-ci ne respectait même pas les écrits religieux qui réprimaient les relations de personnes de même sexes ? Austin avait répondu, tout simplement, qu’en France, on ne prêtait pas serment sur la Bible, et donc que ça n’avait rien à voir. Le juge l’avait laissé continuer sa plaidoirie. Contre toute attente, il gagna le procès.

Puis faute d’éléments de preuves, mais aussi parce qu’il semblait incohérent que Louis Turner souhaite assassiner Harry en même temps de vouloir le récupérer, ils le relâchèrent et s’acharnèrent sur Austin, qui s’en sortit assez facilement : amoureux, heureux dans son couple, soutien sans faille envers Harry, dîner à Montmartre, présence dans le restaurant quand le coup avait été tiré, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Les enquêteurs creusèrent alors la vie de l’avocat et passèrent en revue ses relations amicales comme amoureuses. Une seule piste fut retenue et leur parut évidente : son ancien client. Austin avait fini par confié aux policiers que durant quelques semaines, Harry avait entretenu une relation intime avec un ancien client et qu’il l’avait poussé à arrêter, évoquant alors les raisons pour lesquelles le français s’était investi dans une telle relation.

Paris entière fut retournée, jusqu’à ce que l’on mette enfin la main sur l’homme le plus recherché de la capitale. Il ne sembla même pas surpris de voir les flics débarquer dans sa planque, ni même perturbé. Il leur tendit les poignets l’air de dire _allez-y arrêtez moi, de toute façon j’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire._ Il n’avoua cependant pas son crime, préférant faire perdre leur temps, leur argent et leur énergie aux proches d’Harry. Le procès dura des semaines, bien que la médiatisation et l’importance de la famille de Stadieu eussent pour conséquence, d’accélérer toute la procédure. Louis fut invité à témoigner à la barre au titre de témoin, un peu avant de repartir pour les États-Unis. Lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de l’homme qui avait _tout_ gâché, _tout_ réduit au néant, il rentra dans une colère si folle que deux policiers furent forcés de le sortir de la salle d’audience. Le présumé coupable, quant à lui, sourit en coin en le voyant sortir, l’air plutôt fier de son oeuvre. Si lui ne pouvait pas avoir Harry, alors personne ne l’aurait. D’une pierre plusieurs coups, encore une fois…

Le verdict tomba en fin d’année, peu avant le nouvel an. En plus d’être condamné pour tentative d’assassinat, il le fut aussi pour les assassinats de sa femme et son amant qui furent prouvés et jugés cohérents dans la foulée. N’ayant posé aucun recours, Charles Keller — c’était son nom, fut exécuté dans une prison parisienne sept jours après sa condamnation. Une victoire pour les de Stadieu. Mais ça ne ramènerait pas Harry.

Les derniers mots de Keller furent à l’adresse de Louis : _il me semble que c’était écrit ainsi, de toute manière._ Personne ne comprit jamais, et Louis avait feint avoir compris. Pourtant, la référence était on ne peut plus claire. Keller était sûrement entré dans sa chambre d’hôtel et était tombé sur ses recherches à propos de la malédiction, il en avait donc profité pour narguer Louis encore une fois, face aux yeux du monde entier. Il brûlerait en Enfer.

*

À la mi-janvier, Louis fit un étrange rêve. Une femme, brune, aux cheveux ondulés, aux yeux verts comme un doux feuillage, récitait des vers en langue germanique. Louis parlait relativement bien la langue mais ce qu’elle disait n’avait pas de sens, il ne s’en rappela même pas au réveil. Pourtant, il y avait une chose dont il s’était souvenu une fois tiré de sa transe : cette femme lui avait tendu une livre, un livre énorme, une sorte de livre de légendes et mythes anciens. Il en retint le titre. _A_ _lte_ _Mhyten und L_ _egenden._ Ce bouquin lui disait quelque chose. Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour sortir du lit, se vêtir, et prendre la route vers le New-Jersey. Ce livre, il appartenait à sa grand-mère, du moins, il était persuadé d’en avoir une copie dans son grenier. Lorsque la vieille femme était décédée, Shirley avait conservé toutes ses affaires personnelles. Il était tard, il faisait nuit noire, le ciel était couvert, on ne voyait même pas les étoiles et le brouillard était si épais que l’on ne captait la venue d’un véhicule en face que peu de temps avant. Il aurait largement pu avoir un accident cette nuit là, tant il appuyait sur l’accélérateur, semblant ne pas savoir ce qu’était un frein, même dans les virages. Mais de toute façon, Louis était maudit… il était destiné à souffrir des années et des années alors forcément, qu’il n’allait rien lui arriver. Il devait rester conscient jusqu’à son dernier souffle, pour souffrir le plus longtemps possible. C’était traître. C’était fourbe. C’était ça, être maudit.

Il pila un grand coup une fois arrivé à destination. Environ dix heures de route sans aucune pause et lorsqu’il sortit de la voiture, il ne prit même pas le temps de couper le moteur : il ne resterait pas ici. Il tapa à la porte comme un forcené. Shirley lui ouvrit, il ne la salua même pas et monta directement au grenier, sous les yeux ahuris de sa mère qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Richard demanda qui était là, mais Louis ne lui adressa aucune réponse. Il tomba à genoux sur le plancher en bois, face à des dizaines de boîtes en carton remplies de livres et parfois d’objets inutiles tels que des jouets à lui conservés depuis une vingtaine d’années. Il déballa tout, arracha les scotchs, jeta ce dont il n’avait pas besoin dans tous les recoins à une vitesse folle. Mais plus il déballait, plus les chances de tomber sur le fameux livre étaient maigres. Des larmes de frustration menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il cria.

« For fuck’s sake where’s this damn book ! »

Rageusement, il éventra le dernier carton à la force des bras. Il en extirpa les livres un à un, les lançant avec de plus en plus de violence jusqu’à finalement tenir entre ses mains l’exemplaire du Saint-Graal. Il soupira de soulagement et serra l’ouvrage ancien contre sa poitrine sans même savoir pourquoi il était si obsédé à l’idée de le retrouver.

Enlevant la poussière incrustée sur la couverture, il l’ouvrit avec précaution. L’ouvrage était un original. Il s’assit sur le plancher, découvrant petit à petit de quoi cette oeuvre était faite : chaque page racontait une légende, un mythe. Et il ne tomba pas sur la _leur,_ puisque l’ouvrage était si daté — début seizième siècle, qu’il était impossible qu’il y figure. Par contre, quelques pages volantes tombèrent. Il n’y prêta pas attention au départ, mais étrangement, l’une des feuilles semblait attirer son regard. Il l’attrapa brusquement. C’était de l’allemand ancien. Dans la précipitation, il courra jusqu’à sa chambre et s’y enferma, attrapa le premier papier qui trainait puis commença à y noter la traduction. Il y passa presque une heure. Il n’avait pas fait d’allemand depuis trois ans, et encore moins de l’ancien allemand. Dictionnaire ouvert, feuille raturée, poings serrés, mais texte traduit de l’allemand à l’anglais.

« That’s… that’s the key, God… »

Il lut et relut sa feuille pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d’en venir à la conclusion suivante : le texte qu’il venait de traduire était à propos des philtres d’amour. Il expliquait à quoi ils servaient, détaillait la recette, mettait en garde contre les abus de quantité, et surtout, évoquait les conséquences d’un sous ou sur-dosage. Louis n’avait jamais cru à tout ce qui était magie, sorcellerie, malédictions, et tout ce bla-bla de charlatans, mais aujourd'hui il devait se rendre à l’évidence : il devait tenter. Il devait essayer de conjurer le sort, puisque de toute façon, il n’avait plus rien à perdre, Harry était déjà au bord de la mort et lui n’avait plus rien. Qu’est-ce qu’ils risquaient, à part la vie ?

La dernière phrase que Louis avait traduite résumait en quelques mots, la façon de mettre fin à cette supposée malédiction : _le sacrifice._ Alois était celui de qui tout était parti, alors c’était à lui de se sacrifier. Mort depuis si longtemps, seule sa pâle réplique pouvait accomplir un sacrifice : Louis.

Mais quel sacrifice ? Sa vie pour la sienne ?

*

Fin janvier, Louis trouva sans le savoir, sa réponse.

Son téléphone sonna. Il ne sonnait plus depuis si longtemps, il n’avait peut-être même jamais sonné, d’ailleurs. Il comprit presque aussitôt. Son coeur se serra avant même qu’il n’ose décrocher. Au bout du fil, Austin Harvey.

« Louis ?

\- Austin.

\- You should come back. It’s… nearly over. His last wishes were probably about you so… I think that’d be great if you’d… just come back to hold his hand… when he’ll— »

La voix tremblante, les sanglots coincés dans le fond de sa gorge, Louis n’articula qu’une poignée de mots en guise de réponse puis raccrocha. Presque terminé, bientôt fini. Il s’accrocha au rebord d’un meuble pour ne pas s’écrouler alors que tout s’était déjà écroulé autour de lui depuis bien longtemps.

Sans fléchir, il retourna dans sa chambre et fit sa valise, n’emportant que le strict minimum. Dans l’avion, il repensa aux mots d’Austin. Est-ce que le dernier souhait d’Harry aurait vraiment été d’avoir Louis à ses côtés pour mourir ? Et pourquoi tant de résignation de la part de son ancien camarade ? Pourquoi rendre les armes maintenant, pourquoi déclarer l’armistice, alors que la bataille était perdue depuis bien longtemps ? Il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Lorsqu’il posa le pied sur le sol parisien, il se souvint de ses dernières pensées lorsqu’il l’avait foulé la dernière fois. _Tu ne reviendras que pour l’enterrer._ Il ne s’était pas trompé. Il ne revenait que pour l’enterrer.

*

**_Paris, France._ **

Mains dans les poches, capuche enfoncée sur le crâne, Louis avait l’air d’un fantôme. Il passait inaperçu, portant pourtant une douleur majestueuse sur ses épaules. Il avait la démarche du condamné qui souhaite mourir dignement, qui tente de garder la tête haute jusqu’au dernier instant, malgré la douleur, en dépit de la peur tiraillant son estomac. Mais chaque pas était plus difficile que le précédent. Il marchait vers un grand précipice et le pire, c’est qu’il s’y rendait seul. Harry avait déjà quitté le navire, perdu la course, il avait bifurqué de chemin, le laissant avancer seul vers ce gouffre ténébreux. Après lui, il y aura un autre Alois qui paiera pour les erreurs de l’original. Ça ne prendrait jamais fin, en fait. Se sacrifier ? Mais comment donner sa vie à Harry ? Comment ? Il le ferait s’il en avait la possibilité, mais il ne l’avait pas.

Du moins il pensait ne pas l’avoir.

Il s’arrêta devant Astrid qui discutait avec Austin à quelques pas de la chambre numéro cent cinquante-sept, comme celle de son appartement à Leningrad. Ils avaient commencé avec ce nombre et finissaient avec le même. Tragique. À ce qu’il comprit, Aliénor et Gauthier étaient dans la chambre. Ils disaient « au revoir » à leur frère en essayant de rester dignes, mais comment supporter une seconde perte ? Vladimir ? Harry ? Qui serait le prochain ? Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Austin aperçu son ancien camarade en premier. Il s’approcha de lui et lui adressa un sourire désolé, vide d’émotions. Il le prit dans ses bras, l’étreignit, mais Louis ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, s’il n’existait plus pour Harry, il n’existait plus pour personne. Austin ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il comprenait.

« Thanks for coming.

\- How many time ?

\- A few hours… I’m so sorry. It’s his kidney, but he… »

Quelques _heures_? Louis prit sur lui pour retenir ses larmes. Austin n’eut pas le temps de lui expliquer qu’Harry était réveillé qu’il entrait déjà dans la chambre, virant presque de force Gauthier et Aliénor. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Il n’avait pas vu son amour depuis si longtemps à ses yeux. Louis ferma la porte derrière lui et s’approcha brusquement du lit sur lequel Harry reposait. Il fit tomber son sac sur le sol sans se préoccuper du bruit sourd qu’il fit, puisque de toute façon, Harry n’était pas conscient. C’est ce qu’il croyait. Il s’assit sur le fauteuil installé à côté du lit et fixa l’homme pour qui il pourrait donner sa vie mourir sous ses yeux. Lors de leur première rencontre à Tokyo, il ne s’était pas imaginé un tel clap fin. En fait, il n’avait rien imaginé, il s’était juste résigné, pensant que cette histoire n’existerait que dans tête pour l’éternité. Les choses auraient certainement été plus simples, s’ils ne s’étaient jamais revus, ils n’en seraient peut-être pas là. Pire qu’une tragédie, finalement. Aucun mot n’était assez fort pour décrire ce que Louis ressentait à cet instant. Il aurait aimé, à défaut, qu’ils soient les héros d’une autre histoire, celle d’un roman chevaleresque, un mythe grec ou scandinave à la fin heureuse, ou peu importe, tant qu’ils n’étaient pas les Louis et Harry qu’ils étaient aujourd’hui. Mais on avait choisi pour eux depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils subissaient seulement.

« I hate you. I really hate you Harry. But do you know what I hate the most ? The idea of loving you more than I actually hate you. More than anything. It hurts. It always hurts when it comes to you because you were, you are, and will always be my first one, my last one, my only. »

Harry entendait chacun de ses mots, et tous faisaient mal. Aussi mal qu’ils embaumaient son coeur. Il n’ouvrait cependant pas les yeux, certain que Louis ne finirait jamais son discours d’adieux s’il lui faisait signe qu’il était conscient. Il bataillait contre ses propres larmes, en plus de batailler contre son corps qui le lâchait minute par minute. Il avait passé une vie entière à batailler, de toute façon. Pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi la mort serait simple, si la vie ne l’avait pas été ?

« I wrote you a letter, a few weeks ago. Gauthier has it. I don’t even remember what did I write. The only thing I remember is me telling you how much you made me feel happy even though we went through so many difficulties. If we had to do it all over again, maybe I’d try to be less selfish and self-centered, more present and caring, I think I’m the reason why it didn’t work out at first. But I’d accept all the sorrow, the pain, the argues, the tears, if it means being loved by you in return. I would even accept one hundred years of misery for one more night with you. See, I’m devoted. I’m late, but this whole time Harry, you were truly, madly, deeply, loved. Since day one back in November 1968, I knew you would be _that_ person. Eight years later, I love you the same way I used to when we were younger. It grows, it grows, it’ll never stop. Wherever you are, no matter if we meet again in a hundred years, it will always be _you_ , about _you_ , for _you_. »

Louis pleurait tout en fixant désespérément le doux visage d’Harry impassible, toujours aussi angélique malgré sa pâleur maladive, ses boucles ternes mêlées, pas coiffées, ni même lavées. Les machines auxquelles il était reliées, faisaient échos de l’incessant _bip_ qui bientôt, s’éterniserait. Louis n’était pas prêt pour cet instant. Il n’était pas prêt pour un monde sans Harry.

« I wish you could open your eyes and give me _that_ look. The stop-being-dramatic look. Because it’s okay, Harry, you can go. Even if you leave me tonight, we’re gonna meet again, right ? Maybe in thirty years. Maybe next time we’ll meet on Mars, the planet. I don’t know ? Once upon a time, an astronaut meets a Mars inhabitant, they fall in love and they live happily ever after. What do you think about it ? Who do you want to be ? The astronaut ? The Mars inhabitant ?

\- The Mars inhabitant. »

Le coeur d’Harry battait plus fort, Louis put entendre son pouls s’accélérer et voir sa fréquence cardiaque augmenter. Il écarquilla les yeux, se figea. Que venait-il de se passer ? Venait-il de l’entendre parler ? Harry venait-il vraiment de lui répondre ? Ou bien était-ce son inconscient qui lui jouait des tours ?

Face à l’absence de réaction de la part de Louis, Harry ouvrit ses yeux et explosa en sanglots, avant de murmurer le reste de sa réponse. Peut-être que oui, la prochaine fois ils se rencontreraient à des années-lumière d’ici, peut-être que oui, la prochaine fois serait la bonne. Il aurait seulement aimé que celle-ci le soit.

« I’d like to be… the Mars inhabitant… because _you_ deserve to reach the stars… on your way to Mars. Maybe you’re one of them… at the end of the day… »

Harry s’était réveillé il y avait à peine vingt-quatre heures. L’élément déclencheur fut Gauthier lui lisant la lettre d’adieux de l’américain. Son petit frère — désormais grand, avait décelé une larme de tristesse sur la joue de son frère après avoir terminé sa lecture larmoyante, touchante, poignante, et c’est ainsi qu’ils comprirent qu’Harry venait de sortir d’un coma d’environ trois mois. Un dernier soleil et la nuit pour toujours.

On ira pas jusqu’à dire que Louis fut la raison de son réveil… mais Louis fut la raison de son réveil. Pour qui, pour quoi, c’était une bonne question. Mais qu’est-ce qui avait du sens, dans ce monde, à part la rotation de la Terre autour du Soleil ?

Il était faible, il se mourrait, ouvrir les yeux était un véritable supplice, tout comme prononcer quelques syllabes, mais Louis méritait bien ça, non ? Il méritait bien quelques mots d’amour avant de passer une vie entière à ne plus jamais en recevoir d’aussi forts et d’aussi sincères. Après tout, il était un peu son étoile, après lui avoir offert tout l’amour qu’un homme pouvait donner — même s’il l’avait fait maladroitement et pas toujours correctement, Louis l’avait aussi accompagné durant ses dernières semaines, et sûrement le ferait-il pour ses derniers instants. Il était là, serait là, jusqu’à la fin, il n’allait pas mourir seul et à l’étroit dans cette chambre lugubre qui avait connu plus de larmes que d’éclats de rire. Combien d’hommes, de femmes, s’étaient jadis dit adieu entre ces quatre murs ? Harry ne voulait pas savoir, et encore moins se compter parmi eux. Pourtant, cela devenait de plus en plus évident.

Louis se leva tout doucement, comme s’il avait peur que l’instant ne se brise, ou bien d’avoir rêvé. Il était terrifié à l’idée de voir Harry disparaître, se dérober et mourir sous ses yeux. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, deux lacs bleu et vert se mélangeant, il tomba à genoux devant le lit, théâtralement, dramatiquement, se cognant si fort contre le sol qu’il en aurait des bleus dans quelques heures. Tant pis, une blessure de moins ou une de plus, il n’allait pas en faire tout un mélodrame. Il enfouit alors son visage entre ses mains, les trempant de liquide lacrymal, déversant une quantité de larmes étonnement conséquente alors qu’il pensait pourtant s’être déjà desséché. Harry glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux en bataille du châtain, comme il avait souvent eu l’habitude de le faire lorsqu’ils étaient encore ensemble et que leur seule préoccupation était de s’aimer à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Ce geste était si symbolique mais en même temps si ridicule et bouleversant à leurs yeux, presque insensé : c’était celui qui partirait qui consolait l’autre alors que la vie continuerait pour lui. Mais n’est-ce pas plus dur pour ceux qui restent, finalement ? Louis sanglotait si fort qu’il en faisait trembler la main d’Harry. Main qu’il ne tarda pas à prendre dans la sienne. Elle était froide, presque déjà morte. _Ma vie pour la tienne, mais comment_? Il déposa des dizaines de baisers sur le dos de cette main perfusée et glaciale, essayant de la réchauffer tant bien que mal. Il donnerait son âme au Diable pour rendre à ce corps malade, cette chaleur ardente des nuits d’été passées à se faire l’amour.

« So I’ll be the astronaut and I’ll bring you back a star.

\- Louis, you’re… being romantic… what’s happening…? »

Malgré lui, malgré la situation, malgré les sanglots, la mort qui guette, Louis se mit à rire et peut-être qu’Harry sourit un peu. Ce sarcasme allait tant lui manquer. Comment faire sans lui ? Il pleura de plus belle. Harry s’en voulut, mais égoïstement, ce chagrin le réconfortait. Peut-être que dans quelques heures, tout serait terminé, mais au moins, durant sa courte vie, on l’aurait _au moins_ aimer comme _ça._

« I’ll love you forever, Louis. And as you said… it will always be _you_ , about _you_ , for _you_ … I’ll wait for you… My biggest and only love. »

Un dernier baiser au goût amer des dernières fois, mais surtout parfumé de ce goût acre d’inachevé, et Harry ferma les paupières, comme pour dire _je suis prêt, maintenant_. Dans le ciel parisien, la nuit était tombée. Il ne verrait sûrement pas l’aube depuis la Terre.

*

Mal de crâne insoutenable. Petit à petit, le coeur d’Harry semblait ralentir, tandis que le ventre de Louis se tordait. Peut-être qu’il rêvait. Main dans la main, ils ne se lâchaient pas.

Perdu dans un demi sommeil, Louis se réveilla brusquement. Harry était toujours assoupi, toujours vivant. Louis pensa… si Harry était sur liste d’attente pour une greffe de rein… pourquoi ne pas lui donner le sien ? Il y avait une chance sur des dizaines de milliers pour qu’ils soient compatibles, mais quel sacrifice cela ferait, en sachant que le châtain n’était né qu’avec un seul rein. Si le sacrifice était leur seul échappatoire, il pouvait bien se sacrifier pour _eux_? Elle était peut-être là, la clé, là, l’antidote, le moyen de conjurer le sort ? La médecine aujourd'hui était assez avancée pour permettre ce genre d’interventions alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Qu’est-ce qu’il avait à perdre à passer quelques examens ? La vie dans quelques heures ? Mais de toute manière, dans les deux cas, il perdait un bout de lui-même, si Harry décédait. Alors autant lui offrir la sienne. Sa décision fut prise en deux temps trois mouvements. À contre-coeur, il reposa la main d’Harry sur le matelas et déposa un baiser sur son front tout en caressant sa joue livide qu’il avait fait tant de fois rougir. Il murmura quelques mots à son oreille, avant d’embrasser ses lèvres. Harry ne réagissait pas vraiment, il somnolait.

« I’m gonna fix you. You’re not gonna die tonight. My life for yours. »

*

À travers les couloirs vides ou peuplés d’infirmières qui chuchotaient pour ne pas réveiller les patients, Louis courait à en perdre haleine, ses pas lourds suscitants des remarques de la part des femmes en blanc. Il aurait pu réveiller un régiment. Louis était désespérément à la recherche du chirurgien d’Harry. Introuvable. Où était-il, bon sang ? Ils n’avaient pas le temps d’attendre, Harry était à deux doigts d’y passer, le temps était compté. Par miracle, il tomba nez à nez avec l’homme qu’il recherchait, au détour d’un couloir, en train de discuter avec une infirmière de garde. Il lui attrapa le bras et attira son attention dans un français peu recherché, dans un français pressé.

« Mon rein. Harry de Stadieu. Compatible ? S’il-vous-plaît. Essayez. »

Les deux hommes s’enfermèrent dans une salle d’auscultation au fond du couloir, ce genre de discussion n’avait pas lieu d’être en plein milieu d’un misérable couloir. Austin venait de se joindre à eux, il avait aperçu et entendu Louis courir et l’avait suivi, paniqué à l’idée qu’il soit arrivé quelque chose à Harry, comme s’il ne s’y attendait pas. Il se chargea alors de traduire de l’anglais au français à l’adresse du chirurgien tout en tombant des nues. Louis était devenu fou ! Souhaitait-il vraiment se donner la mort pour sauver la vie de la belle au bois dormant ?

« We still have time, don’t we ? He’s still alive ! Just try ! »

Il expliqua alors à Austin qu’il voulait effectuer des tests de compatibilité avec Harry, quoique ça lui coûte, quoiqu’en soient les conséquences, peu importe si les résultats étaient positifs et que demain, il soit celui qui ne voit pas le Soleil se lever depuis la surface de la Terre, tant qu’Harry, lui, rouvrait les yeux. Lorsque le chirurgien prit connaissance de sa demande, il n’en crut pas ses oreilles, c’était tellement soudain, précipité, il n’était même pas certain que l’américain face à lui réalisait véritablement que s’il était compatible et qu’il offrait son rein à Harry, c’était terminé pour lui. Était-il aussi inconscient ?

« I’m not ! »

L’homme en blouse blanche fit un signe de croix, marmonna un inaudible « _que Dieu leur vienne en aide_ » et fit signe au châtain de le suivre parce qu’en effet, ils n’avaient pas le temps. Le reste se déroula en moins de quelques heures. Heures pendant lesquelles Austin resta au chevet d’Harry pour s’assurer qu’il reste avec eux. Ce dernier brisa le silence au bout de deux heures d’absence remarquées de Louis.

« I'm sorry for everything, Austin...

\- You're forgiven.

\- Where is he ?

\- Still here. Don’t worry.

\- It’s soon… Austin… Tell him to come here… Please… »

Austin se racla la gorge mais hocha la tête. C’était peut-être la dernière fois qu’il voyait Harry vivant, mais il n’avait pas le droit d’être égoïste ni de faire preuve d’irrespect envers sa dernière volonté. Dernière volonté qui finalement, avait été la seule et unique volonté d’une vie : ça avait toujours été Louis, à propos de Louis, et pour Louis.

« Okay, I—

\- There’ s a donor ! »

Ils n’eurent pas le temps d’aller chercher Louis mais finalement ça n’était pas si grave, puisque dans quelques heures, Harry serait sur pieds. Ce qu’il ignorait, c’est que son donneur… c’était Louis.

*

L’américain passa d’innombrables tests en tout genres. Ses résultats furent analysés immédiatement, puis comparés avec ceux d’Harry dans la foulée afin de perdre le moins de temps possible. Assis dans une salle d’attente, Louis se rongeait les ongles à sang en fixant une pendule jaune pâle tout juste face à lui. Harry n’était pas encore mort, ils avaient encore du temps, le chirurgien allait sortir de son bureau et allait lui annoncer qu’ils étaient compatibles, et dans quelques heures, Harry serait sauvé, vivant, bien loin de la mort.Tout irait bien. Tout.

L’homme en blouse blanche sortit de son bureau, l’air grave, une dizaine de papiers agrafés entre les mains. Un contrat en français.

« I have two news. One’s good, the other one’s bad.

\- The bad one is..?

\- You’re gonna die if you sign this paper.

\- The good one is..?

\- He’s gonna live if you sign this paper. »

Il n’y eut pas un seul instant d’hésitation.

La mort de Louis ne fut en rien légale, mais ça, personne n’avait à le savoir, de toute façon demain, plus rien _n’existerait_. Ce chirurgien avait fait ce que tout chirurgien se doit de ne pas faire : tuer un patient, mais avec sa volonté. Au regard de la loi, il n’avait pas le droit de céder à la demande de Louis, mais le châtain sut user des bonnes vieilles méthodes, en rappelant son lien avec la CIA : Louis chargea le chirurgien d’appeler le numéro qu’il griffonna sur un papier après la transplantation, et de demander une personne Y de la part de l’ex-agent Louis Turner. Entre anciens amis, il est toujours possible de se rendre des services, non ? Falsifier un dossier médical et prétendre que Louis était malade, ça n’était pas difficile. Falsifier un rapport d’autopsie aussi. Toujours est-il que le médecin se chargerait de la paperasse avec Austin, lui, n’en aurait pas le temps. Il signa alors un contrat antidaté qui prouvait son accord vis à vis du don d’organes, et rédigea une lettre à la main qui serrait d’une grande aide à ses anciens collègues de la CIA, attestant de ses dernières volontés. Des magouilles, toujours des magouilles…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Louis enfila une blouse bleue, après s’être badigeonné de bétadine et fut transporté vers le bloc opératoire. Il allait vers la mort, mais il semblait qu’en fait, il s’en aille plutôt vers la vie. _Ma vie pour la tienne._ Il était là, le sacrifice. Écrit, bientôt réalisé.

Il aurait aimé être là lorsqu’Harry avait appris pour le donneur, lorsqu’il avait été emmené au bloc, lorsqu’on l’endormit. Il aurait aussi et surtout aimé être là à son réveil, mais il ne le serait pas, tout simplement parce que la vie de l’un coûtait la mort de l’autre. Mais ça n’était pas grave, au fond, parce que Louis savait qu’il faisait le bon choix. Un bout de lui sommeillerait toujours en Harry. Quelle plus belle preuve d’amour que celle-ci ? Quel plus beau cadeau que la vie ? Que _sa_ vie pour la _notre_ ?

La dernière image que Louis eut d’Harry, fut celle d’un homme allongé sur un brancard, paupières closes, bras dans le vide, prêt à entrer au bloc, prêt à vivre. Il souriait même. Ce sourire, le châtain l’emporterait avec lui, même à des milliers d’années-lumière d’ici. Il fit donc signe au brancardier d’arrêter d’avancer. Quelques secondes avant une éternité loin l’un de l’autre, on pouvait bien leur accorder ça, non ?

Il lia alors leurs doigts puis embrassa le dos de sa main froide comme les vents boréaux. Et peut-être qu’à cet instant, Harry comprit. À travers ce dernier baiser, ce dernier geste symbolique, Louis lui fit la promesse silencieuse qu’un jour, ils seraient capables d’éternité bienheureuse. Une perle salée roula le long de la tempe de l’un, puis de celle de l’autre. Sans un mot, ils se dirent adieu, parce que c’était ainsi que c’était écrit.

Mais à deux, ils seraient plus forts. Dans la vie, comme dans la mort, ils furent ensemble, et le resteraient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUPS I DID IT AGAIN ! mais réfléchissez 5 min et lisez la suite .


	45. ÉPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurélia si tu passes par ici, cette fin est pour toi <3

**_Tokyo, Japon._ **

Les rues étaient bondées. Si bondées et le trafic si dense qu’Harry ne savait même pas s’il allait pouvoir choper son avion. Serait-ce un drame ? Même pas. Retourner en France était tout ce dont il n’avait pas envie. Mais on ne choisit pas toujours. Il aurait du s’en souvenir.

Il avait pris un taxi en plein centre ville, avait marmonné dans un japonais peu assuré au conducteur qu’il souhaitait se rendre à l’aéroport d’Haneda puis s’était installé à l’arrière malgré que l’homme lui ait rappelé que la course allait s’élever à un montant plutôt colossal. Il s’en fichait bien. Il avait haussé les épaules, jeté sa valise sur le siège vide à ses côtés, embrassé sa petite-amie qui ne le serait plus une fois qu’il aurait atterri en France puis le chauffeur de taxi avait démarré. Conscient qu’il resterait à l’arrière de cette voiture un bon paquet de minutes, il rouvrit ce livre qu’il avait trouvé dans un parc l’autre jour. Un livre qui l’obsédait, un livre où l’on avait écrit son nom sous celui d’un autre homme lui étant inconnu. À travers les pages, il cherchait les réponses à ses questions, alors qu’il lui aurait suffi de lever la tête pour les trouver.

Derrière lui, un homme était monté à l’arrière d’un taxi, lui aussi, avec une quantité incroyable de valises, prêt à payer tout comme lui, une course hors de prix faute au temps phénoménal qu’il allait passer dans les bouchons, coincé sur une banquette arrière même pas confortable. Finalement, s’il pouvait rater son vol, ça l’arrangerait : il ne voulait pas partir d’ici. C’était peut-être la raison pour laquelle lui aussi prenait le taxi au lieu d’un train, du bus ou du monorail.

Autour d’eux, le paysage défilait follement. Le Soleil se couchait au loin, rouge comme le sang, les lumières toutes plus artificielles les unes que les autres scintillaient de milliers de couleurs nuancées, mais ce soir, ils ne seraient plus de la partie. Ou peut-être le seraient-ils ? Qui sait ce qu’il peut se passer, en quelques nanosecondes ? L’une d’elle peut tout changer, alors quand il en restait des milliers avant le prochain vol, il restait donc des milliers d’opportunités pour que tout change.

Rêveur, Harry songeait à ces derniers mois passés ici. Une vie hors du temps, mais un quotidien qui ne pouvait être que celui d’une petite poignée de mois dans une vie. L’argent n’achèterait pas même cette vie. L’insouciance, l’innocence, l’insolence, ça n’était bon que pour les adolescents, pour les jeunes âmes qui espéraient encore vivre ce que les romans contaient si merveilleusement mais de façon si utopique. Il n’était pas le héros d’un roman à l’eau de rose. Et il ne serait pas non plus celui d’une tragédie, cette fois.

Il colla sa tête contre la vitre à moitié baissée, regardant une toute dernière fois toutes ces choses qu’il ne verrait plus une fois à Paris. Il ne voulait pas partir. Pourquoi il s’infligeait ça ? Un soupir, puis il tourna la tête, l’air un peu dépité, mélancolique.

Et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sur la voie tout juste à côté de la sienne, toute aussi bondée, une voiture de taxi similaire à la sienne était arrêtée. À l’intérieur, assis à l’arrière, il y avait cet homme, celui qu’il n’avait pas vu monter dans la voiture derrière lui en plein centre de Tokyo. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne comprirent ce qu’il se passa à cet instant. Des milliers de sensations, des milliers de souvenirs qu’ils pensaient ne pas leur appartenir, un sentiment de se connaître, de s’appartenir, d’être liés, sans même comprendre ni savoir pourquoi. Sans que ça n’ait de sens, Harry demanda au chauffeur de s’arrêter. Il devait descendre, il savait qu’il le devait, il savait que cette fichue _nanoseconde_ était la nanoseconde qu’il avait toujours attendue, parce que sa vie entière, il avait cherché quelque chose, sans savoir pourquoi, ni quoi, ni qui. À cet instant là, il sut que cet inconnu, ne l’était pas, et qu’il était ce qu’il avait passé vingt ans de sa vie à appeler, désespérément.

Mais le chauffeur répondit à la négative. Le trafic se fluidifiait et sans qu’ils n’aient le temps de faire quoique ce soit, les deux voitures s’éloignèrent l’une de l’autre. Chacun avait une main posée sur la vitre, ils purent alors apercevoir ce tatouage en morse à l’intérieur du poignet de l’autre. Tatouages dont ils n’avaient pas idée de la provenance, ni même de la signification. Ils surent tout simplement et tout bellement que les deux étaient complémentaires, reliés, comme eux. Sauf que retrouver un homme dans une ville aussi grande que Tokyo, c’est foutu d’avance. Leurs chemins se séparèrent alors. Harry sentit une violente envie d’éclater en sanglots naître au plus profond de lui. Pourquoi ?

Vingt-et-une heures et trente-trois minutes. Harry posa les pieds à l’aéroport. L’heure du départ venait de sonner. Il paya sa course et se dirigea vers sa porte d’embarquement, à reculons. Il chercha d’abord une bonne dizaine de minutes où se rendre, bien que finalement, ce qu’il cherchait n’était pas vraiment une porte mais plutôt un homme. _Cet_ homme. Celui qu’il avait passé une vie à chercher sans même le savoir. Dans chaque personne qu’il avait pu rencontrer, il avait tenté d’y retrouver un amour perdu, qu’il n’avait pourtant pas vécu, ou du moins, pas dans ses souvenirs proches… mais peut-être que son inconscient lui, se rappelait, de tout ces amours.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers l’escalator. Il montait plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait du.

Mais alors que lui montait, _l’Inconnu_ , lui, descendait. Par hasard — enfin s’il existait véritablement, leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Le temps s’arrêta, encore. La Terre s’arrêta de tourner, les conséquences de cette nouvelle nanoseconde seraient irréversibles, mais cette fois, la fin n’en serait qu’heureuse. Enfin. Dans la précipitation, les deux hommes attendirent d’arriver en haut pour l’un, en bas pour l’autre, et se dirigèrent en parfaite synchronisation jusqu’à l’escalier noir de monde. Des centaines de marches les séparaient, mais il était toujours plus facile de briser cette distance que de briser des milliers de kilomètres. Coeurs battants, âmes se retrouvant enfin pour le meilleur comme pour le pire — le pire était derrière eux, ils se fixèrent comme si c’était la première fois, alors qu’il vivait leur toute dernière _première_ rencontre.

Une à une, ils montèrent ou descendirent les marches, jusqu’à être sur la même, seulement séparés par une barre d’appui centrale. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, comme elles le firent cette nuit d’hiver 1976. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi faire, jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’arrêtent au même instant, se retournant, faisant demi-tour. Il y avait des centaines de personnes autour d’eux pour ne pas dire des milliers, mais eux, étaient plongés dans un monde où eux seuls existaient. Timidement, ils brisèrent les derniers mètres les séparant, restant malgré tout chacun de leur côté de la barre qui semblait représenter la dernière barrière entre eux, après tant de siècles de damnation.

« Excuse me, but I— I think that the book you’re holding in your hands is mine, we— actually we went to the same park the other day and you found my book but thought it was no one’s book and— I was too… too shy to tell you it was mine. You seemed… to be really… concerned and devastated while reading it and— Why do I feel like it’s not the first time we’re discussing about _this_ book ? Why do I feel like we know each other ? Why do I feel like _I love you_?

Les réponses. Harry qui tenait entre ses mains, le fameux livre dont il s’apprêtait à continuer la lecture en attendant son vol, l’ouvrit aux premières pages, cornées et vieillies. Il avait passé tant d’heures, de nuits, à chercher une réponse à ses questions. Qui était Louis Turner, dont le nom était écrit sur la première page ? Pourquoi son propre nom était inscrit juste en-dessous ? Pourquoi dataient-ils leurs mots d’amour tragiques de 1968, 1970, 1972 et 1975 alors qu’ils n’étaient qu’en 1968 ? Bien avant lui, l’Inconnu s’était posé les mêmes questions. Ce livre était désormais, la seule preuve des origines de leurs amours, et même s’ils ne chercheraient pas à tout comprendre, au plus profond d’eux-mêmes, ils savaient, qu’ils venaient de très loin. Très, très loin.

Harry tendit le livre ouvert à son Inconnu et ils surent. Ils surent qu’ils avaient retrouvé ce qu’un jour, ils avaient perdu, et qu’ils était enfin à _bon port_.

« Maybe because your name’s Louis and mine’s Harry… »

Ils comprirent, sans avoir besoin d’en dire plus, qu’ils avaient gagné.

Que cette fois, la fin serait heureuse.

Ils ne prirent jamais ces avions.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est court, et vous pensez ce que vous en voulez mais c'est une fin joyeuse, j'espère que vous l'avez comprise :)
> 
> Et si vous l’avez pas comprise disons qu’en se sacrifiant pour Harry, Louis a disons... conjuré le sort et ils ont la possibilité de repartir sur de bonnes bases : cette fois ils ne sont plus maudits et pourront s’aimer jusqu’à mourir de bonheur ensemble :) 
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture autant que moi j’ai aimé écrire cette fiction qui m’a pris tellement de temps et d’énergie. Je suis plutôt heureuse et fière de cet écrit. Merci si vous êtes restés jusqu’à la fin. ❤️


End file.
